Dragonball: Godless Timeline
by Marco Incognito
Summary: Beerus and Whis mysteriously Disappeared during Battle of Gods as a result of the events of Dragonball Xenoverse. Goku lost his god ki and the events of Dragonball GT followed. At least that's how the original events unfolded, now the timeline is being altered by sinister forces once again. NOTE: This was originally just a Dragonball GT story but later chapters have Super elements.
1. Pilot

What if Dragonball GT was good?

I decided to try my shot at rewriting Dragonball GT. GT was negatively received by most Dragonball fans so I have decided to try my shot of improving it with some guidelines:

1\. Dragonball Z an Dragonball is inconsistent with itself at times so I may try to fix a few continuity errors or issues when they come up but I'll try to keep it true to the series.

2\. Dragonball GT's creators tried to bring the Dragonball series back to the original Dragonball. This was a misstep as it was the Dragonball Z portion of the series that was hugely popular. I will however try to make this feel like a satisfying ending to Dragonball. I will also add some elements from the movies, but not include Dragon ball Super since its a retcon of the last two films. I will however allude to Battle of Gods and Resurrection F which in this new timeline diverged at a point to form the GT timeline.

BEGIN  
We begin with a cinematically lit scene of one of the main pillars of the show: Goku and Vegeta sparring in the Hyperbolic time chamber with Gohan, Videl, Pan and Uub watching. The battle is intense as light from the attacks cast dramatic shadows on the faces and images of the fighters in the dark. While fighting, Goku states that Vegeta should have achieved Super Saiyan 3 by now but Vegeta responds that Super Saiyan 3 has too many drawbacks. It's a form that drains your energy quickly, and that he has a new form which he believes will defeat Kakarot, but refuses to reveal it just yet despite the fact that Goku is beating him severely.

During the fight, Vegeta sends a Final Flash attack towards Pan and Videl which Gohan stands in the way of, revealing that while Gohan has stopped training he is still powerful enough to take on one of Vegeta's strongest attacks and survive with only his clothes being damaged. As a result of Vegeta holding back, and his choosing of that moment to focus his attention away from the battle, Goku lands a swift kick to Vegeta's neck, incapacitating him and emerges victorious. Goku acted quickly to save his granddaughter and daughter in law. With this move Goku wins the match, but it is an unsatisfying victory in Goku's eyes as neither him nor Vegeta were fighting at their best. Vegeta then leaves the hyperbolic time Chamber. Uub celebrates his master's victory and Uub asks how many battles Goku has won between them and Goku responds with:

" Actually this is the first time i've been able to beat him"

 **NOTE:** Consider Vegeta won both in the Saiyan Saga and in the Majin Buu Saga.

Uub: I didn't know Master Gohan was so strong.

Goku: Oh yeah. He might be the strongest being in the universe. I've only ever met one person who was stronger than him.

Uub is surprised by this and stands there flabbergasted as Goku walks away. One question goes through his head.

"Who is stronger than Master Gohan? Master can't mean Vegetto because he didn't technically meet him."

Vegeta exits and is approached by Dende and Popo. Dende intends to heal him when Gohan places his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta wears a smug expression as he turns to face Gohan. the look on Gohan's face terrifies Dende, more so than even Frieza. For a moment He didn't recognize the man in front of him as his old friend.

" If you ever try to hurt Pan or Videl again I swear I will kill you"

Vegeta only smiles knowing that his plan has worked and walks away. Dende still stands there, having forgotten to heal Vegeta, not that it seems to matter to The Prince.

Goku, Uub and Pan exit the Hyperbolic Time chamber sometime after Gohan and Vegeta have left due to the time difference within the chamber. This is shown by the fact that it is now night when they appear. The group is greeted by Dende and . Goku announces that Uub has finished his training. Pan, who has also been training with Goku, asks if she can now learn Kaioken like Uub, but Goku insists she doesn't need to because she will eventually go Super Saiyan, but Pan does not believe she can do it since it is not in her nature to be angry but Goku tells her a story of how before she was born, the God of Destruction, Beerus came to earth in search of the Super Saiyan God. The Super Saiyan God needed five righteous Saiyans to summon it and Pan, summoned that power while Videl was still pregnant with her. Goku believes that Pan has great power in her thanks to her father Gohan's unlocked potential, but Pan herself has doubts. Goku mentions how goten was able to go Super Saiyan when he was young too, though Pan thinks this is because Goku was a Super Saiyan already when he had him.

 **NOTE:** In this retelling of Dragonball GT, the timeline diverges when Battle of Gods takes a different path. During the battle with Beerus, Goku is unable to maintain the Super Saiyan God form for so long and loses it. Beerus is however pleased and does not destroy the earth. What happens is similar to the game Dragonball Xenoverse, where Goku passes out during his fight with Beerus and because of a similar event in this timeline, he is unable to maintain the God form and loses it, possibly forever. In Dragonball Xenoverse, Beerus and Whis follow the player back to their own timeline. In this timeline they never returned to their own reality, as a result of this Vegeta is actually stronger than Goku when enraged and neither of them were trained by Whis. The events of Resurrection F were altered but I will reveal how later. essentially, Dragonball Xenoverse and the timeline alterations caused within the game led to the creation of the GT timeline.

Goku, Pan and Uub leave, with Pan being shown to be able to ride on the flying Nimbus along with Uub, showing that she is indeed pure of heart since only such a person can ride it. Goku flies alongside them and has a memory of himself and Chi Chi as kids riding o the nimbus, while he is looking at his two students riding the Nimbus alongside him flying.

Later that night as Dende and Mr. Popo are sleeping, a plane lands on the lookout silently(some people would recognize it as the plane used by the Pilaf Gang to escape from great Ape Goku in the Emperor Pilaf Saga or a similar design). The Pilaf Gang step out of the plane and stealthily move to steal the dragon balls on the lookout.

 **NOTE:** In this version the Black Star Dragonballs do not exist at this time, there was however, an attempt in the past by Demon King Piccolo to create Dragon balls of his own and use them to make his own wishes but he failed because Kami kept the ability to do so to himself when he separated his evil half. The Dragonballs have by this point been taken by Dende to prevent them from being used for evil following the resurrection of Frieza, which I will once again reveal the events of at a later time.

The Pilaf Gang had previously used the dragon balls to wish themselves young again but this backfired and made them too young(as shown in Battle of Gods). At some point while they were searching for the dragon balls again, they ran into two of the few remaining members of Frieza's army: Sorbet and Tagoma and together they used the Dragonballs, now altered to grant three wishes. The first wish was used by the Pilaf gang to get money, the second was to resurrect Frieza by Sorbet and Tagoma,which resulted in pieces of Frieza falling from the sky, which the two henchmen then took to their ship, and the last one was used by the Pilaf gang to make them older, but this backfired and they were made too old.

While the gang is searching the lookout for the Dragonballs, they pass a beaker containing a black liquid with what appears to have two eyes floating in it resembling those of , when the gang leaves the liquid slowly creeps out of the beaker and follows them. The Pilaf gang finds the Dragonballs and brings them outside of the lookout in order to summon the dragon. We get a cool scene of Shenron emerging and hovering over the lookout, dwarfing it with his size. The bright light wakes up Dende and he confusedly walks outside in what one would imagine Namekian pajamas look like where he surprises the Pilaf Gang and is shot by Mai in panic. The black goo reforms into and holds Dende's lifeless body in his is killed instantly.

 **NOTE:** I took some elements from Dragonball Abridged with having be a mysterious entity, though he is nowhere near as strong as the Abridged version, as he did not stand a chance if he fought against the Saiyans when they first came to earth. Dende was killed instantly and so he wasn't able to heal himself, which is similar to what happened when Frieza killed him on Namek.

The Pilaf gang is shocked by the accidental death but regardless, Pilaf tries to make the wish while is too distracted holding Dende's lifeless body to do anything. However, Pilaf's verbal stating of the wish is interrupted by Goku's fist colliding with his jaw. Goku sensed Dende's death and used instant transmission to get there first. Mai and Shu attack Goku but he casually dodges the attacks, while it is quite clear he could easily take them both, Pilaf inadvertently utters the wish " God I wish you would just disappear" and Goku does just that. The dragonballs scatter once again and there is silence. Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta among other Z fighters sense Goku's immense Ki vanish and all head immediately to the lookout. To the Pilaf gang's chagrin, they are soon surrounded by Goku's angered friends and family.

The gathered Z fighters question where Goku went. Vegeta is contacted by King Kai, who reveals that Goku is not in the afterlife, either on his planet or at the check out line with King Yemma and doesn't seem to be in the universe at all, He compares this to when Beerus and Whis mysteriously disappeared years ago and where never seen again. This makes the Z fighters wonder if Goku is in another universe. It is here that we are told that the dragon balls only have power limited to earth and those on it, unless it is connected to Purika on Namek(hence why they could not be used to destroy the Saiyans on their way to earth during the Saiyan Saga). Gohan suggests they journey to Namek to use their dragon balls to bring back Goku. They then have to decide what to do with the Pilaf gang and Gohan turns them over to the police in his guise as the great Saiyaman. This is witnessed by a mysterious man wearing a disguise.

 **NOTE:** This story thread will return in a later Saga

All the Z fighters meet at Capsule Corp, where Bulma has built a ship to go to Namek. Gohan is planning on going but Pan and Uub insist on coming along to save their master. Goten and Trunks also want to come along. the final person to join the group is Bra.

 **NOTE:** A few notes on each character and how they fit into the group.

Gohan can go SSJ but needs to be enraged to go SS2, though because of his unlocked potential he really doesn't need to. Gohan is looked up to by the group as he is the oldest.

Pan in this version wears Kid Goku's gi and has the power pole and Nimbus, which she brings along and uses as a pillow on the trip, though since its a cloud it needs oxygen to sustain itself and will fade in a vacuum such as open space but cannot be destroyed and will reform.

Uub in his base form is as strong as Kid Buu since he is a reincarnation of him, but Goku's training and the Kaioken have boosted his power greatly.

Bra in this case can actually fight thanks to her father's intense training(due to Vegeta's disappointment in Trunks) but still takes after her mother, being smart enough to pilot the ship to Namek. She is however a slacker when it comes to fighting and can't go Super Saiyan. her power extends largely to flight, ki blasts and weaker versions of Vegeta's moves.

Goten, and Trunks can both go SSJ but are both somewhat weaker since they figure they can just fuse into Gotenks and have not been training much since the Buu saga.

And so the group blasts off with the last thing we see being Vegeta forming a small smile. If there is an after credits scene to the episode, it will be on Namek where the Namek guardian Moori has a creepy smile and is talking to someone in the shadows. The conversation goes roughly like this...

"the Saiyans are coming. The earth is ripe for conquest, we can kill them when they arrive and then strike the earth."

"Do not make the mistake of underestimating them as Frieza did"

"No. One of them is a spy. They will help us in killing the others. "

"What Saiyan would betray their own race?"

"That is my little secret. You have no need to worry. You will have your revenge soon...tuffle"

END OF EPISODE ONE

TO BE CONTINUED

Let me know what you think. this was only the Pilot episode(basically the pitch to see if anyone wants more . The rest will go a lot faster I swear. throw out comments, complaints or suggestions if you have them.


	2. New Namek

A small ship containing six passengers drifts through space. On board, a young girl sleeps while floating on a yellow cloud, using it as a pillow. While piloting the ship, Bra is being annoyed by the antics of Goten and Trunks, still as childish as ever despite now being adults. Gohan is reading a book on Quantum Physics. Bra tells them that Namek should be in view but when they all move to the cockpit to catch a glimpse, Gohan does not see the Namek he knew from his childhood with distinctive blue land but instead what seems to be a planet with patches of cities across it, and as the ship lands, our six earthlings find the city filled with other ships touching down and taking off and many different alien races walking around on the streets. To them it looks like a scene out of Star Wars. The group looks around with Pan,Bra, Goten and Trunks, taking interest into many things around them on New (New) Namek like Fashion, Comic Books, and exotic foods(Pan has inherited more than her fighting prowess, Nimbus and Power Pole from her grandfather). After some searching, Gohan spots where he believes they should find the guardian of Namek, a structure which Gohan becomes suspicious of as it looks too close to the design of a church on earth and looks like it doesn't belong on Namek but the group goes in anyway. The inside is also like a church and the Namekian Guardian Moori sits in a large chair with a dragon ball perched above him much like the previous guardian Guru did before him. Many aliens are visiting to pay respects and kiss his fingertips. Gohan is further disturbed by this sight. Gohan talks to Moori and learns that the,previously reclusive to other alien races, Namekians opened up trade with other planets since the last time Gohan was on the planet as a kid.

 **Note:** Gohan was on Namek as a child during the Frieza Saga unless you consider the second Cooler movie as canon but Gohan was still a child at that point. As we will learn Namek's transformation over a few decades has a more sinister reason behind it.

They are given the Dragonball Moori has and set out to find the Dragonballs, splitting up into teams to cover more ground. The teams consist of Uub and Bra, Goten and Trunks, and Gohan and Pan. After they leave, Moori is seen talking to the same mysterious figure identified as a Tuffle from the shadows. The two mention that the Saiyans will be followed through the city.

It is here that we see character interaction between the three groups. Uub has a crush on Bra which he himself realizes will never amount to anything because they're too different. We see how Goten and Trunks have become more like their fathers despite still acting childish and may be drifting apart as friends. Finally we see the interaction between Pan and her father, and how Pan has doubts about how strong she is while Gohan is speaking from experience as he doubted himself at a young age as well. Pan and Gohan are searching in a junkyard for a Dragonball using a scouter, when they find a robot which accidentally absorbs their dragon radar into itself and they are forced to bring it along with them. The robot is named Giru and Pan takes a liking to it(I imagine him being less annoying than his original GT self).

During this time we have episodes focusing on each team such as Uub and Bra playing Robin Hood by stealing the gold of the wealthy Don Kee and handing it to the poor. Goten and Trunks confront an assassin named Ledgic( who is a member of the same race of aliens as Garlic Jr's henchman in _The Dead Zone_ film, a race which can pull swords out of their bodies). Trunks, due to his newfound pride, refuses to fuse into Gotenks and wants to beat Ledgic in a sword fight(using the sword given to him by Tapion) without going Super Saiyan. He succeeds in the end and Ledgic yields to him in respect. Our heroes notice strange earthquake trembles occurring on the planet. Uub and Bra learn of a monster causing the earthquakes from some local villagers and forcing them by demanding a bride to stop the earthquakes.

Uub and Bra meet up with Trunks and Goten and come up with the plan to disguise one of them as a Bride that will then fight the monster. We see the bride with their face hidden by a veil walk into the cave when the monster appears. The bride at first appears to be Bra but it is revealed she got out of it by forcing Trunks to disguise himself in her place. The monster seems large enough to believably shake the planet with its movements. Trunks has a hard time facing the beast even as a Super Saiyan and can't go Super Saiyan 2 or 3 on his own. The others have stayed close but thought that Trunks would be able to handle it. The beast breaks through the surface and goes on a rampage across the planet but is eventually defeated by Gotenks once Trunks gets over his reluctance to fuse. The defeated beast reveals that it is not the cause of the earthquakes but simply was attempting to benefit from them in some way but that there is "something evil" inside the planet ready to tear it apart when it wakes up and they should leave the planet while they still can. The group is about to gather the Dragonballs and try to get everyone off the planet when Bra discovers that the Dragonballs they collected have been stolen and the group uses Bra's Dragon radar to pursue the thiefs.

The thieves known as the Para Brothers give the Dragonballs they stole from the group to Moori, who places the Dragonballs and the one he has into an inactive robot named Luud. Moori reveals to the Para brothers that the Dragonball he gave gohan was a fake. The Luud robot awakens. One of the cult members tells Moori that the group has been spotted heading towards them. Moori realizes that they must have tracked the Dragonballs. He has the Luud robot taken underground away from the church and commands the Para Brothers to accompany it and kill the group. The eldest Brother says their work is done as they are mercenaries who have already been paid and is about to leave when Moori orders the Luud robot to fire and kill him. The Para Brother starts to run around panicking and trying to flee when the Luud Robot charges and fires a blast which vaporizes the lead Para Brother. Th explosion goes outward and we see him scream in agonizing pain before being reduced to ashes. The other Brothers are horrified but have no choice. Since the Brothers are now down one member, Moori sends the magician named Dolltaki to accompany the brothers. Luud, The Para Brothers, and Dolltaki use the Dragonball tracker to lure the group into a trap in an underground cave as the Dragonballs are within Luud.

Within the planet's core, the Tuffle scientist is examining his creation which appears to be a large sphere of a metallic liquid. Some of the liquid breaks off from the sphere and forms into a large being. The Tuffle greets the new figure as General Rildo. Rildo comments that the Tuffle has benefited him greatly by granting him more powers over liquid metal in addition for commanding armies for the Tuffle. The Tuffle tells Rildo that he is to set up a trap for the group using his spy and tells him to join the others in the ambush at the cave.

 **Note:** This battle is taking place in a cave because of a few reasons. The darkness and the lack of maneuverability both provide an advantage for an ambush as well as easily getting the fighters split up to take them down one by one. I will leave fights to your imagination but I will give you the rundown and list the individual fights that take place and how they go.

As the group heads into the cave, Luud, The Para Brothers, Dolltaki and General Rildo menacingly linger through the cave and manage to attack and separate the groups by tricking them into chasing the Cult members into different sections of the cave. Goten and Trunks fight the Para Brothers. Pan fights Dolltaki. Uub and Bra try to fight the Luud robot, and Gohan goes up against General Rildo. These fights occur at the same time and frequently intercept with each other.

 **Goten and Trunks vs The Para Brothers**  
At first it seems that Goten and Trunks would win easily but the Para Brothers while physically inferior are extremely agile and continue to move too fast to be hit but are able to land many hits on the two Saiyans and the twins use the darkness to their advantage.(similar to the fight with Abo and Cado in the fight in _Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return.)_ The two Saiyans remember their training and focus their senses to defeat the Para Brothers. The Brothers then fuse into one being(presumably named Para Para) and Goten and Trunks decide to do the same. Gotenks defeats the Para Brother fusion but a stray Kamehameha attack from Gohan during his fight with Rildo is fired. Gotenks sees it as a bright light coming towards him from another side of the cave and barely moves out of the way but is unable to save the Para Brother fusion who is vaporized.

 **Pan vs Dolltaki  
** Pan holds her own against Dolltaki and is kept on the guard by the magician's magic but counters it by keeping her distance with the Power Pole. However, Dolltaki manages to throw a powder that blinds Pan. It appear stop have no further effect but then Pan starts to see her body turn to wood. Dolltaki mentions how he turns all his victims into dolls. Uub sees this and runs to hold Pan in his arms. Pan confesses to Uub that she is scared and feels cold before she is completely transformed. She is after all still a child trying to be brave.

Uub angrily attacks Dolltaki. Dolltaki senses magic in Uub and asks him who he is and where he gets his powers. She casually mentions that he is the reincarnation of Majin Buu, trying to make his opponent feel intimidated. Dolltaki recognizes the name and mentions that he once encountered a Wizard named Bobbidi who seeked to find and revive the great Majin Buu but Dolltaki dismissed him as insane. During the fight Dolltaki tries to read Uub's mind and determine his weakness and sees the image of a disgruntled Kid Buu in an empty room with large chains holding him down buried deep within Uub's mind. Dolltaki realizes that he could unleash the evil within Uub and bring back Majin Buu. He grabs Uub and begins to painfully attempt to unleash the evil within him. Uub is screaming in pain from this when suddenly the foot of the Luud robot crashes through the ceiling and crushes Dolltaki to death. Uub is barely able to recover from his injuries and rescue Pan's doll form from suffering the same fate as Dolltaki.

 **Gohan vs Rildo  
** Thanks to the Tuffle's experiments, General Rildo has gained control over a liquid metal like substance and has surrounded the inside of the cave with material he can control,also his mind is connected to the Liquid Metal substance as several times during the fight, Gohan obliterates Rildo's physical body but he can create more in the style of Metal Cooler. this makes an otherwise one sided fight more even and the battle is intense.  
 **  
Battle with the Luud Robot  
** Bra is unable to fight the Luud robot which seems invincible due to being powered by the Dragonballs, but she is saved by the robot's slow movements. The robot crashes through the cave and onto the surface of the planet. General Rildo takes this time to slip away by molding his body back into the wall. Gohan and the now defused Goten and Trunks join the battle. The group gets some unexpected help from the monster they had defeated, coming not as an ally to them as he stills try to kill them during the fight but to destroy what he sees as competition for his food source. the Robot kills the monster easily despite the two being about the same size. The monster's fight and death while fairly quick, Gives Bra a chance to think of a strategy for taking it down. She notices Uub in the ruins of the cave and helps him up. Uub tells Bra about how Dolltaki tried to unlock his potential, which Old Kai says would be dangerous because Kid Buu is still within him. Bra starts to believe that they may be able to harm the Robot from the inside. During the battle, Pan in Doll form is hurled through the sky and lands into Luud's mouth. Bra remembers that Fat Buu(which is what she calls him) can turn things into Candy but there was one time she remembers that may be able to help them defeat the monster.

 **Note:** Here starts a Flashback but before we begin I'd like to point out that Luud is as strong as he is because of being powered by the Dragonballs, while the earth Dragonballs have their limit, we haven't really seen any limits for the Namekian Dragonballs, and if you build a weapon that could be charged by that power then it could potentially be extremely powerful. This could also work towards explaining the power behind Omega Shenron when he has all the Dragonballs. So begins the flashback. Don't worry its relevant to the story in multiple ways but for the sake of consistency, the flashback will be its own chapter/episode.


	3. Vegeta vs Satan

**Flashback  
** Mr. Satan won many tournaments by having Majin Buu defeat everyone and lose to him on purpose. After the disappearance of Beerus and Whis, and the thwarting of the revived Frieza, the world experienced a time of great peace. Goku became preoccupied with training Uub and Vegeta had surpassed his rival. This left a whole in the prince's heart he attempted to fill by training Bra harder than he had pushed Trunks. This did not sedate his desire for a challenge and he entered one of the world Martial Arts Tournament. Vegeta fought against Trunks and during their match paid no attention to him, flicking him with his finger to send him crashing into a wall out of bounds while he pondered about what he could do about his lack of challenges. The next match before the semi finals was Pan versus Fat Buu. told Buu as he was stepping into the ring to defeat his granddaughter without hurting her. Buu pondered this for a moment and seems to smile as he came up with an idea. When Pan attacked him, he let her sink into his bubblegum like body and then shot her out like a cannonball where she ironically crashed into . Gohan and Videl were on the other side of the arena but Gohan was to his daughter's side in seconds and gestured towards his wife that she was ok with a thumbs up put as high into the air as he could raise his arm.

The next match was Vegeta vs Majin Buu. Vegeta smiled and asked if the creature remembered him in a aggressive tone. Buu also became angered and the two flew at each other. neither held back as ki blasts were thrown in all directions and they flew through the air above the arena. The battle would have gone further but Vegeta managed to send Buu crashing to the ground outside the arena, which the announcer declared as a win for Vegeta.

feared fighting Vegeta, knowing full well he didn't stand a chance. He pulled him to the side and while trembling attempted to bribe the Prince. Vegeta said he had no need for money considering he was married to a billionaire. Mr. Satan asked while stuttering: "Then... what do you want!". Vegeta looked towards the sky and brought his hand to his chest, then shaped his hand into a fist.

" I want a Challenge! and I know you can't give me one so I'll be more then happy to end your little charade. I will beat you, and then everyone will rightfully know who the strongest is!"

had to say something before the match started and Vegeta was heading towards the ring. spoke while panicking and without thinking.

"I know someone stronger than you!"

Vegeta stopped but still smiled and did not turn around.

"Ha! that's a laugh. Who could you possible know that's stronger than me."

had to think of something to hopefully bluff his way out of it. He started to look around as if to point someone out and spotted Gohan congratulating his daughter with his wife Videl beside him.

"Gohan! Gohan is stronger than you!"

Vegeta had focused so much on his rivalry with Goku he hadn't thought of Gohan. He had surpassed Fat Buu but didn't know if he could stand up to Super Buu without needing to fuse. He decided to play along with 's game.

"Big deal. I know that old fool unlocked his potential I know what he's capable of"

though of something else..." but...but...He has even more power! Old Kai said his Mystic form unlocked his potential in his base form but it even increased the power of his Super Saiyan transformations!"

had trained for sometime with Old Kai when it was decided that should be known as the world's strongest, Old Kai thought that he might as well be trained and unlocked his potential but was still nowhere near as strong as the Z fighters.

Vegeta was still walking away but he led out an audible gasp. In his mind the Prince thought: In his base form, Gohan with unlocked potential could beat Super Buu,as a Super Saiyan 2 he beat Perfect Cell, what would his power be if he went Super Saiyan 2 now?

Vegeta turned back to being serious."Alright you win. I'll play along"

appeared to have started praying as he was down on his knees and had his head down when he looked up. "wh-what?"

"I'll take a dive. Even if all you did was point out something I didn't notice."

led out a big smile and jumped up, hugging Vegeta.

"Oh thank you, thank you. Your majesty. I'll make it up to you I swear."

Vegeta grabbed by the back of the neck, lifted him up and dropped him to the ground.

"Don't push your luck"

Despite agreeing to allow to win. Vegeta did not make it easy. As soon as the match started he fired several ki blasts at , which he managed to dodge only barely. He shouted at Vegeta in a mix of fear and anger.

"Hey I thought you were going to let me win!?...um I mean...uh... Hey your cheap parlor tricks won't work on me!...huh uh..yeah." struggled to maintain his appearance as a great warrior in front of the spectators despite his fear. It seemed to work which Vegeta couldn't believe.

"These people payed for a show! and I'm gonna give them one!" Vegeta shouted. He would not be disgraced without making it spectacular. His resolve had softened over the years to the extent where he had humiliated himself on one occasion when Beerus visited Earth on the day he disappeared, but Vegeta would not do so without reason. Vegeta knew had uncanny good luck as he comically dodged the blasts while running for his life. The Announcer was in on the charade and the Z Fighters created and told the crowd about how was elegantly dodging the powerful attacks like a Ballerina of combat. Finally, Vegeta decided he had enough and acted exhausted. Mr. Satan stopped cowering and cautiously approached Vegeta. slowly stretched out his fist and practically tapped Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta took a second to register that he had been hit and then he keeled over. He did not simply fall down but grabbed his stomach and began speaking in a dramatic manner.

"Oh no. I Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans have perished at the hands at this lowly vermin. What cruel fat has allowed this to happen!?"

tried to make his own victory speech but was interrupted by Vegeta's "death speech". When it seemed Vegeta was silent again. tried to speak up but then saw a bright light and turned to face Vegeta to see that he was glowing with a bright energy.

"What's this!? His punch has shattered my body! All of the energy could destroy the world! I shall sacrifice myself to save all your miserable lives! It will be my last heroic act! Vegeta flew into the sky and when he was out of range there was a massive explosion!"

"Father!" shouted Trunks, somehow forgetting this was all a hoax.

Sometime later. It came time for Vegeta to collect the money he was owed from , which he had to do regardless of doing it for the bribe because his wife made him. Trunks told him about how when Android 18 accepted a bribe from Mr. Satan, it had ended with him and Goten fighting a clone of Broly. Vegeta didn't believe it but with his boredom at the moment, a clone of Broly would have been useful right about then. He had brought Bra with him who had brought one of those " Barbie the Vampire Slayer" Dolls or something, Vegeta didn't really care, and she was playing with Fat Buu, delighted over how he turned everything into candy. Veggie stepped into the next room to speak with . When they were done and both stepped out the two men had a moment of confusion. Where was Bra? Vegeta rubbed his head. asked Buu where Bra had gone and he pointed as best he could with his bizarre hands towards the doll he was holding. On closer inspection it had blue hair, and wore clothes similar to those of...

"AAAGHHHH!"

Vegeta led out a piercing scream and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. He looked at Buu with a look of pure anger and grinding teeth. Buu appeared to be oblivious to Vegeta's agitated state and spoke to him casually.

"Change her back!"

"No!"

"Change her Back!"

"No!'

split them up and tried to smile at both of them to calm them down and asked Buu nicely to change the nice girl back. Buu complied and changed Bra back to normal. Bra began to angrily beat on Buu, who seemed not to be bothered by this. Vegeta grabbed Bra while grabbed and each pulled the combatants away from each other.

 **In the Present**

Bra snapped out of her flashback and came to a realization. Fat Buu had been able to turn her into a doll and then change her back. She wondered if Uub could do the same and asked him.

"of course not. I've never been able to do magic."

" That wizard said that Buu was still in your mind. He was trying to bring him out. maybe you can use something like that."

"I'm not sure."

"Just try it...please"

Bra was being sincere but she was also trying to give Uub more incentive by playing on his crush for her and leaning in closer. Uub concentrated by pointing his hand towards a nearby rock. Uub looked into his own head. Dolltaki had removed some mental barriers placed within Uub and rage was seeping in. He felt power and a want for destruction build up in him as energy built up in his hand. Uub's eyes turned sinister with yellow pupils replacing his normal eyes and red around the sides. A wicked smile crept on his lips. Bra looked back to the battle in the distance where Gohan, Goten and Trunks were struggling to hold back the giant robot. She wondered if they would succeed.


	4. The Tuffle

Gohan was attacking the Luud robot as a Super Saiyan 2. He had seen his daughter's lifeless form be thrown into the creature's mouth. He had a good reason to lose control. The machine seemed unaffected by Gohan's strongest attacks which made him more mad. Goten and Trunks were having no luck and it would be a while before they could fuse again.

Uub fired a blast from his hand at a nearby rock. There was a burs to pink energy and a cake appeared where it had been. Uub let out a "ha ha!" at his success and raised his fists in victory. Bra also reacted positively at this.

Bra: Great! Now we need to see if you can turn someone back to normal.

Uub said nothing but seemed unsure of himself. Bra decided to change strategies by telling him her plan. She thinks Uub could fire the beam at the right angle that it will go into Luud's mouth, hit Pan and change her back to normal. Uub thinks such a thing is ridiculous but Bra changes her tone and tells Uub that if he fails then they will all die including Pan. Uub becomes enraged and flies towards the Luud robot, tackling it to the ground and begins pounding it with his punches. Within Uub's head, Kid Buu's prison begins to shake and he musters a smile at the prospect of causing more destruction. Uub flies above and fires a beam from one of his fingers. Luud lifts its head to face him and opens its mouth to fire a beam. Inside the large figure, the Pan Doll has landed just out of reach of the flames on a small ledge. The shaking of the robot causes the Doll to fall inward and into the path of the stray blast fired by Uub. It almost falls into a small hole but becomes stuck and wedged into the side of the hole by its feet and head. The Doll glows a pink purple color and then lets out a small explosion of energy. Pan is changed back to normal, growing large then her previously shrunken Doll form and is now too large to fit in the area she is in, taking an almost fetal position with her hands against the sides of the machine. She looks up and can see the night sky then looks below her through the small hole she previously almost fell in and sees fire. The sight reminds her of an old time oven and she mentally hits herself for thinking about food. The fire starts to rise up towards the opening. She panics and just barely manages to change her position to be standing and leaning against the wall when the fire rises up and shoots through the section Pan was in as a blast of energy through the area to exit the robot as yellow beam fired at Uub. Pan wonders if she could do damage to the machine while she is inside it. She thinks and then takes out her Power pole. She wonders if it can also extend its width and she rams the Power Pole into the hole. It fits perfectly and blocks the hole just as a burst of fire is about to emerge from it. Streaks of light emerge from the hole. Pan struggle with all her strength to hold it back. She closes her eyes and shouts!

"Power Pole extend!"

Pan grabs onto the pole and it extends upwards and brings her along with it. From the outside the machine's stomach starts to get larger, beams of light escape from it and Pan and the pole escape its mouth seconds before the Machine explodes. Pan finds herself in free fall shouting for the nimbus to come to her before she is caught be her father. The group was visibly exhausted but each person made their way to one of the scattered Dragonballs from the blast. The Dragonballs suddenly all rise into the air and shoot like a beam of light back into the cave where the battle had taken place. Trunks was confused by this. Gohan explained that Kami wanted the earth Dragonballs to be a reward for a long journey and made it so they would scatter across the world and needed to be searched for. The Namekian Dragonballs have no such "spell" on them. The rest realize that this means that Moori, the Namekian guardian, must be calling the Dragonballs back to him and choose to follow them. The group decides to follow them but realize their Dragon radars have been broken. They appear to have somehow been overloaded and exploded, possibly by the Luud robot having the Dragonballs within him(I will say here that the overload was an Intentional tactic by the enemy). Giru is fortunately still able to track the Dragonballs and leads the group through the correct caves.

Giru leads the group into an underground lab. Gohan, being a scientist, examine the walls and come stop a realization.

"It's a trap!" he shouts before the wall itself stretches out and pulled Gohan into it before Rildo's face took form next to Gohan's . The rest of the group is simply ensnared by the room itself and while they try to fly or fire ki blasts but the liquid metal either moves out of the way or the blasts are not strong enough to damage it. The group is then separated. Giru is congratulated by Rildo and he is even given a metal ceremony in front of the people of New Namek. Giru is shown to be experiencing guilt of the incident and considers helping them escape.

The now restrained group is presented to the Tuffle. The Tuffle admits he is surprised that there are Saiyans that are still alive. He introduces himself as and tells them his story.

Myuu was part of a Think Tank created during the Saiyan Tuffle war of Planet Plant. Myuu worked closely with his colleague but while sought a way of controlling the living, sought a way of controlling the dead and created a supercomputer named Hatchiyack. simply referred to his creation as his "Baby".

When the Saiyans won the war the Tuffles attempted to flee with their most valued individuals. was killed while the ship he was using was taking off but lived on as a "ghost" preserved by his own device. The two scientists escaped to another planet on a shuttle along with other survivors. The survivors settled on a new world seeking to move on. But Raichi and Myuu refused to let the deaths of their people go unavenged. Raichi told his creation wasn't perfect. He needed DNA samples of someone to create what he called "ghosts" of them. had created an artificial brain and was seeking to create a body made of a liquid metallic substance which was his own invention. The problem is Myuu needed the intense heat of a planet's core to make it. The Tuffles had advanced technology and had drilled to the planet's core and allowed Myuu to use it for his experiments. Now had nothing and needed someone powerful enough to oppose the Saiyans. Both of their problems could be fixed by approaching two princes of a newly developing Galactic Empire. Their race had once ruled the universe until civi war broke out between them. A male and female survived and they sired two sons. The female had died giving birth to a son, dooming their race to inevitable extinction no matter how long lived they were. Now the self crowned King, refused to leave the universe he considered his property to only one of his sons, and instead assigned a half of the universe to each son. would approach one while would approach another. One son was named Cooler, while the other was named Frieza.

was allowed an audience with Frieza, and explained that he had found the secret to immortality and that he himself was immortal. Frieza laughed as he did not believe such a thing and asked .

"Well then if you're immortal, then why are you dead?"

Frieza fired a finger laser at but it simply went through him. then revealed himself as a ghost. This is when Frieza started listening. All Raichi needed was a sample of Frieza's DNA. Frieza accepted this form of immortality as a way to preserve his race when he died. At the same time approached Cooler and explained his idea of an organism with a liquid metallic body, explaining that it could be possible to use the substance to take control of someone's mind. Cooler also agreed and gave one of the planets he conquered and a population to take control of. The testing of the weapon was a big event. Cooler himself came to witness it. the population of the planet was of course told it was just a safety test and not that their minds would be taken over to use them as weapons. was ready to begin the test and presented Cooler with a device that would read his fingerprint so that only he could authorize it. This was a ploy and collected a sample of Cooler's DNA he would then pass on to . As soon as the button was pressed the liquid metal substance spread over the entire planet and when it had passed, all of the inhabitants bowed to Cooler as a sign of respect. Cooler was pleased but unknown to him one of his men reported the outcome of the test to Frieza.

Frieza was outraged to hear of the success of the test and forcibly asked to create a weapon to counter it that would act faster than Hatchiyack. laughed at the idea of threatening a dead man and Frieza's anger turned to a wicked smile.

That night returned to his lab with . shouted, angrily asking: "What did you do!". turned on a screen and showed Frieza standing over the planet the Tuffles now called home. He was angrily shouting to the vacuum of space. In reality he was speaking towards the cameras his men had and recording the events so Dr. Raichi and can see it. Frieza then hurls a deathball at the planet and destroys it, killing the surviving Tuffles. Dr. Myuu blamed for the death of their people and the two started fighting, first with fists and then with weapons they created lying around in the lab. They stop fighting when noticed an object attached to Raichi's clothes. Both identified it as a tracker placed on Raichi by Frieza. The two scientists then readjust their screens and see Frieza's forces coming to presumably kill them and take Hatchiyack. they are forced to put their attention on getting rid of the soldiers. When the soldiers land with orders to kill the two scientists they are greeted by Frieza. The soldiers are taken back and show visible fear.

"L...Lord Frieza! We...weren't expecting you"

"Is there a problem?"

"Si...Sir. You sent us to kill the Tuffle under direct orders!"

"No need to worry. I thought it would be more fun to kill the Tuffle myself. I was right in case you were wondering. Now leave. I'd like to contemplate where his skull would go in my throne room"

"ye..yes sir!"

The soldiers left. Once they were gone shut off the "ghost" of Frieza. The two scientists knew that Frieza would likely kill some of the returning soldiers and then send some of them back, possibly with himself leading them this time. insisted that he stay to see if the real Frieza could avoid being killed by his own image. Dr. Myuu , filled with hatred for 's hand in his race's near extinction and a sense of betrayal from his old friend, chose to leave Raichi to his own fate, giving him the DNA sample of Cooler as a parting gift. He never saw his old friend again. He heard rumors that Raichi had run ins with the Evil Namekian Lord Slug and Turles and the Crusher Corps where he managed to deceive them much in the way he had outsmarted Frieza to collect samples. was certain the rumors were of his old friend and wondered what made him change his mind. He imagined sitting in an empty lab as Frieza's forces led by the Galactic Overlord himself came down on him. Myuu liked to imagine Raichi coming to the realization as the closest soldiers approached him that if he died then the Tuffles would go unavenged and the thought of not killing the Saiyans made Raichi's blood boil. He probably spoke a password to set off devices in the lab, killing the soldiers, then summoned his ghosts and made his escape. When he was far enough away the ghosts of Frieza and Cooler would disappear from their source being too far. Myuu imagined Frieza screaming his head off for the Tuffle to be found.

The Tuffle...

lipped those words in silence. was technically dead and so were those that survived of for so long. Technically, he was the last of his kind. A brilliant race that accomplished wonders no one would ever remember. was on good terms with Cooler. He was allowed a place to stay among the people he had enslaved for his Master. He thought it was horribly ironic as he was now a slave himself. He heard later on that Frieza had brought the Saiyans onboard his empire as contract killers, conquering world's for him. Myuu wondered if he did this to spite Raichi.

Myuu stayed in his artificial paradise for ages. He heard of Frieza's destruction of the Saiyans from Cooler and declared his mission over and retired. He looks into the mirror one day and realize she wa getting older, and Raichi wasn't. He got to work on a way to keep himself alive through his creation like Raichi had. He would not become a slave to his own creation but found a way to connect his life-force to it and thus through the people of that planet. As long as they lived so would he, provided his original body was not destroyed. He kept living in this way for decades and then something happened.

Myuu learned that Frieza had been defeated by a Saiyan and that him and his father had gone to earth to seek revenge for his loss. They had not come back and the transmission from their ship was lost. Cooler hated this brother but had to avenge his death to maintain his family honor. He went to earth with his elite, believing that because he trained while his brother and father did not he would succeed where they did not. Cooler did not come back either, leaving an empire with no figureheads. There were now different factions fighting among each other for control. saw a way to take control and decided to expand his operations and his life. Myuu lived on opened contact with the planets and watched as the others " spread the gospel" as it were to other races. It kept growing and so did the larger now universal government. Myuu needed figureheads to both maintain all the minds under his control and to act as puppet rulers while his creation slowly took control of the planet's inhabitants. Myuu chose Rildo for this task.

 **Back to the Present  
** The group continued to attempt to escape despite the fact that they had tried everything several times by that point.

Gohan: So Namek is you're latest conquest then.

Myuu: I took control of Namek a Decade ago. This is such a beautiful planet I decided to make it my new home. it was easy to turn it into a center for trade when all minds agree on the same thing.

Bra: Right, so you can bring in more world's to being under your control.

Myuu: No. Just one. I've observed it for quite some time. I was patient to let it come to me gradually but I'm afraid you've forced my hand. I wanted to make sure I had the greatest possible advantage first before I tried taking it.

Pan gasped

Pan: You don't mean...

Uub: wait... Just One... Does that mean...no

Pan: but I thought the universe was infinite?

Gohan: No. there is an end to the universe. Old Kai has shown me it. That's how the Supreme Kais were able to safeguard the universe.

Myuu: You see... Earth isn't just the planet with the last remaining Saiyans.

It's also the only planet left in the entire universe that isn't under my control.

To BE CONTINUED

 **Author's Note:** This was going to be the final chapter in the rewritten "Black Star Dragonball Arc" if you could even call it that since the Black Star Dragonballs don't even exist in this version. Anyway, I thought this chapter should be on its own since we get the backstory of the main villain, and that would usually take an episode of the show. Next time will be the ending to the arc and then the Baby Saga. I have big plans for that.


	5. Escape from New Namek

Giru was walking through the empty streets at night. His medal ceremony had ended earlier that afternoon. The medal was still pinned to his chest. As a robot he had been programmed with feelings but not pain, yet he couldn't understand why the medal felt so heavy. As he walked he was suddenly pulled into an alleyway and into a room filled with diverse aliens armed with makeshift weapons. Giru was particular fearful of the lead pipe and what he considered the deadliest weapon of all: A board with a nail in it.

"So this is the one that betrayed the newcomers. We could have been saved if it weren't for him."

"I say we rip his arms off slowly."

"You do know robots don't feel pain, right?"

"I say we poor acid on his head and then interrogate him" said one alien. Everyone turned to face him with confused looks. The Alien that had said this kept staring at Giru.

" Sorry. I mean the other way around"

Giru: Wait...you mean you...didn't want them to get captured?

"of course not" spoke the apparent leader of the group.

Giru: but...but...You all attended my medal ceremony. I thought I was doing good for my planet.

"You doomed what could have been our salvation. A way to either fight or escape from our tyranny. We went to keep up appearances so no one would suspect we weren't taken over.

Giru:Taken over...what are you talking about?

The group calmed down and began to speak individually. They kept talking about personal events and everything Giru heard changed his mind.

"My wife isn't my wife."

"She had been infected by something. I caught her trying to infect the children too and had to kill her. The police were infected too. They tried to lock me up."

"The people who performed the autopsies said they didn't find anything in their brains but I knew they were lying. They sent me to a mental institution but someone let me out before they could give me a shot of this grey liquid."

There was a silence as the group sulked, Giru spoke up.

Giru: I'm sorry I didn't realize all this was going on. I've decided I will help you break them out. I know the place they're being kept in.

"I say we go there and break them out right now!"

The group cheered and then stormed out with their weapons. Giru leading the group. The irony was not lost on him. they planned to kill him moments ago, now he was leading them into battle. The crowd charged all the way to a metallic blockade, part of which then broke off to form General Rildo.

Rildo: What do you think you're doing, Giru?

Giru: I am here to free my friends. Though mostly the girl one. You can eat the rest...I mean if that's what you're going to do with them.

Rildo: Oh yeah? Then why don't you face me?

Giru stepped back in fear and the crowd did the same. Rildo smirked and then laughed at the crowd. His overconfidence got the best of him and he summoned the entire barricade behind him back into his own body. Strangely, this didn't seem to increase his mass.

Rildo: Just as I thought. None of you are...(The General was interrupted by someone speaking)

"I will face you"

Ledgic stepped forward with swords in his hands. Rildo laughed again.

Rildo:You...what are you gonna(for the second time in that minute Ledgic had cut Rildo off though this time in a more literal sense because Ledgic had swung his sword and brought it down vertically against the General, cutting him in half. Rildo would regenerate but Ledgic followed up by slashing the General as his body heal itself at an incredible speed, keeping Rildo first as several metal cubes floating in air and then as a metallic puddle also floating. Ledgic's slashes were so fast the appeared as a blur, and he was able to spin the swords in his hands like helicopter blades, never giving his opponent time to regenerate.

Ledgic: Go! He's growing back limbs faster than I'm cutting them off!

Ledgic shouted at the crowd.

Giru: you heard the man! Go!

Giru led the crowd through the security and into the base.

 **Note:** I'm not a "Ledgic fanboy" if such a thing exists. I simply needed a character to help illustrate the point of the main characters being helped by the People they helped and Ledgic made sense to give them someone that could do real damage. Yes, Ledgic can swing his sword at superspeeds, hence how he'd be a threat to Trunks in a sword fight.

INSIDE THE BASE

The group had responded with shock to learn that Earth was the last defense to a threat they had only just learned about. seems please to have rendered a crowd speechless.

: Well actually I should point out that I've already taken over some of the earth.

"What!?" the imprisoned responded

laughed. " Already acting like a hive mind I see. I should also reveal that I've even managed to infiltrate your group before you even took off."

This time there were only gasps. Myuu gestured with his hand. "You may reveal yourself now my fine actor"

some of the metallic slime moved to release one of the trapped figures. Gohan and Uub couldn't see who it was where they were positioned but Gohan could see Pan and Goten's faces, and they could apparently see who its was that had been released. Pan had a look of shock on her face.

Bra stepped forward and passed the group. she had a creepy smile and creepy eyes on her face.

"what?"

"No"

"...Bra"

The only one she acknowledged was Uub who had called her name. She walked to him and placed her hands on the sides of his face.

Bra: oh Uub. my favorite pawn.

Uub: But... You helped me defeat the rampaging machine?

Bra: Because as you said Dolltaki tried to unlock the monster within you...and he almost succeeded. The great Majin Buu under our control is worth sacrificing one indestructible robot. In fact I've been trying to get the little monster out of your head for a while now but it seems the Kais put a really strong mental barrier on you. I can't say I blame them after wha the did to them.

Uub: What? but how...

Bra: The kiss

Uub thought back to when Bra was restoring his confidence to save Pan. She had kissed him slightly on the lips as incentive. It seemed that's all it took. Inside Uub's mind, the cage imprisoning Kid Buu continued to shake. Kid Buu began shouting in anger. Outside a metallic slime kept pounding itself on the outside.

Uub: But why have I not been infected?

Bra: We want to bring the monster under control first. The human is easy but, Majin Buu is the biggest threat to us. Taking you over would make that harder since you were trained to keep that part of you imprisoned mentally.

Trunks: but...when were you infected?

Bra: When a gray slime fell to earth as a tiny ball and crawled into my crib.

Everyone was once again shocked. Bra explains that she had been a sleeper agent because Vegeta and Bulma were deemed two of the biggest threats to the plan to take earth. Bra reveals she has already infected her father by drugging his coffee. Myuu asks Bra who she would like to infect first and Bra chooses to infect her own brother to be a family again. Grey slime shoots through the air and into a cut on Trunk's cheek. The rest of the team but with Goten being the loudest voice urge Trunks to fight it but Trunks screams and then smirks with an evil grin and yellow eyes with red around them, showing he has been taken over. Bra then decides Gohan should be next. He is seemingly infected with the virus but Gohan tries to fight it. In his own head, Gohan is having an intense battle of the wills. A metallic substance is engulfing him but he sees images of people he cares about and after an intense mental battle. Gohan goes Super Saiyan 2 and there is a massive explosion from his sheer power.

The explosion frees the group but propels everyone back. At the same time, the crowd from the outside led by Giru breaks into the facility. The infected battle the group with Bra fighting Pan and Goten fighting Trunks. Myuu is hit and wounded by a stray blast fired ironically by Bra during her fight with Pan. Myuu flees into another deeper room which contains his creation he refers to as his "Baby". Dr. Myuu releases his creature and takes a sample of its DNA, placing it into a machine and giving it control of the metallic substance in the planets core. The metallic substance at the core starts to grow and begins flooding the area. is overtaken by it and the substance go into the room where the fight is taking place. Most of the crowd is overtaken. Gohan, Pan, Uub, and Goten flee while Trunks and Bra pursuit them.

Ledgic is on his knees with dropped swords in front of him that are smoking and partly broken, his hands bleeding from exhaustion. General Rildo smugly reassembles himsef. He picks up one of Ledgic's dropped swords and returns it to him, driving it through his neck. The group from inside the facility makes it to the surface but the substance continues to spread. Ledge sees trunks flying away with the group and unaware of the true situation, believes he has repayed his debt to help Trunks and dies with a smile. Geysers of the substance burst from the crowd. The inhabitants try to flee to shuttles to go off world. Trunks attacks Goten. Gohan goes to help but Goten shouts back.

Goten: Go! Get everyone out of here. Get back to earth and warn them!

Goten goes Super Saiyan and begins a battle with the infected Trunks. The others keep going. Pan also begins fighting the infected Bra. Uub reaches the ship but realizes without Bra they couldn't pilot the ship. Giru goes beside him and explains that he should be able to hack the ship and starts to do so. Gohan is attacked by General Rildo. The fight is intense as Rildo uses the planet itself to form spikes and follow Gohan through the air. Gohan tries to appeal to him by telling him that has been using him and that he is without honor. He manages to get through to Rildo and the General descends down to the metal liquid. His body melts into it and we then see the metal start to twist as if its fighting with itself. Pan battles Bra as the city crumbles while Goten and Trunks fight as Super Saiyans, Bra is about to finish off Trunks when Uub returns and uses Kaioken to send Bra crashing into a building. Pan and Uub then work together to help Goten defeats Trunks and the three move to get people to safety.

Uub and Goten make it back to the ship first but find no one else there. The ship takes off but with the hangar open so Gohan and Pan can still get in. Gohan gets in first but since Pan can't fly she summons the Nimbus. The Nimbus take her to the stratosphere while flying her towards the ship and as far into space as it could go. The Nimbus dissipates when it goes out too far for there to be air to sustain it and Pan jumps off it towards the ship, using her power pole to propel her towards it. Gohan catches her from inside the ship.

 **Note:**  
Pan survived the speed and lack of air for a brief moment thanks to her Saiyan heritage as while she would eventually suffocate in a vacuum, she can survive harsh conditions. Goku and his family would still die in space but as Saiyans they are "born with the ability to fight anywhere" according to King Kai, so cold temperatures for a second is survivable.

The Metal substance has now engulfed the planet yet gohan sees it twist and form two faces that appear to be struggling for control of the planet itself. the first has only a mouth and eyes while the other has a mouth that appears to be filled with terrifying sharp teeth and skull like empty eyes. It terrifies Pan. The more friendly face speaks out to Gohan in Rildo's voice.

"You have to destroy the Planet! Do it now! I'm losing control!

The face was completely replaced by the more sinister which gave the entire metal planet a skull like face with the sharp teeth. Gohan shouted to Uub and Goten. Gohan and Goten opened the Hangar and fired a combined Kamehameha blast which hit the planet but had no apparent affect besides a small blast. Uub could tell what he had to do but realized that this would bring him closer to unleashing the evil in him. He looked at Gohan and Goten giving it their all and turned serious. Uub walked passed them, held his hand above his head. A small purple ball of energy appeared and started to get slightly bigger. Uub arched his body to the side and moved his hand and the energy ball behind him to give the energy more space to build up and then he threw the energy ball like a baseball out of the hangar. Gohan recognizes it as Kid Buu's attack that destroyed the earth.

The small purple ball flies into the face eon the planet resembling a skull's mouth filled with terrifying large sharp teeth. Purple Light briefly emerges from the planet's eyes and mouth and in the next instant it explodes in a massive light that vaporizes it in its entirety.

Gohan, Pan, Goten, Uub and Giru are victorious but at the cost of the lives of Trunks and Bra. They start to worry about how many people on earth are infected. Pan spots a damaged shuttle and convinces the group to go search it. They find only one survivor as the ship was practically torn in half by the planet's explosion. The survivor is a young unconscious boy. They drop him off at a nearby orbital hospital, since they can't bring themselves to let him die. After dropping him off they make their escape without being seen. The boy opens his eyes and smiles evily. The greatest pawn was the one who wasn't infected. Pan's kindness led her to save his life. This did not sway his mission to kill all Saiyans. a metallic slime emerged from the boy's body and attack the nurse that came to tend to the boy's injuries. As she screamed while being assimilated all the boy could think was...

"See You Soon."

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Author's Note:** This ends the first Arc which I consider calling the Luud Arc. Up next is the Baby Arc. I will try to keep it to a 5 chapters per Saga/arc since this is meant to be a summary with occasional details scene since I personally think I'm better at plot than I am at individual scenes.


	6. Welcome to Earth

A small ship drifts through space on its way to earth. The crew onboard is somber. Pan is being held by her father. Uub sits in silence, wishing he was comforting Pan in his arms as well but remaining silent. Giru is focused only on moving the ship. Goten enters the room with a large duffle bag. He drops it on the ground before the others. It is partially open and is shown to contain the seven Namekian Dragonballs. Goten managed to save them from within the facility before it had been overwhelmed by the slime. Gohan realizes something.

"If the Namekian Dragonballs still function then that means that the Namekian Guardian Moori is still alive."

Gohan realized that as long as one infected remains alive then they will still be in danger.

Pan: What do we do now?

Gohan: We get back to earth. I know enough Namekian to summon Porunga. We will revive Dende, then Goku. I'd love to bring back Namek but until we can find a way to repel Baby then it may be too risky to give him more people he could take control of. We'll use the third wish to bring back Trunks and Bra. The wish should bring the person's mind and body back, so it should not bring the part to them being controlled by Baby back.

The others agreed and seemed hopeful. The ship landed on Kami's lookout. went out to greet them and they wasted no time in setting up the Dragonballs. They summoned Porunga and brought out Dende's body, which had been preserved in a glass case too big for it. Dende was brought to life. Gohan saw what looked like strange shock on Popo's face which made him worried. Popo has seen the Dragonballs be used many times. He immediately got suspicious. Gohan chose to hide his suspicion and made his second wish: Bring back Goku.

Unfortunately Goku was brought back at the exact instant when he was taken which means he was in the middle of firing a blast intended for Emperor Pilaf to prevent him from wishing him away. The blast went towards Pan and Gohan moved to stand in the way of it. It was not a strong blast as it was not intended to kill but Gohan would not take any chances. Goku was surprised by this and unfortunately this momentary distraction was enough for .

Porunga: Your wish is granted.

The Dragon vanished and the Dragonballs resorted to stone. A new planet appeared in the sky. It seemed mostly desert from Earth. The group stopped to stare at the new planet.

Pan: What is it?

: It's home.

Dende: All of ours.

Gohan realized Popo had infected Dende and acted fast, incapacitating them both. Goku is surprised and confused, asking them what's going on. Pan tells her grandfather that he disappeared and that they went to Namek to bring him back, but they met this evil alien that can control minds and he got Trunks and Bra and now he got "The Scary Genie" and "The Little Green boy".

Goku's only response was a blank expression and the words: umm...okay

Gohan: We should go. It's too dangerous to split up. we don't know who's infected. We'll check on Videl and mom and then we'll head to the Briefs household.

The rest nodded and they flew off to the Son household first. Goku, Gohan and Pan wondered what happened to Videl and Chi Chi. Gohan also wondered where Piccolo was.

ELSEWHERE.  
Tien Shinhan stood upon a snowy mountain. He looked around and seemed confused.

"up here"

Tien looked up and at the tallest snow covered peak floated Piccolo, touching the tip of the mountain with the tip of his foot. His arms were crossed.

Tien: Now can you tell me what this is all about?

Piccolo: Gohan and the others are back. I could hear them landing.

 **Note:**  
Piccolo's heightened hearing is most evident when he hears what Trunks told Goku in the Android Saga but there's also a time in _Broly: The Legendary Super saiyan_ where he seems to be able to hear things in the otherworld, and through the vacuum of space, which honestly should be impossible. So here Piccolo could pick up what's been going on as without 's careful manipulations, Baby has just gone out of control and seeks to infect everything. Piccolo was only able to hear the ship when it came back.

Tien: What! Then we should get to them before they get discovered!

Piccolo: No. They landed on the lookout. There's a strange silence when around the infected. I suspect that they have a hive mind. If a single one knows something then they all know.

The planet appears in the sky. Tien and Piccolo react in shock but then return to being serious.

Piccolo: That wish must have revealed their presence to Gohan and the others. You and I have survived this long because we are both loners, yet I've observed everything and know who we can trust but they won't. Gather everyone you can. I can't hear anything from Vegeta and Bulma. I'll go check on them.

Tien: I checked Kame House. There was no one there. I think Roshi took the submarine and might be hiding underwater with Oolong and the others. I also searched for Krillin and his family but they're gone too.

Piccolo nodded.

We need someway to turn this in our favor...and I think I know a way.

Piccolo then flew off.

He first went to the lookout. Dende and Popo were still knocked out.

Piccolo: Kami taught me how to do this. You are unworthy in your current state.

Piccolo held Dende and then placed his hand above his chest. An energy exit Dude an entered into Piccolo. He then placed Dende on the ground.

Piccolo: I am the Guardian of earth... for now.

Piccolo then made his way to Capsule Corps

He reached the Capsule Corps building and continued to hear nothing. He decided to break down the door and continued to search inside the seemingly vacant building. Many cities were enow abandoned but Piccolo knew the building wasn't. He broke down another door and inside found the Briefs family, including Bulma who was holding a gun.

: Oh thank god. it's just the green man!

Bulma: Piccolo! Are you?...you?

Piccolo: Would it matter if I wasn't?

Bulma: I suppose not. I don't think this thing would hurt you anyway. I made the lab sound proof back when Capsule Corps was business rivals with the Red Ribbon Army. Couldn't be too careful.

Bulma led Piccolo into her lab. He took notice of some objects within it, including a Saiyan Pod, but the thing that caught Piccolo's attention was a chamber filled with a red liquid. Piccolo noticed the silhouette of Vegeta inside it, shaking around almost compulsively. He put the sid of his head against the glass and his eyes widened as he heard one very faint sound.

It sounded like Vegeta screaming in pain.

Piccolo walked over to Bulma. Who was talking about the technology in the lab and how they can use it. Piccolo decided to think of someway to distract her.

Piccolo: I talked to Android 17. He said he was attack but somehow wasn't infected.

Bulma found this interesting and went over to a device.

Bulma: Well It's possible that the alien can only infect organic minds. cyborg minds might be too complicated for i...(Bulma is cut off as Piccolo grabs her and places his arm around her neck.)

Piccolo: What are you doing to Vegeta! Why is he in there!

Bulma: No! Wait if he hears you!

"MY BULMA!"

The silhouette of Vegeta in the tank roared and then the tank exploded, sending glass and red fluid everywhere. When the smoke cleared. Piccolo stood in shock at what he saw.

 **Note:** If this was animated. We would not see Vegeta in his entirety we would see yellow eyes with red around them, hair that has grown to his shoulders, red fur, and a red Saiyan tail

Vegeta was unrecognizable. Piccolo was shocked. He could sense its power. Piccolo only had time to say one thing.

"We're fucked"

Vegeta lunged at him and grabbed him by the neck, crushing enough to cause a spurt of green blood. It took only a second.

BACK TO THE GROUP  
As our heroes were flying towards the Son household two figures attacked Pan and Goten. Uub, Gohan and Goku turned their attention and realized by the color of the blurs and the ones they had chosen to attack that it was Bra and Trunks again, somehow alive from Namek's destruction. It was a foolish plan to attack them considering those who were with the group, showing that without the scientist. Baby was not too bright a strategist. Both Goku and Gohan made a note of this as they charged and struck the figures off of those they attacked. Bra had gone for her friend Pan and Trunks had gone for his fusion partner Goten. Uub and Goten told the rest of the Son family to go and that they would be fine. Gohan and Pan protested but Goku stopped them and said that they would be ok. He trained them after all.

During their fight Bra tries to play mind games with Uub by playing on his crush for her and how Bra is a spoiled rich girl who considers Uub a peasant. Uub comes up with a witty retort akin to " Bra...YOU GOT UGLY!" then hitting her with a strong attack and knocking her out. At the same time Goten managed to defeat Trunks, for what he realizes is the first time as Trunks usually beats him. Uub senses someone's ki nearby but Goten says he can sense nothing. Uub flies off and Goten follows until they find 's mansion. They go inside and find and Majin Buu hiding. Uub realizes he was sensing his other half.

As they are meeting with one another. Bra suddenly appears, injured and grabbing her arm but still persistent. She begins to monologue when Buu hits her with a beam that turns her into a doll. Uub catches the doll as it falls.

SON FAMILY

Goku, Gohan and Pan reached the house. Goku went in first. He could sense nothing but he had taught his wife and Gohan had taught his daughter in law how to hide their ki to prevent being detected by his enemies. Goku however, instead found Vegeta sitting in a chair with his legs crossed in the middle of the house. As they were flying to the house, Gohan had told Goku about how Bra said Vegeta was infected but Goku also wasn't sure whether to trust her or not. Bra could have been trying to turn them against each other.

Vegeta: Hey

Goku:...Hi

Vegeta: Funny thing happened while you were gone. Not haha funny though. The Namekian said he could hear something going on. Think it was about some Tuffle. Doesn't seem like anything to be worried about.

Goku: And how is Piccolo?

Vegeta; No idea. Probably in a desert somewhere. You know Bra just came over to the house.

Goku: Really I just saw her. What did she say?

Vegeta: She said something about a Tuffle taking over minds,and she specifically warned me about you.

Goku got into a fighting position. Vegeta recognized he was striking the same pose from when Vegeta had first fought him. Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta: So that's how you want it?

Vegeta stood up, shouted and went Super Saiyan 2. Goku did the same. Vegeta placed his hands in the familiar position of his Galick Gun technique. Goku started to charge up a Kamehameha.

Goku: Something's never change. Right buddy?

KamehameHA!

Galick Gun!

The two attacks clashed and surprisingly didn't destroy the house they were still in due to being in control of their Ki. Pan and Gohan smashed through a wall and saw Goku in trouble. Gohan rushed in but then felt and look down to see two familiar green hands grabbing him by both his ankles. Piccolo then burst through the ground and into the air. Gohan tried to reach out towards Pan. Pan leaped at Gohan and their hands almost joined before Gohan was pulled sharply away into the sky. He next remembered being slammed into and being embedded into a cliff. His former mentor, Piccolo stood above him.


	7. A New Super Saiyan Arises

**Note:** For those of you wondering how Piccolo can take on Gohan, that will be explained but its best to keep it a surprise for now.

Piccolo and Gohan engage in a massive battle where Gohan is shocked at how strong Piccolo is and how well he is doing against him. Gohan is getting heavily beaten and he seems powerless. Pan watches this with shock at seeing her father and godfather fighting when she is suddenly attacked by two figures who were hiding in the basement with Piccolo: Chi Chi and Videl. Pan tries to hold her own against the swift kicks of her mother and grandmother. Gohan sees this and strikes Piccolo with a hard enough blow to send his crashing into a mountain, then he rushes over to where Chi Chi and Videl are fighting Pan. He appears behind his wife and mother.

"I'm Sorry"

Gohan uses each of his hands to deliver a karate chop to the necks of both Videl and Chi Chi at the same time, knocking them out. He has his eyes closed as he hates having to hit his own family even if it's not them. Pan runs up to and hugs Gohan. Gohan returns the hug but then lifts his head up and sees Piccolo standing there. Gohan tells Pan to get to his side. Pan does so and father and daughter strike fighting poses as Piccolo walks towards them. Piccolo seems surprised.

Piccolo: You're not infected

Gohan:what?

Piccolo: Bra and Trunks arrived before you. They told us about the monster they encountered that could take control of minds and said that you and the others were overtaken.

Gohan: Bra has been infected since she was a baby.

Piccolo demonstrated shock

Piccolo: If she's been infected for that long that the means she'd have to have effected Bulma, but then why didn't she infect Vegeta?

Now it was Gohan's turn to be shocked.

Gohan: Vegeta's not infected!?

Piccolo: No. People in earth started attacking each other. Capsule Corps locked down to prevent anyone getting in. I suspected Bulma when I see Vegeta in some kind of tune but then Vegeta explained to me that they were working on a secret project.

FLASHBACK  
Vegeta was walking through Capsule Corps, thinking about his power and comparing it to Goku. He had surpassed Goku but didn't understand one thing.

"Maybe I'll never obtain Super Saiyan 3. I suppose that's a good thing since it drains power but still I can't help but think its only a matter of time before Goku surpasses me again. He already did when he became the Super Saiyan God."

Vegeta walked into a room where his wife was working on something on one of the larger computers. He had a soda in one hand and a towel around his neck.

Vegeta: Why are you so busy?

Vegeta put particular emphasize on the word So as if he meant it as an insult. Bulma ignored this.

Bulma: the Kais and I have been working on a top secret project. I'm only telling you because it was meant for Goku but I knew you would want in once you found out about it.

Bulma had some images appear on the screen(if this was animated we would not see them) Vegeta seemed surprised.

Vegeta: What is that?

Bulma: The Kais wanted Goku to be prepared to face an opponent as strong as Majin Buu so they found this race of scientists and had them construct a form that could boost his power. A form beyond Super Saiyan 3, though nowhere near as strong as Super Saiyan God.

Vegeta was interested and also angered to think his wife would be a willing accomplice in helping his rival surpass him. As far as Vegeta was concerned, the days of him being weaker than Goku were over. He would not let Goku surpass him again.

Vegeta: Yeah well that doesn't look anything like Goku. I mean what's with the red fur...and the yellow eyes. Ridiculous.

Vegeta confidently took a sip.

Bulma: Actually this is for you.

Vegeta spat out his drink suddenly in surprise.

Vegeta: You mean to tell me that you made one of those...things...for me.

Bulma: Of course. I wouldn't joke about this I know how seriously you take surpassing Goku.

Bulma started typing to make the images change

Bulma:The alien race they're using are skilled in grafting DNA onto someone. They'll create the physical form using a clone they took from you and Goku's DNA, and then they'll transfer it through a beam. it's like how Saiyans can turn into Oozaru's using Blutz waves but instead the beam contains nanites that rewrite the DNA, while also injecting new DNA into the host. The nannies have the basic blueprint and there you have what I like to call Super Saiyan 4.

Vegeta showed a small smile.

Vegeta: Looks like the race isn't over like I thought it was but rest assured Kakarot...

Vegeta crushed the beer in his hand.

Vegeta: The Prince of all Saiyans will become the strongest in the Universe!

THE PRESENT  
Goku and Vegeta's battle propelled them through plains and into an abandoned city. They continue an intense battle in their Super Saiyan 2 forms. Neither of them goes into Super Saiyan 3. Gohan, Piccolo and Pan are flying towards where the battle is taking place. In her lab, Bulma approaches a large cannon like machine and sits in the cockpit. She aims it at Vegeta. Bulma smiles and thinks to herself.

"I've added some of the metallic substance that our new Master is made of. Vegeta will become a Super Saiyan 4 and once he joins us we will be a family again."

Goku and Vegeta continued their fight.

Goku: Still not going Super Saiyan 3 huh?

Vegeta: Still the same as ever even when you're...wait...Goku would have gone Super Saiyan 3 by now! Which means... YOU'RE NOT INFECTED!

Bulma fired the weapon and a later was shot through the air. It was time for Vegeta. Goku pushed him out of the way and the lazar hit Goku.

Gohan, Pan and Piccolo arrived just as there was a bright flash of energy. Vegeta moved towards the group while keeping his eyes on the silhouette of Goku. The silhouette of Goku was surrounded by a sphere of red energy with lightning surrounding it The form of Goku shifted and then the sphere eventually diminished.

Until all that remained was Goku, who had transformed into something completely different. His hair remained the same but his eyes were had yellow irises and a red outline. His chest was now fully exposed, his muscles having grown large enough to rip the shirt yet maintain Goku's slender figure. Fortunately for modesty's sake his orange pants remained on though they were ripped a the ankles. There was a red aura and red lightning emerging from his body. He wore a creepy smile.

Goku had become a Super Saiyan 4.


	8. A Brief History of Androids

**Author's Note:** This wa meant to be a very long chapter to make up for the shorter previous chapter but couldn't handle its size so here you go.

EARLIER...

Darkness...

found himself surrounded by it and then it parted and light began to shine into his protection. He was somewhat disgusted to see the Saiyans named Trunks and Bra had survived and were beside him. He would never find it comforting to be in the protection of Saiyans. The substance departed and Myuu activated a forcefield to surround them. He scanned for any signs of his creation outside of the metallic substance that dissipated around him. It appeared his creation had died to save its creator until the substances started to come together. Trunks was the first to speak.

Trunks: We should follow them, father.

Trunks pointed and saw a ship leaving.

Myuu: No. They will expect us. It would be better to send some of the others we've brought to our cause i already have a good amount of earth's inhabitants. They will get there before us and find a world that has ravaged by chaos.

Bra: Father, I know a way that will allow us to reach earth before them. if you allowed me to...

Myuu: NO!

He did not trust his creation enough to allow it to take him over which is why he had installed a metal piece into his mind.

Myuu: What is this way?

Trunks: The inhabitants of the planet Yardrat know a technique called Instant transmission that will take us to earth. They are part of me. We share a hive mind now. I also know the Instant Transmission technique. We can go to earth now.

was skeptical but nonetheless agreed to it. Trunks held out his hand and he took it. In an instant they went from floating in a protective shield in space to a bust street in some unknown city. acted unsurprised and pulled out a device that was beeping in his pocket.

Myuu: It seems I underestimated these humans. I've scanned for the most advanced piece of technology on the planet.

Myuu activated the shield around them again and took them hovering through the air. They moved out of the city, into a plain, into the mountains, and then the shield reached a metal wall. Trunks and Bra made short work of the wall and gazed upon the ruins of a large super computer. Myuu noticed that it wa heavily damaged and likely didn't work anymore.

Myuu: I have to give my compliments to the engineer. This supercomputer will do nicely for my research. Now let's see if I can't get it running again. As for you two, I suggest you go forth and spread the gospel. Be careful and attack systematically rather than openly.

Bra and Trunks smiled and flew away to the nearest city. stayed behind.

LATER

Myuu had repaired enough of the machine that it started to light up. It beeped several lights of different colors. Myuu realize this was morse code and it was instructions. He performed some further tampering and the computer then spoke.

"Thank you for restoring who are you? How did you find this place?

Myuu: I didn't realize you're creator had given you the power of speech. I am . I have business to attend to and I believe you can help me.

"My creator is the great who lives on in me."

Myuu: I see...Your creator used you to prolong his own life. I can relate. I was planning on using you for spare parts but now i think...

Myuu paused as he found files on the Saiyans on earth in the computer database. They were outdated by what Myuu knew but nonetheless he found them interesting.

:..That we may have a common enemy.

LATER...

Dr. Myuu shouted in anger and slammed his hand down on the machine he was working on.

: Dammit! My creation is out of my control!

:It seems you and I have more in common than just enemies.

The voice of Gero was mocking him. Myuu realized however, that he had learned a secret from the disembodied voice which had been mostly silent. Myuu checked the computer for information on 's creations and found files on Gero's androids. Androids 1 through 7 were deemed failures, suffering flaws with intelligence or breaking down. Android 8 was created by with the assistance of . Upon being activated Android 8 refused to harm anyone and was deemed a failure. Myuu had learned that true artificial intelligence, when first gaining sentience, usually moves to two extremes, preserving life or destroying it. Myuu didn't understand it. Android 8 was said to be out there somewhere but was missing, last seen moving into the woods.

Myuu pulled up another file on Android 9. It was a short man with red hair. there was a metallic helmet on his head. His left eye was cybernetic with a "9" over it and the other one may have been cybernetic as well as it seemed to be bright red with no irises or pupil distinction despite appearing otherwise to be a human eye. He wore a suit with an inside stripe shirt. He had a metallic hand and a sash around his neck with a strange design on it. The data gave the name: Commander Red.

 **Note:** If you've played Dragonball Online you'll know that Android 9 is Commander Red reborn as a cyborg. Commander Red is the leader of the Red Ribbon army. since he is Android 9 it seems like turning him into a cyborg was a means to save his life, resulting in 's first successful cyborg. turning him into a cyborg also granted his wish of wanting to be taller so there's no need for him to want the dragon balls, which is why he went after them.

Myuu continued reading. Androids 10 through 12 were Gero's attempts to create Cyborgs. They did not last very long.

Android 13, 14, and 15 were incomplete at the time of the Doctor's death. His supercomputer completed the androids and sent them out to attempt to kill Goku. They were destroyed by Goku, Trunks and Vegeta respectively. 14 and 15 were no match for the Super Saiyan transformation but Android 13 adapted to easily overpower the Saiyans. Myuu was intrigued by this concept of a "Super Android".

Android 16 was an android modeled after Gero's son, who had passed away while Androids 13 through 15 were being created. He was an artificial intelligence, however Gero managed to tamper with the artificial brain enough that while the android wanted to preserve all life, it did wish to kill only one person: Son Goku.

Android 17 and 18 were human teenagers Gero abducted. They were deemed too rebellious. It also stated that attempted to activate them again and was killed by them. Myuu realized the computer had been monitoring them. Android 17 was in some sort of forest. Android 18's location was unknown.

Myuu came up with an idea.

ELSEWHERE...  
Gohan, Pan, Piccolo and Vegeta stood in awe at Goku's transformation. What seemed strange is that the appearance seemed...evil. Bulma had designed it and the group did not know how long she had been infected. Naturally Vegeta was the first to challenge Goku's new strength, landing a swift kick to Goku's neck. The force of the blow broke several bones in Vegeta's body while Goku did not move when it hit. Goku lifted one hand, grabbing Vegeta's leg and raising the other hand to fire a blast into Vegeta's chest. the blast hit Vegeta and ripped off small pieces of his skin and muscle with its energy, leaving a large wound in his chest as he fell to the ground.

Goku: My father was planning on having me possess you Prince Vegeta, after all it was your father that led the war against my people, but this "Goku" will have to do.

Vegeta tried to stand up but fell back down to the ground. He berated himself. The prince of all Saiyans had nearly been killed with one hit. Gohan went Super Saiyan 2 and attacked his father. Goku did not shift his gaze nor turn to face his son. He simply raised an arm and caught Gohan's punch, twisting his son's, breaking it. Gohan screamed in pain. Piccolo was next to act. He landed a blow on Goku's face that made him move his head with the punch but did not hurt him. Goku ignored Piccolo and turned to grab Gohan by the throat. Metal liquid emerged from Goku's hand and moved up to enter Gohan's ears. Goku dropped Gohan, who fell onto the ground with a loud crash. His body began to go through compulsions and flailed around while on the ground. He lifted his back while lying on the ground. His eyes rolled into his head. Inside he was struggling to fight off being controlled.

MEANWHILE IN A SUBMARINE  
Android 18, Krillin, their daughter Marron, Muten Roshi, Oolong and Launch were in a cold damp submarine. Roshi insisted that he could send something was off. Roshi and Oolong were bickering and Krillin along with the others had gotten involved. Android 18 felt their voices fading out from her hearing. There was a loud whirring sound in her brain and she grabbed her head in pain. She led out a scream and fell to her knees. The arguing group froze where they were. Krillin was the first to move and walked up to his wife, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and asking if she was alright. Android 18 was in still in pain but she suddenly flew upwards and crashed through the top of the submarine which started flooding. Everyone started panicking. Android 18 did not need to breath. Krillin was not sure if he could make it and none of the others could fly. Fortunately Master Roshi remained calm while the others panicked. Roshi closed his eyes and flexed his muscles to the point where they grew giant and ripped through his shirt, leaving him in a white tank top. Roshi was now much larger due to his increased muscle mass. He moved his arms into position to fire a Kamehameha wave. Krillin panicked upon seeing this

Krillin: Master Roshi! What the Hell! Don't do the Kamehameha wave in here!

Roshi didn't listen and fired the blast. Trillin was in its path. he jumped out of the way. The Kamehameha wave destroyed the other half of the submarine but continues to travel until it hit the seafloor, obliterating an entire seabed. The blast propelled the submarine forward and out of the water.

 **Note:** I know Dragonball is inconsistent on Ki control but I believe that fighters can manipulate their ki in certain ways. For example, in the fight between Goku and Vegeta we saw the ground being destroyed but we didn't see so much destruction in the much more powerful fight between Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and super Perfect Cell. The fighters were controlling their ki. In one instance Goku uses a Kamehameha to push himself out of the way. Goku's ki attacks do not push him back unless he allows them to. That is what Roshi is doing here. He's forcing all his power to pushing himself and the submarine out of the water.

The submarine is sent tumbling through the air and crashing down onto the ground. It finally came to a halt and the people inside exited. Krillin immediately looked around. He had forgotten he could not sense his wife's energy. Trillin however picked up another more massive ki. The others did as well and decided to head for it.

Goku was a Super Saiyan 4. He had surpassed Vegeta and defeated him in one hit. the Prince lied on the ground bleeding from his wound. His son Gohan also laid on the ground fighting for control of his own body. Pan stood there, frozen in place either by her fear or knowing that she stood no chance.

So why was it that even with his new power? WAS HE STRUGGLING TO DEFEAT PICCOLO!

He was fighting with all his might and yet the Namekian continued to evade attacks from him. Piccolo must have been holding back form not wanting to hurt Gohan if he wasn't infected. Piccolo was fighting with full power. Goku had landed some hits on the Namek but he continued to regenerate. the two were evenly matched. It made Goku more mad. He had achieved a never before seen form yet there it was being matched in combat.

"Maybe its because he hasn't mastered the form yet"

that had to be it. There was no way a namekian could be stronger than a Saiyan.

Kikoho!

Suddenly an energy attack came down on him from above. Goku looked up and then covered his eyes as he was blinded. He stared at the ground and saw a massive hole in the shape of a square. Goku then looked up and saw Tien Shinhan with his hands in a triangle position.

Tien: Kikoho!

Goku fired a beam from his hand. Tien was surprised but managed to just barely dodge the blast. Goku taunted then by appearing in front of him and flicking his third eye, sending him into a wall. Piccolo took advantage of this to land a hit of Goku, though failing to hurt him. Piccolo remained skilled enough to avoid being hit even if he could do no damage. Goku turned to see several other figures approaching him. Master Roshi was running and Krillin was flying. Goku didn't see them as a threat and turned his attention towards where he had fringed Tien, while also resuming his battle with Piccolo. Krillin, Roshi and the others, including new arrivals such as Yamcha, Puar and Chiatzou all gathered on a mountain where they could see the battle going on in the distance.

Yamcha: What's going on?

Roshi: something's wrong with Goku. He has the eyes of a killer.

Krillin: We should talk to him. After real we are his oldest friends.

Master Roshi, Oolong,Yamcha and Puar agreed and moved towards the battle. Chiatzou moved to Tien's position. Trillin and Yamcha moved towards Goku.

Yamcha: Goku! Listen to me! You have to!...

He did not finish speaking as Goku fired a blast that obliterated Yamcha in seconds. Puar was floating by Yamcha at the time but said nothing with the speed of the attacks. Trillin and Oolong jumped from the quick attack and death.

Krillin: Holy Shit! Goku! What did you do!?

Goku: I killed Yamcha! Big deal! he was annoying! It's not like he was bringing anything important! If you ask me he should've stayed dead after our battle with the Saiyans.

Krillin was shocked and the words came out before he could stop them.

Krillin: wha...what about me?

Goku: na. You're cool you banged an android. Didn't think you had it in you.

Krillin: re...really?

Goku: oh yeah. Now get out of here. I'm only after the Saiyans. I took control of all the humans to get them off the planet. I wanted this fight to be personal. Well except Bulma. I needed her.

On the newly created planet Tuffle. Several alien ships were arriving. Some of the ships landed on earth and picked up crowds of people to be taken to the new planet. Both the humans and the aliens remained silent and marched towards the ship in an orderly manner.

Goku: You should go with them Krillin. You are a good friend and I promise I won't take control of you, not that it matters if you believe me or not. Either way you should get out of here, because you don't want to see what happens next.


	9. A Long Coming Genocide

Krillin could only stand there. He honestly considered the offer. He considered doing it for Marron but then realized where his wife: Lazuli had gone.

She herself did not know.

GERO'S LAB

Android 18 hated this place and despised coming back. She had no control of her movements. She was trapped in her own body. At the corner of her eye she saw her brother Lapis, who she hadn't seen in a while. This was not the reunion she was hoping for. They entered through the lab and inside saw a large supercomputer with a strange alien creature in front of it.

Myuu: ahh welcome. So you are Gero's creations. it took me a while but I was able to take control of you once again using his research.

The Androids had blank expressions and nodded.

I have need of you. My creation is disobeying my commands. Once they are done they will come after me, however my creation cannot take control of the minds of androids and robots.

Android 17: I see where this is going.

Android 17 had remained silent out of frustration for his current condition. Myuu realizes he had no need to continue explaining.

Myuu: Baby has taken control of Goku. With his new power as a Super Saiyan 4 we stand no chance against him in a direct fight. However Super Saiyan 4 was an experiment created by Bulma Briefs. I want you to steal the experiment from Capsule Corps.

Android 18: What?

Myuu: The experiment started off as tests being done on a cloned body of Goku. I want you to steal that body. I may be able to modify the form to be accessible to one of you. I suppose it would have to be 17 since he is the stronger of the two of you.

17, despite being controlled, seemed to smile at this. 18 thought this was at the prospect of being stronger than his former enemy: Goku.

Myuu: 17, you remain here. I nee dot run some tests so the procedure will go more smoothly. 18, you will be the one to go to Capsule Corps.

18 could only nod and then left.

SATAN'S MANSION:

Uub and Goten could send the immense ki when it appeared and were about to leave when Mr. Satan and Buu stopped them. Buu stopped Uub and spoke in incomplete and cryptic english.

Buu: No!... Uub stay here! Buu need Uub to stay with Buu.

Uub didn't undertand why but he felt that the need dot stay, yet he felt bad when Goten was allowed to leave.

When Goten had traveled a great amount of distance away from Satan's mansion, he was ambushed by trunks. It seems he had followed his sister to the Mansion but chose to hide and wait for the right time to strike. It seems the infected had negative traits like their rivalries escalated. Trunks attacked his rival with increased anger but Goten was not worried. He had fought Trunks many times before and this was now the third time he had fought the infected Trunks. He decided to make a point of this to his old friend.

Goten: aww c'mon. I already beat you in a fair fight why would this be any different?

Trunks: your father has joined us.

Goten led out an audible gasp and displayed shock but then chose to laugh and act smug to hide his fear.

Goten: Yeah and why should I believe you?

Trunks: Because saiyan, I have a hive mind. Anything one of my bodies know. we all know and that includes certain moves. Some moves need a certain power level or species to do them but they more or less all use ki. Which means...

Trunks went Super Saiyan

Goten: oh no...

Trunks: Kaioken! Times 20!

Trunks charged and struck Goten with a powerful force. Goten flew down to the ground and charged up a Kamehameha wave. To his surprise, trunks prepared the same move. He heard the sound:

"Kamehame...

Trunks suddenly teleported behind where Goten was standing. He had two fingers lifted up to his forehead with one hand and in the other he had his hand stretched out towards Goten.

"Ha!"

Trunks fired the blast point blank at Goten

At Satan's Mansion. Uub could sense the battle and attempted to leave to help his friend but Buu grabbed him and prevented him from moving.

Uub: I have to do something!

Buu: No Buu need Uub to help Buu.

Uub kept struggling until he could sense that Goten and Trunks had stopped fighting but were still alive. He knew what that meant and stopped fighting Buu's grip. He fell to his knees, a mix of anger, shock and despair on his face and tears in his eyes. He stayed that way for a long time before anger overwhelmed him and he suddenly turned to throw punches at Buu.

Uub: Pink bastard! I could have saved him if you had let me go!

Uub's punches did nothing against Buu's was no strength behind them. All they did was cause Buu's belly to bounce slightly.

Buu:Uub must stay alive. If squishy monster get Uub then he let Kid Buu out and universe go boom.

Uub could process some of this despite the way Buu spoke. Buu seemed to be aware that a part of the creature was already within him, trying to free Kid Buu from within his mind. If it took control of his human mind then Kid Buu would be unleashed without Uub's ability to control him and be a serious threat. Uub had mental barriers placed on him by Old Kai to better restrain his inner Kid Buu persona, and they seemed to be keeping the creator out of his mind, but for how long?

AT THE BATTLE  
The snowy mountain was stained with blood. Then Shinhan was lying on the ground facing the sky in a pool of red snow. He looked to his right and saw the lifeless figure of Chiatzou to his side. He looked up and saw the figure of Goku in his new form hovering a great distance in the air. He placed his hands in the triangle pose for the tri beam. He looked through the pose of his hands with his third eye to see Goku through it. What surprised Tien however was that Vegeta suddenly appeared and grabbed Goku from behind in a full nelson.

Vegeta: Do It!

Vegeta shouted at the top of his lungs. Goku muttered only a "what?" at seeing Vegeta recovered. Ten obliged and fired the beam. It hit Goku but could not hope to hurt him, Tien kept firing regardless. Goku then heard a faint sound which alarmed him.

"Special Beam Canon!"

Goku turned and dodged the beam Piccolo fired. He had not forgotten the Namekian that seemed to do well against him. The beam unfortunately traveled directly through Tien's hand pose and struck him through his third eye. Tien then exploded outward. The explosion took was so powerful it left a perfect sphere shaped hole in the in most of the mountain. The rest crumbled from a lack of support. Goku turn his head to face them and smiled at Piccolo accident killing one of his own allies. Piccolo for a moment turned somber.

"I'm sorry Tien"

Goku had grabbed Vegeta by the throat. He followed up by raising his other hand and firing a blast into Vegeta's chest and then striking him downwards, hurling him to the ground and creating a crater. The impact kicked a large cloud of dust into the air. He then saw how Vegeta had recovered. Krillin was making his way to the downed Prince with a bag of Senzu beans, He used instant transmissions to appear in front of Krillin. Krillin let out a sqeal of fear and Goku fired a beam like blast that destroyed the bag containing the senzu beans. Goku then grin with his mouth closed, making him seem sinister. He walked towards Krillin slowly.

Goku: Krillin. Krillin. Krillin.(he said in a soft tone a parent has towards a disobedient child). You disappoint me. I guess I'll just have to kill you now.

Goku held out his arm but then an odd thing happened. Goku reverted to his base form. He was shocked by this.

huh?..what?...What Happened?

CAPSULE CORPS:  
Bulma was at the helm of the large machine, which continue dot fire energy towards Goku, maintaining his transformation. She was pleased with how the transformation was going as well as the battle. Just then a ki blast destroyed the machine. Bulma turn and let out a "Hey!" almost instinctively. Android 18 was standing there with energy coming from his hand.

18: Where is the experiment! TELL ME!

The blast had left a hole in the wall and 18 could see Goku approaching her husband. she felt worried but thought the others could help him, and indeed Piccolo, Master Roshi and even Pan were approaching the weakened Goku.

Goku: No! This can't happen! Why am I so weak!

Bulma: I couldn't perfect the form in time. Its incomplete that's why I was using the generator.

18: Well then take me to the experiment NOW!

Than something unexpected happened...

Gohan got back up, having been fighting for control of his own body.

And his eyes had a sinister look to them.

He quickly came to his father's aid.

Goku: welcome back Gohan. Looks like we are a family again. Well...except Pan, but that can be fixed.

Gohan: Piccolo is not stronger than me dad! He's just gotten very good at...dodging.

Goku realized what goku meant. As a Super Saiyan 4 he easily overpowered Piccolo yet couldn't land a hit on him. Gohan saw that Vegeta was still injured.

Gohan: Don't worry I have an idea.

Goku: You mean WE have an idea.

Gohan fired a Kamehameha wave at Vegeta's lifeless body. Piccolo flew in to attempt to save him and took the blast head on. Piccolo screamed and his body was incinerated. The smoke cleared and there was nothing left of either Vegeta or Piccolo.

Pan: NOOOOOOO!

Goku covered his ears in annoyance.

Gohan: We should kill her.

Goku: No. Let her live. Just a little while longer.

Goku turned to face Krillin.

Goku: Him on the other hand.

Android 18 flew out of the lab through the hole and landed a direct hit on Goku, being in his base form, and too weak to go Super Saiyan, He was sent flying by the hit. 18 then felt a pain i her head again. Gohan went to his father's side.

Myuu: What do you think your doing 18? You have a mission.

Krillin approached his wife slowly.

Krillin: Honey are you ok?

18 suddenly shot out an arm and grabbed her husband's head and began slowly squeezing it. she was trying to fight it but could only react in horror.

18: No please! Don't do this!

Myuu: You failed your mission, perhaps you need some encouragement. You have a daughter don't you? well I have control over your body, and if you don't complete your mission. Then I will do this to her.

18's hand squeezed. She was able to close her eyes and felt a loud pop followed by something smearing her face. she didn't want to open her eyes but did so slowly and when she did she felt tears in her eyes and fell to her knees. Sh then lifted her head dup and released a loud scream. as if nature could tell the mood, it began to rain.

Gohan: This raining is fitting weather for your demise.

18 did not move yet Goku and Gohan did not immediately kill her. Goten and Trunks arrived after sometime, they were infected. They turned their attention to Pan, who was also starting to cry.

Gohan: Pathetic little, Saiyan. You won't get to die with your family.

They all flew away. Pan and 18 stayed where they were in their tears as the world ended around them. The others were gone. The last of the ships carried the infected offworld and to the newly Tuffle planet. , Uub and Buu were abe to sneak onto the ships. Uub looked one last time on the earth. he hated what he was doing it but it now seemed that he had to take down his master, which he didn't think he could do.

Goku, Gohan and Goten watched as earth finished being evacuated with 18, Pan and some others as the only remaining ones.

Goku: Are you all ready?

It was a question that needed to be asked or answer given the mind they shared but he did it anyway. The two sons nodded.

Goku looked at the earth.

Goku: It's time to complete a genocide a long time coming.

Goku got into the stance to perform the Kamehameha wave. His two sons did the same. they spoke in unison to perform the father son Kamehameha.

KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAA!

On earth, Pan could see the blast approaching them as a blue light. Master Orshi, heavily injure but still buff approached her.

Roshi: So this is how I die. Truly I mean. By my own technique!...No to hell with that! It's an insult! It's an outrage! You think you can beat me with my own technique. Well I got new for you punks! No one does the Kamehameha better than the one who invented it!

Roshi powered up his move. and fired it and to Pan's shock he actually managed to fire a blast large enough to collide and hold back all three beams. Pan was able to wipe away her tears to be awed by the sight. She managed to smile at this and remember her fighting spirit and how she wanted to die fighting. This perverted old man was holding back an attack by three Super Saiyans. She wanted to die a hero and she ran to space in front of Roshi and fired her own Kamehameha. It was small but she poured her heart into it and it grew bigger. She started to feel fear and sadness replace by anger and determination.

"You took control of them all"

She could see her family and friends with smiling faces in her mind.

"Dad"

"Mom"

"Grandpa"

"Grandma"

"Uncle Goten"

"You killed Mister Piccolo"

Her power started to rise and her hair started to spike. A yellow aura started to appear around her.

"YOU KILLED EVERYONE!"

She thought back to those killed: Tien, Chiatzou, Piccolo, Vegeta...

"AND I SWEAR ...IF YOU KILL ME! I WILL FIND A WAY TO COME BACK!

Pan's hair finally turned spiky in a burst of yellow energy as power resonated from her.

AND I WILL KILL YOU!

BECAUSE I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!

The three blasts overpowered the child and the old man and seconds later...

the planet earth exploded.


	10. Deus Ex Machina

**Author's Note:** Another cut in half Chapter which is a shame because I really like the ending of the full chapter

Pan's first thoughts were:

"Am I dead?"

"Is this heaven?"

She looked around and didn't recognize the world around her. She was approached by a strange creature she didn't recognize wearing what Pan's more feminine side thought were gaudy clothes.

"not Exactly" said Kibito Kai.

Kibito helped her up and she looked around to see a nearby tree where Old Kai and an also alive Master Roshi were siting in the tree's shade and looking over one of those magazines he liked that dad wouldn't let her near till she was 18.

Kibito: Son Pan, Welcome to the sacred world of the Kais.

Pan was still recovering from the trauma she had experienced but she couldn't deny that the new world she found herself in was beautiful in a way that only nature could be. Pan looked around and to her relief saw there were other survivors beside her. Android 18 was standing by a cliff looking into the distance with he back turned towards them. She decided against going to talk to her. Pan then spotted Vegeta, leaning on a tree with his arms crossed and eyes closed as if in deep thought.

Kibito: We were distracted by some strange anomalies. By the time we learned of the invasion it was already well under way. I saved as many as I could using my instantaneous movemen teleport.

The Kai gestured towards others including Launch, Marron, Oolong, Giru and other acquaintances of theirs.

Pan: Where's Piccolo?

Kibito Kai turned somber.

Kibito: I'm sorry but...

that moment flashed in his mind.

Kibito: When the blast headed towards them I only had a moment to react.

In Kibito's flashback he teleported behind Piccolo and grabbed the injured Vegeta, then teleported away. Piccolo extended his arms out to hold back the blast, let out a roar of pain and once Kibito had vanished. Piccolo was incinerated by the blast. It all took a second, but it was clear Piccolo, for the second time in his life, had sacrificed his life to save someone else, and much in a similar way.

Pan's expression changed to mirror Kibito's somber expression but then she realized something and she now seemed hopeful.

Pan: Wait! Then that means he should be in the afterlife. We can go get him! and the others too!

Kibito Kai hated to see the child's hopeful face change but he had to tell her the truth.

Kibito: That's part of the problem. We don't know where Piccolo is. I went to the check in line and King Yemma hasn't seen him.

Pan: What! But then...Where could he be?

WHERE PICCOLO IS  
Piccolo rose up from the ground. He realized the ground beneath his feet was not dirt but actually neatly tiled. He was in a garden as when he turned around he saw palm trees with coconuts and then looked around to see many breeds of flowers and trees, many of which seems out of place, many of which did not belong to the earth. Piccolo moved off the tiled floor and into the jungle. The trees got more thick as he went on, now resembling an amazonian rainforest. He reached the end and saw that he was on some kind of cube shaped stone box like structure that was floating in a strange void. There were clouds above him that blocked the entire sky except for one area where sunlight was shining through onto the island Piccolo was on. Piccolo noted that when he first woke up it was so bright there didn't seem to be any clouds at all. Around the island there were several multicolored planets smaller then or just a little bigger than King Kai's. Below the island was a black void with red sky surrounding it.

"Are you done sightseeing?"

Piccolo looked up and saw two familiar figures. It was an obese deity resembling an anthropomorphic cat with purple skin, red pants and a rest around his neck. Despite how ridiculous his appearance may be considered. He radiated power and managed to intimidate Piccolo overtime. Beside him was a blue skinned female deity with white hair in a pony tail. She wore a green outfit and in he right hand held a scepter with a black sphere orbited by a ring at the top of it. Piccolo bowed.

Piccolo: Hello again...Champa and Vados.

FLASHBACK( In Piccolo's Narration)  
There were once seven Universes. Each with their own god of destruction. Champa and Vados were the siblings and rivals of Beerus and Whis respectively. They showed up in our universe not long after Beerus and Whis disappeared. They didn't know where they had gone and fortunately Vados was able to keep Champa's temper in line with a swift hand strike to the back of the neck, knocking him out in one blow. Champa show visible pain and then fell into a snoring sleep. Vados caught him and placed him on the ground slowly. The others were shocked by this and stood there flabbergasted. Vados then addressed the group in he usual tone.

Vados: You'll have to excuse my pet. He was hoping on holding a tournament against Beerus. it seems that will have to be put on hold. Now...would any of you be interested in being the God of Destruction?

"WHAT!"

The entire gathered crowd had shouted that word at once. Vados spoke again in that same tone, unfazed in the slightest.

Vados: This Universe needs a god of Destruction to maintain the natural order. Goku, if I understand correctly you did well against Beerus, would you like to be the God of Destruction?

Goku rubbed the back of his head while blushing.

Goku: Well gee...Thanks but uh...sorry...my place is here on earth with my family and friends.

Vegeta scoffed at this and received looks from his wife and son.

Vados: I understand.

Vados turned to face the others.

Vados: How about the rest of you?

Yamcha immediately stepped up with his hand raised in the air.

Yamcha: Me! I'll do it!

He was slapped on the back of the head by Bulma.

Vados:No...You won't do. hmm...

The sphere on Vado's staff glowed and she held it out in front of the group a if scanning them. A purple fire emerged and flashed a series of images showing each fighter there. It showed thing such as Chiatzou's sacrifice. Main Buu killing millions, taking on Cell, Majin Vegeta, Chi Chi and Goku riding on the Nimbus, Gohan fighting Cell and so on.

Vados: Eenie...Meanie...Miny...

The purple fire died down and the sphere was left facing Piccolo.

...You.

The rest reacted in shock. Piccolo himself was surprised but stepped forward. He himself seemed uncertain and asked one question.

"Why me?"

Vados: You are one of the more calm and controlled fighters, yet you feel that you are surrounded by stronger beings. I can train you to become the strongest in this universe.

Piccolo:...alright...I accept.

Vados managed to smile and held her hand out.

Vados: Excellent. If you come with me we will begin your training.

Piccolo turned back to look at the others and say goodbye. He approached Gohan and Videl last after he had spoken to everyone else.

Gohan: Videl was gonna ask you to be our kid's godfather.

Piccolo mustered a smile.

Piccolo: I still can be. I'm just gonna be away for awhile.

Gohan hugged Piccolo anyway and after a while they parted. Piccolo walked over to Vados who prepared to teleport them away. Champa woke up at that moment, sat up, and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and confusion just as a blue beam of light engulfed them and they teleported away.

PRESENT  
Champa turned to Vados and seemed angry.

Champa:It seems you made a poor choice.

Vados: Nonsense. His training simply isn't complete. He lacks God Ki but my training was able to surpass Gohan's unlocked potential.

Champa: A god of destruction is meant to be a force of balance. Beerus would have destroyed the planets with infected, stopping it before it got this bad.

Vados: Well I suppose you have a point but while we are forbidden from interfering with the affairs of another universe I see no reason not to simply give them a little push. Besides this universe has no god of destruction yet and I can think of one thing we can do.

Champa: but the champion you chose is dead?

Piccolo looked above his head but saw nothing. Vados, while speaking with Champa, materialized a mirror out of thin air. Piccolo looked into the mirror and saw that he had a halo around his head.

Vados: As if death means anything in this universe.

Champa: But there are no Dragonballs!

Vados: No earth Dragonballs, but the Namekian guardian is still alive and as long as that fat slug still lives than he will be useful to us.

Piccolo noted Vados changed her tone as if she was disgusted by Moori, which Piccolo didn't understand why. Vados turned to face Piccolo.

Vados: It seems you have a mission. Capture the Namekian Guardian.

Champa: Don't worry about being dead. We'll take care of that.

Piccolo nodded.

Vados: oh...I almost forgot one thing...

SACRED WORLD OF THE KAIS

Pan sat under the tree in troubled contemplation. She then looked up and took off running.

Some of the survivors were gathered in a circle.

Pan: If he has Goku's memories then he's gonna be coming here any minute!

Kibito: From what I've seen he's building his power on the new planet. There are hundreds of ships going there. King Kai is communicating with Uub and the others. Goku doesn't know any of you are alive so he'd just be coming after me, King Kai and Old Kai.

Vegeta: Goku is the only one with instant transmission. He'll come alone. Strange how he seemed to lose the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. We would have won had it not been for Gohan.

18: It was from the machine?

Everyone else turned to face 18, who had remained quiet since her husband's death until that moment.

18: My brother and I were taken control of by that "thing's" creator. He said it couldn't control us because we were cyborgs. He said something about him being unable to control his creation. He sent me to steal some "Experiment" from Bulma. I found Bulma at some device and saw you fighting Goku on a monitor. I destroyed the machine and I could see Goku's transformation disappear.

Kibito: The experiment must be incomplete. If he needs Bulma's machine then he can't come here as a Super Saiyan 4 and in that case we can overpower him.

Pan: Experiment?

Old Kai:Super saiyan 4 was an experiment we commissioned an alien race that still worshipped us from ancient times to perform.

Vegeta: What alien race?

LATER  
Old Kai entered into a lab with Vegeta close by him. It was filled with purple large headed aliens with devices over their mouths that seemed to help them breathe.

Old Kai:They are an extinct race of scientists, much like how the Saiyans were warriors. they agreed to our request because their planet was destroyed by Beerus and they feared his return. Bulma worked alongside them. We wanted Goku to be prepared should a threat like Majin Buu or Beerus appear. They cloned Goku's body but left it without a mind so they could experiment on it using nanites to alter the body to handle more power.

Vegeta: How did you get them?

Old Kai: King Yemma understood our reasoning and allowed them to be revived.

"Elder Kai?! we were not expecting you?!"

This came from one of the scientists.

Old Kai: Change of plans. May we see the experiment?

Scientist: But its not ready yet. We haven't ran tests. There may be side effects.

Vegeta: We've had a test. Believe me. It works fine.

they walked over to a pod containing a lifeless body which resembled the form Goku had taken.

Vegeta: I'm gonna need you to inject me with those nanites.

The Scientist turned to Old Kai.

Scientist: You are certain about this.

Old Kai: Do it.

Vegeta was strapped to a table and several massive needles containing nannies were injected into him. He began screaming from pain. The aliens started to panic and leave their positions. Vegeta went Super Saiyan.


	11. Deus Ex 2: Mystic Piccolo

SACRED WORLD OF THE KAIS

The others had stayed behind while Vegeta and Old Kai went to get the scientist assistance in helping Vegeta become a Super Saiyan 4. Kibito Kai was flying in. He was holding someone who 18 was not happy to see: Myuu.

Kibito: I found him at the checkout station. He's dead so he can't do anything to harm you. I was thinking he might help us, after all he created that monster.

 **Note:** Dragonball is inconsistent with the rule of hell so I'm gonna set the ground rule that souls in the afterlife don't have bodies but have their original appearance, such as Frieza being in this true form and Gero being a human. The dead cannot harm the living. Artificial intelligence Androids don't go to hell since they are not alive while Cyborgs have their human soul sent there.

Pan: How do we know we can trust him?

Myuu: My creation turned against me! He is no son of mine, but if you are hoping to learn how to free someone from his control I'm afraid only death can do that.

Kibito had his hand held to his chin then came to a realization. He snapped his fingers in response to his own brilliant idea.

Kibito: "The Sacred Water!"

Pan: The what?

Kibito: the Sacred Water is found only in the sacred world of the Kais. It brings enlightenment and helps one see the truth of the world. It cleanses someone of their evil if they have not been completely lost themselves to it, a pure evil soul would be destroyed permanently with no chance of being revived, but it might also help free the infected, the only problem is there's no way of passing it along to an entire universe.

18: We only need to free a planet full of infected first, including Goku, Gohan and the others.

Myuu: I think I may be of assistance.

18: How?

18 clearly didn't like having him there despite the fact he was dead and could do nothing.

Myuu: My old friend had a plan to use these devices to transfer deadly gas across an entire planet.

Vegeta: He tried it, but I'm afraid we destroyed all those devices once we defeated him.

 **Note:** See _Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans  
_  
Myuu: So you defeated him? I could care less...but I already care so little. However, if I knew him, he likely made more of those things.

Kibito: Why don't we go ask him? I say we go to Hell, find Raichi and ask him. Myuu, You come with us. You were gonna end up in hell anyway.

NEW PLANET TUFFLE

Goku stood on a tower. Bulma was putting Saiyan armor onto him and nearly done with the arms and legs. Goku was looking towards the massive pyramid like structure Bulma was having the followers build to amplify his powers and maintain the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. Bulma moved up to the Saiyan armor chest plate. The inside had small Purple lights.

Bulma: The lights inside of the armor is generating energy that should keep you at Super Saiyan 4 while you are not on earth, but they'll only last a short time, say 20-30 minutes, so get in and out if you need to have the form restored.

The armor was completed. It was a large armor that had some resemblance to Vegeta's Saiyan Prince Armor except it was almost entirely black. It included a large red cape.

 **Note:** I will stop describing the armor so you can imagine it looking cool. Just imagine Super Saiyan 4 Goku wearing a cool looking black Saiyan esque armor with no sleeves and a red cape.

Goku smiled and then used instant transmission to disappear. From a nearby rooftop, Uub, Buu and Pan saw Goku disappear.

Uub: Now's our chance.

The group sneaked into Bulma's lab. Uub delivered a swift knock out blow to Bulma's neck.

Uub: Let's go. there things have a hive mind. Others will be her soon.

The group started searching the lab. ran by a large tank, then slowly walked backwards and back to the tank.

: Is this it?

Uub and Buu ran over to his sides.

Uub: I think so. This must be the one meant for Vegeta.

Uub concentrated and thought the words he wanted to respond.

Uub: King Kai! We found it. Tell Kibito. We need this thing teleported out of here before...

There was a massive explosion in the lab as the wall near them shattered. Gohan and Gotenks emerged through the dust and the hole and attacked Uub and Buu. Mr. Satan screamed, covered his head and crouched down.

KING KAI'S PLANET  
King Kai himself was trying to get in contact with Uub and the others.

King Kai: Uub!? Uub!? Can you hear me?!

King Kai then felt a hand grab the top of his head from behind and begin squeezing. He could see a shadow large shadow being cast on him.

Goku: Did you think I didn't know you would be helping them, King Kai? I know Uub and the others survived. I only let them get as far as they have because I still have use for them. Without you they will be lost. Except you're already dead. Guess I'm gonna have to find someone else to kill.

"Let him go!"

Goku turned around to see Pan holding her pole.

Goku: We have a winner.

Goku approached Pan slowly. Pan slowly backed up.

Goku: Die!

Goku rushed forward. Pan turned away, and closed her eyes while raising her arms to block the attack, out of panic rather than strategy. There was a huge gust of wind and then a long silence. Pan overcame her fear, opened her eyes and look ahead.

It was Piccolo. He was blocking the punch. goku's eyes widened. Piccolo raised his other hand int a finger flick position and then flicked his finger, hitting the armor in the chest. Time seems dot slow down as Goku's expression changed to one of shock and horror. The armor developed a small crack that quickly grew. Goku started to fall back and then the rest of the armor shattered into seemingly thousand of pieces. Everything then seemed to move faster and Goku was sent hurling back. He was moved by King Kai's planet's gravity downward and crashed into the ground. He continued to move after being embedded into the ground, kicking up dirt and parts of the planet.

Piccolo: Pan get out of here! Go Now!

Pan obeyed and flew away. Piccolo walked over to where Goku had crashed. He wa slowly getting up. His armor had been shattered. Pieces of it were embedded in his skin and the wounds were bleeding. His form flashed back and forth as he returned from Super Saiyan 4 to his base form. He was also bleeding from his mouth.

Goku: I know that power...No...It can't be...BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Piccolo: This is the part where you start losing.

Gouk: How did you get his power? You are a Namekian! Why would they choose you!

Piccolo: Because the universe needed one to exist. I didn't think I had it in me at first, even Vados and Champa had their doubts, but you forced their hand. Those God advisors like Vados and Whis don't just keep gods in check. They also grant them powers.

Piccolo got mad and his voice grew louder. He walked over and grabbed Goku by the throat.

" One must exist to defeat threats like you! And I will be the one to stop you because that is the power entrusted to me!"

FOR I AM PICCOLO DAIMAO!

AND I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!


	12. Old Enemies Return

KING KAI'S PLANET  
Goku panicked. He stood no chance against Piccolo if what he said were true. He was once again left weak and unable to go Super Saiyan. He had no choice but to use instant transmission to get himself out of there but he decided to first do one thing. He saw that Pan had not left but was staying behind Piccolo. He smiled wickedly and teleported behind Pan and quickly flew towards her. He threw a punch which to his surprise faded through Pan. Pan's image then seemed to blow away in the wind. Pan's form dissolved and shrunk in size until it took the form of Oolong.

Goku: What?

Another Pan then ambushed Goku and began choking him by placing he power pole around Goku's neck and pulling it towards her. Goku moved his hand to the position to perform instant transmission move.

Piccolo: Pan No!

Goku disappeared while Pan was holding onto her. Piccolo fly toward them with his hand stretch out but they vanished before he got to them.

Piccolo: Damn!

Piccolo looked around but didn't see Champa and Vados. Gods of destruction couldn't teleport without their advisors to prevent them from abusing that power to destroy planets on a whim. He then thought something to himself.

"The check in station!"

Piccolo flew down snake way towards the direction of the station.

NEW PLANET TUFFLE

Goku and Pan landed in the ruins of Bulma's lab by the unconscious Bulma. There was almost nothing left of the lab as all the walls and the roof had been destroyed, exposing the lab to the red sky. Goku got up, grabbing his bleeding side, and saw Uub and Buu fighting Gotenks and Gohan. Goku looked around the lab. He flew through the ruins of the lab and found the machine Bulma had used to power his Super Saiyan 4 transformation, or at least what was left of it. He roared in anger. Pan had followed Goku into the lab.

Goku: No! No! No!

Pan: Grandpa...

Goku turned to face his granddaughter. He was heavily injured but extended on arm out towards her while holding his side. He slowly walked towards Pan. Pan had a serious look on her face but him get close enough to touch her chin.

Goku: Pan. We can still win. We have Gohan, Goten and Trunks. We just need two more Saiyans and I can become a Super Saiyan god and defeat Piccolo.

Pan raised her hand and used it to lower Goku's.

Pan: Grandpa...

Pan turned into a Super saiyan and in the same instant she head butted Goku with enough force to cause Goku to grab his bleeding forehead in pain. He did not know Pan could transform. Pan then proceeded to violently beat down Goku while shouting " You Will not hurt my family anymore!" Pan delivered several blows with the power pole to Goku's temples, neck, and testicles while also using her punches and kicks. Goku was took weak to go Super Saiyan and to injured to fully fight back as he continue dot grab his side. He still had shards of armor embedded into him and some of Pan's punches actually push them further into Goku's body. Goku shouted for Bulma but nothing happened. However the thing with having a hive mind, is that someone was everyone was aware of Goku's situation but something else was keeping them distracted.

HELL

Hell has changed a much as the world has. Instead of on a plain of existence it was decided that all the inhabitants would be placed in comas where they each experience a personal hell. This made it easier to control so many souls though it made Hell look more like a prison. was experiencing a neverending nightmare where he imagined watching the Saiyans slaughter this people, his own creations turned against him. He is left the only survivor and can do nothing but watch as the Saiyans slay countless races until there is nothing left. Then he woke up. Raichi did not expect this. the nightmare never ends.

Myuu: Hello Old Friend.

Raichi: ...You...I remember you.

Myuu: How could you not?...Oh right. I forgot. The Raichi I met was a ghost not the "real one".

Kibito: Raichi. You built devices that could spread gas over an entire planet.

Raichi: What? but that's impossible. I have only one invention: Hatchiyack.

Kibito: I see. Your hologram must have been the one to build them. But Hatchiyack was destroyed. That data must be lost.

Raichi: what if my...Hologram...stole the technology?

Myuu: I heard rumors that he had worked for a "Lord Slug".

 **Note:** You can choose to accept one of two scenarios regarding Lord Slug and his place in continuity.

Either the _Lord Slug_ movie takes in a universe where Goku finished his training with King Kai early and was present when the Saiyans arrive, resulting in the Z fighters defeating the Saiyans with no casualties and forcing Vegeta to flee and then they stay on earth and encounter threats such as , Turles and the Crusher Corps, and Lord Slug.

Or the one where Lord Slug is actually the evil half of Namek's guardian Guru, much like how Demon King Piccolo is the evil half of Earth's guardian Kami, and that the Z fighters never fight him in this fanfic universe because he just faded out of existence when Guru died.

I will go for the second scenario.

Kibito Kai and Myuu then approached Lord Slug in Hell, who was a large obese and old Namekian barely capable of speech. Both Kibito and Myuu tried to question him on the devices but he could only respond in grunts and then after a while started snoring, though it was difficult to tell as his eyes were permanently closed. Kibito and Myuu could only stand there and looked at each other. Piccolo then walked into the room which was made to resemble Guru's hut on Namek. Piccolo pushed away a red curtain to walk in, from outside the red sky of hell was still visible. Lord Slug was in a chair much like Guru would sit in and above his head on the chair was a dragon ball that was beyond Slug's reach in his current state, though every so often he would pathetically lift an arm a few inches off the ground, open and close his hand a few times and then drop it a second later in a pitiful attempt to reach the Dragonball. Piccolo assumed the Dragonball to be fake.

Kibito: Piccolo. How did you find this please.

Piccolo: Slug is ne of the few being in hell allowed to keep his body. They thought they would leave him like this since he can't really do anything in this state...but he might be more willing to make a deal.

Piccolo approached Lord Slug.

Piccolo: You are old, dead, in hell, and from what I heard from the residents that you need help defecating. There is no lower you can go then where you are right now.

Slugs only responses were grunts during Piccolo's speech. Piccolo then outstretched his hand.

Piccolo: but if you help me. You will get another chance at youth, life, redemption, and godhood. All you need to do is take my hand.

Slug lifted his hand slowly and touched piccolo's. They then fused into one being. Piccolo was hit with new memories in an instant. He now knew where Lord Slug's machines were being kept, but he also knew there was a problem. Piccolo turned to Kibito and My.

Piccolo: I know where the devices are, but they were entrusted to different people. We don't have time to get them on our own. I have a solution. You won't like it.

OUTSIDE THE CHECK IN STATION  
Piccolo and Kibito were standing outside the spirit cleansing machine, which was meant to maintain the evil energy produced from the realms including the citizens from the denizens of Hell. They had left Myuu in hell, but it seemed he may not be there for long.

Kibito: Are you insane! This cup kill you! Even with your new powers.

Piccolo: I'm already dead, and I don't know another way.

Piccolo then destroyed the spirit cleansing machine and then stretch out his arms and began absorbing all the energy into his own being. He began screaming.

Kibito: Stop! It's too much drake energy!

Kibito tried to intervene but the sheer strength of Piccolo's ki sent him flying back.

The area around the checking station started to collapse and fall into Hell, as did parts of Snake way before the entire road broke apart and fell down towards Hell. King Yemma and other beings in Hell made a run for it. Frieza was imprisoned under a tree surround by singing animals when the tree started to break apart, causing the animals to run away. The same thing happened to the areas of hell containing other inhabitants, including a large iceberg containing a huge musclebound figure which began to crack. Piccolo had finished absorbing the dark energy into him to prevent the dimensions form fluctuating as they had when Janemba appeared. The villains moved in mass to where Piccolo was. Piccolo was visibly exhausted as he was hunched over and dark energy was emitting from him like smoke. It took all his energy to stand up straight and practically roar towards the approaching escapees but when he did the villains stopped in their tracks.

Piccolo: DENIZENS OF HELL! I HAVE FREED YOU FOR A PURPOSE! I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!

The escapees had stopped but there were a few of them that were quick to laugh at this. Piccolo recognized among them Nappa, The Ginyu force without their leader, and two others he couldn't recognize that included a man with an abnormally dark skin complex and bright red lips which reminded Piccolo of . Piccolo mentally connected him to the offensive stereotype of "Blackface" as the word that could be used to describe him. Piccolo felt anger grow inside him, whether it came from his new status as a god of Destruction, the evil of Lord Slug, or the dark energy he absorbed to maintain balance between realms he immediately raised a finger and fired a tiny blast that killed most of the residents of hell and destroyed many of the planets in the area. The other villains all stood there in complete shock, even Frieza and Cell.

Piccolo:Are there any objections...

There were sounds of shock but nothing else.

Piccolo: Good. I didn't need all of you. Now listen to me very carefully...

NEW PLANET TUFFLE  
Pan continued to beat Goku violently. Goku was trying to fight back but he was still severely injured and without Bulma he could not become a Super Saiyan 4. He could only throw punches that didn't land. at one point he was able to grab Pan's neck with one hand and began to squeeze, his other hand was at his side. Pan lifted both her hand towards the sides of her head and touched her temples with two fingers. She then smiled and performed a solar flare, blinding Goku and causing him to let go. Pan began using her power pole, spinning it between delivering blows towards her grandfather. Before long, She was holding her power pole in front of his neck below his chin and he was completely exhausted. Videl and Chi Chi ran into the lab and to Goku's aid but Pan went Super Saiyan and the her ki sent them both flying through the air, knocking them out. Pan then hurled her power pole to Goku's surprise it flew passed his head, leaving a small cut on his chin. He turned to look at it and saw it embedded on the wall behind turned his head back to face Pan only to see her flying towards him to deliver a kick. The kick hit him in the face and knocked him back. There was a ripple in the air as he was sent flying towards the wall, The back of his neck hit the power pole with enough force to knock him out. Pan heard a sickening "crack" sound.

Pan turned to see the battle between Uub and Buu and Gohan and Gotenks. She wanted to help and par to her wanted to reunite with Uub as soon as possible but she had a job to do. She searched the lab and found standing in front of the chamber container the cloned Super Saiyan 4 experiment meant for Vegeta.

: I know! maybe I can use it on myself!

had a daydream of himself as a Super Saiyan 4, standing over a defeated Super Saiyan 4 goku.

Pan: Grandpa!

Pan snapped her grandfather out of it.

Pan: We have to destroy it. stand back.

Pan prepared a Kamehameha blast. ran for cover and Pan fired the blast. It destroyed the chamber but did not destroy the cloneas it was too tough but the clone had no mind and simply laid on the floor, practically dead. They needed to find another way of destroying it.

In the sky Buu was fighting Gotenks who despite being controlled would still gloat.

Gotenks: Alright! It's finally time for Gotenks to defeat Majin Buu!

Uub was at his strongest Kaioken but was no match for Gohan, however Gohan had not killed him and continued to violently beat him. He made the reasons for why Uub had not been killed or infected.

Gohan: Inside you is one of the greatest monster who have ever lived. Not as evil as me but still. I feel like we're kindred spirits. So why don't you let those mental barriers keeping me out go down and we can meet face to face!

inside Uub's head, the inner walls of kid Buu's metaphorical cell began to shake and crumble.

Uub grabbed his head as if that could stopped the intense pain he was in. Buu landed next to him. sub tried to rush towards Gohan. Buu suddenly flew in front of Uub and grabbed his head.

Buu: Uub and Buu fuse now!

Buu suddenly head butted Uub and then there was a bright flash. The figures of Uub and Buu fuse into one.

Uub: No Buu wait! stop!

Inside Uubs head one of the cracks in Kid Buu's cell starts to leak a grey fluid. Kid Buu smiles as the grey slime falls from the floor and takes a shape identical to his own. It began to walk towards Buu when suddenly it was hit by a beam from behind and fell to the ground into several pieces of chocolate.

Kid Buu then noticed his fat Buu form was standing behind the grey shape. While the form had been destroyed. Kid Buu's anger was now at its highest point. His anger managed to break through his chains and lunged at Fat Buu. He punched through his chest and then his bod began to expand outward to absorb Buu. On the outside Uub was grabbing his head and on his knees. Pan was watching this but remained hidden with . She had a combination of fear and confusion running through her mind. Gohan and Gotenks were smiling and had that evil look in their eyes.

The next thing that happened was that Uub's entire body was ripped apart from the inside. As his body exploded outwards a pinkish shape emerged from his mouth it took the form first of a pink cloud, and then grew the familiar torso of Majin Buu, in what had come to be called his "Super form" With the lower half of his body not fully transformed he looked like a genie before he shifted into his mor human looking form.

Pan screamed.


	13. The Rebirth of Majin Buu

**Author's Note:** 2 planned chapters in arc remaining

Pan fell to her knees. Gohan and Gotenks approached the figure. Buu's body suddenly seemed to convulse and lost its shape, becoming a pink cloud once more than shifted around. Gohan and Gotenks approached cautiously and were confused as to what had happened. Suddenly, two massive tendrils emerged from the pink blob and each engulfed Gohan and Gotenks, where were pulled into the blob then returned to its more recognizable form of a massive humanoid creature. It laughed at its own trick and regained powers. Once again absorbing Gohan and Gotenks left Super Buu feeling nostalgic, and so he decided to recreate another moment in his memory.

Buu raised his hand into the air and fired billions of pink energy blasts.

The blasts spread across the entire planet and began vaporizing the infected inhabitant. In Bulma's lab, the inventor herself was slowly waking up, near her was her own daughter Bra, still transformed into a doll. Uub had been keeping the doll safe and it was now one of the few things left after his demise. The Doll's hair blew slightly in the wind and was covered in dust being kicked up. Bulma looks dup and saw a ki blast heading towards her and closed her eyes,e expecting death only to feel nothing and then opened her eyes to see Vegeta now as a Super Saiyan 4, standing in front of her with his chest smoking but no damage.

Vegeta: Get out of here.

Bulma grabbed Bra's doll and fled. Vegeta then spotted the cloned Super Saiyan 4 experiment of himself lying there in a broken chamber surrounded by broken glass and covered in a red fluid. Vegeta began to fire ki blasts into it, which after a while began to leave holes in the clone. He got more and more angry and began firing more blasts. One of the blasts tore off a hug chunk of the clone's face and before long chunks of skin and meat sometimes with red hair were raining down with trails of red cloudlike streaks following them as they rained down. Soon there was nothing left to the braindead clone.

"There is only one Vegeta"

Chi Chi and Videl also woke up and upon seeing what was happening, they quickly grabbed the unconscious Goku and made a run for it. The women had Goku slung over both their shoulders. He woke up while being carried and looked to his wife.

Goku: What's going on!

Chi-Chi: Yu idiot! you got taken out by that little shit, and I thought you were supposed to be one of the strongest in the universe.

In that moment, one of Buu's blasts hit Videl and she was vaporized. Chi Chi continued to carry Goku but with the loss of her support she was sent flying forwards. Goku stretched his hand out as he weakly fell to the ground. Ki blasts were exploding around them but everything seemed to slow down. Goku's hand reached towards his wife's but he only managed to touch her fingers. One of the blasts hit Chi Chi in the back and she let out a scream. Goku watched in horror but could do nothing in his current state except fell backwards onto the ground, practically lifeless and without energy.

His eyes stay open as he simply lied there. He could sense something else throughout the universe.

He was losing minds under his control. In fact he was losing entire planets under this control.

He tried to look into the minds of the people under his control. What he saw surprised him. On one planet he saw Frieza's soldiers slaughtering the planet's inhabitants. Another race under his control was currently in a space battle and he witnessed Frieza destroying a planet and cheering delightfully, his brother and father were also destroying planets on other sides of the galaxy. Cell was also destroying a planet and other races under his control were being slaughtered by Saiyans, Frieza soldiers, Red Ribbon Army soldiers and others who swarmed onto the planets with massive numbers like a swarm of bees. It wasn't just many soldiers and Saiyans, it was every single member of those groups who had ever died in their entire history. Frieza's army was centuries old and its dead members were immeasurable. Goku realized his forces were being overpowered everywhere in the universe, his plan of enslaving the great Majin Buu had failed spectacularly, and there was only one thing he could think to do. Goku slowly raised his hands into the air.

"Universe! Lend me your energy!"

On Planet Yardrat, the Ginyu force was completing a mission that their first deaths had delayed them from doing. Jeice pointed something out to the rest of his squad.

Jeice: Hey,any of the rest of you noticed how they're not fighting back or screaming. They're just standing there.

The Yardrat inhabitants were all standing with their hands raised.

Recoome: yeah what gives?

On all the planets being attacked and destroyed all the residents were doing the same thing. Some of the villains such as Frieza and Bojack were angered by this and began to slaughter more and more infected but they still did not scream, instead they all began to glow and emit energy that floated upwards.

NEW PLANET TUFFLE

Pan's eyes were filled with tears from witnessing Uub's death and both her and did not see one of the blasts fired by Super Buu heading towards them, fortunately Piccolo leaped in the way and with one hand swiped away the blast, redirecting it towards the ground.

Pan: Piccolo!

Piccolo: Pan! Satan! Get out of here.

Piccolo looked around and saw Dende and Moori standing from the top of a tower. Piccolo flew towards them and pushed them down to avoid the blasts coming towards them.

Piccolo: where are the Dragonballs! Either of them!

Moori: The Namekian dragonballs are in that tower.

Moori pointed to a white tower in the distance.

Moori: but they're inert.

Piccolo: not for long.

He began to move.

Moori: wait! what are doing?!

Piccolo: I am hold unimaginable power in my hands. I will find a way to free Porunga,even if I have to break the dragonballs to let him out.

Moori: YOU CAN'T RELEASE HIM! IT WILL BE THE END OF EVERYTHING!

Piccolo stopped and grabbed Moori by the shoulders, raising him into the air.

Piccolo: What are you talking about?

Moori: The eternal Dragons were not created. They were enslaved.

Piccolo:what?

Moori: When the kais died we needed some way of protecting us and the entire universe from the Legendary Super Saiyan and the Frost Demons, so many races got together and performed a ritual where seven beings gave their lives to seal a powerful monster into seven mystical orbs! but we were wrong to do so...the creature is too strong! If you misuse the dragonballs you risk summoning him and then he will destroy everything!

Piccolo had forgotten that there was still a danger and was painfully reminded when one of Buu's ki blasts suddenly hit and killed Moori. Piccolo cursed his luck.

"Damn it!"

Piccolo then got mad and turned to see Super Buu in the distance, who had just finished his attack. Piccolo, Dende, Vegeta, Bulma, Pan, , Goku and Buu were the only ones left alive on the entire planet.

Piccolo got angry and charged towards Super Buu. Pan shouted at him as he flew towards the monster

Pan: Piccolo wait! He absorbed dad!

Piccolo stopped himself from throwing a punch. He came up with a new plan.

Piccolo: Majin Buu!

Super Buu saw Piccolo and smiled.

Buu: Aww a reunion.

Buu then expanded his body outward and enveloped Piccolo in his body's substance. Piccolo allowed him. Buu could not absorb him due to his godly ki. Piccolo found himself inside Buu in a bizarre area composed of organic matter. part of the matter rose from the floor and turned into the shape of Buu's face and chest,

Buu: I remember this trick.

Piccolo: Where are the ones you absorbed!

Buu: I moved them somewhere else. Somewhere you can't reach.

Piccolo started flying through the area, trying to find Gohan and Gotenks as soon as possible.

From the outside Vegeta saw Super Buu, he looked downwards from Buu's distant position and saw Goku lying on the ground with his hands raised, and immediately realized what he was doing. He had to make a choice over which one to attack. Vegeta chose to assist Piccolo form the outside. Nearby Bulma had to make a similar choice. She had attempted to be prepared for anything and to this end she ha built a second machine capable of firing nanites that would infect someone and turn Goku and Vegeta into a Super Saiyan 4. She saw Goku gathering energy and Vegeta moving towards Buu. She decided it would be better to infect her husband rather than avoid turning Goku into a Super Saiyan 4 only for him to match Vegeta in power. Bulma fired the beam and managed to hit Vegeta in th back. It wouldn't transform him since he was already a Super Saiyan 4 but it would bring him under control. Vegeta fell over an began fighting the infection. This lasted for quite a while when suddenly Vegeta smiled creepily. Bulma also smiled at her success, when suddenly Vegeta turned around and fired a blast. Bulma panic and jumped out of the way as the machine was destroyed.

Vegeta: How dare you... HOW DARE YOU USE MY BULMA TO TRY TO CONTROL ME! Did you think I would be that easy? Did you think after all the times I've been manipulated in the past by Frieza, Cell or Bobbidi that I would let something like that happen again?! I AM THROUGH BEING SOMEONE'S PAWN!

Vegeta was fighting for control of his own mind. Despite the mental battle going on inside his mind, he rushed into battle

Vegeta began attacking Buu from the outside. From inside his own body Super Buu was mocking Piccolo's attempts to search for his friends when he felt the powerful punches from outside his body. The entire inside shook violently, something which concerned Piccolo. He resumed his search. Vegeta was happy to have a chance to fight such a powerful foe as Buu without needing to fuse but the two were evenly matched and Vegeta's mental turmoil didn't help either. Vegeta during the fight, saw Champa and Vados, up above and while fighting shouted towards them.

Vegeta: Hey you two! I have a plan! Vados! can you transport us somewhere?!

Vados was surprised to be asked for help but keeps he normal tone.

Vados: why of course. where would you like to go?

Inside Buu, Piccolo had finally found where Gohan and Gotenks were being imprisoned. He also saw something else which surprised him, someone else that was inside Buu. He then heard Vegeta.

Vegeta" Namekian! Find them and get out of there! We're going to send Buu somewhere.

Piccolo obeyed and grabbed Gohan and Gotenks as he prepared to fly out. He chose to leave behind the other person in Buu. Vegeta's plan probably involved sending Buu into the sun and Piccolo hoped that all of Buu including anyone unfortunate to have been absorbed by him would be destroyed, hopefully once and for all. He proceeded to leap out of Buu with his two rescued captives.

Vegeta: Is everyone out?

Piccolo: yes

Vegeta: What about Uub?

Piccolo: he's dead.

Vegeta nodded and flew towards Buu, eventually managing to attack him from behind and grab him.

Vegeta: Do it!

Vados summoned a beam that teleported Vegeta and Buu away. The beam was sending them upwards and through space. They were moving so fact that Vegeta's skin an fur were starting to catch fire. Parts of Buu's body were being torn off and burning from the velocity. The two passed through many cosmic events such as a comet which slowly froze parts of them as they phased through its tail. Buu tried to escape but it was to difficult to maintain a solid form as his body was being burned up or being torn of his body from the velocity. Buu was able to look down and recognize the sacred world of the Kais. Old Kai and Kibito kai were nearby a large lake filled with the sacred water. The blue beam created by Vados appeared above it and Vegeta and Buu crashed into the sacred lake at several times the speed of light. A large wave of water emerged from the lake and Old Kai and Kibito Kai ran for cover from the giant wave.

The water in the lake was now shallow. there was silence once the wave had subsided. The water turned calm and tranquil when Vegeta and Buu burst out of the water and continued fighting. Vegeta body looked like it was burning. Smoke was coming from his body and several burns and scars were appearing all over his body and he was screaming in pain while also at times grinding his teeth and delivering blows to Buu. Buu stopped fighting to look at the state of his body and wha the saw shocked and hophead him visibly. His hand had melted into a pile of pink goo upon contact with the water and it wasn't growing back. Beau's mouth opened in shock and then almost comically continued to get bigger and fall towards the water as it melted. His other hand follow suit and Vegeta continued to pound Buu as his body melted. Soon all that was left of Majin Buu was a pink puddle with Buu's face in it. It sank into the water and soon was completely submerged into an area of pink water. A single one of Buu's eyes rose up from under the water, grew in size and then popped like a bubble. Vegeta, despite Buu's more than apparent demise, continued to punch the area of pink water. After a while he stopped and went down on his knees in exhaustion, his skin horribly burned and still smoking. He had thought he had freed himself from most of his evil, but the sacred water had disagreed. He felt the urge to say something cool in that moment.

"you know, a great human general once said When you put your hand into a bunch of goo that a moment before was your friend's face, you'll know what to do...I have...

Vegeta felt something under the water and reached in to feel didn't feel like a chunk of Buu left undissolved but rather it had the texture of human skin with bone under it. He pulled out what to his surprise was none other than Uub. Vegeta realized Piccolo had lied to him and for whatever reason, went with the plan with the intent of risking Uub's life. Vegeta got angry and the water around him boiled.

"and I know what I need to do."


	14. Goku vs Vegeta

"WHERE IS HE!"

Vegeta had been teleported back onto New Planet Truffle thanks to Kibito Kai. The Kais had pulled him out of the water and wanted him to rest. He demanded to be brought back as soon as possible, faced with a recent revelation. Kibito Kai had accompanied him and brought the unconscious Uub with them. Kibito rested him on the ground. Pan was crying tears of joy from seeing him suddenly alive after what appeared to be a gruesome death. Kibito then left as he needed to help keep an eye on the ongoing conflict everywhere else in the universe.

But it turns out something amazing had happened.

Vegeta was still fighting the influence of the creature when he had been exposed to the sacred water, but now it seemed the creature's presence in his mind had been destroyed. It appeared Kibito's idea of using it to cure infected had paid off, but what had not been expected was that because of the creature's hive mind, each and ever single infected had felt the burning power of the sacred water. On other planets the infected had been restored to normal, some who were already evil before being infected either survived with serious burns or were killed for their evil hearts and burned into flames, being reduced to skeletons and ashes in seconds. This included some of the forces of the villains who had become infected by the creature, indeed the villain's numbers had been diminished.

"WHERE'S PICCOLO!"

Vegeta had repeated the question.

Pan: He's gone.

Vegeta: Gone! Gone? Where!?

Gohan: He left with Champa. and Vados. He didn't say where they were going but it was something about bringing back the Dragonballs.

Vegeta acted frustrated as he walked around. Gohan, Goten and Trunks were with the group thanks to Piccolo having freed them.

Pan: What about ?

Vegeta: He wanted me to kill Uub. He chose not to save him.

The others were surprised by this and Vegeta heard whispers among them, some sounded skeptical.

Gohan: You're lying! Why would he want Uub to die!

Vegeta: He was probably hoping the Sacred Water would destroy ALL of Majin Buu, including Uub since he's still technically part of that vile creature.

Pan:but...but he would never do such a thing!

They were all hurt by the betrayal.

Vegeta: Normally you'd be right but he's...

Vegeta spotted Bulma running towards him from a distance. She was shouting something which Vegeta couldn't make out.

Bulma: Vegeta!

Vegeta: Bulma!

He ran towards his wife. He even seemed happy and that was unusual for Vegeta. He expected to embrace his wife but then as he got closer he could make out more words Bulma was shouting and he suddenly became concerned.

Bulma: Vegeta! I had time to fire the machine again before you destroyed it!

Vegeta became relieved

Vegeta: Ha! Big deal. So what if you hit me twice. I was still able to overcome that dirty Tuffle's mind games.

Bulma: But I wasn't aiming at you!

Vegeta gasped and then saw a massive blue ball of energy emerge from the clouds. He grabbed Bulma and shouted at the others.

Vegeta: EVERYONE TAKE COVER! IT'S KAKAROT!

Vegeta squinted and his vision traveled through the clouds and into the stratosphere where Goku had maintained his Super Saiyan 4 transformation and had just tired his Spirit bomb towards them. It was a bomb made up of the energy of almost a massive number of the universe's population. It was intended for Super Buu but since such a powerful attack had already been made it would be a shame to waste it. From the stratosphere Goku could see the spirit bomb collide onto the planet like a small moon. He was certain some of them were dead but when the smoke cleared, he was surprised by who had survived. Pan, and Gohan were still standing while Goten, Trunks, Mr. Satan and Bulma had managed to escape death but were injured as while they were not evil, they weren't exactly pure of heart either. Goten and Trunks were womanizers, fired people from their jobs for fun, and often did heroic things with selfish intentions in mind. Bulma had shot Goku in the face when he was a child, then lied to him, blackmailed someone into joining their quest, and fell in love with a man she only knew then as a genocidal killer. This brought Goku's mind to the most surprising event to have occurred.

Vegeta had been hit at the center of the spirit bomb and he had survived. He was with Pan at the center of where the bomb had hit.

Vegeta: Well how about that?

Pan: How did we survive?

Vegeta: You're pure of heart. I guess so am I now. So that's what the sacred water did to me, though I feel more mad than anything else.

Vegeta clenched his fists and flew into the stratosphere to meet Goku in battle. Pan could not follow and the others were injured. Vegeta looked back and saw the group heading towards Uub to see if he was okay. When the two were both in the stratosphere, Goku was the first to speak.

Goku: interesting. I've memorized the feeling of Super Saiyan 4 and was able to become one even after you destroyed Bulma's machine.

Vegeta: fine by me. Now I can fight you as a Super Saiyan 4 as well.

Goku: The first time I almost killed you in one hit. the second time you needed a god of Destruction to beat me. Now your out of options, so hit me with everything you've got!

They locked eyes and then flew into each other, creating a massive shockwave visible form the planet's surface. The others managed to wake up Uub.

Pan: Uub! You're ok!

Uub: Pan...what happened?

Pan's tears were running down her cheeks.

Pan: I thought you were dead. It looked like you were ripped in half.

Uub: The last I remember was fusing with Buu.

Bulma pushed Pan out of the way and held out the transformed Bra.

Bulma: Can you change her back?

Sub took the doll in his hands. He wasn't sure but tried to concentrate.

Pan was distracted as she turned to see something falling towards the planet. Goku and Vegeta were engaged in free fall while fighting. The two fighters came crashing down upon large incomplete metallic structure and is was destroyed in a massive explosion. Pan chose to run off in that direction. Vegeta and Goku stood in the ruins trying o love power each other.

Goku: Good thing I had Bulma back up my mind into this body.

Vegeta: So i'm fighting the real truffle and not just another puppet and in Kakarot no less. Well then I guess I'm going to enjoy this more than I should.

Pan: Vegeta!

Pan had ran to the edge of the crater caused by Goku and Vegeta. Goku smiled and fired a blast at her but Gohan leaped into the way and was hit in the back. The blast injured Gohan. Pan fell to her knees by her father's side and then shouted something towards Vegeta:

Pan: Vegeta! Grandpa has a tail!

Vegeta would have face palmed had it not been the time for such an action. He settled for insulting the child.

Vegeta: I noticed. So what? so do I.

Pan: yeah but there's a difference between you and him.

Vegeta then realized what she was getting at. He fired an artificial moon into the sky. He covered his eyes and flew a good distance out of the area. Goku looked at the artificial moon and his face turned to shock. He had time to turn to Vegeta when he began transforming into an Oozaru.

Goku: Vegeta! You son of aaaaaAAAGGGGGHHHHH!

Goku's face transformed and then he began to grow in size and become a monstrous giant ape.

Vegeta: Kakarot can't control himself in this form.

Goku was roaring and shouting. He grabbed his head and then started to laugh as he slowly moved his head down to look at Vegeta. Vegeta only smiled.

Goku: but I can.

Vegeta: you can't change back. You're stuck like that.

Goku realized that he was no longer a Super Saiyan 4. The form was not made with Goku's Oozaru form in mind. Vegeta was still a Super Saiyan 4 and took this time to attack Goku with full force. With his power he sent Goku's large form crashing into buildings and easily matched Goku's speed. Goku use instant transmission to teleport behind Vegeta but Vegeta did not turn to face him and instead moved his hand and caught the massive punch before it hit him. The battle continue din this manner for sometime. Kibito Kia and Old Kai were watching through a crystal ball along with the others. They were shouting and cheering for Vegeta to win. Old Kai was confused.

Old Kai: What's he doing? This fight should be over already.

The others had no answer, except that Vegeta was toying with Goku, something which had only led to bad things in the past.

Old Kai: We can't let this escalate any further, Have the escapees from hell obtained the devices yet.

Kibito reached out to the escapees. He got a string of messages stating they were ready. Several scientists were supervising the preparation of the capsules for launch towards earth. There included and who were happy to be working together along with a group of Tuffles,, even if those truffles had been criminals and rapists before their time in Hell. In a similar situation, was pleased to be working with the resurrected Red Ribbon army squad, which had formed an alliance with Frieza's empire. and were there as well. Kibito Kai saw that and were closest to planet Tuffle and ordered them to release the capsule with the sacred water and fire it towards the group's location. was somewhat ironically the one that would fire the bullet that would kill his creation. He thought about how he had created his "baby" to keep the Tuffles alive. He felt a hand on his should read turned to see Raichi and all the other Tuffles. Even though in many ways they were criminals, or monsters, he felt a certain kinship and decided then that he didn't need his creation anymore. He could not help but shed a tear as he pressed the button.

"Forgive Me"

The capsule was shot towards Planet Tuffle. It landed and began releasing the water into the air as mist.

Goku was exhausted and he was losing. His massive body cracked the ground beneath him. He felt his anger boil. He stood up and then suddenly while still an Oozaru, turned into a Super Saiyan and then a Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta smiled at this new development and the battle continued, after a while Goku seems to gain the upper hand and punch Vegeta into a rock, repeating the punching until the rock was dust.

After many tries and the encouraging words of his friends, Uub had still not managed to transform Bra back. She had been the one to help him concentrate and reach a state of mind where he had been able to change Pan back during their battle with the Luud robot. the girl in quest was looking a him with still running tears. He had never seen her cry like that, she was usually very ought but to be fair this was the first time both had seen such a battle with evil. Before it had been the two of them training and sparing.

Pan: "Uub please! I don't want to lose anyone else! and if you want do it for us! Do it for her!

Uub tried again with all his concentrations. A single thought popped into his head.

"I'll do it for you"

Uub's hand started to glow and Bra was changed back. She was leaning on Uub like she was asleep. The mist from the sacred water washed over them. Bra slowly opened his eyes and hugged Uub, who managed to smile.

Goku stood up straight and roared in victory.

"So much for the Prince."

A streak of light flew out from behind him and then curved, hitting Goku in the back and causing him to lose his transformation, roar in pain, and fall forward. Vegeta grabbed his tail.

"You might by very large but you're not very tough."

Vegeta ripped off Goku's tail, causing him to scream in pain. He quickly regressed down to his base form. Vegeta smiled down at him.

Vegeta: And now you're just not very tough.

The mist made it's way to their position. When it got close, Goku's body convulsed violently and then a familiar grey slime emerged from his mouth. The mist block the grey slime's visibility and surrounded it. Several figures slowly emerged from the mist A circle was formed of people slowly walking towards it. It was made up of: Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Uub, Bra, and Pan. A realization hit the slime.

For the firs time in its life it was alone...and outnumbered.

It began to shout. the slime took the shifting form of a face, as the mist grow closer and hit it, the mist began to dissolved. What could hardly be called its body started bubbling. It began screaming and shouting as its body was destroyed.

"No! This can't happen to me! I can't be outnumbered! I am everywhere! I am a god! Vegeta! Pan! Bulma! Bra! Help me please! I don't want to die!"

Soon enough the shape of the face that the slime had taken bubble and dissolved away into nothing. While this would have been a celebration. The way it had died had reminded them that the creature that had enslaved the universe was technically a newborn child who didn't know any bette than fulfilling the purpose it was created for. They stood surrounding it in silence.


	15. Intermission

INTERMISSION

Goku woke up back in his base form. He walked up to the others and said "Hi guys". The others jumped to fighting stances except for Bulma who prepared to throw a wrench and who just hid behind Uub.

Goku: Hey uh...what's wrong? Oh right! I forgot.

Goku closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. Most of the group fell over in response to his stupidity. Pan held out her power pole towards him suspiciously.

Pan: Grandpa? What's your favorite food?

Goku: Favorite? well gee. That's kinda hard. I would have to say...Whatever's closest to my mouth at the time.

Pan: GRANDPA!

Pan ran up to Goku and hugged him. He picked her up and spun her around. the others smiled at this, even Vegeta until they all ran or wake door to hug Goku. Vegeta stayed behind.

Sometime later the earth reappeared.

Gohan: Someone must have used the Namekian Dragonballs.

Goku used instant transmission to transport them to earth. When they arrived they saw that while the planet had ruined buildings and trash everywhere, looking very apocalyptic, there were people on the streets. It seems the wish had brought back the people of earth. The group did not know exactly what to do next. Goku, Pan, Gohan, Goten and Hercule decided they would go to check on Chi Chi and Videl. Bra, Trunks, Vegeta and Bra decided to go back to Capsule Corps. Uub had a look like he was nervous about something. Goku approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Goku: You're worried about your village.

Uub nodded.

Goku: Well You did finish your training, so I don't see why you can't go back. I mean its not like there's something keeping you.

Uub nodded and ran towards Pan. They looked at each other and then hugged.

Pan: Take care of yourself

Uub: You too.

seemed to jump in front of Uub.

: Have you seen ?! Where is he?

Uub put his hands on 's shoulders.

Uub: I'm sorry. He's gone

seemed sad.

"but he...lives on in my mind"

A smile slowly creeped on 's face and his eyes seemed to sparkle with hope. Uub walked away, turned to wave goodbye and flew off and not soon after they split into different groups. The son family found Chi Chi and Videl waiting at Goku's home and they all sat down to have dinner, eating talking and laughing well into the night.

EARLEIR AND ELSEWHERE...

The Dragonballs were gone.

The Namekian guardian had been killed by Super Buu, and Piccolo himself had been killed by his student, Gohan after forcibly taking the role of earth's guardian and keeper of the Dragonballs. He did this as a means of preventing such a creature as The Tuffle from getting the dragonballs but this had been for not. In the end he may have as well allowed Dende to keep his role. Dende was standing beside Piccolo, Champa and Vados. Vados had brought them to the Dead Zone. What they were about to do, if it went wrong, it could destroy the universe, and so it was not being conducted in a universe to begin with.

Kami had been able to recreate Shenron after he had been destroyed by Piccolo's father. Piccolo used to believe that Shenron had been created along with the Dragonballs but with the new information from Moori, Piccolo now held a newfound anger towards Kami. The former earth guardian even after having fused with him, continued to hide secrets from him. Dende came to the conclusion that Shenron was imprisoned within the Dragonballs and even if he was destroyed part of him resided within them and could be restored through them. The two Namekians decided they could really only learn the truth from one source.

Piccolo reached into the stone Namekian Dragonballs. His hand phased through. A burst of energy escaped and Piccolo started using his other hand to open a crack into the Dragonballs. Something then burst out and flew into the air and transformed into the familiar shape of the Namekian Dragon Porunga, but rather than resting in the air it roared and flexed its arms.

"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON! AND I AM FREE!"

Piccolo flew towards Porunga. Porunga lowered his head slowly to face Piccolo and with one hand caught the Namekian in the air. Piccolo was visibly trying to escape but could do nothing despite his immense power. Porunga fired a massive beam from his mouth that hit Piccolo and did not move passed him. Piccolo started roaring in pain but was able to turn his head to give Dende instructions.

"Dende! Mafuba! Now!"

Dende obeyed and placed a wooden music box on the ground as he performed the Mafuba technique, or the evil containment Wave. He knew the risks could result in his death but containing such a powerful creature was worth it. The music box was an enchanted object that thad formerly contained the great hero Tapion and the monster Hirudegarn. There was a small percentage it could contain Porunga but it was worth a try. The technique seemed to succeed and Porunga stopped firing the beam form his mouth and seemed to scream as his body was twisted into a green spiral and sealed into the box. There was a silence. Piccolo descended to the ground slowly. Dende approached Piccolo, who was grabbing hid head and asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine...except I'm not Piccolo"

The voice was that of Porunga. Dende backed away in fear only for Piccolo to turn his body and fire a blast that obliterated Dende. He then stood upright and turned to face Champa and did not expect what they did next. Champa stepped forward first.

Champa: Porunga I presume. It's nice to finally meet you.

Porunga smiled.

 **Note:** To avoid confusion, Porunga will be referred to by name despite being in Piccolos body.

Porunga: I know Beerus and his attendant Whis. I don't believe I know you.

Champa: See now Vados this is why I hate being in a universe where no one knows who we are.

Vados ignored this.

Vados:We have a proposition for you.

Porunga: I'm listening

A few years ago Beerus and Whis mysteriously disappeared. we learned that they went to earth because Beerus was following a prophecy concerning a Super Saiyan God.

Porunga:I know the story

Vados: I bet you do, however the two of them vanished after this encounter. None of the inhabitants of earth knew what had happened, all they could tell us was that there was a mysterious being who appeared to the champions of earth to assist in their greatest battles.

Porunga: Too many prophecies begin in such a way.

Champa: Yes but everyone who saw them described them differently: Piccolo saw them as a Namekian, Roshi saw a sexy female Majin, Vegeta saw a Proud Saiyan warrior, Goku saw a female Super Saiyan, and so on.

Porunga: So what? It could have been a shapeshifter.

Vados:We ruled out that possibility. Soon we turned our attention to another option.

Champa: The warrior exists outside of time.

Porunga did not know how to take the knowledge that such a thing was possible.

Porunga: Why tell me this?

Vados: Because if time travel is involved then that could only mean the Supreme Kai of time is also involved. Beerus and Whis must have followed the time traveler back to his place of origin, somewhere we can't follow.

Champa: If they had simply been seen to another universe we could have brought them back but they were also sent through time.

Porunga: So you want me to do what you can't and bring them back.

Champa: heavens no. We've known where Beerus and Whis were ever since not long after they disappeared.

Porunga: What?

Vados: You see time travel is impossible. If it is ever attempted another universe is created. So logically if time travel was indeed attempted then by deduction...

Porunga: We are in an alternate reality.

Vados: Correct. We found another universe where Beerus and Whis never vanished. Champa got to hold his tournament he wanted. Now as a rule established long ago. there can only be seven universes. There must be no more and no less. However, We have no jurisdiction in this universe, yet there must be a force of order. This universe needs a god of destruction.

Porunga: You chose Piccolo.

Champa: He was only temporary. He would not have gone through with destroying this universe, but you will.

Porunga did not belong to this universe. He was imprisoned from his realm by a ritual performed by seven of the universe's beings giving their lives. He was more than willing to say goodbye and obliterate it.

Porunga: I have one request.

Champa and Vados nodded.

Porunga: Where is my son?

Before an answer could be made. Porunga's eyes spotted someone spying on their conversation. He moved with incredible speed thanks to Piccolo's abilities and grabbed the spy. It was Garlic Jr. A criminal imprisoned in the Dead Zone. He had wished for immortality from Shenron and was now saying the price for all eternity wit hhis imprisonment in the realm. Porunga could sense the familiar power of him.

Porunga: You have the scent of my offspring's magic on you. You used him to grant your selfish wish, you do not deserve his gift.

Porunga made a gesture with his hand as if lifting a veil and Garlic Jr aged to become elderly. Porunga dropped him to the ground. The villain grabbed his face in shock.

Porunga: Immortality must be earned.

Porunga then clapped his hands on Garlic's head, crushing it and killing the villain.

Porunga: though immortality is not bad a bad idea.

There was a burst of energy around him. Champa and Vados immediately understood that Porunga had granted himself immortality on a whim, or at least the body he posessed. Porunga then turned his attention to the gods.

Porunga: where is my son?

Champa: He was on earth when it was destroyed.

Porunga seemed angered by this.

Porunga: My powers are limited. I had to act fast to prevent being sealed away, now I can only grant three wishes,then I'll be limited to this form's power. I should not have been so hasty. Those who imprisoned us put enchantments to prevent me from sensing or using magic on my son directly,I can't locate him, but I can revive the planet as it was before its destruction, even return the live so its population.

Another wish was granted and the earth was restored.

Porunga: I will save my final wish, once that wish is made I will lose my power truly. In one year time I will travel to earth to reclaim my son. I can only sense him when the Dragonballs are active. This will be my task and mine alone.

Champa: Oh You won't be alone.

Vados stretched her hand out to point to her left. Porunga walked forward and looked over the cliff she had pointed towards to see a massive army which included the likes of Frieza, Cell, Broly, Bojack, King Cold, Cooler, The Ginyu Force and millions of others. The three gods stood atop the peak and Porunga chose to deliver a speech.

Porunga: Evil souls. I have saved you from damnation in hell. I have the power to free you from this dimension as well. I can also trap you here for eternity. I ask something of you and I intend to reward you.

Dabura: Why should I obey you I am the lord of the Demon Realm.

Porunga: When you died you became a resident of Hell. It has also been ages since you've been in your realm while you were being controlled by Babidi.

Frieza: What could you possibly have to offer me.

Porunga: I have the ability to grant a wish to whichever of you succeeds in completing a task for me.

Most of the villains listened.

Porunga: And to the rest I can promise rulership of the worlds you conquer or revenge on those who have wronged you.

Porunga now had the full attention of everyone.

Porunga: In one year I will destroy this dimension and let you free. You have one year to prepare for the conquest of the universe.

Porunga turned his back to the villains. He could hear then talking amongst each other. He walked back to Champa and Vados. He honestly only wished to free his son. He questioned if the inhabitants of this world would fare well without Dragonballs to revive the dead. He was fearful of Champa as a god of destruction and Vados even more and would not dare disobey them. he turned his attention to the music box containing Piccolo. The Namekian's had imprisoned him,now he was in the body of the last of their kind. He had to kill Dende to prevent being sealed away again. He could not destroy the box because of the individual's connection to his son. He instead gave the box to Vados.

Porunga: Take it to your universe. If the fighters on earth find out he's still alive they will try to rescue him.

Vados nodded. Porunga turned his attention to an area of the Dead Zone where he could see the earth but interact with it in no way.

"...soon"

The deceased Members of the Red Ribbon Army among the villains stood next to each other. In their conversations, certain words and phrases could be heard being repeated.

"It's him."

"I couldn't believe it myself if I didn't see it wit my own eyes."

Soon enough one name could be heard being muttered by the group and some of the other villains soon joined in speaking that named in whispers.

"Demon King Piccolo"

EARTH

Android 18 was staying in contact with Kibito Kai. She was doing this because she wanted an odd form of closure. She did not get it that day. When she found and entered the cave it was dark. Hero's super computer laid o the ground it spoke to her, commanding her to built it a body. She stepped on it and crushed it, silencing the voice. There was no sign of and this was troubling. The scientist's manipulations had led to her killing her husband. Kibito Kai told her abut how Krilllin and Marron were training on King Kai's planet. 18 searched the lab and found a strong chamber. The computers next to the chamber showed a process of injecting nanites into Android 17, showing a diagram of him in the chamber. The chamber itself was empty, glass and a red liquid spilled onto the floor. There was no sign of Android 17.

END OF SAGA

 **Author's Note:** There will be a break here while I script the next saga, and also because this is through 2 of 4 sagas. It's mainly planning for how to properly utilize the villains from Dragonball. Its not going to simply be the villains show up and get killed. I plan to use all of them in the best ways from Frieza(who in this universe never became Golden Frieza but that could change) and Cell, to Bojack and Raditz. I see the current plans for the series as summed up like this.

 **The Z fighters against:**  
The Living(Baby Saga- Most of the universe is infected)  
The Dead/Unliving(Super 17 saga-Ressurected villains/Androids)  
The Gods Themselves(Shadow Dragon Saga-reimagined Shadow Dragons/Gods of Destruction)


	16. The Tournament

**Author's Note:** For some Reason the Website removes certain character names. I thought I got all of them but I may not have. I'll proofread the story later

 **Chapter 16:** The Tournament

One year later...

The World Martial Arts Tournament was in full swing. The tournament like the earth itself had changed. While many had not seen the defeat of the creature that had enslaved them, almost the entire universe had been under its control and with its hive mind, they all shared in its vision and its destruction. The image of Majin Buu melting into the sacred water, was burned into their minds in more ways then one. Some had spontaneously combusted, the weight of their sins and their evil burning them from within. Some had been left with scars. In the end those who survived had no trace of evil left in them. This heralded a new age of peace in the universe. Vegeta was now considered a hero throughout the universe for his part in destroying two evils: Baby and Majin Buu.

The same could not be said about .

At Hercule's Mansion, the news was reporting on the latest protest taking place.

Anchorwoman: Former world Champion Hercule Satan, who was ousted one year ago when most of the universe was under the control of the hive mind creature now commonly known as "Baby", continues to hold himself within his mansion and has been refusing to come out. The hive mind allowed everyone to share information and we all saw that Hercule Satan had lied about defeating Cell, and the true hero was Son Gohan. He is still credited for his part in defeating Majin Buu and stopping his wrath. With the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament, there is now a movement to have Saiyan Prince Vegeta take over as the World Champion thanks to his hand in the defeat of Baby, Majin Buu and freeing us from the monster's control. This move has been criticized by those who believe Vegeta's previous crimes which include genocide should lead to him facing execution, or life in an intergalactic prison.

was watching television from his spot on Gohan and Videl's couch, flipping the channels. He had been at their house ever since his mansion was overrun with reporters, seemingly content living on their couch. He kept a close eye whenever he could on Gohan and Videl and it seemed he was watching out for his daughter. Hercule feared the truth being revealed and now the entire universe knew as well as the earth.

Videl walked into the room and berated her father, who was still tucked into his blanket on the couch.

Videl: You know another tournament is coming up. Maybe you should enter.

Hercule almost jumped out of his spot.

Hercule: What!? No Way!?

Pan: I could compete?

Pan was sitting on the floor in her pajamas with the family dog by her side.

Gohan: Me too.

Gohan walked in next to Videl.

Videl:Me three.

Hercule seemed to find his courage and rose form the couch for the first time in any of the Son family's recent memory. Pan even had to move out of the way. puffed his chest out.

Hercule: No! I will not stand by and let my daughter and granddaughter be forced to try and win back MY former glory! I am the great Hercule Satan! I won a tournament with my own raw talent! I will compete in the World Martial arts tournament, and I will be the one to win!

As he concluded this statement, the rest of the family hugged him.

THE DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT

The Son family had rallied to support . Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Videl and even Chi Chi were competing in the tournament alongside him. Vegeta had taken the news as a challenge and entered the tournament with Trunks and Bra. His brother Tarble had come to cheer them on. Earth had been visited by many alien races following the defeat of Baby, at first offering aid but then the planet became popular for housing those who defeated the monster. With the news that the heroes of the universe were participating, attendance was not only at the largest it had been in history but also the most attendance of any earthly event. Uub had returned from living in his village. He had resumed his relationship with a girl and met with old friends. it had been nice for him to reunite after so long but he wished to return and he thought now would be the time. He was lucky his village was scarce enough to be untouched by the monster known as Baby. Uub was looking forward to reuniting with his friends. Vegeta and Goku were both eager to fight but they sensed a new presence approach them.

"I see you two still haven't gotten along"

"PICCOLO!"

Pan, Gohan and Videl ran up to and hugged him. Goku and Vegeta were suspicious of him. He had made occasional visits to earth but his position as the god of Destruction kept him away. Vegeta had told Goku and the others about his suspicions but only Goku seemed somewhat suspicious outside of Vegeta. Piccolo finished greeting and catching up on everyone. Champa and Vados were accompanying him. they made their way to to the registry. The Tournament participants were signed up ahead of time but they still had to sign their name. When they all saw Piccolo was competing most of them gave up hope of them winning. Piccolo was a god of Destruction, on a level none of them could reach. Most of the group related their fear to Goku and Vegeta. Before they could respond a group of people could be heard applauding the arrival of another alien fighter. He was a red short alien with pointy elf like ears and noticeable spherical nipple like balls on his chest. His eyes seemed to be almost closed,making him look somewhat tired. The crowd chanted the name" Madaka. Vados and Champa seemed somewhat troubled by this and pushed Piccolo to the side to speak with him. Gohan noticed this but knew that any attempt to spy on them would be useless given Piccolo's hearing.

Champa: Beerus told me that Madaka was the strongest opponent he ever faced. You are nowhere near as strong as Beerus ,and if what Beerus said is true than he must be stronger than me.

Vados: The Last time you two spared you destroyed a galaxy.

Piccolo was now worried.

Champa: We should kill him.

Piccolo: I don't want any unnecessary death.

Vados: He is a threat but neither Champa or you could possibly hope to beat him. I say we wait and see how the tournament goes.

The others did not seem to agree but reluctantly nodded.

Not long after the tournament was officially on its way. Because of the amount of competitors there was now a 32 fighter bracket broken into 16 fights in the first round. Goku won his first round with one of the visiting aliens. The next round was Gohan vs Piccolo. Gohan had considered dropping out but GOku had told him and the others that even if they won they will become better fighters because of it. When the fight had started Piccolo had clearly been going on him to avoid hurting his student. Gohan was not violent but he was suspicious abut what Piccolo had been discussing with the others. The crowd was rooting for Gohan though some had mixed feelings about Piccolo, they still knew that the Z fighters trusted him and he had been a valuable ally in the past but he had also once been the Demon King Piccolo. After a battle Gohan was defeated and Piccolo advanced. Vegeta and Madaka defeated their opponents with ease. 's first opponent was a monstrous alien. He was confident in his own ability until the moment the match started and bega to panic and run around the ring. The announcer was well aware of the truth concerning earth's champions from the very first time they entered the World Martial arts tournament.

Announcer: It's Amazing! The ex Champion is running laps around the ring to tire out his opponent!

After a while, 's opponent stopped chasing him and dropped to the ground. the countdown started and was declared the winner. He felt on top of the world as he was congratulated by his family, who tried to compliment him despite the nature of his victory, until he heard a familiar name declared for the next match, which meant that would have to fight him.

Mercenary Tao!

turned as white as a sheet. It was the man who had murdered his master. Wha mad it worse was that the was now a cyborg. He won his match with ease. It was amazing he hadn't killed his enemy. The others were surprised that he would even be allowed to compete again but when they thought about it many years had passed, enough to allow any suspension placed on him to expire. Videl, Pan and Gohan's false flattery towards turned to attempting to encourage him.

18 won her match with ease, another match came and went. The others were too focused on Piccolo and Mercenary Tao to pay attention. Bra also won her match.

 **Note:** I'm gonna just focus on the main characters rather than coming up with new characters. Usually I'd be up for that but this would warrant making OCs only for them to be beaten by each other and the main it would make the story go faster.

Goten and Trunks were up next. their battle was intense but ultimately Trunks emerged victorious. Pan was put against her mother. Neither of them wanted to hurt each other, after a fight of thrown punches but no hits, Pan managed to use the wind of he punch to knock her mother out of the arena. After the next match, Majuub defeated his opponent. After Majuub's match was the final battle of the round.

The second round began with a rematch between Gok and Piccolo. The las time they fought had been under more pressing circumstances, and those blissfully unaware of the danger were pleased that the match was on better conditions. Goku went Super Saiyan 4 immediately and attacked Piccolo, who still held back and block dog's attacks before landing a single blow, knocking Goku out. Vegeta saw this and disappointed left the tournament before his match started. Madonna was disappointed by this. He had come from across the universe to find a worthy challenge yet he had not found one.

The next match was vs Mercenary Tao. Tao smiled and seems dot remember .

"Ahh I believe we may have met before. Tell me, how is your master doing?"

knew Mercenary Tao wouldn't confess to a full crowd, but being as clever as he was decided to tell the truth. turned to trying to act serious.

"Fine now that he's about to be avenged.

the audience cheered at this revelation and the newfound drama. Mercenary Tao smiled.

"oh but what are you talking about? I never murdered any master who ever trained anyone named Hercule Satan?"

The sarcasm was obvious but he did bring up the point that if a murder had been committee sit would have been reported. thought this was a mistake. He stood up from his useless fighting stance and spoke seriously, deciding he had nothing to lose.

"Because my name isn't Hercule Satan"

The audience gasped.

"MY Name is Mark, Mark..."

As the group responded to this reveal all the Son family listened except for Gohan. Gohan saw Piccolo talking to Bulma. He didn't need to hear anything just see what was going on a she could read lips. Bulma handed Piccolo a dragon radar. Gohan concluded Piccolo must have intended to search for the dragonballs, presumably to gather them to prevent their use for evil, or at least Gohan hoped.

The Audience cheered at 's revelation of his real name and his reveal of Mercenary Tao's murder. He now had the crowd cheering him on and it felt good. Mercenary Tao got mad and removed his cybernetic hand to use it to fire the Dodon ray. Mr. Satan was facing the crowd but then turned to see the Dodon ray charging up he panicked at seeing wha the believed was a Ki Attack. His only thought was to block it with his muscle mass. The blast was fired. Majuub leaped into the field and took the blast head on. Mercenary Tao moved to attack from behind. He stretched out his tongue and lunge dat . , to his own surprise, lifted his hand to protect himself and actually managed to catch the tongue. This gave Uub enough time to tap 's arm with just enough strength to send it forward to punch Mercenary Tao's face. He fell back while was still grabbing his tongue. The Mercenary was out cold and to everyone watching it looked like had dealt the knockout blow. Uub had made his presence known and reunited with his friends. Pan hugged him. He didn't know why he intervened. it's true that he didn't want anyone to die but something about how fast he acted, and how much he wanted to protect made him think.

Gohan followed the police taking Tao away. He knew the city and he noticed immediately the police were driving away from the police station. Gohan noticed Piccolo walking and meeting in secret. This time he was able to follow, whoever Piccolo was meeting had henchmen disguised as Police Officers. He was with Champa and Vados, they were giving the Dragon radar to the group and the man Gohan could not see.

"Understood, my guys will bust out Pilaf and his two lackeys. They have the most experience finding the Dragonballs, well outside of your ex circle of friends.

Piccolo: Your group will attack in full force once the Dragonballs are collected and off the planet.

Gohan had heard enough and left, knowing staying too long would lead to him being discovered. He knew he had to tell Vegeta he had been right. He had no idea what had happened to Piccolo but he suspected Champa and Vados had something to do with it.

Android 18's match had ended in her victory. The next match was Bra against Trunks. Trunks was confident in his win. He was older after all and Bra had yet to go Super Saiyan. He did not realize until Bra attack him and began to overpower him that he had not been training beyond his Super Saiyan transformation. Bra had been training from an early age, almost as long as he had stopped training. Soon enough he was forced to go Super Saiyan to overcome Bra's attacks in base form. Trunks despite his injuries smiled and looked cocky.

"Ha, You see Younger sister. This match is over already over."

Bra closed her eyes as if concentrating. Then her hair wen tup and she gained a yellow aura as her hair changed into that of a...

Trunks: You're a Super Saiyan!

Bra: I was enslaved by an alien creature for my entire life, and My dad is Vegeta, If anger is what makes a Super Saiyan I should a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 5 by now. It's not exactly a milestone anymore when the 8 year old kid can do it.

The battle resumed and this time it was more even but eventually Bra defeated her  
older brother. Pan and Uub both won their next matches and after the next match, the fighters had time to talk. Trunks woke up in a room away from the tournament arena with Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Bulma and Goten in the room waiting of him to wake up. Gohan then explained what he saw and what the told the others. That he had seen Piccolo give Bulma's radar to some shady individuals.

Bulma: Yeah he thought it would be a good idea to gather the Dragonballs to prevent someone evil from getting their hands on them, guess its too late for that.

Goku: Maybe not. Do you have another dragon radar?

Bulma: Even better. I built a device for tracking down the Dragon radar I gave to Piccolo.

Vegeta: That's...Ingenious. It's almost like you expected him to betray us.

Bulma: Well when you told me you suspected Piccolo I wanted to be ready for something like this. If its a new villain is responsible they usually go after the Dragonballs. Their radar should start "Malfunctioning" when you get close enough to them.

Goku: Then let's go. We're out of the tournament so I don't see any reason why not.

The others nodded and left to follow the signal. Gohan was the one holding Bulma's device and flying ahead of the rest. The next match began: It was Piccolo vs Madaka.


	17. Stronger than Ever

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were following the tracker to whoever was gathering the Dragonballs. What they found was the Dragon radar lying on the ground in the middle of an area surrounded by large mountains.

Vegeta: Great. Looks like all of this was pointless.

Goku: Maybe not. They wouldn't just leave something so valuable lying around unless they wanted us to find it.

Goku's eyes widened as he turned and looked up to the top of the mountain. Everyone was shocked and horrified at the two beings that stood at the top, but more specifically at their power level.

It was Frieza and Cell.

They both had confident smiles on their faces.

Frieza: Well it seems like our trap worked perfectly.

Cell: indeed. Who would you like to kill first?

Frieza: hmm...I would like to kill Goku. I don't care about the rest. Except maybe killing Vegeta again or perhaps...What!...No!

Frieza's expression turned to fear. Vegeta looked behind him and saw Goten and Trunks standing there. Frieza must have mistaken Trunks for his time travelling counterpart, the one that had killed him when he had went to earth seeking revenge for his previous defeat at the hands of Goku. Frieza looked like he was about to panic when he lifted a finger and fired a blast from it towards Trunks, Which Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 and blocked. the blast actually harmed noticed this.

Cell: Is that the boy who killed you? Perhaps I should handle him. I've killed him once before as well.

Vegeta's fists clenched and he charged at Cell. Cell raised an arm and blocked a punch. The two then began a quick up close clash of punches. Cell stood casually blocking the blows, moving only his arms from above his elbows to stop the attacks. At one point Cell lifted both his arms to protect his head as Vegeta threw two punches from both his left and right. Cell then launches his fist attack and kicked Vegeta, sending him hurling into a mountain.

Gohan thought to himself.

"Cell shouldn't be that strong"

As if Cell heard Gohan's statement, he turned to face him. Goku shouted to his son.

Goku: Gohan! Goten! Super Kamehameha wave now!

All three members of the Son family leaped next to each other and fired the Kamehameha wave at Cell, who simply stood there and smiled then used instant transmission to teleport behind Goten and deliver a swift chop to Goten's neck, knocking him out. Cell then stretched out both his arms towards Goku and Gohan, who had just enough time to turn to face the attacker and block the blasts of energy he fired.

Frieza was distracted by how Cell was able to hold his own against a Saiyan who had beaten him in battle and another who had killed him in one blow.

 **Note:** See Fusion Reborn for Gohan killing Frieza.

However, the formerly deceased galactic overlord had also become unfathomably strong in one year and couldn't wait for his turn to fight. At that moment Frieza started doing a headcount. Goku and Gohan were fighting Cell. Vegeta was somewhere in a mountain and the other one, the one that thad killed him was...

Frieza got both his answer and a grim reminder of his demise when he heard a battle cry from above and looked up to see the Saiyan in question about to bring down his sword on him. Frieza involuntarily screamed. It was an irrational fear but the unpleasant memory prevented him from stopping himself. It was like how someone could be afraid of yellow duck tape. They couldn't control it even if the thing they feared could do nothing to hurt them.

This time Frieza was ready and his expression turned from fear to a smug smile as he raised a single finger and stopped the blade. He then use the other finger after stopping the blade to make a flicking motion towards his attacker, firing a laser in th process. Trunks was was caught off guard but was able to move enough that only his shoulder was grazed, leaving a visible bleeding grabbed his wound in response but then resumed his attack, which Frieza continued to block with his finger. Vegeta suddenly flew towards Frieza from behind and wrapped his arms around the villain's stomach, squeezing enough to knock the wind out of him. Regardless of how powerful an opponent was there was always a weakness that could be exploited. Most of the time they needed to breathe, to see and to hear. Frieza could be blinded, could be harmed by a loud enough sound, and in battle one's muscles tend to stiffen involuntarily, resulting in air being forced out. Vegeta chose to follow up his attack by grabbing the winded Frieza, and delivering a sharp knee to the back. Vegeta then grabbed frieza to hold him in place and shouted at his son, keeping Frieza restrained, then he shouted towards his son. Trunks brought his sword down but Frieza kicked Trunks away and broke free of Vegeta, elbowing the Saiyan prince in the stomach. Vegeta and Trunks then move din and attacked Frieza from both sides.

Goku and Gohan were fighting Cell, while Vegeta and Trunks were fighting Frieza. Both villains were stronger than ever. Vegeta and Gohan both asked the same question as they struggled to hold their own.

"I don't understand. How did you get so strong"

Frieza only smirked but Cell gave an answer. Not because of his own ego but because of wha the had endured. Cell smiled.

Cell: I couldn't believe how powerful you had become. There was almost no way I could surpass you in one year. Of course I was stronger than you when I was killed so I came up with a solution. I submerged my entire body in a highly corrosive acid. It was never enough to destroy me completely me but my own cells continued to regenerate. I stayed that way for almost an entire year. Every second my power doubled. and I became all the more stronger!

Gohan stepped back in surprise.

Gohan: So that's why you're power level is so massive! but what about Frieza?

Cell: Oh him? I'm not entirely sure. He's been keeping it hidden from me.

Cell ha been calmly dodging attacks form Goku and Gohan while calmly talking answering their questions. However he cam to a realization just as Goku landed a punch on his cheek that stayed embedded there but did not seem to phase Cell.

Cell: You know...Now that I think about it. Why don't Gohan and I have a one on one match.

Cells stretched out his arms and caught two punches thrown by Goku and Gohan, then delivered a kick to Goku, sending him flying. Cell then lifted his other hand and fired a blast that sent Gohan in the opposite direction. He then teleported to where Goku was laying on the ground and slowly rising. Goku was in a crater. He had bounced several times a good distance away from the kick.

Cell: Don't worry Goku. We brought someone special to play with you.

Goku finished standing up, exhausted and injure but still ready to fight. He shouted and became a Super Saiyan 4. When he crashed towards the ground and caused a crater he had also kicked dust into the air. A tall but slender figure appeared in the dust cloud behind Goku.

"kakarot..."

Goku tensed up and turned to face the figure.

"Kakarot!"

Goku let out a scream of shock and almost fell back.

"KAKAROT!"

A large hulking figure emerged from the smoke and was immediately recognized as Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Goku panicked

 **Note:** Please reframe from using the term "Brolytard". I will use Broly sparingly and with purpose. In this version the legendary Super Saiyan Transformation increases Broly's strength the longer he holds the form.

Vegeta chose to interfere in the fight. He had wanted a chance to fight Broly for quite sometime.

FLASHBACK:

 **Note:** Rewriting the Broly movies here.

At the conclusion to the first encounter with Broly, Vegeta distracted the Legendary Super Saiyan long enough for Goku to charge the Spirit bomb. Broly could not be harmed in the Legendary Super Saiyan form but he could be pushed and that tis what the Spirit Bomb did, pushing Broly into the approaching comet Camori, destroying it and at the time presumably the Legendary Saiyan. Goku then use instant Transmission to send everyone home. Unknown to them Broly soon returned to the planet on which they had fought him. He entered a Saiyan and underwent cryogenic stasis for the trip to earth. However upon approaching the planet the pod's functions malfunctioned and Broly crashed onto the planet as the pod was frozen over, becoming a glacier. Broly remained frozen for years.

A young Trunks and Goten had managed to escape from the view of the older Gohan. They intended to search for the Dragonballs to grant their selfish wishes of candy. Trunks detected a Dragonball below them and fired a blast that destroyed the glacier. Broly emerged and charged towards Goten. Goten barely moved ut of the way and Broly realized something.

" Is that Kakarot? He looks smaller, maybe he was turned into a child?"

Broly dismissed this idea as absurd but chose that killing the children would be fun.

Elsewhere, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan all turned in panic to where they could sense Broly's immense power and all flew towards that direction. Trunks and Goten's unconscious bodies fell into the ocean from Broly's attack. Gohan arrives and flies into the water to search for the kids. Piccolo and Vegeta arrived and began fighting Broly.

Piccolo: Vegeta! You have to finish him quickly before he gets stronger.

Vegeta ignored this.

Vegeta: I've grown stronger since last we fought. I can take him!

Broly: Vegeta...

Vegeta: Oh. You remembered how to talk.

Broly: Where is Kakarot? Tell me!

Vegeta: He's dead. You're not dealing with Kakarot. You're dealing with me!

In the darkness of the ocean depths Gohan search for the kids. He spotted Android 18 holding her breath. She used sign language to tell Gohan to go help hold off Broly while she finds the kids. Goa listened and when he flew out of the water he saw Broly was beginning to overpower Vegeta and ran into help. Piccolo had also gotten involved.

Android 18 emerged from the water with the unconscious Goten and Trunks. Gohan saw this and became enraged, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. Despite this Broly state dot overpower them.

Piccolo: Gohan! We need to destroy him in a single powerful attack.

SACRED WORLD OF THE KAIS

King Kai was rubbing his chin in thought.

King Kai: alright

Goku nodded.

King Kai: Broly is a big enough threat to warrant breaking the rule of the afterlife to beat him. Not like what you did with Bojack.

Goku: ah c'mon. I had to save Gohan!

King Kai: Looks like you'll have to save him again.

Broly was overpowering Gohan at his strongest. Piccolo tried to intervene. Brody grabbed Piccolo by his limbs and began squeezing hard enough for green blood to splatter outwards.

Gohan realized Piccolo was buying them time and charged a Kamehameha. Goten flew to his side to help him and Vegeta prepared to fire his strongest final Flash. The attacks came together as a bright blue beam. Piccolo grinned and Broly turned to see the beam coming towards him. Piccolo's arms and legs were ripped off from Broly's grip as he was knocked far away and sent into the sun. Piccolo flexed his muscles and the arms and leg she had lost burst out of the empty sockets left in their absence. Gohan moved his arms down from the pose once the move was done. He caught a glimpse from the corner of his eye of a familiar figure.

"...Dad?"

The image faded away. Piccolo approached Gohan.

Piccolo: Judging by the trajectory, you just sent Broly into the sun. Vegeta. You should probably head out there and make sure.

Vegeta: Screw you. I'm hoping he's still alive.

Vegeta flew off. He ultimately found nothing, confirming that Broly was dead.

PRESENT

Goten woke up to the scene of watching his fiends and family losing to their old enemies. Trunks saw Goten and shouted at him.

Trunks: Goten! we need to fuse now!

Goten listened immediately and they fused while the three villains were distracted.

"Taa Daa! Gotenks the magnificent!"

Gotenks then picked his opponent, the only one there his two halves really knew. Gotenks charge towards Broly to get involved in the fight.

BACK AT THE TOURNAMENT

Announcer: Neither opponent has shown up. Therefore both forfeit. We now move onto the next match. Hercule Satan vs Lazuli!

The spectators booed at the lack of a show but to a certain number of people there was one question that came to mind.

"where did Piccolo go?"

another question was in the mind of the alien spectators that had come from across the universe to see one fight in particular.

"Where was Manaka?"

BACK AT THE FIGHT  
The battle was not going well for earth's heroes and most of them had no idea why. Older enemies had returned and were stronger then them. Frieza was overpowering Vegeta. Memories of how badly he had been humiliated by the galactic overlord came flooding back. He had came so far but here he was seemingly powerless as his old enemy beat him. Goku was having only so much luck. He was also a Super Saiyan 4 but Broly did not care. Goku was almost comically trying to dodge Broly's attacks in visible fear knowing he would be overpowered, and that none of his attacks even phased the Legendary Super Saiyan. Gotenks flew in but also found himself struggling to dodge attacks until Broly managed to kick the Fusion like a football and send him was holding Gohan by the neck, crushing it slowly while wearing a smug expression.

Cell: Hahaha! So tell me Gohan! How does it feel to di...

Cell paused and then a strange fluid started to leak from his forehead. a hole had formed in Cell's head. Gohan could see through it. It seemed to had hit in the nucleus need to kill him. Cell fell forward and Gohan saw Piccolo standing atop a cliff. From his hands he could he had just fired the Special Beam cannon.

Frieza stopped fighting in shock. All except for Broly paused. He instead took advantage of the distraction to land a blow on a stunned Goku.

Piccolo lifted his arms and everyone presented teleported away in a burst of energy.

HELL  
Champa and Vados were staring into an orb belonging to fortune teller Baba, who currently was sweating and stuttering in response to their questions. Champa's hand was clasped around her skull, squeezing slightly to scare the fortuneteller. Champa was angry and started shaking Baba in his anger.

Champa: Damn it!

Vados: oh...this is interesting. Honestly I wasn't expecting this. Now things are much more interesting.

Champa:interesting? The god of Destruction you choose has turned against us. You have failed!

Vados: Not quite. Baba, tell us where they are.

Baba while visibly afraid, started to move her hands around the crystal ball and the smoke within gave way to reveal...

ANOTHER CIRCLE OF HELL

Piccolo brought Goku,Vegeta,Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Frieza,Cell and Broly to Hell. The villains were teleported to one side of Piccolo. They charge him but the Namekian waved a hand and sent all three crashing into a wall of ice. they were embedded into the glacier, the ice then quickly and rapidly froze them over in what seemed like less than second.

Goten: Where are we?

Piccolo: The coldest circle of hell. Its used to imprison being like Majin Buu and Broly, among the more uncontrollable evil beings.

Piccolo pointed to a group of other figures frozen in ice. Some were visibly identified as other Legendary Super Saiyans and larger members of Frieza's race from the past.

Vegeta: Namekian. Why have you brought us here?

Piccolo closed his eyes, then opened them again sharply.

Piccolo: I'm not Piccolo.

Everyone except Vegeta was surprised.

Piccolo: I am the Eternal Dragon!

and I need your help.


	18. Demon King Piccolo

**Author's Note:** This Chapter was cut in half do to originally being too large to upload. Because of this my planned chapter number has changed. The New Namek Saga was 5 chapters, The Baby Saga was 10, And now the other two sagas will also be around 10 chapters. Probably around 35 chapters total.

WITH CHAMPA AND VADOS

Vados was looking into Baba's crystal ball.

Vados: I see...clever boy.

Baba's crystal ball shifted to show the various location of the Dragonballs. In each area a Dragonball rested there were Red Ribbon soldiers and other assorted villains such as the Pilaf gang, who were sitting in a home in the desert along with Ninja Murasaki. Boss Rabbit was sitting there with them.

Murasaki: How long do we have to wait! Why can't we just take it!

Commander Red: Because we haven't been given the order. We need to keep guard to fool the Dragon radar. If we just take the Dragonballs then we'll have Goku barging through our front door. When its time that blue woman will teleport us all together.

Pilaf: Why can't we just take it now?

Commander Red: I don't take orders from you anymore! As far as I'm concerned your title is meaningless without your army.

Boss Rabbit: you guys know each other?

Red: I used to be in charge of his army. Then we both learned about the Dragonballs and I betrayed him and took control of his military.

Red shifted to address their host.

Red: thank you for letting us use your home as a base.

Boss Rabbit: No problem. It's not my house anyway. We found it in the desert after our rocketship crashed here.

Shu: rocketship?

Boss Rabbit: Yeah. We fought some kid with a monkey tail and he sent us to the moon.

Mai spit out the drink she was taking a sip of.

Mai: What? How did you survive?! There's no atmosphere! It's freezing cold! You should have exploded or suffocated or something!

Boss Rabbit: Oh well you see...

Pilaf huffed and crossed his arms like a putting child, choosing not to listen to Boss Rabbit's story of impossible escape. Suddenly, a shadow was cast over his small figure and he looks dup to see Piccolo standing there, looking angrily at him. Th other villains straightened up and then got in a straight line.

Red: Demon King Piccolo! We've been guarding the Dragonballs for you sir!

Piccolo: Good. give them to me.

The crystal ball fogged up again and stopped showing the image. It then showed other locations where Dragonballs were being guarded. Each location had a Piccolo.

Vados: I didn't know he could do that. But how did he know where the Dragonballs were?

HELL

Gohan:He used his Namekian hearing to learn where the dragonballs were.

Goku: oh. So that's how he did it.

Vegeta: alright. So what exactly IS your plan.

Piccolo: Those who imprisoned our kind within the orbs you know as the Dragonballs also cast spells to prevent us from using magic on them or detecting them. However I split myself into seven beings so that I could find and take each Dragonball for myself.

small portals opened up and green hands identical to those of Piccolo emerged, each holding one of the Dragonballs. Piccolo levitated them in front of him.

Piccolo: I will begin performing the spell to release my son. I need you five here to do something when he shows up.

Goku: Who?

Piccolo: Champa or Vados. I really don't know who they are going to send but you will have to become a Super Saiyan God to stand a chance.

The others looked up and were shocked by something.

Piccolo turned around and was left in shock at who they saw.

Champa and Vados were already there.

Piccolo: Perform the ritual now! I will hold them off!

Vados:Champa! stop them now!

Champa:No

Vados: What?!

Champa: I want to see jus how powerful this super saiyan god is for myself, At last a worthy challenge to my...

Vados delivered a quick chop to Champa's neck, his eyes bulged out and he gritted his teeth in pain before going limp and falling forward. Vados caught him by his belt.

Vados: sorry, but I can't risk even the most remote possibility that you will be killed. You will thank me later.

Vados lifted him into the air with just one hand and then a blue beam came down on them and transported the unconscious Champa away.

Piccolo turned to the others.

Piccolo: You need to perform the ritual now.

The saiyans present all turned to each other. Goku moved in front of the others so that they could perform the ritual but as the others stood in a semi circle they realized something and all began to panic. The question they all had was spoken first by Trunks.

"WHERE'S DAD?!"

ELSEWHERE?

Vegeta slowly rose his head to look around, finding himself in a strange and different realm. He rose slowly from the passed out body of the diety known as Champa. It had been a quick move on his part but it had paid off. His original plan was admittedly suicidal, it was simply to ambush a God of Destruction and his advisor, but it had paid off in an unexpected way. Now the only thing he had to do was find where the Namekian was located. He presumed that he had about as long as it took before Champa woke up, maybe about 30 earth minutes give or take. He spotted a nearby structure and few towards it, entering a bizarre realm within filled with floating hourglasses. If Champa did wake up then in a place like this, the amount of time it would take for him to find Vegeta would be longer. The prince was then hit with the realization that only Vados was capable of teleporting him back, but then again the eternal dragon had switched bodies with the Namekian.

BACK IN HELL

Piccolo: Damn! without Vegeta we don't stand a chance.

Piccolo held out his arm and a portal opened up

Piccolo: Get out of here! Go!

He then grabbed his head in pain with his right hand and stretched out the left, sending all five Saiyans hurling through the portal.

Gohan: Piccolo!

the portal closed. Vados descended down towards Piccolo, who still had his arm stretched out.

Vados: Why did you send them away? A Super Saiyan God and a God of Destruction may have stood a chance against Champa.

Piccolo: No. This is my fight.

Vados: oh dear. Did I ever say anything about me fighting you. Oh heavens no. Fighting my own battle is beneath me. You are still the god of destruction whether you want to be or not, and i have ways of making sure you do your job.

Piccolo grabbed his head in pain. A faint "M' like emblem started to appear but then faded away as he attempted to resist, he used his abilities taken to open a portal for himself and escape. Piccolo teleported to what was once Kami's lookout and collapsed.

 **Note:** in this story, Piccolo's ability to open portals is based off the abilities of Janemba in the _Fusion Reborn._ Janemba used his abilities for fighting, Piccolo uses the portals to mr of their extent and teleports places. Piccolo did after all absorb all the dark energy into himself to prevent another Janemba like being from forming like what happened last time.

Vados: Well that could have gone better.

She looked at the dragonballs on the ground.

Vados: but not entirely a loss. hmm...

She looked up to the sky, talking to her unseen allies.

Vados: Why don't we increase our numbers.

Vados traveled down to where the frozen denizens such as the Frost Demons and the Legendary Super Saiyans of old. There were four new members. They would soon be freed wit the others. Vados raised her staff and fired a small beam that hit the ice and it all shattered, releasing everyone imprisoned. Frozen for thousands or years, the newly freed went completely insane until suddenly they all paused. M like emblems appeared on their foreheads. This included the newer additions of Frieza, Cell and Broly. Vados then teleported herself and the Dragonballs to the location where her two conspirators were looking into Baba's crystal ball, the fortuneteller herself was tied up with he mouth gauged in the corner of the room.

Vados: Bibbidi! Bobbidi!

Vados materialized a large chunk of Ice, containing a familiar figure within.

Vados: Buu

The two sorcerers squealed like children and ran up to the frozen chunk, caressing it.

Bobbidi: How did you get him!

Vados: If you remember I was the one who transported him to the the sacred water. Vegeta expected any pieces of him that came off from the intense velocity to be burned up but in reality Majin Buu was scattered across space and reformed. Once he had completely reformed I had him placed in cold storage for safe keeping. I urge to try not to free him unless you are certain you can keep him under control this time.

Bibbidi and Bobbidi: Yes maam!

Vados: splendid. I will take the Dragonballs back to my universe.

She disappeared with the dragonballs in a beam of blue energy, back to her universe. Dabura entered. He had a familiar "M" on his face.

Dabura: Master! the Kais have sent a champion to oppose us. He is beating back our forces!

Bobbidi: Impossible! We conquered Hell itself! Who could be that strong.

As if providing an answer, a green alien being dressed in robes smashed through the ceiling.

Pikkon: Where are you holding King Yemma!

Bibbidi:Oh yes, the old fools been turned into a lawn ornament.

The sorcerer stepped out of the way to present King Yemma, transformed into stone.

Pikkon: change him back now! Without him there is an imbalance!

Bobbidi: That's precisely the point. We don't want there to be a hell we get sent back to.

Several Frost demons, Legendary Super Saiyans and other villains emerged from the floor and swarmed Pikkon.

 **Note:**  
Yes I'm calling frieza's race: Frost Demons, and yes there were other villains that were bad enough to be imprisoned in Ice to contain their power but I am choosing not to name them because they would be OCs which I'm trying to avoid using, though they may also include characters who were mentioned in the show, and include other more forgettable villains.

THE LOOKOUT

The henchman of Mustard, Salt,Nicky, Ginger and Sansho were gathered in a circle around the unconscious Piccolo. A small figure emerged from within the inside of the temple like structure followed by two other henchman named Spice and Vinegar.

Garlic Jr: What's going on here! huh...

He paused as he saw Piccolo unconscious.

Garlic Jr: what the hell happened?!

Ginger: We don't know. He just muttered something about needing to reach a "hyperbole crime tamer" or something and then passed out.

Garlic Jr: You idiots! We have a chance to kill him we should take it!

Piccolo's eyes opened and suddenly he shot out a hand and grabbed Garlic Jr's tiny body. The neck felt familiar to him.

Piccolo: Garlic Jr! Your immortality means nothing to me. I have stripped it away and I have shown enough power to bring you back on a whim. It would be unwise to challenge me.

Piccolo dropped the small creature, who remained grabbing his throat in pain. Piccolo then walked towards the Hyperbolic time Chamber while Garlic's henchman ran to their boss's aid. As soon as he had walked in, Piccolo fired a blast that destroyed the exit, trapping him within.

Piccolo: Now I am alone.

Piccolo opened a portal and the seven dragonballs appeared.

Piccolo: they don't know they have fake Dragonballs, and they can't find me in here.

Cheap novelty dragonballs were easy to come by in some villages. It only took a moment to switch the real and the fake ones. Now he could perform the ritual that would free his son from imprisonment, just as the being he now possessed had freed him.

He grabbed his head and closed his eyes as if that would help his pain. A faint M appeared on his forehead. He realized there was only one way to fight off the control that twas still present within him. He had to perform a move he had not done in centuries.

He had to separate himself into a good and evil half as a Namekian had long ago, resulting in two separate but connected beings: Kami and Demon King Piccolo.

The Majin spell was manipulating the evil within him. If he separated then one version of him would fall prey to the mind control and would not doubt use the Dragonballs for evil, leaving him with an evenly matched opponent to face. If the evil half got out then the others may not stand a chance. He had to contain the dark half within the chamber.

He closed his eyes and looked deep into Kami's mind. The Namekian had hidden much from piccolo even after they had fused and it took time but before long he had found the information he seemed.

He began to perform the technique to separate his good and evil halves.


	19. The End of the Tournament

THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT

Bulma shouted through Goku's headpiece about where the group had been teleported to and why Vegeta had not returned with them. They headed to her location to explain everything.

Both Manaka and Piccolo had not shown up for their fight. After a while it was determined that the final match would be a battle royale between the winners of the next three matches.

Mr. Satan's next match happened to be against Android 18. 18 at first intended to win, the prize money and newfound fame would help her raise Marron until her father could be resurrected, Krillin had taken a huge insurance out but in the year since it had been decided that Android 18 would not gain the life insurance she technically murdered her husband while being controlled. She had heard of Hercule's intent to win but chose to ignore it and was about to end the fight quickly.

But then she thought she heard the voice of her late husband in her head.

" Honey wait!"

18:...Krilly? It is you!

18 suddenly shifted from overjoy to angry on a dime

18: Where the hell have I not heard from you sooner?! It's been a year! You couldn't have texted me from the afterlife before now?

Krillin: We can talk later, but right now you have to let Hercule win!"

18:...yeah ok, but you better have a good explanation for why it took so long to hear from you?

18 then leaped backwards, out the arena, being disqualified. She walked away.

18: Ok, now what'd going on?

Krillin: Hell is under attack!

18:...you are not in Hell are you?

Krillin: What no! I'm on king Kai's planet with Tien, Yamcha and the others. Last time we were dead, King Kai didn't finish teaching us the Kaioken, apparently only Goku can use the spirit bomb because he's pure of heart.

18: Hell is under attack! by who?

The next match as Pan vs Bra, both fighters entered the ring. the battle began in they base forms as they flew towards each other. Pan was small an nimble enough to avoid being hit, jumping around Bra at close range,avoiding her punches. Bra finally grabbed Pan by her wrists and hurled her at a wall but Pan recovered and bounced off the wall, shooting herself back into the ring where the match resumed. When it had gone on long enough Bra decided to get serious and became a Super Saiyan. Pan followed suit, and the battle took to the sky, where the fighters collided with each other and followed up with a barrage of used Solar flare to blind Bra. When she recovered, she looked down and saw Pan preparing a Kamehameha. It was fired and Bra panicked, but was able to fire her own version of the Galick gun, not the planet bust her father's version was but still a devastating move. The moves collided in a blinding beam struggle. Pan was struck with a reminder of th last time she was stuck in a beam struggle, fighting against her father, uncle, and grandfather rot save the earth. he blood boiled and the Kamehameha overtook the Galick gun. Bra was bit by the blast and passed out, falling to the ground unconscious and with several burns, her Saiyan biology would heal them.

The next match was Pan vs Uub vs Hercule, which was to say it was Pan vs Uub. Hercule only dodged all the attacks that came close to him once the match started. The match was a flurry of punches and kicks but Pan had sparred with Uub and could tell he was holding back.

Pan: Why aren't you give this fight your all?

Uub: why aren't you?

Pan: I don't want the fight to be over so soon?

Uub: I don't want to hit you?

Pan: This isn't some kind of "I don't hit girls" thing right?

Uub: This isn't about you. It's about me. While I was away I leaner door about myself, ever since fusing with Buu.

Pan felt on edge, against a human Uub, she could win,against Majin Buu she stood no chance. Unless she won via ring out. Not wanted to take a chance she lunged at him, but Uub dodged and gave Pan a small push sending her out of bounds, and transforming her back to her base form. Uub then turn this attention to . Pan was left speechless. He was strong enough in his base form to easily beat her as a Super Saiyan. Uub wa ready to end the fight with a flick of his finger towards Hercule, but then a voice gave him pause.

"stop!"

Uub:what?

"Let friend win!"

Uub:what? why?

" People on earth look up to friend. People need to believe"

Uub: Believe what?

"Believe that human can win no matter what"

Uub pondered this.

Uub: I think... you mean that the people of earth need to believe one of their own is strong enough to protect them. But why can't it be me? Why can't it be Goku? Hercule is a fake and a liar. What does it matter now that everyone knows what he really is?

"People need hope"

Uub: Yeah but why can't it be one of the real heroes, like Goku, Gohan, or even Vegeta. All that faker ever did was lie and convinced everyone in the world to lend Goku their energy to defeat our evil half.

Instead of responding, Uub felt Buu mentally show him something. He saw his evil half appear before him.

Uub: So...He's alive!...And the last time it took all of the hopes of everyone on earth to destroy him, and without Hercule the world and the universe would have been destroyed...I see now why he is important. The people need to believe in someone, and yet if they knew Goku like I do then they wouldn't have hesitated and helped him...except now they do. Everyone knows everything about Goku now since Baby was defeated. What's the point of the charade now?

There was a long pause. Uub was oblivious to Hercule having thrown many punches at Uub while he was lost in thought. He then closed his eyes.

Uub: Alright...I've made my choice.

The next punch to connect, caused Uub's eyes to go white. He then fell backwards and seems dot have collapsed. 18 had to admit he was better at faking a defeat at the hands of Hercule.

Announcer: And the Winner is Hercule Satan!

The audience cheered and Hercule Satan struck his signature pose. It was one of the happiest days of his life. He had fallen from grace, and then had climbed back up to the top.

LATER

Pan,Bra, Uub, Master Roshi, 18,Oolong, and the others were enjoying a meal in celebration courtesy of the winner. The were laughing and having a good time. The news of what had occurred with the others had yet to reach them, largely because Goku and the others knew that if they heard, all of them would forfeit the tournament to help, and they all did not think it was worth worrying them over. Pan was particularly close to Uub, when she realized that she had left her power pole at the tournament. Weapons were not allowed during matches of the tournament but Pan was practically inseparable from the thing. Uub volunteered to go back and get it. As he hurried back to the tournament, Pan felt a strange feeling, and shouted back at Uub.

Pan: Hey Uub!

Uub turned to face her.

Uub: yeah.

Pan seemed worried but then smiled while closing her eyes, which Uub found adorable but did not say so.

Pan chose to dismiss her fear

Pan: Nothing never mind.

You see...the Son family has always had a unique but rather unreliably to perceive future events. It began with Bardock foreseeing the destruction of the Saiyans and ultimately failing to prevent it. With his death it passes don to Goku, who at a young age sensed that something was off when his friend Krillin went to retrieve his lost power pole and was then found murdered, later to be revived by the Dragonballs. Goku was struck by a vision where the Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa attacked his wife where he saw wha they look like before even meeting them. Then while training for the battle with Cell, Goku remembered what he saw and asked Gohan to imagine Cell going after those he loves. Gohan replied that he couldn't because he didn't know what Cell look like. That night, Goku chose to give his son a little push and performed a mental technique to transfer his ability to Gohan. Gohan saw what Cell looked like and it allowed Gohan to become a Super Saiyan. Now this ability was passed onto Pan, oblivious of it.

Uub went back to the Tournament grounds and look everywhere but he found something he could not have expected.

The dead body of the alien champion Manaka.

HELL

Pikkon was being swarmed mind controlled being who formed a massive pile of bodies around him as he flew through hell. He then flew towards a large line coming towards him, punching each out of the way. He was doing surprisingly well.

Bobbidi: He's not going down!

Bibbidi: It's no use! He's already dead so even if we find a way to beat him we can't kill him again. We'll have to find someone strong enough tho keep him at bay.

Bobbidi: How? Only king Yemma can choose who get stop keep their body in the afterlife and we turned him to stone, anyone who's sent here will jus the without a body.

They stopped and looked towards Fortuneteller Baba. They untied her mouth.

Bibbidi: Can you bring someone back from the dead for us?

Baba: Only for 24 hours.

Bobbidi: Damn! We need someone strong.

A figure in shadow in the entrance of the check in station and called their attention.

Bibbidi and Bobbidi: He'll do.

Pikes continued to fight his attacked. He was dead just with a physical body that could not be killed. He had lured his attacker back to the ice that thad imprisoned them. Loose blasts would cause the ice to scatter and bring like structures to collapse. Even exposure to a single piece rose the attackers in seconds. His plan was working but then something too fast for him to move hit him and sent him crashing into a wall where ehe himself was quickly frozen.

Standing in front of him with one hand stretch towards him as if he had been the one to land the blow, was a red imp like creature with an M shaped emblem on his forehead.

Majin Manaka


	20. Family reunion

There is a place called the time nest which serves to safeguard time itself. It is run by the supreme Kai of time, aka who somewhat resembles a child. While there are many universes, there is only one of her.

The Time Nest was currently in what was considered a night cycle, even though in the realm it occupied there was no such event as day or night. Most of the Time Patrollers under he reply were currently sleeping and the artificial areas had changed to resemble the starry sky and the sound of crickets chirping soft enough to be noticed but not loud enough to keep someone awake. The Supreme Kai of time chose this moment to walk into a hut like structure, containing countless scrolls, each representing a significant moment in time, particularlyin th history of Universe 7. As she walked into the empty room filled with scrolls, which had the roots of a large tree growing from the ceiling, she began to take an empty piece a parchment and write a note, the words she wrote remain with her throughout the night, even after she had finished writing it and had started to use a ladder to reach other areas and examine other scrolls.

 _"Dear Trunks"_

 _I have something to confess. something very bad, and I don't know how to tell you any other way._

 _Except to start at the beginning._

 _It is an ancient law that there must only be seven universes in existence, When other universes first became aware of each other, war was declared,countless lives were lost and reality itself almost came to an end. Only the seven universes we know now remained at the end of the war. The Gods of Destruction were the ones everyone feared would be the first to break this law because of their short tempers, so it was made that should such a conflict arise where two gods of destruction were at odds with each other, the dispute would be settled in a tournament, where the gods themselves would not fight but choose champions to represent their universe._

 _Another step to keep the Gods of Destruction in line was to give each one an advisor, who would be a God of Order. Beerus had Whis and Champa has Vados._

 _You're probably wondering why this is so important. Well you seen alternate universe is created when someone uses time travel, and as the Supreme Kai of time it is also my responsibility to prevent alternate universes from appearing._

 _By destroying them._

Tears ran down The Time Kai's face, which she wept away but she had blood on her hands and she could not wipe that away. Some tears fell onto the page.

 _You're probably wondering why if this is true, Why didn't I destroy one of the universe you created when you time traveled. The truth is you were not the first Trunks to time travel, you were the second. The first Trunks lived like you until a certain point. He grew up in a world where Goku died,a future enslaved by Androids. He went back and succeeded in destroying both the Androids in the universes he traveled to and the one he came from, before he wa murdered the monster known as Cell. Cell then took his time machine and attempted to travel back to a time when the Androids were alive, so he could absorb them and achieve his perfect form. If he had then he would have created another universe but instead I found a way to redirect him to another universe: Universe seven._

 _I destroyed the Universes involved in the event, the world where the other trunks had came from, and the one where he changed his future. And I would have been glad to see the end of it until I met you._

 _Honestly it didn't occur to me that the same events would occur in more than two universes, or at least I hoped they wouldn't, but when I first met had succeeded where your other self had failed. You had created a world where everything turned out ok, and you're world was recovering from the apocalypse it had endured. I confronted you with the intent of killing you, but Instead I could't bear doing something like what I had before and I let you live. Instead I gave you some crap about how Time Travel is forbidden and forced you into becoming my assistant, giving me and excuse to keep you around. Yes, I lied to you, and I'm sorry. You really did feel like you were atoning for the sin of time travel, but I don't understand how changing fate to save the world, can be wrong._

 _I've destroyed other universes since I met you._

 _When we were fighting against Towa and Mira, who had somehow found a way to alter the actual timestream, they also created alternate universes. it was easier to destroy those universes, they were worlds where Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu emerged victorious and evil reigned supreme. I tell you this now because we now face a threat I had hopes we wouldn't. You see, while I did destroy the universes and alternate timelines. I didn't do it alone. There are imprisoned beings who are powerful enough to destroy worlds. Demigra was one of them, Which I imprisoend in the crack in Time but there are others like him. They possess incredible power that could rival the Gods. They are called:_

 _The Shadow Dragons._

ELSEWHERE

Tapion was sitting in meditation. He was approached by Towa and Mira.

Towa: We need you.

Tapion hated associating with the duo but he realized he stood no chance in battle against them and they in a way wanted the same thing.

Tapion: What is it?

Mira: We need you to retrieve a box.

Tapion: What does this have to do with me?

Towa: It is a box which you are familiar with.

Tapion:...the music box, but how...I left it in good hands.

Mira: What matters is that you have a connection with the box. You can sense where it is and we need it found. It has been used to contain another being of great power.

Tapion: So that's why you want it?

Towa: You will not be the only one going after the box. SHE will send someone.

Tapion paused.

Tapion: You are strong than me now, but once I get revenge on the one who destroyed my universe, I'm coming for you.

Tapion was teleported away.

Mira: He's not exactly subtle about his intent to betray us.

Towa: ah come now Mira, It's difficult for a hero such as him to even pretend he likes working with us.

Mira: What now?

Towa: We wait to see how things play out.

THE NEXT ARTIFICIAL MORNING

In the Time nest, the world shifted to resemble the day. Trunks was making his way to the time nest, waving goodbye to his girlfriend. He entered and picked up the note left behind for him.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Vegeta was searching a crystallized area for the box. He stood on a reflective glass ceiling and looked around then took flight to search further. Tapion appeared on the outside of the structure and looked around. He began running through a garden like area when he spotted someone teleporting into the area, the energy faded and Trunks stood there. He immediately turned his attention to Tapion despite the latter hiding. He made a move towards his sword. Tapion was surprised to recognize both the new arrival and his blades. He himself had given the blade to him. He decided since his presence had already been discovered, there was no point in hiding, especially since Trunks was his friend.

Tapion: Trunks! It's good to see you again.

Trunks: How do you know my name?

Trunks held the blade towards Tapion.

Tapion: We've met before. You're older then you where when we met. I was the one that gave you the sword you are using to threatening me. There's is no way you would forget that.

Tapion slowly withdrew his sword as well, a different one than his old one that was currently being used against him but a sword he was still skilled with.

Trunks: I don't know what you're talking about. This sword was a gift from someone very special to me. How do you know about it?

Tapion didn't respond but instead felt a twinge of emotion. Mira was a good distance away, pointing her staff like weapon to Tapion. A small purple beam emerged and a dark energy started to emit from Tapion's form. He became angry.

Tapion: I was told I would have someone to fight, but I never thought it would be you.

He got into a fighting stance.

Trunks: You said we were friends, that may have been true in another universe, or in another time, but that doesn't mean we have to be enemies.

Tapion released a sinister smile.

Tapion: You may have been right? But you work for "her" and for that I can't forgive you.

Tapion lunged and Trunks began fighting off his attacks with his own blade. He could tell Tapion was being manipulated. He did not want to fight, and he also needed answers and to delay his attacker so his father could find the box.

Tapion: Who is "She"? what are you talking about?

Tapion: The Supreme Kai of Time! She destroyed my only chance at a Happy Ending!

Tapion began to speak during pauses when the two were fighting.

Tapion: I spent centuries trapped in that music box with the monster Hirudegarn bonded to me, until the day I was finally free. I was given a chance to go back and find peace. I was given a chance to change everything!

A memory entered Tapion's mind. He was about to depart in the time machine created by Bulma. The sun was shining amid the ruins of the city destroyed by Hirudegarn before his defeat. He gave his sword to the young Trunks, who was a child that reminded Tapion of his brother. He then said goodbye and took the time machine back to the past, as it was explained to him this created an alternate universe where he could live in peace among his people.

He arrived in a time before the war, much to the surprise of the Tapion of that era. His people heeded his warning and prepared for war, while an army headed by a single squad, consisting of Tapion and his counterpart, along with Minosha, set out to prevent Hirudegarn from being summoned by attacking the Kashvar unexpectedly, The group with the two Tapions and Minosha were to sneak in and prevent the summoning.

They interrupted the ritual but the plan quickly fell apart. Most of their squad was slaughtered when the monster was released. The beast crushed and killed the other Tapion, leaving only the Time traveller and his brother alive. the creature advanced towards them and left with no choice. Tapion used an ocarina prepared just for the battle to imprison the monster Hirudegarn within himself. He had prevented the war, yet he now realized he had to once again be imprisoned in the music box, or risk causing the death of everyone he loved, and work so hard to get back.

He stood before his people, Minosha by his side. His presence was announced and the gathered crowd cheered. He was called to make a speech.

Tapion: People of Konats! I have grave news. We did not prevent the creation of the creature I warned you about.

The crowd made noises of fear and shock.

Tapion: We have only postponed it. I contained the beast within me, and while I was able to hold half of it before I fear that the entire creature will too much. I have not slept since the end of the mission, because I fear the creature could destroy our world.

More of the same responses.

Tapion: Yes, even with the Kashvar dead their vengeance still threatens our way of life. I did not wish to come back to this planet. I wanted to steal a ship and find a deserted planet somewhere, but I stayed to say goodbye because my brother asked me to. Now I will leave. I have already endangered you long enough.

Tapion turned to leave, but then heard voices from the crowd.

"Tapion wait!"

"We can save you!"

"You have to fight it!"

"Let us help you!"

Tapion was stunned as more people spoke up, normal people and politicians alike. After the audience continued to speak, the king of the Konats took the spot next to taipan yet spoke proudly to the crowd.

" I have to agree Tapion. You may travel to another planet if you wish but we vow to do everything in our power to find a way to save You,and we promise we will save you, as you have saved us."

And they kept their word. The Konats got straight to work on building something which could contain the beast within Tapion.

Sometime later, The Konats found themselves under attack by the threat which would have brought about their demise. The first Super Saiyan attacked the planet in the form of a golden great ape, continuing a rampage through the universe. It had brought many races to extinction but the Konats were not scared, because they had a protector on their side.

Tapion stepped forwards, closed his eyes and then performed a strange technique with his fingers.

He transformed into Hirudegarn and let out a monstrous roar at the giant golden Oozaru before him. The battle was intense, but at the end of the day, the planet's champion emerged victorious.

Tapion was allowed a happy ending, he had a wife and several children in the years to come,but it didn't last.

Tapion and his wife woke up to people screaming as a giant white wall of energy appeared to be destroying there world, everything touched by it was instantly vaporized

Tapion searched his home. He then spot this wife and children running towards him just as they were engulfed by the white light. He stood there in shock but then wiped away his tears to go and save a many as he could, which was not much. The wave of light was heading in one direction and countless Konat people were fleeing it. Taipan saw his time machine nearby and ran to it, maybe he could go back and prevent this, whatever it was. He looked for his brother Minosha, who he saw trying to save a family. Tapion ran towards him, but looked in horror as Minosha ignored the light approaching him before it was too late.

Tapion fell silent. He ha dust his brother for the second time in his life. He fell to his knees and honestly considered allowing himself to die with his people, the light got very close to him, but then Hirudegarn awoke within him and surfaced, trying to push the wave back to know affect. the beast's arms vanished into the light, and Tapion came to his senses. He couldn't stop it, but he could reach the time machine and prevent it. He entered the machine, raised his hand to the glass dome, shed tears for his homeward and then vanished moments before the light reached him.

Tapion however, did not appear in the past of his planet as he had expected, but instead i na place he didn't recognize. It didn't look like planet Konats, it looks door like Hell except alien. Here he was confronted by the male and female pair of Towa and Mira. Both had blue skin and wore strange outfits. Trunks drew his sword at the sight of them as they immediately seemed sinister, but he listened to what they said. They made no attempt to hide that they were evil but they did reveal to Tapion who was responsible for what Tapion was surprised to hear, the destruction of the universe.

"...the supreme Kai of time"

Trunks finished his sentence, he was still fighting Tapion while also distracting him as long as possible, getting his opponent monologuing was a huge help.

Tapion: Wait. You knew about this!

Trunks: I just found out myself.

Tapion: And you still support her?!

Trunks: No

Tapion seemed to calm down a little.

Trunks: She's gone. I don't know where she is but she left me a note explaining everything. look. I know you're not a villain. You think you're working with the lesser of two evils to take down a bigger threat but you're not. The people you're working with are...

Towa struck Tapion with a beam of purple energy and he was transformed into Hirudegarn, and attacked Trunks. He was now vastly outclassed in strength. He could not fight this but he came up with a plan. He fled into the nearby building. Hirudegarn turned back into taipan to enter the facility. He looked around, a dark aura coming from him, and then spoke to his other allies.

Tapion: He must be making his way to the box. I will sense where it is and then secure it before he gets there.

Tapion then left, Towa and Mira did as well, trunks was hiding behind a pillar, and now decided to follow taipan to the box. He followed him through many bizarre rooms, such as one made of crystal and one with stars going in many different directions and some that were dead ends. Vegeta was also searching and sensed a familiar presence following them to their location. Tapion reached a crystal room with a large door as the entrance and upon walking through, spotted the music box in the center on a pedestal.  
He walked towards it slowly and then picked it up. However something unexpected happened. Strange purple beams of light emerged form Tapion's body, he was confused at first but then screamed in pain and fell to the ground, his dark aura vanishing. From the ceiling descended three figures: Champa, Vados and an unknown third being with purple skin.

Vados: Thank you Hit, that will suffice.

Vegeta and Trunks were on opposite ends of the room, hiding behind columns. Vados was approaching the box and about to pick it up,and both knew that if she got the box then their chances of getting it would be gone. Both became Super Saiyans and flew at a quick speed. Vegeta and Trunks each grabbed a side of the box and paused for a moment when they saw each other for the first time in yeas, it had been about 10 years for Trunks but around 30 for Vegeta. They could not help but look at each other before being interrupted.

Vados: Vegeta, Trunks, glad you could join us.

Vados had not moved form her spot, nor was she fazed in the slightest by their appearance.

Vegeta and Trunks leaped into a back to back position as footsteps could be heard. Towa and Mira entered. Vados and Champa were on one side, Towa and Mira were on the other, despite the odds against them, the two Saiyans were ready to fight.

Towa:It seems the plan worked just as you had predicted, Vados.

Vados: As if there were any doubts...sister.


	21. Goku goes to Hell

Vegeta and Trunks stood back to back. On one side stood Champa and Vados. On the other side, stood Towa and Mira.

Trunks: sister?...of course. It make sense. Their plan was to destroy time in Universe seven...

Trunks turned to Vados and Champa.

"and your plan was to destroy universe it in the present."

Towa: close, yet so far away. Our actual plan was to free the Demon God Demigra from his prison. He is a shadow dragon.

Trunks: Demigra...The Supreme Kai of Time said he was a Shadow Dragon. And part of your plan involved releasing Porunga. So that's it. Your entire plan was to obtain the Shadow dragon!

Vegeta: you're telling me you were following us the whole time!? And did nothing!?

Trunks: Dad I wanted to help but it was against the laws of time!

Vegeta: Laws of time my ass!

Vados: ENOUGH!

The bickering ended.

Vados: if the extent of our plan was to get a hold of a shadow dragon, all we needed to do was gather the Dragonballs while they were active. No. Our plan is not yet over.

Vegeta: Son. We can't take them all on at once. We have to get out of here.

Trunks: Who are you and what have you done with my father!?

Vegeta: Just get us out!

Trunks obeyed and a blue light surrounded them and they were transported back to the time nest.

Vegeta: Where did you take us?

Trunks: This is where I work, we don't have much time before...

Towa: At long last.

Mira: we finally made it.

Champa, Vados, Towa, Mira, and Hit were there. Hit was carrying the unconscious Tapion.

Trunks: oh shit. I forgot about how Beerus and Whis were able to follow ***** here back from Universe seven. I should have known Champa and Vados could do the same.

Vegeta: wait? What did you say?

Trunks: Well you see, the last time we interfered with the timeline, Beerus and Whis unexpectedly followed us back here and...

Vegeta: No! Not that part. I don't care about that. I meant that other thing you said.

Trunks: But don't you want to know where Beerus?

Vegeta: No! what were you saying about that thing. That thing you said with all those words I don't recognize. What was that language?"

Trunks: what? you mean *****? oh right I forgot. *****'s a temporal anomaly. ***** exists outside of time, because we asked Shenron to bring us a great warrior. Only me and the Supreme Kai of time can see how they really look, everyone else sees ****** differently. I can't even state ****'s gender.

Vegeta: All I hear is a blank pause. I can't even read you lips.

Vegeta thought about this. He believed he knew who Trunks was talking about. He had shown up in many key battles, then vanished only to later appear again when needed. He had fought him when he first came to earth. He had helped fight against the Ginyu Force, Frieza, Perfect Cell,Majin Buu, and he was there when Beerus came to earth. That was the last time Vegeta had seen him but what was strange was that everyone who saw the warrior described their appearance differently. Vegeta saw a proud Saiyan warrior. Krillin saw a human warrior. Gohan and Piccolo saw a Namekian, and Goku saw a female Saiyan. The old hermit Roshi claimed to see a sexy female Majin, but he had not met them until he spotted them during the battle with Beerus.

Vegeta: So that explains it.

 **Note:** This is meant to be the character the player creates in Dragonball Xenoverse, who helps Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time fight Towa, Mira and Demigra. He was created by Shenron and time travelled to the past of Universe seven. He is like a time anomaly and that's why everyone saw him differently, hence fitting the character creation process into continuity to an extent. If you don't like this then don't worry. But skip the next paragraph since this is a little spoiler.

(The Future Warrior will make an appearance. He is a warrior created by Shenron. When he is summoned, Our Heroes will be asked to choose a form for him in the style of Gozer becoming the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in _Ghostbusters._ The form he takes will make a lot of you happy, I hope.)

Back to the show...

Towa: Now then. We only have one question. Where is the Supreme Kai of time?

Vegeta prepared an attack but his son halted this movement.

Trunks: wait! We can't fight in this place. All of time could be destroyed.

Vegeta reluctantly returned to standing straight.

Trunks: you really have changed haven't you father?

Vegeta said nothing but looked at his arms, which had faint but visible burns from his dip in the sacred water.

Vados: now then...take us to the Supreme Kai of Time.

Trunks: We don't have a choice.

The intruders got into a position where Trunks was leading them, with Vados pointing her staff like a spear to his back to edge him forwards. Champa was next to her. Vegeta was behind them, and behind him was Hit, Towa and Mira. Vegeta saw that Towa got the box and was holding onto it, while Hit continued to carry Tapion. Vegeta wondered where they were going.

THE DEAD ZONE-PRESENT

It was time. The scientists had accomplished the task they had been given and wrapped it in a nice little package. Gero, Myuu, Raichi,Wheelo ,Kochin and others gathered around the chamber as it opened to present the newly created super weapon.

Gero: I have built the weapon for Goku's demise in the shape of the machine that killed me.

Myuu: You shall have revenge soon my friend.

The chamber finished opening and the smoke cleared, revealing an android identical to 17 but with some differences.

Myuu: It's a good thing I had time to memorize the Android's design while I was doing tests on him. May I present Hell fighter 17.

The scientists each either applauded or nodded their approval of the result of their collaboration.

Gero: Now then I say we release it onto the earth.

Kochin: What! but...we were supposed to wait until we received the word from Champa, or Vados, or Demon King...

Gero: We have heard nothing from them. I say we act now!

Wheelo: As much as I admire and share in your bloodlust. There is nothing we can do while imprisoned in this realm.

Raichi:Actually I may have a solution to that.

Raichi puled out a remote from his lab coat sleeve.

Kochin: What does that do exactly?

Raichi: Well you see and I managed to bring one of the villains under your control. One who was tasked with retrieving the Dragonballs. Wheelo can bring other sundae this control and together we made the devices small enough to be unnoticed.

Raichi pressed the button.

THE LOOKOUT

Garlic Jr's expression changed, and he stood up straight. His henchman noticed this.

Spice: Is something wrong?

Garlic Jr: It's time.

Garlic Jr, opened up the portal to the dead zone and countless villains began to escape. The portal also pulled things towards it. The building and plants on the lookout were sucked into it. Within the Hyperbolic time chamber, Piccolo was lying on the ground unconscious. The evil half stood over him. The white void of the chamber turned dark and the ground started to tilt. The evil half had to think of something and used his powers to open a portal.

Piccolo reappeared from a portal to the lookout. He looked up and saw the villains escaping. He then turned his attention to Garlic Jr and walked towards him, grabbing him by the throat.

Demon King Piccolo: I have had enough of you.

He pressed his hands onto Garlic's head, gouging Garlic Jr's eyes out.

Demon King Piccolo: I could strip you of your immortality like I did before but keeping you alive now would be a fate worse than death.

With more pressure, Garlic's head came off of his neck. Green blood splattered outward. Demon King Piccolo held the head in his hands, before throwing it to the side and turning to address the decapitated's henchman.

Demon King Piccolo: You can either join me or join him.

Piccolo held the head in his hand into the air. The henchman stood shocked but then kneeled before Piccolo.

The portal started to close slowly. The scientists noticed this.

Raichi: Dammit! The portal is closing.

Gero: 17! Change of plans! launch positions!

17 entered the pod and crossed his arms.

Gero: 17. Are you ready?

17: Drop dead.

Gero: I'll take that as a yes.

The pod closed and shot down into the floor, before the building shot the pod out like a torpedo. It flew through the air and managed to travel through the portal as it was closing while it was only big enough for it to fit. The scientists cheered. On earth, the portal closed and the pod crashed into a forest like area.

EARTH-Earlier

Alien races were flocking to the earth. Manaka's body was to be taken to his home planet for autopsy and burial, but it was already clear he was murdered. Suspicion fell on Piccolo, seeing as he had disappeared at the same time. The Z fighters searched all over for any sign of Vegeta. When their search proved fruitless the Son family returned home where Chi Chi served them rice bowls. The pleasant meal was interrupted when a knock was heard. Pan ran to the door and opened it. Goku sensed something was wrong and went to the door, but Pan's excitement allowed her to reach it first. Trunks appeared heavily injured and collapsed. Pan caught him and her and Goku brought him to the table. Chi Chi went and got the first aid kit. With most of her family being fighters and world savers, it seemed like a precaution, but it was really only a box filled with Senzu beans. She gave one to Trunks. Videl moved Trunks's bottom jaw with her hands to help him chew. Soon he woke up.

Goten: Trunks are you okay, buddy?

Trunks: 17...Attacked me.

I was searching the nearby woods for any signs of Piccolo. When he attacked me. I tried to to fight him but I was no match. He let me live. Gave me a message for Goku.

Goku: What was it?

Trunks: He wants you to go to hell, and I think he meant that literally, and if you don't all the escaped evil beings from hell will attack earth.

Gohan: And we couldn't even beat three of them. I don't get it. Where's Piccolo and Vegeta?

Goku turned to face his family, specifically his wife.

Goku: I'm sorry Chi Chi.

Chi Chi: It's alright. I've had to get used to you being dead, lost in space, or off training. The important thing is you come back ok?

Goku nodded and addressed his family.

Goku: I don't expect them to keep their word, so be ready for a fight. Fortunately I can just use instant transmission to get back here.

"Goku!"

Goku: King Kai! I haven't seen you since I was possessed! How have you been?

King Kai: Well I've been ok, I mean my planet's overcrowded with your dead friends but THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!

Goku: Wait...Krillin and the others are there? HEY GUYS!

Krillin: Oh hey Goku!

Yamcha: great to hear from ya.

Chiatzou: Hi Goku! I...

King Kai: Did you just hear what I said?!

Goku: right...sorry?

Goku turned to the others.

Goku: I have to go. I'll be back in time for Dinner.

He used instant transmission.

Chi Chi: It's 12am! How the hell can you think of food in a time like this!

HELL

Goku appeared at the check in station. Bibbidi and Bobbidi were surprised by this. Goku noticed King Yemma frozen in a block of ice.

Bobbidi: What! How did you find us!?

Goku: What? You told me to go to Hell?

Bobbidi: I didn't mean it literally! How did you even hear me? I said it only a moment ago.

Goku: huh? You mean you didn't send 17? but then who...

"KAKAROT!"

Broly crashed through the wall and grabbed Goku, taking him out of the check in station.

Bibbidi: What!? How did he break free of our control?!

Cell: Quite easily in fact.

The two magicians turned around to see Frieza and Cell.

Frieza: You're usefulness is at end.

Bibbidi: No! How can this be! You were under our spell!

Frieza: If I understand it correctly your spell manipulates one's evil. I'm flattered I had so much.

Cell: But no one controls Perfect Cell!

Frieza: And no one controls me either. I am Lord Frieza!

Cell: It didn't work on Vegeta.

Frieza: Why the hell did you think it would work on me?

Bobbidi: DABURA! MANAKA! HELP US!

The Majinized warriors who had their names called flew in and rushed towards the attackers. Dabura attacked Cell and the two flew off to battle elsewhere. Manaka stod there as if studying Frieza. Frieza smiled, put his head down and then slowly raised his arms. As he performed this motion thousands, possibly Millions or Billions of Frost Demons and resurrected Frieza soldiers rose into view from the hole behind him.

Frieza: Really I should thank you. It was because of you I got to meet my family.

Bibbidi and Bobbidi panicked but then started to act smug and stood proudly.

Bobbidi: You picked the wrong time to betray us. For we have the strongest warrior to have ever existed on our side. Manaka is known across the universe as the strongest being Beerus ever fought. You stand no chance against him.

Frieza: I see.

Frieza blasted him with a finger beam through his head, which then exploded, spraying the walls with purple blood. The headless corpse stood upright for a moment before falling forward. the feet and leg below the knees almost comically moved into the air before falling back down with the rest of his body. Bibbidi and Bobbidi stood there in shock. Frieza looked at them.

Frieza: Do you have someone else I should kill?

 **Note:** I drew up two outcomes depending on reveals involving Manaka. If his strength turned out to be genuine, I was gonna have later scene where he was killed, which I will point out when it comes. He would spend a lot of time fighting Frieza, who reveals his Golden Form for the first time. If he turned out to be a fake...well you've seen that scenario. He only got lucky with Pikkon and knocked him into the ice.

Bibbidi and Bobbidi ran to the frozen figure of Majin Buu. the Majin Emblem appeared on Buu's head. An aura appeared around the figure. frieza realized what they were trying to do and almost panicked.

Frieza:What is tha...No...stop!

Frieza fried fired a finger blast. Bibbidi and Bobbidi were performing the spell to awaken Buu. The blast pierced through Bibbidi's heart, killing him, but it was too late. The Ice exploded into a cloud of smoke.

CELL vs DABURA

 **Note:** Fight taken largely from _Dragonball Multiverse._ I'm not good with describing Dragonball Z fights in my opinion.

Dabura stood triumphantly over Cell, after having slammed him through the wall. Dabur then flew off into the air and fired a massive blast down to where Cell was, causing an explosion. However Cell flew through the smoke at an amazing speed and kneed Dabura in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Dabur recovered quickly and tried to counter. He grabbed Cell's appendages and used them to flip over Cell and attack him form behind. Cell twisted his arms behind him and caught the blast with his hands. He then looked at his hands and smiled.

Cell: Did you think it would be that easy? I wonder how you can be so strong yet serve that little freak if I was strong enough to resist him.

Dabura: I serve my master willingly.

Dabura took a deep breath and released fire from his mouth. Cell called up a shield around him. Dabura clasped his hands together and struck the shield. It broke but Cell moved past Dabura's left shoulder and fired several of Frieza's finger beam. Dabura dodged them all.

Cell: too easy. I'm not even using my full power.

Cell performed a solar flare. Dabura shielded his eyes and then moved with a fast enough speed to appear behind Cell. He materialized a sword and sliced into Cell's body vertically, cutting him almost entirely in half except for the fact that Cell caught the blade with his remaining hand. He smiled and laughed a bit.

Cell: Are you only capable of attacking from behind?

Dabura seemed surprised but then smiled and leaped away from Cell. Cell felt string like wires wrap around him. They then delivered a brutal shock. Cell screamed in pain. Bojack and his gang came into view. All had Majin emblems on their foreheads. They were holding out their hands, blue strings stretch out from them and wrapped around Cell. They continued to shock him to weaken him further. Cell still had the sword embedded in his chest. He was still screaming in pain but then he started to act strangely. Dabura and Bojack both realized that the had gone from screaming in pain to laughing hysterically in the same instant. Dabura was shocked by this while Bojack looked at Cell and questioned why he would laugh at the moment of his death.

Cell then flexed his muscles and released a gust of wind that knocked the Bojack Gang back, except for their leader who held his ground. Cell then looked at the sword still embedded in him and pull sit out. He looked at it smugly, but then realized something that caused a surprised direction from him.

Cell: What? Why aren't I regenerating?!

Cell's body remained cut in half. He looked at the sword in his hand.

Cell:hmm...must be enchanted.

He then looked down and noticed that the empty socket where Dabura had diagonally brought his blade down, cutting the arm off, was now turning to stone, growing to reach Cell's neck.

Cell: What! No!

Bojack ensnared Cell in his "psycho thread" technique as his body continued to turn.

Dabura chuckled.

Dabura: I know of you Cell. Despite your power at the end of the day you are just a petri dish of the of the galaxy's strongest warriors while I am the Dark Lord of the Demon realm. And do you want to know why you lost to me.

Cell's upper body including his head had been turned to stone, Cell's face was stuck in a twisted silent scream. Bojack tightened the strings and the pulled forward, the strings sliced through Cell's body, dicing him into pieces like a vegetable cut by a knife. The stone pieces fell downward.

Dabura: I spit polish my sword you son of a bitch!

GOKU vs BROLY

Unlike before, Goku waisted no time and transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, intending to finish the fight quickly, but this would not be the case. The Legendary Super Saiyan form granted the user near invincibility, every minute the form was held the Saiyan's strength doubled. Goku wondered how strong Broly was now if he held the form for a year.

Broly: I see you still think you can win. I'm so glad you were resurrected. I wanted a chance to kill you myself.

Goku: You can talk!

Broly: Being frozen for years caused me some permanent brain damage, but for reasons I don't know myself. I was granted my mind back when I died. Maybe it was so I would suffer knowing you were still alive.

Broly increased his attack on Goku.

Goku:Why do you hate me so much! All I did was cry?!

Broly: Hate you? I barely remember you. Like how a child imprints on the first thing they see. I imprinted on you, and vowed I would destroy you.

Goku:whaaa?

Broly: The savior of the universe and the Legendary Super Saiyan born on the same day. Did you think it was a coincidence?! I LIVE TO KILL YOU!

Broly fired a massive blast which Goku managed to just barely move out of the way of. He then prepared a counter attack.

Goku: Well, If that's true.

He charged up all his power into a single powerful attack.

Goku: THEN YOU FAILED!


	22. Whatever happened to Beerus?

EARTH-EARLIER  
The portal to the Dead Zone had opened and from within emerged an army of villains. King Cold and his son Cooler took to the skies, followed closely by an a army of they soldiers, including Nappa,several Saiyans that remained loyal to the Frost Demons Empire, Zarbon, Dodoria, Sorbet, Tagoma,Recoome, Guldo, Jeice, Burter, Cui, Appule, and countless others. The rest of the villains included members of the Red Ribbon army such as Staff Officer Black, Captain Yellow, Buyon and General Blue. Turtles and his Crusher Corps. They all stopped and surrounded the city's. These were all who managed to escape the Dead Zone before the portal closed as a result of Demon King Piccolo crushing Garlic Jr's head. Cooler and King Cold waited in orbit with their army. Their order was to hide their power level,something which was made possible by inventions of the evil scientists they were allied with. Their plan was now to wait until Goku was in hell, then they would strike.

LATER.  
Chi Chi: It's 12am! How the hell can you think of food in a time like this!

Goku had already teleported away. A loud boom was heard. The Son family and the recovered Trunks exited the house to see the army of villains attacking the city. The entire group flew into action. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Uub and Pan ere the first to spring into action. Several Saibamen emerged, now altered by , making them resemble a hybrid of their normal selves and the former scientist's Bio Warriors. The group fought and made short work of them. Uub grabbed two of them and slammed them into each her, splattering both their bodies. One Saibaman grabbed onto pan but she went Super Saiyan to break out of its grip and hurl it into the air before it exploded. She then noticed several high tech planes flying into view and whistled by putting two fingers in her mouth. The Nimbus came and she leaped onto it and flew into battle against the planes. As a Super Saiyan she flew on the Nimbus directly through one of the planes and then leaped onto another plane. The pilot of the plane responded with shock. Pan started to punch the cockpit, shattering the glass. She let the pilot eject before leaping into the air and being caught by the Nimbus. One of the planes was being piloted by General Blue. He looked to the plane flying beside him and made a hand gesture, keeping his gloved hand straight while pointing to his right. Th plan next to him and the others spun away into nearby clouds. They then exited cloud cover and appeared above Pan. Pan saw the planes and fell back.

RRR Pilot: General Blue! We lost her!

Blue: What?

Blue looked to his Saiyan hair slowly rose from the clouds and then Pan's full body proceeded to rise from the cloud. She was standing on the Nimbus and looking directly at Blue with her arms crossed and Super Saiyan hair. Her left hand reached to the Power Pole on her back and she threw it like a javelin at the plane. Blue flew the plane to the other side. The Power pole hit the plane's engine. Smoke emerged form it and it spiraled out of control. Pan flew towards it. Blue pressed several buttons to access autopilot. He opened the cockpit and started to climb out slowly. Pan flew in and managed to land a solid kick on his jaw, causing him to fall while spinning. The plane crashed into a barn. Blue crashed into a shed and reduced it to a pile of wood. Pan descended down and landed on the ground. Blue emerged from the pile of wood. Pan got into an attack position and approached him before leaping into a kick position. Blue held his hands out and stopped Pan in mid air with his telekinetic ability. She struggled to break free but then a faint sound could be heard. Blue and Pan turned to face the direction of the sound and saw a dust cloud in the distance. It made its way down and then up a hill.I f you squinted you could see the shape of a small girl with purple hair and a hat running directly towards Blue and Pan.

Blue:oh shit.

The figures struck Blue with enough force to send him hurling through the air and crashing into a rock which then shattered into a cloud of dust. Pan turned to the newcomer with a shocked expression. It was a girl about her size. She had a hat that said "Arale" on it and fake wings. She had purple hair going down to her neck, large glasses. She was wearing overalls over a red T shirt with yellow rings around the opening of the arms and neck. She had her eyes closed and raised her fist into the air victoriously.

Arale: N,cha!

Pan was confused, but also speechless. She regained he composure and then held her hand out.

Pan: Hi I'm Pan.

Arale: Arale Norimaki!

Pan: I guessed that from your hat,

Her grip was strong even for Pan.

Pan: How did you get so strong?

Blue: Finally! It's you.

Pan and Arale turned to face the returning Blue, who was grabbing his arm in pain and heavily bruised. Pan immediately jumped into a fighting stance but Arale only stood there and looked at him with an expression resembling curiosity.

Blue: I was looking for you.

Blue pointed to Arale.

Pan: huh?

Blue: We've been keeping track of anyone who could foil our plans. I remembered you specifically(he addressed Arale)that's why I set the plane to get here. We could use your help.

Both Arale and Pan responded with: huh?

Pan: But your with the Red ribbon army.

Blue: Not anymore.

Blue walked up to the plane and wiped away the dirt on the Red Ribbon army logo, The symbol now had a small circle in the middle with an extra R.

Blue: We are the RRR. The Red Ribbon Rebellion!

Pan:what?

Arale:ooooooh

Blue: The Red Ribbon army has a habit of killing its own members, so some of us refused to make the same mistake that got us killed, but we know if we directly disobeyed we would die. We instead decided to help you get revenge. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, after all.

Pan: So your on our side.

Blue: correct and were not alone. Staff Officer Black, Colonel Silver, even members of the frost Demon army are on our side.

Pan: how do we know we can trust you.

Blue pulled out a device from his cockpit.

Blue: There were already Red Ribbon Army forces on earth working with us. Our old Commander Red is alive. He turned himself into a cyborg with the help of two of our scientists. Gero is an old loyalist, but Flappe on the other hand, was a little less...willing. See Gero couldn't build an Android on his own then so he needed a little help. Fortunately, installed a bit of a...failsafe.

ELSWHERE.  
In Yamcha's old hideout, Commander Red's robotic eye depicting the number 9 started to beep and then became an 8.

Red:huh?

7

6

Pilaf: What's going on with you?

3

2

1

The house exploded, killing everyone within. Staff Officer Black stood on a nearby hill, looking at the burning home through binoculars.

Black: I always said you were the bomb.

PENGUIN VILLAGE.

Pan: You did what?!

Blue: They're already dead. I'm just sending them back to just have to deal with the rest of the Red Ribbon forces on earth. My murderer Mercenary Tao wa sent to assassinate Hercule Satan.

Pan:what?! oh no! We have to get there nw!

Pan ran to her Nimbus but Arale held a hand out and stopped her.

Pan: Arale what are you doing?

Arable picked up Pan with no effort at al land placed her in a piggy back position on her back. She then ran in place, her legs moved like helicopter blades and she took off at a phenomenal speed away, leaving Blue standing there, shirtless and confused.

THE CITY  
Goten punched through the brain of one of the Saibaman, which stuck to his arm and then slowly peeled off to fall to the floor.

Trunks: That's the last of them.

Bra leaped in to deliver a swift kick to another Saibaman.

Bra:now it is.

"great. Now that you've beaten the pawns. Now you will be defeated by us!"

Several members of a certain team of mercenaries each presented themselves, striking dramatic poses before stating their name.

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

The final member jumped to face backwards,bent over, poked his head through his leg and posed with his hands.

"Nappa!"

The group spoke in unison.

"and together we are!"

They struck poses as they announced their name.

"The Neo Ginyu Force!

Bra: You gotta be kidding me.

?: What's this! Evil doers threatening the city.

?: I say they need to be taught a lesson.

Uub,Goten,Trunks and Bra turned their attention to two costumed figures standing on the tip of a building.

Bra:oh no.

"by the great Saiyaman!"

"and the great Saiyawoman!"

Both descended down slowly and struck synchronized poses.

Jeice:whoa.

Nappa: Men! Do not be distracted by their amazing poses. Hold steady and fight!

Goten: Well they're all yours if you want em.

Saiyaman: We will take it form here random citizens. Now go. There are other threats we have to deal with.

Trunks: Like what?

A large tree burst out of the ground nearby. Gohan recognized it as the Tree of Might. It had already begun draining the planet.

Gohan: Go now!

Uub, Goten, and Trunks took off. Bra just stood there.

Uub: Bra what are you doing? Gohan and Videl can take it from here.

Bra: Dad told me about Nappa. I wonder if I can beat him without becoming a Super Saiyan.

Uub: Goku told me about how your dad's desire to fight cost him so much. Don't be like him.

Bra: and if my dad or Goku was here. I would listen to him. But he's not here, so I'm going to see how tough I am. Now go!

Uub chose to listen and flew away. Both Uub and Bra thought the same question.

"Where ARE Goku and Vegeta?"

THE TIME NEST-Where Vegeta is.

Trunks reluctantly led Champa,Vados, Mira and Towa to the area of the time nest where the seven Dragonballs would be gathered, placed in areas mad for each of them and then used to summon Shenron. Where it had one stood was now a large white pillar of light that rose into the sky.

Vados: What's happened?

Trunks remembered finding the note left behind by the Supreme Kai of Time, but he also remembered and chose to relay the story of what happened to Beerus and Whis.

THAT DAY  
The Demon God Demigra threatened all of time. Trunks, the Supreme Kai of time and the so called Time warrior were in the Time Nest, examine a scroll.

Trunks: That's strange. I don't see any changes in the scroll yet. But then, maybe Demigra gave up.

Demigra's laughter echoed in the chamber.

Demigra:Heh heh heh...Don't be foolish.

Demigra appeared, hovering in the air above everyone. It was only an illusion. Everyone knew this and knew also that attacking him would be pointless.

Demigra:I'm assuming you've heard of me from the Supreme Kai of Time, no doubt. I have waited 75 million years for this. Are you insane? I'll never give up.

Trunks: There's no one else strong enough to be a threat to us.

Demigra:hehe...Do you really think so?

Demigra cackled evilly and then vanished. The Supreme Kai of Time shrieked and pointed with a trembling finger at a plaque with a scroll aid out on it.

Trunks:whoa

Supreme Kai of Time:No, that's horrible! He went to that time period?!

Trunks:Huh? was that a dangerous era or something?

The Supreme Kai of Time sighed audibly.

Supreme Kai of Time:Ignorance sure is bliss isn't it...How about I explain it to you?

"It's the time period when Beerus, the freaking God of Destruction, went to earth!

Trunks:The God of Destruction, Beerus?! Is he that powerful?

Supreme Kai: "Lord" Beerus!

Trunks:Y-Yes, ma'am! Anyway, is this Lord Beerus really strong or something?

Supreme Kai: Haaaa! Just go and stop him! Quickly, you have to hurry! If Lord Beerus turns against us...He'll. He'll destroy everything! All of history!

Trunks turned to the time warrior.

Trunks: A-All right! So then, let's do this!

AGE 778  
Whis elegantly drank his tea. Beerus sat next to him bored. His hand was in the shape of the fist and his head rested atop it. Trunks and Goten were playing with a yellow Capsule Corps ball. Piccolo and Fat Buu sat at separate tables.

Beerus:Where is the darn Super Saiyan God?

Beerus lifted a clawed hand and gently scratched his head with an extended claw.

Beerus:that's odd.

Whis:Beerus...your prediction was predictably wrong.

Beerus:And I was so looking forward to it. Too bad.

Whis:But of course, it is no surprise.

Beerus:What does that mean?

Vegeta hid behind the two gods, under the cover of a white picket fence. His hair sticked out.

Vegeta: All we have to do now is simply wait for him to leave.

Fat Buu hummed to himself while about to eat a large plate filled with yellow glass bottles of a yellow food. This slowly raised a hand to point to the food. Beerus was yawning and covering his mouth with his hand.

Whis: Lord Beerus, have you had this dessert they call pudding?

Beerus suddenly became lively. His tongue extended from his mouth, his eyes widened and he leaped out of his chair excitedly.

Beerus: Pudding, you say?

Beerus and Whis both approached Buu with their eyes respectively closed to appear more polite . Beerus raised one hand.

Beerus:you there. Give me one pudding cup.

Buu: No! All pudding for Buu!

Beerus:Give it!

Buu: No!

Beerus:Give it!

Buu: No!

Beerus: GIVE IT, YOU FOOL!

Beerus floated into the air.

"Give him the pudding!"

Vegeta flew between the two fighters as a Super Saiyan, taking a single glass pudding cup in his calmed down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"that was too close" He said to himself.

Vegeta then moved swiftly to Beerus, bending down to his knows and raising the pudding like an offering.

Vegeta: Here, Lord Beerus.

Beerus: Thank you.

Beerus picked up the pudding and was about to taste it.

Beerus:now then...

He closed his eyes and brought a spoonful to his mouth. The yellow capsule corp ball bounced through the air. A dark energy suddenly surrounded the ball land rathe than bouncing again it curved, smacking the pudding out of Beerus's hands. Vegeta let out a comical scream. Beerus stood frozen in place with an expression of shock, his hands still acting a if holding the budding. This watched the ball drop and bounce to a stop. Goten and Trunks ran up to them. Vegeta turned to look them up, his mouth continued to hang open.

Goten: I'm sorry...

Trunks: Goten, why didn't you catch it, dude?

Goten:Because you threw it too hard, Trunks! By the way, how'd you do that crazy curveball?!

Vegeta: Y-You idiots!

Vegeta turned to Beerus, sweat going down his face, trying to smile.

Vegeta:L-Lord Beerus, um...

Beerus had not moved from his position. The fingers of his empty hands twitched. He then regained his composure. His left cheek twitched as he turned dot look towards the pudding, on the ground, having been spilled. He then looked to his right. Buu sat in a chair next to a tray full of empty bottles, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction. A dark aura surrounded Beerus. His eyes glowed yellow, and he roared in anger.

Beerus: Now I'm mad!

The Future warrior appeared like they always did, in a flash of light. Fat Buu and Piccolo were the first to sprint into action. Buu saw them as a female majin while Piccolo saw them as a Namekian. During the conflict, Beerus slapped and injured Bulma, causing Vegeta to go berserk. In his rage his power surpassed Goku's, at least until Goku arrived. He did not know how to become a Super Saiyan God, and so Shenron was summoned in order to be asked how. It was explained to them that the Super Saiyan god needed five righteous Saiyans to transform one of them into the Super Saiyan god. The ritual was performed, an unexpected participant was the unborn child within Videl's body. Goku achieved the Super Saiyan god transformation and battled Beerus. The collision of punches from their battle were powerful enough that they threatened to destroy the universe. there was a reason battle between Gods of Destruction was forbidden, and a reason why the Super Saiyan God form had a time limit. If such a battle were allowed to escalate to the extent in which each fighter gave it their all. They would have destroyed their universe. This was a fact that did not go unnoticed by Champa and Vados.

Eventually the battle between Goku and Beerus reached dearth's stratosphere. The future warrior followed them but the battle was largely between Goku and Beerus as a result of their immense power. The two now stood facing each other, Goku returned to his base form yet somehow the power of the Super Saiyan God remained.

Beerus: While fighting as a god, you somehow absorbed its power. You're quite a genius. I'm really impressed.

Goku was out of breath.

Goku:heh, I'll tell ya. You're way too strong for me, Beerus...

Beerus closed his eyes and then opened, them revealing a red glow. the Future Warrior identified this as the effect cast on fighters when they were brainwashed by demigra and stuck a fighting stance.

Goku:hmm?

Beerus formed a ball of fire in his arms

Beerus: It's time...to destroy Earth!

He extended his arms out and the fire ball grew to a massive size, dark energy pulsed from him.

Trunks: oh no!...He's serious...! Deadly serious.

The ball of energy pulsated rapidly as if alive. The time warrior was scared but then turned to see a holographic image of Demigra

Demigra" heh heh heh...look, even Beerus has his weaknesses. Now he is my puppet. Now...Can you stop his power?

Goku: No! Stop!

Goku held out his hand but then he collapsed and fall forward, caught by Whis.

Whis:uh oh...

Trunks:It's all over!

Demigra:After everything has been destroyed,Demon God Demigra shall rule!

He burst into laugh and extended his arms out triumphantly. A small smile formed on Beerus's lips and he then surprised everyone by hurling the Death sphere towards Demigra, who panicked and leaped out of the way.

Demigra:What?! Impossible!

Demigra faced Beerus who stood with his hands behind his back.

Beerus:By the way, I knew you were there. You see, my friend, I faked being hit by you.

Beerus floated down to where the future Warrior was floating, who seemed happy to have Beerus beside them.

Beerus:Trying to control me?

"That's blasphemous..."

Demigra grinded his teeth and squint his eyes in anger.

Trunks:Amazing,Lord Beerus!

"The Tables have turned!"

Beerus:Demigra,was it? I guess I'll destroy you instead.

Beerus raised a single clawed finger. A tiny beam fired and grew in size as it travelled, Demigra managed to dodge it for the time being. Demigra knew he stood no chance against Beerus but before he fled the Time Warrior flew through the air and ripped through his body with a powerful punch, flying directly through demigra also left a large hole in his recovered and began to fade away.

Demigra:Very well. My Mission is complete.

The image faded away.

Beerus:I'm sorry what's that?

Beerus looked towards the future warrior, who only shrugged. The God of Destruction then rubbed his chin in thought.

THE TIME NEST

Trunks turned around to see the Future Warrior.

Trunks: Oh, welcome back, Hey! W-W-Who's that with you?!

Beerus and Whis stood behind the future warrior.

THE TIME NEST-THE PRESENT  
Vados: I see. So they followed you back here, but that doesn't add up. They should have been returned to their own time.

Trunks: I thought that was the case...until I read the Supreme Kai's letter.

He held out the piece of paper.

Vados: spare us the suspense, just tell me where they are.

They entered the Time Nest, The bright white column of light sat in the middle. Trunks only pointed. Everyone gasped except for Hit, who opened one eye.

Vados: At last.

Beerus and Whis floated in a catatonic state within the the pillar of light.

Tapion, who was still unconscious and being carried by Hit.

Opened his eyes. A red glow was in them.


	23. The Battle for Time

**had to cut this chapter in half again.**

Tapion's eyes glowed red and immediately there was an explosion of only smoke, which gave the perfect opportunity for Vegeta to fly towards Towa, who was holding the box in he hands in front of her. He tried to pry it open but was confused as to why he could not. Trunks also took advantage of this to strike at Mira with his sword. Mira was caught off and a strike that was meant to remove his head instead cut off part of Mira's right arm. He grabbed the bleeding stub in pain but despite this he was able to dodge more strikes form Trunks and even knocking away Trunks sword with a swift kick which then embedded itself into the ground.

Mira:Tooowaaa!

concern could be heard in his voice.

The smoke cleared and Mira saw the figures of Vegeta and Mira that seemed to just stand there.

Towa's eyes were wide. Her hands twitched and no longer had the box in them but stood held in a position as if they were. Vegeta's bloody hand was now holding the box. Mira's eyes went down from the box and the bloody hand down slowly. The rest of the arm was embedded in Towa's chest. Towa herself was being lifted into the air by Vegeta or rather the arm she was impaled on, her hands and feet hanging lifeless now. She slowly fell off of Vegeta's arm. there was a sickening sound like blood and bone scraping against skin. It was blue blood but nonetheless horrific.

Mira stood there in shock as his emotion turned to anger.

Mira:...Towa.

Mira did not hear Trunks walking to his sword, pulling it out of the ground and then swinging it at Mira's head. It cut through his head diagonally, leaving a huge cut across his face. The top half then fell off. The rest of the body fell first down onto its knees and then continued to fall forward.

Trunks:shut up already.

ELSWHERE...  
At the instant of their deaths, a machine activated and opened two pods.

"Awaken...Time Breakers...Avenge your Masters."

Within the pods were two Saiyans. One had hair identical to that of goku and wore Saiyan sleeveless Saiyan armor. The other wore a later model of Saiyan armor and had back spiky hair that went all the way down to his hips. Both had a mask that was white with no mouth and a black area around the eyes that had two menacing red lights where the eyes would be.

BACK TO TIME NEST  
Vegeta and Trunks walked towards each other. Vegeta removed the bloody glove and Trunks wiped the sword. They were about to say something to each other at the same time but then they heard an attack and as the smoke cleared they saw the assassin Hit attacking Tapion, thousands of light beams were going through Tapion's body but he continued to walk menacingly towards Hit as if he felt nothing. Trunks turned into a Super Saiyan and charge at him but then Tapion surrounded himself in smoke and quickly transformed into Hirudegarn. Trunks was sent crashing into a wall of the Time Nest, knocking several scrolls as he fell. Vegeta caught him. The entire time nest shook and then the wall started to break apart and float upwards tearing the roof and most of the walls off. Trunks turned to the column of light and saw Whis and Champa pulling Beerus and Whis down from where they floated. Vados turned to look at Trunks with a look of pure anger before they vanished into the light, teleporting away. Trunks and Vegeta gritted their teeth but then turned their attention to the rampaging Hirudegarn. The beasts giant foot crushed some of the falling scrolls, making Trunks panic.

Trunks: We have to get him out of here! All of the scrolls he destroys are parts of history! He just destroyed a point in time. There could be serious repercussions to the space time continuum! Someone could have been erased from existence!

EARTH- PRESENT  
Uub,Goten and Trunks flew towards the tree of Might. Turles stood with his gang ready to attack. The battle escalated as Uub fought the Saiyan that looked like his master and they flew through the branch soft the tree while engaged in an intense battle. However, Uub's punch then passed right through Turles's body and he vanished followed by the tree and the the rest of the Crusher Corps vanished while they were fighting the others. Uub,Goten and Trunks just stood there confused in awkward silence.

Goten:...what were we doing here again?

 **Note:** Yeah...Turles just got erased from existence..Sorry. I had a list of all the Dragonball Villains and I wanted one of them to die this The _Tree of Might_ movie isn't canon it never happening wouldn't change the Dragonball Timeline in a big way. If you think another villain should have been erased let me know. More than one could have because stepping on a scroll destroys the events in time form ever happening, fortunately many of the scrolls Hirudegarn stepped on were from the future.

BACK TO THE TIME NEST  
Vegeta flew into the air to get noticed by Hirudegarn.

Vegeta:Hey! over here you giant cockroach!

Hirudegarn followed. Trunks flew that way as well and the beast left the time Nest. Hit had been left behind but he simply stood in the destroyed Time Nest with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Vegeta and Trunks eventually reached a spot where ethic were approached by other Time Patrollers which Trunks began giving orders to, specifically to lure Hirduegarn out to a safer area. He was away from the time nest but now he was destroying the buildings. Vegeta crossed his arms and wore his serious expression. Trunks talked to a female Majin, a concept which seemed strange to Vegeta since to his knowledge there was only one Majin and he was male, but what caught him off guard was what happened next.

Trunks: Make sure you get everyone out ok, I'll be there soon.

The female Majin says nothing and seemed to wear a blank face but nodded in agreement and then kissed Trunks on the lips lightly before flying away. Vegeta's mouth hung open.

Yrunks: Alright, we've got the box. We should find a place to open it and...

Vegeta: What was that?!

Trunks:what? oh that's my girlfriend Majin...

Vegeta: What! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend!?

Trunks: I didn't think that would bother you. I mean you let the other me date whoever he wants.

Vegeta:Well yeah, because when I was a boy endless suitors would come to see me and my father. My father had his own harem of women, but apparently that kind of thing is FROWNED UPON ON EARTH! but no one told me! And with how he turned out...

Trunks: DAD! I don't want to hear this!

Vegeta: I haven't seen you for 20 years!

Trunks: Hey! At least you had the other me! I don't have a father where I come from!

Both calmed down.

Vegeta: Alright...so we both have issues...life's a bitch...Let's save the world.

Trunks: More like the multiverse.

Vegeta:Don't argue with me. LET'S GO!

Vegeta held out the box. then waved his hand over it and it opened.

Trunks: How'd you do that?

Vegeta: Your mother placed a device on the box so it could only be opened a select few.

Trunks: Clever as always.

Vegeta: How is she? In your universe I mean? Does she approve of you girlfriend?

Trunks: Yeah, but She had no idea what a Majin was before she met her, so she keeps trying to do experiments on her.

Vegeta: My Bulma did the same thing to my universe's Majin Buu.

Vegeta seemed sad.

Vegeta:Trunks...

Trunks:huh...

Vegeta: When this is over I'm paying your mother a visit. She's gone so long without seeing me, and we didn't know each other for that long before I died on her world. I think it would help her.

Trunks nodded.

The bright light finished emerging form the box and took the form of the Eternal Dragon Porunga. It roared upon being released. it spoke in its normal voice but in Piccolo's speech pattern.

Piccolo:Hey guys, Took you long enough. Oh hey Trunks. haven't seen you in a while.

Trunks:good to see you too. You have the powers of the Eternal Dragon Porunga, can you stop Hirudegarn.

Piccolo: I had plenty of time to learn how to control the dragon's powers.

Trunks:alright!

The Dragon's eyes flashed for a moment but Hirudegarn still rampaged.

Piccolo:huh? That can't be right? None of my powers are effecting him.

Trunks: What!? But that shouldn't be possible! Porunga's power should be limitless. there's no reason it shouldn't work on Hirudegarn...unless...HIRUDEGARN IS A SHADOW DRAGON!

Piccolo: Bulma said he was a demon summoned through a ritual. I guess it makes sense considering the other Dragons that were imprisoned.

Trunks: And there were spells put on each Shadow Draogn to prevent them from using magic on each other. DAMMIT!

Trunks slammed the ground. Vegeta pondered something and then had an idea.

Vegeta: Trunks! Can you teleport that monster out of here, like to another time. Like the Big Bang or the distant future.

Trunks recovered from his anger, an idea formed in his head.

Trunks: Yes! We just need a scroll! Piccolo! You may not be able to use magic on Hirudegarn, bt your still big enough to fight him.

Piccolo laughed in the dragon's body.

Piccolo: Sounds like a plan.

Piccolo turned to walk towards the rampaging Hirudegarn. The two faced each other, standing in the ruins of the city surrounding the Time Nest, built for the Time Patrollers. Piccolo then charged and slammed into Hirudegarn resulting in the two large beasts wrestling and slamming each other into buildings.

Vegeta: That'll do.

Trunks: Let's head back to the time nest.

When Trunks and Vegeta arrived, Trunks began to search through the scrolls on the floor to find one they could use.

Trunks: found it!

Vegeta: Great! So where are you sending that thing? The past might be too dangerous, What about the future.?

Trunks: Actually, this one is going to send you back to your own time.

Vegeta:You'll do no such thing.

Trunks: We don't have time to argue. You need to get back there before...

Trunks stopped and looked up. Vegeta turned to see two masked Saiyans floating in the air.

Vegeta: And then there's these assholes!...wait!...Is that Raditz?

The two masked Saiyans charged at Vegeta and Trunks and engaged them in battle. Despite not being able to transform, the power of the masked Saiyans had been increased and both Vegeta and Trunks became Super Saiyans. Vegeta was able to land a blow on the Masked saiyan with hair like Goku's. Part of the masked Saiyans mask broke off, revealing a red glowing eye and a familiar face.

Vegeta: Kakarot?

The Saiyan attacked Vegeta and fired a blast. The Prince then took the battle outward towards the surrounding area, which Snake Way passed through. Vegeta took advantage of this. He let the masked Saiyan hit him and then acted defeated by falling into the clouds. Vegeta then suddenly attacked the Masked Saiyan from behind and grabbed his mask, prying it off and throwing it into the air. The masked Saiyan's eyes slowly returned to their normal appearance. The other masked Saiyan saw this and flew away. He did not get far before bright flashes of light emerged from him and seemed to paralyze him. He stood frozen in the air with his arms twisted into a position of agony, the fingers bent as if they were imitating claws. Two beams of light emerged from the red eye soft the mask, and a crack slowly formed across the mask before it shattered completely, revealing the face of the Saiyan Raditz. He fell forward onto the arms of Hit, evidently the one who had stopped him. Hit held the unconscious Raditz in his arms and slowly descended down to where trunks was. Vegeta tried to reason with the Saiyan he freed.

Vegeta: Are you alright? I am...

"Prince Vegeta.."

Vegeta: and you are?

"My name is Bardock."

THE CITY  
Piccolo was trying to hold his own against Hirudeganr but the beast was thrashing him violently. Trunks shouted at him.

Trunks: Hey piccolo! Do you know how to switch bodies, like Porunga use don you!?

Piccolo:yeah!

Trunks: Get ready to get your body back! Here catch! then concentrate!

Trunks threw a scroll at Piccolo, who caught it in his giant Dragon hand. He then closed his eyes. Hirudegarn tried to impale Piccolo with his tail but Piccolo in the large dragon's body vanished and the tail destroyed a building instead.

BENEATH THE TIME NEST:  
The Supreme Kai of Time stood in the column of light with her hands stretch out. the Eternal Dragon Shenron gloated before her. It was the Shenron of the time nest. the Time Nest itself stood outside of time and could not feel its effects but it was once part of time, and the universe it resided in had the Dragonballs as well. The Kai was visibly shaken by the loud noises coming from above, making part of the ceiling fall.

Supreme Kai of time: What is that!?

Shenron: One of my kind I believe. Shall I wish him away.

Supreme Kai of Time: What! No! I gave you Beerus and Whis. That should have been enough! They were the strongest vessels I could have gotten.

Shenron:And they have been stolen by their siblings. No matter. Champa and Vados shall receive a surprise when they return to their universe. However it is unfortunate that I have lost two of my kind. I shall take the other one that has been brought to me.

Shenron raised a clawed hand and moved it through the air. Above, Hirudegarn stopped his attack, stood up straight and walked towards the pillar of light in the time Nest. Trunks, Hit, Vegeta and Bardock tried to intervene but they could not hurt the monster or stop it before it entered the pillar and vanished.

Shenron: I am so glad you helped remove my ability to affect other Shenrons.

Supreme Kai of time: I only did it so you could destroy the other universes for me!

The Kai had sadness in her voice as she said this. She destroyed universes only because of the threat of what would happen if she didn't maintain the order of the universes.

Shenron: And you knew i couldn't kill any sheerness because of the curses placed on them, So I could murder my own kind.

Supreme Kai of Time: Are you sure that Champa and Vados will die from your plan.

Shenron: They are already dead.

THE TIME NEST.  
Trunks handed Vegeta a scroll.

Trunks: Here. This will send you back to your own time not long after you left.

Vegeta: Your not coming with me?

Trunks: No. I have to clean up here, and get ready in case Vados and Champa return.

Vegeta: Are you sure you can do that alone?

Trunks: I won't be alone.

Trunks turned to look at his Majin girlfriend talking to Hit. Vegeta placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

Trunks: And Neither will you.

An unseen figure walked up to them.

Trunks: He's going with you.

THE PRESENT-SATAN CITY  
Gohan delivered a swift punch to Recoome's gut and he collapsed forward in an awkward position with his ass in the air. An explosion went off and Guldo's decapitated head rolled onto the ground, coming to a stop in front of trunks. It continued speaking despite this.

Guldo: You bastards!

Trunks was scared by this and jumped into the air and fired a ki blast destroying the head in the same instant that Guldo's speaking had terrified him.

Goten: aw. Don't tell me you get scared that easily.

Trunks: I do not!

Goten:sword please.

Trunks lightly tossed the sword to Goten. Burter suddenly appeared and gotten performed a swinging motion nine place. Burter then appeared behind Goten but stood frozen in place for a moment, his hands fell to his side.

Goten: I think its a bit rusty.

Goten tossed the sword back to Trunks. Burter then fell to the ground dead from his wound. Nearby Bra was facing Jeice, both were injured but Bra was at her base form.

Jeice: Why don't cha run along home matey.

Bra: Is that an Australian accent?

Jeice: What's an Australia?

Bra: but how are you?...oh forget it.

Bra became a Super Saiyan, shocking Jeice.

Jeice: I'm fucked aren't I?

Bra:right in the down under.

Bra delivered a swift kick to Jeice, sending him spinning backwards through the air. She then appeared in front of him as he was upside down, held her hand out and charged a blast.

Jeice:clever girl.

Jeice exploded from Bra's attack.

Nearby Nappa was injured and grabbing his ribs in pain as he walked quickly through a grassy area. He then collapsed to the ground from pain and exhaustion.

Nappa: No...this can't be happening! Vegeta's little brat! SHE CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!

Nappa spotted a strange frog which hopped in front of him and started to write something in the dirt.

Nappa:huh what's this?...Change Now?

A beam of light emerged from Nappa's mouth and went into the Frog's. Nappa then smiled evilly. Hs voice was the same but the speech pattern was different. He performed his pose as part of the GInyu force but then spoke a different name at the end of it.

"Ginyu!"

He then stepped on and crushed the frog.

Ginyu: I've been waiting a long time to do that. Now that I have a good body I can finally rejoin Lord Frieza and help him take this planet. I'll be a hero! And when I'm done I'm gonna find Vegeta and I'm gonna make him pay for...

He did not finish that statement as he was immediately vaporized by a blast form behind. the light faded and Vegeta appeared holding one of his arms up.

Vegeta: I should teach Bra to do a better job of taking out the trash.

THE LOOKOUT-EARLIER  
Trunks had sent Piccolo, still in the Dragon Porunga's body, to the lookout at the moment when Demon King Piccolo opened the portal to escape from the Hyperbolic time Chamber. However as he escaped, Piccolo tackled him back in and the portal closed. The Demon King Piccolo was momentarily staggered and it only took a second for Piccolo in the dragon's body to spot Porunga in Piccolo's body and perform the technique for them to switch bodies. A white beam emerged from the dragon's mouth and entered the body of Piccolo. Demon King Piccolo noticed this and fired a blast at the dragon Porunga. In the instant that Piccolo and Porunga were switching minds, or rather their minds returning to their original bodies, the process seemed take longer for Piccolo and Porunga's minds, allowing them to have a conversation unheard by the Demon King Piccolo's Namekian hearing.

The blast fired from Demon King Piccolo hit and vaporized Porunga. The way the Shadow dragon screamed as he vanished reminded the Demon King of the time when he destroyed Omega Shenron. A smile formed on his lips from both the memory and the belief he had eliminated the last of his opposition. That is until Piccolo rose up. To be precise, Piccolo now back in his own body. He flexed his neck, which made an audible cracking sound.

Piicolo: Finally. I've had enough of the mind switching crap. Now then. Evil me. I have a bone to pick with you.

BENEATH THE TIME NEST  
The Omega Shenron native to the Time Nest widened his eye while resting in the room beneath the Time Nest.

Shenron: One of us has been killed.

Supreme Kai of Time:wh-what!?

Shenron: The Namekian Piccolo has used the powers of a God of Destruction to destroy my father. I will punish him for this, but first I must insure the same does not happen to my past self.

HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER  
Demon King Piccolo attempted to flee, but he stretched his hand out only for nothing to happen. He performed the same gesture again with the same result.

Demon King Piccolo:what? How?!

Piccolo: The mind switch technique gave me and the dragon a shared mind for a split second, more than enough for us to reach an agreement. He knew he was gonna die, so he begged to me, and he asked me for one thing.

FLASHBACK  
In a strange area that looked like some kind of wormhole, A silhouette in the shape of Piccolo was being pulled to the left entrance while a bright light made silhouette of Porunga was slowly passing by in th opposite direction.

Porunga: please...save my son.

HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER  
Piccolo: I agreed under one condition. He would use his last wish to imprison you here. No matter what you try your dark powers cannot warp reality to allow your escape.

Demon King Piccolo: As if that matters. I still have...

A dark aura emerged from Demon King Piccolo and then vanished as soon as it came. The same thing happened to Piccolo.

Piccolo:huh? So I guess the God of Destruction abilities only works when Vados is in the sam universe as us. Which means if I'm keeping track, that only leaves the fusion with Lord slug. So why don't we settle this.

Piccolo removed his weighted clothing and Demon King Piccolo snarled in anger before the two charged at each other. The two fought for sometime moving like fluid shapes. Both shot out their elastic arms many times during the battle and leaped through the air dodging blasts from one another. When he was able to knock his darker half away for a moment Piccolo would fly towards the dragonballs and begin performing the technique to release Shenron, before Demon King Piccolo attacked him and sent a blast at the Dragonballs which Piccolo was able to leap in the way of. Finally Piccolo was able to incapacitate his darker half long enough to complete the technique to free Shenron. There was a bright flash and the Hyperbolic chamber somehow entered its night cycle a little too early. Lightning flashed and the Dragon emerged.

THE TIME NEST  
The Dragon of the Time Nest opened his eyes again.

"at last"


	24. Sibling Rivalry

HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER  
The recently released dragon then vanished, being called away to an unknown time. The Dragonballs laid on the ground broken into shards, smoking with the remains of energy. Demon King Piccolo stood there confused.

Demon King Piccolo: Well...that was unexpec...

He did not finish his sentence. Because Piccolo had seized one of the shards that remained of the Dragonballs, and stabbed Demon King Piccolo in the neck with it.

It took a moment for Demon King Piccolo to realize what had happened. He fell back onto one of the oversized hourglasses in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, shattering the bottom half as he fell. The sand from the top slowly fell onto his head as he grasped at his throat,struggling to breath.

Piccolo:You probably can't talk so just listen. If I understand it correctly the eternal dragon Porunga split you from his body because separating himself from his evil was the best way to prevent him from falling under Bobbidi's control. Porunga's half split from you, now your just evil incarnate aren't you.

Demon King Piccolo only gargled in response.

Piccolo: I'll take that as a yes. Anyway you have two options. Right now you're thinking of letting yourself die, maybe twisting your neck or jamming that shard through your eye in some way to kill me as well, but I have a deal for you.

He held out his hand to the dying Demon King Piccolo.

Piccolo: Take my hand and we will fuse, part of you will live on in me with a slim chance of returning. Even if your goal is to spread evil you would stand a better chance living on in me than dying here. What do you say?

The dying Demon King Piccolo snarled in anger and tried to speak but it only came out as gargle because of the shard in his neck. Piccolo could however make out what he was trying to say.

"fug you"

The self proclaimed Demon King spat those words while choking, before he reluctantly took Piccolo's hand, fusing into him. The shard floated in the air for a moment before falling and breaking. Piccolo stood there for a moment and then opened a portal, escaping the Hyperbolic time Chamber. He appeared before Garlic Jr, and chose to pretend to be his evil half. He decided to earn the trust of other villains by hitting two birds with one stone. He knew Garlic Jr was immortal and could not be killed and so he chose attack Garlic Jr and rip his head from his body, succeeding. He held the decapitated head in his hands to the Jr's henchmen.

Piccolo: You can either join me or join him.

Garlic's henchmen all backed down from attacking Piccolo.

ELSEWHERE  
Thanks in part to Gohan,Goten, Trunks, Bra, Uub and Videl's efforts along with the Red Ribbon Rebellion, most of the stronger invading forces from hell on earth had been defeated, all that remained were more nuisances. An army of tanks drove through the empty city streets. A short man with black hair and a small mustache clad in uniform and shouted obscenities in a different language. Several flaming tanks claim flying through the air landing around the one containing the army leader. Another tank cast a shadow over the commander and he screamed before it crushed it.

Trunks: Oh yeah! I just killed Charlie Chaplin!

In another area of the ruins city stood Gohan, who was locked in battle with a foe he recognized.

Gohan: Rildo!

The General looked different to Gohan without his metallic substance that had covered his skin. He was now a green bluish alien clad in armor. The General smiled at the sight of a challenge.

Gohan: I thought you changed since the battle on New Namek.

Rildo: Were you hoping that I would become a good person?

Gohan:something like that. You did sacrifice yourself to try and kill Baby.

Rildo: Yes, but my crimes outweighed my sacrifice and so I was sent to hell.

Gohan: I see, but you do realize I'm far stronger than you.

Rildo:Well then why don't we make a deal? Like Lord Frieza I have also grown stronger. So my deal is this: We will both throw a single punch, but you will not become a Super Saiyan of any kind. If you win I will call off my armies. If I win you will die regardless so you won't have to worry about that.

Gohan:...deal.

The two stood still for a moment before charging at each other. The two punches collided with each other, but right before they connected Gohan became a Super Saiyan 2.

Rildo: YOU SON OF A!

Gohan's fist collided with Rildo's and ripped through the General's entire arm. The arm was ripped in half as the fist went through it. The punch made its way through Rildo's arm but did not finish traveling. Despite its speed Rildo had time to see Gohan's fist finished ripping through his arm and moved directly to his face. Everything seemed to slow down. Rildo saw the fist rip through his body, sending chunks of him flying everywhere. He screamed as the fist collided with his face and his head was painfully dislodged from his body. It was at that moment that Rildo knew he had f****d up. Gohan had managed to send a punch directly through Rildo's arm and decapitate him in one blow. Gohan stood there for a moment.

Piccolo: I see you've improved.

Gohan turned in the direction of the voice and smiled.

Gohan: Piccolo!

Piccolo flew down and was hugged by Gohan, something which made him visibly uncomfortable. The two were soon joined by the others. Goten, Trunks, Videl, Uub, Bra and surprisingly Vegeta, who was seen and hugged by his two children:Trunks and Bra.

Goten: I think we've got them all.

Piccolo: No. there's still some more enemies left to fight.

Vegeta heard Bulma's voice coming from the earpiece she had given him and the others. The signal was lost when they went to hell but now it had returned.

Bulma: Where the hell have you been?

Vegeta: It's a long story. I saw our son.

Bulma:Well yeah he's right next to you?

Vegeta: No, I mean our...OTHER son.

Trunks: I HAVE A BROTHER!?

BULMA:what? but how did you?

She was cut off from her end of communications because she received a video message from a familiar face.

"Bulma...(static) Bulma come in!

Bulma:Jaco?

Jaco the galactic patrolman was in a heavily damaged ship with visible injuries.

Jaco: Bulma! Listen to me! Every planet in the universe is under attack! Earth is next! Cooler and King Cold are on their way to Earth with an army made up of every Frieza soldier in history.

Bulma:what!? how big is it?

Jaco:We don't know, but the shadows of their army casts a shadow over entire solar systems. You need to...

There was an explosion. The roof of Capsule corps collapsed, seemingly burying Bulma. From the hole made in the roof slowly descended Android 17.

""Bulma! Bulma!"

the sound came from Bulma's ear piece, which 17 found on its own in the rubble. Eagerly awaiting a challenge, 17 spoke into the earpiece.

17:Bulma's dead. She died screaming your name Vegeta. You should have seen it. It was...funny.

His voice was monotone. Vegeta crushed his earpiece in his hand in anger, transforming involuntarily into a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta: You bastard!

He then flew off. Trunks and Bra followed him. They were more skeptical than Vegeta was, but like him they used their anger to hide their sadness. Gohan, Goten and Uub were about to follow but Piccolo stopped them.

Piccolo:wait.

The group stopped and listened.

Piccolo: Vegeta and the others can handle themselves for a time. We need to..

Suddenly the group that stayed behind heard a voice communicating with them.

Trunks: Hello can you hear me?

Goten: Trunks? Didn't you just leave?

Piccolo: He's from the future.

Goten:what?!

Trunks:Listen! I came to warn you.

Gohan: we know about King Cold's army.

Trunks: I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about Android 17.

Piccolo:Yeah yeah. Vegeta, Bra and the other you is on it.

Trunks: No I mean the other one.

Gohan:...what?

Trunks: There are two 17s. You have to stop them from fusing. If they do it could all be over.

Uub: Then we need to find the other 17 and stop them.

Piccolo:Don't worry. Someone else is handling the other 17.

Gohan:who?

Piccolo: Who do you think?

Goten:who?

Gohan:He sent 18.

Piccolo: She'll handle it.

Trunks: Hey before you guys go I wanted to ask if any of you have heard of Turles and the Crusher Corps?

The group remained silent.

Trunks: Didn't think you did. Apparently one of the scrolls depicting your battle with him was destroyed, which just means that encounter with him never happened. He'd have no reason to attack earth like the other villains, but he's still out there.

Gohan: what's he got to do with anything?

Trunks: Because he happens to look like someone you know. I think I have a plan to remove a big player from the board. I'm gonna send Hit to capture him. Until then I'm gonna send you someone who can help.

Gohan:who?

There was a blue flash of energy near them. Goten, Gohan, Uub and Piccolo all saw different things at firs but then the silhouette in the light took a solid form.

Uub:What is it?

Piccolo: It's a Namekian

Gohan: No. It's a Saiyan.

The figure adjusted to be small and chubby with a visible shape of curvy hair.

Goten:Its the stay Puft Marshmallow Man.

Finally, the silhouette took the form of a gray short chubby Majin clad in green and pink clothes.

ELSEWHERE  
Android 17 flew through the air. He was searching for something or someone when he was attacked in the air and kicked him to the ground. His attacker touched down in front of him and revealed herself as Android 18.

18:Hello brother.

17:little sis. How you've been.

18: What the hell are you doing? You remember what they did to us?!

17: I have a mission sis. I'm not gonna fight you so just get out of my way.

18 fired a blast directly at 17, which he blocked. He had injuries on his arms but they quickly healed via the use of nanites provided by Myuu.

17: Don't say I didn't warn you.

17 charged and punched at 18's chest. 18 turned her body to dodge the punch and then placed her hand in her brother's arm. With one blow she snapped it off. The arm turned into liquid metal and began to engulf her arm. She neared in pain but then with enough concentration light engulfed her arm and energy exploded outwards. When it dissipated most of her sleeve was gone. She was lucky to still have her skin. She looked at her human hand for a moment, inspecting any damage and then clenched the same hand into a fist, turning to face her brother, who quickly regenerated the lost arm.

17: Impressive. I didn't expect you to be this strong.

18: I've trained ever since you went missing. I was hoping i wouldn't have to fight you. But hey, I guess you should hope for the best but prepare for the worst.

17: Interesting they exposed you to the nanites used in the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. The ones that augment a living thing's body to increase their power. We can't become a Super Saiyan 4 but the nanites are really good with technology. Not that it matters. I've always been the stronger sibling so as far as I'm concerned nothing's changed.

18: That wasn't my only upgrade.

17:huh?

18 powered up which included screaming loudly. Her clothes blew in the wind.

17:what the hell is this?

18: I guess you can call it my ultimate form. I hated it but I convinced a certain pervy old man to give me a bit of a power boost. The nanites improved my cybernetics but that extra training improved my human side. You don't stand a chance.

The two charged at each other rand engaged in a series of punches. 17 fired a blast which 18 blocked with her arm, leaving a large wound that then healed itself. 17 scanned the wound. It took 3 seconds to heal. One to replace the synthetic blood which briefly took a quilt like pattern of intersectinf lines or red, one for the metal wires to cover the wound and one for the synthetic skin to cover the wind. 17 noted however that the wound was still bleeding. The cybernetic were fine but 18 was still partly human, and while her robotic side was durable, there had to be a limit to how many nanites she had in her body. It didn't take 17 long to come up with a plan.

CAPSULE CORPS  
Hell fighter 17 scanned the ruins of the Capsule corps building. He detected something in the basement of the building and descended down the stairs towards it, searching a darkly lit area until he found what he had picked up on his scans. There was a pod down in the basement. 17 rested his hand on it.

Hell Fighter 17: Hello old friend.

17 opened the pod and found the remains of Android 16. He raised his hand over the body of 16 and pieces of the deactivated Android flew into the air and entered 17's body, going into his skin as if it was made of liquid. Satisfied, 17 left the basement and was immediately surrounded by Vegeta,Bra and Trunks. They wasted no time in attacking. Trunks and Bra both fired blasts at him. 17 stretched out his arms and blocked the two separate blasts with each of his hands. He then fired the energy from both attacks and fused them into a single beam directed towards Vegeta. Vegeta dodged it.

Vegeta:Android 17 doesn't have that ability. Who are you?

Hell fighter17:My designation is Hell Fighter 17.

Vegeta: You've been upgraded. Not that it will help you.

Hell Fighter 17:Within me is the bio tech of , The synthetic substance of , the robotics of .

Vegeta: I see and what did you get from ?

Hell Fighter 17:That's a surprise.

Vegeta: I hate surprises.

Trunks and Bra both surrounded the Android and fired energy blasts. 17 extended his arms out and caught the beams in each of his hand. he absorbed them and fire both at Vegeta who smacked it away.

Vegeta: You kids sit this one out. I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch.

Hell fighter 17 smiled and rose into the air. Vegeta did the same, became a Super Saiyan 4, and then the two charged at each other.

SPACE  
Cooler and King Cold floated just outside their ship. Zarbon and Dodoria by their side. The artificial gravity surrounded the ship, allowing the two to talk and breath normally in the vacuum of space. Their planet of origin was one of the coldest places in the galaxy, and the air made it difficult to breathe. Their race had evolved to survive space because of this and because when they gained the power to destroy entire planets, it became necessary for them to survive suddenly being found in a vacuum.

Cooler: We are almost to earth.

King Cold: Good. Maybe you can succeed where your brother failed.

Cooler: Father, with all do respect, you died as well that day.

King Cold: And you foolishly believed you could avenge our deaths.

Cooler: We both know I surpass you and my little brother in strength, all because I was the only one that bothered to train. Honestly I admire the Saiyans and how they grow stronger everytime they defy death.

King Cold: Why did you spare that race? why did you employ them? Was it to spite your brother?

Cooler: My brother's fear of the Saiyans is what led to his death, and yours, and mine. I will do better.

Cooler stared out into space.

FORMER PLANET TUFFLE  
On the opposite side of the earth was a planet. The formerly revived planet Tuffle, abandoned and left to float. It's presence had changed earth's rotation, the years were now much shorter, though this did not affect the Dragonballs who still operated every 12 months. Vegeta would have happily destroyed the planet were it not for Bulma telling him that doing so could threaten the earth in many ways, such as throwing off its axis, or sending chunks of the planet raining down, killing millions. It's true that the moon had been destroyed several times, but it had always been restored with the dragonballs and with it so did earth's normal orbit, but this was not a moon but a planet.

New Planet Tuffle was thought abandoned but it was not. It was ironically now ruled by the race who had originally taken it from the truffles: the revived Saiyan race, who renamed the planet: New Planet Vegeta. On the planet were large ruins of buildings left behind, and one tall structure. Several Saiyans, clad in hoods made their way to the tallest structure, fighting off the dust being blown in the air. the inside of the structure was old and metallic. It was also small and so most Saiyans were forced to stand or fly. At the end of the room was a throne, made of the building's metal. On the throne sat King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta's father.

King Vegeta: Soon Cooler will arrive. when he does we will strike the planet earth and claim it for the Saiyans.

The Saiyans in the room cheered but one voice broke out from the crowd.

"So this is what the Saiyans have been reduced to, happily serving the brother of their murderer. Have you forgotten what they did to us?!"

The Saiyans turned around and then moved to the sides to see Bardock making his way to the throne.

King Vegeta: Bardock? I have not seen you since our resurrection. I was hoping you had met your end.

Bardock:I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I did not come back to find you swearing allegiance to the Frost Demons.

King Vegeta: Frieza is far too strong for any Saiyan to defeat, especially with his new form. Cooler has no love for his brother. If we ally with him we may stand a chance. Frieza wanted us killed but Cooler spoke out for us. We must do what's best for us as a people, even if that means serving the lesser of two Demons.

Bardock: AND THEN WHAT! He'll just betray us and destroy Vegeta!

King Vegeta:wait...my son, the planet or me?

Bardock:...yes.

Bardock: My King. Your son is on that planet. What would he think of you!

"Watch your tongue! You are speaking to the King!"

One of the King Vegeta's guards standing beside him spoke out.

King Vegeta: I can Fight my own battles, Gerkin!

Bardock: Alright then...fight your own battle. KING VEGETA! I CHALLENGE YOU FOR THE RIGHT TO THE THRONE!

The room fell silent and stood in shock.

Bardock: Everyone knows you only keep your title because you led us to victory against the Tuffles, but that throne should belong to the strongest Saiyan here.

The same saiyan guard from before stepped forward.

Gerkin:You will have to fight me first.

Bardock: I challenged the king not you.

King Vegeta: Very well...as if a lower class Saiyan...

King Vegeta charged.

COULD BEAT ME!

Bardock blocked effortlessly. He then landed his own hit. King Vegeta became angry.

King Vegeta: dammit! How can this be?

King Vegeta flew away and fired a blast which Bardock knocked away with a wave of his hand. He was not even trying. To Bardock it was like fighting a fly.

King Vegeta:How are you this strong?

Bardock: While you sat on that throne I wiped out dozens of worlds.

Bardock defeated Vegeta and threw his body down before the other Saiyans. He then turned his back on the fallen King, who rose and charged him like a wild animal. Bardock dodged his attacks without turning around but with no effort, almost as if he could predict them. He then elbowed King Vegeta in the stomach and he collapsed, taking a seat on the throne. The saiyans were split on this. Some bowed to Bardock and accepted him, there was talk among them, exclamations of "Bardock is the new king!", there was a string of challenges from the loyal to the former King.

Bardock: I accept your challenges, but according to tradition I get one week of rest, in that time you can kill me if you so choose, but until then I am in charge, now before I give my orders I have one question...

"Where the Hell is my Wife?"


	25. Chapter of Bardock

FLASHBACK, PLANET VEGETA AGE 737

A young Raditz was being mocked by a group of boys, calling him a weakling and other such names.

" Look at you. Your parents are both Saiyan elites but you, you're a disgrace."

Raditz had enough and took a swing at one of the boys who moved out of the way and pinned Raditz down. Raditz responded by biting the boy's tail and weakening him.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"No killing in Recess kids."

The Saiyan meant to be watching them was reading a pornographic magazine instead of doing his job.

ELSEWHERE  
A young prince Vegeta, still a child stood surrounded by Saibamen. They looked aggressive but The Prince was unfazed. The Saibamen were dumb creatures and took turns swimming at Vegeta only for him to dodge each attack effortlessly. Two of Frieza's soldiers, one of them a new recruit were observing the fight from the monitors and conversing.

" Holy rings of Korbeesha, Did you see that?!"

" Yes, I see it all the time! That's Prince Vegeta. He's the best!"

"There's no waaayyy!"

"Not for any kid you've ever known!"

Nappa, who had yet to partake in the battle that would cause him to lose his hair, leaned on a nearby wall and smiled at the Prince's progress. Learning from the battle, the Saibamen all attacked at once but Vegeta let out a burst of power and sent all the saibamen crashing into the walls of the test chamber. the impact killed almost all the Saibamen. One of the dead Saibamen fell to the ground by Vegeta with lifeless eyes. The Prince turned and fired a blast from his finger, vaporizing the corpse and then in rapid succession did the same with the other bodies.

"Unbelievable!"

"I told you!"

"My gosh! What's he going to be like when he's full grown?"

Nappa: Nobody knows that, yet! But take my advice and stay on his good side!

"Shoot, yeah!"

Prince Vegeta: Open up, you fool! I'm done!

"Ahhh! Yikes! Sorry, sir!"

The soldier frantically opened the chamber door. Napa was waiting outside with the prince's armor ready.

Nappa: You're the best, Prince!

Vegeta: Hm! Stop kissing up, Nappa!

Once Vegeta had finished changing,t he two Saiyans stepped onto a walkway, taking them down a hall.

Vegeta:This place bores me! I want another combat assignment! No more drills! Man, Frieza! The day will soon be here that we won't take any more orders from him! you watch!

Nappa: Huh? You think so?

Vegeta: I know so!

Nappa: I'd love that!

FRIEZA'S QUARTERS  
Frieza existed his quarters. Zarbon and Dodoria approached Frieza,who was in a reduced weaker form while resting in his hover chair.

Frieza: Lord Beerus has requested that I destroy Planet Vegeta. This only confirms my belief that the Saiyans should be eradicated.

Zarbon: In ten days they will all be on the planet.

Frieza:interesting and who won't be on the planet?

Dodoria: First off, Bardock and his unit will be on planet Kanassa.

Frieza: Does this Bardock guy have any women in his unit?

Zarbon:yes one.

Frieza:No good. I want to terminate this species.

Zarbon:should I cancel their mission.

Frieza: No. That may raise suspicion. I have a feeling they will die on duty.

Frieza gave Dodoria a look and he nodded, understanding that an order had just been given. Just then the doors opened and Vegeta walked in.

Zarbon: Prince Vegeta? What do you think you're doing?

Dodoria: Frieza didn't send for you, kid! You know that no one sees Lord Frieza unless he calls them first!

Vegeta: Look, I'm bored! This is lame! I need an assignment!

Zarbon: Hm! Who do you think you are? I oughta teach you a lesson in etiquette, Prince!

Frieza: Give him an assignment Zarbon, immediately!

This surprised Carbon.

Zarbon: Lord Frieza!

Frieza: The boy doesn't mean any harm, Zarbon! He just hasn't learned how to control his passion! Give him the hardest assignment that you have, and Vegeta... do come back alive!

Vegeta bowed.

Vegeta: I will, Sire! Thank you very much!

Frieza: You don't have to thank me, Vegeta! You certainly earn your keep around here! You might want to mind your manners a little better though!

Vegeta: Sire!

Vegeta left and joined with Nappa outside of the room.

Zarbon: So you intend on keeping Vegeta alive?

Frieza: His mentor Nappa is secretly loyal to us. He sees potential in the boy. I like the little brat so I think I'll spare him.

Zarbon: Why don't we keep a youngling as well? Without the other Saiyans we can have an easier time controlling them. I suggest Bardock's two sons, one of them is due to be born.

Frieza: good. Barcode's oldest can join Vegeta and Nappa on their mission. Prepare a secret trip to Planet Vegeta, put out information saying we are on our way to Frieza planet 16. We will claim a comet destroyed planet Vegeta, or something.

PLANET VEGETA  
Raditz ran to meet with his dad, finally finding him.

Raditz: Dad! Dad! I beat up a bunch of boys bigger than me!

Bardock noticed his son was missing a tooth. He bent down and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

Bardock: Raditz. Your brother has just been born.

Raditz:Cool. Can I see him?

Bardock approached the new born and scanned his power level.

Raditz: Hi i'm raditz.

Bardock walked away, muttering two words under his breath.

Bardock: another failure

"oh you think so?"

Bardock recognized the voice as that of his wife, Gine.

Give:there were no scouters when we were born, maybe you were a weakling just like him. Those numbers are meaningless.

She began to scan the other babies.

Gine:see. there's a bunch of small numbers here...a few 3s...2s... a 4...and...

the number she scanned gave her pause.

"...10,000?"

Bardock:very funny.

Bardock had started walking away and was about to leave when one of Frieza's men blocked the way. He was a multi armed alien in a hover chair.

Organizer: Sir Bardock, Miss Gine. Could you come this way please?

The two listened.

Organizer: We have instructions from Lord Frieza to your sons. Although their power levels are very weak, He agrees to give them a chance and send them on a mission. Raditz will join with another group and your newborn will be sent to attack a weak planet.

Raditz was standing in front of the sleeping newborn.

Raditz: I'm your big brother. You have to do everything I say.

Organizer: It's a small planet, Many full moons per year, one-tenth of your gravity. Average power level is 3.23.

Gine:Don't 'll turn that plane into a desert rock. What's the highest power level?

Organizer: 3 or 4 people at 150 to 200. Normal elite are at 30, 40.

Gine:doesn't seem so bad. I mean what are the odds he'd encounter the strongest being on the planet on his first day.

THE FOURTH WALL  
In a white void an old man steps out. A disembodied voice speaks.

"this is Grandpa Gohan. He is possibly the strongest warrior on earth at this time.

Grandpa Gohan:Hello.

BACK TO THE SHOW  
Organizer: Alright then. Raditz leaves the day after tomorrow and the newborn leaves in 10 days.

Give:Perfect. I'll train my baby to kill.

just gave birth. You will be taking a leave of absence.

Gine:what! I didn't take a leave of absence when Raditz was born!

Organizer:Its a new rule that applies to all female soldiers who give birth.

Gine: But I'm a Saiyan! I'm ready to fight right now!

Organizer; Sorry its the rules

Gine:Dammit!

Bardock: play with your child. My unit needs me. I'll see you later.

EN ROUTE TO PLANET KANASSA

Bardock's squad were in Saiyan pods on their way to Kanassa.

Bardock: We'll arrive on Planet Kanassa tomorrow. There are High Power levels but there will be a full moon in two days. We can erase the ten main cities in short time. If we can finish the mission in just four short days Frieza's elite will look like a bunch of idiots. I'm counting on you to make that happen.

Fasha: You sound like you had a bad day.

Tora: Is this about your new son?

Borgos: You should've taken Raditz with us. He'd have improved for sure.

Bardock:WHO FUCKING CARES ABOUT THOSE WEAKLINGS!

The Saiyans arrived on the planet and began decimating it, transforming into Oozarus and going on an unstoppable rampage. The Konatsians tried to fight back by firing beams but they could do nothing.

THE NEXT MORNING  
Bardock's squad sat in a circle in a crater.

Fasha:Massive destruction. Eleven out of ten.

Tora: Eleven Cities! Most of the population is dead in one night dudes!

Bardock:the real thing is...

Bardock's scouter picked something up.

Bardock:Another power level a few kilometers away.

Tora:I was sure there was nothing left.

Fasha: It's just one guy.

Bardock: I'll get him. You wait here.

Bardock flew away.

tora:Why didn't we detect him before? I don't like this. Still Bardock can handle it.

Bardock flew and touched down upon a single surviving Kanassian in torn clothes.

Bardock: I don't know how we missed you but it doesn't matter.

The Kanassian looked to the ground in sadness.

Kanassian: My race is dead...

Bardock:insanity...figures.

Kanassian:I knew this would happen...

Bardock:sure you did.

Bardock's voice was thick with sarcasm.

Kanassian:I tried to warn them but they wouldn't listen. I have no quarrel with you bringer of death and destruction. You are only a pawn of the true enemy, but please just listen to me! The survival of your people depends on it!

Bardock:pff...die!

Bardock raised his arm to fire a blast.

Kanassian:I SAW YOUR FUTURE!...

Bardock lowered his arm.

Kanassian: And its just as dark as ours. You will die. Your home planet will be destroyed. Destroyed by a small horned purple demon. I've seen him kill your leader. One of your kind with a beard and spiky hair. I've seen you die with your planet.

Bardock: Frieza! Vegeta! You don't have the technology to know about them. How! How do you know them!

Kanassian: I have foreseen it. You must gather your people to kill the purple demon.

Bardock:why would you help me?

Kanassian: The demon that asked for our destruction wants yours too.

Bardock:...that's a load of bullshit!

the Kanassian sighed.

Kanassian: Fine. If I can't convince you. At least don't finish me from a distance. Grant me an honorable death by punching through my chest.

Bardock: As you wish...

Bardock charged the Kanassian and drove his fist through his heart, but as the Kanassian screamed in pain. he grabbed Bardock's head. A series of blurred visions in a white space appeared before him. Bardock panicked and pulled his fist out of the Kanassian, who fell to the ground. Blood soaked the Kanassian's chin and ran down it, spilling over his mouth and neck. He spitted out blood while trying to talk, despite his death. He still managed to smile and laugh in between coughs and spitting out his own smile showed blood soaked teeth.

Kanassian:ha ha ha...It's gonna be Hell for you!...You'll watch your race die and there is nothing you can do to stop it!...ha...ha..ha...

The Kanassian continued to laugh until he finally died with a smile. Bardock was being flashes of events

Bardock: A planet being destroyed! Was it Vegeta? No! It couldn't be!

There was an image of Bardock's newborn son.

Bardock:But wait, the baby, my son... he sees it, too!

"Kakarot...You must survive."

The newborn son was in a pod and flying through space.

It's him... being sent out! So lonely!

In the next scene his squad played dead. Tora was being grabbed by the throat by Dodoria. He was heavily injured.

Dodoria: Where is Bardock!

Torah: I don't understand! We serve Frieza!

Dodoria: You shouldn't have forgotten that you're weak.

Bardock: Tora! I don't understand! What does my young son have to do with you? Why am I seeing these things? It doesn't make sense!

The vision to a Saiyan Bardock recognized as his adult son, wearing an orange and blue outfit and fighting many different foes.

Bardock: My son, he's become a warrior... but he's different from us! What happened? What's wrong with him? Why am I seeing this! No... no!

Bardock wa snapped back to reality and he immediately flew back to where his squad had been.

He found them all dead.

They were scattered across the land, bodies were bloody. Bardock spotted his teammate Tora, who was barely alive. Bardock approached him and held him in his arms. He tried to save him, using Tora's white armband to clean the blood off of him.

Tora:Frieza's scared...

Bardock:scared of what!

Tora:of you Bardock! Frieda's scared of you! Don't you see! He's scared of what you might become! Your getting too strong old friend. Good luck! I'm sorry I can't...

Tora died. Bardock made his hand into a fist. the armband he was holding slowly became soaked in blood until it was completely red.

Bardock:So this is what it's come to. Frieza's taken our loyalty, and paid us back in our own blood!

Bardock took the now red armband and tied it around his head.

He was suddenly attacked by Frieza soldiers, who ambushed him from al sides, likely having been waiting for him to return. They fired blasts at him from above but he flew out of the smoke and delivered a quick blow to one of the men. The soldiers fired but Bardock moved between the blasts and they collided, creating a smoke cloud that hid him form sight. He knew he could not win a fight against these soldiers who wiped out his squad but maybe he could turn them against each other. He grabbed one of the men from behind. Another soldier fired but the blast hit and killed the soldier Bardock was using to shield himself. Bardock and the remaining soldiers charged at each other but Bardock was interrupted by a vision of his adult son.

Goku: Kaioken!

Bardock was snapped back to the present by a blow from one of the soldiers. He saw another scene of a battle between his adult son and an adult Prince Vegeta.

Another soldier grabbed him from behind. The other attempted to finish Bardock with a single punch but he flipped himself and the punch pierced the back of the soldier holding him down. Bardock then turned and fired a blast that vaporized the last soldier. He belieed he was done and flew back down to ground but then spotted Dodoria a distance away. Dodoria charged an attack that sent many things including the corpses of Bardock's teammates hurling though the air with powerful winds. He then fired a massive blast from his mouth that lit the entire area. Seeing no sign of Bardock and only a massive indent where the blast had hit. Dodoria believed he had killed Bardock and departed. When enough time had passed Bardock emerged from the corpses of his old teammates, having even in death supported him one final time. Dodoria returned to Frieza and was told that Bardock was spotted leaving the planet. He asked for a chance to fix his mistake but Frieza refused, believing Burdock would die with his planet, seeing as he was heading back to Planet Vegeta. It gave the Emperor all the more reason to carry out his plan.

PLANET VEGETA  
Bardock entered one of the cantinas still bloody and beaten, having rushed in without seeking any help form some Frieza soldiers who greeted and tried to help him. He collapsed onto a table and tried to speak.

Bardock: Listen, everyone! It's Frieza! He's coming for us!

The Saiyans present were skeptical

"us? You mean your right?"

Bardock: No us! You, me, everyone here! It's true! He's scared of us! He wants us all dead! My whole crew is dead thanks to that freak!

Every Saiyan in the bar laughed and began making jokes about how Frieza should bow to the Saiyans and while doing so perform certain "actions" on the Saiyans."

Bardock: fools. You're all dead.

Seeing they would not believe him. Bardock made his way to where Gine was. She was cutting a large piece of meat while swearing under her breath about her position.

Gine: "Don't they know Saiyan biology means they are always ready for a fight?"

Bardock: Gine!

Gine:Bardock!

She ran to her husband and hugged him.

Bardock:no kiss?

Gine: That would imply I didn't think you were coming back.

Bardock: The res of my squad didn't.

Gine seemed to come to a realization.

Gine: It wasn't the Kanassians that did that was it?

Bardock: No. Frieza has betrayed us, and no one will listen to me, but I still plan on fighting.

Gine: And I will fight with you, but there's something we have to do first.

The two Saiyans unexpectedly arrived at the room containing the infant Saiyans. Surprising the Organizer.

Organizer: Sir Bardock, Miss Gine, we weren't expecting any visitors.

Gine:We'd like to see our son.

Organizer:of course.

They approached where the newborn was sleeping.

Bardock:What's his name?

Gine:Kakarot.

Bardock tried to hide his emotions.

Bardock:what's the name of the planet your sending him?

Organizer: Eeee Arth

Gine: Eeee Arth?

Organizer: We don't name em we just send em. Now may I ask what the purpose of your...

Gine impaled the Organizer from behind with her fist. Bardock and Gine then too the infant Kakarot to a pod and closed it.

Bardock: Kakarot...you must survive.

The two placed their hands on the glass. Their son looked up at them.

Gine: I'll go find Raditz. If you turn out to be wrong we'll come get him.

Both parents turned to looked at their son.

Bardock:You have to stay alive.

Gine: take care.

Krakow placed his hands on the glass and looked back at his parents.

Then the pod shot out into space.

Bardock: Even if no one else believes me I intend to fight Frieza.

Gine:I understand but i'm going to try and save Raditz.

The two stared at each other for a moment and then kissed. They both then flew off in opposite directions. Neither one wanted to look back even though it was the last time they would see each other.

Frieza's ship detected Bardock approaching from a great distance away. Several soldiers were sent after Bardock but Bardock fought through them, knocking them to the side with his punches. They swarmed him and formed a massive pile on top of him but with one sudden burst all of the men on Bardock were sent flying off in different directions. Finally Bardock reached the atmosphere and could go no further.

Bardock: Frieza! Frieza, come out and fight me! You coward!

Frieza: Zarbon. Open the hatch.

Zarbon: Sire, you wish to leave the ship?

Frieza: Are you questioning my orders?

Zarbon: Huh? No, Lord Frieza! Right away, Sire!

Frieza existed the ship and all the soldiers stopped fighting and bowed while praising him.

"It's him!"

"Lord Frieza!"

"We salute you, Sire!"

"Yeah! Long live, Lord Frieza!"

Bardock: No way! You've lived long enough! Actually, it's been too long for my taste! Frieza, listen up... we quit! All of us! You can find someone else to do your dirty work! Oh, yeah! There is one last thing! This is for all the people that we killed in your name!

Bardock fired an orb of energy at Frieza.

Bardock: I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you! Here... have it!

Frieza lifted a single finger and created a massive ball of energy. barcode's smaller blast was swallowed by it and he then tilted his hand to point at Bardock. The ball of energy struck him and as he felt his body being destroyed he experienced one last vision.

Bardock: Yes, I... see... now! It's you my son! You are the one who will defeat Frieza! Kakarot!

The ball seemed to vaporize Bardock and then struck Planet Vegeta destroying it. Frieza laughed as the flames casted lights on his face.

Frieza: Oh, my! This is stupendous! Zarbon! Dodoria! What beautiful fireworks!

In another part of space. Kakarot slept in his pod. A distant voice spoke to him.

"Kakarot...it's up to you...you must avenge the Saiyans and Planet Vegeta!

EARTH  
The elderly Martial artist Son Gohan walked through bamboo forests near his home. He looks down to the ground in front of him and saw a naked child with a full head of hair wriggling on the grass.

Son Gohan: Huh? Oh my goodness, a little boy. What are you doing way out here little fellow?

Son Gohan lifted the boy up and saw that he had a tail.

Huh? Whatd'ya know, a tail! I'm a little odd myself! Believe it or not!

Son Gohan thought for a moment

Son Gohan: Now let's see! Hmm... hm! Aahh! Yes! I think I know what to call you until I find out where you belong, how 'bout I call you Goku! Oh!

The baby got excited.

You like that, huh? Alright, then, Goku it is! Woo hoo! Goku! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Weee! What a good little boy!

Son Gohan walked away holding the baby. He failed to see a nearby crater containing an open Saiyan pod.


	26. Escape from Hell

NEW PLANET VEGETA  
Bardock stood in his new private chambers which was in reality a room with a large hole in the wall put aside specifically for King Vegeta. Bardock did not care about these things and instead stared into space in contemplation. He was trying to get used to ruling the Saiyans. His thoughts were interrupted by the former King Vegeta.

Vegeta: ...King... Bardock. Your wife is here.

Bardock: Excellent. Send her in.

The former King bowed, obviously unhappy with his new role. He obeyed the command regardless. Gine finally stepped in.

Gine:Surprised you kept him around.

Bardock: He knows that if my rebellion fails the frost Demons will wipe us out so he joined my side to make sure we succeed. He brought his followers to my side as well.

Gine:He's scared. I don't blame him. When we were in Hell we each had our own personal prison in our minds. King Vegeta saw the saiyans be wiped out and enslaved by Frieza over and over again. Time seemed meaningless, days, months, years, centuries all didn't exist. We wanted to fight at first but then we realized how hopeless we were we lost our will to fight.

The two ran at each other, hugged and kissed passionately before parting to talk.

Gine: Where have you been?! You weren't with any of us when we came back.

Bardock: It's a long story.

Gine:What happened to our sons?

Bardock: Kakarot is fine. He's a god now with a family.

Gine:what!?

Bardock: He became a warrior on earth and killed Frieza. He has two sons and a granddaughter with a human female.

Gine:He mated with a human!? He was supposed to wipe out all life on the planet.

Bardock: From what I've heard he's saved it and the universe a few times.

Gine:How did he f**ck up that badly?!

Bardock: I swear that planet gives off some kind of chemical that makes aliens who try to conquer it want to protect it instead, like some plants on a few planets I've encountered.

Gine:...okay...what about Raditz?

Bardock: Him and I were brainwashed. We were both broken free but the masks controlling us somehow gave us enhanced abilities. An assassin named Hit used an attack on Raditz that broke his mask. He was expected to just be knocked out but when his mask was destroyed he returned to his weakling old self. He's recovering in some place outside of time.

Gine:How did that make even less sense!?

Bardock: Ok fine. I'll start from the beginning.

FLASHBACK  
...I tried to fight Frieza but instead I was hit with an energy ball. I was supposed to die but instead I was teleported away to somewhere.

 _A blue wormhole appeared within Frieza's death ball and Bardock vanished into it._

I found myself on a new planet that looked like it was about to explode.

 _Bardock was now on Namek moments before it exploded in Age 762._

I caught a glimpse of what I had seen in my vision. It was our son Kakarot and Frieza. He looked different but I could tell it was him.

 _Goku and Frieza stared at each other, ready to fight a distance away._

I wasn't alone. There was someone else who was transported there with me. He was the biggest Saiyan I'd ever seen. He seemed angered at seeing Kakarot and charged at him.

 _Broly was standing near Bardock, having been transported as well._

Broly:KAKAROT!

I tried to stop him. I had help from a Saiyan warrior who was also there. I didn't know where they came from but they were doing well against him.

 _The Future Warrior was fighting Broly. Bardock saw a powerful male Saiyan with a resemblance to both Kakarot and himself bravely fighting back Broly._

Then we teleported to another place.

 _They were now in a field with green grass._

The big Saiyan knocked me half across a planet.

 _Broly flew at Bardock and kicked him, sending him flying through the air. He landed in a different area and slowly_ _rose from the ground. Near him was the man Bardock recognized as an older Prince Vegeta.  
_  
Bardock: Wait...your Prince Vegeta!

Vegeta: Kakarot?...No...who are you!?

Bardock: Could you do something for me?

 _An artificial moon shot into the air. Bardock transformed into a great ape and returned to the battle between the future Warrior and Broly. An intense battle was fought where the two Saiyans struggled against Broly. Bardock was wounded by a blast before the Future Warrior finished Broly off.  
_  
Bardock: I should have died there but instead I passed out. The rest is a blur but...

 _From Bardock's eyes all he could see was red. Towa and Mira stood above him. Towa places a mask on his face which blurred his vision. The rest became blank but he could images of battles with foes such as Trunks. They flashed in his mind_

Bardock concluded his story to Gine.

Gine:I'm sorry

Bardock:what about you?

As Gine told her story she envisioned the events.

Gine: I took a pod to Raditz's location.

 _Vegeta sat on the ground chewing on a small arm. Raditz and Nappa approach him. They were surrounded by dead bodies of small short green aliens. Gine appeared running towards them._

Gine: I told him about where we sent Kakarot. He was with that brat Prince Vegeta. I arrived to warn them but it turned out Frieza had followed me.

 _Gine turned to see frieze's ship landing on the planet from a distance._

Gine: He arrived at our location with his two guards. I was ready to fight them to protect my son and the Prince. For some reason the Prince's mentor Nappa did nothing.

 _Gine stood before the other three Saiyans. Frieza approached them in his hover chair. Zarbon and Dodoria were beside him._

Bardock: So Frieza killed you.

Gine: I wish he did but no...

 _Gine's mind remembered that moment. She held her arms outward standing by, acting protectively of Raditz and Kid Vegeta. Gine felt a blast pierce her chest from behind. Her eyes suddenly widened in shock and she looked down to see a hole in her chest. She fell forward and then turned to face her attackers. Raditz had a look of shock on his face. He turned his head and saw Vegeta with a raised hand. His arm was smoking. Gine saw this and then collapsed to the ground: dead. Ignoring Raditz's face, Vegeta stepped forward and bowed to frieza._

Vegeta: My lord. I have eliminated the renegade Saiyan.

Frieza: It seems I made the right choice.

The other Saiyans bowed. Showing their allegiance.

THE PRESENT  
Bardock: Prince Vegeta killed you.

Gine: Is that brat still alive too? None of us saw you or him when we were in hell.

Bardock:yes.

Gine: Then I'm glad your King now because that makes Kakarot and Raditz the Princes of the Saiyans instead of that bastard. I'm going to kill the brat.

Bardock: You won't stand a chance. He'll just kill you again.

Gine: I could say the same thing about you going up against Frieza.

Bardock said nothing but walked away, closed his eyes. there was then a sudden burst of power. A yellow aura surrounded Bardock and his hair turned golden. He had become a Super Saiyan. Gine stood there in shock.

Bardock: I have something I didn't have before!

Gine:Amazing! I thought it was just a legend!

Bardock: So did I.

Gine: You can use this power to kill the Frost demons! Then you can kill Prince Vegeta!

Bardock: No. He has this power too. The strongest he can reach is a super Saiyan 4.

Gine:...WHAT!

Bardock: Like I said. Long Story. Can I at least get you to not kill Prince Vegeta until after we've destroyed all our enemies.

Gine:...fine, but only if you teach me how to become a Super Saiyan.

Bardock: It won't help you against him.

Gine: No...but it will help me against the frost Demons.

HELL  
Goku:YOU FAILED!

Goku exploded with enough power to obliterate an entire solar system. A white light engulfed most of hell. Many of the Frost Demons and Legendary Super Saiyans, regardless of whether they were under Bobbidi's control or if they they had managed to fight it like Frieza, were obliterated. There were seven survivors.

1...

Bobbidi spotted the massive explosion coming towards him and cast a shield. He turned to see,to his surprise, Kibito, who was in the middle of grabbing the tied up Fortuneteller Baba. Bobbidi panicked and stretched his hands out to quickly conjure a spell to stop him.

Bobbidi: Parappa...

The broken off tip of a sword came swinging down and managed to cut off Bobbidi's arms, which fell to the ground. Bobbidi's eyes were bulging out of his skull as he screamed while staring at where his hands used to be. The tiny wizard fell to his knees. Bobbidi turned while gasping to face his attacker, East Supreme Kai was holding the two broken ends of the Z sword in each hand. He had somehow been unfused from Kibito. East Supreme Kai walked behind Bobbidi

At that moment the tip of the Z sword pierced through his chest from behind, creating a large bulge in the wizard's shirt. The other half of the sword was being held by east Supreme Kai's other hand, Bobbidi struggled to breathe, his hands taking spider like shapes in the air.

East Supreme Kai: I've wanted to do this for a long time.

Bobbidi finally stopped moving and let his hands fall limply at his sides. He slid off the blade and fell to the ground on his stomach, his eyes lifeless. their work done, the two beings fused back into one being, their separation only temporary. Having grabbed fortuneteller Baba but unable to free King Yemma from the ice he was trapped in, the now once again fused Kibito Kai used his instantaneous movement teleport to escape with his rescued hostage. In the distance, the massive orb of light spread through Hell, consuming everything. Kibito vanished a second before the light reached and destroyed the check in station.

2...

Dabura felt Bobbidi's control leave him. It had been so long since Bobbidi had found out how to enslave him that he stood in complete shock. His mind was blank and he paid no attention to the white light rapidly approaching him. However, a beam of light flashed and appeared before him, causing him to turn his face to see it. A familiar figure offered a feminine hand which Dabura took before he vanished.

3...

The blast faded and Frieza stood there in his golden form. He reverted back to normal and looked around. Chunks of what was once Snake Way floated through hell.

4...

Kid Buu reformed from a mass of pink particles.

5...

In the darker and deeper parts of Hell, Cell had just completed regenerating from a limb he had lost in his fight with Dabura. The Demon had turned most of his body to stone. Cell, now intact flexed his muscles and stretched. He scanned the area around him. It was almost entirely pitch black. Several figures emerged from the shadows and approached Cell. They were monsters, including a green one and a pink bloblike one.

Yakon: Welcome to the darkness. Where I have the advantage.

"And your not gonna share this light with your sister?"

Another identical creature joined the others. Cell thought to himself: That thing is female!?...oh it doesn't really matter.

Cell fired three separate beams of energy into the mouths of the monsters and all three exploded. the jaw of the creature formerly known as Buyon landed next to Cell. Cell then flew out of the area and landed outside of the abyss he had fallen into.

6...

Bojack pushed aside the body of his girlfriend Zangya. she had made a semi decent shield from the explosion. The space pirate grabbed his head as the M on his forehead faded.

Bojack: huh..what?

Cell landed in front of him.

Bojack:you

Cell: Bojack. you told me than when we were set free from the Dead Zone the first thing you would do is break Son Gohan's neck.

Bojack: Yeah and I would have too if that midget hadn't taken control over me.

Cell: I have the power to take you to earth. Your too weak to fight him head on but maybe we can hurt him a different way.

Bojack: oh yeah...and what's that?

Cell: We kill his family.

Bojack: Won't that just piss him off? Pissing him off is what got me killed.

Cell: I can take him, but if he's mad. the fight is made more interesting.

Bojack: Alright. So long as you can take him.

Cell teleported the two of them away with the use of instant transmission.

7...

The lifeless body of Broly floated through Hell. Goku had released all his energy in one instant in order to kill everyone, but especially the Legendary Super Saiyan.

He failed.

Broly opened his eyes and snapped awake, roaring in anger.

Piccolo appeared through a portal with Goten, Gohan, and Uub and quickly spotted the survivors of Frieza, Majin Buu, and Broly. Piccolo had plans on removing them or keeping them occupied.

Piccolo: Uub. I brought you along because I could see that you've wanted a chance t fight your evil half for sometime. I can relate, so her is your chance.

Piccolo pointed to Kid Buu.

Piccolo: That there is Majin Buu in his original form. He is evil and rage incarnate. If you so choose I will leave you here to face the enemy that mad you who you are. My abilities to open portals can be concentrated to prevent your opponent from teleporting. It will just be you and him. What do you say?

Piccolo leaned over to Uub and whispered in his ear. Uub's face bore a serious expression. He couldn't see it but Piccolo had a sinister smile on his face not helped by a shadow being cast on his expression. Uub said nothing and instead charged at Majin 's fist went through Kid Buu's head, which started to shift to engulf Uub's arm. He flipped himself in the air, freeing his hand and then fired several blasts. Kid Buu shifted his body to avoid the blasts. He then took his normal form and pounded his chest in anger before plunging at Uub. Uub shouted Kaioken and then charged at Kid Buu as well. seeing that Majin Buu was distracted, Piccolo outran his attention to Frieza and Broly.

Piccolo: Your revenge is complete.

Piccolo held out an injured Goku, who only coughed, visibly exhausted from his explosion of power.

Piccolo: Now who kills him first.

Broly:KAKAROT!

Broly charged at Goku Piccolo let him go and he fell forward. Broly tackled him into a piece of Snake Way and violently pummeled him. Since Goku was in his base form, and already near death, it did not take long for Broly to pummel his head into a red paste like stain on snake way road. Brody was heavily breathing and with Goku's blood still on his hands he returned to his base form.

Broly:kakarot...

Piccolo delivered a swift blow to Broly's neck and he fell forward unconscious. Piccolo then opened a portal to leave.

Frieza: Is that it then? Is it over?

Piccolo:It's over.

Frieza: Might I ask where you are taking him.

Piccolo: I'm gonna drop him into a sun somewhere.

Frieza: Thats one less Saiyan to worry about, but I suggest a different approach.

Frieza fired a finger beam at Broly but Piccolo reacted quickly to pull Broly out of the way. He was hit in the shoulder. Injured, Piccolo moved Broly from his back to his arm and then ripped off the arm he was using and both it and Broly were sucked through a portal. Piccolo's arm grew back and he turned to face Frieza.

Frieza: I had a feeling that you had lost your god ki. Champa trained me to achieve the form you see now and also how to sense god ki. Now then. You don't stand a chance without your powers so why don't you tell me where you sent the Legendary super saiyan before you die.

Piccolo: oh. I know I can't beat you. I'm just distracting you.

Frieza:What!?

Frieza turned and saw Goten and Gohan carrying Goku into an open portal. This Goku was seriously injured and unconscious like the other one but he was wearing a blackish color of Saiyan armor, specifically that worn by the Saiyan Turles, of course Frieza did not know that but he quickly realized they had found an identical saiyan and had him switch places with Goku. Goten brought Goku into the portal and it closed. Frieza angrily turned back to Piccolo,shouted in anger and flew towards him in a rage. Piccolo opened a portal in front of frieza and he flew directly through it before it closed again. Piccolo mustered a small smile. Goten passed through the portal with Goku. Gohan moved to aid Uub in his battle with his darker half but Piccolo placed a hand on his shoulder.

Piccolo:No. This is his battle.

Gohan: Like hell it is.

Gohan shrugged off the hand on his shoulder and flew toward the battle occurring in the distance. Piccolo tried to open a portal in front of him but Gohan stopped himself before he flew into it and turned to face Piccolo with a look of anger. After the two stared at each other for awhile, as if daring he other to relent Piccolo reached a compromise.

Piccolo:alright fine! I have to take Broly somewhere so he can be restrained. You go head and help Uub. Piccolo opened a portal and stepped through hit.

Gohan: Why don't you just kill him while he's in his reduced form?

Piccolo: We need him.

Piccolo entered the portal and it close behind him before Gohan could question him further. He then flew to the battle between Uub and Buu. Buu was losing the battle and visibly exhausted. He saw Gohan float to Uub's side, who was still glowing with the red energy from the Kaioken.

Uub: This is my battle.

Gohan: Its our battle.

Buu realized he was outnumbered, and lunged at Gohan in order to absorb him. Uub pushed Gohan out of the way.

Gohan:Noo!

The pink blob engulfed Uub and started to take shape, but instead of resulting in a pinking form the resulting creation resembled Uub.

?: At last I am once again complete. My evil half has returned to me.

Gohan:Uub?

Uub looked different. He was much more muscular and had strange yet intimidating eyes.

?: Uub was a reincarnation. A shell meant to contain my evil. Now the two sides have become one again.

Gohan:Who are you?

?: You may call me...Majuub.

KORIN TOWER...EARLIER  
Goten exited a portal onto Korin's tower carrying his father. He looked around and was shocked to see the crops of the senzu beans burning. Korin and Yajirobe were both struggling to hold down Mercenary Tao. Yajirobe had one of his arms clasped around Mercenary Tao's neck. Korin was grabbing Tao's legs.

Korin: He's gotten a lot stronger since last time.

Yajirobe:yeah. Guess I should have trained more.

Goten:What's going on here?!

Yajirobe: This guy showed up and burned all the Senzu Bean crop.

Goten:But we need that for Dad!?

Goten's phone rang. When he checked it he had several missed calls and received several texts, as a result of there being no cell phone reception in Hell. The calls where from his mother.

Goten:Hello?

Chi-Chi:Goten! Why the Hell aren't you answering your phone!

Goten let out a yelp of slight panic and then smiled, trying to come up with an excuse.

Goten:Well you see Hell is kind of a literal term here.

Chi-Chi:Don't make excuses Goten! Our house is on fire!

SON FAMILY HOMESTEAD  
Chi Chi was in the house along with Videl. She was on her phone and the house was completely in flames. They had not left yet as they were side by side and locked in battle with a foe who moved in white fast blurs that seemed to bounce from wall to wall. The blur made the loud sound of metal clashing as it collided. The two women lead and flip out of the ways. The silver blur landed in front of Chi Chi and took the form of Master Shen. The two engaged in an intense up close battle.

Master Shen: You may be the offspring of the Ox King but you are nowhere near his strength.

Chi-Chi: I'm a wife first and a Martial Artist second.

Videl leaped from behind Master Shen. Shen turned and delivered a roundhouse kick which Videl ducked under. Shen then began flipping back wards until he landed upright.

Shen: Neither of you can hope to beat me.

Roshi: No but I bet I can!

Shen turned to the figure of Master Roshi slowly walking forwards. He took off his sunglasses and dropped his cane to the ground, striking a fighting stance.

Shen:Muten Roshi!? I haven't seen you in ages.

Shen struck a pose of his own.

Roshi:You two get out of here.

Videl:We're not leaving you. We can help you fight.

Roshi: I know you can. And with the three of us Shen doesn't stand a chance but this is my fight. You will not have a part in it, now go! Join the rest of your family.

Chi-Chi- and Videl decided to flee but wait outside the collapsing house as the fire engulfed it. Rosh and Shen ended in a martial arts battle from within.

Shen:Both of us are getting old Roshi.

Roshi: Yeah but I still got some fight left in me. But enough about me let's talk about you! Why would you wait such a long time just to attack the family of one of my students?

Shen: This wasn't about Son Goku.

Roshi backed away and nearly stepped on a burning box which he identified as the first aid kit belonging to the Son family. It was pried open and the fire was visibly coming from it. Flame engulfed it.

Roshi:All this for beans.

The two resumed their fighting.

Shen: Not just for beans. I wanted revenge on your pupil for turning my brother into a cyborg and for costing me my best student.

Roshi: It was Tien Shinhan's choice to betray you not mine.

Shen:True. But he's dead. So my revenge will have to be on you.

The two resumed their intents battle before Roshi delivered a flying kick that knocked Shen to the ground where flaming rubble collapsed onto him. He tried to struggle but to no success.

Shen:Roshi! Help me! Our battle is not yet finished.

Roshi turned to walk away.

Shen: You coward! Face me! Is this the only way you can win!?

Roshi walked out of the rubble towards where Chi Chi and Videl were. They saw his shadow and got into fighting stances before it became clear it was Roshi. He stopped and began to flex. His shirt burst to reveal his now muscular form and he prepared before firing a massive Kamehameha at the flaming homestead, it was completely destroyed but the flames had ceased. Roshi began digging through the rubble before finding Shen near death. He lifted his former friend in his muscular arms and carried him out of the rubble. Shen coughed. His chins were burnt black and his clothes were heavily damaged. Shen coughed and then awoke to look at Roshi.

Shen:You...saved me?

Roshi: I may be an old pervert but I have standards and letting you die just wouldn't be right.

Shen fainted and Roshi put him down.

PLANET VEGETA.  
Broly was back in his base form within a pod. Bardock was standing beside the scientists observing him.

Scientist:interesting...

Bardock:what?

Scientist: It appears that someone installed trigger words into Broly to get him to kill Kakarot, yet I was there when Broly was born. He never had any trigger words installed into him before he was presented to the ex King Vegeta.

Bardock pondered this for a moment.

Bardock:Does Kakarot have trigger words still?

Scientist:of course. He was sent off to earth as an infiltrator. They all get trigger words.

Bardock thought to himself.

" I guess Raditz never learned what it was."

Bardock: And what would happen if someone were to use the trigger on him now.

Scientist: He would resort from his infiltrator personality into his more violent saiyan bloodlust, resuming his original program to wipe out all life on the planet.

Bardock: And who was responsible for implanting the trigger word into his mind?

Gine listened closely and and a smile formed on her face.

She knew a way to get revenge on Prince Vegeta.


	27. Super 17

Bardock sat on his new throne. The guards let someone in.

Bardock: Paragus.

Paragus: King Bardock.

Bardock: As you've probably heard by now, Broly is unconscious in our infirmary. Many of my people think I should just kill him and spare the universe another monster but I have another idea. I might be able to use him against the Frost Demons. You were able to bring the Legendary Super Saiyan under your control for decades. Can you do it again?

Paragus: I can but still don't know why he lost control and killed me the first time.

Bardock: Someone placed a trigger on him that would drive him insane if he encountered my son Kakarot.

Paragus: Forgive me my King I did not know.

Bardock: I take it you have a demand to make in exchange for your help.

Paragus: King Vegeta exiled me and tried to kill my son. Now he is your Right Hand. I want the death of him or his son.

Bardock:right, so you want revenge against the person who killed you, how predictable. It's kinda stupid to go back to trying to do the same thing that got you killed in the first place isn't it. Sounds like your wasting your second chance.

Paragus: So the answer is no?

Bardock:King Vegeta will be with me on the front line. To be honest there isn't much of a chance of any of us surviving so I'd say wait and see what happens. We can kill each other when its over.

Paragus: I once had a small empire I controlled. Perhaps I may go and see if anything remains of it. It could be beneficial to your cause. They helped build the device I used to control Broly. If your majesty would allow me.

Bardock sighed

"...fine."

Paragus left the King's chamber. A female figure soon moved out of the shadows and positioned herself next to Paragus. It was Gine.

Gine: I believe we want the same person dead.

EARTH  
Android 18 fought desperately against her brother. Despite the upgrades both had, 17 was starting to gain the advantage. the Mystic power up form Old Kai affected 18's human half, but her metal half was still weak.

17: Sister. I will make you strong.

18:I'm already strong.

She threw a series of punches which all failed to hit.

17: A nice dream, but dreams are meant to be...

17 caught 18's fist.

17:... _broken._

17 crushed 18's arm and then ripped it off. Wires and metal were exposed from the opening. 18 screamed. Part of her still felt pain

The scream of pain became one of anger as she charged and punched with her other hand. 17 moved his head to the right to dodge the punch and then shifted his body to the right. He grabbed his sisters first with one hand and used the other grab her elbow joint, performing an armbar. A moment later 18's other arm was broken. 17 stepped back and made his hands into a square shape, closing one eye to look at his now armless sister as if imitating looking at a photograph.

17:Let me guess...it's just a flesh wound right?

17 kicked his sister down. She struggled to get up and then collapsed. 17 turned his back to her.

17:You're broken sis, but I will fix you.

In the distance behind 17 there was a beam of blue energy recognizable as Vegeta's galick gun.

17: I have job to do, but when I'm done I'll come back and find you.

17 stepped on and crushed one of his sister's legs and then flew off. 18 tried once more to stand but fell. The pain was unbearable.

18:Krillin...I'm sorry...I failed.

CAPSULE CORPS...OR WHAT'S LEFT OF IT  
Trunks and Bra had chosen to remain out of the massive battle between Hell fighter 17 and their father but it was a battle that a Super saiyan 4 Vegeta was currently winning. Bra was going through the rubble when she was scared by the presence of a tiny version of her mother. She let out a yell of surprise.

Bra: Mom your alive! Hey dad.

Bulma: No Bra wait!

Bra:huh?

Bulma: Don't tell your father you found me just yet.

Bra:Why the hell not?

Bulma: Everytime your father thinks I'm threatened in any way he fights seriously. When Beerus hit me one time he became so enraged he surpassed even Goku. If he thinks I'm dead then who knows how strong he is now.

Bra:That is...really stupid.

Bra turned towards where Vegeta and 17 were fighting.

Bra: HEY DAD! MOM'S ALIVE SHE SHRANK HERSELF WITH...wait

She turned her attention back to the shrunken Bulma.

Bra:How did you shrink yourself?

Bulma: Bra don't tell him! And I used this invention of mine called a Micro band...

Bra:WITH A BRACELET! SHE SHRANK HERSELF WITH A BRACELET!

Vegeta:Bulma...

Hell fighter 17 landed a blow on Vegeta that sent him crashing down. He then flew down and attacked Vegeta. The battle resumed but this time 17 was landing more hits.

Bra:huh...Maybe you were right.

Trunks was continuing to lift rubble and he discovered alive and well.

: oh thank god you found me.

Trunks: Where's grandma.

Trunks looked around and spotted his grandmother's robotic head lying on the ground. Trunks was flabbergasted at this revelation.

Trunks:whoa...Suddenly everything makes sense.

Bra turned to see a another figure slowly approaching and landing on the top of a building. It was 17. Bra was about to fly off to stop the fusion but Bulma shouted at her again to stop.

Bulma: Bra wait! I might have a plan. Take me to the basement.

Bra took the small Bulma and placed her on her shoulder then gently flew into the basement. Once they were in several metal doors closed over the entrance. Bulma used the micro band to grow back to her normal size.

Bulma: I think I have something around here that could be useful...ah, here we go.

Bulma pulled out a robotic wasp like insect. She activated it and the eyes lit up. She then grabbed a remote and sent the robot into the outside world. 17 and Hellfighter 17 approach each other. 17 walked into Hell Fighter 17 and passed through him. Hell Fighter 17 then began to shift and transform, first becoming a swarm of a grayish liquid element before appearing as a much larger version of himself. Bulma used the robotic wasp to scan him.

Bra:what is that?

Bulma: Just a little something I reprogrammed from . Now let's see.

The robotic insect scanned the newly created 17.

Bulma: wow. He's made up of all this different technology. I might be able to counter the nanites and...oh no.

Bra:what is it?

Bulma: He's got a bomb in his head.

The robotic wasp used an x-ray to scan the bomb.

Bulma: It looks like one of 's, except where it states the amount of energy the blast would create it just has a symbol which mean "Universe". That doesn't make any sense unless...

Bra: Unless what?

Bulma:that bomb has enough power to destroy the universe!

From the camera in the robotic wasp, 17 turned to look directly at it and fired a blast, destroying it. He then resumed his battle with Vegeta.

Inside the underground lab, Bulma tinkered with the machine that she had use dot turn Goku into a Super Saiyan 4, or rather a newer version given he previous ones destruction.

Bulma: Part of his being is nanites that repair him from within. We will have to find a way of disabling them, fortunately it looks like Myuu based them off the nanites I invented for the Super Saiyan 4 transformation.

Bulma pressed several buttons on a lit up pad.

Bulma: Now the nanites should attack the host from within instead of try to change them, but we still have the bomb to deactivate.

Super 17 slammed Vegeta to the ground and pummele him until he lost consciousness. He would have continued but his senses detected a new energy. It was strange energy, somehow familiar. It gave him pause. Trunks attacked him while his head was turned and brought his sword down on the Android's shoulder. 17 smacked him aside and sent him flying. He easily pulled the sword out of him and dropped it to the floor, then flew to the entrance of the basement, destroying the metal doors with one punch.

It was quiet in the lab. 17 looked around and entered a room. He was hit from behind and let out a scream. 17 turned to the the source and fired a blast which destroyed it, which turned out to be the weapon with Bra at the helm. 17 lowered his hand and formed a small smile.

17:was that supposed to do anything?

Bra:wait for it.

17 looked at him and saw that this body was turning into a swarm of nanites. The Nanites were fighting each other. The ones that made up his being looked like small insects. They had red eyes and sharp teeth, much bigger than the other blue eyed ones that were invading his being. It appears the scientists who created him anticipated such an event. The small tiny robots clashed and destroyed each other and 17's body struggled to keep itself together.

Bra turned Super Saiyan and shifted into a boxer's stance. She jumped around with her fists up and delivered quick jabs and punches to the weakened 17.

Bra: Say when.

Bulma was fidgeting with another console nearby.

Bulma:Now!

Bra charged at 17, tackling him to an open door which then shut. 17 fell to his knees as the nanite composing his body finished off the foreign invaders, the robotic insects falling dead around his feet. Just as 17 looked up the lights lit up in the room her was in. He felt heavier. In fact the weight was getting greater. 17 collapsed and tried to lift himself up but was struggling to do so. Outside Bulma was examining the control. On the panel was a meter of changing colors that was now completely glowing. To the right was a number that grew rapidly.

Bulma: The weight in the chamber is increasing. Now for step two.

Bra:What's step two?

Bulma: The training chamber is booby trapped,

Bra: So what? Will it explode. I don't think that would work.

Bulma:Of course not.

Bra: Then what's your plan?

Bulma: You may wanna clear the landing pad.

Bra: landing pad?

steam emerged from the wall of the training chamber and it began to shift up. The floor retracted towards the exits. Bra and Bulma ran out of the room. Bra had time to peak her head and look down. To her surprise, All of the other lower levels and higher levels had retracted to reveal the training chamber as part of a large rocket ship. Looking down she could see the engines lighting up and roaring smoke and fire. The entire area shook and Bra moved her head and followed her mother out. As the two walked she tried to talk.

Bra: It's a rocket!?

Bulma:That's right.

Bra: What's it doing?

Bulma: Its going to fly 17 into the sun. Hopefully that will destroy the bomb.

Bra:what!

Bulma: The sun is more powerful than most Ki attacks. It could even go supernova and destroy the Solar System but the intense heat can destroy everything.

On the surface, held his wife's robotic head. The ground started to shake and started to moved, revealing a silo underneath. He ran out of range with the head. After some more intense shaking the rocket emerged gradually and took off into the sky.

KORIN TOWER  
A portal opened and out stepped Gohan, Majuub and Piccolo. They head a distant booming sound and turned to see the rocket taking off. They then turn their attention to those in front of them and saw that the plants that grew the Senzu beans had all been burned down. Goku was still injured and Goten was standing beside him. Mercenary Tao was still struggling to no success in Korin and Yajirobe's shared grip.

Gohan:what happened!

Korin: This guy burned down all the Senzu bean plants.

Mercenary Tao:No Dragonballs, No Senzu beans. You have no more ways of cheating death. Did you really think we would launch an attack without making sure you didn't have a way to come back!?

Gohan:What are you talking about? Your invasion is over. Most of your forces are dead.

Mercenary Tao: You didn't think killing you was the plan. No. We knew we stood little chance in a direct fight. Our revenge is a bit more personal.

Gohan showed visible fear in his expression.

Gohan: Piccolo! Can your hearing pick up anything wrong?

Piccolo focused his senses

SATAN'S MANSION  
Hercule was packing boxes of his things into the back of his car, Pan and Arale were helping him. Arale was carrying a ridiculous amount of boxes.

Hercule: Thank's for helping me move my stuff Pan, guess I shouldn't have been so hasty to move back into this place.

Pan: No problem grandpa. I'm glad to know was wrong about people coming to try and kill you.

"oh really..."

Pan:huh?

Pan turned to her side to the see the menacing figure of Cell in the shadows.

Cell: Because we were really thinking about killing you.

Pan let out a small scream and dropped the box she was carrying as she was grabbed by muscular hands of Bojack clasping around her mouth and pulling her up.

KORIN TOWER  
Piccolo gasped.

Piccolo: WE HAVE TO GET TO PAN NOW!

Gohan: Uub! you stay here with Goten. I don't know what happened back there but I'm not taking any chances but you have an angry pink demon inside you and I'm not taking any chances.

Uub did not respond but scowled. Gohan did the same back.

Piccolo opened a portal to Satan's mansion with Piccolo and Gohan stepping through.

The newly created Majuub stood there for a second.

Majuub: I'm going to go.

Goten:What! but Gohan said?

Majuub: I heard him! But this is Pan who's in danger. You're coming too.

Goten: I can't there's no senzu beans I have to stay here and take care of dad.

Majuub stretched out his right arm, pink slime grew out of it and grew rapidly until it completely consumed the unconscious Goku. Goten did not have time to react. Majuub's appearance changed, instead of just a Mohawk he actually grew a head of spiky hair and Goku's orange go formed on his body.

Majuub: Ok. Goku's with me. Now you have to come too.

Goten:what the hell!? Since when could you do that?

Majuub: Since a few minutes ago. I think. It's hard to tell honestly. Now let's go.

Goten: So what do I call you? gokuub?

Majuub: If you must. It doesn't matter.

Goten walked towards him but then felt something under his feet. H elope down and in the black ash stood a single bright green bean. He picked sit up and put it in his pocket.

Majuub put his hand on Goten's shoulder and then used instant transmission.

CAPSULE CORPS...WHAT'S LEFT OF IT  
Bulma and Bra emerged from the basement and ran to the side of , still holding the head. Bra did not notice he was holding it. They all looked up and watched as the the rocket took of. Vegeta and Trunks regained consciousness, still injured walking towards the others.

Within the training chamber Super 17 fought against the gravity crushing him. He dented the sides of the outside from within.

Bra:Can he get out!?

Bulma: I invented Super Saiyan 4. I tried to make the inside strong enough to resist it.

The constant attack on the walls caused the rocket to tilt.

Bulma:oh no! He's knocked it off course!

Bra flew off before anyone could say anything else. Vegeta and Trunks flew after her. She caught up with the rocket and grabbed onto it, pressing her feet against it in an attempt to move it. Vegeta and Trunks grabbed the sides and placed their feet on the rocket's surface.

Vegeta:Kids get out of here! I'll guide it on course.

Bra and Trunks spoke in unison:

Both:What!? No!

Vegeta: Just do it!

Bra muttered something under her breath.

Vegeta:WHAT WAS THAT YOUNG LADY?!

Bra:Nothing!

Vegeta: Nothing what?!

Bra:Nothing...SIR!

Bra let go. She held her arms out and lightly pushed against the rocket, floating down towards the earth, disappearing into the clouds. She wore a serious expression, indicating she was pissed. Vegeta turned to face Trunks.

Vegeta:You too!

Trunks:...NO!

Vegeta:what!?

Trunks: This is exactly how you'd want to go out. This IS how you've gone out! Admit it! You just want a chance to go out in a spectacular fashion by sacrificing yourself to save everyone. Everytime you manage to beat Goku you always end up dying some time later! You be a tim when you can to earth, then died to Frieza. You beat him while Majin Vegeta, then died to Majin Buu! And now you just want to go out with a bang because you beat a brainwashed Goku! Well I'm not losing you again! So let go of the Rocket...and let's go home.

small water droplets were forming in his eyes and in the intense speed, water particles flew diagonally through the air. Vegeta looked at his son with a serious expression, then looked down and smiled, closing his eyes briefly while doing do.

Vegeta:huh...You know...the funny thing is I know your playing me...

Trunks:what?

Vegeta:but your right.

Vegeta turned his attention to the rocket

Vegeta: Alright we still have to move the thing on...

He was cut off by Super 17's hand smashing through the inside of the metal, grabbing Vegeta and pulling him in. The rocket tilted to the side s sharply Trunks lost his balance and was sent spinning. He recovered while falling but then looked up to see the rocket had just entered the stratosphere and it kept going into space before Trunks could catch up to it. He was not sure if he could even survive in space.

The rocketship went into a u shape and started to crash back towards the earth.

PRESENT- PENGUIN VILLAGE  
A dead pile of identical looking ninjas were being dumped into near the feet of General Blue and staff Officer Black, now Commander Black , all of which were visibly killed in different ways. One had a knife in his chest, while another had a bullet hole in his head and so on. General Blue was clad in a light brown Nazi like uniform but with Red Ribbon patches on the side.

Blue: so you're telling me you haven't noticed.

Black:what?

Blue: It never bothered you that you were given "Black" as a codename.

Black: Yeah it bothered me, just another reason he needed to die. The straw that broke the camel's back was when I found out he sacrificed millions of lives just so he could get a wish to be taller. You know they have operations that can do that now right?

Blue: And then there's these Uniforms?

Black turned his attention to the pile in front of him. he counts the dead while pointing at them.

Black:10, 11, and 12. Ok. Plus the one killed in the blast we seem to have axed the twelve Murasaki brothers. Good thing I sent them to different squads, made them easier to kill. Black looked up in shock and then so did Blue. They spotted the rocket heading towards the earth.

Blue:Holy shit!

Black ran to a tank nearby and shouted at them.

Black:shoot that down! It's heading right for us!

The soldiers primed their tanks and began to open fire alongside their cannons, firing a barrage of energy bolts and beams. The largest cannon fired a single energy blast that tweet into the sky in a column of blue light and struck the rocket, destroying it in the atmosphere, causing debris to rain down upon the Red Ribbon forces in Penguin village. Many of them ran out of the way of the falling flaming metal.

Black: What the hell was that!?

one of the soldiers at a monitor spoke up.

Soldier: I don't know. We didn't pick up any life signs or even power levels.

SATAN'S MANSION!  
Bojack held Pan above the ground. His hand covering her mouth. The distance above the floor allowed her feet to struggle and run in place. She was a Super Saiyan and was in the middle of biting his hand to no effect.

Bojack: How long?

Cell: Not long

A portal opened up behind Cell. He smiled a bit and then turned to face them.

Cell: Gohan! I'm so glad you could make it. I wanted you to be here.

Gohan: Leave Pan out of this.

Cell:Of course of course, but first one thing. I want Piccolo to bring back a certain galactic overlord..

Gohan looked at Piccolo with a serious expression. Piccolo closed his eyes and held out his hands. A portal opened and Frieza floated out, lightly touching the ground.

Frieza:ahh. It feels good to be back.

Gohan:alright. We followed you're command. Now let her go!

Cell:uuhhh...No.

Gohan did not expect Cell to follow his deal and made a quick motion to attack Bojack but was stopped by Cell countering the attack. Piccolo also made a move but Frieza fired a finger beam into his chest, wounding him and causing him to collapse to the ground.

Neither of them were ready for what happened next. No one was.

Bojack lifted his other hand and grabbed the back of Pan's head.

Then he twisted.

Everything seemed to slow down as it always did at these crucial moments. Pan returned to her base form. Bojack let her go and her lifeless form fell to the ground.

Majuub appeared as did Gohan in that instant in time. In a strange way deep from within Majuub Goku was also there. He was awakening just then to find himself in a black void but was still able to see what he saw. Goku's eyes slowly opened from with Majuub and then he gasped in shock.

Bojack had just snapped Pan's neck.

Her body fell but Majuub moved in to grab it before it hit the ground. Gohan clenched his fist enough to draw blood. He then burst into a Super saiyan 2, roaring in anger.

Cell:yes!Yes!YES!

Cell held his ground against Gohan, throwing a punch that Gohan blocked but was knocked back by. He charged at Cell. Cell used instant transmission to disappear. He reappeared behind Bojack, catching the space pirate off guard. He placed his hand on Bojack's back and fired a ball of energy, propelling the space pirate at Gohan like a torpedo. While flying towards Cell, Gohan threw a single punch that split Bojack's body in half. This did not slow his momentum while he flew at Cell, and their intense battle resumed.

Majuub held the lifeless body of Pan in his arms. He turned to face his attention towards Goten.

Majuub: goten! The Senzu Bean!

Goten ran towards them holding the bean but Frieza leave into the way. Frieza looked at the scared Goten and towards where Piccolo aid injured.

Frieza: It looks like you have a choice to make so I'll make it more interesting. The brat or the Namekian. Do you really believe that little bean could bring her back to life. I mean look at her.

Majuub looked down on the body. His hair hid his yes. Pan's eyes were open and lifeless. Piccolo on the other hand was gargling and spitting out purple blood, but he could still be saved. Goten seemed to scared. Majuub thought for a moment and came up with a third option.

Majuub: Master. I'm about to do something. I need you to be ready.

Majuub turned to address Goten

Majuub: Goten...Give the Senzu bean to Piccolo. I can handle Frieza.

frieza;Can you now? That's a laugh.

Majuub:Now!

Majuub turned and expanded his arms and his hands to grow large enough to clasp around Frieza and absorb him into himself. the hands turned pink. Majuub's body mass also grew and he appeared to be grow more muscular. A bright light was emerging form his hands and his body seemed to be cracking in places. The cracks were bright yellow and light was emitting from them.

MAJUUB'S MIND  
Frieza awoke in a strange place. It felt otherworldly and not in the sense that it was another planet. Everything seemed brighter. It was a world surrounded by giant food of all types from cakes to Pizzas to sandwiches stop Ice cream. Frieza turned to see Goku standing there, eating a piece of meat on a bone. He seemed strangely happy.

Goku:Hi frieza.

Frieza:What the bloody hell is this place?!

Goku: Welcome to my little part of Majuub's mind.

You're in my world now...and in here...

Goku's happy attitude vanished, replaced by a cold seriousness Frieza remembered from when he had become a Super Saiyan long ago on planet Namek. Goku's hair turned red.

" I am a God"

Frieza: What the fu...?

Goku charged at him.

PLANET VEGETA

Bardock made his way passed a crowd of Saiyans.

Bardock:what happened!?

Saiyan: I don't know sir. Our men reported seeing something come from earth and then go back down, then something crashed down and we found him.

Bardock looked down, he was surprised but then returned dot his stoic demeanor.

Bardock:Get him to the infirmary. King Cold's forces are almost upon us. w might need him.

In a crater, unconscious and surrounded by Saiyans, laid Vegeta.


	28. The Living are Dead

Vegeta awoke in a dark area, space shining through a hole in the rocket as the vacuum threatened to suck him out. He felt his ankle be grabbed as he was violently slammed. His body felt like it was being slowly crushed. He needed to act quickly or he would be dead. He fired a Galick gun at his strongest. His attacks would not push him back unless he allowed them to but he allowed them to do so this time. Vegeta moved his body so the blast propelled him out of the opening. The Prince then collapsed,already exhausted from the constant battle with 17. His lifeless body floated through space, approaching the planet named after him, he started to fall towards the planet, fire built up around him but failing to burn him. He came down upon the planet like a meteor. The landing was spotted by several Saiyans.

Vegeta awoke in a pod filled with blue liquid. Several Saiyans were eyeing him. It would not have bothered him once but he suddenly felt very conscious upon the realization that he was naked and everyone including a female saiyan were staring at him. Said female in question was his rival's mother.

The tank drained its blue liquid after Vegeta opened his eyes and quickly looked around. It then opened and the Prince was handed a towel which he wrapped around his waist.

"My son"

Vegeta turned and saw his father. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. He had been just a boy. In truth Vegeta had thought very little of him when he died but having a family of his own had changed him.

Vegeta: Dad.

King Vegeta placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

King Vegeta: I am pleased to see you. King Bardock tells me you have become much stronger.

Vegeta: King Bardock?

King Vegeta looked down to the ground and sighed.

King Vegeta: I have lost my position...but perhaps you can reclaim our honor.

Vegeta: He can keep it. I don't intend on staying.

Vegeta began to dress in clothes in a nearby room. King Vegeta and some other averted their eyes but still focused on him.

King Vegeta: Son please...

Vegeta: I stopped caring about my title a long time ago.

Bardock: Prince...King Cold and his son cooler are approaching planet Vegeta and earth. You should stay here and fight with us.

Vegeta stepped out wearing an old pair of Saiyan armor, identical to that he wore when he first came to earth,except it had a red cape.

Vegeta: How long do we have?

Bardock:20 minutes.

Vegeta:alright. I'm in. But I get to kill at least with Cold or his son.

Bardock:that can be arranged.

Vegeta turned to look at Gine, who squinted her eyes, visibly angry at him

Vegeta:what the hell are you looking at!?

Gine:Nothing. Sir

Gine uncrossed her arms and left the room.

Bardock: Do you remember her?

Vegeta:Of course I do. I don't blame her for hating me. She's already showing a great deal of restraint.

Bardock: She knows she can't win in a fight with you. None of us can. Which is why we need you.

Vegeta looked down to the ground and thought to himself:

"God damn it! Ever since I was exposed to the holy water I've changed completely. I actually care about them, even if the universe is safer without them. Still maybe I can change them like how earth changed me. Maybe I've been ignoring my title as Prince for too long. Maybe there's a reason I ended up back here again, still I wonder what happened to the Android if I ended up here."

THE SUPREME WORLD OF THE KAIS  
Old Kai and Kibito Kai observed the events through fortuneteller Baba's crystal ball.

Kibito Kai: We should get involved!

Old Kai:No! this is there fight. This battle has already done enough damage to the realm of Hell. If it gets worse we need to be there to repair what's left.

Kibito Kai: We can't just stand here! We need to do something! What if we have a chance to help and we don't take it?!

"I'm with Kibito on that one"

The voice was heard form nearby and the two Kais turned to see a trail of smoke coming over the hill and the roaring sound of a motorcycle engine. An old Kai with a large beard cam into view. His beard split off into different sides, his pointy ears also broke off into different directions. His long white hair rivaled Raditz in terms of length as it went down passed his hips. Despite his appearance reminding someone of an old sage he was dressed as a biker, complete with leather jacket, sunglasses,and a headband. It was a new style as opposed to his older outfit or a white shirt under a jean jacket.

Old Kai: Grand Kai! What brings you here?

Grand Kai: Pikkon has gone missing.

Kibito Kai: He was frozen in the Ice of one of the cycles of Hell. The way the ice works is if you try to free anyone trapped in it you become trapped in it yourself. Vados somehow freed the villains when they were trapped but we needed to use part of the eternal flame to melt it but we only had time to free Fortuneteller Baba.

Grand Kai: You're telling me there's nothing we can do to free Pikkon?

Kibito Kai: I don't think we can use it again.

Grand Kai:Well then I'll have to choose a new champion.

Old Kai:new champion?

Kibito Kai: He will choose someone that he will give the power to use their body despite being dead.

Old Kai:what!? Who are you going to pick?

ELSEWHERE-ANDROID 18  
Android 18 laid on the ground in pieces. Tears were coming from her eyes. Not only from the intense pain but also from the fact that she had failed to defeat her brother and it was possible he had achieved his transformation. Then a bright light shined on her from above. A figure she could immediately identify lightly flew down beside her. Her eyes widened even as tears went down here cheeks.

18:Krilly?

Krillin stood there, a hand extended, with a smile on his face and a halo above his head.

Krillin:Hi honey! I'm home.

PENGUIN VILLAGE  
A small girl is happily running through field, oblivious to the danger and not caring of the large tanks and men carrying guns. She stops when someone blocks her path and looks up in curiosity at the figure of a short bald man with six circles on his head and a glowing ring above his head. He was holding the torso and head of a robot girl. One of her missing arms was around the dwarf's neck and the rest were in a small pile resting on the Android's chest. Some nearby villages spotted the two and moved towards them. this included Black and Blue, who quickly approached.

Krillin: Bulma's place just got blown up so I couldn't go there but I heard there was a scientist here who works on robots.

JINGLE VILLAGE  
The Red Ribbon Rebellion made many people in the village nervous, reminding those old enough to remember the red Ribbon army of the time they lived in fear. One woman was old enough to remember yet she was not afraid for her own reasons, two specifically. The first reason was the tall figure who bowed and opened the door for her as she came home. He wore a black suit and resembled the Frankenstein monster, complete with a flat head and scars on his head. She was carrying two bags full of groceries.

"thank you, 8-chan"

She bowed to the bigger figure and he bowed slightly back while holding the door. He felt none of the cold and insisted on waiting outside and protecting her, even though snow had accumulated on him. She entered the lab and put the two paper bags down on the table. Someone was in the shadows. Suspicious, she called out a name of the person she hoped it was?

"Kori is that you?"

"I am not Kori"

The girl reached the outlets on the side of the door and the lights in the back turned on as well, revealing Super 17, heavily injured and carrying one of his own arms over his shoulder. There were cuts over his face, exposing wires and occasional electric shocks. She gasped.

Super17: Hey. Stay calm I don't want to hurt you.

"How did you get passed 8-chan?"

Super17:I know the weaknesses in all the previous Red Ribbon androids. He's an old model: Android 8.

"Why are you here?"

Super17: I came here for or at least his notes since I figured he'd be dead by this point. I need repairs.

"You're right. Flappe is dead. There's no reason for you to be here. Now get out or I'll have 8 chan come in here."

Super17:Even like this I can crush your bodyguard like a paper cup. However I was hoping you could help me.

"Help you how?"

Super 17 walked over to the nearby fridge in the lab and pulled a picture from it. It was of the woman and a gentleman clad in the brown outfits and patches of the Red Ribbon Rebellion. In the picture she was embracing him and rubbing his face against hers, smiling with her eyes closed. The man was rubbing his head with his right arm while smiling in the same way.

Super17: Because if you don't I will kill him. Now if your picture is in this lab you have to have worked in here right? And I can tell when your lying, so don't? What is your connection to ?"

"I met him when I was a girl. He was an ex scientist for the Red Ribbon Army. When he got old he needed someone to look after 8 chan, so he made me his apprentice, so I could do repairs on him."

Super17:Repairs? Why would he need repairs?

" told me it was a failsafe the red Ribbon Army used. All their androids need constant repairs or they would eventually break down."

Super17 thought to himself.

"That explains why I've been feeling a lot weaker now than I used to be, yet 18 actually seemed stronger. Then again maybe Bulma was repairing her. Wish had said that before I killed him."

Super 17 spoke out loud

Super17:Alright. New plan. I need to be at full power, so you will have to do the repairs.

"I don't know if I can. you're a more advanced model than 8-chan"

Super17: You don't have a choice.

Super17 knocked several objects off of a metal table and then laid down on it.

Super17: I want to be awake for the entire process. What's your name, doc?

"I'm Suno"

Super17: Alright . Begin the operation.

Suno swallowed nervously and then grabbed a blowtorch like device and put on goggles.

Sun:What did this to you?

Super17: Gravity.

17 began to be operated on and repaired. At the same time in Penguin Village, Android 18 was also being repaired in the workshop of Norimaki.

SATAN'S MANSION(NOT AS COOL AS IT SOUNDS)-GOKU,MAJUUB,PICCOLO,GOHAN,GOTEN,HERCULE SATAN, ARALE NORIMAKI,PAN?

Goten placed the last Senzu bean into Pan's mouth, freely hanging. Goten swiped his hand over her eyes, creeped out by he blank expression. He pushed the bottom jaw upward, trying to force her to chew. He waited and nothing happened but then Goten looked to his right and saw Piccolo moving his body to Pan's direction. He stretched his arm and touched Pan's. Piccolo's energy started to glow blue and move from him to Pan. He then collapsed and lost consciousness. There was a silence despite the waging battle outside, especially coming from the energy clash of Gohan and Cell. There was a pause.

nothing...

nothing...

And then Pan coughed...

Goten's face lit up and he started to cry. He then hugged Pan. Goten immediately shouted.

Goten turned his attention to Majuub. Who was struggling with himself, his body shifting in sometimes grotesque ways, cracks with light shining through them were all over his body. Frieza was fighting from within. Gohan was locked in an intense battle with Cell as Super Saiyan 2. They seemed evenly matched. Cell was ecstatic.

Cell: Splendid! Well Done! I'd hug you if that was something I did, but! No! This is what I have been waiting for al this time! Even now you find a way to surpass me! I mean I was...planning on having my children kill everyone you hold dear.

Gohan:what!?

Gohan turned back to the direction of where the mansion was stood. the battle with Cell had taken them to the World Martial Arts tournament arena, where they had fought ignoring the rules of the ring. From with the ring, Hercule Satan crouched in a corner behind Arale. Piccolo was knocked out and Goten was still holding the unconscious Pan. Majuub was fighting to contain Frieza during the battle Goku was having within him.

Gohan: GET OUT ! ALL OF YOU GET OUT NOW!

Suddenly from underneath the floor of what was once the mansion burst out several Cell Jrs. Hercule let out a scream. They appeared around everyone. Goten handed the unconscious Pan to Arale. Hercule crouched and placed his feet onto Arale's shoulders. He placed his hands on Arale's head for leverage.

Hercule: Gohan! That monster hurt Pan! Kick his ass! Be the Hero I pretended to be, like I know you are!

Arale ran off using super speed, leaving a trial of dust. Hercule gave a shout of "yeah!" and lifted his fist., because of this action he almost fell off, underestimating Arale's speed. He ended up grabbing the girl robot from the ears as the rest of his body blew like a flag in the wind from the intense speed.

The Cell Jrs gave chase while flying. Goten was leaping around trying to fire ki blasts at the fast moving Cell Jrs. The Cell Jrs grabbed Piccolo and took him away. Gohan realized he had to intervene, and so he flew towards the others only to be grabbed and thrown aside by Cell. Gohan managed to fly fast enough to reach Goten only to be smacked sent flying with a kick from Cell. Goten was immediately swarmed by five or seven Cell jrs, showing that Cell had at least made more than those that had died at the Cell Games. He was unsure what to do as they all surrounded and leaped at him at the same time before he had time to leap out of the way, but then a familiar face leaped into battle and delivered a swift blow to one of the Cell Jrs. It was trunks, and he was accompanied by his younger but more mature sister. Bra became a Super Saiyan, charging directly into battle against the Cell Jrs. Trunks got into a back to back position with Goten.

Goten:We can't take these guys on with just the two of us.

Trunks: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

They both quickly performed syncronized dance moves and muttered a phrase in unison.

"Fusion...Haa!

Their voice sounded like their two voices over each other but there stood Gotenks, the fusion the two had grown quite comfortable being, possibly even more so than when they were apart.

Gotenks: Taa Daa! Gotenks the magnificent!

Gotenks became a Super Saiyan 3 immediately and began to prove himself a true threat as with one punch he decapitated a single Jr, and with several fired blasts he destroyed several more. Bra's anger was also helping her continue a fight with many Cell Jrs despite being outclassed. However, the Cell Jrs suddenly appeared as a massive swarm resembling locusts and flew in a massive tornado around the fighters. The group backed into each other, hoping to stand a better chance against the superior numbers. All except for Majuub who stayed where he was.

PICCOLO'S MIND  
Demon King Piccolo: Everyone you love is doomed unless you release me!

Piccolo: If i release you I insure their deaths!

Demon King Piccolo: You have abilities you are not aware of that only I possess. Do it now or we are all dead!

Piccolo grinder his teeth in anger and led out a grunt.

Piccolo: Fine. Just this once. Sorry Gohan.

OUTSIDE  
Piccolo opened his eyes and then stood up, standing triumphantly before the rest of the group. to the surprise of everyone Piccolo started to grow in size.

Piccolo: Haven't used this in a while. Mostly 'cuz I thought it was more of a disadvantage to make yourself a bigger target against your enemies, but I think it might work here.

The Namekian was now massive and he turned his attention to battling the swarm. first he fired a massive beam from his mouth, which because of his size now had an appearance similar to Godzilla's atomic breath and it vaporized all the Cell Jrs not quick enough to get out of the way or the who thought they could block it. He moved his head across the area to destroy as many as he could. Then he swung his fist through the air. The cell hrs attacked him, their attacks either did nothing or caused them to bounce off of him. Piccolo grabbed one and bit its head off, throwing it aside. He then started to throw a blur of punches, as he did so he opened portal around his where his own fists would emerged. they would intersect but never directly hit each other. He then, while maintaining giant form, separated into several versions of himself which surrounded the area and continued the assault of rapid punches. Finally, all that was left of what was once a swarm was seemingly thousands of green stains on all of the massive Piccolos, though focused primarily on their fists for obvious reasons. The duplicates then all seem to fuse back into the single massive being. Green blood rained down form the sky. Gotenks stood still with his mouth open and then unfused into goten and Trunks who did not react to unfusing but instead both maintained Gotenks original expression of complete astonishment. Bra specifically seemed to have been covered the most. While one would have expected er to lift her arms and shake her hands around while expressing her disgust by repeating the word "ew" a bajillion times, she instead began to wonder if she would look good in warpaint.

With the spectacle having concluded Gohan resumed his battle with cell, as intense as it was, Gohan now had his focus o the battle. He gained an advantage and began to violently beat Cell, slamming him into the wall of the tournament arena. Finally, after a lengthy one on one battle Cell and Gohan delivering a series of brutal punches simultaneously. Cell practically collapsed where he stood upon a mound of earth uplifted from his collision, bleeding purple blood from the right corner of his mouth.

Cell: You've done it. You have defeated me! Now go on. Finish it.

Cell was imbedded in the ground. He was practically sitting upright with several injuries including bleeding from the mouth and cuts everywhere. Too exhausted to continue fighting. Gohan readied himself for a finishing blow.

Goten:Gohan! Pan's alive!

Gohan stopped his fist before it hit Cell to Cell's confusion. He then stood upright and turned to walk away.

Cell:wait! Gohan! Where are you going!? Get back here and fight me!

Gohan:You mean kill you?

Cell became angry.

Cell:So what! You're just going to let me live! I'll heal! I'll come back! I'll Kill Everyone!

Gohan: I believe you.

Gohan turned his attention to Uub, still trying to contain Frieza in his golden form.

Gohan: Dad! Can you hear me?

MAJUUB'S MIND-GOKU'S WORLD-GOKU AND FRIEZA

"Dad! Can you hear me?

Frieza was in his golden form and Goku was a Super Saiyan God. Goku did hear this but he was in the middle of losing the battle against Frieza's new form.

Goku: How did you get this strong?

Frieza: Oh did Beerus not tell you? What you tasted was not a true Super Saiyan God. Only what I suppose you could call a "False Super Saiyan God".

Goku:What!?

Frieza: Did you really think that you could achieve God Ki from a simple ritual? I mastered this form from training with Vados!

Goku shouted to the sky.

Goku:Uub! Can you fire a Kamehameha wave?

Majuub was unable to do so as he was still fighting to contain frieza.

Majuub:I can't. You have to beat Frieza. He's fighting back from being absorbed!

Goku: He's even stronger than Super saiyan God!

Goten:Dad! It's your mind! Uub's just giving you the chance to fight back!

Goku:hmm...

Goku focused and then there was a burst of power that made everything go white. In the mindscape, some of the food such as the ice cream melted while other such as the giant chicken was thoroughly cooked. there was also a cake with unlit candles that caught fire. Frieza looked at Goku, who was in a variation of his Super Saiyan 4 form except that it was bright red. Frieza shielded his eyes with one hand but looked through his fingers only to gasp at his surprise at seeing the new transformation.

Frieza:wh..what are you!?

Goku: I am a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4!

Frieza's shock turned to an expression of confusion.

Goku readied a Kamehameha.

Frieza:wait!

Goku:what!?

Frieza:... You are right...In this place you are invincible, but that's not exactly a fair fight now is it. Now Let's face it. In a real battle of minds I could easily defeat you. You're clearly desperate so I have only one request to make the battle more...exciting.

Goku:...go on.

From outside Goten was screaming

Goten: No! No! No!

Goku:well...ok.

Frieza: Splendid. Now that we've settled things. Would you like to come to my place?

Goku:what?

Frieza: My place. Would you like to go to it?

Goku:Yeah sure.

Frieza:Very well...

Frieza closed his eyes and it started to snow. The snow soon covered everything, turning the world from a world filled with giant food to a snowy mountain locke din a roaring blizzard.

Frieza: This is... my place. A recreation of my people's home planet. This is where you will have your final battle.

Goku: No problem. This will make the fight more interesting.

Frieza:Perfect.

The galactic overlord smirked evilly.

Frieza flew in and landed a hit but Goku blocked the second attack and countered with a hit of his own.

Goku:It's really could but that's about it. This isn't exactly to your advantage frieza, maybe you should've picked better.

Goku suddenly started coughing, his coughs producing clouds of air. It was suddenly very hard to breathe and he grabbed his chest in pain.

"Was he...suffocating?"

He grabbed his face and felt wrinkles. this made him gasp before he realized this was a bad choice and held his breath.

Frieza: Oh...you've noticed it. There's almost no oxygen in this atmosphere. We're also getting rapidly older. My race is not immortal we are extremely long lived especially compared to you Saiyans. You've already aged 20 years.

Frieza held his hands upward.

Frieza: the cold, the air, the time shift, All these things impact only poor inferior races like yours! I've already won this fight!

Goku:Then I wil this fight quickly!

He went Super Saiyan 4 but then was brought down to his knees from the rapid time shift. It felt like he was getting a year older every second. Frieza delivered a swift kick to the weakened Goku. Goku landed a great distance away and started to stand up. He was bleeding from the mouth and now had a moustache forming under this nose. He coughed several times and then transformed again. His Super Saiyan 4 transformation aged,as well, gradually becoming white. Frieza charged at him but he delivered a swift uppercut. His mustache had gotten bigger and turned white. He coughed again. Frieza was rubbing the area on his chin Goku had hit. he laughed and flashed a menacing grin at his adversarie's suffering. He fired several finger beams. One of them hit Goku on the shoulder

Frieza: Your movements are slowing down!

Frieza leaped into that air above Goku and charged a small death ball.

Frieza:Good Bye!

Frieza then began firing multiple deathballs in rapid succession.

Goku got into a stance to fire a Kamehameha wave.

Goku:Do it Now!

Majuub struggled in his massive almost hideous bulging body to lift his arms to the pose. Gohan and Goten leaped to his side and both fired Kamehamehas, shouting the attack at the top of their lungs. Cell struggled to stand up and succeeded. he then fired a Kamehameha of his own which clashed with the others.

ELSEWHERE-PAN, HERCULE, ARALE  
Pan woke up slowly. She was in the arms of her new robotic friend with her grandfather. She as moving up and down and moving at a intense speed.

Pan:huh? Grandpa? What's going on?

There was a loud boom and an orb of white light became visible in the distance.

Pan:WE NEED TO GO BACK NOW!

Arale: okay

Hercule:what!? Are you crazy!?

Arale immediately turned around while running at high speed, making a U turn towards the direction of the white orb of light.

Pan arrived shortly to the scene of the clash and became a Super Saiyan, joining her father, uncle and Uub in firing their Kamehamehas at Cell. Bra and Trunks join din wit their own attacks. A car driven by Chi Chi but also carrying Videl and Master Roshi came to a stop nearby. Rossi exited and quickly joined in attacking Cell. His muscle mass increased and he joined .in firing the Kamehameha, the technique he had invented

UUB'S MIND-GOKU AND FRIEZA

Time moved differently in the mindscape, similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but that the outside world seemed to move slower. Frieza finished unleashing his barrage of death balls. The attacks struck the snow and exploded around Goku. Snow and smoke clouded the ground. Frieza a heard a sound similar to "Kameha". Goku suddenly caught Frieza off guard by using instant transmission to appear in front of the tyrant and bring his hand to Frieza's mouth. Goku now had white spiky hair and a mustache. He looked close to the age of , or at least how his android looked.

Goku:Meha

Frieze's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as light engulfed his mouth and then in an instant. The beam of light form the hand covering his mouth burst outward and ripped his body in half.

Frieze's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as light engulfed his mouth and then in an instant. The beam of light form the hand covering his mouth burst outward and ripped his body in half.

OUTSIDE  
Outside of the mindscape. Majuub also fired a stronger Kamehameha. With enough force. The combined attack easily overwhelmed Cell, until he started to take a tip form Piccolo and grew in six to get bigger. He felt Piccolo tackle him from behind and hold him in a lock that prevented Cell from touching his forehead and using instant transmission. As Cell grew larger so Didi Piccolo, successfully holding him down.

Piccolo:Do it!

At the moment Goku's wave joined the fight, the beams combined into a single attack that hit Cell and Piccolo with enough force to cause chunks of their bodies started to float and and disintegrate. Cell's body came apart as he screamed. When the attack concluded, the massive frame of Piccolo fell backwards onto the ground and slowly shrunk to its original size, leaving Piccolo's body in the center of a massive humanoid shaped crater as he drifted into unconsciousness.


	29. Fight of the Fathers

Goku emerged from a mass of pink goo. Majuub seemed to have fainted and his body was slowly being reabsorbed into himself to take a more recognizable human shape. Goku looked around, seeing a massive arm belonging to Piccolo on the ground and then spotted Gohan, Pan, Videl, Goten and Chi-Chi surrounding the body of Piccolo which lay in the center of a massive Piccolo shaped indent in the earth. Goku flew towards them. He failed to notice next to him was frieza, unconscious and lying on the ground covered in pink goo. Goku landed next to the group and saw that Gohan was holding Piccolo in his arms, who despite being horribly injured somehow managed to form a small smile.

Piccolo:Gohan I...

A purple beam hit Piccolo directly in the heart and passed threw eyes went wide and he slowly fell back and collapsed to the ground. He was not moving, nor was he breathing.

Frieza: Well how about that! I actually got him this time.

Gohan became enraged, transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and charged at Frieza in the same instant. Frieza caught his fist with a single hand. He held back the huge burst of power. Frieza made his other hand into a "flicking off" pose and hit Gohan, sending him flying and crashing into one of the walls of the tournament arena.

Frieza: I AM LORD FRIEZA! YOU PRIMITIVE MONKEYS! AND I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY...

strange dark purple energy started to form in a circle around Frieza. With a burst of speed he disappeared form where he was, leaving a black hole like portal where he once stood. Frieza acted smug

Frieza: Did you think you could get me with the same trick twice?

Piccolo, to the surprise of everyone, tackled frieza from behind and put him in a full nelson.

Piccolo: Actually this is an old one

Pan, Videl and some of the others looked at where piccolo had fallen and found him still there. They then turned to see the Piccolo grabbing Frieza and immediately came to a conclusion.

Bra: He split himself into another half.

Gohan rose for the ground and Kibito Kai appeared in from of him using instantaneous movement teleport. He was holding the two broken pieces of the Z sword, one in each hand.

Gohan: What's Piccolo doing?

Kibito: Frieza's exhausted form the mental battle, if we hurry we can stop him before he transforms.

Gohan: You have a plan?

Kibito: we're going to seal him in the Z sword and I need you to hold the sword while I perform the ritual.

Old Kai was in the Sacred work dog the Kais looking threw a crystal ball and shouting in anger.

Old Kai: What! Has he lost his mind!

Gohan held the hilt of the sword and Kibito held up the tip. Kibito began to speak and even drew symbols around Gohan and the sword with his finger in the dirt. He started chanting and a red beam shot out of the piece of the sword Gohan held, hitting Frieza in the chest. He screamed and so did Piccolo as they seemed to twist into a spiral shape and be absorbed into the blade. The tip of the blade flew from Kibito's hand and attached itself to the other half. The sword was whole again. Gohan dropped the blade and it embedded itself into the ground. Kibito was exhausted.

Gohan: Will that hold him?

Kibito: He has obtained God Ki. It will not hold him indefinitely.

Gohan: Piccolo was trapped with him.

Kibito: I'm sorry.

Gohan tried to pull the Z sword out of the ground but was unable to. He became a Super Saiyan 2 but was still unable to do so.

Gohan: I don't get it. I was able to hold the sword before. Why can't I do it now?

Kibito: It might be because of Frieza's god ki is now part of the Z sword.

Videl: So what do we do?

Kibito: Everyone try lifting the sword.

All the gathered fighters tried with no success with Goku, Bra, Goten, Trunks, and even Pan and Videl attempted and failed.

Kibito: Alright. None of us can lift it. Even if that's the case someone should stay here and guard the sword until the danger has passed.

The group remained silent.

Trunks: I'll do it.

SPACE  
King Cold stood by his son. The two of them were staring out the window of their ship into space. Cooler however, was lost in his own memories.

AGE 623-CAPITAL EMPIRE OF KING COLD  
(scene originally from _Dragonball Multiverse_ )

Cooler looked different. He was in his second form which closely resembled Frieza's own. Frieza himself was standing in opposition of Cooler in his second form as well. Both were injured and had paused to breathe from their battle.

Cooler:Still so arrogant frieza?

Frieza: It is you who are wrong Cooler! As you can see we are equally strong! Even though you're the eldest! Thus I deserve an equal portion of the Universe.

Cooler:You idiot! We're fighting in reduced forms because you can't control your normal form! I can do it perfectly, and in this I am far to superior to you.

Frieza:oh yeah? Then I'll fight you at my full power! then...

Frieza was cut off by a swift blow to his head from a large fist. Cooler received the same treatment. The blows came from their father,who was in his second form at well, which towered over the two brothers.

King Cold: You Morons! You are fighting without my permission! You dare talk about sparring in your normal forms?! Do you want to Destroy my Capital Planet!

Frieza and Cooler looked away with embarrassed expressions.

King Cold: I am the one who decides which parts of the universe you get to conquer, not you!

AGE 737-PLANET VEGETA'S DESTRUCTION

(The music _Reminded_ by Drowning Pool plays)

Bardock's death is displayed on two screens while two other screens show planet Vegeta's destruction. One of the men notices something. It is a small Saiyan pod.

Salza: Someone's getting away! Magnify the image! Where does he think he's going?!

Inside the pod a small Saiyan child is visible

Dore: It looks like he's heading towards a planet called Earth! intercept course?

Salza:Yes.

Cooler:Delay that order.

The men all turned to face the new presence before them. Cooler was in a hover chair much like Frieza's.

Salza:but...someone is escaping!

Cooler: Frieza is the one in charge of this quadrant, let him clean up his own , he's just a Saiyan child. He's no threat to us.

The monitor changed to depict Frieza laughing maniacally. The light casting shadows upon his face.

Cooler:Ah, look at him! What foolishness! He's so pleased with that himself he's blinded by his arrogant pride!

Cooler turned away from the image.

Cooler: You've got a lot to learn, brother.

YEAR 764

Cooler sat on a throne. All that was left of the castle that once stood. there was a cup of red wine in his hand.

Cooler: What!? A pathetic Saiyan killed my brother and father?!

Salza: Yes. It's hard to believe. After Frieza was defeated on name him and father went to earth to avenge his defeat. They never returned and their ship seems to have been destroyed.

Cooler thought to himself.

"No doubt he really is a Super Saiyan! But my father is invincible in his normal form...but he chose to remain in his reduced form and that is what got him killed. If he had trained to control his true form he wouldn't have died"

Cooler:Salza!

Salza kneeled.

Salza:yes!

Cooler: We're going to Earth immediately! It's time to wipe out the Saiyans once and for all!

EARTH-A FEW DAYS LATER

Goku,Gohan and Chi-Chi sat on a picnic blanket in the woods, alongside piles of dirty dishes. Parked nearby was the family car.

Goku: Well just because we'll be fighting androids doesn't mean we can't stop for a light snack.

Unlike Frieza, Cooler chose to join his armored squadron in battle. However, their presence had not gone undetected, in fact their ship was sensed the moment it was in range. Only four occupants left it and they were intercepted Piccolo attacked Salza. Vegeta delivered a punch to the henchman Dore's jaw, wearing an armor with a yet unrepaired hole in it from his time on Namek that was ironically made by Frieza killing him, and finally with the least successful ambush of all, Krillin attacked Neiz. They attacked quickly and occupied Cooler's squadron. Cooler spotted Vegeta and attacked him, believing him to be the Saiyan he came for. Before he did so he turned to face his men while they were in battle.

Salza: Go! We'll handle this!

Cooler fought Vegeta for a time but Goku apologized to Chi-Chi and chose to step in. He went Super Saiyan immediately and the battle between them began,taking them across the planet and to a nearby area. Cooler touch down on a rock.

Cooler: So this is the power you killed them with!..But I have another level!

Goku:Killed? What are you talking about?

Cooler: I am the only one in my family to have mastered this form!

Cooler grew in size and the bone around him transformed into armor. He flew at Goku and hit him, sending the Saiyan crashing through the water of the lake. He recovered enough to fire a one handed Kamehameha but Cooler flew right through it and slammed him to the ground. Following this up, Cooler placed two fingers together and used an energy attack to slice through the ground where Goku had fallen like a massive sword, but he flew out of the resulting crater with a huge scar across his chest.

Goku: I didn't kill your father or brother. someone else did.

Cooler: Liar!

The two charged and the battle resumed.

Salza had been chased by Piccolo through a forest before the Namekian split him in half with a swift strike. Dore was similarly dispatched by a powerful blast fired by Vegeta which vaporized him. Krillin and Gohan were not having so much luck against Neiz, who hit Krillin with an electric attack.

Neiz: I'm done playing!

He turned to Gohan.

Neiz: It's your turn you little snot!

He prepared the same attack but Piccolo's special beam cannon blew a hole in his chest and as result of the unfortunate angle Neiz's body was bent out while performing the attack on the shorter Gohan, it also blew a hole through his head. Gohan turned to see his master.

Gohan:Piccolo!

Gohan then went to the side of the injured Krillin.

Gohan:Krillin, are you ok?

Krillin: I've been better.

Despite being in good spirits he was heavily injured. Nearby Cooler and Goku were both exhausted but Goku had the upper hand.

Goku: You're too weak. Give up.

Cooler: Never! I will not let this happen do you hear me! I am Cooler! The strongest of the Frost Demons!

Cooler flew into the air and created a Death ball

Cooler:So Long Super Saiyan!

Cooler threw the Death ball. Goku fired a Kamehameha at the deathball and to Cooler's surprise both he and it were pushed back by the beam

Cooler: What! That's impossible! I can't Lose! I ca..

The beam pushed Cooler and the Deathball through the amtosphere, into space and finally to the sun. Destroying the last of the Frost Demons. As Goku, Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo celebrated, Vegeta watched them from a distance, leaning on a large rock.

THE PRESENT-NEW PLANET VEGETA

Vegeta: So yeah that's basically what happened. Shame I didn't kill him myself. Then later on I fought him as a cyborg and destroyed him for good.

Vegeta, clad in the Saiyan armor he had put on, stood on a hill addressing the gathered army of Saiyans with his father and Bardock on opposite sides of him. He then turned to face out into space, using one hand to lift and drop his cape as he turned to make it more dramatic.

Vegeta: I am not Son Goku. Nor will I ever be! But I am far stronger now then when the frost demons came to earth.

To prove his point, Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan, then a Super Saiyan 2, and finally a Super Saiyan 4. The Saiyans of the army all gasped. Vegeta then returned to his normal appearance, his point being made.

Vegeta: You have this power as well. It lies within you. Within all of us. To obtain it you will have to change your way of life. On earth there are women and children who can become Super Saiyans, and they have all chosen to defend the earth. For this moment and this moment alone I ask that you do the same! most of them are half human. The creatures we called lowly vermin are stronger than all of you combined!

Bardock and Vegeta both knew that changing the Saiyans into noble warriors would not be say but they had a plan and that involved making it a challenge.

Vegeta: I dare you all to be better. We used to reduce planets to empty husks under the orders of those who betrayed and killed us.

He and Bardock transformed into Super Saiyans!

Vegeta: And Now we kill them back! I say away with the old customs! I say today is a new day! A day where the Saiyans will not be feared as world destroyers and demons but a day where they are revered as heroes! as legends! and as Gods!

He then flew into space while the gathered Saiyans cheered.

Gine: He's terrible at speeches.

Bardock: Yeah but he's a great fighter. He can say whatever the hell he wants. Are you ready?

Gine: ready? I'm the strongest Saiyan on my team.

Gerkin:oh yeah? Then why did I beat you last time we sparred.

Gine: I was pregnant!

Gerkin: that's always your excuse.

Gine ignored him and turned back to her husband.

Gine:What about you? what squad are you leading?

Bardock: The only squad I need.

Bardock made a gesture with his hand and presented a group of four Saiyans:Fasha, Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh.

Bardock: ready team!

Fasha:Hell yeah!

Tora: Right behind you boss. Now and forever.

Burgos:This should be fun.

Shush:They killed us right? I say we kill them back!

Bardock became a Super Saiyan and flew off to join Vegeta's side in the stratosphere, his squad following. The Frost Demon ship had just arrived in orbit. Cooler gasped at the sight of Vegeta and then grinded his teeth.

Cooler: Open the hatch.

One of the men responded.

"umm...sir?"

Cooler: Open the Hatch!

"SIR!"

Cooler: DID YOU HEAR ME?! I SAID...

"GALICK GUN!"

Vegeta's attack ripped through the ship, killing most of the henchmen onboard. The energy blast ripped through the ship but did not destroy it. In an instant, Cooler leaped out of the hole in the ship in a burst a speed followed by King Cold. Immediately after the two exited the openings in the ship were sealed by metallic doors that slammed down, though too late for some henchmen who were blown into space and for the fewer who could not survive in the vacuum. Cooler flew directly towards Vegeta, who took off in a burst of speed away from him with Cooler giving chase. King Cold followed but he stopped when Bardock blocked his path, slowly floating down to meet the Emperor. They were only in the atmosphere of Planet Vegeta and so could still hear each other speak.

Bardock: I have foreseen how this conflict will end. You should just give up now.

King Cold became mad and started to transform, from his second form, then to his third form where the back of his head grew longer and his face skinner and finally into his fourth form, which resembled a larger version of Frieza's final form.

King Cold: You think I'm afraid of an enemy who can see the future?

Rather than go into combat, King Cold charged a Death ball to a size larger than Frieza and Cooler demonstrated in the past. This seemed to take less than a second before the Death Ball was complete and he hurled it at Bardock and Planet Vegeta.

King Cold:My enemies have no future!

The speed of the attack and the surprise of it caught Bardock off guard. It's power was so intense Bardock went Super Saiyan to hold it back but even then he struggled against it. It was slowly overpowering him. Cooler chased Vegeta to the other side of Planet Vegeta when it occurred to him that the Saiyan Prince was choosing to flee from him rather than fight than he could only be baiting him, behind him was an army including his Armored Squadron. As he flew above Planet Vegeta, Cooler spotted several artificial moons slowly going up into the sky. The sight could be considered beautiful but it was followed immediately by several massive beams from the surface that lit up from the surface and pierced the clouds as they came towards them at an amazing speed. Cooler's eyes widened while in his fifth form. He moved out of the way of the beams and several of his henchman were obliterated. Cooler continued to move out of the way of the beams, finally he caught up to Vegeta and the two fought, all the while dodging the beams of light coming from the planets surface. During the battle they would pull away or chase through the beams while avoiding them. Vegeta at one point managed to punch Cooler into an area where a beam came up to hit the frost Demon and then took off a good distance away. Cooler flew directly through the beam in Vegeta's direction and burst out of it to deliver a punch. It was clear to Cooler that Vegeta was holding back in his Super Saiyan form but the question was why. Cooler then turned and reacted with shock to an army of thousands of Oozarus flying towards him.

KING COLD'S SHIP.  
"Sir! There is a horde of Oozarus coming right towards us!

Dodoria: That's impossible. There's not even a full moon.

"Sir! We've been breached!"

Dodoria: What!? By who?

In another part of the ship a yellow beam shot through the air, blasting a hole through the head of one henchman and burning off the jaw of another unfortunately caught between it and its true target.

Gine: Woohoo! fresh air at last. You try holding your breath in space.

The nearest henchman panicked.

"Intruder!"

Gine slammed him to the ground with a swift kick

"I've always loved the Saiyans!" he shouted in fear

Gine: Then this should be an honor.

She used another kick to snap his spine and bend his body into an angle. Gine then looked up to see Dodoria in the opening. He fired a beam at Gine,who dodged and ran towards Dodoria. He blocked her punch and grabbed her in a bear hug, slowly squeezing.

Dodoria: Your'e 12,000. I'm 22,000. You don't stand a...

Gine fired a blast from her mouth into Dodoria's face.

On the bridge. Zarbon was the only one left and as such the soldiers were addressing him.

"Our soldiers met the Oozarus. 94% OF THEM DIED IN THE FIRST ASSAULT!

Elsewhere, Dodoria blinked and his sight slowly returned. The light in the hallway hurt his eyes even more while they were healing. He looked around and saw an injured Gine grabbing her ribs and walking slowly towards a window, looking through it.

Dodoria: There you are.

Gine: I can see my planet. It's so beautiful, but I can also see...

She turned to face Dodoria with empty white eyes and sharp teeth.

"those beautiful moons"

Dodoria panicked. An Oozaru then bursted out of ship and completely destroyed it from within.

Not too far from the ship. King Cold had his arms extended and was pressing on the death ball in a way that seemed to be mocking Bardock as his Super Saiyan form struggled to try to stop it and failed to do so.

King Cold: Do you see now how weak you are. You should have stayed dead. Can it be anything other than fate that you would die a second time with your planet?

"I guess frieza told you"

The voice sounded more monstrous. King Cold turned around and was suddenly grabbed by a large Oozaru hand.

Oozaru Gine: but he didn't die then and he's not dying today.

The Oozaru then shoved King Cold into the Deathball itself. Doing so caused him to begin screaming in pain while the fur on the Oozaru's arm caught fire or was pulled off it. King Cold continued to scream in pain.

Gine: I was wondering if you were vulnerable to your own attacks.

Cooler spotted his father's predicament and hurled a Destructo Disc in his direction. Vegeta realized the situation and charged at Cooler, becoming a Super Saiyan 2 and slamming Cooler towards the planet's surface. Unfortunately he was not fast enough as the Destructo Disc was sent through the air at an amazing speed. Bardock was still attempting to hold back the Death ball and was unable to prevent the destructo Disc from heading towards Gine. It was not stopped. Instead it sliced Gine's hand clean off. She roared in pain, being unable to scream in her Oozaru form.

Bardock: Gine!

Cold's fist burst out of the deathball and punched Bardock followed by the King himself bursting out of the death ball and tackling Bardock. On the planet Vegeta's surface. The Prince had switched to Super Saiyan 2 and was violently beating down Cooler in retaliation for the attack. The Prince however stopped the rampage and flew into space towards Gine. He spotted Bardock attempting to hold off the Death Ball. He pushed Bardock out of the way and place this hands on it.

Vegeta: Save your Wife! I'll handle this!

Bardock flew towards Gine but was attacked by King Cold again.

Energy wrapped around the Death Ball and it shrank to the point where Vegeta held it in his hand. He closed it. Cooler suddenly attacked Vegeta from behind but Vegeta was completely unfazed. The Frost Demon lifted both his arms to bring them down on Vegeta but the Prince suddenly turned around and drove his fist into Cooler's chest and then released the shrunken death ball hidden within, causing the Frost Demon's body to explode. Vegeta turned his attention to King Cold and Bardock's battle, which was moving closer to the Earth. King Cold gained the advantage. One punch sent Bardock spinning through space. He felt Cold grab his feet, leaving his body hanging.

King Cold:What a Joke. You're completely helpless hanging upside down.

Bardock: Upside down? You're the one who's upside down.

King Cold had forgotten what space was like and failed to realize that he was void and he was starting to float to an extent where he was almost upside down. Bardock delivered a punch to Cold's gut, and then a kick to his face which pushed him away from Cold and he fired a blast directly at him. Cold recovered quickly but Vegeta stood in the way.

King Cold: Prince Vegeta! So you have come to face me.

Vegeta: Oh I won't be your opponent.

The Price flew off. King Cold noticed a figure behind him simply standing there and turned around with a confused expression. It was a scrawny looking Saiyan with black hair. Vegeta held out a strange visor like device that wrapped around his hand.

Vegeta: Kill him

Broly transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan and attacked Cold, actually managing to catch him off guard. Vegeta hurled a destructo disc and cut off Gine's tail, causing her to revert back to the normal Saiyan form. She would be easier to carry that way and easier to treat. Once Vegeta had grabbed her, he descended down to the planet to take Gine to get medical attention. This was seen by many Saiyans including Paragus. He saw the unconscious Gine in Vegeta's arms and his mind jumped to conclusions.

" Prince Vegeta wouldn't risk his life to save a complete stranger. He must have allied with Gine. It makes sense. He was allied with Kakarot when I cough tim the first time."

Paragus watched as Vegeta handed Gine to Saiyan doctors. His anger boiled and he held out his hand, which had the same device Vegeta had used. In his mind he shouted.

"You dare betray me Gine! I'll kill you both in one strike!"

The Device glowed.

Paragus: Kill them Broly!

In the atmosphere Broly and King Cold clashed, their blows caused massive ripples and sent several henchmen and Saiyans flying. Broly's eyes glowed and he flew away from Cold to planet Vegeta much tho the King's confusion. cold then looked towards the still confused Bardock standing not too far from him and delivered a punch to his face while he was distracted.

PLANET VEGETA'S SURFACE  
Vegeta handed Gine over to the doctor Planthorr. The Saiyans were naturally warriors. When the Saiyans were annexed by Frieza he provided doctors of his own. Before then wounded Saiyans were expected to survive their injuries on their own. Malaka had apparently not been on planet Vegeta when it was destroyed which suggested to many that he was aware of its approaching destruction. Planthorr on the hand, had died when the planet was destroyed. He had a great respect for the Saiyans, having seen many of them grow to adulthood. He was trusted and Vegeta knew Gine would be ok. Planthorr seemed shocked by something and began to back away in fear. Vegeta spotted Broly heading towards and flew off to draw Broly away.

SAIYAN HOSPITAL

Gine and passed out from the pain of losing her arm. Planthorr placed her next to Raditz. Raditz had been brought in by Bardock himself. There was nothing wrong with him. He had simply been hit in multiple pressure points and needed rest. The mother and son were the only two in the hospital, usually reserved for births. The saiyan twisted and turned, as if having a nightmare.

 _His Pod flew through space and in another instant the image was replaced with one of him arriving on a planet he was surprised to find still inhabited. He searched out his brother Kakarot. He remembered the battle vividly, including Kakarot's son wounding him, however in his memory he found that he could not remember what happened next when it came to how that battle had first version of events had Kakarot grabbing him in a lock followed by the Namekian firing a beam that pierced his heart. Knowing that he would die, his scouter recorded the Namekian's words and sent them to the other Saiyans:Nappa and Vegeta. They would go to earth. It was here form the Namekian that he learned of the wish granting dragonballs._

 _There was another conflicting version where ehe avoided the blast, making Kakarot its only victim and then finished off the exhausted Namekian._

 _He recalled after dying in the first version of events, finding himself in a strange new realm ruled by a strong being that announced himself as King Yemma, proclaiming radiate to be in the afterlife. Raditz tried to fight him but was defeated and cast down to Hell. He spent much time traveling the realm of Hell seeking to overthrow King Yemma. He fought Kakarot twice more. Kakarot was sent to face him and he was defeated when he had came across a tree bearing magical fruit that would grant him incredible power. Another instant he was brought to a strange small planet to face Kakarot in battle. He thought he was being given a chance at revenge but he was once again defeated as Kakarot had been training while Raditz had not been, specifically i preparation for the arriving Saiyans. It was at this time that he gave up on revenge. He made his way from the small planet to Snake Way, where he met and fell in love with Princess Snake, who lived in a castle. It was ironic in a way. King Yemma was one of the Princess's ex lovers and Raditz had now taken her heart._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: These events are nods to video games which gave different versions to what happened to Raditz after this death.  
 _  
_As he remembered his love, Raditz felt an urge to return to her that made him angry. Because he remembered that he was not strong enough... __

 _The strange blue man and woman smashed into the Castle. Raditz was naked in bed and so was his wife but he rose to action nonetheless only for his attempt to protect her to be futile. The male one knocked him to the ground with a single punch. Before he lost consciousness, his wife transformed into her large snake form and lunged at the intruder but was likewise subdued with a swift uppercut._

 _Towa: Leave her. We only need this one._

 _She poked Raditz, who was trying with all his strength to fight hey pain and attack but it was no use._ __

 _Mira: I still don't understand why we need him._

 _Towa: He has the Gene within him. He has the potential._

 _Mira: yes. But Unlike the others..._

 _He kneeled down to inspect Raditz just as the Saiyan's eyes finally closed and he blanked out,_

 _Mira: ...He's a useless weakling.  
_


	30. Battle of Brothers

While Planthorr was checking on Raditz, his patient woke up and grabbed his neck. With the other hand Raditz reached for a scalpel, a helpful weapon in this weakened state, and held it to Planthorr's neck. Planthorr stopped in place and spoke in a strangely calm yet sarcastic tone.

Planthorr: either choke me or slit my throat. Make up your mind.

Raditz: where am I?

Planthorr: You're in a Saiyan Hospital on Planet Vegeta holding a scalpel to your doctor's throat. I suggest cutting the carotid artery. It's right under my left ear.

There was a swift sound and a splash of blood as a scalpel suddenly cut through the air, being held by a hand that appeared behind Planthorr. the Doctor's eyes widened. He let out a cry of pain and fell forward.

"Thanks for the Tip"

Standing there, holding the bloody scalpel was Paragus. Raditz was confused by this.

Paragus: Hello sir. I'm looking for another patient. I'm sorry for the trouble.

Paragus turned and walked away, leaving Raditz with his mouth open. Paragus found the unconscious Gine and approached her. Just was he was holding the scalpel to her throat...

Planthorr:stop!

Paragus turned around to see Planthorr there, alive but bleeding from his left ear.

Paragus: How did you survive?

Planthorr: I lied. Don't kill her. Please.

Paragus: What reason do I have for listening to you. You couldn't even save my wife!

Planthorr: She gave birth to the Legendary Super Saiyan! She could not be expected to survive.

Paragus: It was your job to save her! And if you fail to save this woman now then it will be your fault.

Paragus prepared to bring down the scalpel. He himself was not strong enough to pierce the elite's skin on his own.

Planthorr:wait...

Paragus lifted the scalpel, preparing to bring it down.

Planthorr: BROLY'S NOT YOUR SON!

Paragus stopped.

Paragus:what?

Planthorr: I couldn't save your wife or child. Broly's mother knew that the family of the Legendary Super Saiyan would also be killed or exiled so she asked me to hide them. I passed them off as your'e living son.

Paragus:what? Broly's not my son but then who...ahhh!

An arm pierced Paragus's chest. An arm that was missing an arm.

Gine: He's Mine.

Paragus fell to his knees. Gine stood up and with a swipe of her arm took the device from his hand and slipped it onto her own.

Gine: So this is the device you used to control my son. Why don't we check on him.

She held her hand out.

Gine: How does this thing work? Broly come to me. Did I say it right?

Elsewhere, Broly was slamming blow after blow onto the Super saiyan 4 Vegeta. The Prince was slammed into a large rock, crating a circular shape in it. Another punch sent him crashing through it. He went flying before slamming to the ground. Broly stood over him and lifted a a green glowing hand to finish him off. Vegeta had been knocked out and reduced to his normal form. Just then, Broly stopped, lowered his arm and flew away.

After a period of waiting, there was a loud crash in the infirmary. The large figure of Broly stood over Gine. Paragus, injured but alive tried to salvage the situation.

Paragus: Broly! My son. You must kill this woman!

Broly acted as if he moved to do so but stopped as Gine held her hand out.

Gine: Broly! He's not your real father! But I am your real mother.

Broly seemed confused.

Planthorr acted like he spotted something and slowly approach drolly, who didn't seem to notice he was there. He put his hand to Broly's hair, which as he was a Legendary Super Saiyan at the time, was glowing and floating upward, exposing to Planthorr a part of Broly's head that had been stitched up, indicating to the doctor that the giant had been lobotomized, presumably to make him easier to control. This made Planthorr angry and he turned to Paragus.

Planthorr: You lobotomized him!

Gine:what!?

Planthorr: Why wasn't I informed? I'm the head doctor! You had no authority.

Paragus: I had the highest authority!

Planthorr: Who authorized such a procedure!? who!? Tell me!?

Paragus:...it was King Bardock.

Gine's face turned to one of shock. She gasped and her eyes widened, then she fell to her knees, struggling to process the information. Her husband had lobotomized her child. A father had lobotomized his own son. Planthorr was still yelling at Paragus.

Planthorr: You claim to care about him and yet you allowed this to happen!

Gine walked up to her son and placed her hand on the side with the scar. Tears were streaming down her face.

Gine: Broly, I'm sorry. I couldn't save you. I couldn't hold onto you. I intended to return for you when the time was right but I never got the chance. I should have saved you like I tried to do with Raditz and Kakarot.

Broly:Kakarot...

Gine:So please listen to me now!

Broly:Kakarot...

Paragus: she lying! I am your father! and you will respect me!

Broly:Kakarot!

Paragus held his hand out, forgetting the device had been taken. Paragus and Broly then looked at Gine, who was holding the device in her hand. She had slowly walked away from where Paragus laid injured while talking. She held up the device.

Gine: Broly...you are still my son and I still love you.

She held the device up

Gine:This is not love.

She squeezed her hand, crushing and destroying the device.

Gine:this is.

Broly seemed surprised by this.

Paragus: Are you crazy! He's gonna kill us all!

Broly looked towards Paragus angrily.

Gine: No. Just you.

Broly walked towards Paragus slowly, he tried to crawl away, grabbing the hole in his heart while doing so. Gine and Planthorr walked away but heard screaming and saw a shadow cast by the figure of Broly grabbing Paragus in a bear hug and then squeezing till his body snapped into an acute angle and his hands went limp.

The two walked down the hall and spotted Raditz. Raditz was going down a different hallway when he turned to face Gine coming towards him from another hall.

Gine:Raditz?

Raditz:mom?

The two ran at each other and hugged. Tears were in their eyes.

Gine: I'd recognize that hair anywhere! It's so great to see you!

Raditz: I don't understand. Where am I? How did I get here?

Planthorr: Bardock brought you.

Raditz: Dad is here?

Gine:That's right! I should get back there and help!

Gine winced in pain and grabbed her hand. Planthorr went to her side and helped lift her up.

Planthorr: You've received a lot of medication for your injury. You need to rest.

Raditz realized his mother was missing a hand. His expression turned to surprise.

Raditz:what happened?

Gine: Cooler and King Cold are attacking the planet

Raditz: Frieza's brother? What is he...

the Planet shook

Raditz:what's happening?

Gine:what? How do you? oh right. Bardock he brought you from some place called the "time nest"

Raditz thought to himself

"the time nest... I've gone back in time! The Doctor said I was on Planet Vegeta, but how? Planet Vegeta was destroyed? Mom...She looks just like the day she died.

Raditz:Where's Frieza?

Gine: No one knows? We've been fighting Cooler and King Cold only

Raditz: Frieza is missing? How...

"A red image of Bardock in a familiar mask with blonde hair flashed in his mind"

Raditz:Bardock...what's that transformation? Could that be...a Super Saiyan?

Raditz was knocked out of his thought by Gine grabbing her stub in pain again. The three had started making their way to the outside

Raditz picked her up in his arms bridal style as Gine was slowly drifting to sleep. Raditz addressed Planthorr.

Raditz: I'm taking her to a pod. I suggest you get out of here too. I don't know how but Bardock changed history. If he's a Super Saiyan with access to the time nest then he must have gone back and killed Frieza. Cooler and King Cold must be attacking in retaliation.

As Raditz made this way to the pods. Gine muttered in her sleep. The pod door opened and she was placed inside by her son.

Gine:...Bardock needs me.

Raditz: I will help him. You rest.

Gine spoke through medicine induced drowsiness.

Gine: He's the king now you know?

Raditz: Bardock,what?

Gine: He challenged Vegeta to a battle...the old one...not the one that killed me.

Gine passed out again in his arms. He put coordinates into the pod and launched it off. He believed Bardock would lose against King Cold and Cooler. Raditz was confused by what Gine meant by "not the one that killed me" but shrugged it off and made his way to another pod. He got in and the opening closed. The pod shot into the air but was then stopped to something, coming to a screeching halt. Raditz looked down confused and then made an expression of complete shock that someone seeing him at that moment would find hilarious.

Raditz:WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?

Broly: MOOOMMMMMAAAAAAA!

Broly screamed that word in a tone that made the otherwise humorous sight intimidating. Broly was grabbing the pod in a big bear hug, crushing it. Raditz didn't know who Broly was and the sudden appearance of an apparent Legendary Super Saiyan terrified him. Broly squeezed the Pod to the extent where Raditz was being crushed in a metal coffin with no room to move. Broly then hurled Raditz and the crushed pod into space itself.

COOLER'S SHIP  
Cooler rested unconscious in a tank of blue liquid. Surrounding him was Sorbet and Tagoma, two loyal henchmen who attempted to rule what was left of the frost Demon Empire following the disappearances of Frieza, King Cold and Cooler. Since all had gone to the earth and all had never been heard from again. As a result most of Frieza's remaining forces, which were led by Sorbet and Tagoma, chose to avoid the Earth, especially with the Galactic Patrol taking a more offensive approach to the Planet Trade Organization's illegal actions, gaining a backbone as a result of the absence of the frost Demons. It was Sorbet and Tagoma who went to earth to attempt to revive Frieza and they succeeded only for the Emperor to be revived by the Dragonballs as several pieces which fell from the sky. Had they been given a chance they would have placed Frieza in the tank Cooler was in now and restored him to full health. When Sorbet and Tagoma went to revive Frieza, the process was stopped by Goku and Vegeta who at first decided they would let Frieza be revived so they could fight him again but when he returned in pieces, the Saiyans were disappointed and Prince Vegeta had killed both Sorbet and Tagoma with little effort. The duo now thought Cooler would be their salvation. Cooler's armored squadron stood nervously in the ship to see if he would recover. Salza was the most impatient.

Salza: Are you sure this is gonna work?

Sorbet:Technology has improved since Frieza's time.

Neiz: But Vegeta blew his head clean off!?

Sorbet: Like I said.

Cooler's body healed quickly and he opened his eyes. The tank drained of its liquid and the Frost Demon emerged. His armor squadron stared in shock at this. The ship shook with his power. Cooler noticed this and resorted back to his base form.

ELSEWHERE IN SPACE

A Saiyan pod shot passed Bardock and Cold, who were still engage din a battle. Time seemed to slow down and Bardock moved out of the way of the craft. He was able to catch a glimpse of the unconscious Gine within the pod and was confused.

INSIDE COOLER'S SHIP

Salza: Lord Cooler! There is a Saiyan Pod fleeing the battle.

Cooler's mind flashed with images of Salza about to shoot down a similar Saiyan pod containing the infant Cooler now recognized as the Saiyan that had killed his brother and father. He remembered his last thoughts as he died the first time were to realize that he had been responsible for his own death just as Frieza had been for his. As he recalled this he felt anger and fear build within him.

Cooler:SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT DOWN! NOW!

Salza obeyed and fired several shots at the pod, one of which finally hit it and it exploded.

Bardock: NOOOOO!

Cold delivered a swift blow to Bardock's neck and he was knocked out, in the process returning to his base form. The smoke from the explosion cleared and Cold saw Broly holding Gine in his arms. He looked at Cold, growled like a dog and then flew away to places unknown to Cold's confusion.

In Cooler's Ship. Salza picked up something else.

Salza: Lord Cooler! There's something coming towards us.

Cooler: Is it a Saiyan?

Salza: It's very small. It probably won't do any damage when it hits us.

Raditz was struggling to move in the pod. He noticed a small hole and peaked through it. A tiny light shined through the crack. it was enough for Raditz. His eyes went white with red veins appearing visible. His teeth sharpen and hair began to grow.

As the metallic shape headed towards Cooler's ship. A massive Oozaru burst from it with such suddenness that it caused Cooler and his squadron along with Sorget and Tagoma to yell out in surprise as the giant ape crashed into the ship, making a dent that sucked everyone within the ship into space. Most of those onboard were unable to survive the vacuum and soon after either froze, suffocated, exploded or all three in short order. Cooler was the only one to survive and he was still weak from having just healed. He recovered enough to land a swift blow to Raditz's gut. Raditz attempted to counter but cooler with a swift movement, hurled a destructo disc and sliced off his tail. Raditz screamed and returned to his normal form. He then covered his mouth with his hand trying in vain to hold his breath in the vacuum of delivered another blow to Raditz and knocked him out. Everything went dark.

JINGLE VILLAGE  
Bulma's ship touched down near Jingle Village. She walked into the town which was crowded military personal going about there business.

Bulma: Hey guys what's up? I deciphered your text. It looked like something urgent-ahh!

One of the Red Ribbon Rebellion soldiers grabbed and covered her mouth, though she continued to mumble. One of the soldiers held up a piece of cardboard with words written in a black marker.

"Android 17 is here with a hostage"

Bulma:OH MY GOD!

Another hand blocked her same soldier held up a different sign.

"Act Normally. 17's senses may be able to hear us. Texts might be intercepted."

Bulma nodded and the hand was lowered.

In the workshop in which Suno operated on the impatient 17, the girl would lightly press on a small button with her foot. This sent a signal to the top of the lab and the lights flickered in morse code. Outside the door was Android 8, surrounded by several Red Rebellion soldiers. Standing in the center was General Blue and Commander Black, standing there in silence while making gestures and commands with their hands. Suno's boyfriend Kori was among the soldiers and he was writing down the morse code in a note pad. The Notepad in question had several black dots scribbled on it with words surrounding them. They spelled out phrases including "17 is here"

In the workshop, Suno noticed something as she was tending to a head wound 17 had that exposed his brain. She gasped.

17:what?

Suno:You have a bomb in your head! Hang on I think I can deactivate it and...

17:No!

Suno:What!?

17: I have a mission. You will not deactivate that bomb. If you try I will kill you and your boyfriend.

Sun appeared understandably concerned and tapped on the button with her foot rapidly but gently so 17 could not hear the clicking sound the device would sometimes make. Outside the lab Kori continued to write down the morse code. His eyes widened when he wrote the words down and he showed them to Commander Black.

"Bomb in head."

Those in a position not read the message gasped, including Bulma. Bulma followed along and wrote down her own words on a piece of cardboard swiping a marker fromm the hand of one of the soldiers. He showed what he had written.

"I can defuse the me get close."

Kori looked at Back and he nodded in response. Bulma pressed the Micro band on her wrist and she shrank. The soldiers including Kori were surprised by this but Kori took initiative and put his hand down. Bulma climbed onto it. Kori then crouch and walked slowly towards the window closer to the other soldiers. He placed the tiny Bulma on an open window sill and she slowly walked in crouching down among the technology and glass jars on the shelves. After a while, the small Bulma reached the table where Suno had her tools placed. She reached for one of them and spotted Bulma, letting out a scream of surprise.

Suno:aaahhh!

17:what?

Suno saw the tiny Bulma gesturing at her by placing her finger over her mouth, indicating Suno to be silent.

Suno:Spider.

Suno resumed working. She looked at Bulma who pointed to 17's head. Sun put her hand down and Bulma climbed onto it. Sun then lifted Bulma up to the whole in 17's head and Bulma entered. Suno then pressed her foot down and indicated through morse code to the soldiers outside that Bulma was in. She began to attempt to defuse the bomb. The message was received and one of the soldiers relayed this to Black via sign language. Black nodded.

Goku:HEY GUYS WHY IS EVERYONE SO QUIET!?..mmmpppphhh

Several officers tried to tackle him to shut him up and succeeded. Those that leaped at Goku failed to even budge him. However this was heard by 17. Who turned his head to the direction of the sound.

17:Goku...

Several soldiers including Android 8 were hunched over the door when it was sent flying, knocking them back. 8 took the full blast of the door and was sent crashing into a house, sending it crashing to the ground. The snipers perched on top of it leaped off it as it fell. 17 now had several notable stitches over his body but the most notable was one large stitch that went across his face and nose. This made him resemble a version of Frankenstein's monster which may not have necessarily been a coincidence since Suno had been trained by the inventor of Android 8 who also resembled the Frankenstein's creation. The world may have taken the stance of "good riddance" to the doctor and his monster but they remained inspirations to the mad scientists of the world.

Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, melting the snow around him. 17 smiled upon seeing Goku.

17:Son Goku...We meet at last.

Goku: huh? oh yeah...we never actually met...huh?...nice to meet you.

During this exchange, Suno was pulled to safety by Kori and they were quickly running away from 17's location. 17 saw this and fired a blast. Goku leaped in the way and with a swift movement of his hand redirected the blast into the ground, where the explosion kicked up snow.

Goku:Hey! Leave others out of this! This is between you and me!

17 smiled and lowered his hand. He then shrugged.

17: Alright, Why don't we find somewhere a little less populated.

17 lifted into the air and flew away. Goku prepared to fly off and follow him but he felt a small hand tug at his amor and the re hair on it. He turned to look down as Tsuno.

Suno:Goku...That's what he called you...Is it really you? I haven't seen you since we were kids.

In Goku's current form it was difficult for him to change his current expression, which remained aggressive. He decided return to his reduced form. Once he was back to his normal self Suno immediately recognized him.

Suno: It is you!

She hugged him. Goku rubbed the back of his head in somewhat embarrassment.

Goku: Wow it's...uh good to see you too.

Goku turned his attention to the sky.

Goku:uh,sorry But I kind of have to go.

Suno:oh...

She seemed saddened by this but she soon tried to act happy.

Suno:Well it was nice seeing you again.

Goku:Yeah...you too.

Goku flew off in his base form. As he transformed back into Super Saiyan 4, a thought occurred to him.

Goku: I didn't expect to see her again, especially after all this time. It kinda makes me realize that I never really stayed in one place until I married Chi Chi . There's a lot of people I visited while I was looking for the Dragonballs. Maybe when I'm done saving the world again I should check on them.

Goku arrived at 17's location. the Android was standing on an icy peak. After they stood still for a moment the two of them charged and collided in a burst of power that destroyed th side of mountains, causing avalanches.

KAMI'S LOOKOUT

Dr. Norimaki was being carried by the newly repaired Android 18 through the air as she flew. His creation Arale and her new friend Pan were on 18's back. Norimaki was being carried under one of her arms because the woman feared the lecherous old man would abuse a position on her back to glimpse under her skirt as she flew, as he had already attempted to do so and lost his grip, needing to be rescued by Pan. The odd group of four landed on Kami's lookout, now barren with palm trees broken into pieces and dirt and debris scattered on the floor. had left, no longer having any reason to stay following Dende's disappearance. It was rumored he had faded back into the abyss from which he came. Gohan was standing on the lookout

Pan:Dad!

Pan hugged her father, who picked her up in his arms. He then turned to address the other newcomers.

Gohan: Thanks for coming, Lazuli.

18: No problem. My repairs are done. I'm stronger than ever now.

18 demonstrated this by running at super speed in a circle around the entire lookout. As she ran afterimages of 18 with her arms crossed and a smug closed mouth smile appeared in multiple places of the circle surround Gohan, who tried to track her movements even though she could not be sensed. finally 18 came to a stop and Gohan turned again to see her. It seemed she, like Arale, now had amazing strength and speed.

Gohan:wow.

18:You said you needed me to bring Norimaki?

Gohan: It was a little hard to explain over the phone but Piccolo told me that there's still enemies left to fight, and they're hiding in a different universe called the Dead Zone.

18: I think I follow...but if that's the case how do you plan on getting there? and for that matter why did you ask me to come along too?

Gohan: Because the people who are hiding are some kind of think tank of evil scientists and is among them.

18:Gero...He must be the one controlling my brother.

Gohan: I was wondering if I could get Norimaki to open a portal to the other world.

Norimaki:I'll try but I can't just open a portal to a specific dimension.

Gohan held out the head of Garlic Jr, still alive because of his immortality but now unable to speak. In great pain his eyes had rolled into his head and he seemed to be mumbling something.

Gohan: This is Garlic Jr. He used to be able to open a portal to the same universe that we need to get to.

Norimaki:hmm...I'm only a robotics expert but I think I could build some kind of device if I hook up his brain and his hands in a way that could make him summon the portal again.

Garlic Jr mumbled something.

18:What he'd say?

Gohan: I can't understand 's trying to speak without vocal cords.

18: ok, but What happens if Gero or someone else escapes while the portal is open.

Gohan: If they escape then they'll likely try to summon 17.

18: I thought that too, but was somehow able to control us even after Bulma removed the devices.

Gohan: It's a stretch but I think he has some kind of way of controlling metal or maybe elements since he shouldn't have been able to control you remotely. Don't worry. When I enter the demension I'll find and kill him.

18:I'll stay here and see if I can intercept 17.

Gohan:Are you sure you can handle him? He might be stronger now then when you fought him.

18: If so then so am I.

THE DEAD ZONE

The three shadows of Raichi, Myuu and Gero and walked down a circular hallway and reached a pad on the side of the door. Myuu and Gero each placed a hand on the pad and their hands were scanned. The door opened and all three walked in. After walking further into the dark areas of the lab, the three came across what they were looking for: a tank full of liquid with a small fetus like life form inside it. Raichi focused on the tank then a voice came form behind it.

Gero:I knew you would be here.

Raichi: One of your side projects I imagine.

Myuu: More of a collaborate effort.

Raichi turned to look at the tiny being in the tank.

Raichi: Interesting. It seems to be a hybrid of Myuu's so called "Baby" and another creature.

Gero: It's not exactly a creation.

Myuu:"Baby" was an organic being, and so was Gero's "Cell". In Hell we each had a different punishment. Baby and Cell were both reduced to their original form. A fitting punishment for a child who once ruled an entire universe with millions of minds and a creature so obsessed with reaching perfection.

Gero:We chose to simply combine the two.

Raichi:But I thought Cell was that big green thing. Not this pathetic unborn thing.

Gero:Indeed. I was confused at first but it appears there are two of my creations. The one that achieved perfection lived a Hell where his perfect form would lose again and again to earth's defenders. I saw him there and when we entered the illusion faded. I was surprised to see him but he explained his appearance to me. The one you see in that tank was the infant they destroyed before he even had a chance to reach his perfect form.

Raichi: And you had Baby possess him. A fascinating story. However, I intend to leave this place with this little thing.

Gero: Over our dead bodies.

Raichi: What can you do? You're outnumbered by your ownselves.

The and on Raichi's side walked forward.

Myuu: You took samples of our DNA. Good thing we brought back up.

The sound of a gun cocking made Raichi turn around and see Dr Wheelo and standing behind them at the opposite entrance. Both fired their guns at Raichi but he put up a force field to protect himself, leaving the bullets to kill the ghosts of Gero and Myuu.

Raichi:Guns...How human.

Raichi lifted a large metallic tool and drove it onto the tank, causing the liquid within to me pouring down.

Raichi:But this is beyond human.

The fetus like creature slid across the liquid on the floor and then began to shift form. It rose up and finally took a more humanoid metallic appearance that resembled a grey version of Cell's "imperfect" form.

?:"At last I'm free"

The creature turned to Raichi.

?: You shall be rewarded.

The creature placed his hand on raichi's head with a speed that was too quick for raichi to defend himself from and soon, the metallic liquid slime like body expanded out, entering into the Dr's mind through his ears. As this happened not only was Raichi assimilated into the being but the new creature also gained the scientist's memories. One specific memory stood out. His creator saying the words "forgive me" before he pressed a button. From Raichi's mind it became clear what he was doing. He was killing him.

'Father...you betrayed me"

The connection was severed by a point blank shotgun blast to raichi's temple fired by Kochin.

Kochin: How's that for human?

The creature had been distracted by the revelation so he had not reacted in time. He reacted then and grabbed Kochin's rifle and crushed it it. Kochin's hand transformed into a machine gun, opening fire on the creature but its metallic body simply reformed itself after every blow.

Wheelo: Kochin! It seems the killing the host destroys the virus. Inside that blob is the Cell creature. Kill that and the body dies.

Kochin listened over the sound of his own arm firing. the creature grabbed the machine gun by the side and lifted up it to Kochin's face, which was quickly shot to pieces, exposing more of his robotic nature and leaving very little but a stub, the exposed bottom teeth and a dangling piece of synthetic skin. The creature then turned his attention to Wheelo.

"You seem quite intelligent"

The creature drove its stinger like tail up in a quick movement and impaled Wheelo in the temple. the tail stiffened.

"what? that can't be right?"

The tail was removed and then on one swift movement Wheelo was decapitated. The loss of the head and the new opening exposed wires.

"He's an android, so that's why I couldn't absorb him but then where's..."

A loud clanking sound was heard the trot loud and louder. A different voice was heard but a deep one.

"You have simply destroyed a puppet. I like you was cursed in Hell to live in a form I despised held within a tank."

The creature turned to look up at the source of the noise. A giant metallic body hovered over him. In the center was a large brain in some sort of blue liquid.


	31. The Dead are Living

IN THE PAST

Kochin stood before the Dragonballs. He had heard of the legend of the mystical artifacts but was more of a scientist himself. A few years ago he had intended to resume meetings with his old friend and fellow mad scientist . The two had caused many atrocities together but while Kochin was gone the lab had been buried under ice. Now the Dragon was summoned, the sky went dark and Kochin made his wish. The Ice was melted and the lab was freed. Kochin entered the darkly lit era. It seems the lights had burned out. He called into the darkness. Kochin: Wheelo!...Wheelo! An area lit up, only enough to reveal a massive brain in a tank.

Wheelo: Kochin...Is it really you...How long has it been?

Kochin: I'm sorry...when I came back...

Wheelo: HOW LONG!?

Kochin:...around five years.

Wheelo yelled in anger. His voice echoed through the chamber, causing the device that gave audio to Wheelo's thoughts to hit static. Kochin grabbed his ears in pain. In order to stop the noise he spoke.

Kochin: I FOUND YOU A NEW BODY!

the infernal noise stopped.

Wheelo:What about Demon King Piccolo?

Kochin: Turns out he was a dead end. His rule lasted for a single day. He had a son but even then my research has shown I can't transplant your brain into him. His biology is far too different. Fortunately I have a replacement. Demon King Piccolo and his son were both killed by the same person...Son Goku.

Wheelo: Then Son Goku will be my new body.

Kochin: Well actually he took off on a mission to space. I think he was going after that Saiyan Prince that defeated him in battle. He's off world too so he's not an option. Aside from those two the third strongest would be Piccolo. He's dead and even if he wasn't his biology prevents him from being used. Then there's...Goku's son? He's in Space but even then I'm pretty sure that's a mistake on our scanners. he's a weakling. Then there's Krillin...he's in space too. After that there's...Tien...He's dead...Yamcha...He's dead too so that would leave...Master Roshi...wow...guess 8th place isn't looking so bad all of the sudden, eh?

Wheelo somehow managed to sigh in his container.

IN THE PRESENT

The mechanic body of crushed the corpse of his late partner under one of its robotic feet. It fired a blast at the newborn creature that passed through its body. The slime like monster leaped at Wheelo's container but was unable to pierce the thick glass around it. The mechanical monster tried to move but had difficulty in doing so or shaking off the sentient slime upon it. It flew into the air and crashed through walls of the lab, entering another area and causing the other personal to run in fear, though some were crushed uno the mechanical being's body. A puddle of the sentient liquid metal reached Raichi's Hatchiyak machine and engulfed it. The device was activated.

Gohan entered the Dead Zone and scanned the area with 18 next to him. He spotted two figures running towards him, upon closer exception the two were revealed to be the fleeing figures of Gero and Myuu . Instinctively the two fighters got into stances but then there was an explosion behind them followed by the giant form of Wheelo being sent through the air and crashing down upon the figures of the running scientists. Gohan and 18 stood flabbergasted at the sudden death and to 18 there was anger at the two scientists she intended to seek revenge on. Both had their attention turned upwards to a figure that flew out of the smoke and into the sky. It was Hatchiyak. They didn't know how the creature being there was possible. 18 didn't know what that thing was.

18:Who's that?

Gohan:That's Hatchiyak. One of Raichi's creations. We fought him during the wait for the Cell Games while you were absorbed by Cell. You should get out of here. I'll handle this.

Gohan went Super Saiyan and flew into the air above the creature.

18:No. I'm going to stay here and fight with you.

Suddenly Wheelo's robotic body was pushed forward towards 18 knocking her backwards into the portal along with 18. Gohan saw that the one pushing the robotic body was Gero, his human brain exposing his Android nature, and Myuu . Gohan had forgotten that as an Android his energy couldn't be tracked but Myuu could now somehow do the same thing, likely through a technology he had invented to hid himself from them while he was on Earth. He chose at that moment to try and help 18 but was caught off guard by a swift blow from Hatchiyak.

The robotic Wheelo along with 18 and the two scientists fell out of the portal and onto the lookout. Arale grabbed her father and tackled him out of the way of the machine which destroyed the device holding the portal open which began to and her creator were sent falling off the ledge. The portal started closing. Pan was knocked off the lookout she looked scared but then closed her eyes and shouted.

Pan: Nimbus!

When the Nimbus vanished. Pan at first feared it would not appear again since it faded away in the atmosphere of New Namek. Her grandfather had told her that a Nimbus cloud never be destroyed. Her scientific mind presumed it had no way of returning to earth with the vacuum of space between her and it.

It was fortunate for Pan that logic had been wrong just this once.

The Nimbus flew out and caught Pan as she fell.

Then again she could've just flew, but this was more exciting.

Pan looked down at the giant metal body and didn't sense anything. She instead flew up to the base to check on the others. Arale and her father were fine but Pan turned to see two others standing there. It was an old man with a metal container on his head which held his brain and the one that Pan recognized as who had cost them so much trouble. Pan was intimidated by them but regardless she got into a fighting stance. She noticed that she couldn't sense their energy and pointed to Gero.

Pan:You're an Android

she then pointed to Myuu

Pan:and you're using something to hide your energy.

Pan immediately went Super Saiyan. The only two Androids she had met had supposedly killed everyone she loved in an alternate universe and she had not the scientist head on before but anyone who could hide their energy was not to be underestimated, a mistake many enemies of her family had made. She would not take any chances with either of them and she charged at the new enemy and actually landed a punch on him which surprised even herself. Gero's eyes widened in surprise.

Gero: A Super Saiyan child!

Myuu: I should have warned you about this one.

Pan continued to attack Gero and was actually scoring some hits on him that swelled her with confidence. Pan failed to notice several things happening around her while distracted by her fight. Gero was now fighting seriously and the two were engaged an even fight. An opportunity presented itself for Myuu to make his escape. A strange man suddenly leaped onto the lookout form below it. His hands were tied.

Mercenary tao: what? Who are you?

Yajirobe's and Korin's voices could be heard below.

Korin: How can you let him get away!? We were taking shifts!

Yajirobe: I had to use the bathroom! He went up!

Korin:Why would he go up!?

Yajirobe: We've got the bottom of the tower covered!

Mercenary Tao: I don't have long.

The escaped Tao broke free of his bonds, grabbed one of the fallen palm trees on the look out and threw it. He then prepared to leap onto it.

Myuu:wait!

Myuu grabbed Tao and as the mercenary leaped towards the flying tree, the alien scientist was brought with him.

Tao:What!? Who are you? Get off me!

Yajirobe appeared flying towards them from the direction the palm tree branch was heading. His sword sliced through it. Tao and Myuu, who was still hanging onto him, leaped off the tree, avoiding the sword's blade cutting the tree in half. Tao and Myuu landed safely on the ground. Myuu let go of the Mercenary, who turned to look at the scientist.

Tao: well we're safe now.

Tao turned and saw his brother Master Shen.

Tao: oh hello brother. It's good to see you again.

Shen: I wish I could say the same for you. Shen got into a fighting stance.

Tao: What is the meaning of this?

Shen: I knew you couldn't be held for long. I've come to stop you.

Tao:...fine. I don't really care. You're my brother so I guess I'll make your death quick.

Myuu chose this time to flee. Elsewhere but not far, The robotic body of Wheelo began moving. The Brain in the tank did not move but then a fist burst out of it and soon after the blue liquid soaked figure of Android 18 emerged from the opening of the brain and also the tank. 18 then looked up and saw that the portal was closing but she then spotted Pan fighting and chose to instead make sure that she was ok. This decision would cost someone else greatly.

THE DEAD ZONE

The portal was closing and Gohan was being pummeled to the ground by Hatchiyak. Choosing not to fight out of fear of being left behind in the Dead Zone. He flew off and managed to exit out of the portal but then felt something grab his arm. He turned to see Hatchiyak. The portal was closing and Gohan's arm was being pulled through it. Hatchiyak's form was starting to shift into the grey liquid and reach towards Gohan. The grip was too strong to break free of. And then the portal closed.

And it took Gohan's arm with it.

He screamed in pain and was unable to focus himself enough to fly. Gero, Pan and Android 18 noticed this and looked up in shock. Pan flew up to him. Gero moved towards Pan to attack her but 18 saw this and delivered a punch to Gero in order to stop him, a desire to protect Pan rather than out of a desire for revenge. The punch shattered Gero's brain case, killing him and leaving his android body without a top half.

18: That makes two evil mad scientists I've punched through the brains of in under a few minutes.

Pan carried her injured father down to the ground. Arale, 18 and Norimaki all surrounded the injured Gohan.

Pan:Dad!

A humanoid shadow was cast over the group and everyone looked up to see Android 17.

17: He's the least of your problems.

Distracted by the newcomer a small bit of grey slime exited off of Gohan's clothes. "My possession of Hatchiyak was not useless. There's no way to unleash him on the world now but if I possess this 17 I can become truly invincible." The slime entered into Gohan's ears. His eyes opened and he immediately clenched his remaining hand into a fist and hurled it at Pan. 18 turned just in time to see this and while she did not know the meaning of this she pushed Pan out of the way and took the punch. Pan could see the fist create a bulge on 18's back. 17 saw this and became angry. Gohan opened his palm and fired a blast that sent 18 backwards onto the ground. 17 raised his hand at Gohan. A thunderstorm was beginning.

THE TIME NEST  
Trunks was in the time nest with the Supreme Kai of time. Trunks was lost in thought. He was staring at an open scroll which depicted the events that were unfolding to Goku and the others. as the scene played out he was reminded of another earlier moment. Trunks had not been there, and it was to his great shame. It was the day he lost his master. He had viewed the time scroll over and over again till he had memorized almost every detail. And at this moment he was having a flashback to that moment.

Supreme Kai: You're thinking about the moment again are you?

Gohan had lost an arm.

17 was about to kill him.

A thunderstorm was brewing.

And in a twisted sense 18 was there as well.

How could he not?

and then came the final straw. Trunks could hear the words echo across time and across universes.

17: This thunderstorm is a perfect backdrop for your demise.

Trunks snapped. He saw in his mind what was about to happen again. He saw the Gohan of his universe, his master, injured and without an arm, lying on the ground in the rain. 17 and 18 were standing over him.

17: This thunderstorm is a perfect backdrop for your demise.

Trunks tensed up. The Supreme Kai closed her eyes and spoke one word.

Supreme Kai of Time: Go.

THE LOOKOUT

17 fired another blast at Gohan. There was an explosion and then smoke and when the smoke cleared. Trunks was holding the injured Gohan a good distance away from where the blast had hit and made a dent.

17:Trunks. I wasn't expecting you, but this will make the fight all the more interesting. The Android was then punched by a newcomer. It was Son Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation. He had visible scars over him.

Goku:Hey! Our fight isn't over yet!

17:I so wanted to continue our fight but I was summoned here.

17 looked down and saw Gero's body. In his hand was a controller.

17: So it was Gero who summoned me... and who killed him? Was it you my sister?

18 said nothing but looked away.

17:Good. I always hated that guy, but I have a mission to complete.

Myuu was a good distance away and he opened up a holographic projection. He pressed several buttons to activate bomb within 17. The Android started beeping. The gathered group gasped. Trunks looked at the injured Gohan.

Trunks:Gohan! Are you okay?

Gohan tried to attack Trunks but Trunks dodged and delivered a swift knock out punch, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 to do so.

17:Finally I will!...

Something within 17's systems beeped, indicating a system failure.

17:what? the bomb's not active? How!?

A tiny voice ringed in 17's systems. The voice of a woman.

Bulma:Hello! This is your conscience! We haven't spoken in a while!

Inside 17's systems the tiny Bulma had ripped out as many wires as she could. The bomb would no longer be activated. At least not in that way. Myuu opened up another screen and activated something else. Inside 17's head was a small metal ball that cracked open, releasing metallic fluid which began to move through the metal body. Bulma saw it and let out a screen. She too off running from the liquid which moved like a flash flood. She reached the eye and pressed the buttons on her micro band. she leaped out of the eye and grew back to her normal size, being caught by Goku and placed on the ground. 18 flew at and engaged 17 in battle.

Goku: Trunks! Get Gohan out of here!

Trunks: He's been infected. What can I do to save him?!

Goku: I don't know. Same way we beat it the first time I guess?

Trunks thought for a moment.

Trunks:The Devices that were used to transfer the sacred Water! There might be some left on planet tuffle.

Goku:Good. You should get him there.

Trunks:what about you!? Goku:He's gonna blow up! I need to get him somewhere else!

A voice was heard in Goku's voice.

King Kai: Goku!

Goku: King Kai!

King Kai: Goku! You're blast destroyed the check in station. There's no way for souls to get to the afterlife. If you die you won't come back.

Trunks:This isn't like with Cell. That bomb could destroy the universe! And that includes Hell or anywhere else you could transport that thing! unless...

Goku:unless what!?

Trunks: I might be able to get him sent to another universe.

Goku:how?!

Trunks shouted to the sky

Trunks:Supreme Kai of Time!

Supreme Kai of time:I'm here!

Her voice echoed in the sky.

Trunks:Can you send 17 to another dimension?

Supreme Kai of Time:No. Not without the Dragon in the time Nest. I can only send him to another universe. I can look for one with as little life as possible.

Trunks: No! No life! You spent all this time and sacrificed entire universes. I will not sacrifice another universe just to save our own!

Supreme Kai: Then where do we send him?

Trunks considered this for a moment and then sighed.

Trunks:...send him to my universe.

Goku:what!?

The Supreme Kai of Time nodded.

Trunks: Do it!

A blue beam enveloped Super 17 and bounded his hands. He continued to countdown.

Goku:What are you doing!? You'll kill everyone in that universe!

Trunks: Everyone in that universe is dead!

Goku:what? but what about Bulma?

Trunks:...I lied to dad. She's been dead for years.

Goku:what! why?How?

Trunks solemnly looked down before regaining his aggressive demeanor.

Trunks: I'll explain later! We don't have time for this. Do it now!

There was a quick flash just as 17's bomb counted down to 1. Those on the lookout felt the earth shake and a blue shockwave appeared in the sky. It came as soon as it went.

PLANET VEGETA

Goku appeared on the planet with the unconscious Gohan. He put him down and looked around for one of the devices he remembered seeing. While searching he came across the unconscious body of Vegeta. he stopped to try and shake the Saiyan Prince awake.

Goku:Vegeta! wake up! Vegeta began to wake up slowly.

Vegeta:huh? Kakarot! What are you doing here?

Goku: I'm looking for one of those things you used on me while I was under Baby's control.

Vegeta: hmm... i see. The Saiyans got rid of most of them but I think I saw one over there.

Vegeta pointed somewhere and Goku flew in that direction. Vegeta followed after him.

Vegeta: Why do you need some old weapon?

Goku:Gohan's been infected. I put him down over there.

Vegeta flew over to where Goku pointed. There was no one there. Suddenly Vegeta was attacked by Gohan. Goku saw this and headed towards Vegeta.

Vegeta: Don't mind me! Find it!

Goku listened and flew off. Vegeta leaped to his feet, transforming into a Super saiyan 4. The two fighters met face to face.

Vegeta: All this time I thought Goku was my true rival but I should have been focused on you.

The two flew at each other and collided in a series of quick punches. Goku found one of the machines. He grabbed it and carried it. When he reached where the two were fighting Gohan was starting to gain the upper hand. he slammed Vegeta down and raised his arms above his head to bring them down. Goku chose to interfere and attacked Gohan. Vegeta regained his composure and got into a stance next to Goku. Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. He then proceeded to fly towards the two Saiyans.

ELSEWHERE

Cold's ship rested on a cliffside surrounded by henchman. King Cold and Cooler stood on top of the ship. The other members of the earth's defendants were standing nearby on their own side. This included Master Roshi, Goten,Trunks, Bra, Majuub, Videl and Marron. 18, Pan and Arale were on their way to join the fight. On King Kai's planet the deceased fighters looked through fortuneteller Baba's crystal ball. Then, Chiatzou, Krillin and Yamcha all waited.

Yamcha: We should fight!

Baba: No! Without the check in state there is no way for your soul to make its way back. You'd just fade away if you die again. Even if I give you back your lives. The only one who can fight is Krillin because the Supreme Kai made him his champion. He's dead but he can still interact with living things.

Krillin: Then here I go.

Krillin vanished. The other fighters relented but were visibly angered at being forced to take inaction. On earth, The two sides faced each other.

Cold: Is Goku not here yet?

"No"

The Z fighters saw Krillin arrive and touch down in front of them

Krillin:But he's coming soon.

Cold:Shame. I have a surprise for him.

A ship flew over them. It was smoking and the Z fighters followed it with their eyes until it crashed nearby. It was shaped like a flying saucer with blue glass on the top, red sides and a black symbol on the white hull. The top opened and a strong alien creature weakly stepped out of the pod, grabbing his side in pain. It was Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. He was tougher than he looks but was grabbing his side.

Tien:So who's mister space man?

Krillin: Beats me...wait?

Krillin turned to realize Tien was standing next to him and freaked out.

Krillin:What?! You're here! What are you doing?! Fortuneteller Baba said if you die again you wouldn't be able to come back!

Tien: I know. And I came anyway. I'm not about to back away from a fight.

Yamcha: None of us are.

Krillin turned and saw Yamcha and Chiatzou alongside him.

Krillin: Alright! Let's do this!

Cold: Attack!

The swarm of henchmen flew out towards the group. The group was massive and stretched as far as the eye could see. The Z fighters got into battle stances. Roshi beefed up to his giant muscular form. the swarm of henchman reflects din his glasses. The swarm flew over a large gap between the two sides. Some touched down and fought the group. Krillin quickly defeated one with swift punches Roshi delivered a knockout blow to another. He spun his staff around in order to appear intimidating to the forces who were still approaching him. Those who got close trie dot attack him from all sides but he would turned and hit them with his staff, spinning it in his hands when not doing so. He slammed it into the ground and caused a shockwave, knocking more enemies back. He leaped onto the tip of the staff and leaped into the air as soldiers ran into him. From the sky he fired a Kamehameha downward and obliterated most of the group and others nearby. He then land and picked up his staff with a pout. The staff broke off in his hands to his surprise.

Roshi:oh crap!

Krillin elbowed one foe in the stomach. Another positioned himself in front of him and fired a laser weapon. The weapon instead shot through the chest of Krillin's other opponent. Krillin himself ducked under the blast and delivered a kick to the henchman's neck, breaking it and forcing the head straight back. The laser weapon he was holding shot of a beam across the battlefield and sliced several other soldiers,many of which were preoccupied with the other fighters. Krillin spun and kicked the soldier down. A strong alien, similar to recoome tried to kick Krillin at close range but he dodged it and delivered a kick of his own the test him flying back. Trillin turned left and another soldier tried to tackle him. He moved out of the way and flew into the opponents back with enough force to snap his body into a 90 degree angle. He then landed in between a group of two large men, leaping at the tallest among them.

Jaco caught a fist in his left hand. He was about to punch with his right when a blow hit him on the back of the head. He was knocked to the ground and began sliding, taking advantage of this he pulled out his gun and fired a shot into the heart of the nearest henchman, the one he had caught the fist of. The shot continued and pierced the brain of the soldier that had hit I'm. He pointed the gun close to the ground and held the button down, resulting in a massive beam being released the sliced through the feels and knees of all the soldiers it came into contact with. Jaco then placed one hand on the grand and spun around while holding the button on his gun. The beam moved in a circle before Jaco flipped back to his feet and struck a pose. Just as he did so the soldiers either fell down or grabbed their knees and feet in pain.

Bra and Videl were also holding their own against the barrage of attackers. Bra utilized a boxing style to deliver a flurry of punches to henchmen in seconds. Tien ducked a blow and countered. One attacked him from the right. He kicked and then delivered a blow to his left. Tien karate chopped one soldier, cracking his helmet. He then slipped his arm around the soldier's arm and sent him spinning with a move of his hand.

Roshi: The odds are way too high against us don't fight in one place spread out!

All the fighters flew off in different directions with the henchman giving chase. Jaco ran on foot while the henchman after him flew. He thought to himself.

"For a Frieza force their a pretty motel crew which works for me."

Jaco turned to fight toff his nearest attacker. One attack form his left but he karate chopped his neck and stomach, another one tried to strike but Jaco ducked under it and kicked him away. The henchman he had attacked before leaped behind him and brought his arms down but Jaco vanished in a blur.

Henchman:what the?

He looked up and Jaco hovered there for a moment before bringing his foot down on his head. One henchman resembling Appule flew towards Jaco from behind but the galactic patrolman shifted his body weight downward, avoiding a blow and landing on the ground. The henchman was bigger than Jaco and dodged one punch from him but another got him in the gut, causing him to fall forward onto Jaco. Needing a way out and being in too vulnerable a position. Jaco intentionally fired his gun directly into the ground, causing a cloud of dust to be kicked up. He then turned the gun on the unconscious henchman on him and with a flick of a switch,the gun fired a different blast that instead sent the henchman flying off of him and into the cloud of smoke. Jaco got up but then spotted henchman entering the smoke cloud and flying towards him. He took off running.

Tien had moved the fight to a cave. He delivered an elbow to a dwarflike humanoid henchman with bluish Vegeta like hair. He was now fighting on the ground and with a quick turn he knocks down one of the last henchman, who fell to the ground unconscious. Tien then who flew off. A large swarm were chasing Chiatzou and Yamcha through the Stalactites of the cave. Yamcha performs this wolf gang fist and then performed a Tri beam attack in order to collapse the cave ceiling on the approaching soldiers. The beam exited the cave entrance and obliterated several of the men that were pouring in like a flash flood. The three fighters grinded their teeth as more approached. On the surface Roshi also panted. He exhaustedly got his hand into a Kamehameha position.

Roshi:Kameha...

He was cut off by one of the soldiers kicking him in the neck. Roshi rolled on the ground before stopping himself. He was down on one knee. He held out an open hand and began to charge an energy ball in it.

Roshi:You should learn to respect your elders!

Roshi fired the blast, hitting the soldier and sending him crashing into a group behind him. An explosion followed and knocked several others off the cliffside. Roshi lowered his weekend hand only for more soldiers to begin to surround him. Krillin flew out while being chased. He turned and formed a destructo disc. He threw it and sliced the cliffside, sending it crashing down upon the men giving chase. From the newly mad whole Tien, Yamcha and Chiatzou emerged from with the cave. Bra was chased down into a canyon. She delivered an elbow to one soldier the proved fatal. Once defeating the nearest soldiers. She spotted the others and performed a Galick Gun. It filled the canyon with dust. She sensed the approaching energy and took off flying as more soldiers appeared. Krillin was now flying through a forest with explosions going on near him. He turned and fired ki blasts at the group. the men moved from left to right, some of them crashed into trees. He fired into the trees and sent some crashing down. Coming up with a strategy he fired a destructo disc that cut several trees. Another group cane from in front of him and he flew to his left before crashing into a tree by accident. Several blasts flew towards him but then a blur grabbed Krillin a second before they hit found. Krillin himself back in an open field in the hands of android 18.

Krillin:Honey?

18:It's alright. I'm here.

Bra was in the canyon, panting heavily when Pan touched down next to her.

Pan:Bra!

Bra:Pan. welcome to the party.

More soldiers flew in and the two stood side by side as they fought.

Bra:I don't think I can keep this up.

Pan looked up and saw Gotenks and Majuub fighting on the cliffside.

Pan...I have a plan.

Gotenks and Majuub were fighting several henchmen and were slowly backing towards the cliff. They felt cornered by the soldiers they were fighting despite their power. They did not see it but there was a bright flash behind them and the massive number of enemies mad wit difficult to single out ki. A female figure then slowly emerged from the cliff. She was standing on a Nimbus. All of the soldiers stopped to look at her. Gotenks and Majuub turned around and gasped. She clasped her hands together and fired a blast.

"Gallick Gun!...Kamehameha!"

A massive blast was fired and destroyed more than a third of the army, leaving Gotenks and Majuub stunned.

It was a girl with blue hair in a pony tail. She had a black hair sticking out in a curve towards her front. Some strings of black hair were also by her ears. She had black arms and wore the outfit of a fusion. This included a black vest with a yellow outline over the openings. She had a black large strip of cloth over her breasts. Her midriff was exposed. She wore baby white pants with a blue sash around them.

"Hi..I'm Bran"

Majuub fainted.


	32. Death in the Family

AGE 762-SPACE(FORMERLY THE LOCATION OF PLANT NAMEK)  
Among the debris of Planet Namek floated the top half of the former Emperor Frieza. Blood had spilled across space and the figure was lifeless. The tyrant's one remaining left eye twitched an this lips moved but no sound came out in the vacuum. He had no need to breath.

"I...Frieza...Humiliated by that saiyan ape"

He floated away from the debris and into space.

COLD'S SHIP  
Cold did not often travel away from his empire's capital, preferring instead to let his sons rule in his place while he lived in comfort. However like Frieza he kept recordings on his subjects, specifically his sons and hearing of the Super Saiyan interested he was was looking out at the debris of planet Namek.

"your majesty. It seems planet Namek has been completely one could've survived. Not even your..."

Cold looked down at the smaller man, who was unable to hold a gasp of fear. He straightened up but continued to shiver. Cold stood up from his chair.

Cold:Might Frieza have met his doom? My clan is feared through out the universe. What fool dares challenge our supremacy.

Cold walked to the window and stretch this hands behind his back, smiling evilly.

Cold: I will grant him the honor of dying by the hands of King Cold himself.

Cold's power caused a crack to appear in the strong glass which shattered and sucked several henchman into space while Cold stood at his place. A man at the console detected something.

"Your majesty look"

On the screen the monitor zoomed in to frieze's lifeless form.

Cold:bring him aboard now or i'll send the lot of you cretins to join him!

LATER...  
Frieza was being operated upon by Malaka, a trusted doctor among the royal family. He was constructing Frieza a cyborg body. Cold watch fro a window above, his arms crossed. A female figure approach next to King Cold. It was Towa, the blue haired demon woman who perpetually carried a staff around.

Towa:what a disappointment,

Cold: He will recover. He will be stronger.

Towa:It's a shame he lost. perhaps I should look into instead investing in this...super Saiyan, was it?

Cold: I promised you the galaxy's strongest warrior. I promised you Frieza was it.

Towa: Even when his brother and yourself are stronger than him.

Cold: I believe he has a great power in him.

Towa:and yet he refuses to train. How pathetic.

Towa walked away and prepared to teleport out.

Towa: I will look into this...Super Saiyan. Maybe he is the strong warrior I seek.

She vanished. Frieze's robotic implants were completed too after. He woke and sat up, then turned to face his father.

Frieza:father,we're going to earth right now. The Super Saiyan must die.

UNIVERSE 10, LATER

A blue beam appeared and from it emerged Vados and Towa.

Vados: Lets be quick sister. I shouldn't be gone from Champa for too long.

Towa: That big cat sleeps for decades. We should be fine. ah. There he is now.

A green Kaoshin with white hair asked towards them.

Towa:Zamasu.I believe we've found the warrior you've been looking for.

TRUNK'S TIMELINE, LATER  
Within a lifeless city near the ruins of capsule Corps were two of the few remaining survivors of this world. The first was Trunks, and the second was Mai. Man was significantly older than Trunks but years ago she and two other of her now deceased friends had made a wish to make themselves younger. As it happened this turns out to be the last wish Shenron ever granted as the world fell under attack from the android threat. In the universe where Trunks had managed to prevent the androids from decimating the world as they had, the trio had made the same mistake multiple times, often seeking out the dragon when the wishes made, transformed them into forms that were either too young or too old. Mai had been turned into a toddler when the androids invaded and Trunks was still a baby. Now the two had grown close and where making a last ditch effort to survive, carrying enough fuel for a one way trip in the Time Machine. The tried to be silent.

Mai:Do you sense Black's ki?

Trunks:No.

He stood silent for a moment before turning to her.

Trunks"Let's go.

Mai nodded.

Mai:alright.

Trunks leaped over a bush and took off running. Man follow and the two backed up against a wall of the Capsule Corps building. Trunks peaked inside and then took a step forward, then stopped. He stepped back, gritting his teeth and sweat pouring down his brow. Something began to form in the sky above him, like a tornado about to touch down above him. Trunks got ready to fight, handing the canister to Mai and drawing his sword.

Trunks:go on ahead!

He swung it through the air. Above lightning began to flash. A strange funnel with lightning surrounding it came down and red eyes could be seen at the center of it. Trunks rushed at it, A yellow ki blast was fired. Trunks leaped into the air to strike, the blast hit and exploded behind him. he swung his sword. several ki blasts were fired at him but he hit them away with his sword and they exploded in front of him. He leaped back to the ground as an inferno began in front of him. A large black shadow with red eyes appeared before him and he gasped. the figure struck with its left hand but trunks block the attack with his sword. The explosion propelled hi back. he was slow to recover. Man ran out to him.

Mai:Trunks!

Trunks:Stay away! Keep going!

Man:What are you talking about?!

Mai shoved the canister into his hands.

Man:I'll act as a decoy! You're the one who has to survive!

Trunks was injured and barely able to do anything. Mai grabbed he shotgun and ran towards the attacker.

Trunks:Mai!

Mai fired two blasts form he modified shotgun, which fired blasts akin to Ki. The figure in the tornado moved to avoid them. And then seemingly turned into a yellow beam of energy and flew towards Mai. She screamed before there was a massive explosion. Trunks saw Mai's lifeless body flying through the sky. Her hat came off and her hair blew in the sky before she hit the ground with a thud. Trunks ran to her.

Trunks:Mai!

He picked he dup in his arms but could get nothing from could not sense her ki. The fire burned near them. Trunks got angry. The figure touched down slowly and trunks looked up at him, gritting his teeth.

Trunks:Damn you...

The fire cleared and standing on debris was the one they had called Goku Black, who bore a resemblance to Son Goku but in a black gi and with a green kai earring.

Goku Black:Finally...Today is the day that you lie comes to an end...Saiyan.

but then something unexpected happen, something which Trunks believed saved his life.

A blue beam came down from the sky and struck Goku Black. He seemed to be unable to move his hands.

Goku Black:what? How?

Suddenly the blue beam seemed to shrink. Goku black screamed in pain and was seemingly vaporized. Trunks mouth hang open the entire process and he fell onto his knees. After a few seconds passed the dark skies cleared and sunlight shined for the first time since Black's appearance. Trunks couldn't help but cry at this. He didn't know if this was from joy at the sudden and seeming death of his hated enemy or still from the death of Bulma and Mai. A new figure appeared before Trunks. it was a small female alien the size of a small child. She held her hand out to Trunks.

Supreme Kai of time: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have been here sooner.

She turned to leave but Trunks found the courage to speak.

Trunks:wait!

She stopped.

Trunks:who are you?

Supreme Kai of time: I am the Supreme Kai of Time. She squatted down and pick dup a ring with a strong symbol on it.

Supreme Kai of time: This is Kaioshin technology, but that wasn't a Kaioshin. Strange. I'm sorry for your loss but I detected that he was going to use this ring in the not too distant future and I decided to intercept him first before he had a chance to get away again.

Trunks:again? You knew him.

Supreme Kai of Time: No. But I think I know who sent him. There's a group of people messing with the timelines.

Trunks:I can help. Take me with you! There's nothing for me here! Everyone's dead!

Supreme Kai of Time:hmm...well I could use an assistant, and it would be cruel to leave you on this lifeless planet...

she sighed

Supreme Kai of Time:alright. You broke the laws of time when you used the Time Machine anyway. That's a heinous crime.

Trunks looked down ashamed. He walked towards her,stopping to look at Mai's lifeless form in sadness before turning away and vanishing with the Supreme Kai of Time. He did go back several times, not just to bury the bodies.

INSIDE COLD'S SHIP

Bardock woke up.

Raditz: oh hey you're awake.

bardock: Where are we?

Raditz: Cold's ship I think.

Bardock tried to go Super Saiyan.

Raditz: You know? without the golden hair and the massive spike in power level you just look ridiculous.

Bardock: You remember...

Raditz:When we were brainwashed? yeah. I heard the guards outside talking about how some scientists invented this special prison to keep us in her ear something. How the hell they could contain a Super Saiyan is beyond me.

Bardock:Who did they say?

Raditz;some guys named Raichi,Gero, Myuu...

Bardock:Raichi, Myuu...sound like Tuffle names but I could be wrong.

Raditz:Strang they haven't killed us yet.

Bardock:They must be keeping us alive for some reason.

NEW PLANET VEGETA  
Goku and Vegeta were both exhausted, as was Gohan. The fight was taking a lot out of them. Vegeta spotted someone running behind Gohan and flew towards them. Gohan tried to stop him but Goku interfered. Vegeta ran in front of the figure and stopped. It was Myuu.

Vegeta: What are you doing here?

Myuu:My creation is planning on killing me. The safest here right now is on this planet with the only weapon that can kill it. Baby could conquer an entire planet in days.

Myuu activated a hologram.

Myuu:ah. there is still one device here.

Vegeta grabbed the scientist's wrist.

Vegeta:can you activate it?

Myuu:Not without that arm.

Vegeta stared at him but let go, allowing Myuu to walk away. Vegeta followed him. Myuu approached the device and began to tamper with it. Goku continued his battle with Gohan. Finally, Myuu's process was done with the pressing of several buttons.

Myuu:Excellent. The process is done.

Vegeta:How long will it take.

Myuu:30 minutes.

Vegeta:WHAT! That's not enough time!

Vegeta flew off back to help Goku win while the device primed. Now Vegeta knew why the devices took a while to work during his battle with Goku.

EARTH

Krillin was in 18's arms.

Krillin:Thanks honey, that was close.

18:Wait here. I'll be right back.

An army was approaching them. 18 vanished. She began to deliver blows to each fighter at such a speed that they seemed to be standing still as she landed blows o did not respond immediately. He knew speed was phenomenal. She delivered blows to the necks and shoulders to paralyze them. With one final blur she appeared behind the entire group and after a moment they all fell from the sky.

Jaco was running on a cliffside as more soldiers chased him. His speed alone him to walk on the side wall. he grabbed a branch and spun himself around to land upright on it. from there he leaped back onto a cliff. There was only a wall there and he leaped off the wall at the right time causing some of his pursuers to crash into it though many of them managed to redirect themselves. Jaco then ran back to the branch and hid, pressing himself against the cliff. Most of the soldiers followed him but when they did not see him they looked up and spotted Jaco on the branch. He leaped down, firing on some of them while falling. Some shot back but he was fortunately not hit and plunge into the water below. The soldiers opened fire at the area where he had jumped. Under the water the blasts failed to hit Jaco but an undersea creature opened its eye. From the perspective of the soldiers a large black shadow appeared. Then to their horror, the massive jaw of a giant fish with filled with sharp teeth burst out of the water and swallowed the entire group, who screams din shock and surprise but were unable to escape in time. Jaco burst out of the water but upon seeing more men approaching ducked back under.

Roshi was tiring. he found that every blow he landed on one was now followed up by a punch to him from another or sometimes the same. Fortunately Krillin and 18 arrived and began helping him, followed by Tien, Yamcha and Chiatzou. Jaco also joined in to fight alongside Krillin.

Krillin: I don't know you but you've got some moves.

Krillin elbowed a henchman in the stomach. Jaco moved a punch out of the way and plunged his flattened hand into the chest of an attacker. It created a bulge form the back of his armor. He used the one handed grab of the arm to direct the soldier to the ground and then brought his foot down on him.

Jaco:the feelings mutual. Who are you?

Krillin: I'm just an earthling that knows how to fight.

The two went back to back as more soldiers approached.

Jaco:really? I thought you were too strong and too funny looking to be from here.

Krillin: Hey!

The two leaped out to attack the nearest foes.

King Cold: The yard stronger than I thought.

Cooler: What do you propose father?

Cold: They seem to be tiring

Cooler turned to look behind him and Cold did the same.

Cold: ah. Our reinforcements have informed.

There was an army approaching but it was not their own as they had expected. It was an armada of Saiyans,and it was massive. It quickly began overwhelming the soldiers that were nearest to them. Cooler and King Cold reacted in surprise.

Cold: It's time for plan B.

The two walked towards their ship. Bran, the newly born fusion of Pra and Pan saw them and fired a blast at the ship. It exploded. Bran then descended in front of the two frost Demons.

Bran:alright, who's first.

"We are"

From the fire of the ship. two figures emerged. It was Bardock and Raditz, neither of whom either half of Bran recognized.

Bran:Who are you guys. I mean...you look like Goku but you can't be him. Where did you two even come from?

We were in some kind of machine that prevented us from going Super Saiyan then there was a blast that destroyed our prison.

Cooler:Well there goes our hostages. Why did we even take them alive?

Cold: I intended to use them as hostages against the Saiyans and Son Goku should it come down to that.

Cooler transformed into his fifth form.

Cooler:And now its too later for that.

Bran transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Raditz: that is so unfair.

Bran and Raditz attacked Cooler the fight moved to the fighters flying through the air above the water, causing ripples below them. Bardock prepared to fight Cold.

Cold: You lost our first fight. Insanity is trying the same thing again and expecting a different result.

Bardock: You shouldn't have let me live.

Cold: I let you live to ask you a question.

Bardock:what question?

Cold: You claim to see the future, and you claim to have seen my fate. Tell me then. who kills me? you?

Bardock: Kills you? I never said anything about someone killing you.

Cold:what?

Bardock: I only said you die.

Cold: So I win.

Bardock: I didn't say that either.

Cold:...Very well.

The other Saiyans, including Bardock's squad land next to him. Other flew to the aid of the Z fighters and quickly began overwhelming the rival forces. Cold lifted a finger and a small death ball formed.

Bardock:Stop him!?

PLANET VEGETA  
Goku sensed the energy and panicked. Him and Vegeta were exhausted from the fighting.

Goku: Vegeta! I have to go!

Vegeta:Then Go! Hurry back!

EARTH

Goku appeared on earth and turned to see King Cold slamming his fist and extend finger into the ground.

Goku:Nooooo!

Goku charged and so did 18 when she noticed but neither got there in time and there was a massive explosion, however instead of obliterating everything as they had expected. Many of the Z fighters and the soldiers were sent flying back by the blast which pushed smoke into the air. It took a moment for the Z fighters to recover. Goku was the first to recover and looked at where King Cold had been. The smoke cleared and King Cold was gone.

Goku:huh? Where'd he go!?

Goku sensed Cold's ki and realized this was a bluff. Cold was after something on the planet and would not blow it up. He was actually heading towards the Z sword imbedded in the earth.

Goku:He's heading to the Z sword! Stop him!

The Z fighters were shocked by this. 18 was the first to respond and she ran directly towards Cold's position. Cold grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the ground.18 delivered a punch to the galactic emperor that sent him crashing into a nearby mountain. 18 tried to pick up the sword but to no avail. The other Z fighters arrive and approached Cold's position. He was on his knees and heavily injured from 18's one hit. He knew he didn't stand a chance. Goku was also gonna go after Cold but he sensed that Bran was heavily injure and near death. Raditz was also fighting Cooler but like Bran he was being easily beaten. Another Saiyan was also having difficulty with Cooler. Two Super Saiyans could actually make a difference against Cooler's armored form but Goku needed to act fast. Bran was slammed onto a rock. Cooler was standing over her and was about to slam down his arms in a brutal attack. Goku used instant transmission to appear in front of Cooler and with one punch sent Cooler flying with enough force that he hurled through space towards planet Vegeta.

PLANET VEGETA  
Trunks teleported onto Planet Vegeta. He was deep in thought again.

Trunks:I read ahead again. I wasn't supposed to but I suppose with everything that's happening I couldn't resist. I suppose I was forbidden from looking to see what happens in the future because I could see horrible things happening. Things that are supposed to happen, but what I saw I felt that I had to prevent.

He spotted Gohan and Vegeta fighting.

Trunks:I'm not too late.

He flew in towards the two fighters locked in an intense battle, but then he turned and saw something hurling towards them. it came crashing into the planning leaving a massive crater that blew away the fighting Gohan and Vegeta, but the two were locked in the battle and paid no attention to the newcomer. The newcomer stood up and Trunks identified him as Cooler. Cooler spotted him.

Cooler:you...

Cooler's mind flashbacked to when he was Metal Cooler on Namek fighting Goku, Vegeta and Trunks as Super saiyans as they were obliterating his army. Trunks recognized him as well and drew his sword. Cooler stood in the way of Trunks and the fighting Saiyans.

Trunks:Fate has a sense of humor. You're the only one in your family that I didn't kill.

He turned to look a the fighting. Both Saiyans were exhausted yet determine to win.

Trunks: But I don't have time for this.

Trunks went Super Saiyan 2 and charged at Cooler, landing a blow which shattered the bone around Cooler's mouth. It knocked him dow but did not kill him. Trunks continued to charge forward but Cooler grabbed him by the ankle and delivered a kick propelling him through the air. He chose to ignore this and flew towards the other Saiyans. Cooler fired several ki blasts and Trunks turned around to deflect all of them. However Cooler had flown up and fired more blasts. Trunks realized they were fired at the fighting Gohan and Vegeta and deflected all the blasts with his hands. Cooler attacked Trunks from behind with his own sword, his now exposed teeth grinding. Trunks caught the blade one handed without even turning.

Trunks: It really is a habit that runs in the family.

He turned and delivered a punch to the gut.

Trunks:You've tried all your dirty tricks didn't you?

Cooler fell backwards to the ground. He rose his head up only for his sword to stab directly through his eye, going through the armor he was wearing and emerging out the other end. He dropped dead immediately after and Trunks pulled his sword out. He then flew towards the group.

EARTH  
18 was locked in battle with Cold. He was being tossed around by 18's hits before Cold managed to catch her fist and pull her down. Arale also jumped in and landed a blow to Cold's face. They leaped out of the way and Roshi fired a Kamehameha. Goku and Krillin leaped to his side as did Goten. Tien and the others surrounded Cold and fire their strongest attacks at Cold. He held back them all but possibly in vain as the power weakened him. He was forced to change into his next form.

Spike grew out of Cold's shoulders,head and elbows. The spikes formed Cold's own version of Cooler's armored form. However he continued to transform. He was now several stories tall with a spiked bony tail and four arms.

Bardock: I didn't know Frost Demons could reach such power.

Goku:He's on an entirely different level now. We need Vegeta for this.

He prepared to use instant transmission but Bran grabbed onto him. Bardock spotted Cold firing a ki blast at Goku's position and leaped at them to get them out of the way. All of them vanished at the exact moment the ki blast made contact with them.

PLANET VEGETA  
The group teleported onto the planet's surface. Bardock had just tackled them out of the way. The beam continued to travel and caused a massive explosion nearby that seemed to explode with the force of an atom bomb, blowing some of the group into separate directions. Bardock had managed rescue Bran but the blast had hit Goku head on and managed to injure him, though he was already wounded from his battle with the possessed Gohan, still fighting somewhere on the planet. Bardock grabbed Goku as he fell.

Bardock: He's alright. Go find your fathers.

Bran didn't know who this person was or how he knew about her but she listened anyway and flew towards the diminishing ki of Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan was overpowering Vegeta. He had little ki left, only enough left for a very powerful attack. Gohan was beating down on his, pummeling him into the ground with his fists. With all he could muster he weakly lifted his hands to Gohan's chest.

Vegeta:I'm sorry.

This made the possessed Gohan pause.

Gohan: Sorry?sorry for what?

He had failed to notice Vegeta raising his hands.

Bran got close enough to see Gohan and Vegeta and elsewhere so did Trunks.

What happened next became burned in their mind.

Vegeta fired a blast directly into Gohan's chest.

He fell back onto the ground. Vegeta collapsed. Trunks flew forwards and caught Gohan. He was speaking rapidly.

Trunks:Gohan! Hang on. We can get you help.

He shouted to sky

Trunks:Supreme Kai! Take Gohan back to to the Time !

Supreme Kai: Trunks...

Trunks:Do it now!

Supreme Kai:...It's too late.

Trunks:...what?

Supreme Kai: I'm sorry...He's gone.

Trunks stood there shocked and then fell to his knees. Bran was stuck in emotional turmoil.

"...Dad?"

The two became unfused in an instant and were knocked back. The two unfused girls ran to their respective fathers. Sad music seemed to play. Trunks was crying. In that instant it began to rain. In reality, it was the chemical meant to destroy the "Baby" virus coming down was rain. Trunks failed to notice a grey slime exiting from Gohan's ear and going into the ground to escape the increasing downpour. Trunks then, with tears still in his eyes seemed to become serious.

Trunks: No. i'm not giving up. We can save him. We WILL say him!

Supreme Kai's voice was heard.

Supreme Kai: Trunks. What you're asking is impossible. We can't alter the flow the time, without causing serious damage to the time stream. There are no Dragonballs anymore, and no senzu beans.

Trunks:I'll find a way. Just take him to the time nest.

A blue light engulfed Gohan and he was lifted into the sky. Pan flew to her father but he vanished just as she reached him. She instead turned her attention Trunks and stopped in front of him, tugging at his leg.

Pan:Where did Dad go!?

Trunks:I'll take you to him once everything's over. Just trust me. He'll be ok. I promise.

Supreme Kai's voice could be heard in Trunks head but not to Pan.

Supreme Kai: Trunks. Please don't lie to children.

Pan: You look like Trunks and that guy looks like grandpa.

She pointed to Bardock. Bardock was looking off into Earth in the distance. Something was heading towards them. He recognized it as a Death Ball.

Bardock:I have to go!

Bardock shouted to Trunks, who nodded.

Trunks:So Do I. Cold is on Earth. I have to stop him.

He turned to Pan.

Pan:Are you from another universe?

Trunks:Actually yeah. I'll see you later Pan.

He vanished. Cold was on Earth holding his hand out as the Death Ball flew towards Planet Vegeta. On the planet itself, Bardock became a Super Saiyan and flew out to the approaching death Ball to try holding it back. Cold crossed his arms, small tiny death balls appeared on each of his fingertips and went flying at the Planet. The Z fighters such as 18,Trunks, and Goten knocked the Death Balls in separate directions away from both the planet and the earth. However, this was only a diversion as Cold flew towards the Z sword. Trunks teleported in and spotted his younger self nearby.

Trunks:hey you!

Younger Trunks:...me?

Trunks:Yes you! Stop Cold!

The Younger Trunks turned and saw Cold heading towards the sword. He was closer and flew towards it, grabbing it. The Trunks from the Future reached him and the two flew towards King cold. As they soared towards him, their back met and they held their swords in the same pose. Cold was sliced in half by the two Trunks. Cold stood there before the damage became apparent. One of Cold's legs fell off, follow day his tail and then all of his arms in different places, one in the socket, one at the elbow, one lost its hand,and the last one lost its fingers. One of the arms fell apart into slices similar to a salami or cucumber that had been cut into pieces with a knife. Cold then fell forward. Dead. Trunks smiled but then turned to see his younger self holding half the broken Z sword.

wait...HALF THE BROKEN Z SWORD!

A bright light came from the hilt half the younger trunks was holding and when it glowed in its entirety, he dropped it as if it was hot. It hit the ground and the light emerged from it to float above. The flash extended out and dissipated. This had not happened when Old Kai was released though it may have been because more power was being unleashed. Piccolo collapsed to the ground from the light. Videl and Krillin caught him and helped him up but he was too weak. The light slowly took the shape of golden frieza.

PLANET VEGETA

Pan was trying to wake up her grandpa while Bra was trying to wake up had returned to the Time Nest to look after Gohan and hopefully save his life. Both Goku and Vegeta finally woke up. Bra and Vegeta headed to meet with Goku.

Goku:uhh what did I miss?

Pan:Grampa! Dad got hurt!

Goku:What! Is he ok?

Pan opened her mouth to speak but someone interrupted her.

Bra: Trunks took off to get him some help.

Pan turned to see Bra helping carry Vegeta. She moved two of her fingers across her mouth, imitating an invisible zipper going across it. Goku seemed to be confused by this. Pan looked away, unsure whether or not to follow up on this idea but she decided that her dad would probably be ok and chose not to bring up Vegeta's possible murder of him to her grandfather.

Goku:oh...ok.

Goku turned and saw Bardock trying to hold back the Death Ball.

Goku:wow...that guy looks really strong.

Vegeta became annoyed.

Vegeta:that...guy...is you father.

Goku:wow really?!

Vegeta: Did you even look at him!?

Goku:hmm...well now that I think about he does look a lot like Raditz.

Vegeta fell backwards in response, though this may have been from exhaustion.

On Earth, The light finally faded and Frieza stood there in his golden form. Piccolo mustered enough strength to look up.

Piccolo:It's too late.

In Space, Bardock found the weight of the death ball suddenly light. He looked to his side and saw his son Goku holding the Death ball back.

Goku:Hi Dad!

He pushed it away into space where it exploded. Bardock hugged Goku, which surprised him. Once this was done both Saiyans sensed something and turned to look towards earth, sensing the massive Ki.

On Planet Vegeta, Vegeta was being helped up by Bra as he woke up.

Bra:Uub did the same thing when he saw me fuse for some reason.

Vegeta gasped upon sensing the strong ki of Golden Frieza.

Goku:We need to do something.

Bardock:Like what?

Goku thought for a moment and then looked around to the other Saiyans:Bardock,Vegeta,Bra and Pan.

Goku:There are five of us. In order to do this I need 5 pure hearted Saiyans.

Bra:What's he doing?

Vegeta:He's going to try to become a Super Saiyan God.

Pan:Can He do that?

Goku:You were able to lend me your energy before you were even born. Now it's our only chance.

They all looked at each other and nodded before joining hands.

Vegeta:It was only temporary last time.

Goku:Then we make it count.

A red glow engulfed them.

EARTH

Golden Frieza stood there triumphantly.

Frieza:And Now that Im out I will waste no time on destroying this pathetic planet and everyone on it!

Frieza lifted his finger into the air above his head and charged a death ball. Everyone including Frieza's defeated men gasped. However someone grabbed Frieza's hand as he lifted it up, crushing it and making Frieza react in pain. The tiny Deathball exploded harmlessly. Frieza look back and then let out a yelp of surprise and terror. It was a Super Saiyan God.

Frieza:wh...what are you! You insolent monkey what have you become!?

Goku: I'm not a monkey.

Frieza pointed his other hand at Goku's forehead, leaving only inches away from touching. He fired a finger beam and knocked Goku's head back but did not hurt him. He snapped his head forward. He then shouted while powering up.

Goku:I AM A GOD!


	33. God vs Golden

**Battle of Gods 2: God vs Golden**

Goku got into a fighting stance while hovering in the air. Frieza in his Golden form did the same. Goku's aura grew to surround him like a raging fire. They stared at each other and did not move for some time before Goku flew towards Frieza. Frieza stood there before blocking the punch and countering with a punch of his own to Goku's gut, knocking the wind out of him. He struck Goku win the face and sent him flying into a mountain, which he crashed through. Frieza fired his finger beam repeatedly like fire from a machine gun upon the trail made by Goku's travel through the rock. This kicked up dust, making it difficult to see the Saiyan. This was followed by massive explosion from where the beam had hit. The Dust floated into the air and descended down the cliffside. Goku emerged and frieza huffed. Goku charged forward but before he landed a hit he vanished to Frieza's confusion. He reappeared above Frieza and just as the frost Demon looked up GOku brough this fists down upon his neck. He was knocked down into the water below. There was nothing then the area frieza had fallen began to boil. There was a burst and the Tyrant emerged and charged toward Goku again. He tried to kick him but the Saiyan blocked it. However another kick landed and sent Goku into a cliffside. This time frieza did not hesitate and flew again at the Saiyan. they locked grip and slammed their heads together, gritting their teeth. Frieza smiled and spun the saiyan upside down before kneeing him in the stomach. However Goku countered by kneeing frieza in the face. He recovered quickly and the fight turn into a blur of punches. The battle caused tidal waves in the water below. Frieza again overpowered the Saiyan and sent him flying. He then flew after hima nd the fighters traveled across the planet until Goku touched down inside an inactive Volcano. He charged again and tried to deliver two punches but frieza dodged them with a simple move of his head. He landed a blow of his own of Goku's cheek. Goku tried to retaliate but frieza continued to land hit after hit. From the spectators all they could see were the shockwaves from the fight. After some time Frieza was not tired at all while Goku was bruised all over, panting and struggling to keep himself standing.

PLANET VEGETA  
Vegeta: Dammit! he might not be able to keep this up! The super saiyan God form is going to run out and even with it he's losing. We have to do something.

Bra: Like what?

Vegeta pondered.

Vegeta:can we do the ritual again, but focus it on me?

Pan: I thought we needed five good hearted Saiyans to perform the ritual.

Bardock: there's only four of us on this planet.

Vegeta: then let's head to earth and get another Saiyan!

EARTH

Goku:you sure...you...wanna...keep going?

Goku said jokingly at his current state and Frieza's stronger presence.

Goku: You just got a new life and I'd hate for you to waste it.

Frieza got angry. Goku flew upwards and frieza followed him, a punch of Goku missed Frieza's cheek but cut him enough to draw the Tyrant's purple blood. He stared at the cheek for a moment before trying to land punch which Goku blocked. Goku landed a kick squarely on frieze's face. The Frost Demon tried to respond in kind but goku caught the leg and punched Frieza in the gut hard enough to make him fall forward in pain and even let out a cry of agony. Got then flew away across the ocean followed by Frieza. Got flew upwards, firing a barrage of Ki blasts downward but frieza appeared behind him and managed to surprise the Saiyan. Goku kneed Frieza in the stomach and both fighters were plunged into the ocean. Goku tried to come up for air but felt Frieza's tail pulling his leg down. He tried repeatedly to punch and kick him off. He was unable to hold his breath any longer and Frieza smiled, firing a finger beam directly into Goku's face,creating an explosion underwater. Goku panicked as he had opened his mouth underwater and couldn't concentrate while drowning to use instant transmission. He mustered all his strength and flew upwards, knowing Frieza was following him. Frieza was letting out a yell of anger that sounds almost primal. He began firing several red death saucers, a move similar to the Destructo Disc use day Krillin. Goku barely dodged each of these, almost panicking at how close they came. He jumped over one and another cut part of his sleeve. Frieza released several spherical projectiles which Goku dodged and even kicked back at him. This was only a distraction, Frieza landed a punch on Goku's jaw which stuck there. The Saiyan slowly turned to face Frieza. This shocked the Tyrant and made him gasp in fear.

Frieza:What the?

Goku slowly lifted his hand in the shape of a fist to frieza and with a slight bit of force Hit Frieza with enough power to wind him. Frieza started fighting back but Goku countered. He spun and kicked Frieza in the face. Goku then got his hands into a stance.

Goku: kaaaaameeeeeeeehaaaaameeeeeeeeHAAAAAA!

Frieza caught the beam and tried to hold it back. but the beam grew in size. He screamed as the blast overtook him and he was sent crashing into the ocean. There was a massive blast of energy and then silence. It was at that time that Goku's god form chose to wear off. Frieza emerged exhausted, dragging himself upon a small rock. He was breathing heavily.

Goku:It's over. Now get out of here and live to fight another day.

Frieza got mad again.

Goku:I'll be here for a rematch when you're ready I promise.

Frieza finally yelled out in rage.

Frieza: Daaaammmmmnnnnn Yoooooooooouuuuu!Whhhhhhhyyyyyy!

His shouts caused ripples in the late around him that made the water form a spiral around him, destroying the land around Frieza.

Frieza: This shouldn't be happening! I'm Lord Frieza!

Rocks began to rain down upon the ground as a result of the damage caused by the Tyrant's temper tantrum. The Z fighters were buried but they quickly emerged out of the rubble. Frieza fell to his knees and placed his hand son the ground from exhaustion and shame. Goku appeared before him using instant Transmission. The Saiyan smirked.

Goku:huh guess you were only...

a beam hit Goku in the chest. He gasped, coughed blood and thelslwoly collapsed to the ground, lifeless.

Frieza laughed evilly. The Z fighters were in shock. They all turned to the direction of the blast and saw King Cold standing there with his finger raised. He was near death. despite this he managed to smile. frieza did as well when he spotted him.

Frieza: Father...thank you.

King Cold: You are very Welcome.

Friez did something unexpected and fired a small death ball into Cold's chest. It didn't pierce through him but rather hovered in place. Cold was then lifted into the air. His eyes widened.

Cold:What are you doing!?

Frieza: I have surpassed you father, and without the Saiyan in my way there is no one else who can stop me. I have no need for you.

Cold let out a yell of anger before he exploded. Krillin impulsively tugged at his collar from a bad memory. Frieza lowered his hand and then turned back to Goku. He began to kick him in the stomach repeatedly. Goku screamed in agony. Frieza stopped after some time, then flipped got around. He ha passed out and Frieza began to stomp on him more.

Frieza: Wake up! You need to be awake! I need to hear you scream!

The Frost Demon crushed Goku's arm, twisting in his foot as he did so and Goku did indeed scream. Frieza then kicked him into a wall.

Frieza: You overconfidence is your weakness just look at you now!

The Tyrant looked towards Goku's friends, thinking to himself.

Frieza: That's odd. They haven't done anything to try and save him. They're all just standing there in a circle .

Vegeta: This might be our only chance! Pan, Bra and Bardock are on Planet Vegeta performing the same ritual but its only three, we need five pure hearted Saiyans. Goten,Trunks, Other trunks, get over here.

Vegeta was counting.

Damn that's still not enough. We need one more.

Bulma:found one

Vegeta turned and saw Bulma arriving with Vegeta's brother Tarble and his wife in a hover car.

Bulma: Didn't forget about you dear old brother did you?

Vegeta mustered a small smile.

The ritual was performed and there was a red flash.

Frieza raised his hand to Goku.

Frieza: I've indulged myself long enough,Now to finish the job.

"FRIEZA!"

The Tyrant turned out of curiosity and saw Vegeta standing there.

Frieza: If you're going to try to pledge loyalty to me can it wait until after I've killed him?...unless...You'd like to kill him.

Vegeta walked in front of Goku and turned to look at him

Goku:hey...best buddy...

Vegeta then looked at Frieza.

Vegeta: For the longest time it was my rivalry with this man that kept me going, but I've changed since then. I see you haven't changed a bit. Now I'm going to pulverize you until there's nothing left.

The Saiyan Prince turned to the others.

Vegeta: We don't have Senzu Beans so you'll have to get Goku out of here.

Killin:right!...wait...Did you just call him Goku?

Vegeta didn't answer.

Frieza:Ha! You think you can beat me!? You're insane! You're no Super Saiyan God!

Vegeta began to transform and yelled as he did so, his hair turned red and glowed. Frieza took a step back in fear.

Vegeta: Now...I too have the power of a God!

Frieza fired a ball of energy at Vegeta but he simply smacked it away. frieza unleashed a barrage but Vegeta simply walked through it.

Vegeta: I'm sending you back to Hell!

Frieza: You're threats are as empty as you're title. All hail Vegeta! Prince of no one.

"That's not true"

The Frost Demon looked up and was horrified at the presence of all the other Saiyans. The army had finished wiping out the last of Frieza's forces, corpses laid across the planet in various cities and in the vacuum of space. Vegeta charged and delivered a punch to the gut to the Frost Demon, perhaps one more painful than the one he received upon bring surrounded by the revived race he had obliterated. Frieza tried to land a punch but Vegeta imitated a boxed and dodged the hits before delivering a hit to the jaw. Each blow made the Tyrant pause before he resumed attacked. Vegeta now seemed to be taunting him. Frieza was slammed into a wall with a swift kick. The hit actually managed to revert him back to his normal form which enraged him further when he realized this. He tried to walk forward but promptly fell.

Frieza:thi...this can't be real...This is not the way this ends!

He began punching the ground.

Vegeta:At least try to face you're death with some dignity...and don't think of coming back again.

Vegeta charged his attack.

Frieza smiled before the end.

Frieze: Fine...you can all go to Hell without me!

He brought his fist down but before he could do so Goku's familiar hand stopped him, confusing both Frieza and Vegeta. The blast was redirected into the sky.

Goku:Get off the planet!

Goku brought his other fist Frieza's chin and with enough force sent frieza straight into space. there was a massive ripple in the air before Goku flew straight up and Vegeta did the same.

Vegeta: What the hell was that!? This was my fight!

Goku: He's not dead so it might still be.

Vegeta: You stay here. I'll handle this.

Goku:what!? why?

Vegeta: Because I'm still a Super Saiyan God!

Goku:huh? What do you mean?

Vegeta: You're not a Super Saiyan God anymore!

Goku:what!?

Goku looked at himself

Goku: But I still feel it.

Vegeta: You can retain God Ki!

Goku: I guess.

Vegeta: Then let's finish Frieza off once and for all!

Vegeta flew off. Goku stood for a moment confused by this before flying off in pursuit of Vegeta.

PLANET VEGETA  
made his way to the planet's core. The wish that revived the planet was to revive "Planet Tuffle" which was the planet's name before the Saiyans took it over. As a result it was revived as a series of ruined buildings. Fortunately for Myuu one thing survived, and that was the hollowed out core of the planet containing the liquid metal. He had never activated it. He was only successful on activating the sphere on New Namek. The liquid sphere he was now seeing would serve him well. A Liquid metal creature dripped from the ceiling, having escaped death at the hands of the rains that were coming down on the planet. It imitated a raindrop and fell directly on Myuu. He realized what was happening and struggled to protect his own mind but in vain. Soon he stopped resisting and was completely under the control of his own creation: Baby.

"I had to make sure."

Myuu turned around and saw Trunks with his sword drawn. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and charged but it was too late. All Myuu had to do was raise his hands and fall backwards. Trunks reached him but Myuu fell backwards into the liquid, becoming absorbed by it. The sphere then began to move. Trunks took off running just as the Liquid metal in the sphere reached out in a form similar to a total wave. He escaped to the surface but the liquid followed. Trunks sent a message

Trunks:Dad! We have a problem!

Vegeta: Not now son!

Vegeta was still in Earth's orbit, his pause gave Goku enough time to get closer to the fleeing Frieza, though Goku was grabbing his side in pain.

Trunks: Myuu activated the substance in the center of Planet Vegeta. If we don't stop it now he'll overrun the planet.

Vegeta:Tha sounds like a problem!

Trunks:I know!

Vegeta:Wait...I Have an idea!

ORBIT  
Frieza was on the run, exiting earth's orbit. He was injured and too exhausted to fight. He turned toward Earth and saw Goku stopping a moment before he exited the stratosphere. The Tyrant smiled and then charged a Deathball to hurl at the planet and the Saiyan. He hurled it and Goku caught it. Both fighters were exhausted. Frieza stopped to catch his breath, while Goku had difficulty holding back the Deathball.

Frieza: Evidently you haven't realized it yet.

Frieza smiled despite his injured state.

Goku:realized what!?

Frieza: You god form. It ran out sometime ago. So whoever regains their super form first wins.

Frieza fired a finger blast at the Deathball and it got larger. The earth's sky went dark, and mountains shattered with the force. The Z fighters on earth remained awestruck. Goku struggled to hold it back.

Goku:something's wrong...why does this feel so familiar.

His mind went back to when he fought Beerus as a Super Saiyan. He had passed out just as Beerus was about to destroy the earth. It was th last time he saw the God of Destruction and his advisor.

Everything went black...but in that darkness Chi Chi appeared shouting his name, followed by all of Goku's friends, past and present shouting his name to encourage him. His body went limp and he fell. then his eyes snapped back to life, he jumped back into a stance and there was an explosion of energy. This had not happened before.

Goku:actually...I have realized that.

Frieza:what!?

Goku:and I remember.

There was a burst of red energy from the Saiyan. and the Deathball seemed to be absorbed into him. Goku was back in his base form.

Frieza: How did you do that!

Goku:I'm not exactly sure myself.

Goku then flew in to attack Frieza. He landed a hit on the shocked Tyrant's jaw, but Frieza punched him in the gut in response.

Vegeta flew in and sent Frieza flying into space with a punch, sending him crashing into Planet Vegeta, leaving a massive crater on the planet. Vegeta turned to face Goku.

Vegeta: Kakarot! Baby's back! We need to destroy Planet Vegeta! Trunks is getting all the Saiyans off the planet! We have to hurry now!

Vegeta flew out to space and punched Frieza in the stomach while he was still embedded into the planet. With two blows, Vegeta shattered Frieza's kneecaps, making it so that the Tyrant could never walk again

He followed this up with several repetitive punches, the punches not only smash Frieza further into the ground but also began to move Planet Vegeta with every hit further and further into space. Goku remained in orbit, stretching his hand just out of the stratosphere. It felt cold.

Goku:Can I breathe in space?...well...only one way to find out.

Goku took a deep breath and held it with puffed up cheeks. He flew out into the vacuum and joined Vegeta in punching on Frieza and shifting the planet. Goku was able to breathe thanks to the atmosphere around Planet Vegeta. If he was smarter he'd have questioned how a planet without trees could have oxygen but he did not. Vegeta would tell him it was because the machines created one.

Vegeta:ready Kakarot!

Goku:ready!

The two Saiyans flew outward and charged their strongest attacks.

Goku:Kame...ha...me..ha!  
Vegeta:Galick Gun!

The two blasts flew through space. Frieza screamed firs tin fear and then in pain as the blasts hit him and sent him and the planet he was on flying through space at a fast speed. Planet Vegeta flew passed Venus and Mercury and directly towards the sun. Frieza felt it start to build up. His mind flash back to the moment he had destroyed planet Vegeta. He continued screaming.

"Hurts doesn't it.

Frieza turned to see the alternate Trunks standing next to him.

Trunks:You're going to die on the very planet you destroyed long ago.

Frieza:You came to mock me you monkey!

Trunks: Actually I came to offer you a way out.

Frieza:what!

Trunks:I can transport you to a different time. It's going to be somewhere I choose though. Only for em to do it, you're going to have to beg...

Frieza:DO IT DO IT PLEASE! I AM LORD FRIEZA. I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!

Frieza then vanished in a burst of energy just as Planet Vegeta was destroyed by the sun.

Frieza opened his eyes and found himself in another strangely similar looking planet. Except the apparent danger had passed. She looked around with his mouth open in surprise. He then started to laugh evilly that then burst into full laughter.

Frieza: I DID IT! I DID IT! I...

"Lord Frieza?! Are you ok?"

He turned to look to his right and saw Saiyans in the old armor...wait. He turned to his right and a massive burst of energy in the shape of a column emerged form the planet follow day others in more quantity. The columns got closer and closer. Frieza turned to his right and saw Saiyans fleeing out of the way of similar columns that were getting closer. He let out a scream and then the planet he was on exploded.

Somewhere out in space a tyrant was laughing maniacally,blissfully unaware.

"What beautiful fireworks! look at them! Zarbon! Dodoria! Look at them! Aren't they splendid!?"


	34. The End of Time

It was a few days following Frieza's defeat. Things were going back to normal. There were still escapees from Hell out there in the universe and even on earth but there was now a massive movement organized by Trunks and the Time Patrol. They knew when the criminals would strike and took advantage of this to ambush as many as they could. The Z fighters aided the effort not just on earth but also on other planets. Trillin was away that day. Android 18, her daughter Marron, Goten and Trunks were in a car on their way to meet to collect the money for throwing the last round of the tournament. It was a trip she had made with Goten and trunks before and the two were retelling their story to Marron, who was one of the few who had not heard it.

Trunks:And that's how we beat Bio Broly

Marron: That sounds ridiculous!

Goten:No it's true! 18 tell them!

Lazuli:My name is Lazuli.

Trunks:Lazuli! tell them.

Lazuli: It wasn't Broly...

Everyone else turned to her.

Lazuli: It was Cell.

Marron:Wow really!?

Goten: What?

Trunks:No it wasn't!

Lazuli:Some scientist tried to clone Cell, apparently they got their hands on the corpse of a Cell Jr. they thought they could create a new being from it. They tricked into fighting it. Thanks to him we were there to fight that thing. Luckily the thing was destroyed by Sunlight. Guess it hadn't been fully created yet.

Goten:wait...so you keep the ending of the story the same then why do you not just say it was Broly.

Lazuli:It wasn't Broly. Videl told me about how you two would wet yourselves or wake up crying in fear of Broly for years. I don't think you even feared Buu as much as him.

EARLIER, YEAR 775  
Trunks:Dad there's a monster under my bed!

The young Trunks was in bed screaming. The door slammed open and Vegeta stood there.

Vegeta: Trunks...if there was a monster under you bed...I WOULD DESTROY IT LIKE I DO ALL MY ENEMIES!

Trunks:wh..what about Go...

Vegeta:ALL MY ENEMIES!

MEANWHILE...

Goten:Dad there's a monster under my bed!

Goku appeared in the room via instant transmission.

Goku:Wow really?! Where?

He peaked under the bed and lifted it up. Goten flew off.

Goku:Mister Monster? Hello? Wanna fight? I'm Goku. I am the hope of the Universe.

He then put the bed down and scratched the back of his head.

Goku:aah. There's no monster there.I'm so disappointed.

PRESENT  
Goten and Trunks went silent for the rest of the car finally arrived in front of Satan's mansion and entered the building.

Lazuli: You three wait here. I'll be out in a moment.

Lazuli walked into the room where was waiting in a robe and with a glass of red wine.

Lazuli: I'm sure you probably hate doing this meeting so let's make this quick.

Satan: Actually I'm here to offer you something else.

Lazuli: I'm listening.

Satan: I've grown too old to continue fighting. I'm planning on retiring. I'd like you to take over running everything for me. Not just the role of world Champion and not just the prize money. My entire empire.

Lazuli:you're serious! but why?

Satan:I've built it all on a lie. I know you need the money so at least it'll do some good for you and your daughter.

Lazuli:a lie? You befriended Majin Buu! one of the most dangerous threats ever to exist. If you didn't help none of us would be here. Not to mention you took a hit from both Perfect Cell and Kid Buu and survived. Not bad for an ordinary human.

Satan:Thanks. But I've made up my mind. I want it to be you.

Lazuli:why not Goku?

Satan: Because the people need a champion who's human. They're not ready to accept someone who's an alien, or half alien just yet. I hope the time will come one day where the illusion of Hercule Satan world champion can be revealed but its not today.

Lazuli: But i'm an android?

Satan:You are a mother, you are a human. the people have seen you fight me and almost win twice. I think you're the perfect person. So what do you say?

held out his hand. 18 looked at it before taking the hand, and the two shook.

The hand shake shifted in time and location. Instead of being in a mansion it was now before a masive crowd of people applauding. Vegeta leaned on a wall nearby along with Goku who was nearby. The World Tournament announcer presented something and he pulled the large white sheet to reveal a large statue of Hercule Satan, his arms raised in victory. The crowd cheered. Goku and Vegeta were joined by Trunks.

Vegeta: They should be building statues to us. They all know me and Kakarot are the ones who defeated Frieza, Cell,Majin Buu, and Baby. Why do they continue to worship this fool?

Trunks: It's like he said. It will take time

Vegeta: Oh that's right. You've seen the Future. So tell me. When will the people of this planet be ready to accept their true saviors.

Trunks: You know, how about I show you.

FURTHER INTO THE TIME NEST  
Pan, Videl and Goten were looking at the unconscious Gohan.

Pan:how's he doing.

Supreme Kai of Time didn't want to lie to a child, especially after yelling at Trunks for doing the same thing.

Supreme Kai: He's dead. But we might be able to save him. You see, the time nest is in a parallel universe. it's just that I put a field around this area so that time it wouldn't be affected by any changes in time. We are located in the otherworld. If you look outside you can see Snake Way.

BACK TO GOKU,VEGETA AND TRUNKS  
Goku: You took Frieza out of time and killed him in Planet Vegeta's destruction.

Vegeta:WHAT!?

Goku:Wouldn't that make two Friezas.

Vegeta:WHAT!?

Trunks:Well you see...

ELSEWHERE  
Supreme Kai of Time: When a time traveller dies they are sent to the afterlife of whatever time period they died in. Gohan was near death but died when we brought him here. Which means he should be at the Check in station of this universe and time right now.

GOKU,VEGETA,AND TRUNKS  
Trunks: Before I went back to your time I checked in the records to see how Frieza died. I found that the check in station had put down Frieza's name twice. At first I thought this was a mistake but I checked and it turns out the station only puts down a person's first death since the Dragonballs would go centuries without being used before the Dragon radar was invented.

Goku:Well How can there be two Friezas?

Trunks guided them to the repaired room full of scrolls. He showed them a scroll of Frieza with a mechanized half sealed in an organic pod hanging from a tree surrounded by singing stuffed animals. He was screaming in agony.

Trunks:After I killed Frieza this was his fate. In a different path in time he would have been resurrected and you would have fought him but here he only escaped once, which is when you fought him recently. According to some sources he was found with his robotic half by his father, then they used the technology aboard once of their ships to return him too normal.

Goku:what? But Frieza escaped from Hell before and he didn't look like that.

Trunks: The authority of Hell took extra precautions to remove the future Frieza's power and his memory of using it. They wouldn't tell me who was powerful enough to remove Golden Frieza's powers like that but the Frieza of the future was left with only the memories matching his original life. He didn't know the extent of his power. He managed to tap into some of it and tried to escape Hell along with Cell and the Ginyu force sometime later.

Goku:oh yeah I remember that. Me and Pikkon stopped him.

Trunks:He tried it again when Janemba attacked but Gohan destroyed him easily. After that he was sent "elsewhere". I've no idea where he is now.

Trunks: Why the hell did you transport him through time!? I could've finally destroyed him.

Trunks: I had to preserve the timeline!

Vegeta: Screw you and your timelines!We needed your help! I'm going to make sure that whoever has Frieza now is going to finish him once and for all. But first I made a promise. Take me to your mother. Take me to your universe's Bulma.

Trunks was about to say something but Goku interrupted.

Goku:yeah about that...

Supreme Kai of Time:Trunks!

All three Saiyans turned to face the approaching Supreme Kai of Time along with Pan,Videl, Goten and Chi Chi approaching.

Supreme Kai of Time: There's an anomaly. Someone is destroying your home universe.

Trunks:what!? but I thought...

Goku: I thought...That Universe was safe!...yeah like Trunks told me.

Trunks spoke in whispers to the Supreme Kai of time.

Trunks: I thought you sent the exploding 17 to my universe and destroyed it.

Supreme Kai of Time: I sent it somewhere else instead.

Trunks:where?

Vegeta:Boy! cmon let's go pay your mother a visit.

Trunks:y...yes sir!

Goku spoke with his family.

Videl: Gohan is gonna be ok we're just going to get him from the check in station.

Goku:we're going to go pay a visit to the other earth where Trunks from come.

Chi Chi: ok. be back soon.

Videl,Chi Chi,Goten and Pan left to go to the check in station. While Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks teleported to the other Universe. Supreme Kai of Time was left alone for a moment. Someone approached her and she did not turn he read to address them.

Supreme Kai of Time: It's time. Are you sure you want to stay? you have a daughter now. You should be with her.

The warrior, the chubby grey Majin named Dumplin only nodded and gave a smile the indicated he was ready for battle.

Supreme Kai of Time:Good. This will be the hardest battle of our lives. If they had stayed. They would have any luck we would have at least bought them enough time.

TRUNK'S UNIVERSE  
Goku,Vegeta and Trunks appeared in the wasteland.

Vegeta:you did a crappy job of cleaning this place up. Now where's you're mother.

Trunks:she uh...

Mai: Trunks!

Mai ran out from a nearby ruined house and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

Mai:It's been so long!

The words left Trunks's mouth and were spoken at the sam time as Mai's.

"I thought you were dead!"

the two embraced. Trunks had tears in his eyes.

Vegeta:why don't we give you two a bit of privacy. I'll go find you're mother.

Trunks and for that matter Mai said nothing. They were both in tears. Trunks no longer cared about keeping his charade at that moment. Vegeta and Goku flew off.

RUINS OF CAPSULE CORPS  
Vegeta entered what little was left of the building and upon searching the area sensed nothing.

Vegeta:Bulma's not here.

Goku:Vegeta...there's something I have to tell you.

"Bulma is dead"

Vegeta and Goku turned in the direction of the voice. The newcomer looked like Goku instead the wore a black outfit and had Kai earrings.

Goku Black: I killed her.

Vegeta became enraged and started powered up immensely into a Super Saiyan 4. He then roared in anger and charged a the new figure. This sent the two of them crashing into several viciously pounded his opponent into the ground leaving a large crater.

Vegeta:SON...OF...A BITCH!

Goku:wow i am so glad Vegeta got over his hatred of me.

Vegeta:GOD I WISH I KNEW KILLING KAKAROT WOULD BE THIS MUCH FUN!

Trunks:...He seems...pretty calm about the news that mom died. I mean he's taking it very badly but still...

Vegeta: Oh I knew about the death of this world's Bulma ever since you first told me about her.

Trunks:What! you knew?

Vegeta: Of course I knew! I know you!...and I knew her.

Trunks:Then why didn't you say anything!

Vegeta:I wanted you to tell me when yo were ready, not force it out of you.

A Blade pierced Vegeta and emerged from his back. It was a purple blade from Goku Black's hand.

Trunks and Goku:Noooo!

Goku turned to Trunks

Goku:Throw your sword! Now!

Goku used instant transmission to appear between the two fighters. He used one hand to grab the blade that was pierced into Vegeta's body. With the other hand we reach out and grabbed trunk's sword, which was thrown through the air. Goku was able to catch the hilt as it passed him and he brought the blade down upon his double's hand, severing it. Goku Black screamed in pain and shock

Goku Black:what! How! How can a mere mortal harm me like that!

Trunks went to Vegeta's side and helped him.

Goku:Trunks! Get Vegeta out of here! I'll hold him off.

Goku Black:Shit! I should retreat.

He raised his hand and then realize the hand he lost was the one with his ring on it. It wa setting between Goku's legs as he prepared to fight.

Goku:He's got one should be weaker than he was before.

Goku Black's stump didn't bleed, purple energy emitted from it and then move dot take the shape of a scythe emerging from his hand.

Goku:well now this will be more interesting.

Trunks:Supreme Kai of time, get us out of here!...Supreme Kai of time!

No response.

THE TIME NEST  
There were explosions going off and those who could not fight ran screaming. those that could ran towards the danger, including those who were visiting and the trains time patrollers. Pan,Uub,Bra,Videl,Chi Chi, Goten, and the younger Trunks all stood ready to fight before a bunch of smoke. Shadows emerged and the figures became visible. There was the massive form of Hirudegarn. Then the forms of Dabura,Vados, and Beerus.  
Supreme Kai of time ran out.

Supreme Kai of Time: A high tin here could destroy time itself!

Goten:Tell them that!

Dumplin and his daughter Puddin led a massive group of Time Patrollers, however as soon as they left the bubble around the Time nest a great amount of them including the father and daughter duo leading the charge. The time patrollers still remaining were confused.

Pan:Were did they go.

Supreme Kai of Time: oh no. they're Majins but history has been changed so much their race never existed. It's the same thing with the Namekians. Piccolo is the only one left in this changed history.

Uub:changed history?

Supreme Kai of Time: The time nest resides in your universe but in the far has been tampered with by Mira and Towa so much that Majin Buu never had any children, and Piccolo is the only Namekian.

Uub:wait...Majin Buu is part of me! Maybe I can do something that recreates him.

Supreme Kai of Time:It's worth a shot. Come with me to the time nest. I'll show you the scroll were Majin Buu created the Majin race.

Pan:I'll go with you!

Videl:Pan wait! I didn't talk to you about such things yet!

Supreme Kai of time: Don't worry! It's actually more of a replication technique than reproduction like you know it.

the three ran off to the time Nest.

Goten:Good Luck! We'll hold them off.

Chi Chi:oh no you don't! You and I are going to go get Gohan from the check in station!

She grabbed her son by the ear and went off in that direction. Bra and Trunks looked at each other.

Trunks:Guess it's just you and me sis.

Piccolo descended down in front of them.

Trunks:and Piccolo.

Piccolo flew towards them but then was hit by something that prevents him from did not appear to be possible to Dodge. His hands were stuck to his side. A strange creature descend downwards to was large and almost entirely white with black spikes emerging form parts of his body including his joints.

"Piccolo Daimao"

It's voice was disturbingly deep and served to make him appear intimidating.

"You have something that belongs to me."

Bra tried to fly to Piccolo's aid but Trunks stopped her, holding her back.

Bra:hey! let me go!

She burst into Super Saiyan and broke free of her brother's grip. She flew directly. She nearly reached strong being paid her no attention not even moving his eyes or his head to acknowledge her existence. Beerus leaped in the way, with the strange expression of his. This was enough to make Bra stop in surprise. Beerus lifted a single finger and tapped Bra's chest. There was a bright white light that made her glow purple. Her body starting with her head began to transform into multiple very tiny squares as she screamed. Her expression was one of terror,then shot and then she did something the God of Destruction had not expected. She cracked a smug grin that could send chills down anyone's spine. At the same time she raised her right hand and extended the middle finger to the God of Destruction. The gesture was the last of Bra to vanish into oblivion.

Trunks placed a hand over his mouth so as to not scream and give away his position. It was likely he would be killed too if they saw him.

Piccolo:Bra no...

Shenron:You will join her soon, but first I must ask something of you.

He raised his hand to the captive Piccolo's head.

Shenron:...How did my father die?"

Piccolo:what?

"My father. You were there when he died were you not?"

Piccolo's eyes widened.

Piccolo:Kami...you're Omega Shenron!

A grin emerged on the creature's face.

Piccolo:but how?

Omega Shenron: Do you remember when the Dragonballs I was imprisoned within vanished?

Piccolo:I do.

Omega Shenron: It was I who summoned my past self, thanks to the ability to sense and control other Shenrons granted to me by the supreme Kai of Time. Unfortunately I was too late to rescue my mistake was waiting until Porunga's mind and body were once again reunited. Unfortunately shortly after I sensed him returning to normal I sensed his life being extinguished.

Piccolo:where did you take your past self?

Omega Shenron:That does not concern you. All I need from you is an answer to the question:Who killed him?

Piccolo:Demon King Piccolo, but he's gone. You won't be getting your revenge.

Omega Shenron:easily fixed.

Shenron shoved his hand into Piccolo's chest, drawing green blood. Piccolo screamed in pain. The being then seemed to "pull" something from the wound in Piccolo's chest He instead pulled out several images of different being Piccolo was a part of. Among them was Kami,Nail,Slug,Janemba and Demon King Piccolo.

Omega Shenron:ah. I've found him.

Demon King Piccolo:I'm aliiiIIIIIIIIi!

Shenron fired a massive beam that expanded outward, vaporizing Demon King Piccolo in an instant, doing so in such a way that pieces of him were blown everywhere. Nail was caught in the same outward blast and perished alongside the villain.

"Not what I was looking for."

Piccolo was in shock but his attention was focused. Shenron then spotted the form of Janemba. Shenron grabbed him and removed him from the line of individuals that emerged from Piccolo, which appeared transparent. Janemba became solid once again with a physical body.

"ah there it is"

Janemba:Janemba...

"Welcome back Shadow Dragon Janemba. Our numbers have dwindled but soon we shall unite the seven."

The creature waved his hand to Beerus and Whis.

"We have Nuova,Eis,Myself,Hirudegarn, and You, Demigra and my father Porunga are dead, but grandfather still lives. I have a replacement in mind for Demigra but he must prove himself. All we are missing now are Majin Buu...hmm"

Shenron turned his attention to Kami and Slug. He grabbed both from the line and both became physical. The form Slug had was old and dead. When Shenron pulled him out of the line,which Piccolo realized that they could not move and neither could he,Slug was lifted another hand and tapped Slug's forehead with his large black was restored to his younger self with Shenron's power.

Shenron:You may be useful.

Dark magic materialized in Shenron's hand and took the dark silhouette of Demon King Piccolo.

Shenron:He's dead but I will grant you his power.

Shenron clenched the hand containing the dark energy and then slammed it into Slug's chest. The hand became flat against energy hit Slug and he roared in pain before calming down and appearing angry. Slug was now stronger than Piccolo and Kami had was worse was that he was pure evil, mad dup of two evil halves.

Shenron turned to Kami.

Shenron:You may return.

With a motion of his hand similar to a punch Kami was sent hurling back into Piccolo and the two merged. Piccolo took a moment to process what had happened.

Shenron: I should thank you...but it would be so much more fun to kill you

He held his hand to Piccolo's head and energy emitted from it.

Shenron:...no...You still serve a purpose.

Shenron tapped Piccolo's 's eyes shrank and he fell from the sky lifeless,hitting the ground with a thud. His body bounced up a little upon contact.

TRUNK'S UNIVERSE  
Goku was a Super Saiyan 2 and battling Goku two collide din the 's foot tripped Goku and he fell in the air. Black's fit went to goku but Goku took advantage of his falling position and wrapped his arms around Black's arm. It was his only good arm counting his missing hand. If he could break it the fight could be over. Goku used his feet to throw Black towards the ground but Black redirected himself into landing then fired a series of Ki Blasts at Black. He looked up and spotted them. The blasts seemed to hit an made a crater full of smoke. Black flexed and the smoke dissipated. He then began laughing. A purplish aura surrounded him and his ki power had increased. He flew up to Goku and began throwing punches, which Goku blocked or landed a kick to Goku's stomach and another kick sent him hurling a good distance followed this up with ki blasts, which Goku flew around the arena to avoid. He managed to get close enough to Black that they engaged in a blur of punches. Sometimes their fists collided but the clash ended when both fights hit each other at the same time. They both withdrew.

Goku:You're holding back your real power.

Black:You too.

Goku:I'm gonna make yo show it to me.

He charge din and this time he was seriously starting to overwhelm Goku Black. However Black caught one of his punches and then hurled Goku into a mountain. Goku flew out of it and landed a blow on continued his onslaught but he stopped once Black stopped fighting back and seemed to go limp. Black then picked himself was bleeding form the mouth.

Black:You fool. Your attacks only make me stronger.

Goku was surprised.

Goku:who the hell is this guy!?

Trunks:He's Goku Black!

Goku:Goku Black.

Black started chuckling again despite being wounded, wiping the blood away from his mouth.

Black:I guess if you're good Goku I must be Bad Goku.

Goku:you're not black.

Black:...what?

Goku:you're white...or asian...or whatever we saiyans are.

Black:...I don't know what those words mean.

Goku: You're not should be evil Goku...Dark Goku, Nega Goku...ukoG...Turles.

Evil Goku was now visibly confused.

Dark Goku:I'm..not sure what is happening?

Goku:...Goku is the new black.

Nega Goku: ALRIGHT THAT"S ENOUGH!

There was a burst of power from him that pushed everyone back. The power was enormous and it was made clear he was holding back.

Ukog:Now I can finally

A portal opened up behind him and a green Kai exited.

must go let's not waste anymore time here. The two figures vanished to Goku,Trunks and Mai's confusion.

Trunks:something's wrong. Supreme Kai of Time isn't getting us out of here.

Goku:What are you going to do with Vegeta?

Mai:He'll be Saiyan biology makes him unbelievably tough. It's speeding up his healing but he'll need rest. Who's this Supreme Kai of Time person.

Trunks:She's my boss. I'm so sorry. After you and mom died. I thought i lost everyone...I didn't want to come back because I thought...

Trunks was interrupted by Mai kissing him on the lips suddenly. The kiss lasted a surprisingly long time and Trunks relented and shared in it as well.

Goku:um...what are you doing with your mouths?

Trunks and Mai finished and went back to acting embarrassed.

Trunks:nothing...wait...do...do you not know what kissing is?

Goku:I think I might've seen Vegeta and Bulma do it. Well at least she did it to him.

Mai:but...you and Chi Chi must have kissed at some point.

Goku:...hmm...nope.

Trunks and Mai:WHAT!

LATER...

Goku was ousted the building the group had resided in. trunks and Mai were kissing next to him again when he walked up to decided they probably would not want to be disturbed, after all each had thought the other dead for years. Goku looked away from them but then spotted his counterpart's hand on the ground with the ring on it. He inspected it.

Goku:hey Trunks...how come you're sword was able to cut him like that when none of my punches did anything?

Trunks ceased to answer the question but still held Mai close.

Trunks:oh...well a few years after I defeated the Androids I met someone.

FLASHBACK  
Trunks had his sword drawn to the stranger.

Trunks:who are you?

"I am the East Supreme is Kibito, and I need your help."

The Kai was accompanied by a much larger Kai next to him which he gestured to.

Later the two were in a small home that was not their's.

East Supreme Kai: There is a threat coming to the Earth. Years ago I helped Son Gohan repel a group seeking to revive the dreaded Majin Buu.

Trunks:you knew Gohan!

East Supreme Kai:I did. How is he?

Trunks:he's dead he was killed by...hang on? Why didn't you kill the Androids!

East Supreme Kai:We came to the earth at first to prevent Majin Buu from being revived.

EARTH YEAR 774  
17 and 18 were destroying buildings for their own amusement. Gohan was watching them but they did nit see him.

Gohan(thinking): Bastards. I'm not strong enough to stop them.

He sensed a different Ki.

Gohan:huh?

He saw a figure some distance away.

Gohan:Good thing I was hiding my ki. That alien soldier doesn't look like one of Frieza's men.

The alien was holding a strange device. He had a black outfit with white shoulder pads. His head extended outwards. There was an M on his forehead. He then flew away.

Gohan:I hate to leave the Androids but I need to follow him. As the alien flew away he passed by several corpses lying on the ground, including several families. Gohan spotted a dead young girl with lifeless eyes,blood down her mouth and a hole in her chest. A woman was next to her, or at least the upper body of one.

Gohan:This is worse than I thought.

He spotted a ship and hid behind part of a mountain. There were three other soldiers in addition to the one that handed the device to a small alien. They all had Ms on their foreheads. The alien threw the device to the ground and shouted at the henchman, who was trembling while standing at attention.

Bobbidi: Is that all the energy you could bring me!?

Gohan(thinking):shouldn't they be happy there are no enemies to fight.

Gohan's eyes widened and he turned to see a new demonic enemy holding a large pod. He also had an M on his head.

Dabura:Master! I have found it.

Bobbidi:Here you are! I've waited so long for you!

Gohan realized the creature was addressing the pod.

Bobbidi: But there is not enough energy here! We'll have to travel to another planet.

Dabura:Don't judge a book by it's cover master Bobbidi.

Pui Pui:Yes! The earthlings I saw gave off no energy but they could generate a power of 250 kilis.

Bobbidi:250 kilos per shot! That's it we stay here.

Gohan:Leaving this planet was actually the best decision!

Everyone turns towards Gohan.

Gohan:Get back in that ship of yours, leave this planet and forget about it!

He became a Super Saiyan.

Bobbidi:oooh...waht a beautiful surprise.

Dabura: He has a lot of power, and he looks like he can provide much more.

Bobbidi:very well 'll leave now.

The group began to enter the ship with the pod.

Gohan:Wow they're actually leaving.

Dabura:goodbye...

Dabura suddenly sneaked up on Gohan and grabbed him in a hold.

Gohan(thinking):He's faster than the cyborgs!

Pui Pui, the soldier Gohan has seen earlier grabbed a needle large device and flew towards Gohan with it, intending to stab him. Gohan shifted his body enough that the device pierced Dabura causing him to let go. Gohan then kicked Pui Pui away. Dabura was injured but he still tried to attack Gohan landing a hit on him. The two clashed in the air.

Dabura:None can compete with the lord of the demon realm.

He spat and Gohan avoided it.

Gohan:huh?that petty coming form such a powerful warrior.

Datura's saliva hit one of Bobbidi's henchman and he turned to stone.

Bobbidi:what do you think your'e doing? Get back here!

Bobbidi was looking into his crystal stopped fighting.

Dabura:yes master.

He turned to Gohan as he entered the ship.

Dabura:You should thank Master Bobbidi. You're death has been postponed.

Gohan:It's a trap but I can't let them stay here.

As soon as Dabura was inside Gohan fired a blast and destroyed the ship. He checks did and there seemed to be no trace of them left, which disturbed Gohan as there were no bodies.

BACK TO TRUNK'S TIME.  
East Supreme Kai:But he wasn't killed, instead Bobbidi,Dabura and Majin Buu's pod were trapped in another dimension within the ship. The good news is in the universe he was imprisoned in he had no way to harness energy. We learned he visited earth sometime later but Gohan must have been hiding his Ki and we never found we spent decades trying to hold off the Shadow Dragon Janemba and the chaos his existence caused before he was finally killed by the fusion of the deceased Saiyans Goku and Vegeta.

Trunks:Why didn't they interfere and kill the androids?

East Supreme Kai:King Yemma did not consider the androids a big enough threat to the universe to break the rules of the afterlife.

Trunks:And Bobbidi is a threat again.

East Supreme Kai:seems he's finally able to escape. I will take you to the sacred world of the Kais to train.

Trunks(Narration): I trained to use the Z sword. I even got to see Gohan,Goku,Dad and everyone.

He remembered their smiling faces despite the fact that they were dead. Goku could not come back for one day because King Yemma had been killed during the battle with Supreme Kai was impressed with my ability to wield the Z sword. Our training was cut short when Bobbidi returned. I fought Dabura. He spat at me and I block did with the Z sword. I did and it turned to stone. The Supreme Kai hadn't known about Dabura. We were quickly decimated. He was about to kill East Supreme kai with a final hit but Kibito Kai leaped in the way and took the blast. Bobbidi began torturing the weakened Kai. I saw at that moment how ruthless Bobbidi was and something triggered in me. I became a Super Saiyan 2. With this new power and the very last strength of East Supreme Kai we managed to destroy Dabura,Bobbidi and Majin Buu in a massive battle. He died after we prevented Majin Buu's return but not before he granted my sword the ability to harm powerful being like Kais.

Goku:like Kais...Goku came up with an idea.

Goku:I think I know how we're gonna defeat Goku Black.


	35. Second Intermission

THE TIME NEST  
The Supreme Kai of Time,Pan and Uub were making a mad dash to the time nest. Uub and Pan were flying while Pan was carrying the Supreme kai of Time. They saw that the room containing the scrolls was blocked by Shenron. Uub turned to Pan.

Uub:Go I'll give you time.

Pan went around and Uub charge directly at Shenron, however Shenron reach out and grabbed Uub's head. His massive hand completely covered his face. Shenron moved his fingers enough to expose an area where he then tapped with his black transparent figures suddenly seemed to bust out of Uub. All in a straight line. These included Fat Buu,Kid Buu and Evil Buu. Shenron outstretched his hands and the three other versions became physical and merged together into a new being:Super Buu.

Shenron:At last the seven are complete.

He ascended along with the new figure. The two Shadow Dragons took their place floating next to the others.

Omega Shenron. Eis Shenron. Majin Buu. Janemba. Hirudegarm.

A portal opened up and Goku Black took his place next to the others.

Black:Sorry I'm late. Had to fix something.

He looked down at his fully restored hand while smiling.

Omega Buu. Janemba. Hirudegarn. Goku Black.

The Seven Shadow Dragons.

They stood over Buu began to charge the Planet Buster to destroy the time nest.

In the chamber of the scrolls. The Supreme Kai of time, Uub and Pan looked through the scrolls. Pan opened a few of them. One of them she looked at and then slipped it into her gi. The Supreme Kai of time succeeded in making contact with Trunks via one of the scrolls. Because of her searching for it she didn't see what the child did.

Supreme Kai of Time:Trunks are you there!?

Trunks:Thank god! You need to get us out of here now! Vegeta's wounded.

There was an explosion. Supreme Kai of Time looked behind her and saw through a hole in the chamber showing the Planet Burst attack being charged.

Supreme Kai of Time:The shadow Dragons are attacking.

Trunks:Then we can help get us back there!

Supreme Kai of Time:You can't defeat Beerus, or Vados at your current will kill you without hesitation.

Trunks:You don't know that!

Supreme Kai of Time:Bra is dead!

Pan gasped and so did Uub who had just entered.

Trunks:Then what do we do!?

Pan:We need to fight!

Uub:I agree.

Trunks: We don't stand a chance against their power.

Goku:I want to fight.

Trunks:shut up!

Pan:Then what do we do?

Supreme Kai of Time thought then spoke the words sadly.

"Abandon ship"

Silence.

Trunks:...wh?

Supreme Kai of Time:Abandon ship. Evacuate the time nest.

Uub:That death ball is going to hit any second.

Super Buu hurled the Deathball down. Supreme Kai of time activated something and suddenly everything except those in the chamber were frozen in time.

Supreme Kai of Time:Go. Save as many as you can. When the Time Nest is destroyed you will be returned back to your own time.

Pan:what about you?

Supreme Kai of Time:If this chamber is destroyed all of time falls with it. I think I can trap this place in a pocket demension only I can get in. I learned this skill after Demigra's attack to prevent something as bad as that form happening. I'll be trapped within it. You should are young and you have your whole life ahead of you.

The spell charged. Pan sulked in sadness but then ran out along with Uub. As soon as the scroll left the chamber The Supreme Kai of Time's eyes widened. She turned towards Pan.

Supreme Kai of time:no...Wait!

The spell had already been completed and the chamber was sucked into itself in a purple vortex. Pan didn't hear her.

Pan and Uub grabbed the motionless figures and took them to safety. They failed to notice that the ring on Black's hand glowed and he then shifted back into movement. he observed his surroundings, realizing that no one else was moving, not even his Shadow Dragon companions. He came to the conclusion that some type of Time effect was activated by the Supreme Kai of Time. His ring granted him control over time to an extent, enough to at least not be affected by it. Black looked stopped for a moment and pulled the scroll out of her held it closely to her forehead and closed her eyes. There was a flash. Black and Uub saw her at the same time and flew towards her, Uub succeeded but Black did not.

EARLIER...  
Pan appeared in the time nest but it was not as it was while it was being destroyed a moment ago. It was a beautiful day. The artificial sun was unusually bright. There was a crowd gathered around an alter. A Namekian was standing before the crowd dressed in robes.

Namekian:Today is the day the Dragonballs are prophecised to return. As is spoken in legend, Mighty Shenron was destroyed by Demon King Piccolo and Earth's then guardian was killed by the arrival of two Saiyan Androids along with many of earth's warriors.

It was roughly 60 years into the future in a world where all time could be seen, yet somehow Pan got the weird feeling that their version of history wasn't exactly accurate.

She decided she would make her way to the Dragonballs, but she then felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Uub.

Uub:Pan. What are you doing.

Pan:Uub. We're in the past. We can warn them

Uub:..no.

Pan:what!

Uub:The Supreme Kai of Time was very strict about changing history.

Pan:And now she's dead, but we can change that. We can bring back everyone that's died. We can bring back dad.

Uub: Maybe we shouldn't.

Pan:what!?

Uub:Pan! We traveled back in time. We're however many years before the Time Nest is attacked.

Pan:Yeah but we're in our future. We can find out what happens to us.

Uub:That's...actually not a bad idea.

LATER  
The two of them were looking through recordings.

Pan: We should find only stuff relating to the Shadow Dragons. If we can find out what happened to them we might know how to beat them.

Uub read through the books.

Uub:Damn. It says Beerus and Whis disappeared years ago. The book implies Master killed him.

Pan:This one says Omega Shenron vanished.

Uub: those are both stuff that's already happened to us.

Pan:There's things about Hiruedgarn,Majin Buu, and Janemba but it only says stuff about the first time grandpa, dad and everyone else fought them.

Uub:If the time nest is really destroyed than that's where history stops. That must be why they attacked the Time Nest. If they did it in the past then the Supreme Kai of Time would know about it and prevent it somehow.

Pan:Then all we have to do is tell her before it happens.

Uub:I know nothing about if we make a paradox and destroy the universe, since if the Time nest was never attacked we wouldn't go back in the first place.

Pan let out a yell of frustration. The librarian shushed her.

Uub:Maybe we should ask the Supreme Kai of Time herself.

Pan:But that could change history.

Uub:I say we go see her. she'll decide what to do. It's better to be sure.

SUPREME KAI OF TIME

The two of them approached her from turned to face them.

Supreme Kai of Time:Hey Pan. What are you doing here? Don't you have a new student?

Pan:what?

The Supreme Kai of Time looked around and spotted another Pan not too far away with a human woman. She looked at the one before her.

Pan:there's another me here?

I brought some fighters here to serve as mentors to the time patrollers.

The two newcomers took another look and saw Cell, Piccolo and others standing around in different areas.

Supreme Kai of time: They have their memories erased before I send them back to their own time. I brought Pan here, but I don't remember bringing you.

She gestured to Uub.

Supreme Kai of Time:So where did you two come from?

LATER...

Supreme Kai of Time: So when you touched the scroll it took you back here?

Pan held the scroll out.

Pan:yeah why?

Supreme Kai of Time:There shouldn't be any scrolls for the time nest. Since the Time Nest exists outside of time itself. The only way that's possible is if...

Pan:if what?

Supreme Kai of Time:... do you think you were attracted to the scroll?

Pan:I don't know. There was something about it.

Supreme Kai of Time:That scroll was blank before you used it. Now it represents this time period. Pan, do you understand? You did that. You affected one of the scrolls.

Pan:but how?

Supreme Kai of Time:Because if I'm gone in your time, then you must be my successor. You're the new Supreme Kai of Time.

Pan:but i'm half saiyan and half human. I'm not a Kai like you.

Supreme Kai of Time:I wasn't always the Supreme Kai of Time. I used to be named Chronoa, until I was you have been chosen. You need to go back now. Without a Time Kai the future may be in even more danger. I should be able to send you back the way you came.

Uub:Can we use the Dragonballs to revive one of our friends?

Pan: But the date says it's only three years before the Time Nest is destroyed, and in one year the Time Nest will be used to summon the time warrior to save all of time, then they're used again to summon Goku.

Uub:so we can only revive one person, but who?

Pan:I vote Dad.

Uub:I vote Bra.

The two looked at each other.

OUTSIDE THE TIME NEST

Uub:Are you sure you want to do this?

gets to revive whoever they want.

Uub:I am as strong as Kid Buu in my base form. You are only a Super Saiyan.

Pan:You forget that i'm a time Kai now. I can feel new power coursing through me. It's like my dad's mystic transformation.

Uub:So this might actually be a fight.

Pan: I won't hold back.

THE TIME NEST-BACK TO THE BATTLE  
Goku Black searched the Time Nest but found nothing. He then moved to search the surrounding area. There were no more people. they had all been evacuated. He then flew to the check in station and spotted Gohan,Chi Chi, Videl, Goten and Gohan, who had a halo around were embracing. To Goku Black this was good. He could kill them all in one strike.

TRUNK'S UNIVERSE  
Goku was examining the hand with the ring. Suddenly the ring glowed and Goku was sucked into a portal along with the ring and the hand attached to it.

THE TIME NEST-SAME TIME  
Goku emerged from the portal and was confused. He looked around and spotted Goku Black about to attack his family.

Goku:Turles!

Goku Black:huh?

This distraction made the rest of the Son family see Black when before they could not sense his energy. Black spotted his hand with the ring on it.

Black:That ring belongs to me!

Goku looked at the ring.

Goku:Not anymore.

He crushed the hand and destroy did with a burst of energy.

Black:no!You bastard!

He charged at Goku who became a Super Saiyan 2. The two began fighting.

OUTSIDE THE TIME NEST-BEFORE THE FALL.

Uub and Pan engaged in an intense battle before Uub emerged victorious.

Pan:alright...you win fair and square. We will revive Bra.

Uub:Before we revive anyone...we should...check to see...what happened to them.

Uub was exhausted too. They both were and he was trying to speak.

Pan:ok.

The two met with the Supreme Kai of Time.

Uub:We'd like to look forward in time to see what happens to al of us.

Supreme Kai of time:I'll allow it, but I'll have to erase your minds after to preserve the timeline. You are more than 60 year sin your future and you can't know about things that haven't happened to you yet.

Both:We understand and we accept.

They spent sometime looking through the history of everything that was to come. Supreme Kai of Time waited patiently and then they steppe out with somber expressions.

Supreme Kai of Time:Have you both decided?

Both:yes.

Supreme Kai of time:Whoever you choose I will revive but I will erase their memory as well and send them into the future with you, using the scroll.

Both:We understand.

Supreme Kai of Time:alright. So...who'd you pick?

Both:No one.

Supreme Kai of Time:what!

Uub:We are bringing someone back to the future with us, but its someone who's already here.

He looked behind him and looked around the Time Nest.

THE RUINS OF THE TIME NEST(THE PRESENT)  
Goku Black had rose colored hair and Goku was only a Super saiyan 2.

Goku(thinking):He's already become stronger since our last fight. I shouldn't waste any time. He charged up to a Super saiyan 4 but then screamed in pain and keeled over.

Goku:wh...what's happening?

Goku's red fur was starting burn away from within. His body felt like it was on fire. Something was wrong with his Ki. It felt worse than the Heart virus. Black took advantage of this and sent him flying with a single punch. He flew out of the time Nest area and vanished, being sent back to his own time. He fell to the ground, burning from within.

Goten saw the battle but he was distracted by someone shouting his name.

Trunks:Goten!

Goten saw Trunks

Goten:Trunks?

Trunks:Bra is dead. Beerus killed her. We need to fuse into Gotenks now!

Black turned his attention to the rest of the Son family and fly at them with a purple energy blade coming from his hand. Gotenks suddenly flew in and landed a hit on Black as a Super Saiyan 3.

Gotenks(thinking): Super Saiyan 3 is only temporary but it's the only way we can hope to stand up to him.

Black's hand shot out and grabbed Gotenk's neck.

Black:I have seen the timelines that would end in my defeat had time gone as it should have. I have seen how such a fusion like that performed by your father's would aid in my demise, and before I came here I learned a technique in preparation for this battle.

He reached out with the other hand and with one motion pulled both Goten and Trunks apart.

Goten:Trunks! Ruuunnnnn!

Black formed the purple blade around his arm and stabbed Goten with it.

Trunks:Noo!

Trunks hurled his sword in anger but Goku Black would not be fooled by the same trick twice. He dodged it by moving his head and the Sword continued to travel, sending it crashing into the location where the time nest once stood. Trunks then flew off, the sword being only a then returned his gaze to the Son family again and charged at them. All except for Gohan vanished but Black phased through him. He looked around then to Gohan.

Black:where did they go!?

Gohan:Back to their own time.

Black fell to his knees and let out a yell of anger and then time returned to normal. Gohan turned to see the rest of the Shadow Dragons floating side by side above him. The ruins of the Time nest finally fell to the ground. the giant hourglass the center shattered outward.

Gohan suddenly had his body returned to him, in fact Bra suddenly "popped"back into existence. Goten woke up and grabbed the torn part of his chest, still stained with blood.

Black:what?

The three revived along with the other Z fighters were transported back to their own time. Uub and Pan were nearby along with Old kai, who was holding his hands out.

Old Kai: okay they're back. Now let's get out of here!

Beerus and Majin Buu spotted Uub and Pan and flew towards them, each fired a finger beam. fortunately of them, the effects of the time nest that were expanding outward reached them and both Uub and Pan vanished. Main Buu's beam passed through where Uub had been and the beam fired by Beerus passed through where Pan had been. The beams from each hit Old Kai, one blast in each of his eyes and then he exploded. There was a silence and the tattered clothes of the Old Kai fell to the floor. The effects of the time Nest also took a toll of Beerus and Majin Buu and both vanished.

TRUNK'S TIMELINE  
Trunks and Mai were sitting next to each other. Vegeta was still injured but had recovered.

Vegeta:Kakarot's not back yet.

Trunks:No but I'm sure he's fine.

Vegeta:I know he is.

Trunks:So you knew about mom.

Vegeta:Yeah but I respect you enough to wait until you were ready to tell me.

Trunks:Then what?

Vegeta:Then I would have sworn to avenge her death like I do now.

Trunks:The more things change the more things stay the same.

There was a bright flash and the silhouettes of Champa and enter Whis or Vados appeared before them. Vegeta and Trunks along with Mai an the men got ready for the fight of their lives.

Trunks:We just can't catch a break can we?

Whis:Hold the phone.

everyone:huh?

The image cleared to reveal Champa and Whis.

Whis:Now give the phone to me.

EARLIER IN ANOTHER DEMENSION

A blue beam of light touched down a rock on a distant universe. It cleared to reveal Vados hiding the lifeless body of Whis while champa held the lifeless body of Beerus.

Vados:Whis! Please wake up! Say something!

Nothing...then.

Whis did nothing but then his eyes snapped open, glowing blue and in the same instant he spoke two words in his usual monotone voice, as he spoke his head rose up from its previous position.

"change now"

A blue beam shot out and entered Vados's mouth. Whis's body fell lifeless, Vados stood upright from her original position, looks down and smiled. She then looked at her hands.

"Yes, much stronger"

the voice was the same but the way it was spoken was Sinister. Champa was confused.

Champa:Vados?

Beerus's hand reached out from his previously unconscious form and grabbed Champa by the neck and began choking him while lifting him into the air. Champa managed to break free, grabbing his neck in pain. He fired several ki blasts at Beerus, who took off like a rocket away to avoid them. They followed him, until he spotted a planet and flew down towards it. Beerus then landed and turned to look at the approaching projectiles. He leaped off and the planet was hit and destroyed Champa charged up an orb of destruction above his head but then felt a swift blow to his back, falling into unconsciousness. Vados stood behind him.

Beerus: I could have taken him!

Vados:I know but a battle between the two of you is a waste of time. come. We are expected to meet with the others.

Vados stepped forward. Whis managed to crawl to the lifeless Champa. He touched Champa and then the two vanished in a beam of blue light. Vados and Beerus turned to the two and flew at them but in vain as they were gone before they reached their siblings.

Vados:dammit!

Beerus:we should go after them!

Vados:no. We have no idea where they went. I can't follow them unless they want me to.

Beerus:check somewhere, one of the places he usually is that you know of.

Vados:Do you really think he'll be there?

Beerus:...no.

PRESENT

Goku:So Beerus and Vados betrayed you.

Trunks:No. They were possessed by the Shadow Dragons Nuova and Eis Shenron. Omega Shenron imprisoned them when they came to the time Nest, but why did they possess Vados but not Champa?

Whis:Vados is stronger than I, and Beerus is stronger than his brother.

Trunks: So they went for the strongest of each, but then why didn't they just possess you and Vados?

Whis:This Eis and Nuova Shenron you speak of where created by Omega Shenron while he had us under this control where they not? The body swap technique is an ability natural born Shenrons possess but they can only perform it with members of their own species. Omega Shenron used part of Beerus and I to create these new Shenrons. They are in a way part of us. Usually Shenrons can only swap minds with each other, the exception is Porunga. He could possess anyone. Eis and Nuova are technically half Shenron but also half Angel and half God of Destruction. Which made them the perfect weapons to possess two of the strongest beings in the universes.

There was a bright blue beam. Champa and Whis stood up. Everyone except Whis got into a fighting stance. This gestured with his hand and they looked at him, confused.

Whis:It's alright. I'll handle this.

Everyone else:what!?

Vados and Beerus appeared.

Whis: Hello Sister, or do you prefer Eis Shenron?

Vados:you remember me. I Can't help but be touched.

Beerus:Let's get on with killing them already.

Whis:You have the strongest bodies of any of the Shadow Dragons and you follow someone weaker than you.

Vados:Omega Shenron was able to defeat you and Beerus do you really think we'd stand a chance, besides he is our father, and in a twisted way so are you.

Whis: Then perhaps the four of us could reach an agreement.

Vados:I'm listening.

Whis:Before coming here I made one stop to the only person who could stop you and your friends.

Vados:...Omniking.

Vados was visibly surprised by this.

Vados: He...He hardly intervenes in our affairs even when entire universes are being destroyed.

Whis: You are correct, However I proposed that we settle things the old fashioned way. A Tournament.

Vados:What!? And why would we agree to that?

Whis: Because I know what you're really after.

Vados seemed interested.

Whis:There's a reason universe 7 and universe 6 are the only ones still standing. You're after the Super Dragonballs.

Everyone else gasped except for Beerus.

Whis: It only makes sense. If the Namekian Dragonballs were created by imprisoning such a powerful Shenron, Zeno knows how powerful Super Shenron would be if he was released from the Super Dragonballs.

Once again the others gasped.

Whis:Of course I caught onto your plan fairly quickly, especially since while you now possess my sister, you were born in my head first. Omniking will stop you if you try to get the Super Dragonballs before the tournament.

Vados:I see. And when is this tournament supposed to take place?

Whis:Three Years. In that time I will have trained five chosen warriors to oppose you.

Whis leaned in to Vados's ear.

Whis's:Warn the others.

Vados disappeared and so did Beerus.

Vegeta:A tournament?

Trunks: Whis? What are you talking about.

Whis sighed.

There are far more universes then just the 12, but Omniking has no jurisdiction over are other gods besides him and an agreement was made that conquest between universes is forbidden. The only way to invade another universe was to defeat that realm's champions in combat. I've enacted this clause in the hopes that it may give us a chance agains tour enemies. Come.

This held his hand out.

Whis:We must prepare.

PRESENT

Burma's hover car touched down near Goku as he was screaming pain and his red fur burning. Fortunately Whis and the others appeared before them. this included Trunks,Mai,Vegeta, and a massive amount of people who were those still alive in Trunks's Universe. Bulma was at Goku's side and Whis went to him.

Bulma:what's happening?!

Whis:Interesting. He has found a way to maintain the Super Saiyan God transformation's power and he can keep his other Transformations . Unfortunately it seems the nanites that allows him to become a Super Saiyan 4 are being destroyed by his new godlike ki.

Goku let out a roar and there was a burst of power that made those new him flinch impulsively There was a red aura and Goku transformed back to his normal form but fell forward exhausted with several injuries.

Goku:Super Saiyan 4...It's Gone.

He fainted.

Trunks was surprised at this but as he looked around he was surprised by something he saw. It was a pod. Inside it was an Android with red hair.

DAYS LATER  
The world had returned to normal. People were back on the streets following the grip of fear. A Newsreport played on multiple screens in a store window.

" _And While Crime on Earth is at an all time low . In other places of the Galaxy there are still threats out there. Fortunately the Galactic Patrol and the new found Galactic Federation of Planets has stepped in to help liberate each world one at a time. and they're not alone. There has been an unexpected turn of events where the Saiyans. A race who originally brought most of these races to extinction have now jumped in and are spearing the effort to liberate these worlds."  
_  
As the news reporter spoke images came on the screen of brave heroic warriors armed with ray guns fighting giant monsters in massive armies. The camera held on a shot of and Jaco apparently in a Galactic Patrol team together. Hercule had a cheap looking space helmet on the looked like it was made purely of glass and was holding a woman, who was leaning backwards wearing torn clothes in his left hand while firing a gun at the approaching figure. This did not strike the two men watching the news in front of the store window as very accurate.

Black:You know he just joined up because Mercenary Tao is still missing and he thinks the guy is gonna try to kill him again.

Blue: That's not too far off.

Black:Naw. I think he's dead.

Blue:Where he is he's no threat to us.

ELSEWHERE

Tao was steering a boat through the sea. Shen was sitting behind him. Tao was smiling.

Tao:Now that we're together again brother. I have big plans for the both of us. We'll get revenge on all of you'll see.

Shen slowly pulled a grenade from under his robes. Tears ran down his eyes.

Shen:No. No we won't brother.

There was an explosion that created a mushroom cloud. The boat was obliterated. The blast happened out at sea and was witnessed by no one.

BACK TO BLUE AND BLACK.

The two were getting into a car. They drove off. Eventually they left the city entirely and were driving on a road. To their left was a forest and to the right was the side of a cliff. Suddenly something started to pick up the car, causing it to jolt. Black and Blue looked to the front and saw Trunks there. The Trunks of their time.

Blue:What's he doing?

Trunks:I know you killed Mai. Pan told me. She meant a lot to me. She would also probably not agree with this if she knew.

Black:Are you insane.

Trunks flew the car up into the air several thousands of was holding the car from the front at an angle. He then let go. the two men inside screamed and the car fell. Blue had turned on the radio and the classical music song _Ride of the Valkyries_ was playing. The instruments of the song got louder and louder as they got closer to the ground. Both men look straight forward with blank expressions. Blue slowly turned his head a quarter of the way towards Black and spoke in an almost monotone way.

"I've always loved you"

Black turned slowly to face him. His eyes widened which because of his unnaturally dark skin contrasted heavily with the whites of his eyes as they grew and his mouth hung open. The car hit the ground.

Author's Note:Watch the scene from _Blues Brothers_ where the Neo Nazis get chased off an unfinished bridge. Not only is it hilarious but you'll get an idea of how I envision this scene. There's a video on youtube called "The Bluesmobile does a backflip" I encourage you to see it if you're curious.

I am not Racist nor Homophobic. Black and Blue died for two reasons. Because they are villains(and one is a Nazi at that) and because I had this scene in my head ever since I introduced these characters.

NEW PLANET VEGETA

Bardock was once again the King. He sat upon his throne. His squad entered.

Tora:I'm sorry Bardock. We couldn't find her anywhere.

Bardock:Keep looking.

ANOTHER PLANET

Gine was with her son Broly. They had a group of Saiyans with them. Worshippers of the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Gine:You grew up on this planet did you not Broly. With your adopted father Paragus.

Broly grunted.

Gine:Don't worry. Our family will be reunited soon. Until then I suggest we name this planet. New New Planet Vegeta doesn't really work. Hmm...how about...Absalon?

LATER  
Frieza suddenly woke up. He was in a strange new world, But he caught his breath and looked up to see Whis standing before him with Champa.

Champa:We have need of you.

Whis:You have two choices. You can either go back to being dead or...You can try a chance at playing on the light side. Who knows. You might find you like it.

Frieza looked to his other side and saw Goku,Vegeta, Uub and Piccolo standing there.

Whis:We will allow you to leave on the condition that you can defeat at leas tone of my champions of your choosing.

Frieza: Ha! Is that it! Very well this should be easy!

He took a look at his choices. He knew how strong the two Saiyans were. The boy was the reincarnation of Majin Buu, that much was explained to him before the Villains attacked earth. That only left...

Frieza:I choose the Namekian.

Piccolo:Very well.

Piccolo removed the weighted clothing and got ready to fight.

Frieza became Golden and charged at him. Piccolo caught the fist with no effort. Shocking the tyrant.

Whis: By the way I forgot to mention that while I amy disagree with my sister's choices I think we can agree on one thing.

Piccolo punched Frieza in the gut and straight out of his Golden form.

Whis:Piccolo really does make a good god of destruction.

Frieza fell onto his knees.

Whis:So I decided to give him his old job back, well at least until Beerus is fit for duty.

Whis walked in front of Frieza. Trunks's little time travel experiment saved your life. The Check in station was destroyed.

Goku:my bad.

Whis:There would been no way for your soul to return otherwise. Now the fighters you see here are the ones I have chosen to save the Universe and you are one of them.

Frieza spoke in pain.

Frieza: Why me?

Whis:You managed to unlock a power in only six months of training that allowed you to rival a god. That is the kind of power I need on my side. Our enemies are planning to destroy the Universe. That includes you. So what do you say.

He held out his hand.

Whis:Are you in? And if you step out of line I will kill you.

Frieza:look dat the hand angrily and then took it.

Whis presented the group to Champa.

Goku,Vegeta,Piccolo,Uub and Frieza stood in a dramatic clearly was not happy to be there.

Champa:What the Hell is this?

Whis:This is reality's only hope.

Champa:We're doomed.

END OF SAGA

Author's Note: The last Saga will be the final arc. I will take time to write it out before starting it. I hope you enjoyed. Happy Holidays.


	36. The Beginning of the End

"Long ago there were only two universes."

In a dark area emerged the symbol of a Ying Yang: a circle with half of it white and half of it black with a circle of the opposite color in each side.

"One of light and one of darkness, kept in constant balance and harmony, but everything changed when the darkness sought to destroy the world of light."

From the dark area of the circle emerged black tendrils, claws and hundreds of creatures in the shapes of demons, dragons, and other monsters in every shape imaginable, while they were all silhouettes red eyes would appear on some of them and some had visible white teeth in contrast with the darkness.

"There was a war among the gods"

Everything became blurred but figures made of light emerged to combat the figure. they were in the shape of warriors clad in armor, some had wings. They were armed with swords, spears, and shields and they charged into an intense battle with the darkness. There was screaming, shouts of battle cries and the clashing of steel. Goku's voice could be heard and cut into the drama of the scene ,causing everything to pause. He was immediately silenced by Whis.

Goku: Ahh! They're fighting with swords! I bet I could take them!

Whis:It's meant to be symbolic not literal. Now where was I?...ah yes.

The paused scene resumed and then cut to black.

"and in the end only two remained."

Two figures came into view. they appeared as two dragons curled up into two separate balls.

"The dark god Aladjinn"

A dark figure in the shape of a shadow with what looked like smoke bellowing from its body, like it was seeping with darkness came into view.

"and his brother Zarama."

The other glowed with bright white light. It was a massive dragon curled in a circle with its winged arms extended.

"Since Zarama and his brother were connected, the Dragon god Zarama was sealed away in what came to be known as the Super Dragonballs and likewise Aladjinn was sealed as well."

A symbol was presented of the two dragons entangled together in battle in a spherical circle. As the figure spoke the circle morphed into the four star Dragonball.

"A plan was put into play with the goal of maintaining the balance between the light and dark. The Gods of Destruction, and their advisors."

a young child presumed to be Whis slipped on his robes. they were a little too big for him. Next to him was his sister, who also had a robe slipped onto her by the hands of individuals similar to them in appearance except clearly older and in higher positions of authority garbed in ceremonial looking robes. It seemed to be some kind of religious ritual. The two siblings had a small amount of water poured on them. They were then both handed small purple newborn kittens who had their eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping, yet their ears would twitch and sometimes they would rub their eyes as if restless. the one handed to the girl was slightly more chubby then then the skinny one handed to the young Whis.

"The other forces of Darkness were imprisoned, banished for destroyed. You know of some of them. When the evil wizard Bibbidi requested a weapon to destroy the universe the dark god Aladjinn presented his own son as a gift"

The lifeless figures of Majin Buu was held in a large hand, the arms and legs going limb. Another hand with large black nails used one of the long nails on its index finger to touch the forehead of Buu, causing its eyes to light up. The hand then lowered it towards an eager Bibbidi.

The scene changed. The small form of Buu, which the Z fighters had dubbed Kid Buu was attacking the West Kai in an icy wasteland. Their fight went under the ice but Majin Buu was relentless in beating down the West Kai, then from above a cliff formed in the ice. It was a massive orb of pink energy. The small form of Majin Buu emerged and flew off, moments afters the pink orb destroyed everything.

The next scene was Majin Buu's battle with North Kai, are with a sword, the Kai cut Majin Buu in half and both pieces flew through the air. The North Kai smiled at his apparent victory only to be surprised by the sight of Majin Buu's top half, floating upside down, extending an arm and firing a beam at him. North Kai was sent flying back and his sword flew through the air. He landed and skid on the ground, his corpse stopping to rest at the feet of Bibbidi.

"The only Kai to truly match Majin Buu in combat was that of the South. His muscle build was not just for show. He had been training."

The large Kai was attacked by the smaller Buu, bringing his fists down on him. He countered by grabbing Buu and head butting him. Majin Buu tried to kick him but the Kai countered the attack. Buu's next move was to extend his arm and South Kai dodged it and proceeded to rip off Buu's limb. He smiled a bit at his success. Buu descended down to the ground. South Kai threw the arm back at him as a sign of disrespect. He then vanished using his instantaneous movement teleport. Buu fired a beam at him but the Kai hurdled his own beam which cut straight through it. Buu dodge the move but it circled around to attack him again. Buu vanished as the South Kai got close enough to grab him and slammed down on the Kai with a kick from above. Buu's nearby arm,still on the ground then turned into pink slime and grew large enough to ensnare South Kai from behind. The blob was then reabsorbed into Buu and changed his form. His new appearance was much larger and more intelligent. He was now the form that had been nicknamed "Super Buu".

The next Kai was South Kai. He was slammed into a wall by an attack from the much stronger Super Buu. Super Buu fired a blast at him but Grand Supreme Kai teleported in front of him and deflected the blast back. This scared Super Buu before he exploded. Grand Supreme Kai then used an attack to slice the creature into many square shaped pieces. To Grand Supreme Kai's shock, Buu regenerated into a pink blob. The blob decided the newcomer was too strong for it and then moved to absorb Grand Supreme Kai. This had the effect of creating a new form of Buu. This new Buu was innocent and carefree, like the Grand Supreme Kai had been before the massacre had started. Bibbidi arrived to check on Buu's progress. He was confused at the new Buu that greeted him and believing the creature had killed all the Kais, chose to seal him back in his pod until he could determine what had brought about the change within the creature. South Kai hid and followed Bibbidi back to his lair.

Buu was back in his pod. Bibbidi was looking at it intently. The small wizard thought to himself, thinking no one could hear him.

Bibbidi:I should ask Aladjinn about what happened to him. At least with all the Kais dead I won't need to worry about Beerus waking up. The last thing I need is to piss off a god.

"...It's too late for that."

Bibbidi turned around and gasped at the sight of the last remaining Kai. The one he thought had been killed with the others.

Bibbidi:What!?

Bibbidi panicked and fired a blast with his magic but East Kai simply held his hand out and blocked it. The wizard was no threat to him without Buu. Bibbidi knew this and turned to face the pod in the hopes he could revive the creature. East Supreme Kai flew forward and slammed the wizard into a nearby wall. Bibbidi tried to speak while his throat was being crushed.

Bibbidi:A...ttack!

Two creatures emerged from the shadow, attacking East Kai from both sides so as to surround him. they had Ms on their foreheads. East Kai did not even flinch as they jumped at him. He was grabbing the throat of Bibbidi but he very casually lifted his fist without moving another part of his body. His arm twisted into a right angle as he punched the creature. His fist cut through the creature's head like butter, leaving a huge opening in its head as it cut through like a knife. The creature's head then exploded as the rest of its body fell backwards. With the same hand he moved it across his body to shoot the other one. It was vaporized immediately. While his hand was still smoking he moved to point it directly at Bibbidi and fired. There was a massive explosion of energy. Bibbidi screamed as his body was destroyed and the area along with it. The smoke cleared and East Kai sighed in relief. However he then turned and gasped. The Sealed form of Majin Buu remained intact.

East Kai: It's not even scratched! What am I gonna do with it?

"The sealed Majin Buu was taken to earth and hidden by East Supreme Kai. He did his best to safeguard the universe but ultimately in the absence of the other Supreme Kais, lesser Kais were forced to take the roles of guarding the universes."

Goku: Like sealing Bojack away!

Whis:...yes...I suppose.

The pink demon remained imprisoned in its shell in the void of space. It waited for a moment and then burst open to reveal the fat Majin Buu who let out a noise in delight at his freedom. He then split into two beings, his normal self and a skinny gray form. The gray form then zapped its chubby pinkish counterpart, turning it into chocolate and eating it. It then became its muscular form once again, then screamed and became its original form. The scene shifted to the creature struggling to holds back a large sphere of blue energy. Goku was pushing against the sphere.

Goku: You're strong.

He became a Super Saiyan.

Goku:See ya.

With the added strength of the transformation, Goku finally overcame Majin Buu.

"Maybe you'll come back some day, as a better person I hope"

Majin Buu screamed as he was destroyed, his body breaking up into pieces as it was consumed by blue energy. In the brightness of the blue energy, a silhouette could be seen taking shape. It was the silhouette of Uub. The image faded and was replaced with another.

Whis:All other Shadow Dragons were sealed away or destroyed.

Janemba roared and seemed to be running away from something that was pulling him towards it, but what it was could not be seen. He was trying to fly away but to no avail. His body broke into multicolored blocks one by one being pulled away from his body before his entire body was sucked towards the unseen threat. The blocks floated in darkness and turned into drops of a thick black liquid. They accumulated and the last thing that could be seen was the dark liquid residing in a tank.

The giant form of Hirudegarn turned into stone. In what seemed like an instant but was really closer to millions of years later, Hirudegarn burst out of the stone, turned to smoke and was sealed into a music box. It then emerged, roared and then seemed to be destroyed completely.

Demon God Demigra laughed and as he laughed his image, as if frozen, became entombed in a diamond which floated in a purple void. The Supreme Kai of Time could be seen holding her hands out, having just cast the spell. The image then shifted back to Demigra screaming as he was destroyed.

Other shadows and monsters from before were seen being sucked into different parts of the universe.

On Namek a group of Namekians assembled in a circle around a group of Dragonballs. Two of the shadow creatures identified by their shape as Omega Shenron and Porunga were seen being sucked into the Dragonballs by the ritual performed by the Namekians.

whis:you've no doubt heard this one before.

"doomed planet"

Namek shook with intense force. the scene shifted to Planet Vegeta exploding.

"Last Hope"

Bardock and Gine looked at their son in the pod, through the glass. the child looked at them with a look almost of curiosity.

"You have to Survive"

Bardock's voice was not his own. Then the scene changed. He did not recognize the Namekian before him. He asked his mentor.

Whis was next to him. Goku was confused.

"This is not the story you know, and yet it is in many ways...your story."

"Loving Parents"

an old man holding up a baby with a monkey tail, and distinctive hair. The baby looked at the old man and then smiled.

Whis: This is one of many cycles we glimpse in the multiverse, but it is only fair to let you know that this cycle did not start with you, nor will it end with you.

The scene changed to Namek. Intense storms rocked the planet. Lightning shook the skies,and a Namekian child was placed into a rocket.

"Forgive me my son."

The Namekian touched the child's heart and a dark haze of energy lit up.

"this is your gift and your curse."

He backed away and the ship shot off into space.

Goku:Who's that?

Whis: You know him as Kami.

Goku:what! that's Kami!?

Whis:His father believes his world is about to perish. He has taken inspiration from a tale he has heard many times.

The world shook with the storm.

Whis:He is wrong.

The storm stopped, the clouds slowly parted and the suns of the planet shined on everything. The Namekian fell to his knees and placed his hands on his head. He then bent down and began weeping.

Goku:what was that energy?

Whis:Katas granted his son the power to create the Dragonballs when he believed the planet would be destroyed. Unknown to Kami he also gave him the power of the dark ones.

The scene changed. Kami was a younger Namekian and resembled Piccolo. He was alone in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He was looking in a mirror and seemed enraged.

Kami:I don't understand! How can he not see the consequences !? If Garlic becomes Earth's Kami!? He will abuse his position! How can he be so blind!?

The Namekian smashed his first on a mirror. He then looked at his demonic expression he had in the mirror and then took a step back in shock. He looked at his hands.

Kami: By Kami, I have evil within me as well...Master is choosing two demons to inherit the earth! unless...

Kami concentrated and then the Chamber went dark. Omega Shenron seemed to burst out of Kami's chest.

Kami:Dragon! I request something of you!

The Dragon recognized him as Shenron.

Shenron: I am the eternal Dragon! State your wish.

Kami: can I separate my evil?Can I become pure?

Shenron:I can do this, but your evil will exist as a separate entity and you would not be able to kill it without killing yourself.

Kami:...So be it. can you do this?

Shenron:Not without a deal.

Kami:what is it you want?

Shenron: I will separate your evil, and you must create the Dragonballs, like we have spoken of.

Kami:Why would you seek to be imprisoned in such a way?

Shenron: My true plan cannot yet be fully realized. I am too weak, but there will be a time. I promise this.

Goku,Whis and the others could see this but not interfere.

Goku: So why are we seeing this again?

Whis: You must know your enemy.

Piccolo: I have to agree. Shenrons like Hirudegarn have specific weaknesses. This is a battle we must win for the sake of all universes.

Piccolo was floating not too far away, his arms and legs were crossed. He looked to Whis.

Whis: Is this why you chose me? Because of my memories through Kami.

Whis:not entirely, though Kami's connection to Shenron is something that we must learn more of. You see, this cave is connected deeply to the force of the universe itself, even to those of other universes. This is why I brought you two here.

Piccolo: How can I see this? Kami is no longer part of me.

Whis: These memories are from before you seperated and...hmm...how odd.

Goku:What is it?

Whis: Your memories are incomplete.

Goku:huh?

Whis: You must have been made to forget something in your childhood.

Goku:oh yeah, that's when I hit my head and forgot about the whole Saiyan thing.

Whis:what?

Goku:oh yeah, my grandpa Gohan told me all about it.

Whis: It appears Grandpa Gohan lied to you.

Goku:what!?

Whis pointed towards something with his staff.

Whis:see for yourself.

In the vision, Goku was being carried in a basket on Grandpa Gohan's back. He reached towards some fruit hanging on a tree nearby and accidently slipped, falling out of the basket.

Grandpa Gohan grabbed him by the tail, before he fell.

The vision faded.

Goku was surprised.

Goku:That's not what happened?

Whis: Did you really belief the strongest man on the planet would be careless enough to allow harm to come to his own son?

Goku raised a finger and opened his mouth to speak but Piccolo covered it.

Piccolo:Don't say anything.

The Namekian gave a stern expression, looking at Goku with anger involving Goku's parenting of Gohan.

Piccolo: What is missing?

Whis: A part of his childhood only, following when he hit his head.

Goku's eyes widened, and Piccolo dropped his hand from his mouth.

Goku:missing? Well then...where did it go?

Whis: I don't know.

The angel gestured around him.

Whis: This place can only project memories of those within it. The shadow Dragons were all once part of one being so we can at least see the rest of their lives through Uub.

Uub himself sat indian style next to Piccolo, who looked over at him. Whis stroke his chin in thought.

Whis:hmm...who else would know of this discrepancy in your memories.

Goku:I don't know. Master Roshi and Ox King knew Grandpa Gohan but he was a said they hadn't seen him in years.

Whis:Grandpa Gohan may have had some sort of technique that allowed you to forget your Saiyan heritage...hmm...alright. I suggest you go and talk to Muten Roshi or the Ox King. I will go to the afterlife and consult with you grandpa Gohan.

Goku:You can do that?

Whis: of course. I AM an angel.

Goku:Can I go with you?

Whis: No. I'll have to confront the Omni King. I'd hate for you to do something stupid. I'm already dreading this meeting.

Whis vanished. Sometime later, Goku,Piccolo and Uub exited the the dark cave.

Goku: I'm going to go meet Master Roshi first.

Piccolo:I'll go with you.

Goku:huh?

Piccolo:The involves me too.

Uub: Can I go too?

Goku:sure. Vegeta and Frieza won't be back form their training for a while.

He put his arms around both of them and then raised his hand to perform the instant transmission move. All three vanished.

OPENING SEQUENCE:  
Since It would be difficult to describe the theme's images.I will instead present you with the opening theme song Dragon Soul in English and you can imagine the images seen during it. Namely scenes of Goku and the other characters, Pan flying her nimbus over the clouds while Shenron in dragon form emerges and flies alongside her. They then fight several series villains including frieza, who goes golden, Cell, Majin Buu fighting Uub, and Vegitto fighting first Broly and then Goku Black. At the end all the character stand together with Goku in the front.

LYRICS  
(to the tune of Dragon Soul sung by MasakoX.)

Don't stop, don't stop  
We're in luck now!  
Don't stop! There's so much to be found

We can find paradise  
All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul!

Mysteries abound in this world that we will seek (chorus:that we will seek)  
Foes all around but I will go fearless and free

I'll give you strength, you give me love, that's how we'll live (chorus:That's how we'll live)  
Courage won't fade If you're with me, my enemies can never win

We will fight for love and glory  
We will live to tell our story  
There is nothing we can't live through  
Nothing ever dies, we will rise again!

Don't stop, don't stop  
We're in luck now  
Don't stop, Keep your spirit proud

And ride upon the wind  
All we have to do is go!

Don't stop, don't stop  
We're in luck now  
Don't stop! There's so much to be found

We can find paradise  
All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul!

DRAGONBALL!  
(end of opening sequence)

(cut to black. Pan's voice is heard speaking in a solemn way)

Pan:This is the story of how my Grandfather Goku died...for the third and final time.

ELSEWHERE...

On another planet there was an intense battle going on between members of the galactic patrol, aliens of different shapes and sizes, and an army of space squids. Jaco leaped into view and opened fire with his blaster. He then leaped away and in the same spot stood Satan the champion of earth, posing while firing a blaster in many directions. Jaco leaped back to him and the two stood back to back.

Jaco:We're surrounded!

Hercule:I can see that!

Satan put down his weapon and held out his hands.

Hercule:People of earth! Lend me your energy!

The scene cut to a large screen on a building. the image of Satan and Jaco fighting was being recorded on screens across many different planets. they all held their hands up. The image then cut to static across all the planets.

Back on the planet itself, Hercule was trying to concentrate. The large tentacle like monsters were starting to surround the two of them.

Jaco:Hurry it up!

Hercule: I'm doing it!

He looked up. There was a downright tiny ball of energy sitting there, the size of a penny.

Hercule: what?! that's not right! It's supposed to be really big...hmmm...Maybe it's really dense.

He prepared to swing it.

Hercule: Take this evil space slime!

He swung his his arms and the small lot flew and hit one of the space hit it and dissipated immediately with no effect.

Hercule:what!

Jaco:any more bright ideas!

Hercule and Jaco back away as the creatures approached them, seemingly out of options when suddenly Saiyan Pods came flying into the atmosphere.

Shugesh: The calvary's here!

The pods all opened as they Saiyans inside stepped out and the slime creatures surrounding and Jaco were destroyed by the blasts. The remaining creatures looked up only to be like wise vaporized or crush by the falling Saiyan pods. Jaco and Hercule took off running. The Saiyan pods slowly descended and the occupants stepped out. The smoke of one of the pods cleared to reveal Bardock who stepped forward and walked around, inspecting everything. Tora ran up to him and walked next to him.

Tora: Bardock! The planet is all clear.

Bardock:Any sign of her?

Tora:...no...sorry.

Bardock was used to this.

Bardock:(sigh)...fine.

He walked over to Hercule and Jaco.

Bardock:Vegeta wanted to talk to you.

He walked away and Jaco and Hercule pieced together that he intended them to follow him. They did so. A ship touched down, one with the Capsule Corps symbol on it. Jaco and Hercule followed Bardock inside. Vegeta was having armor put on him by Bulma inside.

Bulma:Are you sure about this?

Vegeta: I'm sure.

He turned around. He was now wearing Saiyan armor.

Vegeta: Jaco. I knew I'd find you here. I'm actually searching for something.

Jaco: you don't mean?

Vegeta: The superhuman water.

Jaco: You do mean!

Hercule:What's that?

Hercule addressed his sidekick.

Jaco: It's a myth, or at least it was. Some years ago I tracked a group of criminals here. They were seeking the superhuman water. It turned out to be a trap for some powerful being. I was able to seal it up again because for some reason it wasn't interested in attacking me.

Vegeta: and now i'm going to find it.

Jaco: but why?

Vegeta: To test my power.

A Saiyan walked in.

"Emperor Vegeta! We've found it."

Vegeta walked out and the group followed.

He approached an area and wit ha raise of one hand blasted it, destroying the surrounding rock. A jelly like creature emerged and began to engulf smiled and let himself by absorbed. It completely engulfed him before ehe suddenly flexed and the slime exploded. There was a burst of energy as Super Saiyan 4 stood there, except that Vegeta still wore the armor. he look dat himself proudly.

Vegeta: interesting. the form grants me energy.

Bulma: I modified the nanites so if your energy becomes too intense they go dormant in your bloodstream.

Vegeta: And they give me a burst of power.

The purple slime reassembled and took the form of a purple imitation of Vegeta.

Vegeta: Now...let's see who is stronger shall we.

He held out his hand and effortlessly vaporizes the other Vegeta with a single blast.

Vegeta: hmm...I thought this would be much harder.

Bulma:I guess he couldn't copy the form.

Vegeta then smiled.

Vegeta: excellent. Promise me you won't do this to Kakarot.

Bulma:You have my word.

KAME HOUSE  
Master Roshi slept on a chair, a dirty magazine over his eyes. Goku teleported in along with Piccolo and Uub. He was startled awake.

Goku:Master Roshi...We need to talk.

Uub: Master?

Goku:huh?

Goku turned to Uub.

Uub: can I go if this doesn't involve me? I haven't been on earth in a while and there's a few people I want to meet.

Goku smiled.

Goku:sure. You go ahead.

Uub nodded.

Uub: thanks.

He flew off.

He flew off and as he did he thought to himself.

"I can't wait to see Pan and Bra again. Maybe I'll finally be able to tell her how I feel?"

CAPSULE CORPS  
The room was blasts were the only source of light. They were shot back and forth. Pan fired one at Bra. Both were Super Saiyans. Bra kicked it up and it hit the then attacked Bra from behind. Bra blocked a knee to the face and the two fought an intense battle up close. In one instance the two hit each other in the face at the same time and responded to the hit. They tried again and this time there was a shockwave and a blinding light. The smoke cleared. Bra had Pan pinned to the ground. the lights turned on.

Bra: I guess this means I win.

Pan:I got distracted.

Bra: Goku's ki. I sensed it too. He's back.

Pan:So is Uub.

Bra got off of Pan and went to grab her towel.

Bra: We should go meet them. It would be weird. It's been a while and we've all grown so much.

Pan:Bra, we're the same 've just always acted older.

The two shut off the lights and walked out of the room, holding hands.

Bra: Do you think we should we tell them? about us?

Pan:I don't think any of them will care that much.

OMNI KING'S PALACE

This teleported into the palace and looked around, seeing the grand priest looking at him with a warm smile.

Grand Priest: Hello Whis

Whis: It's been far too long.

Grand Priest: You already know the state of things.

He turned and the two walked side by side. They walked through a long illuminated area with blue columns. They appeared before the Omni King, a small creature with a football shaped heard sitting in a small chair, two tao guards were on either side of him. The Grand Priest bowed first. Whis did the same. Omni king spoke.

Omni king: what do you want Whis? I'm having so much fun with my new friends, especially Son Goku.

The Omni king was childish,this was clear in his voice. Out from behind a nearby column stepped Vados and Beerus, accompanied by Goku Black. Whis was surprised. Black's expression switched from an evil grin into a completely flawless imitation of Son Goku of Universe 2. He closed his eyes and smiled a sincere smile while rubbing his head.

"oh yeah! We've had tons of fun! there's so many strong fighters here! I can't wait for the tournament!"

Whis: the tournament?

Xeno King: oh yes, Son Goku has proposed an idea for a great tournament! The losers will have their universes wiped out!

Whis:WHAT!?

Xeno King: It's a great idea!

The King seems dot stop and think.

Xeno King: but there's just one problem...There's supposed to be 12 universes but I count 13.

Whis:what?...oh you mean Trunk's universe.

Xeno King: Well there should be 12 so the tournament is fair...I know! I'll destroy the extra one.

Whis:WAIT!

everyone paused.

Whis:...you can't. There's strong fighters in that universe. Trunk's universe is almost dead. You'll get more of a challenge with the copy of Universe 7.

Xeno King:copy?

The grand priest stepped forward.

Grand Priest: Time travel was attempted by this Trunks and an alternate universe was created by his actions. That now occupies the space of Universe 7. Sadly the Supreme Kai of Time has left us and is unable to deal with this matter.

Xeno King: Well I suppose I should destroy the extra universe?

Goku Black:wait!

Everyone looked at imitated Goku.

Goku Black: I know this great guy named Trunks who lives there. He's pretty tough, heck I'm for that universe.

Xeno King:you are?

Goku Black:sure are, and I'd be happy to represent it in the tournament.

Xeno King: Well that's not really fair, so how about we have tryouts.

Whis:...tryouts?

Xeno King: I hereby decree that Trunk's universe and Universe 7 will have a match against each other. As will be the same with all universes in the tournament,The losing universe will be destroyed.

END OF CHAPTER

 **Author's Note:** I put this series on hold to include elements form the currently running Dragonball Super Multiverse Tournament arc. However I realized I could wet the appetite of my fans by at least doing a bit of...not necessarily filler, but getting a few things I was going to have happen later when I brought back the story in full of that is the mini tournament arc between Trunk's universe and Universe 7 for who will represent Universe 7 in the tournament proper. I hope you enjoy.


	37. Kill Son Goku

THE TIME NEST-THEN  
Hit looked around. He identified the figures as they attacked and destroyed everything in their wake despite the attempts of the time patrol to fight them off. He had been brought there by his client. He recognized her. Vados was there, but something seemed off about her. He wasn't sure what. He chose to approach her. He flew up to her and bowed as a symbol of respect.

Hit:Lady Vados.

Vados: Hit was it?

Hit said nothing. She knew damn well who he was.

Hit:You hired my for a job.

Vados: And you delivered. Are you asking for your payment?

Hit: You've always been an excellent client. Is there anything I could for you.

Vados:yes...you can...die.

Hit was nearly caught off guard by a punch from Hirudegarn. He dodged it. And steadied himself. He turned and saw that Vados and the others were no longer paying attention to him, having turned to look around for something. Hit tried to punch the creature but it turned into smoke. Hit's momentary confusion allowed the creature to reform and appear behind him,delivering a punch to him. Hit came to a realization.

Hit: How can Something that big can turn into smoke like that?

Hirudegarn attacked tried to hit him but he vanished. Hit thought to himself.

"He needs to turn to smoke to avoid my attacks...I have it."

Hit vanished. Hirudegarn reformed and looked around confused.

Vados turned and looked confused. Her expression then turned to one of shock.

Vados:TURN TO SMOKE NOW!

The creature hesitated and suffered for it As hit Suddenly burst out of it's skull,shattering creature roared in pain. It' brain had been destroyed, part of it's skull had been shattered, at least the left half of it destroyed, leaving a gaping roared and slowly collapsed to the ground. The body then turned to smoke and there stood the lifeless body of Tapion. Hit spotted him and moved over to him. Vados granddad her teeth, the sight of such a powerful being so enraged was terrifying Hit grabbed taipan, carrying him over his assassin looked around and spotted the Time Nest. He called upon his abilities. the world around him form his perception changed and he had someone with him in that world for the first time in a while. It was more like a pocket dimension then an alternate universe, everything around him was blue with what could be called "shards, or transparent glass like things floating around him. He made his move and ran to the time nest, but then the world changed fell apart around Hit, distorting and fading to be replaced with the Time Nest.

Hit:what?

Vados descended down towards him from above.

Vados: I see it enter a universe where you can move more freely in time, but someone stronger than you can cancel it out...someone like me.

She tapped her staff on the ground and there was a ripple that shattered the rest of Hit's universe like glass. He knew he was dead but he stood his ground. Beerus descended down and raised his hand.

Beerus:Hit. Your services will no longer be required. He fired and Hit frowned as the beam was about to hit him but then Whis appeared i the way and deflected the beam. Beerus and Vados was with him as well.

Whis: Hello sister.

Everyone was shocked at the sudden appearance of the two. This turned to face Hit.

Whis: Consider this a the Supreme Kai of Time and protect her. If she dies,time dies with her. Hit nodded while still carrying Tapion. He was about to leave but then spoke up.

Hit: There are others outside the time nest. I believe their names are Goku,Vegeta and Trunks. They are in Trunk's home universe. I believe they may be in danger.

Champa: And you know this how?

Hit: This...Trunks hired me. He gave me a mission.

Hit flew towards the time chamber.

Champa:oh yeah...what mission?

Hit stopped to turn around and answer while carrying Tapion.

Hit:...to kill Son Goku.

He flew off.

Whis and Champa looked with serious expressions towards their siblings: Vados and Beerus. They stood and looked for a moment at each other before Beerus and Champa shouted at each other and charged, commencing a battle that produced shockwaves that sent nearby Shadow Dragons and time patrollers blast fired by Beerus missed Champa and vaporized an entire group of Patrollers. Their battle also sent several orbs of energy flying in different directions, they flew out and around and destroyed several areas. One of them Hit Snake way the the entirety of the road collapsed and fell down into Hell. In contrast, Whis and Vados simply nodded silently, floated up words and then in a blur, both vanished. There were explosions in the air, indicating a fight at superspeeds. Vados became visible for a moment,making he hand take a flat shape and swing her arm which Whis moved to avoid. A massive indent as if a form a blade suddenly appeared, cutting through many things including a few patrollers.

This was the distraction Hit battles going on were causing the ground to shake. He pushed his abilities to their limit to get to the time chamber in time. He passed a young girl with black hair running passed him holding a was not noticed by her as he was in the universe he accessed to manipulate time. He saw the Time Kai with her hand reached out, shouting at the child. The Time chamber was collapsing around him. He just barely entered the vortex where it was collapsing, leaping into the Time chamber while carrying the still unconscious Tapion. His sudden entrance shocked the Supreme Kai of time.

Supreme Kai of Time:what!

Hit:there's no time to explain. I've been sent to protect you.

Supreme Kai of Time:Don't you see time is what's at stake here?!

Hit: I was given a mission by Whis to protect you.

Supreme Kai of Time: oh yeah, then why'd you bring him?

She pointed to the unconscious Tapion Hit laid against a wall.

Hit:You have no need to worry. I have killed the beast.

Supreme Kai of Time:Hirdugarn is dead!?

Hit: If that was it's name yes. That shadow Dragon seemed invincible until you discover it's weakness. Though I doubt the others will fall so easily. Speaking of which there is another Shadow Dragon I must kill. He resembles Son Goku.

Supreme Kai of Time:Goku Black...so then after I told Trunks the truth he was going to have you track him down and murder him.

Hit:where is he?

She turned and began looking through the scrolls.

Supreme Kai of Time:It's hard to find him since he can travel through universes.

She opened one scroll.

Supreme Kai of Time: You won't be able to interfere with him at this point. Everything is fixed already, but I can transport us to a time we can interfere.

Hit:alright.

Supreme Kai of Time held a scroll and was about to hand it to Hit, when Tapion suddenly slowly opened his then snapped them open and looked at the two drew his sword towards Hit. Both Hit the assassin and the Supreme Kai of Time turned to face Tapion.

Hit:We will not hurt you.

Tapion looked down but his hands were shaken.

Tapion: It's gone...where is it?

Hit:the beast within you has been slain.

Tapion trembled but then looked at the Supreme Kai of Time,becoming held his blade to her.

Tapion:You...you destroyed my chance at happiness.

The Supreme Kai of Time looked down,clearly ashamed, but then she looked up.

Supreme Kai of Time: It was the Shadow Dragons. They've destroyed countless realities.

Tapion:Because you ordered Omega Shenron to do it. It's your fault they've gotten this powerful.

Supreme Kai of Time:How did you?

Tapion:Towa and Mira told me everything. You destroyed my chance at happiness!

Supreme Kai of Time:I was trying to kill Hirudegarn!

The swordsman was surprised by this.

Tapion:...what?

Supreme Kai of Time:Every Universe that comes into existence through "time travel" runs the risk of having Shadow Dragons existing in it as well. Did you think it was because of some kind of guilty conscience I spared Trunks's universe. There were no Dragonballs there, as far as I was concerned the danger was over.

Tapion:you mean...

Supreme Kai of Time: I will live the weight of the lives I've taken for eternity but you should be grateful. Even if I hadn't destroyed your universe the Omni king would have.

Tapion:Then I would have killed him!

Supreme Kai of Time:You would've died.

Tapion:I'd rather die fighting than live as a coward! and now I'm going to kill you!

He prepared to strike and swing his sword but Git caught the blade on the turned to face him.

Hit:You can't kill her or you doom time itself, that's precisely why Towa and Mira saved your life.

Tapion: I escaped in my time machine.

Supreme Kai of Time now stood up.

Supreme Kai of Time: You didn't escape.I can track time machines and their path. How did you think i found Trunks. The only way you could have gotten away is with outside interference.

Tapion's expression turned to shock. Hit's voice was shouting.

Hit:Do you see it now! Mira and town manipulated you and you almost gave them what they wanted!

He gestured to the Supreme Kai of Time. There was a silence. Tapion was in shock. Supreme Kai of Time handed something to was a scroll.

Supreme Kai of Time:this will take you to the next time Goku Black is in Universe 's the best I could do. He's a mystery to even me so I don't know where else to look.

Hit nodded. The Kai then turned to face Tapion.

Supreme Kai of Time: You can't kill me, but I will be trapped here for eternity, and that is a face worse than death. Now go. Be a hero.

Tapion turned to look from her to Hit.

Hit: I have been given a mission a mission to kill these Shadow Dragons, and as long as I've lived I've never failed to compete a contract.

Hit held out the scroll. Tapion placed his hand on it and a bright light engulfed them both.

Outside in the time and Champa collided again and there was a massive explosion that destroyed most of the time nest. this flew to Champa's side and grabbed him before teleporting away as the explosion caused by the fighting destroyed everything.

HELL-THE PRESENT  
Dabura shot a stream of fire at the ice. The ice around Pikkon turned red and melted. He was finally freed and he fell forward. He was exhausted but he looked up to see Dabura.

Dabura: Welcome warrior. I am Dabura, King of the demon realm.

Pikkon:I know who you are.

Pikkon lunged forward to strike at Dabura but he simply phased through him. This surprised Pikkon. Dabura turned around and smiled a bit to himself.

Dabura: Your powers have been transferred to another.

Pikkon looked at his hands surprised but then looked back to Dabura with clenched fists.

Pikkon: Even if I am only a soul there is no way you can harm me Demon.

Dabura: You are wrong champion. I have learned of a way to kill a soul permanently.

He materialized a sword and swung it down at moved into dodge but someone leaped in to take the sword clashed against another. It was Tapion.

Tapion::have at you demon.

Dabura:WHAT!

He was suddenly punched in the stomach by Hit, who appeared out of nowhere. Dabura collapsed.

Hit:Go! I'll hold them off!

Pikkon nodded and flew off. He traveled some way, knowing he had to reach the check in station. Instead he found it missing, leaving him confused. He was caught even more off guard by the massive figure of Janemba slowly floating into view directly in front of him. Hit flew towards him while firing ki blasts, landing next to Pikkon. He looked around him and found they were surrounded by the Shadow Dragons,including Demon King Dabura, Demon King Piccolo, Turles, Omega Shenron, Vados, Janemba and Majin Buu. The two warriors leaped into a back to back position as their enemies surrounded them,most of them smiling evilly. Hit was holding Dabura's blade in his hand.

Pikkon:Where is your friend?

Hit:He has his own mission.

Pikkon: I don't know who you are but I hope you can fight.

Hit:for the right price.

Pikkon:You're a mercenary?

Pikkon's eyes widened.

Pikkon:certainly the strongest I've ever met. Stronger even than Goku.

Hit stood stoic but turned to look at Pikkon.

Hit:Goku?

The two were jumped and both Hit and Pikkon leaped out of the way. trying to keep moving.

Hit: If you promise to get me to Goku. I will see to it that you survive.

Pikkon: I don't know where he is now, or how long I've been frozen.

The various villains charged at them Dabura lunged at Pikkon and tough spat at him but Pikkon moved out of the way. He quickly beat back demon King Piccolo and Turles. Omega Shenron and Vados stayed back. Hit was confused as to where Beerus was, but he was currently engaged in battle. It was not that these foes were tough. He could beat them easily and sent them flying but there were so many.

ELSEWHERE...

Champa patiently sat on a block of ice, waiting and talking to an unknown figure. He picked at his teeth with a toothpick. He was in an icy wasteland.

Champa: I don't get it...

He tilted his head to one side and his ear drooped. He had one of his legs crossed along the other.

Champa: This is the dimension from which your race originated, and stayed until they were used as weapons for the Darkness during their war with the light. You and I aren't all that different. We are both survivors or races the Darkness used during the war. The Gods of Destruction and the Frost Demons. Of course, God of Destruction is now more of a title given to those who destroy.

Frieza was frozen in a block of ice in his Golden form. He had an angry stare on his face.

Champa stood up and walked closer to him.

Champa:Your race was a formidable force during the war, so I heard. The light had to create the Super Saiyans to stand a chance.

Frieza did nothing.

Champa: Ironic isn't it then that it was fighting among yourselves that destroyed your race. Well to be more precise...you did.

A small crack formed around Frieza's head.

Champa: You killed your mother when you were born. You hadn't been alive for even a minute and you were already a failure. You doomed your race to extinction

Frieza burst out of the ice and grabbed Champa by the throat, startling him.

Frieza: How dare you! I am Lord Frieza!

Champa seemed to be struggling with the hand around his neck, but then he straightened up,grabbed Frieza's hand and began twisting it. Frieza let out a scream of pain, while Champa held his arm and the god of destruction smiled.

Champa: The Ice has unlocked your divine power. You are ready.

KAME HOUSE  
The Capsule Corps ship landed on the beach. The door opened and Vegeta and Bulma stepped out. Vegeta still wore the Saiyan armor, as he approached the group.

Bulma:Hey guys

Vegeta:Sup.

Piccolo:aren't you running an empire.

Vegeta: Technically Bardock is, but more people follow me because I've saved the universe a few times.

Piccolo:what about the times you nearly doomed the universe.

Vegeta:...like?

Piccolo:Nearly Killing me, goading frieza into transforming, letting Cell absorb 18,allowing Majin Buu to revived.

Vegeta:Well we still won didn't we?!...so...what's going on here?

Goku:Whis said I had holes in my memory.

Vegeta: that explains a lot.

Bulma: He hit his head as kid and forgot his programming.

Vegeta: yeah I know.

Goku:Actually that's not what happened?

Bulma:...what?

Goku: Whis looked into my mind and Grandpa Gohan lied to me.I never hit my head.

Piccolo:We thought Roshi would have answers.

They all turned to face the old Master.

Muten Roshi leaned back and closed his eyes. Goku and Piccolo were facing him.

Roshi:I'll tell you all I know, which ain't much. Long ago there was the war with Demon King Piccolo, at least we thought he was a Demon at the time. It was me,Shen and our master Mutaito.

He imagined himself, unrecognizable from how he was was a bald monk clad in purple gis, identical in appearance to Shen beside him. They both stood behind a wall,a round them was nothing but ruins, including those of their temple, now reduced to a pile. the land was scorched. There was smoke everywhere and night was falling upon city that had once stood around them no longer existed. Only a few walls remained. Mutate stood in front of his two pupils a great distance. His hair was up, resembling the wig worn by Jackie Chun. He also sported a large white mustache. The sound of thunder and lightning roared.

Mutaito: Why have you attacked. This massacre was completely senseless.

The figure of demon King Piccolo was much taller than Mutaito, his demonic voice echoed.

Demon King Piccolo: Do you want the truth? That it was mere amusement? Or do you need a higher purpose? perhaps fate?

lightning flashed in the distance.

Mutaito: but we pose no threat. We are seekers of peace.

Demon King Piccolo smiled, exposing large sharp teeth and eyes flashing yellow.

Demon King Piccolo: And you shall find it...in death!

He laughed a chilling laugh. Mutaito raised his fists.

Mutaito:I tried to be nice. Now we'll do it the hard way. He moved his arms in a circular motion and then rested them in a pose ready to attack.

Demon King Piccolo:foolish.

He pointed one finger and a small blue orb emerged. It surprised Mutaito with its speed. It hit him in the shoulder, making both Roshi and Shen gasp. Mutaito grabbed his shoulder in pain and fell to one knee but still looked up to the demon king, slamming his fist to the ground. He then leaped with blinding speed to Piccolo.

Demon King Piccolo:you want more?

Mutaito did not get far as the same orb of blue energy hit him and continued to hit him at a speed taste retain his own, knocking him around like a rag doll as he shouted in pain. It tore the gi at the shoulders and stomach. Roshi was in shock.

Roshi:Master Mutaito...is completely under his control.

Shen shook his head in disbelief.

Shen:No it's not true!

Mutaito fell. demon King piccolo laughed.

Demon King Piccolo:what's so hard about that?

Roshi:Master no!

Piccolo laughed again, exposing his sharp teeth in a sinister smile. the orb of light struck Mutaito in the chest and he went down.

He awoke later, a towel rested on his head and he was now in a bed. He was greeted by Roshi and Shen smiling at him, tears in their eyes.

"External wounds heal much faster than those we keep inside. For my master, the shame of being defeated in front of his own students and the loss of the ones he couldn't protect were more than he could bare."

Mutaito left his students, walking away with a cane for support. Roshi watched him walk into the sunset until he vanished from view.

I fled. King Piccolo continued his rampage. A giant figure rose above a city and so did the fire. He was then walking passed a countryside containing windmills, walking through the earth itself. Hearing this, Vegeta scoffed.

Vegeta: I would have fought.

Roshi snapped.

Roshi:IF FLESH AND BLOOD WERE AS STRONG AS PRIDE WE'D ALL BE INVINCIBLE!

Vegeta fell silent. Roshi continued his story.

The young man hid in a cave, balancing his weight on a cane with a lit candle nearby. A sound disturbed him and he jumped off the cane and onto his feet. A man had entered the cave. It was Mutaito,and he carried a bag with him. rosh leaped to the front of the man and bowed with his hands praying at the sight of his master.

Roshi: My master had found a way to defeat Demon King Piccolo. I did not know where he got it.

Mutaito placed the rice cooker on the ground and stood in the grey rubble where a city once stood. He shouted.

Mutaito: seize fire and surrender Piccolo! or face the consequences!

The Demon King's laugh echoed around the ruins. He made his presence known. He was still much taller than Mutaito and stood with his arms crossed. Mutaito held his arms out and they glowed. the glow moved to overtake his entire body.

Demon King Piccolo:enjoy.

The Demon King pointed at the master and a beam shot out, the same as before but this time a large blue aura engulfed Mutaito and the area around blast was absorbed by it and then the blue shield faded.

Demon King Piccolo:what!?

He held his hand out.A blue light suddenly shot up form the ground and surrounded him while a green light engulfed Mutaito, it spun into a Demon King's physical form vanished into the swirling vortex as if he had been disintegrated by it, instead he simply became one of the many swirls of darker colors in the spiral. Before he vanished the Demon King's terrified scream was disturbingly elongated. Mutant shouted at the shocked Roshi.

Mutaito: Open the jar! Now!

Roshi did so and opened the electronic jar. The green spiral energy flew into it.

Mutaito:Quickly! close it! close it!

The green energy was sucked was with great difficulty that Roshi closed the jar. A bright white light emerged form it and so did small volts of lightning. Roshi finally shut it. Mutaito sighed and then collapse to the ground. Roshi ran to his side but was too late. He had died, the strength of the move too much for him.

In the present, Roshi seemed to stop. Goku and Piccolo both looked at him.

Roshi:that's most of what I can remember, but long after that I was visited by Kami.

In his flashback Roshi sat in his heard something and extinguished his candle with his fingers. He saw a familiar silhouette enter the cave and was overcome with shock and anger.

CAN"T BE!

The newcomer came into view and indeed he resembled Demon King Piccolo in appearance but with a friendlier face. Roshi did not notice lunged forward and attacked with a blur of punches and kicks. The newcomer too the hits and did not even move from them. Roshi stopped and gasped when he realized how fruitless his efforts were.

"I understand that you have survived Demon King Piccolo's wrath."

Roshi overcame his shock and charged up a fired it and it exited the cave and traveled over the horizon before dissipating. HE lowered his hands but in shock has seen that despite taking the blast head on Kami stood still there. He held a hand out.

"I am not your enemy. I understand if you are mad at me, but I only ask that you hear what I have to say."

Roshi stood there for a moment and lowered his hands.

Roshi:He explained that he had been tracking Demon King Piccolo and was grateful that we stopped him. He revealed a group of the survivors seven mystical orbs.

"The Dragonballs"

Roshi: He planned on using them to restore the world to how it was before everything. He said he would give one of them to those he had gathered there.

The young Roshi looked and saw a young Grandpa Gohan, they were about the same age. Both were handed Dragonballs. Kami then spoke to them and the others present.

"Now that the wish has been made I must ensure the protection of the dragonballs to each of you. If the dragonballs are used again they will scatter around the world."

Roshi:They were given to your grandpa Gohan, me, a member of the Briefs family, the Ox King, and others. It was our job to make sure they were never used unless necessary. Of course after a few centuries I like to think we all relaxed. Nothing much happened, until you and Bulma came along.

Roshi addressed Goku.

Goku: Oh yeah, when we first me you told me a story of how the Dragonballs were made, but it was different than what Kami told me.

Roshi:I was still reluctant to tell you the truth then.

Piccolo:So you really know nothing about Goku's memories.

Roshi:I have no idea, it looks like you'll have to talk to grandpa Gohan yourself.

"I'm afraid that might not be possible."

They all turned around and saw Whis standing there.

Whis: It seems our enemies have convinced the Omniking to hold the tournament between universes. It won't just be Universe 6 and 7 anymore. Him and Goku Black have become great friends. In fact he wants to meet you know.

This pointed to Goku. Goku pointed to himself.

Goku:me?

Whis: I suggest you come with me. It's not wise to keep the Omniking waiting.

Goku went up and stood next to turned and waved as he disappeared.

Goku:bye guys.

They vanished.

KRILLIN'S HOUSE  
Krillin practiced in the back yard, throwing kicks and punches. Marron leaned on a piece of wood and looked on. Lazuli entered holding a plate of lemonade filled glasses and put them down on the table.

Lazuli: I made lunch if you want to take a break.

krillin:Sure I'd love to.

He through a towel over his neck and walked in sipping his lemonade. Not long after the family was at the table all eating together when the doorbell got up and walked over to answer it. She was surprised to see a green alien she did not recognize, but she saw that he had a halo one this head. She shouted back into the house.

Lazuli:Honey! Someone from work is here!.

Krillin:huh?

Krillin walked up to the door and saw Pikkon standing there.

Krillin:Pikkon? Wher've you been? You've been gone for.

Pikkon:We need to talk. Now.

Krillin sighed and turned to his side.

Krillin: It's okay Marron.

Marron:...oh.

Marron was holding a destructo disc in her raised hand. It spun loudly. It dissipated and she lowered the hand, acting embarrassed.

Krillin:honey. I'll be back.

Pikkon put a hand on his shoulder and the two of them vanished.

THE OTHERWORLD  
Trillin appeared with Pikkon. He turned and saw that he was standing beside every Kai, and all of the fighters he had seen before. He gasped audibly in shock and recoiled in surprise.

Krillin:whoa! everyone's here!

Pikkon: Janemba and Majin Buu have returned. All of us have come together to fight them.

Krillin:What! already! I thought we'd have time to train. huh?

Krillin turned and saw a new person walking towards him.

Hit: It seems they decided to strike now. The shadow Dragons know that if Goku and Vegeta train with Whis then they will actually pose a threat. So would I but these Shadow Dragons are not affected by my pressure point techniques.

Krillin:Probably because Majin Buu's body is just goo and Janemba can turn into blocks. I can't imagine either of them have pressure points.

Pikkon:Let's go.

Krillin: But Goku and Vegeta aren't here. They're the ones who beat both these guys!

Pikkon:We've sent someone to get them. Until then we will fight.

He got into a pose. Hit and Krillin did as well and all three leaped leaped into battle.

Krillin:honey. I'll be back.

Pikkon put a hand on his shoulder and the two of them vanished.

Pikkon put a hand on his shoulder and the two of them vanished. They appeared in a large area before a large crowd. It appeared to be a council with all the was there as well, resting against a wall with his arms crossed. A flashback entered his head.

FLASHBACK-THE TIME NEST-PRIOR TO THE FALL.  
Hit was walking away when he heard someone call to him.

"Hey wait!"

He turned to see Trunks, wearing his black coat and with his sword.

Trunks:You're an assassin right?

Hit:Yes.

Trunks:I'd like to hire you. It's someone close to me so i can't do it myself, but the problem with be able to see time is you can't help but peak ahead sometimes.

Hit said nothing.

Trunks:There's going to be a tournament between all the universes soon. I wondered at first why there were no records on the Shadow Dragons, and it's not just because one of them can also manipulate time. It's something 's only history for Universe 7 in the time nest...because only Universe 7 remains in our time.

Hit gasped.

Trunks:All other universes were destroyed in the tournament, and I need you to kill the one responsible...both of them. The first is a Shadow Dragon.I thought he was dead but I recently discovered he was still alive thanks to a note form the Supreme Kai of Time. I want you to kill him.

Hit:And the other one?

Trunks:At some point he's going to meet with the Omniking...and he's going to trigger everything.

Hit:And you want Universe 7 to lose.

Trunks:Just because Universe 7 survives doesn't meant it didn't lose.

Hit:what is it your asking me to do.

Trunks's expression became deadly serious.

Trunks: Kill Son Goku.

Elsewhere...Goku and Whis were presented before the strange childlike Omniking. The King's grin was oddly sinister.


	38. Jekyll and Hyde

Whis and Goku appeared.

Goku:Whoa! This is where the Omniking lives?

Goku looked down and gasped a bit at the sight of a being that seemed to be the same species as Whis. He looked back with a calm smile and bowed.

Grand Priest: I humbly welcome you.

Whis Grand Priest smiled.

Grand Priest:You are Son Goku correct?

Goku:yo.

He raised his hand to gesture at him.

Grand Priest: The Omniking would like to meet you.

He turned and both Whis and Goku followed.

They found themselves walking through this dark area where the floor glowed with blue light and there were columns around them. The sound of their footsteps echoed. Goku looked at the odd Grand Priest walking in front of talked to Whis.

Goku:He may not look like much but he's strong.

Whis:I'm impressed you could tell. The grand priest is said to have one of the five highest battle powers in all universes.

Goku:WHAT!Amazing!

Whis hushed him, placing a finger on his lips.

Whis:You absolutely must not say anything so rude as to ask to fight him.

Goku:But i'm curious?

Whis:Let's just say that even I could not measure up to him.

Goku: Wow really? that makes coming here totally worth it.

They vanished in a burst of light.

They found themselves in an area that seemed possibly endless. There was a clear ground but around them there were stars and give a sense of space there were floating white columns. The Omniking sat in a chair too small for him with his large robed guards by his side. Goku Black was nowhere to be seen, nor was Champa and grand priest bowed.

Grand Priest: Your majesty. I have brought him. This is Son Goku.

Omniking:Son Goku welcome!

The voice was childish and that surprised Goku. The Omniking floated out of his chair and landed in front of Goku. He then walked forward.

Omniking:I'm glad you're here.

Goku:yo.

He again gestured with his hand.

Goku:So why did you want to see me?

For a moment the Omniking stared at him blankly. then he grabbed his hand in his much smaller ones.

Omniking: Well I wanted a friend, see

He pulled Goku forward while he was still confused. Whis Omniking floated around Goku.

Omniking:You interest me, So I want you to be my friend, see?

The creature stopped and looked Goku in the face as he finished talking. He smiled but Goku was confused.

Goku:so...

Omniking's expression changed to puzzlement

Omniking:so?

Goku:What should I do to be your friend?

Omniking:Let's play!

Goku:Sure but did you call me just for that?

Omniking:Is that wrong?

Goku:well...no.

He rubbed the back of his head.

Goku:It's just that with all that's going on I thought it was important.

Omniking:Well if that other Goku gets his own Omniking then I should get my own agreed on this.

goku:oh well I guess that makes sense...wait...other Goku? own Omniking? what are you...

"Brother!"

Everyone turned to where the voice came from. Goku Black was standing there along with Vados. They stood still for a moment and then Omniking floated from behind Goku Black. Goku turned to Omniking, and saw that he was still where he had been looked back and forth.

Goku:How are you over here and over there? Can you clone yourself?

He pointed back and forth between them.

Whis:but how?

Vados: I found a spare Omniking. How about that?

Whis: where?

Goku Black: Trunks's universe. turns out it had a future Omniking. It was Vados's idea.

Whis:Don't you mean Eis Shenron's idea?

Vados:Dear brother. I may be a demonic dragon born in the brain of an angel and currently in the body of another angel but that doesn't mean Vados can't give me good ideas.

Grand Priest:Your sister always was smarter and stronger than you.

Whis:Thank you for the vote of no confidence father.

Goku:two Omnikings?...wait...Did you just say father?

Omniking:other Omniking!

The two ran up and hugged,spinning around in the air while doing so.

Both:Let's play.

Goku Black looked at Goku with an evil smug grin. Vados looked at Whis.

Whis: I did not expect you to be here. Though I can't help but wonder...where is Lord Beerus?

Vados:Where is Lord Champa?

Whis:Touche.

Goku looked at the Omnikings playing.

Goku:looks like you found a friend.

Omniking:We want to start a tournament with all the universes.

Goku:That's great! Count me in!

Vados:So what do you say dear brother? Shall we wait to the tournament to have our little rivalry?

Whis sighed and for a moment closed his eyes.

'll wait till then.

Goku paused for a moment.

Goku:hey Omniking

both looked at him.

He looked at the other Omniking.

Goku:oh right there's two of you now,so what should we call the other Omniking? How about...future Zeno.

Zenosama:Ok.

Goku:I was I talk to my grandpa? He's in heaven.

The two looked at each other and then back to him.

Zenosama and Omniking:Souls in heaven usually remain there but since we are the Kings we could make an exception.

They looked to each other again and then back to him

Zenosama and Omniking:which one?

Goku:The one from my universe.

The two kings smiled.

Omniking:You wil get to visit your grandpa

Goku:that's great! But if there are two Omnikings which one is the strongest?

Both: I am!

They looked at each other and now seemed a little angry.

Omniking:Hey!

Whis interrupted the two by stepping in between them

Whis: now now. We can wait until the tournament to find out who's stronger.

The two Kings looked at each other and nodded.

Both:We'll wait.

Vados: 's great to see you two getting along so well.

She smiled while having her eyes closed.

Goku Black and Goku looked at each other with intense stares. Whis and Vados did the same with similar two Omnikings just looked at each other while smiling.

Vados:We should be on our way.

She turned around and placed her hand on Goku Black's shoulder.

Vados: We're leaving.

Goku Black:If you say so.

He turned and left. Vados held the hand of the other Omniking. Zenosama held out his hand and smiled at Goku Black sighed and then turned back to Zenosama with a kind smile identical to that of Goku. He held out his hand and the three left the area,fading into the darkness.

Goku:They make an odd couple.

Whis:We should go. If Beerus is not with them then we should be worried.

Goku:why?

Whis:Because losing track of a god of destruction can only mean terrible things.

HELL  
Pikkon and Hit flew through the area,searching. They were approaching where the Check in station previously stood.

Pikkon:It's so strange to see this place like this.

Pikkon looke forward along with Hit and they spotted. A figure standing some distance in front of them. when they got closer it became clear it was Goku Black.

Pikkon:Goku?

Hit:Goku.

He looked at the new being. The two warriors stopped and floated before the figure.

Pikkon:Goku what are you doing here? and what's with that get up.

He of course meant the different clothing Goku Black wore.

name is Hit. I have been sent to kill you.

Goku Black:It doesn't seem very professional to tell someone who hired you to kill them.

Hit: No one has ever survived once I was hired to kill them.

Goku Black: You've never faced someone like me.

ELSEWHERE  
Two figures looked through a crystal they spoke, Fortuneteller Baba was on the floor in the corner tied up by ropes.

"What is he doing?"

The voice was identified as that of Omega Shenron. A female voice answered.

"He was chose to attack now."

The voice belonged to Vados.

Omega Shenron: He brought the others with him.

Vados:Let him have his he dies he dies.

HELL

Goku Black:I want no interruptions for our battle.

He looked over to Pikkon.

Goku Black:I brought a few old would like to play.

Goku Black held up his hand, containing a ring. Both Hit and Goku Black vanished stood there confused but then something giant started to rise from below,catching him off guard. It was the giant form of Janemba rising in front of him,an innocent smile plastered on the creature's face. Pikkon reacted in shock.

THE OTHERWORLD  
On another planet,all the dead fighters had gathered,large marble obelisks surrounded the area. One of them exploded at the bottom and collapsed. The fighters who were in the way moved. Krillin was among them and he looked around only to gasp at the sight of Kid Buu, who stood with one leg in the air at the tip of an obelisk. Everyone gasped and while the knew they stood no chance, they were still warriors and would give it their all. Buu floated and landed on the ground,several fighters charged at him but he roared and the shockwave sent them flying. The fighter Olibu put his arms up and blocked the attack as bas the could as the other fighters were blown away. Kid Buu lifted his arm up and began creating the planet burst ball. He continued to do so.

Krillin:If he destroys the planet then we'll be gone for good!

Tapion flew towards the arena,thinking to himself.

"I'm grateful that Towa and Mira taught me to fly,even if they were evil."

He stopped when he looked down and saw Kid Buu charging the planet burst ball. East Supreme Kai appeared next to him and reacted in shock.

East Supreme Kai:Majin Buu!

He looked over and saw Tapion, still armed with his swords.

East Supreme Kai:Tapion! We've never met but you're a swordsman.I need your help.

East Supreme Kai flew down and so did Tapion. They flew to Krillin,Tien,Yamcha and Chiatzou were. East Supreme Kai put his hands around all of them as a were distracted by Majin Buu and took a moment to notice The Kai and Tapion approach them. Kid Buu saw them and then hurled the Planet burst ball at them but they vanished before it made contact and the planet exploded.

THE SACRED WORLD OF THE KAIS  
East Supreme Kai appeared along with Tapion,Krillin,Tien,Yamcha and Chiatzou appeared. They were greeted by Kibito and Old Kai, who had a halo around his head.

Old Kai:What happened!? I can't see Otherworld anymore.

East Supreme Kai:It's gone.

Everyone gasped. East Supreme Kai took the initiative.

We need the Z sword and to get the Potara earrings ready.

Kibito approached him and handed the earrings to him. East Supreme Kai held them up,one in each hand. Kibito carried the Z sword pieces together in a hilt and handed it to Tapion,who unsheathed it and took a look at had been restored but the crack where it had once been separated was still visible.

Old Kai: Who are you gonna give them to?

East Supreme Kai:Tapion can wield the Z sword, and until Goku gets back then Vegeta and Piccolo can probably fuse if we need to.

He clenched his fists around the put his hand on his shoulder,Tapion,Krillin,Tien,Yamcha and Chiatzou huddled together and the group vanished. Old Kai remained.

Old Kai:Good luck.

He closed his eyes.

Old Kai: I die and I still get brought back here. I should have stayed in the Time Nest.

He put his finger up and rubbed under his nose.

Old Kai:Maybe Fortuneteller Baba can revive me. No idea where that old woman is. hope she's not dead.

He opened his eyes and looked up.

Old Kai:huh?

There was a small difficult to see figure standing on the peak where the Z sword had been Kai looked closer and saw it was Kid Kai leaped back in shock, letting out a gasp and flailing his arms. Kid Buu lifted an arm and began charging Kai let out a Buu through the ball of energy at Old Kai let out a scream as the ball of energy mad contact and engulfed everything in a growing orb of white light which expanded to vaporize the entire sacred world of the Kais. Old Kai screamed as he was engulfed in the white light and faded into nothingness.

EARTH  
King Kai:Vegeta! Piccolo!

Both looked up into the sky as if that was where they heard the voice. Both responded with a "huh?" at the same time.

King Kai:The Shadow Dragons have attacked Hell with Majin Buu and Janemba. Where's Goku?

Vegeta:Kakarot just left.

King Kai:Do any of you know instant transmission?

Vegeta:No.

Piccolo:No.

King Kai:why the hell didn't he teach that to anyone!

Piccolo: He said the people of Yardrat were the only ones who could teach it.

King Kai:Well great now we have to wait until he gets back.

Vegeta:No. I am not waiting for Kakarot.

King Kai:Well how do you plan on getting there? We lost contact with the Kais and everyone else.

East Supreme Kai,Kibito and thee others appeared before the two.

Vegeta: Found him.

East Supreme Kai:Vegeta,Piccolo. I'm taking you Hell to fight.

The Kais turned to the others including Krillin,Tien,Yamcha,Chiatzou and Tapion.

East Supreme Kai:You should stay here. If you die you will be gone forever, besides if we fail then there won't be anyone to save the earth.

Vegeta:We won't fail.

East Supreme Kai and Kibito teleported away with Vegeta and Piccolo.

EARTH-ELSEWHERE  
Goten patiently entered the metal gate slowly moved to the walked in.A guard let him walk into the area. He sat at a chair with glass blocking him from reaching the other side. Out from a door on the other side stepped sat down. He was wearing orange prison clothes and upon sitting down picked up the phone next to him, Goten did the same. There was on awkward pause between the two old friends.

Goten:hey

Trunks:hey.

Goten:You're father's back.

Trunks: I know. I sensed him.

Goten:You should be up them.

Trunks:I murdered two men.

Goten:They were villains, heck one of them was a Nazi.

Trunks:That doesn't make it right,not when I could have turned them in.

Goten:We've talked about this. You can get out of here at anytime, and not just because you can blast out of mom is head of the richest corporation in the world and your father is a Galactic Emperor.

Trunks:speaking of dad,maybe I should see 's been gone a long time.

Goten: He's probably finished leading the witch hunt against any surviving Frost Demons.

Trunks:If he wants to see me he can come thing with mom.

Goten:She's been hanging out with the other you a lot recently.

CAPSULE CORPS

Bulma was working on something and Trunks was sitting near with his arms crossed when the area around them started to shake,causing both to look stood sensed something and ran to Bulma,tackling her to the ground.

Trunks:Look out!

Something crashed through the wall of the building. Trunks stood up and saw Hirudegarn rampaging through the city.

Trunks:What?! What's that doing here?

Bulma:beats me.

Trunks:get out of here! I'll deal with it.

He drew his sword and flew towards the creature.

HELL  
Pikkon stood before Janemba and tried to think of how to speak with the creature.

Pikkon:hmm...ah.I've got it.

Pikkon shouted.

Pikkon:Janemba!

The creature turned to him while still smiling.

Pikkon:In this state I might be able to reason with it.

He thought,then spoke in a cheerful tone.

Pikkon:Janemba!

Janemba:Janemba?

Pikkon thought for a moment.

Pikkon:Janemba...

Janemba:Janemba!

He didn't know what to say so he just rubbed the back of his head.

Pikkon:yeah uh...Janemba.

Janemba:...

The creature frowned,but then changed into a more aggressive tone.

Janemba:Janemba? Janemba!

Pikkon:oh no! That's his word!

Janemba:Janemba!

The creature rampaged and Pikkon chose to flee so that the creature would pursue him elsewhere. He flew through the jelly bean like objects floating around in Hell. Pikkon floated down to the ground and shortly after moved to avoid Janemba crashing down along with the Jelly Beanlike objects, resulting in the creature floating down in a pile of them which then fell on his back and struggled to get up for a moment,flailing his arms around as he did so. Pikkon refused to let his moment pass and flew to deliver a punch to Janemba's stomach. Despite his size Janemba was able to flip himself up and avoid the punch. Pikkon brought his fist down and remained for a moment where he had aimed his fist. Janemba put one of his hands down and spawned several smaller versions of himself. Pikkon charged towards the crowd of smaller Janembas and began to punch them,causing them to vanish in puffs of smoke. They started to overwhelm him and dog pile on him. Pikkon suddenly burst out of the pile and all the Janemba clones turned to stood triumphantly and then turned back to Janemba.

Pikkon: no more holding back.

ELSEWHERE IN HELL  
Vegeta,Piccolo,East Kai,and Kibito flew through the area. They spotted Pikkon and Janemba.

East Kai:Over there!

As they flew towards the two fighters three figures descended downwards,causing the four fighters to stop. The three newcomers were Dabura,Turles and Lord Slug.

East Supreme Kai:Dabura.

of the Kais.

Vegeta and Piccolo prepared to fight. Vegeta approached the Saiyan while Piccolo approached the Namekian.

Piccolo:Lord Slug.

"I am not Lord Slug. I am Evil incarnate."

Piccolo:What do you mean?

The Namekian suddenly seemed to fall forward in pain,grabbing his head and moved closer to him Namekian seemed to be in pain but then his screams turned into insane laughter and he reeled his head back and continued to laugh while grabbing his looked at him confused. The Namekian looked back,stood up straight,and then slowly lowered his arms, while staring at Piccolo menacingly.

"Hello Son"

Piccolo:Demon King Piccolo.

While he was shocked he prepared for battle.

Demon King Piccolo:I hoped you would resurrect me, and you did not disappoint.

Piccolo:What are you talking about?

Demon King Piccolo: I sought a way to free my existence from that of Kami,like Lord Slug was able to be free himself from Guru. Not only did you accomplish that but my resurrection was made possible thanks to you.

Piccolo:I have a hard time believing you planned everything.

Demon King Piccolo: Of course not.I only hoped things would work out this since Shenron separated me from Kami.

Piccolo:huh. I hadn't thought of that. You were created by Shenron,just like...

His eyes widened and he clenched his teeth at a realization.

the Shadow Dragons.

The Demon King smiled.

Piccolo:On that day not only was an evil Namekian created but a Shadow Dragon as well,which also means...

Demon King Piccolo:say it my son, but of course. You are not only my son but also my reincarnation which means...

Piccolo:...I am a Shadow Dragon.

Demon King Piccolo:Welcome back to the family.

The Demon King gestured to 's shocked expression faded and changed to one of determination.

"I have a family"

Demon King Piccolo:If you mean that of Goku. They are here as well.

He gestured and Piccolo did as was pointing to the one known as Turles. Vegeta stood next to him in a fighting stance the locked back and form between the two foes.

Vegeta:umm...I never bothered to learn his name,but I'm pretty sure that's not who you're talking about.

Demon King Piccolo:oh...but it is.

HEAVEN  
Goku and Whis appeared in a new realm that seemed to be made of nothing but white. Whis looked around.

Whis: We should hurry,but being here may help us gain some knowledge about our adversary.

Goku stepped forward into the light. Whis suddenly put his staff in front of him.

Whis:Normally I would advise against walking into the light,but in this case it's perfectly acceptable.

He lifted his staff and Goku nodded.

Goku:thanks.

A figure was walking towards 's eyes widened. This leaned into him

Whis:I'll leave you two alone to talk.

This walked away. Goku watched as the figure made his way to him and became visible form the bright light.

Grandpa Gohan:Hello how you've grown.

Goku walked forward,said nothing and hugged the old man. Tears were in his eyes.

Goku:I missed you so much...

Grandpa Gohan:Not bringing me back must have been a terrible burden for you.

Goku:You told me not to. You told me that if you died.I would let it be and not try to bring you back. I didn't realize at the time you meant the Dragonballs.

He sobbed tears growing bigger.

Goku: I didn't know I would be the one to kill you!

Grandpa Gohan:Don't blame yourself. I knew the danger and I didn't tell you...now the world is once again in danger because of something I have kept from you.

Goku looked up for a moment,tears still in his eyes.

Grandpa Gohan: The reason I was unable to save myself from the Oozaru was because I thought It had been removed.

Goku:wha...what?

Grandpa Gohan: You were not a good child Goku,at least not all the time but I was a very patient man, still when you became an Oozaru I knew you had to do something for the safety of the world.

Goku:How do you know it was called an Oozaru?

Grandpa Gohan:I have observed your many victories while in heaven.

He resumed his talk.

Grandpa Gohan: I went to see Kami,I knew him from when he was searching for survivors of Demon King Piccolo's reign. I knew the the had separated himself form demon King Piccolo. I hoped he could do the same for you.

FLASHBACK  
Grandpa Gohan used the Power pole to propel himself up onto the lookout,landing in a kneeling was also a bow to the place. In a hand he held a struggling baby. Kami and were standing there.

Grandpa Gohan:Kami. there is something I must bring to your attention.

"We talked and it was decided the Dragonballs should be used and Popo gathered them, and the eternal Dragon was summoned once again."

The Sky turned dark, thunder roared and the Dragon emerged,eclipsing the lookout. Kami spoke his wish to it. the crying infant Kakarot was placed on the ground.

Shenron:Your wish is granted.

A beam hit the young Kakarot and in a bright flash there were now two naked Babies next to each other. one of the babies stopped 's face was one of curiosity and it looked up and laughed at Grandpa Gohan,who picked it up and started playing with the baby who just laughed in its enjoyment. the other baby looked at the two with a look of not only jealousy but also did not cry and only looked with a death glare. Kami picked up the baby by the feet and took it away.

"Kami did not know how to truly destroy the evil without killing the original and so we came up with another solution"

Kami approached the Saiyan Pod that had brought the infant to earth. He threw the baby into the turned around and flashed a beastlike face with pupiless white eyes and sharp teeth. It lunged at Kami but the door closed and trapped it inside,despite this it continued to hit the the glass in Pod suddenly took off and flew into the air and out of and grandpa Gohan were taken aback by this,their clothes blew form the resulting wind.

Grandpa Gohan:Where did he go?

Kami:...I don't know.

the pod flew through space. Inside the baby looked out into space with an evil look on his then cuts to the present where that same evil look that was on baby Kakarot is now upon the face of Turles.

HELL-PRESENT  
Turles stood there with the same smirk. Vegeta and Piccolo looked at him confused.

Piccolo:But if that was true then Goku would have died when you were destroyed like how Kami disappeared when I died.

Turles: was a mystery to even me until someone gave me some see...

Vegeta:Wait...So your telling me all this time the person I thought was Kakarot wasn't really Kakarot? It was this asshole.

Turles: indeed.

(name change. Turles will now be referred to as Kakarot. Lord Slug will now be referred to as Demon King Piccolo.)

Vegeta:But how did you...wait a did you tell us all this?

Kakarot rolled his head casually.

Kakarot:oh no reason. except to keep you distracted while Majin Buu and Janemba destory this place.

Vegeta,East Supreme Kai,Piccolo:WHAT!?

PIKKON-HELL  
Pikkon charged again. Janemba opened portals and stuck his fist in to them. Pikkon avoided each. Janemba continued the attack in rapid succession but Pikkon continued avoiding. Janemba then switched to firing yellow orbs of energy. Pikkon avoided them or swatted them to the side where they exploded spun on his head while firing in all directions Pikkon finally flew below the creature and punch did in the float dup and Pikkon followed up with a serious of powerful punches to the stomach,causing the creature's body to flail like a rag doll. Pikkon finished the assault with one powerful blow and Janemba slowly floated lifeless to the ground,hitting it with a thud,kicking up dust and as it fell it seemingly let out a final cry.

Janemba:JANEM!...BA!

Pikkon recovered creature's stomach began to shift,mold and turned around from where he had landed after the barrage. The fat creature's body turned into a yellow blob that began to shift shape and shrink.

Pikkon:Alright now's my chance while its shifting form.

He breathed in,which he didn't really need to do since he was dead but old habits die hard even after death.

Pikkon:Hey you! You slime!

The shape reacted strangely to this, spike suddenly grew out of it as if it was trying to defend itself.

Pikkon:So Shadow Dragons like Janemba and Hirudegarn can be harmed by intense emotions like anger.

He shouted again.

Pikkon:You filth!

The creature's body shifted but to Pikkon's surprise, King Yemma rose out of the shifting was trying to breath but fell back into the blob like someone who was at see.

King Yemma:Pikkon! Help!Heeeeeeelp!

Pikkon paused for a moment.

Pikkon:King Yemma!

He flew forward and reached towards the stuck his hand into the blob impulsively and saw King Yemma's hand reached out and grabbed used his strength to pull he King out. He struggled and had to audibly grown before King Yemma was finally pulled out. Both fell on their backs. Pikkon went to King Yemma's side as he stood up.

Pikkon:Are you alright?!

King Yemma: Yeah.

Pikkon:I thought you were dead.

King Yemma: needed to keep me alive. If I die the souls won't be able pass on.

Pikkon:The check in station's been destroyed.

King Yemma: Damn and I really loved that Mahogany Desk. It's alright. Once I fully recover I can get back to organizing the souls.

There was a loud noise and Pikkon turned to face the had transformed into the demonic red creature with purple armor on his body.

Pikkon:I'm too late.

Those words couldn't be more and Piccolo looked up and saw Majin Buu with a fully charged Planet Burster,except it glowed with stronger and darker energy. they both Supreme Kai,grab both of them and Kibito and teleport out as soon as he could just as the orb of energy was thrown. Kakarot and Demon King Piccolo vanished along with entirety of Hell was engulfed in a massive white light and everything was vaporized.

EARTH  
East Supreme Kai,Vegeta,Piccolo and Kibito all appeared near Krillin,then,Yamcha and Chiatzou and the earth warriors ran to help them up,also ready to fight. they helped them there was a loud explosion and all turned to face was going on a rampage and destroying buildings. everyone looke din shock but then another explosion was all turned to see a large cloud of and Whis suddenly teleported in front of everyone.

Krillin:Goku! You're back!

Goku:oh hey guys.

He turned around and faced the large cloud of of the fighters got into fighting was a pause and then a figure walked out of the could only see the silhouette but then it became was Pikkon and he was holding the Ox lowered him slowly,despite the fact he was very physically injured.

Pikkon:King Yemma can fix is destroyed but there is still a ...

A sword pierced through Pikkon's chest.

Everyone gasped.

The blade emerged from his reacted and shock and looked down on the eyes widened and his muscles was lifted up into the air by the sword still stabbed through his hands,Pikkon grabbed the blade and attempted to move himself off of it,but only succeeded in causing his hands to bleed form the attempt at the enchanted his grip head fell backwards and his hands went was truly dead.

Holding the Blade was his left was Majin Buu and dabura, to his right was Demon King Piccolo and Kakarot.


	39. The Opponent who made you who you are

TRUNKS'S TIMELINE  
Hit stood in the ruins of the planet sky was and Goku Black stood and looked at each other.

Goku Black:You're going to fight me?

Hit:No. I'm going to Kill you.

Goku Black scoffed.

He then charged at Hit,letting out a yell as he did prepared to land a punch but Hit caught the attack by lifting a single hand and catching the fist in his Black's eyes widened in surprise.

Goku Black:what?

He then let out a yell of pain and blue beams of light suddenly exploded out different parts of his continued to scream in agonizing pain as more beams of blue light shot out of him,now including his eyes and finally stopped body stood up for a moment saying nothing and then he fell to his knees in front of Hit. He gasped in shock now,breathing heavily. Hit only looked at him with a glare, and very slowly raised a finger and placed it floating in front of Black's forehead. He felt fear for the first time in his life.

From a distance,Hit stood in front of was a sound like a gun with a silencer going off, something going through squishy flesh and there was a spray of red blood through the was silence and Goku Black's body collapsed to the ground. Hit stood there for a moment and then looked down,spotting Black's slipped it off his finger and put it on.

Hit:I should have asked him how this works.

A portal opened up.

Hit:Interesting. it must be thought based.

He walked towards the opening. He left behind a corpse on the dirt and ruin, the black hair blowing in the wind as dust passed it and peppered was a silence and then a portal much like the one that has recently subsided appeared. Now there stood a green kai clad in purple robes with a black outfit over. He had white hair going down the side of his face. He looked down and sighed. He held out a similar ring.A light engulfed Goku Black. He moved his hands to push himself up. As he rose he took a push up position yet was down on his slowly picked up his head and looked up at himself. A smile formed on his face. Zamasu only scowled at him.

Zamasu:I'm disappointed in you.

Black's smile became a frown and he picked himself up.

Zamasu: You're lucky this ring allows us to cheat death.

He held up his hand to indicate the ring.

Black:Luck has nothing to do with it.

Black stood up and finally composed himself.

Zamasu:You challenged a Hitman and you act surprised when he killed you?

Black:I did not expect him to be stronger than the Kais.

He looked disappointed but then became angry.

Black: Once you give me the ring I will track him down and kill him.

Zamasu paused and looked at the ground.

Zamasu: I will not.

Black:..what?

Zamasu:Even if I wanted already lost the ring once and I gave you that one. Without the supreme Kai of time we run the risk of destroying time itself.

Black:How dare you?After all I've done for you.

Zamasu:If it was up to me I would happily give you this ring but you've already lost your ring to Son Goku and I already gave you 've already created a paradox as it is.

He held up the ring in his hand.

Zamasu:The chronological life of this ring is that I will be visited by will have this ring in the future. I will give it to you because you lose yours to Goku when he crushed your happened in the time Nest 's going to happen to this cannot change and so I cannot give you this ring now because I will give it to you in the future.

Goku Black became enraged.

Goku Black:So that's it then. You're not going to help me.

Zamasu:I will help you but I will not give you this ring.

Goku Black hesitated.

Goku Black:Fine!

The portal opened up and Goku Black followed Zamasu into it and they disappeared into a white light.

UNIVERSE 7-?  
A portal opened up and from it emerged gasped in had found himself in a realm that was nothing but was had wished to return to Hell to resume the battle. Instead he now did not know where he was. He looked at the ring again and frowned at it as if it was talked to himself.

Hit:I wanted this to bring me to did it bring me here?

He looked at it.

Hit: Why don't we try sending me back to my universe?

He held it up and a portal opened walked through it and vanished.

UNIVERSE 7-EARTH-EARLIER  
Uub was flying to where he could sense the energy of sensed that Bra was with her and he didn't know how to feel about this. On one hand, he was planning on meeting her anyway but he had hoped he would talk to them separately. It always felt like he could not see the two of them unless there was a great danger to the earth. He vanished for a year to return to his village while learning to control his powers as Majuub. Even when the battle against the escaped villains from Hell had ended there was now the tension of the upcoming tournament and the fate of the landed in front of Capsule and Bra were there to greet him.

Pan: Uub!

Pan flashed a bright smile and ran up to hug held his hands out as he was hugged and returned it. Bra crossed her arms and smiled slightly.

Bra:Good to have ya back.

Pan let go and Uub walked up to Bra and fist bumped her. The three of them walked back into the Capsule Corps. They sat around a made them tea and snacks. Uub finished telling them everything he learned. There was a silence.

Bra:wow.

Pan:These Shadow Dragons are even more terrifying when you know where they came from.

They all agreed.

Uub:I'm glad Whis is training us otherwise we wouldn't stand a chance.

The two girls were took notice and presumed it to be nervousness.

Uub:I understand if you're nervous.

Bra:Do you? You're training with a god to fight other gods while being the reincarnation of one of the strongest beings in existence. But what about us?

Uub:What are you talking about? You are part of a family of heroes.

Pan chose to speak.

Pan:We've been training of 've been training together and yet I feel like it's pointless. Even if we train we will never hope to reach the level where we can fight against gods.

Bra:When we were at the time nest Beerus killed me. Like I was nothing.I'm supposed to be powerful like my dad. I'm ok with not being as strong as Pan, but instead I feel like Yamcha.

Tights:Bra don't talk about him that 's dead.

Bra:He got his leg broken by Tien, then he got killed by a Saibaman, A creature I surpassed a long time ago, Then he got fisted by an old man...

Pan:What!?

Bra:After that he didn't really do anything.

Uub:How do you know about the parts you weren't there for?

Pan:We've been brushing up a lot on our family history lately

Bra: Wasn't that hard. A bad guy shows up everybody gets their ass kicked until Goku shows up and then either Goku or Gohan finish them off. Hell my dad usually made things my point is Yamcha sucks.

Giru the robot walked was holding a beer.

Giru:Are we hating on Yamcha? I'm down for that.

Pan:GIRU!

Uub:Haven't seen you in a while.

Giru's tone was sarcastic.

Giru:I'm a walking Dragon pointless without Dragonballs. I've been hanging out with Fortuneteller Baba,Launch,Dende and all the other characters in our lives who are strangely 's my brand of comedy is best in small doses, unlike this Beer.

He held it up and poured it on himself,some of it seemed to go into openings on his robotic was unclear exactly how much he was drinking.

Uub:yeah speaking of which where is...

He was interrupted by Pan.

Pan:wait...I totally forgot. You can detect Dragonballs!

Giru:Yeah so?

Pan:Can you detect Shadow Dragons?Like Shenron.

Giru:Well Gee never tried that Dende's ghost can help me.

Uub:where is he anyway. I mean I know wha happened to him it's just that with all that's going on...

Giru:Well it turns out there's a special heaven for Namekians and you just missed the boat since you guys didn't even know he was dead,just missing in another dimension that is usually only accessible every thousands of years without Angel powers.

Pan's eyes widened.

Pan:guys...what if we can get Whis to take us back to the Deadzone, then get Fortuneteller Baba to resurrect might be able to seal Omega Shenron again.I mean he did revive him right?

Bra:Dende didn't revive ...

Pan:He what Bra?

Bra:DENDE CREATED A NEW DRAGON THAT DAY!

Everyone reacted in surprise.

Bra:Which means Dende also created the Shadow Dragons. He might know how to beat them! We just need to find Whis and Fortuneteller Baba and revive him!

The Four guests looked at each other and were filled with determination. They could do this. Pan and Bra had previously felt worthless but they now had a plan to possibly defeat the villain that threatened reality was a chance and it was worth a chance.

Uub:I'm in

Pan stood up from her eyes turned to her.

Pan:We went to Namek to save my grandfather. We brought Baby back with us, and that led to Piccolo becoming the god of destruction,releasing the villains from Hell,being possessed by Porunga. That's what led to all this.

Uub seemed saddened.

Pan:This started with us

She paused for a moment.

Pan: Maybe we can end it with us.

She held her hand out.

Pan:Who's with me?

Bra held her hand out immediately and it joined with Pan's, holding then put his hand down and so did Giru.

Pan:Let's do this.

There moment was interrupted by a loud crash. The building shaked,causing them to look around.

UNIVERSE 7-EARTH  
Goku's expression transformed form show to eyes narrowed to a look of him rocks began to be lifted into the squatted and bent his knees, and then began to scream in anger,letting out a roar as his hair was moved upwards and there was a burst of power. Vegeta said nothing but scowled. Goku shifted his head back and puffed his chest out,clenching his fists and holding his arms scream subsides as his hair transformed into a golden color.A yellow aura surrounded him. The transformation caused Tsunamis and destruction uno the fortunately abandoned ground itself quaked. Goku's hair grew out and he completed his transformation into a Super Saiyan 3. While he had achieved God Ki,he had learned that it was very quickly lost. This had told him only training with him would allow him to hold it permanently and the ritual he had originally used during the battles with Beerus and Frieza were only temporary had not trained with Whis long and so knew very little new information. A fear entered into Vegeta's head. If Goku could not defeat Janemba using the Super Saiyan 3 transformation alone then he would ask Vegeta to fuse with him and that would put both of them at risk since the Super Saiyan 4 nanites nearly killed Goku when he used them after still maintaining god ki,though Vegeta's nanites were built to counter this,they were not yet tested. In a moment of anger Goku charged at chose to target Kakarot,who Goku assumed to simply be another was about to face his this left Majin Buu and Dabura.

Uub:Master!

Uub and the others were coming to aid in the battle. Vegeta imagined Uub would want to fight his turned his attention towards Turles,or as he now knew him:Kakarot. The true Kakarot. He was also eager to battle the Prince.

Kakarot:I've been waiting for this moment for a long time Vegeta.

Vegeta: I should feel the same I don't. You're just a substitute for someone else who's a much better Saiyan than you'll ever be.

Kakarot:A shadow who surpasses you.

Vegeta was about to charge when Pan leaped into the way and held her hand out towards him.

Pan:stop!

He did so.

Pan:I'll handle this.

Vegeta:What!

Bra:Let her do this dad.

Vegeta:Alright but why though?

Bra:This guy can't even go Super should add insult to injury by having a child who is his technical granddaughter.

Her tone became smug.

Besides like you said. He's just a shadow of someone who's a better Saiyan then he'll ever be.

Vegeta smile back at his own Daughter.

Vegeta:huh? You know the funny thing is I know you're playing me,but You're right.

Bra nodded.

Bra:I'm sure Goku could use your help.

Vegeta looked at his daughter.

Vegeta:I'm proud of you.

He stood there supervising.

PAN VS KAKAROT

Kakarot:try to hit me halfling!

Pan became a Super Saiyan and dodged the attack simply by moving his head to the left. With equal effort or lack there of he dodged a kick by simply tilting his body back and followed up with a kick to took a moment to recover and then tried again but received another time with more effort. She skid across the ground. Bra was watching but she wished to saw her move to attack from the corner of her eye but she held out her hand and Bra flip herself up right. Kakarot charged at held he hands in a position and began to pronounce...

"Ka..me...ha...

She was cut off as using his own hand she grabbed hers and held them up and away from him.

Kakarot:Meha what! I know this technique.

Pan:MEHA!

She pulled her lower body up until she was running up Kakarot's chest and then form he feet fired the Kamehameha hit his chest and destroyed his armor in a massive explosion. Kakarot was sent flying back,and he slowly stood up as the rest of his armor crumbled and fell to the ground.

Kakarot:That's it!

Pan flew through the air while about to deliver a flying kick but Kakarot effortlessly caught it with one hand,however the slowness of the attack was intentional as Pan followed up by hitting the Saiyan in the face with her power pole,commanding it to caused the Saiyan to let go. Pan did not waste this opening and followed up with a punch. However the second punch was smiled back.

Kakarot:Stupid brat!

With the fist he caught,he drove the teen into the tea colliding and being embedded into the ground. Kakarot pulled him out and held him up to his face. A trickle of blood was going down Pan's nose and she was squinting.

Kakarot:Didn't you're ever father tell you...?

With his other hand he punched Pan into the body went motionless and the Super saiyan transformation vanished. Bra shouted as she was about to fly to her aid.

Kakarot:what I do to children!?

Pan lifted her head slowly,her body in pain. She thought to herself.

"It is you who will protect the Earth Now!...Dad...Grandfather...Grandfather...I can't compare to these monsters...I'm too young...I'm too weak..."

Kakarot:So long.

He held out his hand to her and charged a ball of energy in it. In a sudden burst of speed Bra grabbed Kakarot's hand and redirected his arm to fire the blast in to the sky where it shot off. Bra glared at him with a horrifying was hunched over in a protective manner over Pan's downed form.

Bra:Get away from her!

Bra twisted the wrist in an attempt to dislocate only smiled. Pan lifted her head,blood trickling down from her mouth.

Pan:Bra no!

Kakarot opened his and a fired directly in Bra's face,causing her to let go. A smoke cloud formed around her coughed and brought her hands to her head,which was not visible. Her hands went to her face and then once the smoke around her face looked around to find kakarot has face had small burns on it. Kakarot suddenly appeared behind Bra with his hands one swift motion he slammed then down on Bra's became clear this was not only an attack but a similar move to Raditz's double sundae. Not only were both hands slammed down but an energy beam was also being fired and it was hitting Bra at point blank range. A beam shot out seemingly out of Bra's head. There was a bright blue light shooting out of Kakarot's hands and through her eyes were practically bulging out of her head and she was screaming with her mouth as open as it could be, displaying her white rows of had a sadistic smile on his face and as laughing like a madman. In an instant Vegeta appeared flying trough the air and delivered a kick to Kakarot's prince then 's expression changed to one of realization. He let go of Bra's head and ceased the attack Bra's expression did not mouth hung open and her eyes did not skin had burn all over it and was smoking,She fell forward. Vegeta suddenly appeared and grabbed Bra's fainting held her in her simply stood motionless in the same position for a was a silence that suddenly broken when a large spurt of blood escaped from the area in the throat where Kakarot had been kicked. The Saiyan grabbed the wound in pain stopping the bleeding and he fell to his knees painfully wounded before collapsing to the ground. Vegeta flew off to aid Goku without even saying a word.

PICCOLO VS DEMON KING PICCOLO

The father and son Namekians stared each other down.

Demon King Piccolo: I don't know whether I should be proud of you or disgraced. I have you to thank for my return,you killed Son Goku, and kidnapped his son,yet you befriended him.

Piccolo: I haven't regretted my even once.

Demon King Piccolo:All the more reason you should be destroyed. I have no more use for you. All that's left to be settled is which of us is stronger.

Piccolo:Whis is here. So long as he remains in this universe I am still the god of destruction.

Demon King Piccolo: And what if you were to fight me without being a god?

Piccolo: Good question.

The Namekian turned to face the Angel.

Piccolo:Whis.

The angel turned to face the Namekian. His mouth made an "o" and he released a noise similar to a "huh?".

Piccolo:Is there a way you can remove the God ki,so I can have a more fair fight with my father.

Whis: I should go check on Champa. I promise I'll return shortly.

He lifted his hand and gestured a goodbye by raising a finger and then vanished in a blue turned to face his father and bent his knees,getting into a fighting stance.

Demon King Piccolo:My fusion with Lord Slug has greatly increased my strength.

Piccolo:Is that all. I've trained with Angels and gods themselves. All you ever did was call yourself a Demon King even when you stand side by side the true ruler.

Demon King Piccolo:I AM A DEMON!

Demon King Piccolo roared. Piccolo seemed was unfazed. The roar of anger turned into an attack as a beam fired from the Namibian's moved to the side to dodge,tilting his head slightly at an angle. The younger Namekian charged at his father,who raised his arms in a cross position and blocked the punch. His body skid across the ground,producing dust before looked up to his son. they grunted to each other and then demon King Piccolo opened his clenched fists to reveal small orbs of energy on each finger. His son looked down and then back Demon King did the same thing and spotted his son holding a larger orb of energy in his open gasped but then became serious and leaped backwards. Piccolo threw the orb like a King Piccolo went in the opposite direction and fired multiple orb of light .The first one fired hit the larger orb fired by the son and bounced it away. The other beams continued to attack the younger. Piccolo lifted his fingers to his forehead and began to charge the special beam vanished several times,every time avoiding the energy King Piccolo continued to fire but then was silence only for the Namekian's heavy breathing. Nothing happened for a moment but suddenly the demon King turnaround a spun,delivering a swift kick to his son's neck,who had materialized in the path of the attack. the blow sent the Special beam cannon fired blast upwards,where it lit up the sky and body of the son was flung into a King Piccolo slid his foot back to the ground and brought it to a halt,scraping it across the ground,kicking up dust and crouching demon King paused for a moment and then stood up,walking to examine his heard a strange sound and grabbed his ears in pain,but nonetheless continued walking forward. It was unbearable.

Demon King Piccolo:ahh!What is that noise!?

The dust was sitting upright and whistling while keeping his fingers plugged into his ears. Demon King Piccolo walked forward still grabbing his ears. If he had made the effort he could make out that his son was whistling a tune.

"I've got no strings.  
To hold me down  
To make me fret,  
or make me frown  
I had strings  
But now I'm free  
there are no strings on me"

Demon King Piccolo covered his son's mouth. His ears were bleeding.

Demon King Piccolo:Shut your mouth!

the hand place dover the mouth suddenly started to glow and then a beam burst from Piccolo's mouth vaporizing the hand and the King Piccolo led go and screamed in pain,holding up what was left of his arm,everything above his elbow was gone. Piccolo with a serious expression rose up,grabbed his father's hand and hurled him into the air a great fired another bright blue beam form his Demon King saw this and was able to maneuver himself while hurling through the air and fired a beam back with his one good hand but Piccolo leaped backwards to avoid it. The Demon King redirected himself so he was facing where ehe had been collided with a building and pushed himself off with his feet. He released a shockwave that cause dat building to crumble and he shot off like a rocket back towards his charged up the Special Beam Cannon once again. However,he was caught off guard by Demon King Piccolo redirecting his body until he was more,moving with his arms and legs extended and then he began to quickly grow in size. Piccolo let out a yell of shock moments before the form of 50 foot giant Namekian came crashing down upon his body,embedding itself and Piccolo into a hillside.

GOKU VS JANEMBA  
Goku was still a Super Saiyan was attempting to land a hit on Janemba. The creature's tail attempted to impale him but he was able to avoid the flipped himself and leaped to another area while the tail smashed down on where ehe had stood a moment knew the transformation was dangerous but he had nothing else at the moment. He pushed himself up with his hands and delivered a kick to Janemba's face. He hoped he could keep the creature at bay until Vegeta decided it was time to was not quick to leap to the option and knew it was better to not force the Prince to do so. Just as he landed the kick Janemba grabbed the foot and began to violently and repeatedly slam the Saiyan into the ground several times. Janemba picked the Saiyan off the ground. Goku appeared to be unconscious as he was lifted up with his arms dangling but then he opened his eyes and while upside down slammed Janemba's face into the ground with a kick. Goku fee dup into the sky and fired a Kamehameha downward,there was an explosion and when the smoke cleared there was a large seemingly bottomless pit where Janemba once a bright light was seen emerging from it and got ujsuu barely dodged as his own Kamehameha was shot back at him. He was then ambushed by Janemba who grabbed Goku's head and shoved it into the beam with one then flew up and along the even entered it itself. Goku fought back control to continue made the beam seem endless and feel like it was going on forever except that it was also turning in different directions sharply along with them. Goku kicked Janemba out of the beam and flew out of sight that greeted him was that of a single Kamehameha beam traveling everywhere as a result of multiple sight confused him enough that he was unable to react as one portal opened up and hit him in the face. He was sent flying to the ground,tumbling across the recovered enough to slide himself to a stop,still on his feet. He charged and land da blow on Janemba. He spun around a kicked Janemba directly in the nose. However another blow failed to connect as Janema banished into several block like pieces and avoided the move. Goku stood ready. Janemba's fist materialized first and hit Goku while the rest of the creature's body formed itself around Goku trapping him in a lock with it's arms and legs around creature's tail flew and pierced Goku in the chest,causing him to scream in there was an explosion and when the smoke cleared Goku stood wounded and Janemba flew through the cloud to deliver a blow with his left a massive cut through Goku's chest. and see them flying moved to dodged the other slashes. Goku hurled an orb of energy but it was batted away with the sword. The Saiyan felt cuts accompanied by gashes of blood on both his shoulders.

UUB VS BUU  
Uub starred down the true Majin Buu before was only a mere human and he doubted his chances of survival but he would still fight. the creature tilted his head and suddenly shifted into something else. He was now taller and more muscular.

Super Buu:Hello weakling.

Uub gasped.

Super Buu:You didn't know I could change personalities so easily.

Uub:It won't matter.

Uub charged and delivered a series of punches and kick hit Buu's neck and caused it to twist almost at a perfect angle. Had it been anyone except Buu they would be was only a ploy was fighting with only one hand. With the other hand he was charging an orb of drove his fist into Buu and exploded the seemed to destroy the body at the source. the explosion rocked the however regenerated.

Super Buu:You are but a boy.

Uub jumped back and fired a Kamehameha. Buu opened his mouth a disturbing he had a jaw it would unhinge like a Snake's. He swallowed the beam absorbing the energy from it His cheeks were puffing out. Uub shouted.

Uub: I am a man!

Uub then suddenly hit Buu in the stomach while he was enlarged and the beam shot out of his mouth as if Buu was gasping for air.

GOHAN VS DABURA  
Gohan stood before Dabura ready to fight.

Dabura:I've been waiting a long time for this rematch.

Gohan stood in a fighting stance. He then fist connected with Dabura and sent him flying across the street,sending chunks of it flying,carving a large sinkhole into the apart and kicking up dust in cloud. Dabura recovered,holding his cape out like Dracula as he flew in for an swung his arms and sliced the landscape into moved to dodge the was far stronger then he had been in their first battle. Buildings nearby were sliced completely in half they began fighters didn't know if the city had been abandoned yet and Gohan sensed people's ki in the knew he had to end the fight early He fired a massive Ki blast and with swift speed moved to the his amazing speed he flew through the collapsing buildings,grabbing as many as he could for left the buildings carrying several people on his touched down and they all ran to had escaped the attack but failed to notice that Gohan had outraced the flew through the now empty falling buildings and destroy them all in one strike. Dabura was then caught off guard when Gohan delivered him a punch to the gut after appearing from nowhere. The Demon King involuntarily released alive at this. It hit Gohan's orange gi and in one quick motion he ripped the fabric off,through it at the demon King and then fired a ki blast through based through the fabric and hit Dabura in the face. The head of the Demon fell back,leaving the chin the only part visible to Gohan. He held up a fist in triumph but the the demon King's body straightened and twitched as if under some sort of control. The head fell forward lifeless which surprised Gohan as he believed with that much force Dabura's head would have been taken clean off. Gohan only scoffed and prepared to fight again.

Gohan:I'm impressed you survived that but I need to ask how.

Dabura said nothing. He simply continued to sag his head like he was a puppet. Elsewhere Dmeon King Piccolo rose up from the ground and then grab this head in a while an M appeared on his forehead and he grinned sadistically. In fact Janemba in his battle with Goku and even Majin Buu were all doing the same thing Dabura was doing. Their opponents were surprised and confused. All the fights grabbing their heads stopped at the same time. Dabura's head rose up and he smiled evilly. A large emblazoned "M" appeared on his forehead. All the enemies looked up with Sinister smiles. All of them had the Majin Emblem on their heads.

East Kai:What! but..how?

Dabura:I've leaned many things from the Wizard,but this one was a gift from my dear sister.

Kakarot was grabbing his neck in pain as his Majin Emblem held a small orb of energy in his hand. He brought it to his neck and cauterized the wound with the intense smoke and he gritted his teeth while would live or at least that was his idea. Vegeta saw Kakarot recovering and making his way to him while smiling Prince held the wounded Bra in his hands. Pan was behind Kakarot still lying on the ground still seemed to be concentrating and then he looked up.,the "M' glowing.

Kakarot:You have no tails.

All four of them looked was an artificial moon Kakarot had placed in the sky earlier in the battle. The rogue Saiyan's face began to transform,growing a snout and sharp pupils vanished and hair grew,so did his size. It did not take long for him to complete his transformation into a great for a moment retain his Saiyan hair but it seemed to vanish among the fur once it had completely grown. He nearly stepped on the still injured Pan but Vegeta flew in and rescued her a moment before she would have been crushed, holding Bra and Pan in each of his flew a safe distance away. Both Bra and Pan were injured but Bra spoke first albeit weakly, still bruised and burned.

Bra:what do we do know dad?

Her voice was soft.

Vegeta looked over to Goku fighting Janemba and then looked between the two young girls in his arms.

"It's time to fuse".

Pan:But We'll need time.

the Oozaru Kakarot roared in place but was then hit by a large beam,causing it to fall forward and yell in pain. everyone including the great ape looked up. An army of Oozarus and normal saiyans were descending down upon them. Bardock hovered in the air and scowled down at the duplicate of his son.

Bardock:Hello son.


	40. Wrath of the Dragon

**Author's Note:  
** I wanted to add this here since I forget to make these in the end of the chapter but I thought since this was a special number(Chapter 35 on deviant art,chapter 40 on this site.) I would write one.

I've been writing when I can since I'm in school at the moment. I took a long time to start a new saga because I wanted originally to wait until the tournament in Super concluded so I could incorporate elements from it into this fan fiction. I got requests to restart it so I decided to appease the fans. I'm usually hesitant to respond to people's questions since I tend to nearly unintentionally reveal details about the story and I don't want to give spoilers but at this point the things I would've spoiled have already been revealed. I also write in a style where I first write a rough outline but while writing I sometimes get a good idea and decide to roll with it.

I wanted to get around waiting for the Super Arc to finish by adding two new sagas. The first was Goku Black deciding not to wait for the tournament and attacking Universe 7 after convincing the more monstrous Shadow Dragons(Hirudegarn,Janemba and Majin Buu) to aid him.

The second one will be coming soon and I know not how long it will be since I'm bad at planning chapter numbers. The working title is a reference similar to "Chapter of Bardock". I call it: _Mystery of Trunks._ As revealed a few chapters ago. It's going to be Trunks's Universe against Universe 7 in the first round of the tournament, or rather the preliminaries to determine who moves on to the tournament. This is of course a problem since just about every fighter in Trunks's universe is dead. So this series will be not only revealing the events of Trunks's timeline in greater detail,like actually seeing events only mentioned in the series and explaining what happened to characters not seen, such as all the movie villains and other characters. This will be done with the interior motif of finding fighters to represent that Universe while also solving the mystery of what happened to characters such as: Wheelo,Turles,Lord Slug,Cooler,Android 13,Android 16,Broly, ,Bojack,Hatchiyack,Janemba, Videl,Hercule Satan,Tapion,Hirudegarn and so on.

As for questions about transformations, I will try not to spoil but I've stated that Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan God Ki are incompatible and can cause problems by destroying the nanites that create Super Saiyan 4 in this story.

With that being said.

3...

2...

1...

BEGIN

Bardock:Step away from My Emperor, My Princess and my granddaughter. In that order.

The command somehow resonated when spoken from him even if the great Ape did not have full control. Bardock thought for a the creature understand him. He got his answer as the monster's hand shot out and grabbed him with surprising speed for its size. He found the fist closing on him.

Kakarot:You forgot about the Oozaru's resistance...And their power!

He fired a beam from his however became a Super Saiyan and escaped both the fist and the blast.

Bardock: Your big but you lack speed.

The Oozaru suddenly appeared behind him in a blur.

Kakarot:Speed like this!

He swung his fist and it rammed into Bardock like a train. He gasped for air and was sent hurling a great distance away. Kakarot followed this by firing a beam from his mouth. It hit Bardock dead on and he was sent into a mountain which then exploded. He awoke in a crater and picked himself then grabbed his head in pain.

Bardock:What! No! Not here! Not now!

Images flashed before him.

Piccolo: It's not the earth that's in danger.

Vegetto:I'll kill you all if I have to!

Piccolo:It's not the Universe either.

Gine was laughing evilly. Gogeta and Broly were colliding with two powerful punches..

Android 16 with bloody hands: I did what I had to do.

Piccolo:It's All the Universes!

Bardock stood up,still as a Super Saiyan. He was shaken at least for the moment out of his visions. They had served him well but also given him false hope. They had guided him to take control of the Saiyans. The consequences would have been dire had they chosen to attack the Earth. A Fist collided,smashing him between it and the mountain. He screamed as he felt this bones be crushed. Then the visions came back.

Gine was putting a mask on recognized it as that of a time breaker he was forced to wear. He could not see who it was but they had the hair shared by Kakarot,Bardock,Goku Black,Turles...Dammit.

Nappa:I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkkk!

Frieza was fighting Goku Black in his Golden Form.

The Fat Majin Buu was hugging .

His eyes opened. He hadn't realized he had closed them. Then he shot out of the way of a time he shot off at an amazing speed behind Kakarot and hit him square in the back,causing him to roar in pain. Bardock thought to himself.

Bardock:Even though he's not a Super Saiyan he's augmented his strength somehow. Where are the others?

ELSEWHERE AND EARLIER- WHEN HIRUDEGARN APPEARED  
The room Goten was in had no windows, forcing him to run out of the area where he had been speaking to his best looked through a window in a hall which had bars on it but gave him a chance to spot the massive monster approaching from a great distance. It roared. While he had not expected it and was shocked, he then changed to a serious expression and ran back to the room and ran towards Trunks.

Goten:It's Hirudegarn! We need to do something.

Trunks:Hirudegarn! But that means Tapion!

Without a second thought he stood up and snapped the handcuffs off of his wrists. the guards were surprised and impulsively reached for their guns. Trunks was about to walk but then a sound was heard of someone sounded like Trunks's voice.

Trunks:What was that?

Without thinking Goten fired a ki blast at the wall of the room and it exposed the outside guards turned their guns to face him but did not fire,instead being transfixed on the sight of Hirudegarn. It was now clearly seen that Trunks, the one of the future at least and not the one in the prison jumpsuit, was locked in battle with it. Goten turned to face his friend.

Goten:we need to fuse now!

Trunks sat down instead.

Trunks:No

Goten:what?!

Trunks:The other me seems to be handling it, you can fuse with him.

Goten:He's not you.

Trunks: If I see it going bad I'll go help out.

Goten looked at him.

Goten:If I need to fuse.I'll come back and get you.

He took off in a burst through the hole he had just made.

The other Trunks was blocking the spiked tail with his own blade. The clinging sound of the metal and the sharpened tail almost deafened him,making him regret holding the blade so close to his ear but he had not had a sword fight since his brief battle with Tapion. He attempted to bring the blade down when the tail missed and continued traveling away from him,giving him a chance to raise the sword able his head and bring it down but the tail turned to was not entirely surprised and move to attack the bigger creature but he was knocked down by a fist. He crashed into debris, collapsing what very little was left of a building,namely two walls to the warrior picked himself suddenly found himself surrounded by new warriors who were facing away from him,suggesting they did not mean to harm him but rather protect waring more stylized blue armor it was still recognizable as those of the the group was Raditz.

Raditz:Prince Trunks are you alright?

Trunks:Yeah I'm fine.

Raditz turned his attention to the beast before him.

Raditz:Engage

the Saiyans under his command all went off in different directions.

Trunks:They're gonna get slaughtered!

The Saiyan soldiers began to glow and attempted to slam into the creature.

Raditz:I suggest using your highest level of power.

"No need"

The three looked up and saw another group of Saiyans in different armor descending down to aid in the battle. Leading them was Gine and her son: Broly, clad in armor of his own.

Raditz:mom?

Gine held her hand out towards Hirudegarn. Broly did the same.

Gine:Merry christmas you Filthy animal.

Both fired large blasts down upon the creature that completely engulfed it in blue light. Raditz and Trunks were two fired the blasts as if they were close. It was a move that looked like they had practiced it,extending out their hands at the same time. Trunks was reminded of when he had been in the Time Nest, watching the death of his mentor Gohan and how synchronized the androids had been in their attacks. The mother and son duo stopped and gazed upon a large seemingly bottomless pit they had created.

Gine:Is it over?

Trunks: It's never that easy. Keep your eyes open. It's going to reform.

He looked around but nothing came. Gine spotted him and became enraged.

Gine:You. You're the son of Vegeta, are you not?

Trunks stopped looking around and looked at her.

Trunks:Yeah so?

Gine: Killing you will satisfy my revenge. Broly!

She held up her hand and gestured by pointing. Broly began to transform, shocking trunks.

Trunks:Broly!

He did not go immediately into the Legendary Form but instead became a Super Saiyan. Nonetheless the Saiyan charged and his muscles looked like he was going to burst out of the armor he was wearing but he did not. Trunks's expression became serious and he drew his sword when Broly charged at him. He became a Super Saiyan 2 with electricity sparking around his body and even around his sword. He swung it as Broly was charging. Broly appeared behind him with his fist outward as if he was punching the air. Nothing happened at first but then the armor around the larger saiyan cracked and split in two,breaking and falling off where we could see where the blade had slammed down. Broly seemed to stand there like a statue for a moment, and then he let out a yell of pain as a gash of blood exploded out from his chest. There was a visible wound going across his chest and he collapsed to the ground was in shock. Mouths hung open,including those of Raditz and the approaching Goten. Trunks only stood there in the same position. Slowly he put the sword back in its sheath, and stood up. The Saiyans who had witnessed this suddenly gasped. Without turning around,Trunks could sense the figure standing had hopes he could finish the fight quickly,killing the Legendary Super Saiyan before he could transform and for a moment it seemed he had succeeded. His fears were proven true. Broly stood up, the large red gash on his chest healed,leaving only a scar. It was now his turn to be shocked.

Trunks:What!? He can regenerate!

The Legendary Super Saiyan smiled sadistically at him.

Trunks:of course. It makes sense.

Trunks thought back to that day on Planet Vegeta.

"That monster had somehow survived a punch from Goku backed up by the energy of the spirit bomb. It took two Kamehamehas and a Galick Gun to send him hurling into the sun." **(1)**

Seeing how dangerous he had proved to be, Trunks had decided to search for Broly in his universe, but that is another story. **(2)**

Trunks lifted his sword was a mystical weapon capable of hurting Broly. His next swing would be at the monster's neck. The Legendary Super Saiyan charged his other hand he held spherical orb and he hurled it as he moved forward like throwing a struck it away with a swing of his sword,it was knocked back into Broly where it exploded and created a giant cloud of smoke. the Legendary Super Saiyan in his hulking formed emerged like a demon,casting a shadow over Trunks's small frame. He bent his knees and charged up a galick suddenly leaped to his side,and charged up a Kamehameha which he fired along with Trunks's attack. Broly gritted his teeth and raised his arms to block the attack. The combined energy beams hit him and he stood his ground,but began pushing through the beam itself with strong steps,burying into the cement group. He got close enough to raise his hands and grab each both by the began squeezing and his two victims struggled to maintain the Super Saiyan transformation. He would have snapped both their necks but instead he chose to choke them both.

Gine:Kill them both. Make them suffer.

Broly smiled.

The Trunks native to that time was being transported away when he heard the immediately broke out of his cuffs and took off flying down the hall and crashed through the soared through the air. It did not take him long to spot Broly's giant form. He didn't know how he would even hurt the monster that had terrified him as a child but just as soon as he was about to reach him he was not because he had frozen. Broly had done the now had a strange expression on his face that seemed to be shock as if he was screaming in terror but no sound was coming dropped Trunks as well and two the witnesses they now saw a large black claw had impaled Broly,making it's own effort to kill fell forward,lifeless, like a rag doll.

Gine turned,her eyes struck with Horror as the massive beast Hirudegarn emerged from the pit she and her son had was her fault for falsely believing the beast was slain, and this mistake cost her a son. She looked towards her side and saw Raditz and his squad of Saiyans and was reminded that she had other sons. She extended a hand out to him.

Gine:Raditz! Let's work to destroy this beast, then will you join me?

Raditz: I will help kill the monster. I've always liked you more than dad, yet I would be foolish to betray him when he's made me a prince.

Gine:I will make you a god.

Raditz:and how do you plan on doing that?

Gine:I have some new friends.

The Saiyan squad led by Raditz fired down from above on the creature.

Raditz:Get down you idiot!

"Huh?"

A female Saiyan floated failed to see the creature's tail fly through the air and sliced through,cutting the body in two. The other Saiyans were shocked.

"It's fast!"

"It can kill in a single attack!"

Two of the Saiyans placed under his control were Scarface and Shorty, though both were older than him, they had power levels of 3,000. Scarface,who was nicknamed such because of a stitched scar going through his right eye. His true name was Pumpkin. Raditz honestly hated him and his ape like appearance. As such Raditz didn't really care when the tail of the creature swung and sliced the two in half.

Raditz:Who's the weakling now.

The Saiyans knew they stood no chance, but their distraction allowed Goten and Trunks to begin to fuse. Trunks witnessed this and was would not be caught dead doing such an absurd dance unless he absolutely had to.

Both: Fusion...h..

They stopped when they heard someone playing an Ocarina. Everyone looked in the direction of the new sound and spotted Tapion playing the instrument,while standing atop of the point of a building, standing on it with one toe. Hirudegarn began to fade away and turn into smoke. The danger seemed to be passing. Gine gritted her teeth. Tapion continued to play.

But then a blast hit Tapion. Tapion's expression stopped playing and his hand dropped to his side. A moment later the ocarina fell to the ground as body fell forward and began to descend from the building.

Everyone was shocked.

Gine held out a smoking hand.

Gine: Never get involved in saiyan's battle.

Trunks:Tapion!

He flew outward. Goten and the other Trunks turned to face the attacker. However, they were cut off from reaching the wounded Tapion by the smoke which reformed into the shape of Hirudegarn. The best striker at them and they found great difficulty in both dodging its assaults and moving passed it to reach their falling friend. The other Trunks stood his ground when he heard strange sounds like grunting. The figure of Broly rose once again. Trunks tried to turn around but he was not quick enough before the Legendary Super Saiyan slammed his fist into him and sent him hurling a great distance away into a building.

Raditz:That monster still lives!

Gine:That monster...is your brother.

Raditz:what!?

Gine: Him and...your brother...are twins. I had to hide him when he was born or King Vegeta would condemn us to death. I was lucky Paragus's slut died in child birth and took his unborn with her. Such weakness is shameful.

Raditz was shocked by the news. Gine's attention was on Trunks, not the one currently battling her son but the other one who had managed to break away from Hirudegarn and now rushed to Tapion's reached him just before he impacted and flew off with him to a nearby rooftop. Gine gritted her teeth and fired a blast. Trunks did not see it and it in hit and burned a whole into the back of his clothes. He fell forward and collapsed onto the roof of a building alongside Tapion the two bodies roled before coming to a stop. Goten now had a chance to fly to his friend's aid. Instead as he rushed toward him,the giant form of Broly appears behind him and grabbed him in a tight could not escape. Gine flew up to him and held something out. Raditz snapped out of his shock when he gazed upon the mask.

Raditz: Wait...is that?

The mask was different then the one he's seen or even worn but it was similar enough to recognize it. It was white with a blue circle on the forehead and a black area curved as if imitating sunglasses over the eyes. He knew what it was immediately.

Raditz: A Time breaker mask!

Gine did not even turn to face him when speaking.

Gine:I see you've met my new friends.

Raditz:Your new friends brainwashed me and my father!

Gine:Nobody's perfect.

Raditz: Are you saying you would still work with them even when they do such a thing?! You talk so much of Saiyan armor yet you ally yourself with those who would enslave us! **(3)**

Gine:A deal had to be made.

The mask was placed over Goten's face despite his attempts to struggle and turn his stopped struggling.

Gine:Broly. Let go.

The Saiyan did so. Goten did not fight back and stood at attention.

Raditz:What kind of deal?

Gine:Since you are my son I will tell you,because who can you trust if not your own flesh and blood?

She sighed.

Gine: The Shadow Dragons were able to revive Hirudegarn but they can only revive one of their own once. According to legend It takes a powerful Ki to create a Shadow Dragon. I proposed they granted a mortal the role instead.

Raditz:who?

Gine looked over her shoulder to her massive son. Raditz gasped.

Gine: He's a legendary Super Saiyan. Shenron granted him immortality. One of his kind is born onve every thousand years but they usually die because of the strain of the will not suffer such a fate. He is now truly invincible.

Raditz:and in exchange?

Gine:What?

Raditz:You said you made a means you had to do something.

Gine:oh right. You see only Seven Shadow Dragons can exist at a time so...

Raditz:You want to kill Hirudegarn so Broly can take his place.

Gine:exactly.

Raditz:Then why brainwash the brat?

Gine: Oh that had nothing to do with my plan. I still want revenge. Speaking of which...

She addressed the mind controlled Goten and the massive form of Broly.

Gine:Broly. Kill the Trunks with the sword.

The hulking figure flew off in the direction he had punched Trunks.

She turned to Goten.

Gine: kill the son of Vegeta, then Get the Ocarina

The masked Goten turned to face his best friend. Who was slowly picking himself was on his knees and looked up with stunned surprise.

Trunks:Goten?

His friend did not respond to him and instead attack a Super Saiyan. Trunks raised his arm and blocked the attack though he still felt the pain. He followed up with a punch to the face,hoping to break the was fighting seriously as he was standing over his greatly injured friend and his other friend was attacking him. Goten's head snapped backwards but he simply snapped it back to face his opponent. Trunks follow did up with a left and right hook. His friend's head moved in the direction of the blow but returned to its position,staring at Trunks. Trunks stopped in surprise at his foe's immunity to his attacks. Now it was the masked saiyan's turn and he went straight for a punch to the gut,winding Trunks a she collapsed followed it up by raising a straightened hand and bringing it down on his neck,knocking Trunks out. One ethics task was done,he walked towards the ocarina,bent down and picked up the ocarina.

we kill the beast.

She held her hand out and Goten hurled the ocarina at her and she caught it.

FUTURE TRUNKS

The other Trunks awoke. He had grown used to fighting opponents well beyond his own power. He survived 20 years against the very same androids who had slaughtered his planet's greatest fighters in a matter of days. He had also survived against Dabura, against Goku Black when the Kais of every universe had been killed, and as a Time Patroller he had fought even more powerful foes. He had fought the Legendary Super Saiyan before and knew better then to prolong the fight. He reached into his pant spoke and pulled out a bag of Senzu beans from his own time and slipped it into his mouth. He sensed a ki approaching and a familiar one.

East Supreme Kai:Trunks!

The two Kais descended downwards. East Kai was holding the Z sword. It meant more for Trunks to see them then he cared to had trained him, and while it was in preparation for a battle with Majin Buu in his timeline, seeing them alive made him happy. The Kai landed in front of him and held out the sword.

East Supreme Kai: I need you to wield the Z sword.

Trunks nodded and grabbed the looked at his own reflection in the blade,remembering the feeling of holding the blade in his own timeline. His moment of contemplation was interrupted by the sounds of the monster Broly returning. Trunks looked back at the Supreme Kai and Kibito. He feared their safety. He turned to face the direction from which the giant figure was drew his own sword and held it out alongside the Z sword. A blade in each hand he held them out,The Z sword was noticeably more heavy. He lunged forward just as the large monsters shadow eclipse him but was effortlessly knocked aside with a single Z sword he had only just received spun through the air and became embedded on the ground as did his own weapon. Like a train Broly did not stop his attack. Kibito and east Kai had no time to brace themselves and were punch to the fell limply on the floor. East Supreme Kai seemed to have lost feeling in his legs and was crawling. Broly turned to face the weakened victim and fired a large blast. Having collapsed not too far away Kibito spotted the weekend Kai he had devoted himself to guarding and leaped into the way of the blast without a second screamed in pain before his body was completely consumed. Yet this may have been in vain. Trunks flew towards the weakened Kai. He had placed his sword back in its sheath and held onto the Z sword in his other hand. The Kai was visibly more injured when Trunks approached him. He was on death's door, a large hole in his chest.

East Supreme Kai:T-Trunks.

The Saiyan leaned forward to listen in. The Kai held out his and in it sat a pair of Potara earrings.

East Supreme Kai: Take these...They could help.

Trunks took them from the hand.

East Supreme Kai:The Z sword can't only imprison. It can also take energy. Use it.

The Kai let out an audible and almost visible final breath before his head fell to the ground. Trunks looked at the Kai who he had seen now die if some off flux of weather had occurred. Raindrops started to fall and then it began to pour.

Trunks now knew why he had been given the Z sword.

He stood up and removed the sheath of his sword throwing it on the floor. Broly looked at him. Trunks became angered. The larger saiyan charged while screaming. The younger Saiyan only stood there but then he became a Super Saiyan once again. In an instant he quickly turned and entered a transformation where his muscles grew as he attacked. His hair suddenly changed into a haircut that strangely resembled Broly's. His eyes turned white. In one swift motion Trunks suddenly turned into an attack.

Lightning and thunder flashed through the ground.

Broly stopped and seemed to pause in front of Trunks. In a weird way it was like looking in a mirror. Trunks's expression changed to shock when he gazed upon the monster's face. Trunks powered down from his muscular form while Broly remained standing. It became clear what had happened. Broly looked down and saw that Trunks had stabbed him with both Tapion's sword and the Z sword. Broly gritted his teeth. His hair returned to it's normal his glow and his muscle mass faded away and he became a skinny saiyan once again. The energy caused the Z sword to glow. Trunks let go of the hilt of both blades as he returned to normal. Broly fell back and his arms and legs hung from the swords. The younger saiyan raised a single hand and fired a massive beam of energy at the weakened Legendary Super Saiyan. In a single last scream Broly was atomized by the blue energy.

Silence befell the ground and suddenly the skies became clear again. Trunks was on his knees, exhausted and he looked up into the sunlight.

THE BATTLE WITH HIRUDEGARN

Hirudegarn had just finished killing the last of the Saiyans under the command of Raditz. The Saiyan was embedded into the ground and he picked himself off the ground only to scream in shock as a giant foot came down upon him. Raditz had not held command of the group for very long and in a single battle the creature had slaughtered them all.

Gine:Distract the monster while I play.

Goten flew up and fired a blast down while Raditz did the same though had become quite strong despite the lack of being a Super Saiyan. The two separated and fired down upon the monster,flying away from each other while firing energy blasts. The blasts hit and created a mushroom cloud. When the smoke cleared it still stood.

Raditz: What a resilient creature.

They were shocked by its speed once again when it appeared able them and with both fists slammed them down.

Raditz: How can it be so fast!?

They rushed into the ground. Raditz gasped as both he and Goten just barely rolled out of the way as the weight of the beast crashed down on them. The Tail swung out. Raditz saw it about to impale him,before it suddenly stopped just below his chin,the tip drew blood from his neck. He heard music playing and the monster backed away. However its tail swung out and Gine was stabbed through the shoulder,causing her to drop the ocarina, which hit the rocks below,bouncing several times before coming to a stop. Raditz flew at an incredible speed and grabbed the ocarina a moment before the beast's foot smash down on it. He flew upward and a good distance away from the beast and where Goten was still fighting it.

Raditz:Yes. Keep low insect.

He began to play the best the could and the monster went mad though it was uncertain if this was caused by the Saiyan's inability to play the instrument. Raditz stopped playing and spat. This however allowed an other Trunks resurfaced with the Z sword in his hand and Tapion's sword in its sheath behind him. He flew to his helped him up and pulled out a bag containing senzu beans,slipping it into the injured counterpart's mouth.

Raditz: oh Kami it's like I indirectly kissed my mother!

Trunks:Hey! pass it down here.

Raditz threw it and it was caught by Trunks who passed it to the wounded Tapion, who was holding his gut in began playing which stopped the monster just as it was about to attack began to return to its smoke form and entered into Tapion's body. To the surprise of both Trunks a blast of energy hit the Ocarina and destroyed turned expecting a battle. They instead saw a weak Gine leaning against a rock. She gave a sinister smile before she herself collapsed into unconsciousness,bleeding from a huge gash going down the shoulder as a result of the battle with Hirudegarn. Tapion fell to the ground but he was supported up by both Trunks.

Tapion: I was able to contain it but not for . You have to kill me!

Both Trunks:what!

Tapion:It's the only way.

The Trunks of an alternate timeline looked away.

Trunks:But I lost my sword!

Trunks held out his blade.

Trunks: Use mine. I know this is hard for you. I had to do the same thing. If you'd like I could...

Universe 7 Trunks: No. I'll do it. I won't force you to go through that again.

He raised his sword above his were streaming down his face and then with a swing it was over. Tapion felt great pain and then collapsed with a small smile.

Tapion:thank you...Minotia...I'll see you soon.

He closed his eyes for the final time.

FOOTNOTES

 **(1)** The events of the first two Broly movies were rewritten and retold in _Chapter 17: Stronger than Ever._

 **(2)** An entire saga _Mystery of Trunks,_ will be devoted to depicting what happened to certain characters including Broly.  
 **(3)** _Chapter 23: the Battle for Time_ revealed Bardock and Raditz were captured by Towa and Mira and became Time Breakers. _Chapter 29: Fight of the Fathers_ reveal the events from Raditz's death to his capture.


	41. Fusion Reborn

Despite the danger of the situation. The two Trunks decided to bury their fallen friend. It did not take long for them to find a place to lay Tapion to rest. They fired blasts into the was a move similar to the Galick gun which drilled into the earth. Not much longer they had an opening in the earth. The trunks of Universe 7 descended into the newly made grave and put him down. He had been wrapped in a white sheet. Trunks still held Tapion's blade and pondered as he stared at his own reflection. the other Trunks took it upon himself to shovel the dirt onto the grave when his counterpart did not. He seemed a way to break the silence so he paused for a moment and spoke up.

Trunks: Raditz went off to support the battle. we should too once we're done here.

The younger one closed his eyes.

Universe 7 Trunks: I don't think I can bear the wait of this sword anymore. When I know killed Tapion with it.

He let the sword slip out of his hand and onto the ground with a metal vibrating, the blade wiggling and the fall kicking up dirt. Trunks walk dup to his other self.

Trunks: I know how you feel, but I don't think you should give up. He gave you this blade before.

Universe 7 Trunks: And I lost it in the battle with that evil Goku.

Trunks: I lost more than just a sword to that dopplganger.

Universe 7 Trunks: I'm not you. Nor will I ever be. Dad made that very clear.

Trunks: You don't have to be me. Just be yourself.

Universe 7 Trunks: You sound like a cat poster.

Trunks: I mean it.

Universe 7 Trunks: I appreciated it but the choice is mine, and I have decided I don't want to carry this weight.

He walked forward to the makeshift grave they had created. A patch of dirt popped out of the area which the Time Patroller Trunks had made, and drove the blade into the patch of dirt. It stood upright like a sword in a stone. His counterpart placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

Trunks: I understand that you do not wish to bare this burden but I was wondering if you would like to wield a different sword.

He held out the Z sword,which glowed with power.

Universe 7 Trunks: That's the Z sword, but why is it glowing with so much power?

Trunks: The Z sword can also take energy. I used it to strip the energy from the Legendary Super Saiyan. It's power is continuing to rise.

Universe 7 Trunks: East Supreme Kai died to give you that sword. I'd be trading one blood stained sword for another.

Trunks: You're an idiot if you think there's such thing as a sword that isn't blood stained. Still it doesn't matter. I already have one enchanted sword from Tapion. I doubt a second one will be needed. I can wield two swords if you're too much of weakling to wield just one.

He turned his back and flew away towards the others. He landed and checked on the others and looked around when he found they were not where they had been.

Trunks: Hey! Goten and Gine are gone!

The other Trunks snapped out of it and immediately turned to face the other.

Universe 7 Trunks: What!? But we checked on them! They were out cold!

Trunks: And now they're gone! I can't explain it either. I'm going to see if I can track them but somehow I can't sense their energy.

Universe 7 Trunks: They shouldn't know how to do that.

Trunks: Bardock could do it from his time as a...

His eyes changed to shock.

Universe 7 Trunks:as a what?

He then flew off in a different direction.

Trunks: I have to go!

Universe 7 Trunks: As a What!?

He flew off in pursuit.

ELSEWHERE  
Bardock snapped back to reality. He grabbed his throbbing head and slowly retained to the world. A great Ape was now rampaging across the land. It was fortunately enough stomping away from him while funding it's own chest. It may have falsely believed him to be dead. Another ounce of good luck came as it was heading towards another foe. In its rampage it may actually hurt one of it's own allies. The ally in question was the large Namekian who had picked up himself off the ground.

Demon King Piccolo rose off the ground and see his own son embedded in a large crater in the shape of the giant Namekian's body. He smiled at his since his son appeared to have been knocked hands were up towards his head. The larger Demon King lowered his head to take a closer look on the smaller figure of his son. The Namekian's face twitched. The Demon King smiled a this work. His son was not moving and then in one second he opened his clenched fists and extended his fingers,shooting a sharp look a this father as he shouted.

Piccolo:Solar Flare!

The evil Namekian had not taken into account that he had much larger eyes and they were now in great pain. He grabbed them and reeled back. The son now stood up.

Piccolo:Goku showed me that form's limitations,while I admit suddenly transforming like that was brilliant move that is about the extent of that form.

He bent his knees and powered up.

Piccolo: Kiakoken!

Demon King Piccolo:what!?

He turned red and flew at incredible speeds. Demon King Piccolo tried to step on him or what at him like a large fly but he was simply too fast in his current state. He instead landed several punches into the chest and the face in rapid succession.

Piccolo: I'm full of surprises.

He smiled at gaining the advantage over this evil half. However the Demon King, either got lucky or perhaps his anger increased his abilities as he clasped his hands around the smaller figure. Piccolo's mind raced back to the battle with Lord Slug.

Demon King Piccolo: How dare you.

Piccolo began whistling. The Demon King closed his eyes and grinded his teeth together in pain. He tried to squeeze the life out of his son. Piccolo stopped and screamed in pain,but this was a ruse. He fired a beam of energy from his mouth and it made contact with the bigger Namekian's eye. He shut it but kept his other eye open. This gave an opening for the younger Namekian to continue whistling. With one hand reaching to his wounded eye this time he was able to break free. Demon king Piccolo turned to look at his son only to then gasp as he realized several orbs of energy hovered in the air around him. His first thought was to ask where they had come from,coming to the conclusion that he had fired them into the air while he had failed to notice. Piccolo held his hand out.

Piccolo:Hellzone grenade!

All the balls of energy came down on Demon King Piccolo, kicking up a massive cloud of smoke. A giant Namekian arm with it's hand clenched into a fist fell to the ground with a loud thud. The fingers loosened and Piccolo emerged from it, prying his way out the fist. His father was blinded,still stumbling through the cloud.

Piccolo: Doing it now would be a fair fight.

He grew to a giant size,matching the older Namekian. He used another technique to appear in places around his opponent. It seemed as though he was surrounded. Demon King Piccolo began to charge the special beam cannon.

Demon King Piccolo:You're not the only one who could learn that technique. We are structurally the same!

The smoke prevented him from seeing anything clearly only that he was took a blind gamble and fired the blast at one of the silhouettes he could vanished and he gasped as a new silhouette of a great Ape became visible. As the beam traveled it also created a gap where it allowed the smoke to clear and the surrounding area to become visible. He could see the beam hit the great ape in the chest and pierce through it. Everything seemed to go quiet. Bardock gasped in shock and so did Raditz, who had just arrived. The Great Ape stood up and then fell backward onto the ground with a loud thud.

Bardock:son!

Demon King Piccolo became enraged not because of the loss. He hated anything even resembling his old nemesis. No,this was because he had in a way been fooled into doing such a move. He turned to angrily confront his son. In a blur of red energy from the Kaioken, Piccolo flew and with a quick blur of speed entered through Demon King Piccolo's tried to slap his ear but missed by only a second. He screamed in pain and grabbed his throbbing head. He screamed. A bulge began to grow out of his head and then out from his head butted the small form of his son. Piccolo roared and Demon King Piccolo collapsed to the ground dead. Piccolo picked himself up,soaked in purple blood. He panted heavily and then fell to the ground exhausted.

Bardock shouted to other Saiyans.

Bardock: Cut off his tail now!

Two Oozarus floated down and flipped over the great ape with a hole in its chest. One of them grabbed and lifted up the tail before using another hand to grab a sword from their belt and with a swift movement,sliced off the tail in a swift motion. He began to transform back into his normal form.

Raditz: I don't understand why?...

His eyes widened.

Raditz:Turles!

Bardock:huh?

Raditz flew down to inspect the figure. Turning him over once he was back in his regular form.

Bardock: Raditz? Do you know him?

Raditz: He's my best friend.

ELSEWHERE  
Vegeta flew what he judged to be a good distance away from the battle and placed both Pan and Bra on the ground. After doing so he held his hands out and blue energy transferred from them to the younger Saiyans.

Vegeta:There. That should get you on your feet. Try to stay out of trouble. I'm going to go help Kakarot...the one on our side.

He flew off without another word. Janemba was striking at the air with his sword trying to hit released an energy ball that struck Janemba, giving Goku a well deserved break. He did not waste it and fell to the ground panting,on his knees. Vegeta landed next to behind him. Janemba hurled an orb of energy at the two but the figures vanished before it made contact and the beam expanded out to make a crater. The Shadow Dragon looked above him and saw the two Saiyans. Vegeta carried Goku on his back who was exhausted but otherwise still capable. Vegeta released him and he adjusted himself to flying and moved to occupy the space next to Vegeta.

Goku:great! Now that you're here we can fuse!

Vegeta charged,shouting as he did so at Janemba. The Shadow Dragon ducked under the kick as Vegeta drew through the tried to turn to deliver a swift kick but the Saiyan Prince caught the creature's leg and propelled himself out of the way using it as swung another attack but the creature smiled and his body faded into multiple colored blocks, ending with his face vanishing. With his wits still about him the prince dodged an attempted surprise kick from his Janemba's lower body had appeared out of a seemingly invisible portal. The creature tried fading out into its block form again but Vegeta fired a Galick gun directly at it and the blast travelled through and appeared from another side near him, along with the Shadow Dragon falling back in pain. Vegeta charged again but the creature's hand extended and sent him reeling back as it traveled,the arm grew out a long distance that could rival the technique of a Namekian. He was promptly slammed to the flew to him and caught two behind a rock structure

Not too far away. Uub was beginning to tire, with a sudden flip of his body, Buu delivered a kick to his human opponent that sent his body was the perfect opportunity, or so he thought. Buu fired his candy beam but Uub saw it coming and just barely dodged it. The beam continued and headed outward to an area hit Dabura squad win the back and in an instant he was transformed into a white frosted cake with strawberries on it. It fell to the ground and landed with a thud,splattering everywhere. Gohan and Uub both gasped at this but in Uub's case the distraction could have been fatal as his much larger pink enemy kicked him in the face and sent him flying. He let out a yell of pain before he slammed into Gohan's body and collapsed,lifeless.

Pan and Bra: Uub!

Gohan held the young boy in his hands and then floated down to place him on a rock. Pan and Bra both flew to his side.

Pan:Is he okay dad!

Gohan:He's fine, but you should get him out of here.

He looked passed his shoulder at the form of Super Buu floating in the sky with a glare in his eyes.

Gohan:I'll deal with him.

Pan and Bra agreed and picked up Uub together before flying off. Super Buu flew at them and straight passed Gohan but the Saiyan reached out and grabbed the Majin's leg and drove him back. Super Buu let out a spun around while holding onto Buu's leg and sent him crashing into a large rock structure.

Gohan:Your fight is with me.

Super Buu stood up. Gohan suddenly appeared before him.

Super Buu:You're going to fight me?

Gohan: I vowed I would kill you. I'm glad I get a second chance.

Pan and Bra were flying away but Pan seemed troubled.

Bra: 's okay. Your dad can handle it.

Pan: I'm not so sure about this. It's been so long since he's trained.

Bra:...pan.

Pan:huh?

An almost devilish smile formed on Bra's lips.

Bra:Do you wanna do the Fusion dance?

Gohan delivered punch to Super Buu followed by many others. The Majin was visible hurt by the blows as they even bruised his pink skin. He trie dot throw a punch back but gohan caught it and delivered a swift kick to the Pink demon's jaw. His next punch was to the stomach and when it made contact,Buu found himself unable to move from the blow. He staggered back and then charged forward trying in vain to blocked every blow and when this did not work the monster changed to kicks but the Saiyan continued to dodge every attack. Another powerful blow sent him flying through the air and into a cliff. The Majin picked himself up but he was now desperate. He realized in that moment that he still had a chance and he shot away in the direction of Uub's energy in a burst of speed. Pan and Bra where still traveling but while flying they turned around and saw the smiling figure of Majin Buu flying towards them with a sadistic smile. He turned into a blob of pink goo in an instant. The two panicked and tried to go off in separate directions but the problem now was that they were both carrying Uub and they made choice to fly off in different directions,resulting in the two tugging at his arms and legs,almost threatening to tear him apart. Uub awakened slowly his eyes appearing almost sleepy but then they widened in shock and he let out a scream as he saw the giant ball of pink mass with Buu's laughing face in it's front. It slammed into him and Pan and Bra were sent flying in different directions. The pink ball continued flying until it slammed into a cliffside,splattered and slid down it's front before coming to a stop at the bottom. Gohan caught up with the two younger fighters. The ball of pink goo became to rapidly shift and morph.

Pan:oh no! we're too late.

Gohan:Maybe not. The Kais told me fusions would be able to get inside it if they shield themselves form the absorption.

Bra:We have to fuse.

Not too far away Goku and Vegeta were preparing to perform the sam move though the two had very different viewpoints of it. They stood at attention and then with precision all four warriors performed the technique.

Goku,Vegeta,Pan and Bra: Fuuuuuusion!...HA!

The world and the sky were engulfed in two bright blue lights that could be seen from space and in fact the entire galaxy. In one area stood Gogeta with Super Saiyan hair and a black vest with large orange colored outlines around the openings, white baggy pants and a blue sash around his waist. The fusion of their family had a similar outfit but while Gogeta had bare chest hidden by a Vest, the fusion process had fortunately given the fusion of Bra and Pan a white fabric that wrapped around her chest

Bran surrounded themselves in energy,giving them a glow and nervously approached the extended their hand out towards it nervously and then a pink tendril reached out and wrapped itself around their let out a yelp before they were suddenly pulled into the blob.

Gohan:Be safe.

INSIDE MAJIN BUU

Bran found themselves in a storage new area.

Bran:Alright. now to look for Uub. The form Buu's taking on the outside could mean Uub's fighting back from the inside. I should...

She paused.

Bran:No.I'll keep the shield Buu's body has some sort of spell that can cancel fusion. He might have gotten that from the Kais he's absorbed.

She had read of how Vegetto had defused. This made sense to her for many different reasons, especially with the new information that fusion was intended as a way to combat Shadow Dragons like Buu, but if the Pink Demon had absorbed Kais then it may be possible the Kai part of him can cancel out fusions like theirs.

Flying through the body which acted like a maze,Bran came across the form of Uub, unconscious in a pod yet he seemed restless,twisting and turning like he was having a nightmare.

Outside the form of Buu straightened up and took its normal shape except with one difference. Buu now wore Uub's gi, which was a replica of Goku's old gi. Gohan realized that they're now wearing the same gi for combat. Super Buu reformed and smiled back at him.

Super Buu:I am complete!

Gohan:fuuuuuuuuuuu...

Inside Buu the fusion was attempting to pull Uub from the pod. Uub woke up very slowly.

Bran:Uub wake up!

Uub:...Bra?...Pan?...Bran!

Bran:Hey you didn't faint this time. Good let's get out of here.

Uub: I failed. I lost to super Buu.

Bran: Don't beat yourself up about it. You're only human. If you had your Majin side you'd have won.

Uub:but I don't. It's I'm useless.

Bran: Yeah so what?! Even Krillin and Tien get a few good hits in from time to time.

Uub: You can pull me out but I'm done fighting.

Bran: What!? You're going to give up just like that! You can't give up just because someone's stronger than you. That just means you have to try harder!

Uub:You were right. Both of you. We are useless. There's just too many heroes. Gohan's out there and he's doing just fine.

Bran:...No!

Uub:huh? but you said...

Bran:Forget what I said he clearly needs our help! we can tear Majin Buu apart from the inside! We have a chance to prove ourselves now and we would be fools to not take it.

Uub:uh...

Bran: Now nothing seems to be working so I might have to unfuse to get you out of there, probably something Buu set up,Freeing you will definitely tip him off someone's in here and then we really will be fighting a stronger enemy,Before I unfuse and in case we don't make it out alive I just want to say...I love you.

Uub:What!?...who?

In a bright flash Bran reverted back to Pan and Bra who wasted no time and leaped to the sides of the both became Super Saiyans and attempted to pry Uub from the Pod,finally their efforts were rewarded when the pod ripped in half and out popped emerged from it slowly. The girls prediction proved true and Buu gave a visual indicator by expressing surprise during his battle with Gohan but that expression was swiftly ended by a punch which rearranged Buu's face. He knew he had to do something. Within his own body Buu appeared before the three, molding into the shape of his upper torso from the very floor they were standing on.

Uub:aaaahhhh!

He quickly flew off the ground when it began to transform into slime that threatened to grab him and landed beside Pan and Bra.

Pan:We can take him if we stick together.

Super Buu: I doubt it, but I say we make things more interesting. The Shadow Dragons granted me new abilities. it would be such a waste to not use them.

He raised his pink hand and pointed.

"such as this one"

Bra suddenly yelled in pain and fell Pan and Uub reacted.

Uub and Pan:Bra!

Pan:Are you okay?

Bra straightened up but kept her head down, then looked up with a sadistic terrifying smile and an M on her forehead.

Bra:Never better Panda bear.

Pan: Bra?

Pan's face became pale and her eyes seemed enlarged and terrified,more terrified than she had been since the day Baby had taken control of her father,grandfather and uncle. Now another monster had taken control of her partner.

Pan:No. No. That can't be.

She was now shouting while tears fell down her cheeks.

Pan:Dammit Bra! You promised you'd never let anyone take control of you ever again!

Bra: True, but Promises you can't keep are the best kind.

Bra closed her eyes, titled her head a bit and casually waved her hand as if dismissing the notion.

Bra:Now who won the last time we that's right!...me.

She shot Pan a glare. and the daughter of Gohan backed away. Uub was some distance behind her but then a wall,seemingly made of the same material as Buu himself rapidly grew and separated the two female Super Saiyans from the young boy. Pan flew to the wall but was not fast enough and her fist slammed onto the wall which was now as solid as metal. She slammed her fist into it but it only echoed with a loud thud and bruised her knuckles.

Pan:Dammit!

She went super Saiyan and continued her efforts in vain.

Bra:Save your strength for our fight.

Pan turned to face her opponent.

UUB  
Uub found himself in an enclosed area. the form of Super Buu emerged from the ground.

Super Buu:You cannot escape from this place. I wish to test your power. My are after all like a son to me. Maybe even so much more.

Uub thought.

Uub:I can't sense any energy and I can't get through the walls so...

Uub powered up with the Kaioken.

Uub: I'LL HAVE TO DEFEAT YOU HERE ONCE AND FOR ALL!

Super Buu smiled and let out a strange laugh.

Super Buu:Gniii!

PAN AND BRA  
Pan:I don't want to fight you...and you shouldn't want to fight me...Is it because of...Uub?

Bra:Uub?What does he have to do with anythi?...oh.

Pan:what?

Bra: I was wondering where those sudden feelings for Uub came from everytime we fused. At first I thought it might have been something I kept hidden from myself or maybe just some weird thing the fusion came up with. It's like we both become a completely different person after all.

As if to illustrate her point, as she spoke she held out her hands out and brought them together, the fingers intertwining,however in an instant she vanished and reappeared behind Pan,slamming both hands down on her back. Pan turned her head but had not time to properly defend herself. The daughter of Gohan was slammed into the floor which gave stood above and could only see darkness below in the hole she had made. extending out one flat hand, Bra shouted her next attack.

Bra: Big Bang attack!

A blue beam emerged from her hand and shot into the dark hole. It was engulfed in light and the resulting explosion actually forced Bra to turn away and shield her face for a moment. A burst of Smoke emerged from the hole and it served to irritate Bra's vision. Her eyes were just about finished adjusting and returning to examine the hole when the form of Pan charged out of it. She now had a look of pure anger and was releasing a battle cry. She had her hand raised and swung a punch at Bra. Bra simply raised her hand and caught the punch by the wrist. The fist hovered in front if Bra's face and she only stood there with a look of disappointment. Pan then extended two of her fingers and they poked Bra in the eyes, causing her great pain and she let go of the wrist. Pan wasted no time. She kept her hand up but while the momentum of the punch was gone. She opened up the palm and fired a blast that hit Bra directly in the face, creating an almost comical puff of smoke around her head,as she stumbled back from the blast. Her body fell backwards but Bra leaned forward and a light emerged from her mouth which expanded into a beam,cutting a swath through the smoke cloud. Pan stumbled out of the way of the mouth beam and it zipped through the air inches away from her face. She could feel the heat and a small piece of her hair was caught in the blast. Bra raised her white gloved hand to her face and wiped he mouth while grinning with the exposed side not hidden by the glove.

Bra:C'mon hit me with everything you've got!

Pan changed the stance and charged up her Super Saiyan form to it's strongest. Bra did the same. The area they were in began to shift from the fleshy inside to a sunny day. A blue sky with clouds was above them while the two stood in a canyon.

Pan:huh?

Bra: I guess this is on me. I was thinking about my dad's first battle with your grandpa. Didn't know this place would change like this.

Pan:It's some kind of illusion.

Bra: well duh.

Bra floated in the air with her arms crossed. Pan bent her knees in a fighting stance. Bra scoffed and then struck her own pose. She continued to flash that terrifying grin to Pan, knowing damn well how much it disturbed her. Pan struck a pose and charged up a Kamehameha.

Bra:Remember what I said. Hit me with everything you've got! Not some arbitrary percentage. Everything!

Pan:That's what you want. That's what you'll get!..Kame!...Ha...!...me!...Haaaaaa!

Bra:Galick Gun!

The two beams true nature of the area they were revealed itself as it suddenly became dark as if they were inside a dark area. Pan fly there legs giving way.

Pan:You want my best! I just fought an evil copy of my grandpa! I'm exhausted as all hell and the only thing that's keeping me going is because I want to save Uub!

Pan's kamehameha won out and overpowered Bra' panicked when she realized this but couldn't let up her attack.

Bra:No!No!No!NO!NO!FU!AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

She was sent backwards by the blast and slammed into what seemed to be the sky. It was surreal to see her be flung and crash into the sky,cracking upon contact with it. She was embedded onto the hard surface. Bra closed her eyes upon contact almost instinctively. She opened them again and saw Pan charging towards her. The attacking Saiyan slammed her fist down. Bra would not tell her father that she flinched at this but the fist slammed into the wall to her right. She turned to look back at the other Saiyan and was surprised by the look Pan gave her back. It scared her, which was saying a lot and her attitude changed. Pan slammed her hand onto the left side next to Bra's head. Bra turned back to look at her. She noticed the bizarre set up. Pan changed to have her hand pressed against the wall on both sides of her head. She chose to keep her cool and released a smug grin.

Bra:Are you threatening me or coming onto me?

Pan:What the hell are you thinking!? Can't you see Buu is just manipulating you!?

Bra:sooooooooooooooo...You're not coming onto me?

Pan:Noooooo! Why are you doing this! Tell Me!

Bra: I like being this strong and I'm still in control.

Pan: You want a fair of us just fought Kakarot! I almost beat him. you were taken down in one hit!

Bra: Do you have any idea how painful a move that close is!?

Bra lunged forward with her hands in one swift motion and grabbed Pan's head at the temples. There was a surge of energy that felt like it was going into Pan's brain. Here eyes felt like they were about to veins in them became red and visible. She screamed at the top of her voice.

Bra:IT FELT LIKE THAT!

The screaming continued but while it did not cease Pan lifted up her legs and guided her momentum to a point where she was running up alongside Bra's own body until she reached a point where she was standing on Bra's face and then she brought her legs together and fired a was knocked back but she let go of her victim. Pan fell to the ground,not having enough strength to recover. All she could do was lie on the ground,breathing heavily. She tried to sit up to look at her opponent. With great effort, Pan raised her body and was struck with fear as Bra still stood.

Bra:It felt like that.

This time the line was more quiet and subdued. Pan was terrified. She had viewed the other girl as a psychopath at times. In her head she imagined the girl raising a hand and blasting her head to pieces as it exploded like a watermelon. Instead, Bra approached her and then squatted down in front of the girl.

Bra:Is that it? I thought you'd have more than that!

Pan:Bra...snap out of it...you have to.

Bra:yeah yeah I've heard it all before. Honestly I'm enjoying this but...

She held her hand out as if waiting for Pan to take it.

"The thing is I have a two way connection to Buu's mind. Only someone with a specific level of power can get out of your in a pod which confuses Buu's weird body.

Pan:So what your saying is.

The other girl placed her hands on Pan's shoulders supportively.

Bra:We've been training together for a long 's thanks to you I became a Super Saiyan, but unfortunately we need to go even further beyond.

Pan:why?

Bra:Because this place is preventing us from fusing again and nothing short of a Super Saiyan 2 will be strong enough to get us out of here.

Pan:So you mean?

Bra: The only way we can get out of here is by breaking the next limit!

She held her hand out towards the other Saiyan.

Pan took the open hand. At first she looked down to the strange fleshy ground beneath their feet and then picked herself up. Her next move was to grab Bra's hand. She leaned in closer,placing her hand on the female Saiyan's cheek.

And then in one swift motion she became a Super Saiyan...

and head butted Bra directly in the nose,crushing the cartilage appendage with the full weight of her head. The nose was crushed and blood splattered out like a popped water balloon. Pan did not close her eyes, in fact she had a sadistic smile plastered on her face, and on her forehead was an emblazoned "M".


	42. My Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:** I wanted to release this chapter today because it's a Raditz chapter and for me it's June 4th on a Sunday. That's right. It's Double Sunday. For that reason I'm also trying to release another chapter on the same day.

 _Now Cain said to his brother Abel, "Let's go out to the field".While they were in the field, Cain attacked his brother Abel and killed him._

 _Then the Lord said to Cain, "Where is your brother Abel?"_

 _"I don't know," he replied. "Am I my brother's keeper?"_

ABOVE EARTH-SAIYAN SPACESHIP

Bardock stared in confusion at the image of his son and himself in the tank. They were in the current flagship of the current Saiyan Empire, so far the only one of its caliber completed. Vegeta had made an effort to change the race of people and to this extent repurposed some of the former ships of the Planet Trade Organization. Saiyan Pods remained. Capsule Corps had worked overtime to create ships for descending down towards planets and chambers for training. Most of the staff were not Saiyans since ether preferred violence, instead being members of other races who saw service in their empire as repaying them for their many heroic of them were former members of Frieza's army serving out of fear. The ship's main pilot was a female member of the blue skinned Asari race, or at least they appeared to be blue skinned humanoids to the Saiyans. It had become a subject of debate when it was realized many different species saw something different when staring at their species. The Saiyans enjoyed her company as well as that of a sadistic robot named something along the lines of "AK47". The two were more than willing to serve the Saiyans. Apparently none of the three Frost Demons had recruited them when they headed to fight the Saiyans on earth when they lived and once all three had been killed. The two took advantage of the vacancy in power to leave the Empire while it was under Sorbet's control.

Raditz stood beside his father. Something which he had gotten used to,staring in shock at the figure within the tank.

YEAR 737-12 DAYS BEFORE THE DESTRUCTION OF PLANET VEGETA

On the planet there were stadiums built by the Planet trade Organization and used frequently for the amusement of the Saiyans. A red alien announced stood on the sidelines as the crowd cheered.

Announcer: And the Team that wins this championship will be allowed to start conquering other planets!

The audience cheered with raised fists. Raditz pants heavily,lying on the stadium floor with the tiles cracked around him,his face bruised and bleeding and his teeth gritted. Another Saiyan boy stood over him. The son of Bardock reached and grabbed the leg of the Saiyan which pinned him was a cocky tall boy with short cut hair.

"Hey Raditz! Just Give Up!"

From the side two other Saiyan boys cheered their comrade on. On the other side were Raditz's teammates, who gritted their teeth in anger towards him. one with long black hair similar to Android 17's and a red bandana. The other Saiyan looked just like a young Bardock,clad in the traditional Saiyan armor. However he could not sound any more different than the boy's father in what he said. With a smile on his face he shouted words Raditz never expected.

Turles:Raditz! It's Okay! You Can Give Up!

He gasped at the statement.

Raditz:...Turles...

Turles pounded his chest with his left hand. Raditz smiled.

Raditz:ah. I understand...

He turned to his opponent and shouted.

Raditz:Hey! Did you hear? I'm giving up, so remove your foot.

His opponent was confused.

"What?"

Raditz: Could you remove your foot now? I ADMIT MY DEFEAT!

The warrior looked down upon the pitiful whining Raditz.

Radtiz:please...I don't want to lose in such a humiliating way.

His opponent didn't know what to make of the sight before him.

Raditz: Just leave me my pride! remove your foot.

He panted heavily and with his right hand clenched the crushed stadium sand.

His opponent scoffed at the weaker Saiyan. He removed his foot. Raditz threw the sand out towards his enemy. It hit them and created a smokescreen the engulfed his upper hand. His opponent raised their arms to shield their eyes and block any attacks that pierced the mist. The opposite team gasped in surprise.

Announcer:OH MY!Participant Raditz just threw a handful of Sand!

The dust cloud grew to engulf a large part of the arena.

Announcer: With all this dust we can't see the ring anymore!

Turles smiled. The opponent was panicking.

"Shit!Where is He?!"

He gasped in pain and slowly turned to look down.

"D...Damn it. It's...It's Forbidden...to intervene during a fight...and pull one's tail...!"

Turtles:Who cares,Idiot?!

Raditz burst through the air,charging angrily.

Raditz:YAH!

The other Saiyan turned to face his attacker,sweating profusely. with one massive punch the opponent was sent flying through the dust cloud, out of the stadium and directly into a wall. He slid to the ground, injured and breathing heavily.

Announcer: Shallotto was thrown out of the Ring! which means that RADITZ'S TEAM WINS THE CHAMPIONSHIP!

The crowd cheered. The losing side however was still in shock at the sudden turn around.

"huh?"

Raditz panted,still exhausted but he still smiled. He mad this way out of the area and butted elbows with Turles as a sign of their teamwork. The other team shouted at them.

"HEY YOU!"

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF CHEATERS!"

Raditz:Ha! There's no rules in war!

Raditz and Turles walked away laughing like maniacs. The other Saiyan on their team only smirked. The two other Saiyans approached Shallotto and helped him up. One of them spoke to him.

"Don't worry. Once you're healed we'll take him on at school."

They made good on that promise. The next day they confronted Raditz at their school but he fought them off. He ran off to tell his father and learned that his brother had just been born. Here he received his first mission.

LATER  
A hand administered a scouter. It bleeped to life and the Saiyan had been told the news that he would not be operating with his team, By Frieza's request no less. Instead he would be working with the Saiyan Prince himself. It was a great honor but he was disappointed such a historic day would not be shared with his friends. Said friends were walking beside him now.

Raditz: I wish you could come with me.

Turles:Yeah me too! I wanna impress Lord Frieza.

The young Saiyans were walking down a looked to his left and stopped upon spotting a baby with hair that looked a lot like his and Bardock's. It was crying. Raditz paused as well. He checked his scouter.

Turles:Ha! A power level of only 2.

Raditz:hmm...

Turles:He's still a baby after all. He looks a lot like me doesn't he?

Raditz:They're planning on sending him to a planet called..Earth, but if you ask me they should be sending you instead.

Turles:Maybe We could pay him a visit sometime.

Raditz:You're joking right? I don't care about him.

He resumed moving down the hall.

Raditz:come on. Let's go.

The group continued walking

Turles: So what planet are they sending you to?

Raditz:I think it's a planet called...

Their other companion turned in surprise to something behind was a tapping sound through the three turned towards the sound of the footsteps. Bardock was walking down the hall and passed them. He stopped for a moment. Raditz and Turles looked like they were holding back saying something. Bardock was on his way to join his was still mad about his son and seeing the other didn't change anything.

Turles:Hey Mister Wait!

Bardock:huh?

He turned to face the boy who looked just like him and his son.

Raditz:See. You really do look like my Dad.

Turles:r...really?

Raditz:You're sure we aren't related.

The group was interrupted by the approach of a new figure. A Saiyan female with a very calm voice. She had black hair in a bowl cut,long eyelashes, narrow almost seductive looking eyes and wore lipstick,carrying herself as if she was of an upper class. Upon seeing it Bardock's face seemed aghast.

Raditz:Hey Turles's mom! This is my dad.

" to meet you. Bardock."

Bardock seemed uncomfortable.

Bardock:The...The pleasure's all mine.

Raditz:Huh? How'd you know my dad's name?

"oh. well"

A new voice interrupted them.

Gine:Bardock have you seen Ra...

Her attention was caught by Raditz and the Saiyan female. Her expression changed to become enraged.

Gine:oh hello.

Bardock seemed even more uncomfortable.

Bardock:honey I...

"Interesting. It's an honor to meet you."

Gine:Wish I could say the same for you.

She was not happy to see her.

"You know. Turles never knew his father."

Gine:I'm sure there's so many candidates who would know.

"True, but you can't deny the resemblance."

Gine:No. I suppose not.

The mother of Turles looked down to her son and knelt to talk to him at his level. Gine turned away while was disturbing is the same smirk had been on her face the entire time along with the way she seemed to gloat. Gine walked to Bardock.

Bardock: I swear I didn't...

Gine:Not a word.

Gine left. Bardock remained. Turles continued to talk to his mother.

Turles:I wish i could go with Raditz.

"You should, and you will. The pod can carry the three of you. I suggest you go."

She reached into her shirt and pulled out something.

"Take this"

Turles:What is it.

"It's a seed of a Kaioshin tree. It may not look like much but it is thousands of years old. I came across it on a planet I cleansed. The natives were worshipping it. The seed is small but the fruit is said to grant you incredible power when fully grown the living organism is a Tree of Might."

She handed it to him and he took it.

"It's yours now."

Turles:wow.

He slipped it into his armor.

Raditz and Bardock remained when Bardock spoke to him and reached towards a circle around his arm.

Bardock:Raditz.

Raditz:Y...Yes?!

He threw the circular ring to his son, who caught it in his right hand with a surprised reaction. Raditz stared at it and looked to his father. He grinned back.

Bardock:Next time...we'll do something together, okay?

Raditz:yeah!

He said in excitement.

Bardock smiled a bit and turned around.

It would have been the last time they ever saw each other.

Bardock walked away. He passed several other people.

LATER  
The Saiyan race had been annexed like so many other races to serve in Frieza's army. They were a warrior race born for battle and they were becoming rapidly more important to the Galactic Empire.

Bardock imputed coordinates into a pod. As he did so he overheard two non Saiyan soldiers discussing the latest piece of gossip.

"Hey. You hear about the planet the Ginyu Squad went recently?"

Bardock in fact had not, and it caught his attention.

"Yeah, Planet Desset?"

"I heard they weren't able to beat the inhabitants."

"I never heard about a race stronger than the Ginyu force. It seems impossible such a race could even exist."

Bardock stepped into his his open pod. Near him several other Saiyans: his own squadron,were getting ready.

"I heard Vegeta walked into Frieza's chamber and demanded the hardest mission he had? You think they might send him there?"

"You kidding? Sending him over there is like giving him a death sentence."

Working their way upward in the army. Some Saiyans started making choices on their own.

"Bardock, why don't you go?"

He turned to face them.

Bardock: We'll check it out once we're done with Planet Kanassa.

"Kanassa? That's another planet the Ginyus couldn't conquer, and they were at it for three whole days. They've lost enough men between those two missions that they'll have to find some new recruits."

Bardock:Three days huh? I bet we could conquer the whole planet in a single night.

He entered the pod and it and the five others beside it shot into the air, entering space. Each contained a Saiyan. The two soldiers stared at him in disbelief.

"He's gonna die young."

LATER...ON A DISTANT PLANET  
a lone Saiyan,young and scrawny stood in a field. The ground littered with corpses of insect like outfit had been yore and he was left wearing nothing but rags. He fired a blast from one hand and obliterated the last remaining insectoid with a yell. The blast kicked up dust into the air which surrounded the young Saiyan. Two bigger shadows emerged from behind him. He panted heavily and then turned sharply. Two Frieza soldiers greeted him. One with a long cranium which expanded outward and another with a large frill and a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Hey!"

"We found him"

The Saiyan smiled in excitement.

"Awesome! You finally came! Look! I almost annihilated them all!"

"I see. Well Done."

The frilled henchman fired a blast from his hand.

"wh...?!"

He had not had time to process what was happening before the blast extended outward in an arc and consumed him.

ON ANOTHER PLANET

Three open Saiyan pods sat in three craters side by side. The occupants were in the middle of devastating a village, which lay in ruins and most of the occupants dead. The leader spoke up.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, I think we're done here! If we sell this planet, Frieza is gonna.."

He failed to notice a large orb of energy heading directly towards the back of his head. His two companions noticed the the was abruptly cut off and turned to face him.

Over the horizon a mushroom cloud formed. Two Frieza soldiers stood on the top of a cliffside. It was a large muscle one with a thick mustache, a mohawk and horns. His companion had an arrow shaped frill on his head. They both laughed. The largest one held a weapon in his hand.

PLANET DESSET  
The bandanna wearing young boy who was Raditz's friend lied dead with lifeless eyes on his stomach. His clothing and his amor where torn in several places. Raditz grabbed his bleeding arm and Turles grabbed his bleeding were both facing opponents who had overwhelmed them. Despite being dead, they acted as if they were protecting their fallen friends body.

Raditz: They're strong. They're incredibly strong.

Turles: W...We can't do anything!

Their opponents were two giant green creatures with spike on their heads and large tusk like teeth. They stood upright like humans but had large hands with sharp black claws. Turles fired a blast. it hit the closest beast in the temple and it reacted in pain, or at least seemed to. It turned and snarled at him. It's expression somehow now even more mad looking.

Turles:see...Nothing.

Raditz:careful!

The creature let out a deafening roar. The two leaped away in an effort to escape. The young boys screamed as the beasts chased them,each step almost crushed them and it was alarming how the monsters seemed to be always directly behind them. Turles tripped. Raditz gasped in shock. He was getting up only for a foot to be brought down on him. Raditz gasped. He was crushed under its weight.

Raditz: Turles!

The creature lifted its foot up and indeed there was Turles. He was not moving. Raditz froze in shock. He had just lost his two best friends. What he thought was the beginning of a life long career conquering worlds together turned into a nightmare.

Raditz turned towards the sight only to notice as one of the creatures seemed to shift directly behind him. He screamed. Nearby behind a rock structure hid and smiled Cui. He tapped his scouter and delivered a message as it blipped to life.

Cui: Planet Desset calling Frieza Planet 50.

"Yes, what's up?"

Cui:As expected the Saiyan kids are dead.

"That was fast."

Cui: The inhabitants took care of them"

SPACE  
At that moment Bardock was heading back to planet Vegeta in a pod that was not his, wounded but alive. A voice could be heard.

"All Units sent to eliminate remaining Saiyans. confirm Mission accomplished."

"This is Cui. I can confirm Turles,Rycello and Raditz are dead. I can't find the bodies but I'm at the area where they died."

"Dodoria confirmed he's eliminated Bardock. We detect one of his men's pods is in use."

"One of them must've survived."

"Hmm! this is great!"

"I've been waiting a long time for this"

Bardock slammed his fist onto the communications device.

Bardock:Damn it! They killed Raditz...I won't ever forgive you...You're going to pay, FRIEZA!

His anger subsided for a moment as he was hit with a vision. It was an adult Raditz standing over an adult Kakarot.

Bardock:wait! They both live...but if Raditz meets Kakarot...

He saw a beam piercing through both their bodies.

Bardock:They will both die! I can't let that happen. Kakarot's safety is more important .

The pod continued its journey through space to Planet Vegeta.

PLANET DESSET

Raditz hid in the small opening of a cave, waiting for a chance to escape. The creature was walking away or at least one of them was. He slowly emerged from his hiding spot,seeing that the danger of the moment had passed. He stepped on a twig and snapped it. The monster turned towards his direction and he quickly panicked as he hid again. It looked as if the monster smiled. It was moving closer to him. He saw now that it had indeed spotted him and attempted to grab him with a large hand. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"It's over"

His thoughts turned to his friends and family.

"Mother...Father...even baby Kakarot. I'll never see then again."

He saw their faces. With the exception of his baby brother who was crying, he remembered happy memories he had with his parents. He also remembered Turles. The tragic irony of their first mission being their last. A thought entered his head. His friends would have survived where it not for their choice of sneaking into his pod to join him. As he thought the creatures large hand reached towards him and was about to grab and crush him. It stopped. Raditz opened his eyes, confused about why the creature had paused. It's face was contorted into an expression of pain. It's lower jaw twisted away i nan opposite direction from it's top half and then the body fell forward. Raditz ran out of the way as it nearly collapsed on top of him. It would have been a stupid death. He was in shock and continued to stare at the dead creature. He failed to notice two silhouettes appear in the mist behind him. One was tall and muscular with a noticeable patch of hair. The other was much shorter with spiky hair and seems to wear an outfit with a cape. Both had visible shoulder pads.

"Well Done Vegeta"

"hmm..I guess."

small smiles were on their lips as they spoke.

Raditz turned and saw them clearly and recognized his rescuers. Nappa and the young Prince Vegeta. Nappa only snicker while smiling. Vegeta stood with his arms crossed proudly.

Vegeta: It wasn't much of a problem. Although that monster was quite big.

Raditz stared with an open mouth.

Vegeta:huh? Who are you?

Nappa:Ain't that Bardock's son?

Raditz:I...I'm Raditz...

Nappa:What are you doing here?

Raditz:ahh...emmm...

He realized he was in the presence of royalty and regained his composure,standing up straight.

Raditz:Frieza sent me to this planet...to conquer it...ehm...

Nappa: To conquer it? You must be mistaking! This planet is of a Super S rank. Impossible to conquer by a low level warrior like yourself!

Vegeta scoffed.

Vegeta:Nappa, I heard rumors that the Ginyu force was unable to conquer this planet...it seems that was a lie.

Nappa: But Vegeta, if Frieza learns that we came to this planet without his authorization we're gonna be in trouble.

Vegeta:Yes, I know I just wanted to check on the rumors.

He smiled, then turned to walk away.

Vegeta:Let's go Nappa.

Nappa:Sure thing.

Nappa turned to walk away as well and the two figures began to leave radiate alone. Nappa stopped to turn back to the young Saiyan.

Nappa:What about you, Raditz? You coming with us?

Raditz was surprised by this.

Raditz:No...I have to return.

This made Vegeta turn.

Vegeta:Return? where to?

Raditz: To Planet Vegeta.

Nappa: Ha, Ha, Ha. So you're not aware...The Planet Exploded...Under the impact of a large Meteor.

Raditz:wha...?! What did you say?!

Vegeta smiled again.

Vegeta: Everything's been destroyed. Including my father and yours!

They both began to laugh like madmen,tilting their heads back as they did so. Raditz's face turned to one of shock and horror and he fell to his knees. The two other Saiyans continued laughing as Raditz began to sob and cry loudly.

THE PRESENT  
Raditz could only stare. His best friend had not only survived but had also been revealed to be his brother.

Raditz:So when everyone thought you cheated on mom because Turles looked just like you.

Bardock: I never did.

Raditz:But this makes no sense. How did...

There was a crash that immediately called the attention of both men and they turned toward it and then flew to where they had heard the sound. They stopped and gasped in shock as they entered a room of the ship in which Gine stood, accompanied by two Saiyans wearing the mask of the time breakers. Bardock recognized his grandson Goten from his hairstyle. The other Saiyan was recognized by Raditz.

Raditz:Nappa?

Bardock stared at his wife.

Bardock:speak of the devil.

She spoke in a sinister tone.

Gine:Hello Bardock,Hello son. Now that we're together we can be a family.

She held up two time breaker masks. Both recognized them and were horrified.

Gine:hmm...There's someone missing...ah . Take me to him...Now.

Bardock and Raditz took defensive stances.

Bardock:Don't let her reach Kakarot.

Raditz:You mean Turles.

Bardock: I mean Kakarot. Keep him safe.

Raditz: Great. So I'm his keeper now.

Bardock: I was against your mother telling you about where Kakarot was because I foresaw it ending in both your deaths. She went behind my back. You already killed him so it's too late for the symbolism.

Raditz:He killed me! well technically the Namekian did.

Gine smiled, and the two Time breaker Saiyans walked in front of her. They stood there and got in fighting stances. Gine hugged Goten, who did not move. Bardock recognized this from his vision, realizing now that while the resemblance was not perfect, Goten's hair was similar to that of the other male members of his family excluding Gohan and Raditz. He was struck by another vision and it made him pause.

Raditz: Father? What is it! Is it another vision? What did you see?

Goten powered up and became a Super Saiyan. Bardock was snapped back to reality and charged up as well into a Super Saiyan. Raditz scoffed and looked away, being unable to achieve the form which so many in his family had, due to an odd deficiency.

Bardock:You take Nappa. I'll take Goten.

He charged and the Super Saiyan opponent did the same, the two collided and began to trade punches. Radtiz charged the masked Nappa and began to deliver several blows to the big and bulky Saiyan that seemed to do nothing though punches to the face made it stagger back and move its head from the impact. As they fought, Gine entered the room containing the body of Kakarot in a healing tank. She looked in silence, a look of wonder on her face as with one hand she touched the tank and it exploded outward, the blue fluid inside pouring out on the floor. The body fell limply directly into her arms. Gine held him and then lifted him easily to carry him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she did so.

Bardock was trying to battle another Saiyan in the condensed ship but he was losing. The younger Saiyan he as fighting had been an a Super Saiyan since he was a boy while Bardock had not found the transformation on his own but through some demonic power up. Raditz was having no luck at all even injuring Nappa while he himself was taking very heavy punches. Both father and son were left exhausted from their battle, panting heavily. They turned to see Gine carrying Kakarot. The time breakers stopped and Bardock and Raditz stared, feeling too weak to attack. She carried the body to the center of the room and put him down.

Gine: Now we wait.

she turned sharply to the corner as if sensing something.

Gine:I sense Broly's power 's getting bigger!

Just then the hull of the ship was pierced by two identical swords that flew through the air. they struck the heads of the two masked saiyans and pierced the masks of the broke in half and fell off their faces. This was followed by a massive explosion. Most of the occupants of the ship covered their eyes and then lowered their arms.

From the smoke emerged not one, but both Trunks. One of them held the Z sword and it glowed with energy. Gine looked at it and gasped.

Trunks: Good planned took out the masks first. They make the wearer's power fluctuate.

Other Trunks:Masking our ki was also a good one. we make a great team. Me.

Gine:That sword...It has Broly's energy! But How!

Trunks:Broly's energy is here. In this blade, Because he won't need it anymore.

Gine:Broly...you killed Broly...YOU KILLED MY SON!

Bardock:He's not your son! And neither is Kakarot!

Gine:wh...what?

Bardock: How dumb do you think we are!

She turned to face him in surprise.

Gine:what?

Bardock:Raditz told me the whole story.

Raditz stepped forward.

Raditz:It was all a lie. You never confronted us on planet Desset, and Vegeta never killed you.

Bardock:Raditz and Vegeta both told me the truth.

Gine gasped. Bardock stepped forward and spoke in a menacing,aggressive tone.

.You...really?

Gine looked around to Bardock and Raditz and then to The two Trunks. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Her form started to change as if under some bizarre futuristic shifted and appeared to be made of multiple cubes the became transparent. Her skin changed to blue, her outfit became red, and her voice changed to sound more seductive than aggressive yet still angry.

"Dammit Trunks...You ruin EVERYTING!"

Gine was gone. In her place stood the demon Towa, who seemed infuriated. Bardock and Raditz gasped in shock and so did The Time Patroller Trunks. there was a silence.

Towa:surprised to see me?

Trunks:You're just like I remember you, except I remember you dead. Are you a clone or has that not happened yet?

Towa put her hand to her chest.

Towa:oh I'm very real, and Vegeta's attack her like Hell but I'm a lot tougher than I look. Were it not for that I would still be dead.

Trunks:You were trying to kill father and me out of revenge for your own death, The only difference is you were pretending to be Gine.

Bardock looked down at the ground and clenched his fists.

Bardock:how long...

Raditz:Father I...

Bardock:HOW LONG...

Towa smiled, just a little.

Towa: If your worried I slept with you while under the guise of Gine, don't worry. I would never fall so low.

Bardock:So you've been impersonating Gine since we all were brought back. Where is the real one!? Did you kill her!?

Towa laughed.

Towa:Of course I did, but I'm afraid your brother rand your prince lied to you. I've been impersonating Gine since she fled Planet Vegeta with Broly.

Bardock:what!

Towa:I found her one night, sleeping in her bed, and killed her.

She imagined the deed in her head. Gine slept in sheets with an open appeared in the room silently.

Towa:I poked a nail in the back of her head,where the spine meets the brain, and she was dead. Just like that.

Bardock began powering up, out of anger.

Towa:by the way, I've yet to mention how I came back. You see Goku Black isn't a Shadow 's a candidate. Only seven can exist at the time, and unfortunately Demon God Demigra could not. Black is a candidate to replace him but he's yet to win, and despite what you've been told, The real shadow Dragon...

She closed her eyes and then opened them to shout her reveal.

IS ME!

everyone:WHAT!

Towa:Yes! I became a Shenron when the Shadow Dragons revived me at the time net! They found the crypt where my body was kept.

Trunks this time imagined Omega Shenron approached a decorated area with coffin in the wall and holograms depicting deceased time patrollers. He imagined the tomb floating out of its place and opening to show Towa's corpse, eyes closed and arms crossed.

Towa:I became a Shenron that day. My new name...Oceanus Shenron...and I have new Shadow dragons to create.

She held her hand up and opened it.

Towa:OMEGA SHENRON! HEAR ME! I OFFER THE CREATION OF THREE NEW SHADOW DRAGONS!

Lightning gathered in her hands and Kakarot's body glowed. Towa looked

everyone gasped and clenches their teeth. a voice echoed back.

'NOT YET! TWO DRAGONS STILL REMAIN IF NOT FOR LONG."

Towa became enraged and she thought to herself.

"Damn it! I'd hoped either Janemba or Majin Buu would have been killed my now. No matter. Once they are dead,kakarot will replace one of them, until then...

Towa:SHENRON! I BESEECH YOU! REVIVE BROLY! LET HIM TAKE THE PLACE OF HIRUDEGARN!

"LET IT BE KNOWN SHOULD HE BE KILLED AGAIN I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO REVIVE HIM NOR COULD I TRANSFER THE POWER OF THE DRAGON TO SOMEONE ELSE. THAT SHADOW DRAGON WILL DIE PERMANENTLY."

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED"

The Two trunks realized that if Broly was indeed back. They would have a problem very soon. Towa opened a portal, carrying the lifeless Kakarot over her shoulders. She smiled and waved with her friend hand. She leaped through.

Bardock:We have to follow her!

Raditz:How!

Barrack saw the broken masks and picked the closest one up.

Bardock:with these! I remember these allowed me to follow her through the portals!

Raditz:They also brainwashed us.

Bardock:Then we have to hope a broken mask won't be that strong. I was able to break free once when mine was broken.

Raditz nodded and put on Nappa's mask. Bardock put on Goten's and they leaped through the portal.

Trunks:Let's get Goten and Nappa out of here, then we need to help the other against Broly and the Shadow dragons.

The other Trunks nodded.

UNIVERSE 6  
Whis arrived in a beam of blue light in the icy wasteland of the arcosian homeworld.

Whis:hello? Champa?

He walked around for a while and turned a corner along a giant rock of Ice. His eyes widened a bit but his expression didn't seem to change.

Whis: oh my...

Champa's corpse laid with it's back broken along a sharp rock. It's stomach had been torn open. It's eyes were open and lifeless. the mouth showed the white teeth with the tongue hanging dead from the side. Above the body stood Beerus,crouching like a feral animal. His eyes glowed orange, the color of fire and he snarled with blood on his mouth and teeth.

He was eating the body of Champa.


	43. Slayers of Dragons

I AM NEITHER GOKU NOR VEGETA! I AM GOGETA! AND I'VE COME FOR YOU!

Janemba was shocked but gritted his teeth in anger, ready to attack, not known for his intelligence. He did however realized the danger he was in and charged up to full power. With the abilities granted to him by the Shadow Dragons, he now hoped for a chance at revenge. He was cut off by several invisible blows hitting his chest,denting his armor like body in several places in a way that looked almost like dents made by bullet holes, yet Vegeta didn't even seem to be moving. In an instant the Fusion appeared behind Gogeta. While the Shadow Dragon had time to turn in surprise the kick still hit him in the neck. He turned but was met with another kick as Gogeta flipped in the air. The impact propelled Janemba some feet upward. The creature recovered. Gogeta raised his left hand an orb that was black but reflected the entirety of the rainbow of its surface appeared. Gogeta clenched his fist and hurled it. It changed to glowing a bright white but seemed to do nothing as Janemba charged and punched Gogeta head on. The fusion did not budge and stood like a statue in reaction to the fist. which had struck him dead on in the forehead and remained. Janemba felt something and his eyes and mouth glowed sparkling energy burst out of his back and practically tore him apart. A stream of sparks emerged. The beast screamed as the fist vanished in sparks. The torso and head remained floating in the air and screaming before they too were transformed in a bright glow and the screaming stopped.

Gogeta:And now for Majin Buu.

The fusion turned to the pink demon a good distance away.

INSIDE MAJIN BUU

A kick swung through the air. Super Buu raised an arm and blocked the blow. This was followed up by an attempt to punch Buu in the face by the human fighter but the Majin simply tilted his head to the left slightly and dodged the blow. He countered with a headbutt to the smaller body. Buu attempted to deliver his own spinning kick but Uub jumped up with great speed,propelled by the Kaioken.

Buu:Running away is useless!

He fired a ki dodged it but he turned to see it explode in the air above him. This distraction allowed Buu to appear behind him and deliver a punch but to his genuine surprise the image of Uub vanished and his fist collided with the ground.

Buu:huh?

Uub appeared next to him charging an attack.

Uub: Kamehame...HA!

The blast was fired point blanks in Buu's face. The blast took off pieces of the being such as the appendage at the end of his long head,back, and some of his fingers. When his move was complete Uub stared down in surprise at the lower body of the monster which now sat limply on the floor missing its top half. A strange sound could be heard and a flattened version of Buu's top half formed and it suddenly popped back into being,releasing steam as it did so which grew to engulf the monster's form entirely.

Uub: A smokescreen?

A series of energy blasts similar to the Death beam shot out of the steam. Uub twisted his bodies into weird shapes to dodge the blasts awkwardly. He hopped off the ground and turned his body at an angle. The beams however only increased in frequency and he squatted and concentrated before fading into an afterimage technique. His concentration was broken with a punch to the gut that winded the young boy. Uub grabbed his stomach but at the same time the blast sent him hurling through the air and out of the smokescreen created by Buu. In a burst of speed, the Majin flew passed Uub and grabbed the boy's mohawk. He swung him around several times with amazing speed and let go. Uub spun in circles through the air but when he reached a large enough height he found his footing and adjusted himself until he was able to land on the he was upside down and on the ceiling he stood like normal. Buu appeared before him, laughing.

In the other side of a fleshy wall Bra and Pan had slammed their heads together. They stared at each other as they gritted their teeth. Bra brought her knee up but Pan blocked it with bother her was a shockwave and Pan nonetheless floated back a few feet, a safe distance. She continued to grit her teeth but she was snarling. Bra's expressions was a sinister smile as if in the middle of laughing with her eyes wide. She even titled her head at a weird angle as if doing her best to terrify the young girl.

Bra:Well...isn't this...

Her head suddenly and sharply snapped back to it's normal spot but the creepy smile remained.

Bra:Interesting.

Pan was in a fighting stance.

Pan:You can stop that. I know you're not under Majin control.

Bra:Because you really are under his control. Fair Enough, but if you think I will hesitate just because you've taken over my girlfriend. You'd be wrong.

Pan:What are you talking about?

Bra: I know Pan. She's the most pure hearted person I know. There's no evil in her for you to corrupt, Majin Buu! So the only thing you can possibly be taking control of is...her jealousy.

Pan:Once your dead. Uub will be mine!

Bra: so that's it. You took control of Pan's jealousy towards me. Not just from Uub's attraction to me, but also for the very same reasons she loves me. You don't have to be Jealous of my good looks. And I already told you I don't care about Uub. You can have him for all I care. I'm a rich girl proud of my half Saiyan heritage. Why the hell would I fall for a poor little human boy, even if he is the reincarnation of Majin Buu? As for you, well honestly I just can't resist a 're just the closest to my level right now.

She charged up.

Bra: Let's see how long that lasts!

They both became Super Saiyans and collided at blinding speeds in a series of punches and kicks. They both threw punches only to have both of them land directly on their opponent's cheeks and remain there for a moment. They both stood there in shock but Pan snapped out of it first and began to deliver punches to Bra's stomach. One kick land to the ribs and then the other leg kicked in the stomach again and this was followed to an elbow to the neck and a yell of pain. Bra turned around and quickly jabbed at the stomach of her smaller foe. She tries bringing her leg up to perform a roundhouse kick in the air but Pan disappeared in an afterimage. Pan suddenly appeared behind her but Bra turned sharply and held her hands out right in front of Pan's chest. She had enough time to look up in shock and Bra to smile.

Bra:gotcha.

There was a yellow and white orb of energy that engulfed the area and the form of the young Pan on fire streaked like a comet before colliding to the ground and crumbling a rock structure, making Bra realize they had shifted locations again or at least seemed to as they were likely in side Buu.

Bra:Are you kidding me! I get "Majinized" and I feel my proud Saiyan heritage return to me! You become "Majinized" and you become some dumb Yandere. This is pathetic!

Pan burst out of the smoke cloud and slammed Bra into a rock structure of her own leaving a large black hole in the side. The Saiyan flew cautiously to the opening.

Pan:Are you okay in there!?

Bra:Oh yeah it's just ice-cream and lollipops in here.

Pan's face lit up. The childlike excitement visible and the sinister moment fading.

Pan:Oh boy! Can I come in?!

Bra:...I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!

Pan:I thought you were surrounded by Ice cream and Lollipops!?

Bra: It's called Sarcasm!

Pan:...what does that taste like?

Bra:IS THE MAJIN THING MESSING WITH YOUR BRAIN!?

Pan:I don't know maybe. I was just hoping Majin Buu had candy stored somewhere, like he turned some alien civilization into candy and just saved it for later. I know I would.

Bra:You would eat a pile of candy that used to be people?

Pan:clearly being evil and hungry is not a good combination.

Pan fired a Kamehameha immediately upward and Bra fired a galick two beams clashed in the air and a large orb or yellow energy began to form It grew in size and took advantage of this to move closer to it hoping to gain an advantage.

Bra:You're not going to this time!

Both shouted and charged up the attacks as best they could. Pillars of stray light shot out of the large orb uncontrollably as it grew in size, sparks of electricity were beginning to weakly form around the two.

Outside of the creature, Gohan was attacking the body of the pink demon as best he could but he was holding back out of fear he would hurt the people inside Buu, including his own daughter. He delivered a kick but Buu's body was limp and he flailed around like a rag doll and fell forward. He delivers several punches to the creature's stomach that caused it to continue to flail through the air.

Buu stopped when the shaking became too much and had begun to interfere with the battle within himself he was having with his human resurrection.

Buu:Can't we please have a moment alone!

Uub wasted no time i taking advantage of this distraction and delivering a blow to the creature's regain his composure quickly and began to block all of the punches directed toward shim but outside Gohan continued his onslaught, punching through the creature's chest with his right hand and delivering an uppercut with his left hand.

Super Buu:That's Enough!

Uub slammed him into a wall and he faded into it. Uub's fist only hit the hard surface.

Uub:...he's gone...

Gohan held Super Buu by the throat and adjusted a punch but then the head snapped back into place as Buu's mind returned. He punched Gohan and knock him back a good distance away. Buu tilted his head back and returned to his mind. He molded out of the floor.

Buu:What's going on in here?

He saw the massive orb of light from the battle between Pan and Bra. He screamed out of shock.

From the outside, Buu seemed to stand perfectly still and then exploded. The shockwave could be felt by many and left a large crater, Gohan was charging back to the battle when he was forced to raise his hands to shield himself. A large cloud of smoke faded away to reveal an exhausted Uub and A Super Saiyan 2 Bra holding the lifeless body of Pan. However, the Saiyan soon faded out of the transformation to her base form and dropped to her knees. Gohan flew to his daughter's body and held her. He brought his fingers to her neck,checking for a pulse.

Gohan:...she's alive...

"Well I'm impressed!"

All three still conscious people looked up and saw the smiling floating head of Majin Buu with streaks of its own body shooting rapidly to it as the rest of the body reformed.

Super Buu: You used the very power I granted you to escape me. Not that it did you any good in the end.

Gohan looked at the monster aggressively but then averted his gaze to Bra, noticing the M on her forehead. He looked down at his daughter in his arms. Her hair brushed over her face but Gohan lifted it away and spotted the identical M on her forehead. He was shocked but then turned to Bra with a look of anger.

Bra: It was the only wa..

Gohan punched her in the face and she was knocked down into the ground several feet away.

Super Buu:...Damn...

Gohan:You almost killed Pan again! Even after you promised not to.

The female saiyan picked herself up,still smiling despite a mouth soaked in blood.

Bra: So I take it the promise you made to Vegeta about if he ever hurt Pan doesn't apply to me then?

she charged up into a Super saiyan 2.

Bra: oh yeah...Now I know exactly what you felt like when this happened to you against Cell. You wanted him to suffer didn't you. I want to see you suffer too.

Gohan:You used her to get yourself out. I told you before about taking it too far. We don't have Dragonballs or senzu beans now.

Bra:alright so I may have a tendency to take it a bit too far.

Gohan:You gave Pan a glass eye!

Super Buu:...whoa, and I thought I was bad.

Both turned to face the Majin.

Both: Shut Up!

Buu was taken a back by this. Both turned to face each other again.

Gohan: I'm sorry Bra. I was hoping that punch would knock you out quickly but your stronger than I expected. I'll have to go all out.

Bra:good. I'd be insulted if you used anything less than your best.

Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. Buu watched with excitement and interest, then powered up as well into the same state. They stood in silence for a moment, observing their enemy and then charged. Buu smiled.

Buu: Yeeeeeeeeessssssss!

The two opponents both threw punches at the same time but instead of hitting each other they suddenly both turned and struck Buu in the head with enough pressured to knock him back as well as crush his head, leaving two big holes. This was followed up by even more punches and kicks against the Pink Demon. Nearby, Uub woke up to witness the sight of Majin Buu being pulverized into putty by two Super Saiyan 2s. He picked himself up,at first taking a push up position and realized then that his right arm was broken, hanging limply from his side. Despite this he stood up and spotted Pan,who was still head was turned away from him. He approached her weakly, dragging one of his feet. It hit him now, both the full extent of his injuries and his enemy's power. His arm and leg were broken but he still pushed himself towards the unconscious young girl and upon reaching her held his hand out. Blue energy floated as particles towards her figure. He did not have much to give but he hoped it would be enough. The transfer of energy ceased but his hand remained outreached.

Uub:There. I hope that's...enough.

He fell back and crashed to the ground. Pan was alive but still knocked out. She slowly moved and turned her head, her hair covering her face. She looked at the unconscious Uub, looked up and then smiled sadistically while staring at Bra, brushing her hair to expose the Majin emblem on her forehead.

Gohan and Bra continued there assault on Buu,not giving the creature enough time to retaliate. Bra was then tackled to the ground by Pan which made Gohan turn away for only a second but it was enough for the pink demon to deliver a punch to Goku's oldest son. Bra was now struggling to get Pan off of her. Pan was not attacking her traditionally but clawing at her like a wild kicked her off and leaped to her feet.

Bra:what? how are you...

She spotted Uub unconscious.

Bra:oh...the idiot. He had no idea what he was doing.

Pan:DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!

Bra: And what would he think if he saw you now?

Pan didn't answer. Instead she charged in rage towards Bra while yelling. The other girl imitated her and charged as well,but before they could make contact. Gogeta appeared between them. Bra stopped herself but Pan attempted to deliver a punch regardless only for her fist to do nothing against the Saiyan.

Gogeta: Stop this! Both of you!

He placed his hands on both their foreheads and began to read their minds.

Gogeta:oh. I see.

He transferred some of his own energy to both of them. The two girls felt their hands go limb and the "Ms" on their foreheads seemed to peel off like temporary tattoos. They both fell to their knees and panted heavily.

Gogeta:There. You're free.

He turned back to Majin Buu.

Gogeta: I'll deal with Majin Buu. You take a moment to think about what you've done.

The fusion flew off back towards Buu. The Pink Demon was fighting Gohan but he raised his head and saw Gogeta approaching. Internally, he panicked. He would not be able to hold his own against two opponents as strong as these. The Majin looked around,searching for anything that would give him a smiled when he saw a piece of Janemba's corpse on the ground. It seemed to have been a hard piece of the creature's back, possibly blown off by Gogeta's attack. A mass of pink goo crawled along the ground and reached towards the remaining chunk. It engulfed it in its own body and then rose into the air, before shooting into the air and rejoining the rest of Majin's Buu body. Everyone paused and gasped at the sight of the shifting mass of pink flesh. It finally took form again into an amalgamation of Majin Buu but with the headpiece of Janemba and piece of the harder armor like shell around the body, including at the elbows and knees. The new born creature roared its name.

"JANENBUU!"

Gogeta turned his attention to everyone else.

Gogeta:We have to finish him now!

Gogeta charged and fired his attack.

Gogeta:GALICK GUN!KAMEHAMEHA!

He fired the blast directly at Janenbuu. Gohan joined in.

Gohan:KAMEHAMEHA!

Uub was unconscious. Bra was flying towards the sight and intended to join in. Pan turned to look and ran in.

Bra:FINAL FLASH!

Pan:KAMEHAMEHA!

The attacks hit the amalgamation and seemed to at least be hurting him and causing the creature to scream. trunks flew through the air and landed by Gogeta, quickly following suite.

Trunks:FINAL FLASH!

even as they were locked in battle, Gogeta asked a question.

Gogeta:Where is the other Trunks?

Trunks:It's a long story.

EARLIER...  
Trunks:Let's get Goten and Nappa out of here, then we need to help the others against Broly and the Shadow Dragons.

The other trunks nodded. the one who had spoken was already flying away but the other remained,standing still and staring at the circling portal. His counterpart turned back to him

Trunks:C'mon we have to go!

Time Patroller Trunks: You go. I have unfinished business.

He flew into the portal moments before it closed.

...ELSEWHERE...

Towa emerged from a portal and entered into a large mechanical room: A laboratory, but one far more spacial than one would expect. She walked through several tanks of blue liquid and empty pods before entering the circular center of the lab. Waiting there was Zamasu. Upon seeing him, Towa increased the speed of her approach until she was close to him and the two embraced, at first with a hug and then their lips met in a kiss. After a moment they separated.

Towa: I missed you too.

Towa turned away and Zamasu followed. They approached a tank containing the unconscious Kakarot.

Towa: A shame you will be leaving your true self for a mortal body, but at least it's still you.

"You won't be"

Towa and Zamasu's eyes both widened, and they both turned around to see where the voices came from. It was Raditz. They paused in shock and then both burst out laughing. Raditz became enraged. Towa stopes laughing but was still grabbing her stomach as she breathed in.

could you do?

The expression on the Saiyan's face changed form anger to a smile. Raditz raised the broken mask up to his own visage. Towa seemed surprised and Raditz smiled that he got a reaction out of his former captor. The female demon then smiled as if to regain her composure.

Towa:hmph...Big deal. You can't possibly think that power will be enough to defeat Zamasu.

Raditz seemed confident.

Raditz: I won't have to.

The Saiyan raised his arms and to his sides. To his right was a blue tank containing pulsating object similar to a brain. Raditz's hand opened and it glowed with energy. Towa gasped.

Towa:Mira!

Raditz grinned a little more.

Towa:You stay away from him! He's not ready yet.

She turned sharply to Zamasu next to him.

Towa:Stop him!

Zamasu charged, a blade of purple energy appearing from his hand as he flew to Raditz. The Saiyan charged his energy in his hands. Bardock leaped out of the shadows and grabbed Towa. One arm was around her neck and the other was around her stomach. Towa let out a gasp in surprise. This made Zamasu turn around mid-flight to the attacker. Raditz used all the power granted to him by the mask to cause his hair to turn golden and glow with electricity charging through it. He had called upon all the power of the mask and became a Super Saiyan 3. He brought his outstretched hands together and fired a double sundae at full power. There was a massive explosion in the complex which extended outward in a powerful blast. After the smoke left behind from the explosion subsided, Zamasu emerged from the rubble, which fell off his back. The attack blew the top off the building, exposing the combatants to the outside world, a swirling multicolored vortex in the abyss that shifted into different colors such as blue and red. Zamasu had a hole in his back. It tore through his clothing but not his skin, leaving a large hole that made his green back visible. Had it been slightly lower, his ass may have been exposed but this was still humiliating. He became enraged,gritting his teeth and then turned sharply to fire back at his attacker. Raditz squinted at the sight of the attack but kept his promise and fired a blast into the tank. Towa screamed and shouted.

Towa:NOOOO!

She tried to break free from Bardock's grasp but couldn't.

Bardock:So you do car about something after all.

Towa:of course I do!

Zamasu turned back to face them,lowering his smoking hand. Smoke had concealed Raditz from site. Bardock tightened his hold on Towa.

Towa:I said let me go!

Her struggling was in vain, so she tried a different strategy. He form shimmered and she took the guise of Bardock's wife.

Gine:Bardock it's me!

Bardock tightened even further, gritting his teeth and now holding his hand to her throat, threatening to choke her.

Bardock:How dare you!

Towa struggled to breath but was able to maintain a smirk before she shifted once again into a form that made Barrack gasp in surprise and shock. it was the Saiyan woman, the one who claimed to be the mother of Turles.

Towa:remember me?

Bardock:so..it was you.

Zamasu still stood there, ready to attack.

Towa:Zamasu! Do something!

Bardock: If you move I will kill her, you won't be fast enough.

Zamasu:very well.

Zamasu fired a beam of ki faster than Bardock could react. Towa's form shifted again into that of his wife. The beams truck them both but she took the blunt of burned off her skin and reduced her to a skeleton in an instant with a blood curling scream. Even if it was only for a moment,Bardock held the body of his wife. The body was then vaporized and Bardock was knocked back, pieces of his armor being blown off, as he fell backwards. Zamasu still had his hand raised when the smoke behind him cleared. He turned and was caught off guard when he felt his body be grabbed by the Saiyan Raditz,still a Super Saiyan 3, if only for a short time. The added strength was enough to keep the Kaioshin at bay. Bardock was down but he could finish this here and now. Zamasu needed to think of something fast. He saw Kakarot was waking up and he smiled. His hands were already raised as he struggled against Raditz. He extended his fingers and brought them towards his temples.

Zamasu:Change Now!

Raditz realized too late what had happened,for while he had never seen the technique used before, he knew of it thanks to his time working alongside the Ginyu force. With his Super Saiyan3 strength he lifted up and delivered a Supplex to Zamasu, falling backwards at an angle. The Kaioshin's head hit the ground with so much force that it twisted it at an angle, breaking his face was frozen in a look of death, with white empty eyes and an open mouth that trickled down blood. Raditz let go and the corpse of Zamasu fell backwards to him,the weight hardly supported by the broken head even as it was balanced on it. It fell away from Raditz as he adjusted himself back , the body came crashing down from standing on its head.

Raditz stood there in the silence, perhaps surprised at his own what felt like the longest time nothing happened. Bardock was on the ground but he rolled and grabbed his chest with hand, indicating he was still alive. All that was left was the awakening Kakarot. He flew to his side and helped him to his feet.

Raditz:Kakarot? Are you alright?

A purple blade pierced his chest. He gasped for air and surprise. Kakarot lifted his head and smiled evilly.

Raditz:I'm...Just...Fine.

Trunks arrived just then to see the sight for himself. He froze,realizing he was too late. He watched as the gold sparking hair of radiate returned to normal and his body fell to the ground. He felt a rage growing inside shouted at the top of his lungs.

Trunks:AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!

This made Kakarot look up to him and he smiled. Trunks flew while shouting in fired several Ki blasts, and wielding the Z sword with Tapion's blade sheaved on his back he created a purple glad and clashed with the Z sword. Trunks had learned the through some magic,Goku Black could not be killed with the sword, immune to its enchantments to destroy evil and this enraged him more because it reminded him about how useless it had been against the androids.

With the purple blade and the Z sword the too began a makeshift sword fight, flying the the blue lit void, the color of collisions sent sparks as they struck with increased strength and ferocity. It hit trunks then and there.

"I've fought this foe many times, but this is the first time he's fought me. He only just got this 's actually a lot weaker than when I fought him the first time. If I kill him here...I could end it all before it even started!"

They clashed once again, creating a ripple of air that sliced off the top of mountains in the distance.

Trunks:I'll cut you in half!

Goku Black:Not today.

He kicked Trunks away,slamming him into a rock,creating a crater on the side.H continued to block the slashes through the air. Goku Black was flailing madly without any technique.

Goku Black: I finally got this body! and I'm not going to lose it a saiyan vermin like you!

Trunks continued to block as the attack shattered the mountain behind him to pieces and it crumbled into dust. The dust shrouded everything from flew out in a shockwave and threw his sword. Goku Black knocked it away but then felt a sharp pain. he paused, gasping for air and looked down. there was a sword embedded in his chest. He had not noticed the young Saiyan had two sword now.

Trunks:that was a decoy.

Goku Black struggled to breathe.

Goku Black:im...possible...That sword could never hurt me...

Trunks: I figured it out. The sword lost its enchantment when it was destroyed by the Androids, but this is a new one. An unbroken one,courtesy of Tapion.

Trunks flew through the air, charging while tackling his enemy. The blade had failed to poke out of the back of Black's armor but there was now a bulge protruding from his back and his mouth still hung open. Trunks flew with his target and with his the hand charged a ball of purple ki.

Trunks:GALICK GUN!

The ball of Ki grew until it hit Black's entire body and propelled him back, as it travelled it burned off his host body's Saiyan armor. It drove through the ground,grinding Goku Black's body as it travelled and crashing through a mountain. The Saiyan screamed as he was engulfed in the white light which then exploded along the cliffside. The smoke began to subside after a descended towards the smoke and spotted a figure crawling away in the destroyed Saiyan armor. It was Goku Black. He was now missing a leg and crawling on his stomach like an insect,using his one remaining functioning arm to push himself up a dune covered in sand. The other arm was dead at his side. Trunks descended to behind the weakened being,staring at him intently. He walked to and picked up his sword, which had become embedded in the ground. Goku Black turned to look at him with a look of pure fear and then tried to get away faster, only making himself look more pitiful in the process. trunks approached him simply by walking and then kneeled down,holding his sword in both hands. He drove it into the ground and also into the rogue Saiyan. There was a sound of metal piercing flesh, a hand spasming before falling to the ground lifeless and then a pool of blood leaking slowly from the body, soaking the sand in dark red. Trunks stayed kneeling,still gripping the hilt of the sword. the sky was orange and a bright red sun glowed upon him,almost highlighting him in its intense heat and glow. Slowly he rose, and with a swift motion delivered another sword strike. A spray of blood splattered the sand once held up the decapitated heard of his enemy with its lifeless white eyes,grabbing it by the hair.

He was victorious.


	44. Sacrifice

AN UNKNOWN TIME  
Trunks stood above the headless corpse of Goku Black. He lowered his former enemy's head and walked forward into the desert. Bardock picked himself up, grabbing his chest. He spotted the motionless form of Radtiz and ran towards it,checking for a pulse. Raditz coughed. He was alive.

Bardock:Raditz! Your alive...

Raditz: Kakarot sucks at killing. He missed my heart. Still can't do anything right. He got lucky with the Namekian.

Bardock: He must've thought that since Saiyans and Humans look the same, their heart was in the same place.

Raditz: Lucky for me, he was wrong twice. What happened?

Bardock:I don't know.

Raditz:That's not normal for you. Usually you know exactly what's going to happen.

Bardock and the standing up Raditz turned and saw Trunks looking off into the sunset, standing atop a dune hill. Raditz spotted the head in his hand and the headless corpse and became enraged. He had barely started to move towards the Saiyan when Bardock grabbed him and locked him in a hold.

Raditz:Let me Go!

Bardock:Take it easy!

Raditz:He killed Kakarot!

Bardock:Kakaorot was already dead!

Raditz:wha...

Bardock: They switched bodies, when you killed the Kai, you also killed Kakarot.

Raditz:LIAR!

He tried to struggle again with no luck.

Bardock: You can't escape! You of all people should know...The full nelson runs strong in our family.

Trunks spoke but continued to look towards something in the distance.

Trunks: That wasn't your brother.

This made the two other Saiyans pause.

Trunks: That was Goku Black. I can't answer why he looked like Goku but I've fought him long enough to know the difference.

Raditz paused.

Bardock:Raditz, I understand all this may be difficult to believe.

Raditz: No. He's right. I recognized the technique. It's just...I thought...There was some way to save him.

Bardock: I thought only the user of the technique could switch back the bodies.

Trunks:If that's true there was no way Goku Black was going to switch back bodies when he's had that body for so long in my time...May I see what he looked like.

Raditz looked towards the side and said nothing. Trunks turned to look and spotted the lifeless body of a Kai he did not recognize with green skin and a white mohawk.

Raditz: I thought I was quick enough to stop it.

He paused in his grief and then grabbed his chest, his eyes widening. Bardock helped him.

Bardock: He may have missed your heart but you still have a hole in your chest. Saiyan toughness will only get you so far.

He settled Raditz down on a large piece of metal debris. Trunks inspected the deceased Kai and noted the features similar to the other white eyes and the blood trickling down form the mouth on both.

Raditz:Do you recognize him?

Trunks:No.

He raised his sword and brought it on,he was now carrying two heads, both hanging for the hairs they were strapped to his belt. He had made the mistake of destroying the Androids he could do it again he would have made sure to leave some of their remains so that he could have an easier time convincing the survivors of his world that the monsters were truly dead and 17's scarf did little to ease their minds when it could be so easily falsified. Most of them had only seen the Androids wield powers like his and thought he was an Android at first,running off in fear or attacking. It took many years before most people learned to trust him. He could not afford to make that mistake again. Not when his world had seen two apocalypses. Trunks prepared to fly off. He turned to Bardock.

Trunks:I'm going to see if I can figure out where we are.

Bardock:I'll take care of Raditz, then maybe we can salvage what's left of the base.

Both men doubted it. The complex had been completely destroyed but they needed to be certain. Trunks knew all too well the consequences of failing to fully inspect a seemingly destroyed evil genius's lair. He answered with a light nod and then flew up. Bardock remained and approached his son. Trunks flew felt the coldness of the atmosphere and finally got high enough to realize that he was on earth. If the conditions didn't, the layout of the landmasses gave it away. Trunks had to be certain. He tried flying to the remains of Capsule Corps and sure enough he did find it. Part of him denied it even it was another dark future, one where Trunks himself had been killed. He found his mother's old it was the time in denial, he approached it.

Trunks: It couldn't be...

He wiped away the dos ton the side and saw the word "HOPE!" written upon it.

What if he was in the universe Cell mentioned? The one where the bio android had killed him.

wasn't it. The Time machine had been modified since the first trip he had made in it. While the first time machine was only big enough to hold one person. This new one could hold three. It had sadly never seen action as while he would have used it before, the defeat of Black by the Supreme Kai of Time had prevented it's use. Trunks's eyes widened and he put his forehead on the machine.

Trunks:So that's it then...I'm home.

He raised his head.

Trunks:I can get back there!

He flew off and not long after returned carrying a container of glowing blue liquid:Fuel for the time placed it within the machine and soon was ready to go. He was about to step in when he paused.

ELSEWHERE  
Bardock sat on the sand,chewing on a piece of straw. He spotted Trunks coming in and the saiyan landed in front of him.

Trunks:where's Raditz.

Bardock:He...didn't make it.

Trunks gasped and looked over to a saiyan body covered by a shroud.

Trunks:...I'm sorry.

Bardock:...what do you want?

Trunks:I've found a way to go back.

Bardock:So have I.

He reached to something next to hm and picked up a device Trunks recognized as Towa's staff.

Bardock:I'm not sure how it works but I've seen her use it.

Trunks: I suggest we try my way first.

LATER  
The machine hummed to life. The two now sat uncomfortably within the time machine whim then glowed and vanished in a burst of light.

THE ARCOSIAN HOMEWORLD-THE REALM OF THE FROST DEMONS

It was surreal for Frieza to be back on his home planet. A planet which he had destroyed in his youth in a temper tantrum,yet it was even more surreal when he realized he was not technically on the same one he had grew up on but instead on a parallel universe equivalent. The planet itself was a harsh cold bitter wasteland. The lack of Oxygen had given the race native to it the ability to breathe in a vacuum and the cold temperatures had given the race the toughness to survive the vacuum of space. He had thought that they were the perfect beings but the Saiyans had defeated him twice, now he felt more conflicted than ever before.

He knew the history of his race well and was both proud and ashamed of father had drilled it into his head as an attempt to scold and shame him,reminding him of the great legacy that would end with him. It was Frieza himself who had the idea of annexing the Saiyans. They were weak and primitive when he came to them, not even being aware of species outside their little rock and having just won a war against their rivals: the Tuffles. He created a facade that the Arcosian were still alive and well. He posed in a hood that had occasionally been worn by his race and recruited the smallest of his men to pose as the Arcosians, wearing disguises. The fears that had led him to disguise himself were confirmed when his older Brother Cooler,vehemently against the annexing of the Saiyans, discovered his actions and confronted him about it. As was always the case they fought and once again their father intervened. Frieza feared he would be scolded but Cold appreciated his cleverness but made Frieza agree to never use the name of the Arcosian people ever again. Fortunately,the Frost Demon had a built in backdoor. All of the Arcosian dealings with the Saiyans would be done solely by the Arcosian known as Frieza

Where was he now? He had been had been revived only to once again be killed. He thought being in Hell, things couldn't be worse for him but non existence somehow seemed more terrifying. He wondered if he could get lucky and everyone but him were killed, would he be a hero? And if so how long will it take for him to take control with Goku and Vegeta dead.

"Me being a hero. That's a laugh." The Frost demon thought.

Something else or someone else caught his attention. He turned and as he did so he unintentionally let out a small "hmm?" What he spotted was what he first thought was a sort of strange mirror. He thought he was seeing himself but in a reduced second form. It took him a moment to realize it was another Frost Demon. He chose to confront this imposter and flew towards him, touching down lightly on a frozen cliffside above him with a single toe, hoping in some way the other Frost Demon would be impressed or at least surprised why his appearance. The imposter turned.

Frieza:Hello there. I am Lord Frieza. You could save me the trouble and start kneeling. I am the strongest in my Universe.

Frost:oh really? Well then killing you should make the tournament much easier, not that it wasn't already.

Frieza:You really think you could beat me?

Frost:I've yet to meet someone I couldn't beat.

Frieza gritted his teeth and thought to himself.

"I should hold off on transforming into my golden form. It's best if kept a surprise."

Frieza's opponent transformed into an appearance which the tyrant realized was the Frost Demon's third form because of how closely it resembled his own. He felt insulted that his opponent was still holding back.

Both Frost Demons took a fighting stance and charged. They clashed in a blur of punches but Frieza effortlessly dodged them. He learned long ago that it was best to master his final form and go all out. frost fired a beam but Frieza vanished in a blur and from a distance fired a barrage of his powered through them and nearly connected his fist to Frieza's forehead but he vanished.

Frieza:You and I both know this isn't your best.

Frost:You're right. I should shut you up immediately.

Lighting charged and exploded now stood in a form close to Frieza's own.

Frost:This is me at full power! Just like you wanted!

He charged up his energy and charged towards Frieza while shouting. Frieza cracked his neck from side to side, but then did the same. Frost vanished for the would be tyrant's punch but a surprise attack failed and Frieza punch the other Arcosian in the neck where his adam's apple would have been where he human. This made Frost gasp but he retaliated with his own punch that sent Frieza flying. He fired a multitude at deathbeds as the momentum from the hit carried dodged them and threw another punch which was blocked. Frieza landed another blow that knocked Frost's head back at such a sharp angle it threaded to snapped his neck with it's speed. The next one was to Frost's stomach. The Arcosian recovered quickly and both frost Demons gritted their teeth and charged up. Frost fired a death beam but it was avoided and exploded in pink energy. In response he was met with an upward kick which he blocked with his hands but it made him fly through the air towards the ground before he caught himself.

Frieza:You're good...but not good enough.

Frieza charged up an orb of ki and fired it. Frost did not seem to have enough time to react or he chose not was a blinding pink explosion that destroyed the ice and sent shards flying everywhere. Frieza knew better than to assume the attack worked but he was nonetheless surprised when out for the smoke charged Frost, who landed an uppercut that sent the emperor spinning and shouting. frost thought that he could follow this up but his opponent recovered soon enough to catch his hand and deliver a powerful punch downward, slamming his head into the ground and planting his body, causing the tyrant to pause in amusement.

Frieza:hmm...If i were my brother. I'd make a joke about planting a "dumbass tree."

Frost picked himself up and attacked two seemed evenly match in terms of fisticuffs but frieza occasionally landed a good enough hit to visibly hurt Frost more. One hit caused the rival Arcosian to bend forward in pain. However, Frost himself still seemed capable of fighting.

Frieza: Not even frost Demons from other universes are a match for me. I must be the strongest of my race and this isn't even my final form!

Frost:what?

Frieza shouted and fired an even larger beam of purple sparking energy towards Frost. There was an explosion once again and Frieza waited for the smoke to clear. Standing there was not the form of Frost but instead the form of Champa stood there.

Champa:Nicely done, but I think you've overdone it a bit.

Frieza was confused and could only stutter, unbecoming of an Emperor.

Champa: I was interested in seeing how you two would face off against, and you did not disappoint.

Frieza:so..that's it then! It was all a test!?

Frost seemed more restrained.

Frost: I see now... You were testing me, as a great hero. i should be ready for anything. Even an evil version of myself.

He turned to Frieza and glared.

Frost: Frieza. I swear I will put an end to your evil, No matter what universe you're in!

Frieza snarled.

Frieza:So that's it then. You're a hero in your universe.

Frost: And you're a tyrant in your universe.

Frieza:guilty.

Frost became angry, clenching his fists.

Frost:Have you no shame for the people you've killed!

Frieza:None at all...but how about you? I'm curious to know what my life would be like if I was a hero. As preposterous as that may seem.

Frost: I lead anti war efforts and have won the peace prize three times.

Frieza:oh really? and have you ever died?

Frost:died? you mean...you've come back...

Frieza:Would you like to know how...

Champa:that's enough!

He held his hands out between the two.

Champa:While normally I would hold off you two meeting. Both our universes are in danger, but if you two work together we would be invincible.

"funny...I had the same idea."

The voice called the attention of all three. They looked up and saw Beerus standing there with a sadistic smile.

Beerus:hello...brother.

Champa:Beerus! What are you doing here?

Beerus:I thought I'd pay my brother a visit.

Champa:Don't you think it's bad luck to visit before a tournament.

Beerus:Not when I know Universe 6 will win.

Champa:You may have just arrived so you clearly missed how Frieza and Frost were evenly matched.

Beerus: We both know Frieza was holding back, finally decided to train for once did you?

Frieza gritted his teeth and stepped forward. Champa stopped him.

Champa:Frieza wait!...You're not strong enough to beat him alone...and neither am I.

the Frost Demon looked at him. A small smile creeped on the God of destruction's face.

Champa:Let's destroy him together.

Frieza's expression indicated he agreed to the compromise and even smiled a bit. The two then flew towards Beerus, with the intent of defeating Beerus. frost was left in shock when the fellow arcosian he felt so proud of being able to keep up with suddenly exploded with power and achieved a golden form on the level of Champa himself. He didn't realize his race was capable of such occurred to him the this was the form Frieza had spoken of and had he unleashed it during their never stood a chance.

Champa and frieza both swung their fists at the air by beers,who flew back with his arms crossed and dodged each attempt to hit. He flicked Frieza away easily and then spun his body around and delivered a kick to Champa that sent the god of destruction flying and crashing into a mountain of Ice. Frost never felt so helpless. Champa picked himself up, cracked his neck and then cracked his fists,smiling with sharp teeth. He then took a pose where he flashed his sharp claws, ready to attack but any menace that could be taken from his stance was broken as soon as he let out a yell and bent his body backwards to dodge a large pillar of ice thrown at his head. Even with his reflexes it only barely missed him and even succeeded in rubbing against his nose and stomach at such a speed that it created sparks. The length of the ice made it continue to fly through the air before passing and crashing to the ground. The God of Destruction snapped his head forward with a look of anger on his face.

Champa:ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU COULD'VE!...

As he spoke he was cut off by Beerus grabbing his face while charging forward, his claws digging disturbingly into the skin of Champa's face and then with his other hand charged a ki blast and released it directly into Champa's stomach, causing the god of destruction to involuntarily scream out as his body was ripped open.

Champa:KILLED MEEEEEEEE!

His voice became shrill and high pitched. The rest of the sound was blocked out by an explosion and the sound of smoke, preventing both Frost Demons from seeing through it. The first thing they spotted was the haunting silhouette of Beerus with glowing red eyes, holding the body of Champa above him with one hand. As the shapes became visible Beerus hurled Champa's corpse downward and it landed with a crash on a block of ice. The back appeared to be broken, one would assume at a glance from the impact given the curve of the ice but the Arcosians knew all too well such a thing could not kill a mere God of Destruction. Beerus wore a smug grin and looked at the two shocked frost demons.

Beerus:Anyone else?

They said nothing but Frieza shot forward first with the intent to attack, shouting as he did so. Beerus's eyes grew bright orange and flame appeared to be coming from them. She opened her mouth, revealing her sharpened teeth and a glowing ball of energy appeared in his mouth, sparking as if filled with energy waiting to be released. The arcosians expected it to be fired as a single orb but instead it grew outward into a massive blast of intense flame that engulfed the entire area in front of him in a massive arc with a haze of purple energy. It appeared to consume the two frost demons and once it stopped there was nothing left in the area that had been decimated except for a massive ocean emitting steam where there had previously only been ice.

LATER  
Whis arrived in a beam of blue light in the icy wasteland of the Arcosian homeworld.

Whis:hello? Champa?

He walked around for a while and turned a corner along a giant rock of Ice. His eyes widened a bit but his expression didn't seem to change.

Whis: oh my...

Champa's corpse laid with it's back broken along a sharp rock. It's stomach had been torn open. It's eyes were open and lifeless. The mouth showed the white teeth with the tongue hanging dead from the side. Above the body stood Beerus,crouching like a feral animal. His eyes glowed orange, the color of fire and he snarled with blood on his mouth and teeth.

He was eating the body of Champa.

The God of Destruction's eyes and mouth began to emit flame. He snarled like a rabid animal and crouched engulfed his back and he vanished, only to appear next to Beerus as he brought down his hand to Beerus's neck. The flames vanished and the god of destruction collapse to the ground lifeless.

Whis:Forgive me.

Another bright blue beam appeared close to him and his sister materialized.

Vados:hello brother.

Whis:Vados?

She turned to see the corpse of eyes widened.

Vados:oh no. Whis. Do you know what this means?

there was a sadness in his eyes.

Whis:Without Champa...You will die.

Vados:I'm sorry...

Whis: You broke our deal. You were supposed to wait until the tournament.

Vados:Omega Shenron wanted to, but Goku Black refused to wait. He attacked early, and he convinced the more beastlike Shenrons to follow him: Hirudegarn,Janemba and Majin Buu.

Whis: All three are likely dead by now, though with Goku Black I can't be certain, a t the very least not yet.

Vados: He is no friend of ours anymore, but there is still something I must ask of you.

She held out her hand and a blue serpent like figure flew around it.

Vados: The Shenron was created from your being. It belongs to you. I promise that the Shenron will not possess you but you will have to use it's power.

The small Blue dragon travelled from Vados to Whis through their hands, curling around their arms.

Vados: You are now a Shenron. With this You may have an audience with Omega Shenron himself.

Her form began to fade away.

Vados:Farewell, brother.

Whis:Farewell...Sister.

She vanished.

Whis stood there in sadness and contemplation. His moment of deep thought was interrupted by the sound of turned and saw Frieza and Frost walking towards him, both still injured.

Whis:I'm glad to see both of you are well, but I'm afraid I have business to attend to. I'm sure you don't mind being left alone.

He once again vanished in blue light.

Whis didn't know where he was but he nonetheless shouted.

Whis: OMEGA SHENRON!

The dragon appeared before him, towering over his form as it slithered around him.

"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON! STATE YOUR...SORRY FORCE OF HABIT!"

the creature's voice eyes seemed to narrow as he inspected Whis.

"HMM...YOU'RE NOT EIS SHENRON...YET AT THE SAME TIME YOU ARE..."

Whis:You can call me: Whis Shenron.

"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT?"

Your fellow Shadow dragons have betrayed you. they broke the deal you made.

"THE DEAL WAS MADE NOT BY ME BUT BY YOUR SISTER"

Whis: A deal is still a deal. My Shenron half understands that, which is why Both Whis and eis Shenron shall continue to train Universe 7 for the tournament.

"YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN KIND"

Whis: I am only half a Shenron, Porunga at least understood honor.

This gave the Dragon a moment of contemplation.

Whis: I wonder have you not revived Porunga when doing so is within your power. You can simply revive the Namekian guardian.

"HE IS A THREAT TO MY POWER"

Whis: Or is it because he would not approve of any of this. Wasn't he the one who believed the Shenrons should grant wishes.

"YOU ABUSE YOUR CONNECTION TO THE SHENRONS ANGEL!"

Whis:Knowledge is power

The angel held his hands out and Ice and frost began to emit from seemed to freeze over his hands.

Whis:...and my connection to the Shenrons grants me so much of both.

He directed both hands to Shenron and in an instant the creature's body began to freeze. It roared in pain.

Whis: I was able to find you thanks to the Shenron within me, and it occurred to me that your not very strong on your own.

Whis remembered his time in the cave that allowed him to perceive the history of the Shenrons.

Whis: The power of the supreme Kai of Time allowed your abilities to exceed their limit but you lack the powers of Porunga. Even during the taking of the Time Nest you only used your abilities to unfuse fighters.

The Dragon continued to freeze.

Whis:However you still may have some use. If we can find a way to allow you to grant wishes against your will. You will undo the damage you and the other Shenrons have caused.

Finally, Omega Shenron was frozen completely solid in a giant orb similar to an egg.

EARTH  
Gogeta, Bra, Pan,Gohan, and Trunks were giving it there all. Each of them were firing their strongest attacks towards the form of Janenbuu, but they were quickly realizing it would not be enough. Something went wrong. Gogeta stopped his attack,confusing everyone. He seemed to be in pain, but no one stopped attacking for fear that Janemba's death ball would overpower the attacks and destroy the planet. Trunks's time machine with Trunks and Bardock materialized and they emerged to continue on foot to the location of the fight.

Gohan:what's going on!?

Gogeta: I don't know? I feel...AHHHHHH!

The Fusion separated Saiyans stood dumbfounded at the sudden shift. They turned to face at each other,there hands extended outward. there was an awkward pause and then Goku,gasped and grabbed his body went limp and he fell forward. Standing behind him, previously unseen by Vegeta, was the assassin: Hit.

The Saiyan prince only gasped. Gohan, Pan and Bra all turned their attention to the newcomer. Bra and Pan turned their attacks on Hit,who vanished in an instant. The distraction was sadly all The Janenbuu fusion needed for it's massive orb of energy to overpower the energy attacks holding it back and they were all overpowered in an instant. They released a yell of shock.

"NOOOOOOO!"

The energy attack hit the planet and a bright light engulfed everything as they screamed.

Then the planet exploded.

Trunks opened his eyes and found himself floating in space in a chunk of ground encased in a bubble. He shared the space with Hit, Bardock,Pan and Whis,aongside him where the frozen forms of Beerus and the large form of the frozen Omega Shenron.

Whis: I'm sorry. I did not get here in time.

Trunks:...what happened?

Hit: I fulfilled the assignment you gave me.

Trunks: You killed Goku.

was locked in battle with the Shadow Dragons. His assassination resulted in the planet's destruction.

Trunks: The Shadow Dragons were not supposed to attack so soon.

Whis:Goku Black convinced the lesser Dragons to launch their attack earlier.

Trunks:And Black had a way of altering time. It doesn't matter now. I killed him before he even came into existence. The timeline will be altered so that Black never killed anyone.

Whis:I'm afraid that's not true. The earth of this universe will remain destroyed but your universe will heal and be made into a world where Black never began his reign of terror.

Trunks:With Goku dead there will be no tournament that endangers all the universes.

Whis:Is that what you were trying to prevent?...oh dear.

Trunks:what?

Whis: I'm afraid you're too late. Even if Goku hadn't reminded him the Omniking would have still held the tournament of power.

Trunks:So my universe is still in danger? ALL THIS WAS FOR NOTHING!

There were tears in his eyes.

Pan:What are you talking about?

Trunks: I hired Hit to assassinate Goku because in the future he is responsible for the destruction of many universes...including mine.

Pan was shocked.

Pan:...No...you're lying...Grandpa would never do that!

Whis:He suggested it to the Omniking and the Omniking agreed.

Trunks:All this was pointless.

Whis:I can reverse time for just up to three minutes if you wish.

Trunks:...do it.

Whis:This will undo you're killing of Goku Black.

Trunks: So he'll just exist again and still kill all those people. I'll be sacrificing billions to save countless others.

Whis:there's...not much time.

Trunks:do it...

Pan:Trunks...

He shouted while tears ran down his face.

Trunks:I SAID DO IT!

Whis tapped the ground with his staff and there was a bright flash of yellow light. Time reversed until...

EARLIER...

Trunks:Let's get Goten and Nappa out of here, then we need to help the others against Broly and the Shadow Dragons.

The other trunks nodded. the one who had spoken was already flying away but the other remained,standing still and staring at the circling portal. His counterpart turned back to him

Trunks:C'mon we have to go!

Time Patroller Trunks:...yeah...Let's go.

He turned away and flew off in the same direction as his portal behind him closed.

EARTH

"JANENBUU!"

Gogeta turned his attention to everyone else.

Gogeta:We have to finish him now!

Gogeta charged and fired his attack.

Gogeta:GALICK GUN!KAMEHAMEHA!

He fired the blast directly at Janenbuu. Gohan joined in.

Gohan:KAMEHAMEHA!

Uub was unconscious. Bra was flying towards the sight and intended to join in. Pan turned to look and ran in.

Bra:FINAL FLASH!

Pan:KAMEHAMEHA!

The attacks hit the amalgamation and seemed to at least be hurting him and causing the creature to scream. Both Trunks flew through the air and landed by Gogeta, quickly following suite.

Both Trunks:FINAL FLASH!

The creature screamed as all energy blasts combined into a single force and was swiftly and violently atomized by the attack.

"JAAAAAAAAANEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

The beam stopped and the smoke cleared, everyone relaxed, at least for the moment at the deaths of the Shadow Dragons. The Trunks form an alternate time however remembered what he had to do.

Trunks: "Hit! I know you're there! If you can here me. I'm calling it off!

There was only silence. Everyone looked around confused and some gave odd looks to Trunks. Pan looked towards the other Trunks that she knew.

Pan:So where did you guys come from?

Trunks:Space. We came to warn you guys about...

He was interrupted by the sound of...

"Kakarot..."

Trunks:...that.

"KAKAROT!"

Everyone was struck by the sheer enormity of the approaching powerful.

Goku:What! He wasn't that strong!

Mirai Trunks: He's been granted the powers of a Shadow Dragon. He might be unstoppable...unless

He held his hand out towards Goku and Vegeta. The potara earrings sat in them. The two Saiyans looked at each other.

Broly came charging in towards the power levels he sensed. He came to a stop when a beam of energy went passed his noisemaking him paused for a moment in confusion. He turned in the direction the blast came from. Vegitto floated there.

Vegitto:Hey Broly!

He pressed down on his hair with his hand and it took the form of Goku's hair.

Vegitto:I'm Kakarot!

Broly:KAKAROT!


	45. Rebirth of Vegetto

Vegeta:ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Goku:but Vegetaaa!

Goku's tone was closer to that of a whining child then a warrior of his status. Trunks held out the Potara earrings in his hand.

Vegeta: No buts Kakarot! I refuse to believe there is not another way to beat this stupid enemy from our past.

Trunks: Broly's power is growing! He's heading this way!.

They looked at each other once again but with serious faces and then Vegeta looked down and sighed.

Vegeta:...Screw you! we're doing Gogeta first! At least then I only have to endure being fused for a little while.

Trunks:Dad! We can't risk you two power has gotten so big he could kill you in a single hit.

Goku:What! How did he get so strong!?

Trunks:He's been turned into a Shadow Dragon just like Majin Buu and Janemba.

Goku:That explains why they got so much stronger.

Vegeta:Not Strong enough.

Goku: We only just unfused, trying it so soon after could be dangerous.

Vegeta:Still worth a shot.

The two Saiyans shouted in unison and brought their fingers together. Broly paused in front of the bright light, awestruck, and the sight made him float backwards in hesitation. The light faded to reveal a fist held into the air, an almost universal symbol of power. The fist was brought down to the warrior's side. Broly seemed to grit his teeth and tremble in fear but then straightened up and now seemed to be smiling in confidence.

Broly:You both still draw breath.

The voice was clearly not Broly's even though it came from him. It seemed to be telepathic as the Legendary Super Saiyan only stood there. It was in a tone so low it felt as if no human could possibly reach it.

"And you fused again. Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic the Kais developed to kill Shadow dragons. It hardly worked for them. Even with all their powers and their gifts they were still vanquished. The Supreme Kais that granted you this ability were killed by such a Shadow Dragon. What makes you think you can succeed where they failed?"

Gogeta:Because they didn't have me.

Broly roared and he flew towards the fusion. Gogeta said nothing but charged and the two fists of both warriors collided. They both glowed yellow and there was a domelike shockwave that produced a crater in the ground with a blinding white light. Everyone witnessing the fight covered their eyes. When he light dissipated the two warriors remained in the same position with the fists, their clothes rippling. Broly raised his other arm and delivered a punch that hit Gogeta in the face. The Fusion was sent flying back, slamming into the ground and bouncing while flipping through the air, but Broly did not let up and flew after the tumbling fight. Gogeta recovered and prepared an attack.

Gogeta:Final...Kamehameha!

Broly did not try to dodge the attack and instead flew into it just as it was fired. He seemed to vaporized by it as the beam of energy continued out into Space and presumably onward. The energy faded and Broly stood alive but clearly visibly bruised. Gogeta scowled. Unsatisfied he held his hand out and energy began to build up into a sphere which he held. it sparkled and then shrunk into the Fusion's hand, which shot out blue energy as if ready to burst. Broly charged and Gogeta hurled the energy ball at her. The body of the Legendary Super Saiyan compulsed creepily. And then it seemed to burst with green energy and then stopped,falling forward, smoking and lifeless. Strangely, Broly stood unfused. His two saipan halves were surprised and their eyes widened.

was a close one.

Broly stood motionless for a moment,smoke coming from his chest. He then began to slowly lift his head. This made Goku and Vegeta gasp and step back.

Goku:Yah!

Vegeta:Impossible!

Broly began to chuckle while his head was still down. It was the demonic voice once again.

Vegeta:That technique should have destroyed all your evil!

Another voice interceded. A menacing familiar female voice.

"That was my doing"

All eyes turned to face the newcomer. Trunks turned as was the most surprised out of all them.

Trunks:Towa!

The Demon sorceress stood there. Next to her was creation restored.

Towa:For a time traveller you were very predictable. Everything went exactly as I planned. I even counted on Whis's temporal do over. Did you really think defeating us would be that easy? We allowed ourselves to be killed.

Trunks:What!? But why?

Towa:Whis's temporal Do over is the only method of time travel we know that does not go against the gods as it does not create alternate universes. However it could also be used to track similar energy.

Trunks remained stone faced and then a look of horrifying realization hit her.

Trunks:The Supreme Kai of Time!

He clenched his fists.

Trunks: WHERE IS SHE?!

"Here!"

Trunks turned around and saw Dabura. Hovering in the air while holding his blade to the Supreme Kai of Time's throat.

Dabura:Forgot about me did you!? How dare you forget about the true Demon King! One move and I cut her throat.

He smiled as he looked down at her.

Dabura:Now where is it?!

Trunks:where's what?

Towa:The Time egg.

Trunks:With that egg you'll be able to...So that's it. You want to unseal the Demon realm!

Dabura:The King deserves his Kingdom, but it has been stolen from me. sealed away by the Kais.

Goku was within range of hearing.

Goku:sealed away...

Those words triggered a memory in Goku's mind.

Goku was a young boy,hired to rescue a princess from a Demon. He had never fought a demon before, unless one counted Devil man, but seeing as how Goku was unfazed by his strongest attack, he had full confidence. The Demon's name was Shula and Goku now realized that the Demon had managed to open the portal into the Demon realm and terrorize a local Kingdom. The images of the battle flashed in his mind and how the doorway to the demon realm had been sealed by him. Finally, he spoke.

Goku:I can get you back there without the Time Egg.

Dabura:LIES!

Goku:No I'm serious! I found a portal there when I was a child. I can take you there!

Dabura looked at his sister.

Dabura:Is he telling the truth sister?

Towa:I don't know I never bothered to check anything before Age 761. When Raditz landed. He's here too by the way.

A masked Bardock, a Masked Raditz and a masked Nappa made their presence known.

Goku and Trunks in unison:God Dammit.

Vegeta:what about the Legendary Super Saiyan! Is he your pawn as well!?

Towa:He was a guinea Pig, which thanks to you has paid off. You see...

As she spoke she floated around while talking,waving her hands at times. Mira and Broly smiled.

Towa:The technique you used to destroy Janemba is a combination of the spirit bomb and the latent power of the fusion. Fusion was created to destroy Shadow Dragons since they are pure evil, The Spirit Bomb was also a Kai technique created to destroy the Shadow Dragons in the same way.

Vegeta:Oh yeah?what about the Legendary Super Saiyan?

Towa:I was getting to that!...It was actually Bardock who lobotomized him but it turned out to be a blessing. He's so dumb...HE'S LIKE A F**KING ANIMAL! HE CAN'T BE EVIL! HE'S TOO F***KING DUMB! WHERE'S YOUR TRUMP CARD NOW!I'VE MADE AN INVINCIBLE SHADOW DRAGON!

This outburst shocked everyone and a bunch of open mouth and wide eyes was the first to recover. He turned serious and whispered to Goku.

Vegeta:Kakarot?

Goku:Yes Vegeta?

Vegeta:I'd like to fuse into Vegetto now.

This shocked Goku, but then he nodded.

Broly seemed to snap to attention.

Broly:Kakarot?

Goku:You had to say it...Alright but we might need time to.

Vegeta:I'm already wearing mine, put yours on now.

Indeed the Prince was. Towa's eyes widened and she turned to Dabura and his hostage.

Towa:KILL HER!KILL HER NOW!

Dabura gritted his teeth but he seemed conflicted, finally he straightened up.

Dabura:No.

Towa:What!?

Dabura:If what they spoke is true. Then finding the Demon Realm is our top priority. we do not need the egg.

He let go of the Supreme Kai of Time and straightened up, his arms at his side. He dropped his sword and it fell to the ground with a loud clang. The Supreme Kai of Time ran to Trunks.

Towa: Why did you do that!?

Dabura:They will show us where the demon realm is...

He looked at Trunks, and then to Broly.

Dabura:Stop!

The Legendary Super Saiyan did so.

Towa:These are our enemies! We should show no mercy! KILL THEM!

Dabura: STOP!

Broly moved and then froze.

Dabura:Do not attack. I am King and you will obey me.

Towa:BROLY! I AM YOUR MASTER! AND YOU WILL DO AS I...!

A sword sliced across her face and became embedded in her mouth. She let out a muffled sound and then stopped.

Dabura:shut up.

Towa's eyes were wide in shock and if one looked closely they could see the faintest sign of tears. Her body was slowly turning into stone around her mouth where the sword had been embedded and it was making its way up to her face.

Mira:TOWA!

He charged forward but just as he reached him. Dabura pulled the sword out and in one swift motion turned and stabbed Mira directing in the middle of the chest. He staggered back. Dabura pulled the sword out. Stone was already forming around the open wound and growing outward like cracks on breaking glass.

Dabura:For all your power, you were blinded by your rage and it killed you more than I did.

Mira fell to his knees, holding his hands out as a result of turning into 's body, who had remained upright fell onto him and he caught her in his hands. They look dat each other. Towa had a huge gash across her mouth from where the sword had been embedded and struggled to speak, bleeding from the wounds. She raised her hand to Mira's face as the hand and the face turned into Stone. She was only able to get out one word before they were both petrified in stone.

"...Mira"

The two demon siblings were transformed into a statue of a man holding a woman in his arms while on his knees.

Dabura looked at them but then returned his gaze to everyone. Broly was grabbing his head, as if fighting within himself. The masks fell off of Bardock,Raditz,and Nappa's faces.

Nappa:I'm baaaaaaaaaacccccckkkkkkk!

He looked around confused as to where he was.

Dabura:You don't have long before he recovers. Fight the monster.

He pointed to Trunks.

Dabura:And you will take me to the Demon realm.

Gohan:wait.

Dabura turned to him.

Gohan:Videl and Chi Chi told me you reformed. Why help them only to betray them.

Dabura:I loved heaven and I repent my evil ways, but the Demon Realm is my kingdom, and I must protect it. It pains me to murder my sister, but it was necessary.

Sadness was visible in his eyes as he looked at the statue of his two victims.

must find the gate.

He looked at Goku and Vegeta.

Dabura:I wish you good luck Saiyans. You're going to need it.

Goku nodded and looked towards Vegeta. Broly suddenly screamed as he nearly grabbed Goku but Vegeta fired a blast that knocked him away a good distance.

Goku:Let's do it now, that blast didn't hurt him just pushed him back.

Goku placed the earring on. Vegeta looked towards Trunks,who was going with Dabura.

Vegeta:Son.

Trunks:Yes dad?

Vegeta: Stay strong.

Goku finished attaching the earring and at the same moment ,their bodies were suddenly pulled together by their chests. They collided and there was a bright flash.

Broly came charging in towards the power levels he sensed. He came to a stop when a beam of energy went passed him, the noise making him pause for a moment in confusion. He turned in the direction the blast came from. Vegetto floated there.

Vegetto:Hey Broly!

He pressed down on his hair with his hand and it took the form of Goku's hair.

Vegetto:I'm Kakarot!

Broly:KAKAROT!

He flew off towards him. Vegetto was pleased.

Vegetto: At last!

The brute threw a vanished and the fist smashed into a rock. It seemed to be a version of the afterimage technique. But the monster was not done. He turned around the moment Vegetto appeared and it seemed he was facing away from Broly. However, Vegetto was faster and spun to deliver a swift kick to the face. Broly gritted his teeth in rage and bragged his jaw, feeling the metallic taste of blood. The fusion knew better then to give his enemy a moment's rest. He delivered a right hook and followed it up with an elbow to the face. the next fist was caught by the Legendary Super saiyan. Vegetto threw a punch with his left hand but it was caught as well. He was surprised by this and then he was winded by a knee to the stomach. He tried to regain his breath. Broly raised his arms and slammed them down on Vegetto's back,sending him crashing down into the ground, making a crater. Broly flew after him.

Broly:KAKAROT!

He threw a punch but Vegetto dodged it. He spun around and landed a blow on Broly's face. The giant spat blood and then jabbed with his right dodged the punch. In one swift movement with one hand he grabbed Broly's massive arm, let out a scream and hurled the being skyward. while he continued to travel, he brought to fingers to his forehead and vanished. He held his hand out and appeared behind Broly,catching him off guard.

Vegetto:BIG BANG ATTACK!

There was a bright flash as it struck the Legendary Super Saiyan,causing a blinding light, and then smoke in the air.

Vegetto:Phew! C'mon Broly. You want some more?!

The smoke cleared and Broly was panting while grinding his teeth. He roared and charged up, bursting with intense Ki.

Vegetto: Yes! Show me your Full power!

The brute charged like a rocket and delivered a punch to Vegetto's face, drawing blood. Several punches of equal power followed. He roared once again and with a final blow sent the fusion crashing to the ground. In a loud explosion. Broly remained and roared once more.

Vegetto burst out of the hole his impact had created. He flew up to Broly and smiled a bit.

Vegetto: This is the first time I've had to use this much power.

He let out a yell and electricity pulsed around him, transforming him into a Super saiyan 2. Broly charged at the still standing Vegetto.

Vegetto:Round two.

Vegetto flew up, avoiding a punch. He kicked upward and struck Broly in the face, knocking his head back. He followed up with another grabbed Vegetto's head and head butted the fusion. this seemed to backfire and the brute kicked Broly and broke free of the Legendary Super Saiyan's grasp. The two began trading blows, each one countering with a punch of their own. Their fight became a blur, both shouted and swung punches. Their fists collided with one another,trigering another explosion. Broly raised his other hand, which glowed with a green energy orb. Vegetto pulled away and then brought his hands together.

Vegetto:Big Bang!...

Broly released the green orb from his hand and directed it towards the fusion.

Vegetto:...KamehameHAA!

The two attacks colliding caused a bright white flash where the figures of the two fighters could still be seen. Everyone gazed upon the scene.

Gohan:Pan! Get behind me!

She did so. Everyone that could became a Super saiyan in the hopes of taking the damage. Goten and Nappa were just beginning to wake up. Both their eyes widened as soon as they saw the intense fight taking place between became a Super Saiyan. Nappa looked around and saw that Pan,Bra,Gohan, and Bardock were in their Super Saiyan eyes widened even further.

Nappa:oh crap!

The white light engulfed everything in the area.

The white light faded.

Most of the fighters were still standing. Nappa had been embedded into a large rock.

Everyone searched for the high ki signatures of the two fighters and detected something. They sensed Broly's ki in space. He had been slammed into a meteor, and had made a crater upon its surface. He rose and charged towards the planet.

Gohan: Broly's ki is coming back! but there's no sign of Vegetto!

Unbeknownst to the fighters, there was another figure interested in the match.

Deep within the earth a pink slime twitched.

"this power..."

The slime began to move like water upward.

"I've never felt anything like it before..."

Out of the ground burst a pink blob that shot into the sky. It took a familiar face.

Janenbuu:I MUST HAVE IT!

Gohan:WHAT HE'S NOT DEAD!

Bra and Pan both checked their foreheads. The emblem was truly gone but this did not mean the source had been destroyed only that the connection had been severed. They had though it's absence as assurance that the hybrid monster was gone for. The creature smiled a smile which flashed it's fanged pure white teeth.

Janenbuu:Yeeeeesssssssss!

However the head of the creature in it's tadpole like form, continued shooting upward. Goten in particular had to fight the urge to make a joke about sperm. Before anyone of them could react there was a bright blue flash and the floating head screamed as it was spun into a spiral and sucked into a rice cooker, which rested at the feet of Tien Shinhan. To his sides were Krillin and Yamcha all three had haloes above their heads.

Tien:That technique is so much easier when you're dead.

Krillin:wow...I wish we'd have thought of that earlier.

Janenbuu suddenly appeared right next to Tien,leaning on his shoulder casually.

Janenbuu:Bravo,such Mastery! Of course I know the Mafuba, but I wasn't about to ruin your beautiful moment of glory...I really am sealed inside just not fully.

He gestured outward with his hand.

Janenbuu: I placed pieces of myself all over the earth. Maybe you should make a Mafuba for each one.

Tien:Everybody get back!

He flew upward high into the air and placed his hands into the shape of a triangle.

"KIKOHO!"

A massive beam of energy struck the earth in the massive area. It seemed to encompass the entirety of a football field and left a massive hole in the ground that seemed bottomless.

Burned pieces of Buu fell from the sky but then they suddenly turned back into pink goo. More pieces of his body shot out and began to reform until the shadow dragon was completely restored.

Janenbuu: Impressive, but not strong enough to destroy me.

Gohan:He's still scattered all over the area. We need some way to somehow gather all of him in one place.

Pan:...Uub!

Pan turned and ran towards the unconscious form of Uub.

Gohan:Pan wait!

Janenbuu appeared before her in a flash. She stopped and looked up at the massive creature before him which only smiled back. With a swing of his arm a sword appeared. Pan became a Super Saiyan and attempted to leap away as the monster charged. She nstinctively closed her eyes and raised her arms to protect her face. For a moment nothing happened Pan forced herself to look and then gasped in shock.

Gohan had been stabbed.

The sword had failed to pierce Gohan's back but it caused a bulge in the back of his gi.

Pan:DAD!

Gohan was bleeding from the face meeting the smiling Janenbuu. As he was lifted in the air while impaled on the sword.

Gohan:Pan...run...

She did not have enough time as Janenbuu's arm extended outward and grabbed Pan by the throat with the elongated arm, bringing her forward to him. She tried to escape the grip but her efforts were in vain. Her legs kicked the air. Finally, Janenbuu held the young girl next to Gohan.

Janenbuu:father and daughter should die together.

Gohan clenched his teeth in was being choked to death tried to resist it. The sounds of her torment could be heard from a distance away. Uub laid on the ground. Pan struggled and then screamed.

Uub's eyes snapped open.

Janenbuu was promptly kicked in the neck by Uub,who was blazing with the fires of the Kaioken. This caused him to let go of Pan and also the sword Gohan was impaled on. Both fell on the ground. For Buu and Uub everything seemed to move slowly. Uub was upside down but he and Buu still gave each other glares of anger. Buu spun around an kicked Buu away. He approached Gohan and with his arm extended,pulled out the sword, which crumbled to dust and then used Majin magic to heal the adult Saiyan,though he remained conscious. Uub then checked on Pan and while she was knocked out, he was relieved to find her still alive. He turned his attention to Janenbuu,still smiling as always. Uub rose and powered up his Kaioken as far as it would go. They stared for a moment, sizing each other down. As expected, Janenbuu was the first to attack. He flew forward and swung several punches at Uub but he successfully countered the attacks. Buu attempted to bring down his elbow but Uub caught it with his handholding it in place the two opponents paused. The boy stared at his foe with a unphased blank before he seemed almost obsessed with destroying the source of his own power. Now no emotion showed on his face. With the same unchanging face he looked down for a moment and then looked back down. Janenbuu looked down as well and saw Uub holding his open hand next to Buu's it glowed an orb of purple energy. This was followed shortly by a massive explosion.

Buu emerged from a portal, his body regenerating from a mass of multicolored body was burned and he grabbed where his ribs would have been had he had any. Uub flew down and landed a good distance away.

Janenbuu:Where did you get this power?

Uub:It's called the Kaioken.

Janenbuu:No...not that...Forget it. It doesn't matter.

Buu extended out both his arms and created two blades and then flew towards Uub at an amazing speed. He swung the blades and Uub barely dodged several of the flew off to a mountain range. The strikes of the sword sliced the mountains to pieces. The two warriors flew above water, their aura of power causing it to ripple. Uub fell back and allowed himself to nearly slam into Buu with his own body. Janenbuu moved to avoid Uub's body but then the boy stopped himself quickly and with his aura burning fired a massive Kamehameha! He didn't seem to say the words, only shout and the blast was unique. It glowed blue but with a red aura surrounding it like a beam was not straight but instead extended outwards in an arc and ripples. It hit the mountain. Janenbuu crossed his arms, still holding the twin blades and took the full force of the opened his mouth and shot out a red beam from the opening. Uub's eyes widened as the much smaller attack cut through his own. He nonetheless raised his arms to block. The attack hit him and he was sent rolling across the snow covered ground of the mountain, being tossed back up into the air by the impacts he made. He managed to stop himself and extended a hand, sliding to a halt along the ice. He shot back up into the air and resumed the battle. They could not bee seen and then Buu delivered another punch sending the boy flying to the ground.

Uub crashed through a mountain and then through another before he was embedded into a let out a yell of pain, recovering just enough to roll out of the way as Janenbuu flew to punch where ehe had been a moment ago. A sword strike cut the mountain in half and it slid down. Janenbuu recovered and slammed both his fists down on Uub's head but he was able to halt the attack. He shot a hand up into the air and grabbed Buu by the throat, slamming him into the ice below his feet and then began to scream while delivering blow after blow. He grabbed the creature's foot and swung him around like his master had done to many foes,rleeasing him to sent him flying away. He flew into the air and then Uub appeared before him and placed his hands around him stomach before sending himself and his opponent crashing to the ground in a supplex.

When the snow cleared once more Uub and Buu charged,engaging in pure combat, blocking each others punches and kicks. Uub landed a successful blow to the side which indented itself i the pink flesh and then followed it up with a punch to the face and then the stomach. He pushed Janenbuu away and entered a boxing fighting stance. Buu flew towards him,Uub dodging every attack. the monster was getting mad but Uub seemed calmed and tranquil. the boy spun around and kicked Buu then raised his leg and brought it down on the creature's neck, smashing his face in the ice. The combat between them persisted and grew in intensity. Uub avoided an attack and moved quick enough to roll himself over Buu's back while charging a Kamehameha. He spun around to face him while Buu turned to counter and then Uub shouted as he fired the attack.

When the smoke and the evaporated ice cleared both warriors still stood, though they were visibly exhausted. Janenbuu's head plate had been partly broke and he remained enraged. Uub was struggling to breathe. Then Buu's arm shot out and grabbed Uub's throat, lifting him into the air and then slamming him down to the ground before proceed to continue to move and slam him into walls and the side of the mountain they stood on. Buu smiled and then stopped in confusion. He saw Uub running on his elongated arm directly towards smiled once more and fired his candy beam at his opponent as he ran directly towards him. It passed through Uub and then the boy disappeared to Buu's looked down at something moving like a torpedo under the ice smashing it upwards as it sped toward him and then emerged. Uub smashed out of the ground and head butted Janenbuu. The creature fell backwards into the air, it's extended limb twisting in an odd way in a circle. everything seemed to slow down. The plate on the beast's head cracked slowly and then broke into two pieces down the middle where Uub had head butted displayed a sight that made Uub gasp.

"The Majin emblem?"

He regained his composure and landed on his feet as did his opponent.

Uub: I don't would you use the Emblem on yourself unless...

Buu:Unless what!?

Uub:You are two halfs. One willing...and one not willing.

Buu:Nonesense!

Uub: Janemba's still inside of you which means...

He realized something.

Uub:GO TO HELL!

Buu roared in pain and grabbed his heads if he had been hit, part of his body burst outward into cubes.

Uub:JANEMBA!If you can hear me! If you can understand me! Not like I expect you to, you mindless monster!

Janenbuu roared in pain once more and broke apart into cubes.

Uub:You have to fight it! Are you really that weak! I'm only human and you still couldn't beat me combined!

Buu roared in pain and continued to fall apart.

Uub:A child could fight it! Why can't you!?

Janenbuu created a portal and retreated into it.

Uub:No!

Uub charged with his Kaioken and tried to go after him, but the portal closed before he could reach it, leaving him alone.

Uub:Dammit!

ELSEWHERE  
Everyone was looking around in the hopes of finding something. Bra looked up and pointed.

Bra:There he is!

Vegetto floated in the void, his aura roaring like a fire and his body sparking with electricity.

Gohan: He..He's wounded!

He thought.

"The last time I've seen Vegetto wounded was...wait...Vegetto has never been injured before!

Vegetto smiled and looked to the sky.

Vegetto:Thanks for the fight Broly. I may never have a foe with such a power ever again! but we have to put an end to this...Your power keeps increasing and I can't protect everyone.

Broly was still flying back now through space.

Gohan:Broly's power is higher than Vegetto's should have helped while there was still time.

Vegetto extended out his hands, sparking with electricity.

Vegetto:Until now I've never shown this power to anyone.

Vegetto:AAAAAHHHHH!

everyone on the ground shielded their eyes.

He continued to scream with his arms held out and his hair grew in size to a long length,transforming into a Super Saiyan 3. Everyone felt themselves being lifted into the air and powered up in an attempt to avoid it best they could.

Bra:Vegetto is generating so much power that his mass has increased.

Gohan:This is crazy. Vegetto must have the same mass as the moon. His density is close to that of a black hole.

Vegetto chuckled a bit.

Two orbs of bright energy appeared in the air. He clasped his hands together.

"FINAL DRAGON FLASH!"

The beam of energy shot out into space from the large white rob of energy. It headed in the direction of Broly as he flew towards it and it entered the stratosphere. The energy beam took the shape of a Dragon,identical to Omega Shenron himself made out of pure ki. Broly stopped in shock. The dragon opened it's mouth. Broly let out a scream of not only anger but also pure terror as the dragon came at him with his mouth open as if smiling and then the jaws snapped shut on him and the dragon continued traveling through space as if for eternity. The Legendary Super Saiyan gave one final roar.

There was silence.

Vegetto shifted back to his base form and wiped sweat from his brow.

Vegetto:phew.


	46. Revelations

Bulma's hover craft flew down to several figures she noticed. Goten and Trunks were seen and recognized. The craft landed and the Heiress of Capsule Corps stepped out and ran to her son.

Bulma: Trunks! Goten! Do you remember how we beat Majin Buu the first time?

Goten:Yeah Dad used the Spirit Bomb! why?

Bulma: I was wondering why couldn't we do that again?!

Goten:But Dad, and are fused. I think they just beat Broly.

Bulma:Who?

Trunks: you know, that big muscle guy me and Goten fought twice when we were kids.

Bulma: oh yeah, I heard about him! But the point is we have someone else who can use the Spirit bomb and thanks to my sister: Tights, an interstellar radio, and her boyfriend Jaco. We have just the man for the job.

 **Space**  
Janenbuu appeared, wounded in the stratosphere. His body was beginning to reform and he was taking back control of his body. Buu looked to the direction of the strong ki he sensed and saw Broly engulfed in energy. He smiled and made his way to the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Buu:That is the beauty of relative speed. You are now motionless to me.

Vegetto suddenly appeared in front of him with instant transmission.

Vegetto: I knew it.

Buu:What!? How the heck did you find me!?

Vegetto:I never lost track of Broly.

The Fusion smiled.

Vegetto:Majin Buu! I defeated you once, I'll defeat you again. You won't absorb Broly!

Janenbuu:And what are you going to do? I'm already certain I can beat you but a weakened version of you? What fight can you expect to put up!? How much time can you stay in space without breathing?

Vegetto shot a glance. Janenbuu turned to face his side. A piece of Buu's body had broken off.

Janenbuu: You saw I was moving a part of me toward Broly. I guess we can't catch you by surprise,Vegetto.

Blobs of the monster's own pink mass shot out of his body, each baring his face.

Janenbuu:BUT CAN YOU DESTROY ALL OF THEM!?

Vegetto fired several ki blasts that destroyed the smaller heads in rapid succession. Another group of Buu heads moved towards Broly. They chuckled at their approaching victory but then screamed in pain as they were destroyed. Gohan and Bra stood before the massive ball of ki,protecting it.

Janenbuu:So the calvary arrives.

Janenbuu extended out his arms but both fighters flew out of the way of the punches by shooting upwards and staying parallel to one another. Bra kicked Buu's head clean off his body Gohan flew in to deliver a kick to the stomach. Gohan and Bra turned around to attack and destroyed several more Buu heads.

Not too far away,resting on the body of Broly were four small Buus in a circle. One of them talked.

Tiny Buu:Well done my friends! Here we are!

They all raised their hands in a saluting position, tears running down their eyes.

Tiny Buu:Alright! let's surround this guy.

In an instant they were obliterated. The blast came from Gohan,who was gritting his teeth. A Buu head floated beside him.

Buu:I was almost there.

Without turning to face him Gohan raised his hand and fired a ki blast that obliterated the tiny head. Buu's body had reformed and he punched Bra. Vegetto and Gohan were too distracted by the heads to notice until that moment. Bra's body snapped back and she was on the verge of losing consciousness. She thought to herself.

"He's too strong...I need to breathe I..."

She seemed to pass out but a moment later her eyes snapped open.

Bra:NO! I WON'T DIE LIKE THIS!

Bra charged up into a Super Saiyan 2 and then pointed at Buu before firing a blast. Buu smiled confidently only to look down and notice he was now missing everything below his shoulders. The smaller Buu heads floated nearby. Bra turned and swiped with her arm,destroying each of them.

Gohan:How is she this strong as just a Super Saiyan 2!

Vegetto: It must be the power up Buu gave her. She's using his own power against him.

She fired a massive blast. Gohan yelled.

Gohan:BRA! NO!

Goahn raised his hands to block but Vegetto,already wounded, took most of the hit. It ripped his clothes, exposing his chest and wounded him greater still. The fusion passed out with open lifeless eyes. Gohan remained conscious. Bra powered down immediately,and brought her hands over her mouth in shock. Tears appearing in her eyes.

Bra:oh god...what have I done?

Janenbuu reformed his body from the heads that remained.

Janenbuu:So? No one is left to stop me?

He turned to his intended target with a grin.

Janenbuu:So Broly is mi...

There was the Spirit bomb and nothing else.

Janenbuu:WHERE THE F**K DID HE GO!

Bra remained with her head down but she still spoke.

Bra:He's gone.

She caught the creature's attention.

Bra:You're too late.

Majin Buu snarled like an animal and then in a burst of speed was tackled by two fighters. Gohan and Vegetto slammed into him with phenomenal force, sending all three hurling directly into the Spirit Bomb. The surface was almost solid, allowing the Majin to be slammed into it. The creature winced in pain and opened his eyes to see Gohan and Vegetto staring at him,both with arms outstretched to his face.

Gohan: I swore I would kill you once.

Gohan and Vegetto both pushed Buu's head into the Spirit Bomb. He let out a yell as the entirety of his head was completely destroyed and Gohan's mechanical arm along with it. The mechanical appendage was destroyed and Vegetto quickly moved to his side, placing his arm as if to replace Gohan's lost one. They looked at each other and nodded as they prepared their attacks.

Both:"Kame...HAME!HAAAAAAA!

Both warriors fired the blast. Buu's headless body limped forward as the top half grew back as the wave of energy approached him. Finally the head had grown back only for the creature's eyes to widen and Buu let out a scream as he was hit by the wave and pushed into the Spirit Bomb. The creature roared in rage as its entire body broke into pieces and was disintegrated.

Gohan and Vegetto stood floating in the stratosphere. They headed back towards Bra and returned down to the Earth.

: People of earth! Majin Buu has been defeated!

Hercule stood on a planet's surface with cameras surrounding him. Throughout the Universe on many different alien worlds, various beings varying shapes and sizes began to cheer.

"SATAN! SATAN!SATAN!

Jaco stared at his partner and promptly brought his hand to his face in embarrassment. In space, Vegetto and Gohan both collapsed, the boost of energy having taken all that was left. Bra attempted to carry both of them as she floated down to Earth. The girl could still sense the energy of Pan and Uub. It was good to feel her feet back on the ground, the weight of the two unconscious fighters was too much and Bra fell to her knees. Pan helped carry her father and Uub aided Vegetto. A hover car carrying Videl and Bulma floated to their location. Pan and Videl placed Gohan in the backseat while Uub did the same to Vegetto. Once everyone was on, they flew off.

Bra:Where are we going?

Bulma:To Capsule Corps. We don't have any Senzu Beans, so they'll both have to rest.

Pan and Bra looked at each other and then towards Bulma.

Bra:Could you drop the three of us somewhere?

 **Near Fiend Village**  
Trunks walked forward, a blade to his back. one touch could turn him to stone. Dabura walked forward. He could kill the Demon King but he decided against it. If somehow Dabura could take control of the Demon Realm and rule with good relations towards the Universe, he would rather have that than be forced to destroy a universe and continue the war. Trunks didn't know if he would find anything since last he thought the Demon realm had been destroyed. He did however find the large gate that supposedly lead to the Realm, or rather what was left of it. It had been blown wide open and pieces of it were scattered all over the ground. As the Saiyan and the Demon walked forward they spotted someone sitting on the floor with their knees crossed. It was a demon with purple skin, long black hair, pointy ears, and blue eyeliner. He wore a fishnet vest under a red toga. He had metal bracelets on his arms and wore blue pants with black and grey boots. The Demon's head rose up to look at the newcomers, on his forehead was what appeared to be a blue letter "W" which curled similar to a pitchfork. The demon's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth.

"Lord Dabura!"

The Demon bowed yet could be seen trembling bit. dabura only nodded slightly.

Dabura:Arise Shula.

The Demon stopped bowing and rose up.

Dabura:What has happened here?

Shula:My Lord, ever since you disappeared the Demon realm has been in disarray.

Dabura:You were tasked with keeping the Gatway safe! What Happened!?

At this the Demon's tone became far less formal and he shouted as he spoke in rage, pointing to the broken gateway.

Shula: Look at it! There is nothing left of our realm!

Dabura's face tensed.

Dabura: When did this happen!

Shula:Months ago!

Dabura:Who's left?

Shula:I found only one survivor. Not a demon, but a human.

Dabura:A human in the Demon realm? How did he get there?

Trunks realized what this meant. He chose to remain silent but thought to himself.

"17 survived? But how's that possible? He would have been at the center of a universe destroying blast!"

The Saiyan decided to remain silent.

Shula: I don't know My Lord.

Dabura:Tell me everything.

Shula: you told me to wait by the entrance like always when you made your sojourns to the mortal realm, except I saw a strange type of magic sealing the gate. I acted quickly and hurled my sword into the gateway.

Dabura:So you made an opening, and what did you do with your freedom?

Shula:We were reluctant to make any daring moves for fear of retaliation from the Kais. Lucifer was one of the first to act boldly. He built a castle and attempted to marry a mortal Princess.

Trunks:Why?

Dabura: Marrying a mortal grants a demon great power. Marriage is considered to be a Holy union especially when with a virgin. To have such a strong bond be tainted be a demon, by nature alone an unholy being, may have granted the groom enough ability to break the barrier.

Shula:Lucifer was killed. The Demons turned to me to lead them and I learned nothing. Instead I carried out Lucifer's plan of marriage and suffered for it. A monkey tailed child was sent to rescue my captive bride. He succeeded and the demon realm was sealed.

Dabura: And how are you here now?

Shula: The human was strong enough to destroy the gateway, a feat I thought only you capable of.

Trunks:Where is this human now?

Shula: He will be here soon.

Dabura inspected his servant, drawing his attention to the blue "W" on his forehead.

Dabura: You did not have that symbol when I saw you last. Where did it come from?

Shula:...Sir?

Dabura:The Blue Symbol. Why do you have it.

The lesser Demon seemed nervous.

Shula:...To mock you.

Dabura:Pardon?

Shula:News reached us of how you, the ruler of all Demons had succumbed to the machinations of a mortal sorcerer. You became a pariah among your own people. Those who remained loyal to you and awaited your return were exiled. Those who rejected you wore the Blue reversed "M", the mockery of your weakness.

Dabura became enraged and drew his sword.

Dabura:Weakness! How dare you call me weak!

Shula: I lost my weapon. Would you really strike me while I am unarmed? Are you that pathetic!

Dabura held out another sword with his freed hand. He hurled it at Shula and the lesser Demon caught it.

Dabura: I took the liberty of obtaining it from the local village. They were keeping it in a museum.

Shula said nothing else and got ready to fight. Dabura also got into a stance and the two began a sword fight. The inside of the cave was slashed several times. Despite his ability to fly the Demon King stayed grounded throughout the fight. The two blades clashed and the two demons leaned forward to glare at each other. The tension was broken when Dabura spat in Shula's eye.

The lesser Demon screamed as his eye was turned to stone. The spell grew quickly. With his other hand Dabura grabbed Shula's head and slammed it down to the ground. By this point, it has transformed so much that the head shattered into several pieces. The lesser demon was no more. Dabura stood above the body triumphantly.

Dabura:Now I am King.

He approached the entrance and looked into the abyss. He closed his eyes somberly.

Dabura: I have failed my realm.

He paused, closing this eyes.

Dabura: But if you help me restore my world. I promise you will receive no trouble from either myself or the Demons ever again.

Trunks:You have a deal.

 **Mount Paozu**  
Uub,Pan,Bra and the Supreme Kai of Time were walking up a hill to a small shrine that formerly contained the four star Dragonball.

Uub:What is is we're getting?

Pan: You'll see. We're almost there,

The shrine remained but where the Four Star Dragonball had been within the house there was now an egg, resting on a pillow with a familiar owl resting on top of it.

Uub:Toki Toki? What's he doing here?

The egg caught his attention, the boy having failed to notice it until the owl moved a bit to expose it.

Uub: The Egg. So that's where you hid it.

Pan and Brangrabbed each other's hands.

Pan:Uub...We have something else to tell you.

Uub turned to look at them. He was confused.

Pan:we...

The words were caught in her throat. She turned to Bra and the other girl turned to face Uub with a stern face.

Bra: The two of us have been protecting the egg.

Uub:Yeah I get that. I mean it's a magical egg that contains its own universe. It's worth protecting.

Pan:No...you don't understand...Uub...Because I used the scroll...I've been chosen as the new Supreme Kai of Time.

Uub couldn't process the words.

Uub:What?...But...the Supreme Kai of Time is still alive, why would...

He said nothing but turned to look at the current Supreme Kai of time. She also said nothing but the looks on their faces made it clear a nonverbal understanding had been made.

Supreme Kai of Time:you know...The hardest part of being the ruler of all time isn't knowing when yours is up.

She paused.

Supreme Kai of Time:It's not being able to see all of the infinite possibilities and knowing that nothing you do makes a difference.

Everyone listened intently.

Supreme Kai of Time:It's not watching everyone you love die.

Her eyes looked like...

Supreme Kai of Time:It's knowing that no matter what you do YOU will die...and until you accept that...you are not living, and that's how you cope with immortality...You keep living.

She turned to see Trunks and Dabura standing there.

Trunks:How long do you have left?

Supreme Kai of Time:That depends

Trunks:Depends on what?

Supreme Kai of time pointed to Dabura

Supreme Kai of time:him.

Dabura walked looked at him

Trunks:What!?

Supreme Kai of Time:Trunks...in about three years a battle will take place to determine the fate of both this Universe and your own. I've seen all the possibilities but I think there's a way to save both universes.

Trunks:And what's that?

Supreme Kai of Time: the Toki Toki egg will create a new universe when it hatches, but we might be able to alter its effects so that instead it merges two universes sparing, at least for the moment, one universe.

Trunks:what?! how?!

Supreme Kai of Time:That's the downside, beings like me don't really exist in physical bodies, at least not anymore. We do it to interact with mortals but we can still exist without bodies,so if you kill me, my spirit will go into the egg and I can help shape the universe within it thanks to my connection with Toki Toki, and as the Supreme Kai of Time I can pull all of time from the two universes together.

Dabura:Can you save the demon realm?

Everyone felt silent.

Supreme Kai of Time: I can't guarantee that...but I'll try.

Dabura:Thank you

He drew his sword out and raised it above his head.

Dabura:For your sacrifice.

The smaller kai winced and close her eyes, clearly terrified.

Supreme Kai of Time:Goodbye Trunks.

The Demon king prepared to bring the sword down and then eyes widened and he started trembling while gritting his teeth. Everyone looked at him and their attention went from his face to the demon's exposed chest. there was a strange yet small wound in chest that hadn't been there before. It opened further. As if emerging from his body, a pair of gloved hands rose out of the wind and grabbed the sides, something was coming out of his body. It appeared to have long hair that dropped down one bit that was soaked in blood. It became clear that it was a head. whatever it was, the figure raised it's head, soaked red from the 's hair over the face and looked at the group with wide eyes and the tip of the mouth raised up to a form a small smile. A moment later Dabura's body was ripped in half with the top half and the bottom being thrown in opposite directions.A figure stood where the body had been. It's hands 's body drenched in blood and bent forward with the head down. Slowly the being rose up and lifted its head. They could now clearly see who it was.

17:Kept you waiting huh?

Trunks:17.

The android stood up straight. His appearance was back to normal and not the appearance he had as "Super 17". His outfit was ruined by purple blood. Trunks drew his sword and charged while bringing down his blade. The Android brought up his arm and blocked the sword with it. Trunks tried several swings but all were blocked in a very casual manner. He tried thrusting the sword in a stabbing motion.17 shoved his hand forward and it broke through the steel blade until he reached the hilt. The force of the punch propelled him backwards, slamming onto the sat up and looked at the hilt, now the only part remaining.

How many swords did he have now? The one his other self had was lost in the time nest. The sword taken from Tapion's grave was a replacement. The original had been broken in two during the battle with Android 13. The enchantments that allowed the sword to cut through evil beings sadly did not effect Androids. Trunks was able to wish the sword back to completion but Shenron could not restore its magic. He had received an identical sword from Tapion's grave, one made by his people with the magic back. Then there was the Z sword. One of the identical swords had just been destroyed, but which one? the one with the magic or the one without.

There was no Vegetto and no Gohan coming. It was up to Trunks and the kids. He prepared to fight but 17 did nothing.

17: Don't worry I'm not gonna fight you. I'm back to normal.

Bra:But you just ripped a guy in half!? and you did it like something out of a Horror Movie!

17:Yeah because I saw a big Demon guy about to cut this tiny cute alien girl's head off and thought I'd do something, how I got around to doing it shouldn't matter.

Pan:And you got blood all over your outfit.

Everyone looked at her.

Pan:He's a dangerous villain but his fashion sense is incredible.

Everyone turned back to 17.

Bra:sooo...Wanna help us protect this egg.

She gestured towards the shrine but the egg was gone, causing everyone to gasp.

"Looking for this"

They turned and saw Mira,he held the lifeless body of Towa in his arms and in one free hand, the egg.

Pan: I thought he was turned to stone

Trunks: When Dabura died the spell must have worn off.

17:My bad.

Mira:Now that I egg I can finally...

There was a bright light around his body as he seemed to begin transforming into something.

And then in an instant there was a sick crunching sound and the bright light faded. He looked down and found a hole in his chest, the form of Mira then fell forward, dead. 17 stood in front of him, holding the egg.

There was a pause and then everyone shouted at him.

Trunks:17!

17:What!? I saw this guy about to do something probably very bad for all of us and thought I'd stop him.

Supreme Kai of Time:And thank god you did.

Bra:ahhhh! I wanted to fight him!

 **An Unknown Location**

Fortuneteller Baba felt the blue grass beneath her feet. She knelt down in exhaustion, speaking to herself calmly.

Fortuneteller Baba:I've found it.

The Blue grass gave it away and so did the Namekians running around and playing.

Fortuneteller Baba: The Namekian Afterlife...

Her face changed from a small smile and wide eyes to a frown.

Fortuneteller Baba: Why did it have to be so far away from the Earth afterlife.

She got up and walked forward. the Namekian children were playing amongst themselves but they stopped when they spotted hers small where they that she cast a shadow over them. The old woman may have been considered scary by the standards of earth children but instead they smiled and offered to help her, grabbing her arms and taking her to a massive temple that reached to the clouds. Inside was a large figure in a purple cloak. His size made him seem out of place surrounded by Namekians shorter than even his kneecaps.

"Gast!"

The Namekian turned and as he did so, removed his hood.

"We have a visitor"

The massive Namekian was suspicious.

Gast:This place is for Namekians only.

Fortuneteller Baba:King Yemma gave me permission to come here. I didn't realize it would be so far away...and who might you be?

Gast: I am Gast Carcolh.

Fortuneteller Baba: You must be someone of great importance to have such a temple devoted to you.

Gast:I am a warrior.

Fortuneteller Baba:A great warrior no doubt, yet I wonder why I never saw you compete in the otherworld tournament.

Gast:The Kai was respectful of my wishes to not fight for simple amusement.

Fortuneteller Baba:Which Kai?

Gast:...There's more than one?

Baba chose to ignore this statement due to the amount of conversation it would begin and walked away. She stumbled out of the temple and spotted at the entrance a carving of what was clearly a warrior Namek, convinced now that it was a temple for warriors. She looked around and spotted another temple, one with carvings of a dragon like Porunga on it. She headed in it's direction.

Upon entering she spotted several large seats that rose up to the top of the temple where there was a bright light, making it look like the building's height was endless. While Baba would not say it outright, most of the Namekians looked alike to her. There was only one she recognized and that was because he was the only child there.

Baba:Dende?

Dende:Baba!

Without a thought he leaped off his chair and descended down with amazing speed, faster than it would have been had he just fell from gravity alone. Dende was a blur and at Baba's level in seconds,before he hit the ground he slowed down and touched down gently, toe first on the marble floor, then ran up and hugged Baba.

Dende:Baba!

The Fortuneteller seemed uncertain about the hug and a little uncomfortable but then returned it, even forming a small smile. The older woman was thought of almost like an aunt to Dende.

Baba:I've come a long way just to find you.

Dende:How did you get here!?

Baba:It wasn't and that scary Genie had to map out the entire afterlife, then we thought Namek would be in a similar location but then we realized we were looking in the same spot as New Namek,not old Namek. The only Namekian who wasn't here was Lord Slug because he died on earth.

Dende:My soul was trapped in the Dead Zone for a long time and then when it opened again I found myself here...wait,scary Genies?...IS HERE!?

Baba:Him and I have been looking all over for this place. There's no such thing as Space in the afterlife, so he's been using his carpet to travel everywhere looking for you, but this place is big.

Baba:Dende? What happened? Piccolo said you were killed when Garlic Jr ambushed you.

Dende: That's a lie. Porunga betrayed us. He possessed and he killed me.

Baba:Then we have to get back there and warn them,excpet it's been a long time.

Dende held his hand out and a pocket watch appeared in front of him.

Dende:This is the afterlife. You can wish for anything.

He looked at the floating object.

Dende: The journey back is going to be a long one.

Baba:then we should get started.

she prepared to walk away but Dende stopped her.

Dende:Wait! I can check on what Piccolo's doing!

He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them.

Baba:...what is it?

Dende:...Piccolo's here.

 **Later at the Warrior Temple  
** Baba and Dende entered an area they had not seen before, a clear arena. Dende approached a warrior he recognized as Nail.

Dende:Nail. Is Piccolo here?

He gestured towards the arena where one Namekian was fighting a large number of rivals,defeating each with ease and sending them hurling through the air. HE stopped and turned to look at them.

Dende:well if he's here it means he's back to normal.

The boy's face lit up.

Dende:Ha! I knew they could do it!

Piccolo: I'm afraid that's not quite true.

They had forgotten the power of Namekian hearing.

Piccolo:Porunga's been destroyed but his son is still a threat.

Dende:Then we have to get back to Earth.

Piccolo:It's not the earth that's in danger. It's not the Universe either. It's All the Universes!

Baba:I can bring you back from the dead, but first I have to get you back to Kibito and Old Kai.

Piccolo:No.

This illicit surprised reactions from the two.

Piccolo:I died after defeating Demon King Piccolo. I think this was because of our connection. Which means I must reabsorb him. By reviving me you will also revive Demon King Piccolo and in the weakened state Hell is in now that's not a good idea.

The sound of a carpet arriving signaled the arrival of a familiar being. Dende turned and saw hugging Kami.

There was a pause and dense and Baba realized that all of the Namekian warriors as well as all the Namekians of the Dragon clan were surrounding them.

Gast:We do not have physical bodies, but we can offer you our energy.

All the Namekians held their hands out and touched Piccolo's shoulders or each other's as they performed the closed their eyes and golden energy began to move as orbs of light traveled into Piccolo.

Nail:This is for the Universe, because if you fail in the tournament then we will all be destroyed.

Kami:A Means to an end.

Moori:For the safety of our species

Guru:For all that is good

All:WE WILL FIGHT TOGETHERl!

All the Namekians vanished and Piccolo glowed with bright energy. He looked in surprise at his own hands ant at his own power. He spoke slowly.

Piccolo:I've never felt power like this before.

Dende gasped in shock,Piccolo looked at him with a stern expression and then a small smile formed at the tip of his mouth.

Piccolo:Let's go home.

 **Earth  
** Bardock was grabbing his head in pain as if something important had just occurred.

Raditz:Something wrong?

Bardock:It's nothing

The two were standing before a Nappa who was on his knees in an interrogation room aboard a Saiyan ship.

Bardock:Why did the Blue woman abduct you of all Saiyans.

Nappa:No idea.

He was visibly confused.

Raditz: Very well.

He held out his hand and shot a beam directly through Nappa's chest.

The bald saiyan's eyes went empty and he collapse to the ground.

Bardock:Dispose of the body.

Raditz:Yes sir.

He picked it up and carried the body hunched over his shoulder. As Raditz left he turned around.

Raditz:Dad?

Bardock:Yes son.

Raditz:You still owe me that one on one mission.

Bardock:Sure. Once we're done okay.

Raditz:A small smile formed on each of their faces.

 _It was the last time they ever saw each other  
_  
Raditz walked down the hall into a room with a conveyor belt that led to a furnace, normally used for metal. Raditz placed Nappa on the conveyor belt and it began to move. Nappa's lifeless eyes suddenly snapped back to life.

Nappa:Change now...

He held his hands up and a beam of light exited his mouth and entered Raditz. Raditz sat up and now felt intense heat. He realized too late what had happened and he let out a scream.

"FATHHHERRRRRRR!

His body was incinerated. Raditz walked out with a sadistic smile. In his mind there was a thought.

 ** _a Memory_**  
He awoke and found himself in a strange place.

"Captain Ginyu"

The Saiyan turned in the direction of the feminine voice with a confused expression.

"How do you know my name?"

Towa:Oh I know a lot about you, but there is one ability you possess that intrigues us.

Another voice came.

Zamasu:That intrigues ME.

The Kai made his presence known.

Zamasu:I'd like to know how you are able to switch bodies.


	47. Get Ready for a Tournament

Papers with drawings of all the known Shadow Dragons decorated a wall at Capsule Corps. They depicted Majin Buu in his "Kid Buu"incarnation, Hirudegarn, Janemba,Goku Black,Beerus,Vados and Omega Shenron. The heroes of earth had regrouped and all now looked at the display before them.

Pan:Ok So Majin Buu has been killed twice, once by Grandpa and now once again by...

The name seemed to be caught in her throat.

She took a red marker and drew an X across the picture of Majin Buu, then moved it towards Hirduegarn.

Trunks:That one's dead too.

Universe 7 Trunks: But there's two. One was killed on earth, then when Tapion went back he absorbed another one into him.

Supreme Kai of Time:And that one was the one killed by Hit and then resurrected and then killed again when Tapion died.

Trunks:But couldn't Shenron revive the Hirudegarn that only died once.

Supreme Kai of Time: I don't think so. He has to call the Shadow Dragon by name so he can only resurrect A Hirduegarn once.

Pan drew a red x across the image of Hirudegarn.

Trunks:Mira tried to turn Broly into the next Shadow Dragon but we managed to kill him twice. Once with the Z sword...

Vegetto:And once by me.

The Fusion took great pride in this.

Pan drew a quick sketch of Broly and crossed it out like the rest. She moved on to Janemba.

Vegitto:Also dead twice. Once by Gogeta and once by I, Vegetto. I wonder if there is a way for me to fight Gogeta. Fusion versus Fusion.

Pan crossed out Janemba. She moved onto Goku Black.

Trunks:Still alive sadly.

Supreme Kai of Time: Before him there was Demon God Demigra but he's been destroyed. Goku Black took his role. Hit said he killed Black so that means he can only be resurrected once more.

They moved onto the Shenrons,Eis,Nuova and Omega.

Vegetto:None of them even bothered to show up...Has anyone seen Whis?!

Everyone fell silent. Trunks stood up to speak.

Trunks: If Supreme Kai is dead then that means so are Beerus and Whis. It's what happened to them in my universe.

There was a silence.

"Well then I'm glad that's not the case."

All eyes turned to face the newcomer.

It was Whis.

This surprised everyone.

Vegetto:Speak of the devil and he will appear.

Whis: Well Dabura is the devil, but I AM a Demon working as an angel.

He closed his eyes as he spoke and even had a small smile.

Whis:It's great to see you too by the way

Trunks:I...I don't understand...How are you here?

The Grand Priest suddenly walked out from behind Whis where he had not been seen before.

Grand Priest:That would be thanks to me.

He held out his hand, which contained these curved scissors with strange markings all over them.

Grand Priest:The Shears of Destiny can sever any mystical connection.

Vegetto: Where did those come from. You're telling me you had those the whole time?

Grand Priest:Why yes. They are an ancient weapon used during the War with the Shenrons. They can undo fusions and release Shenrons from those they possess.

Vegetto:undo Fusion...Can you undo this Fusion?

He pounded his chest.

Whis:How long have you been fused?

Vegetto:A few hours why?

Whis:That can't be right? The Fusion should have worn off by now unless...You said Supreme Kai was dead.

Trunks:yeah...

Whis:And Old Kai?

Trunks:Him too. We think.

Whis:hmm...It seems you somehow remain fused because there are no living Kais.

Trunks:But then how are you here if Supreme Kai is dead?

Grand Priest: I received permission to use the Shears of Destiny from the Omniking. They allowed me to separate the link between Supreme Kai and Whis.

Trunks:Why?

The Priest's smile vanished into a blank expression.

Grand Priest:I've lost three Children today. I did not want to lose another.

Trunks:How many children do you have?

Grand Priest: Only Whis is left now.

Another silence.

Trunks:I'm sorry.

The Grand Priest said nothing but closed his eyes.

Grand Priest:You should begin preparations.

Trunks:Preparations for what?

Grand Priest: The Omniking has decreed that only one version of Universe 7 can compete in the tournament. You must find ten warriors to battle those of this universe.

Trunks was surprised by this.

Vegetto:I guess we should have told you.

Trunks: It wouldn't have mattered.

Mai stood up

Mai: Trunks...You're giving up?

Trunks: Mai. We don't stand a chance against someone like Vegetto.

Vegetto:True.

Whis: Not yet.

Trunks:Not yet?

Whis: I had started training Goku and Vegeta. I intend to complete their training however due to...

He looked at Vegetto.

Whis: Unforeseen consequences...I now have an opening.

Trunks: So what you're saying is.

Whis: I intend to train you.

Trunks:but...why?...

Whis: My duties are to Universe 7. I never said to which one. This will certainly make for a more interesting fight.

Trunks: will that make me as strong as Vegetto?

Whis: That depends on you.

Trunks:But even then its still just one against a universe.

Mai:Two.

The Saiyan turned to look at Mai,who walked up next to him.

Bulma: I think I can get Android 16 back online.

Trunks:Really you'd do that?

Bulma:Of course

Trunks:But it would be going against you. If you lose then your universe will be destroyed.

Bulma:Alternate Universe or not you are my son and I will always do what I can to support you...and also because I'm sure we can find a way to save both worlds.

Mai:That's three.

Grand Priests:By order of the Omniking, Zamasu and Goku Black have promised to participate on your side.

Trunks:He has!?

Grand Priest:It would be unwise to deny a request by the Omniking.

A moment of anger rushed through everyone. Mai spoke through gritted teeth.

Mai:That's...Five.

Trunks: And we still need Five more.

Grand Priest: The tournament shall take place in three years. You have until then to prepare your team.

Trunks: I don't even know if that will help. Most of our Universe's strongest warriors are dead.

Goku:Hey. Maybe Baba could help you out and bring back all the dead fighters of your universe, at least for a day to compete in the tournament.

Trunks:The fighters of this Universe are already so much stronger. I don't even know how much that'll help.

Gohan:Not to mention we don't even know where Baba is. She went into hiding sometime around when Dende died. It's been almost two years since they left.

Videl:Yeah if only we had someone who could see the future, then we'd know when they got back.

Everyone thought.

Vegetto: I think I know a guy.

 **The Foster Planet of the Saiyans  
** Bardock stared out the window at the planet and the structures upon it. The Saiyans had lost many homeworlds in their time. This was no different. The door opened and Raditz stepped in.

Bardock: Has it been done?

Raditz: It has.

Bardock: Good. King Vegeta will be arriving soon. He'll take over from here.

Raditz:That old fool shouldn't be allowed to run anything.

Bardock turned to face him.

Raditz: And now it's time for that mission I promised.

Raditz:Mission?

Bardock:Of course. And I have just the thing. Something a little bit more personal.

Raditz failed to notice but behind him, out crawled the burned and charred body of Nappa, though all that was left of him was a torso , a head and only one arm, which was being used to drag the Saiyan across the ground.

Raditz:oh yeah? like what?

Bardock: Getting my son back.

Realizing the game was up,Raditz's eyes widened and he gasped and then moved his hands to position.

Raditz:Change Now!

Bardock turned and grabbed a mirror on the wall. A beam emerged from Raditz's mouth. It hit the mirror and Bardock pointed it towards the ground where it hit Nappa's charred body. The blast ceased and Raditz stood confused. He turned around and saw the figure of Nappa. Scowling, he approached and brought his foot down on Nappa's remaining arm. In his burned state it broke off like dry wood with a sickening crunching sound like the snapping of dry Saiyan roared in pain. There was no blood.

Raditz:There. Now you won't be able to switch bodies.

He turned back to his father.

Raditz:You knew?

Bardock:Yes. I foresaw this happening.

Raditz: And you did nothing?

Bardock: I wanted events to play out as I saw them. If I tried to change anything then I risk changing things for the worse.

Raditz was mad at Bardock but he understood his reasoning. Sensing this,Bardock placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

Bardock: I promised you a one on one mission.

Raditz snapped his hand away and turned away.

Raditz: I'm not in the mood. I'm putting Nappa in a healing tank.

Bardock:Will you be alright?

Raditz:You know I will be. You can see the future.

He glared at him and then carried Nappa's torso away to put into a healing tank. Bardock was not worried. He would get over it. Bardock liked to believe he knew his son.

There was a strange sound nearby and he knew the fusion had arrived, deciding to go down to address them. Vegetto appeared in an area in the middle of the makeshift town alongside Bra and Pan. He made the Saiyans jump back in surprise by his sudden appearance, but all were immediately filled with the desire to fight him. The biggest Saiyan immediately went up to him.

"Hey what's the big idea. That was some cheap trick you used to sneak up on me, but it won't work twice."

Vegetto:oh it wasn't a trick. It was my instant transmission technique.

"You've gotta a lot of nerve comin in here looking like Prince Vegeta."

Neither one of Vegetto's Saiyan halves recognized this newcomer, but both sides smiled.

"I am neither Goku nor Vegeta! I am Vegetto!"

"Vegetto eh? Never heard of ya"

Vegetto: That will be your downfall.

"Why I oughtta.."

STOP!

Their attentions turned towards the voice. The owner was revealed to be Bardock.

Bardock:I foresaw you would be coming. I know what you're capable of. There's no need to dispose of the canon fodder.

Bardock looked at the Saiyan that had challenged the fusion.

Bardock:You were among the Saiyans who insulted me when I came to warn everyone that Frieza was coming to kill us all. You should no better than to trust your own judgement by now.

"Ye..Yes sir!"

The Saiyan was nervous and he backed away. Vegetto remained motionless.

Vegetto:Bardock.

Bardock:Vegetto. I've been expecting you.

Vegetto:You knew we would fuse? And you did nothing?

Bardock: I already got a mouth from one son today. I don't need it from the other one. I can't control this vision thing.

Vegetto: You should be honored to have foreseen the birth of the greatest warrior to ever live.

Bardock: I did didn't I?, but enough about Kakarot, let's talk about you.

Vegetto's expression changed to one of confusion. Bra and Pan looked at each other with smiles and made annoying loud noises as if in response to Bardock's jab.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

The reactions died down and Vegetto's uneven expression adjusted itself to a more normal position.

Vegetto: I am Equal parts Jealous and proud.

Bardock:There's something we need to show you.

 **Inside the Saiyan Flagship  
** Nappa was within the tank. He had his eyes closed and was completely harmless.

Vegetto:You're certain he can't do anything?

Raditz: I don't think so.

Bra leaned forward to inspect the lifeless Saiyan and then his eyes snapped open.

Nappa:Change Now!

There was a flash. Vegetto saw it and immediately grabbed Bra,restraining her.

Vegetto:Do the switch again!?

Bra:or else what!?

Vegetto:Or else you disappear. I'm not talking death, but much worse.

Bra's expression changed to that of a scared girl.

Bra:Worse than dying?

Vegetto:I can destroy your soul. With that there's no paradise. No resurrection. No Dragonballs. No reincarnation.

Bra:You won't kill me. My life is too important to you.

Vegetto:Wrong. Bra's life is too important to me. You're just a one time Villain both sides of me forgot even existed.

Bra: Came back to bite you in the ass didn't I?

Vegetto:Not for long.

He tightened his grip on her head, squeezing. She screamed and images flashed in Vegetto's head.

Vegetto: I am neither Goku nor Vegeta...So why the Hell do I care about the body you possess?

Bra:Then why haven't you killed me yet!?

Pan watched this scene in horror but didn't want to say anything.

Bardock:Vegetto...

The Fusion did not dare turn its attention away.

Bardock: I've seen the future. In three years the woman you called Baba will return with a young Namekian, a strange genie, and a massive Namekian. When she gets back she will revive several people and you will be unfused.

Vegetto:Is Bra among them?

Bardock:...I'm not sure. She either is or she isn't. The choice is yours.

The fusion turned to Bra.

Vegetto:So you see. You have no options.

She closed her eyes.

Bra:then,CHAN...

She fired a blast from her mouth. In an instant they were now somewhere else like an asteroid or a moon. the blast destroyed part of the rocky surface.

Bra:What?

Vegetto: You can't fool me. I hope you understand you're overwhelmed. Against Vegetto, you can only obey.

Bra turned to face him with a creepy smile that in another situation would have appeared a symbol of genuine enjoyment.

Bra:Pfah...The body in that tank will die soon. Get used to it...I'm your new daughter!

She began to laugh.

Bra:Ha Ha Ha! Go on, kill me!

Vegetto became enraged and slammed Bra into the ground with intense force. She began to pick herself up, rising to her feet.

Bra:Time to test this new body.

She became a Super Saiyan and charged. Vegetto casually raised a hand and blocked the punch. In several blurs Bra appeared in several places around him. The fusion continued to block every attack with a single hand in the most casual manner possible, not even turning to face his attacker at times. Any attacks to his back where not even blocked. He simply stood there, unmoving. The swift movements were finally broken by Vegetto slapping Bra and sending her flying. She picked herself up.

Vegetto:Bra isn't anywhere near my level. No one is. What's more, you need harmony between the body and the spirit. You don't have Bra's true power.

Bra:Maybe if I landed in a body of pure good like Goku's.

Vegetto:...

Bra:But Zamasu and Black taught me many things. We would practice switching bodies with each other, and from that I learned how to handle this!

She powered up into a Super Saiyan 2. Electricity cackled around her.

Bra:I've mastered this form pretty well. Here, let me show you.

While surprised Vegetto then scoffed as if this power made no scoffed.

Vegetto:pfff.

With a sadistic grin,Bra charged. The punch was blocked just like the others, but this time she jumped back and fired ki blasts like crazy.

Bra:It looks like at this level. Our power isn't so far apart.

Vegetto had his arms crossed as the ki blasts approached him.

Vegetto:You're drunk on power that isn't yours!

He flexed and all the ki blasts dispersed in a burst of energy.

Vegetto:You want to see real power!?

He vanished and appeared behind Bra. She turned but not fast enough. Vegetto with the long hair of a Super Saiyan 3 punched Bra and she was sent flying. He found her in a pool of water, eyes open yet almost dead. The fusion grabbed her by the throat.

Vegetto:Get the message now?

Bra's eyes widened and she shouted.

Bra:CHANGE!

There was a bright was engulfed in white and when it dissipated. Ginyu found himself back in the body of Nappa. Vegetto was still holding Bra by the throat.

Vegetto:Thank you.

Bra was released. She spat out blood.

Bra:Took you long enough.

Vegetto: Great to see you too.

She felt her cheek, which was smeared with blood.

Bra:Did you have to be so rough?

Vegetto:Sorry.

Bardock looked at the tank.

Bardock:I thought he couldn't do that with no arms.

Raditz raised his arms up.

Raditz:Double Sunday!

The hands were brought close together and the blast hit Nappa's remaining torso and head. He panicked and tried to speak.

Nappa:ch...cha...

He was vaporized by the blast along with the tank. When the smoke cleared an entire wall of the ship was gone.

Bardock:Damn. I wanted him alive.

Raditz: I know. Life is a Bitch.

He turned and walked away. Bardock scowled at him.

Bardock: We needed to know what he told that Towa woman.

Vegetto: I read his mind. I can tell you what I know.

Bardock nodded in respect to the stronger fighter.

Vegetto: Ginyu was abducted while in Nappa's body by Towa and Zamasu. Zamasu wanted to learn how to steal bodies like Ginyu was able to do.

Raditz:Kakarot? Why him?

Vegetto:Zamasu's time ring allowed him to foresee some kind of original timeline.

Bardock:Original timeline?

Everyone present focused on Vegetto, who went serious.

Vegetto:It appears history was altered when Beerus and Whis disappeared. They were supposed to train Goku and Vegeta into achieving new forms.

The image of The two Saiyans with blue hair appeared in his mind. Bardock remembered the image of the two of them sparring in blue haired forms.

Vegetto:But then Beerus and Whis disappeared to the time nest and were captured by Omega Shenron. Somehow because of his time ring, Zamasu remembered the original timeline once everything was changed. He saw a timeline where he stole Goku's body and nearly succeeded in destroying all mortals in the Multiverse and even the gods and Kais. He lost, but he came close. So he's decided that since he knows what's going to happen. He might actually win this time.

Everyone gasped.

Vegetto: He was going to kill Trunks if the Supreme Kai of Time hadn't intervened. That didn't happen before so who he didn't expect it. He foresaw the Omniking getting involved and destroying him so he worked with Towa and Vados to remove both those obstacles.

Cut to back at Capsule Corps.

Whis: I was wondering where that other Omniking came from.

Trunks:So he was able to find the other Omniking because...

Vegetto:Because he knew that future Omniking would destroy him.

Whis: It was probably Vados's idea to get the other Omniking on their side.

Bardock:So what's their next plan?

Vegetto:I don't know. That's all they told Ginyu, But Zamasu did share his plans. He plans to use the Super Dragonballs.

Another moment of shock mixed with confusion.

Whis:He used the Super Dragonballs? Why didn't he just...

Vegetto:Use the Dragonballs to wish for all Mortals to die? It seems he realized his mistake, because that's what he intends to do if he wins the tournament of power.

Shocked silence.

Vegetto:At first he was going to wish for Kakarot's body, but he's changed his plan.

Bardock:That explains why he needed Ginyu to get Goku's body.

Whis: It also explains why he refused to wait until the tournament started. He knows that if we become strong enough we stand a better chance of killing him.

Grand Priest: He won't try that again.

Vegetto:Why because you expect him to respect Xeno's wishes?

Grand Priest: No because he's stranded in the other universe at the moment.

Trunks:What!? But...Can't he leave?

Grand Priest: No because Goku destroyed his ring and the past Zamasu can't give his for risk of creating a paradox, so he's been stranded on that earth.

Supreme Kai of Time: He's playing while following the rules of time travel instead of just using the ring to create new timelines.

Grand Priest: Omniking is now aware of him. He is not to be fought until the day of the tournament.

Vegetto:And when will that be?

Grand Priest:...In...

Bardock:Three years.

Everyone looked at him.

Gohan:And Baba and the others will return around the same time. We'll be cutting it close.

Grand Priest: The first match will be the two Universes 7 fighting to determine which shall compete in the actual tournament.

Bardock turned to Gohan.

Bardock: This big Namek. You called him . He's returning and it would be foolish to start the tournament without him.

Gohan:Why?

Bardock: Because when he does return he will be one of the strongest beings I've ever seen.

Gohan:Even compared to Vegetto?

Bardock looked at the Fusion.

Bardock: Yes.

Gohan:What?

Bardock:He has fused with almost every Namekian in the race's entire history. He does not possess god ki so he would not reach that level on his own but against any mortal it's a different story.

Gohan:Your visions seem to have gotten stronger.

Bardock:They're more precise now. Ever since...

The Saiyan's attention turned to the egg being held by Pan. He went over to her. Gohan became uneasy. His grandfather was still not fully trusted, even with his own great granddaughter. Bardock kneeled.

Bardock:Pan...was it?

Pan:Great Grandpa?

Bardock: I think the egg your holding is making my visions more clear. Can I see it.

Pan seemed reluctant. She looks over to the Supreme Kai of time, who was seated some distance behind Bardock. She gave a nod and Pan looked at Bardock.

Pan: Go ahead.

Bardock touched the egg. There was a flash in his head of so many images. It made him stumble back and grab his head in pain.

Bardock:AAAHH!

Raditz:Father?

Bardock still held his head but he regained his composure.

Bardock: I saw...a universe, but it was being made.

Supreme Kai of Time: That's not possible. The Egg hasn't hatched yet.

Bardock: But I saw it.

Supreme Kai of Time: It's possible that what you saw was the future of the entire universe. Once it's born.

Bardock: Was the egg here the whole time?

Supreme Kai of Time:Yes.

Bardock:Then maybe it wasn't what was making the visions so clear.

He looked at Pan.

You were there.

Supreme Kai of Time: She's my successor.

Bardock:She's also my great granddaughter. Do you think they could have inherited my visions?

Gohan:Visions? When I was 11 I saw a vision of Cell killing mom and Piccolo and I hadn't even met him yet.

Vegetto: My Kakarot side had a similar visions. First when he drank the Ultra Divine Water as a child of Vegeta and Nappa before they came to Earth.

Bardock looked at Pan.

Bardock:How old are you?

Pan:11.

Gohan:And you haven't had any visions yet?

Pan: No, but I'm glad I reached Super Saiyan 2 at the same age as you did.

Gohan: So it might be hereditary after all. Maybe Pan being quarter Saiyan somehow cancelled out the Visions.

The young girl seemed saddened by this.

Vegetto:Kakarot was 17 when he had visions after drinking the Ultra Divine water.

Gohan:Then maybe that activated the latent memories somehow, otherwise both instances happened when we were dreaming.

Bardock: I could have sworn i thought baby Kakarot could have sensed something was wrong true...Maybe I was right after all.

 **Palace of the Omniking  
**  
The two immortal Kings sat on identical thrones. A spherical object with several chess pieces on it floated between them. The pieces defied gravity and some stood where they should have fallen. At the top of each piece was a floating orb. A tiny hand moved one of the pieces and then slammed it down.

"Checkmate Universe 7"

"But I still have five more to go!

The other Omniking, going by Zeno , looked down.

"I have five left too"

He looked up.

"Isn't this too many."

"It is"

"Why don't we lose a few?"

"Let's Do that"

The Omniking turned to face the Grand Priest next to him.

"Hey, Grand Priest. How are the mortals in the 12 Universes doing lately?"

Grand Priest: Universe 11 is in the lead as usual. Universe 12 is next with rapid growth. There hasn't been much change with the other universes...I would say the overall level of the universes may go down slightly.

Zeno: So they're not developing up at all. It's pointless to keep all 12 of them.

Omniking:It is.

Zeno:I'm losing interest in observing them all.

Omniking: So am I.

Grand Priest: Would you like to get rid of a few?

This alarmed the guards of the two Kings.

Omniking:You're right. I guess Four is good enough.

Grand Priest bowed and then walked away. When he was a good distance away he held up the orb at the end of the staff and spoke into it.

Grand Priest: All guide Angels. This is the Grand Priest do you read me?

The words reached across space.

 **Universe 4.**  
A hand reached into a bowl. It belonged to alarge Mouse God of Destruction who promptly put it in his mouth. He sat with his legs crossed, a video game controller in his right hand. A projection showed two figures wrestling both large muscular mice. In the small dwelling, behind him was his angel. Who looked Similar to This but with a long piece of hair combed upward and then falling down. The orb flashed and the angel looked at it.

"huh?" The Mouse turned to the angel.

Angel:It's the Grand Priest.

 **Universe 2.  
** Another Angel one with long hair combed back stood behind the Goddess of destruction for Universe 2. She had a large headpiece .Despite her immense power two male servants with white robes and red sashes placed golden bracelets on her arms as she held them up. the palace was made of ancient stone bricks. there was a pool nearby.

"Who is the most beautiful being in Universe 2."

"It is you, my lady Heles."

The servant answered immediately and flawlessly.

Heles:No! I am the most beautiful being in all of the Universes!

The orb at the top of the staff flashed and the Angel looked at it.

Servant:E-Excuse Me, My Lady.

Heles: I Am the Most beautiful being in all of the Universes!

 **Universe 10  
**  
...

 **Universe 9**  
A wasteland stood before two beings. There were square shaped houses stacked onto of one another. Smoke passed through them and most were horribly damaged. The first being was a dwarfish figure with a bald head and long read beard and hair flowing back. Beside him was a green Kai with Silver hair.

"Possibility of species survival...Zero Percent. Effects on the other planets if the planet is destroyed...none."

the Angel, one with hair combed to the sides said nothing. the god of Destruction was the first to speak.

"It appears you were wrong on taking a chance on this world. This planet should be destroyed now."

the Kai: Is there really no other chance for them to survive?

"That is not possible, Lord of Lords. As God of destruction I must carry out my duty. I'll calculate the odds against just in case.

the Angel's orb beeped.

Angel:Lord Sidra. We just received a call from the Grand Priest.

Sidra: I'm working on a calculation right now. I'll deal with it later. If I make another mistake, the grand priest will get angry...

realization hit.

Sidra:What? From the Grand Priest?!

Alarm filled them both.

 **Universe 11**

The clown god of destruction sat on a fur couch surrounded by a harem of women dressed as Harlequinns. One held up a cherry above him. He leaned his head back and opened his mouth.

"Here you are, my dear Belmod."

the cherry was dropped into his mouth. the clown licked his lips and smiled with his eyes clothes contently. He then sprung up to life.

Belmod:Alright. Ladies. It's time for me to choose today's winner.

The faces of Harlequinns lit up in excitement.

"It's my turn!"

said a girl with a masquerade mask and an elf like hat.

"No Fair!"

Answered a harlequin with a black diamond painted over he left eye.

Belmod: Okay Okay.

Belmod waved a hand, dismissing the argument. He then seemed to be thinking.

Belmod:I choose...you!

He pointed to the one with the black diamond over her eye. The Harlequinn chosen squealed in glee. the Clown held his hand out with a polite smile and she took it. The two of them made their way to a dark lavish bedroom. The harlequin looked back at her peers, smiled and extended her middle finger at them, to the fury of the others.

the two were alone now. The Clown god pulled down a curtain over the room's entrance. He then stood in front of the young girl, who placed her arms around his head. the tip of his lip was raised in a small grin. He placed his hands on her hips and the two leaned over the bed. the Harlequinn on her back.

Belmod: Let's get started.

The clown's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he opened his mouth extremely wide. She had never seen him show teeth like that before. They were large, sharp and terrifying. Belmod's head stretched outward and the flesh of his mouth curled backwards like the petals of a flower made of flesh and covered with hundreds of razor sharp teeth. the mouth covered his head. form what was presumed to be his throat shined a bright light. the Harlequinn panicked and tried to escape his grip but then she found herself staring directly at the light and unable to move, yet also awestruck by what she saw. Belmod's eyes had vanished, most of his head had been overtaken by the mouth, now a giant maw akin to that of a great white shark. The Harlequinn looked within and saw the light. On the sides were shaking and rippling walls of flesh with teeth all across them.

Sometime later, Belmod walked out to an empty room. the other Harelquinns having turned in for the night. He licked his lips.

"How was she?"

His angel was standing there. The clown smiled.

Belmod:I'll miss her. she had good taste.

Angel:Poor thing...She was just an innocent girl.

Belmod: Before you found me I had to lure children to me and feed on their fears. It's so much easier now. Everyone fears the God of Destruction. This clown form worked so well when things were tougher. It attracted children and yet they can also be afraid. No wonder why so many of my race chose this form.

Angel: Be grateful. I could have killed you when I found you. Zeno knows all the parents of the kids you ate wanted me to.

Belmod: But you didn't. Why? You had no reason to spare me. You were the first person I met that didn't fear me. The fear gives me power was not there. Why did you let me live? even knowing what Zeno would do to both of us if he found out I'm not from any of the 12 universes?

Angel:Because this universe needed a god of Destruction. A creature that sleeps for 27 years, consumes and then goes back to sleep? That's basically a God of Destruction in a nutshell, except its closer to 35 years. Besides there's another reason.

She leaned in and placed her hands around his head and kissed him. It was long and passionate and lasted awhile before they separated.

"You have a fire inside you."

They were about to kiss again when the orb at the end of her staff glowed. She held it up. Belmod frowned and the Angel sighed.

Angel:It's for both of us. Looks like we'll have to cancel our date.

Belmod: We'll be together, Marcarita. That's a date.

He brought her in closer and they vanished in a flash.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Happy Halloween!  
**  
Belmod is not Pennywise. He is simply a member of the same species as him that found his way into the Dragonball Multiverse from his original world. I don't intend to actually show how Belmod and Marcarita met and fell in love at this point but who knows maybe some day.

The next chapter may take awhile because I want to adapt the battle between the gods of Destruction seen in the Dragonball Super chapter and I want to wait until its over, there will already be changes.


	48. The Dark Multiverse

Grand Priest: Is everyone ready?! I assume you are all listening. There is something I need to tell you. I want all of your gods of destruction as well as your lords of lords to report to the palace. Are you ready everyone?

"Yes."  
"Yes."  
"I'm ready"  
"yes"  
"Please Proceed"  
"Grand Priest. This is Belmod. Please forgive our slight delay."

Grand Priest: Forgiven. Please hurry.  
The voices emitted from the orb. The grand priest lowered his staff and raised his arms.

Grand Priest: Now. I shall call them in.

He moved his arms straight outward and them brought them in. In an instant several being appeared in two rows in front of him. In one row was the Mouse God of Destruction, his angel and the supreme Kai. Next, was a massive mechanical being with an angel that had his hair spiked into three separate directions. The Kai wore glasses. Then,there was the God of destruction of Universe 2, Heles, her long haired angel was beside her as was a bearded Kai with a puff of hair pointing up. That was the end of the first row.

In the second row was Belmod. Marcarita was beside him as was his Kai, and a large shirtless being with brown skin, a potbelly and a large white puffed up mustache. Next there was the angel, God of Destruction and Supreme Kai for Universe 9.

Grand Priest: Residents of the Universes. There is an emergency.

Sidra(thoughts):An emergency? How long has it been since the last one?

Heles looked over to the two Omnikings.

Heles(thoughts):Wait...There are two lords of everything? What's going on?

Omniking: It's been a long time, everyone.

Zeno:And for me it's nice to meet you all!

The Grand Priest looked over the residence of Universe 11.

Grand Priest:Lord Belmod.

Belmod:My lord.

Grand Priest:May I ask about the gentleman behind you?

Belmod gestured to the large figure.

This man, my Lord, is Toppo. He is my replacement as God of Destruction. I decided to come along because such an occasion is of great importance.

Toppo: I am at your service.

Grand Priest: Understood. Please work hard and you'll do great.

Toppo's eyes widened.

Toppo: M-my sincere thanks to you for such kind words.

Belmod and Margarita looked at him and smiled subtly.

Grand Priest:Well then, The Lord of Everything has an announcement.

All of the gods and Kai gulped.

Grand Priest:...We have decided to hold the tournament of power- a tournament in which the chosen fighters from each universe will compete in.

There was talking among the gods, including the two Priest looked at the two.

Grand Priest: Is something wrong?

Omniking pointed to his duplicate.

Omniking: He says he doesn't understand what's going on.

Grand Priest:What? Ah you mean the tournament of power.

Zeno-sama:Yes.

Grand Priest: I see. Indeed, Zeno-Sama, who came from the future, has never seen battle before correct?

He began to think, bringing his hand to his chin.

Grand Priest: All right! Well then...

He spoke the next phrase a san announcement.

Grand Priest: Let us initiate a quick Zen Exhibition match, shall we?

Both Zenos: oh!

Grand Priest:Allow me to set up a tournament stage.

He snapped his fingers and a large arena appeared along with several floating platforms with the Gods, Angels and Kais on each one.

Grand Priest: Now then my dear Gods of Destruction. Please enter the stage.

All the gods responded with shock.

Grand Priest: You are each from different universes. It is only natural that you would be representatives in this battle.

Sidra: This is getting out of hand...

Both Zenos looked confused. One of them spoke.

Zeno:Hurry up.

Sidra: right away!

All of the gods leaped into the arena.

Grand Priest: You have probably been wondering where the Gods of Destruction for universes 1,5,6,7,8, and 12 are.

Heles thought to herself.

Heles:Yeah I've been wondering that.

Sidra:It's unlike the gods to deny a summon.

Grand Priest: Universes 1,5,8, and 12 have been destroyed.

A moment of silence as a result from the shock.

Grand Priest:We concluded that as a result of their high mortal levels they would not be allowed to participate. The number of fighters that worked too closely with the gods was too high. They would have an unfair advantage by numbers alone. Since they would not be competing it was decided they might as well be destroyed.

All the gods were still in shock.

Grand Priest: The Gods of Destruction of Universe 6 and 10 have been murdered.

Heles:Champa is...Dead...

Belmod:Rumsshi...

Grand Priest:And finally the God of Destruction for Universe 7, Beerus.

He snapped his fingers and a block of ice containing Beerus appeared, his head was down and he was frozen.

Grand Priest: is right here.

The Ice melted away immediately. Beerus was unfrozen but kept his head down. His body began to swing back an forth and then snapped up. he had glowing red eyes, growled with white fangs and was foaming at the mouth. The Grand Priest floated behind Beerus, seemingly unaware he was there.

Grand Priest:Beerus has become feral. Which of you shall be the one to defeat him?

Beerus then lunged forward to bite the group. From the standpoint of the camera. He lunges at the camera with sharp teeth and then it cuts to black, enter commercial brake.

The Gods of Destruction stood in the Arena. There was Heles of Universe 2, Mosco of Universe 3, Quitela of Universe 4, Sidra of Universe 9, Toppo of Universe 11, and now a deranged feral Beerus of Universe 11.

The Gods each surrounded the feral Beerus, who growled, and hunched over, his head snapping to look at each of them.

Grand Priest:Whoever can bring me the head of Beerus shall receive a great reward.

Heles licked her lips, Quitela cracked his knuckles.

Heles:Sounds good to me.

They all charged at Beerus who remained in place. Despite his feral state, he dodged each of the attacks from the other gods.

Quitela:How's he this competent a fighter!? I thought he was feral!?

Grand Priest: He is. You see in his insanity, The God of Destruction has mastered the one ability he could not master while he was sane. He has mastered "Ultra Instinct". He fights without thinking because like a beast fighting is in his blood.

As he spoke the gods continued to attack Beerus but he just dodged each attack and ...

Mosco clasped his hands around beers and attempted to crush him. Quitela charged forward. Beerus was pushing against Mosco with both his arms and legs, trying to pry himself out of Mosco's grip. He vanished a moment before Quitela's punch connected and it instead his Mosco's chest with a flying kick. Mosco went down and stopped moving, Quitela began to looking around for Beerus. He could not see him anywhere. Mosco's body began to shift, calling the attention of all the gods. the metal body was lifted. Beerus was hold the massive metal body with one hand. This shocked Quitela and he was caught toff guard by Beerus hurling Mosco at him, who was being carried along by a ball of energy. Quitela squeaked but Sidra leaped in the way and with one hand blocked Mosco's form, making it stop. He failed to notice the energy bar until he looked down and saw it. it then exploded into a cloud of smoke. For a moment there seemed to be nothing. the smoke cleared and Sidra still stood and so did Quitela. Sidra was breathing heavily.

Quitela: Sidra...You saved me.

His eye twitched as though he hated that fact.

Sidra turned to face Quitela with a smile.

Sidra: No one can match my speed when it comes to barriers...

A strangely curved shoe struck Sidra's head and sent him flying and crashing into one of the flying platforms which broke apart and fell. the attacked was Belmod, who still had his foot raised.

Belmod:My Bad. I saw an opening and took it. It's not like Beerus is the only enemy here right? With fewer rivals it is easier for the winner to take his prize.

Quitela laughed.

Quitela:Ha Ha Ha! This is great!

He was in the middle of fighting the savage Beerus one on one over the body of the fallen Mosco.

Quitela:wait as second! I thought you said Toppo was the new god of Destruction.

Belmod: I've decided to come out of retirement. Toppo would prefer to fight in the tournament.

Quitela looked over and saw Heles leaping around the arena while firing arrows. There were several arrows sticking out of Toppo's body but he didn't seem to care. He was extremely fast for his age and Heles seemed to be kept on her toes, leaping back again and again before Toppo could reach her.

Belmod held his hands out, brought them together and then all the gods of destruction remaining, namely Heles, the unconscious Mosco,Quitela, and the feral Beerus were trapped in bubbles and brought up to the sky.

Belmod:I'm back baby. And We All Float up here...AND YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!

Quitela:Crap! We're al caught in his attack!

The mouse god even saw Sidra being engulfed in the attack. Belmod crossed his arms and generated energy blades between his fingers. He released them like playing cards and they were sent flying. quietly, Beerus,Sidra and Heles all raised their hands up to defend themselves as the playing card shaped blades pierced the bubbles but did not seem to pierce them. Toppo seemed to be spared as he was a safe distance away.

Toppo:Lord Belmod stop this!

Belmod did not stop and continued laughing maniacally. Heles saw that Toppo was safe.

Heles:Toppo is not in a bubble.

She whistled and the arrows in Toppo's body rose out of him and shot out at Belmod in a swarm. He panicked and flew off as soon a she noticed them. While flying around he tried to turn and block and was shocked when an arrow pierced through his arm but it did not seem to bother him. He kept flying and then flew back down towards Heles. Who gasped in shock at the barrage of her own arrows that followed the clowns and upon contact appeared to cause a massive explosion.

from outside the arena there were several explosions and sounds going off along with clouds of smoke that prevented anything from being seen.

Omniking:we can't see a thing.

Zeno:No, we can't.

Quitela and Beerus were furiously at it. As the smoke cleared, Heles looked around for Belmod and then saw a light shining through the smoke that then fired a laser and hit came from a revived Mosco. Belmod delivered a punch Sidra.

Omniking:everyone is quick and loud...

Zenosama:This is Boring.

the smoke cleared. Quitela delivered a stomach punch to Sidra, who fell to the ground, despite this he was visibly wounded and bleeding. He looked around and saw Beerus deliver a punch to Belmod, who fell limply to the ground. The two spotted each other. Beerus was also hurt.

Quitela: I knew you would be one of the last ones standing Beerus! We can finally settle this!

He charged.

Quitela: I'm the one who's gonna win, you stupid hairless cat!

Beerus charged as well.

There was a flash of blue light from the outside of the ring. Whis, Vegetto and trunks appeared.

This:Sorry we're late father.

Vegetto: Lord Beerus is here!

Without a second thought the fusion charged into the ring.

Whis:Vegetto wait!

The fusion yelled as he charged at Beerus. Beerus moved out of the way and the fist made contact with Quitela, sending him flying out of the ring. A Blue light engulfed Vegetto and he defused.

Goku and Vegeta:huh?

Whis: Fusion is forbidden in god tournaments!

Omniking:a Fusion knocked out Quitela?

Vegeta regained his senses first.

Vegeta:Get Beerus!

The two flew off towards moved in front of them

Toppo:Hold it! This is not your battle!

Vegeta flew past in a burst of speed.

Vegeta:Kakarot! Deal with the fat one! I'll deal with Lord Beerus!

Toppo:fat one!

Vegeta confronted Beerus. He floated to the ground and then charged up. Goku began to charge as well.

Vegeta: I may have lost my god ki, but I've still got this!

In a burst of red energy he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. Goku also transformed.

Vegeta: I also have a hard time controlling myself like this.

Beerus tensed up but seemed to be smiling while snarling.

Vegeta charged. Beerus raised a hand and block the punch. Beerus then countered by raising his other hand to send Vegeta flying away with a blow to the stomach. Vegeta untransformed and was knocked out of the ring.

At the same time Goku tired to punch Toppo. Toppo ducked under the blow and kicked upward, sending Boku flying up and knocking the wind out of him. He fell out of the ring and landed passed out next to Vegeta.

Whis floated to the Grand Priest's side.

Whis: I apologize for the behavior of these two Saiyans.

Grand Priest: It's alright. They were only trying to help.

Beerus snarled and foamed at the mouth. Grand Priest appeared in front of him and dleivered a punch to the gut that caused Beerus to fall to the ground unconscious. He addressed the recovering gods of Destructions.

Grand Priest: It has been decided that Gods of Destruction shall not compete in the tournament. Your fighting is far too chaotic for the Zenos to see. It also wouldn't be fair as certain universes are missing gods of Destruction. You will have time to prepare for the tournament. Also because they were impressed by Vegetto's power. Fusion shall be allowed in the tournament.

Quitela gritted his teeth. The Grand Priest prepared to leave as the gods picked themselves up.

Grand Priest:You will be briefed.

He looked over this shoulder as he spoke, and his eyes narrowed, scarring the gods. he then looked at Whis.

Grand Priest: Since two versions of Universe 7 exist, there shall be a match between the two to determine which shall compete. You must each gather a team of up to ten. You have 24 hours in earth time.

Whis: Wait...

The Grand Priest stopped.

Grand Priest:Yes.

Whis:There's a request I'd like to make. In Champa's memory.

 **Later**  
Goku and Vegeta woke up. They saw Whis smiling at them politely. They were in his realm.

Whis: oh good you're awake.

Goku:What did I miss?

Whis:24 hours to gather ten fighters for a tournament to battle Trunks's universe...Fortunately I intervened and proposed a new plan.

Vegeta: oh yeah, and what's that?

Whis: Do you remember the tournament against Universe 6?

Vegeta: yeah why?

Whis: And remember how Champa was disappointed with his victory because Beerus was not there to train his fighters.

Vegeta: What's your point?

Whis: You lost because I was not there to train you, and Vados had the interior motif of seeing to it that Champa won. So this time In Champa's memory. I have promised to train you for three years. I spoke with my father and I shall fulfill my promise to train the two of you and Trunks as well. Trunks and you two will compete in the tournament. Which means in three years we will have to worry about the battle with Universe 6 in which losing will not affect us, the battle against both Universe 7s in which the losing universe will be destroyed. I will train the surviving universe.

Vegeta nodded silently in respect.

Whis: Then will be the tournament of power in which only one universe will remain. Fusion has also now been allowed.

Goku:yeah about that?

Goku scratched the back of his head.

Whis: Fusion is usually illegal in tournaments and so the Grand Priest's arena cancelled out the technique. But you impressed Zeno because you were able to at least knock a god of Destruction out of the ring, even if it was dumb luck. If I train the two of you it would be unfair to Trunks. If you die I will train him. This I promise.

Vegeta: Where is Trunks now?

Whis: In his universe, searching for recruits to represent it.

Vegeta: So that's it then. three years to prepare.

Whis: I shall resume your training.

He kneeled down and opens up a white scroll. He then began to draw several circles with ink.

Whis: There were originally 18 universes. Before Zeno destroyed six.

He crossed out six of the universes.

Whis:Now four more have been destroyed.

He crossed out four more with black ink.

Vegeta: Pretty sure that makes eight.

Whis:Actually it makes 16.

The two Saiyans were struck with confusion. Goku scratched his head.

Goku: I'm not very good at math but I'm pretty sure that's wrong.

Whis flipped the paper around to its back side, which was pitch black. Another silence filled the air.

Vegeta: The back of the paper is black?

Goku: That' a shame. You can't use the other side.

Whis: This is still a map.

There was silence.

Goku: A map to what?  
 **  
Trunks's Universe**  
Goku Black stood on a desert dune. He began to turn around slowly to face a figure behind him.

Goku Black: Have you come to ask for my help? My aid in fighting to save your universe?

Trunks stood there.

Trunks:...No.

Goku Black seemed confused.

Goku Black:..what?

Trunks: I know what you're trying to do. You've seen how events would play out when you lose. I see your game and the only winning move is not to play.

Goku Black regained his composure.

Goku Black: and what game would that be?

Trunks: You knew you lost because of the other Omniking. So you set about befriending the other Omniking first. Of course it also meant you could slip in the idea of a multiversal tournament to him and pitch in the idea that two versions of universe 7 existed so one would have to be destroyed. You had nothing to lose. Either my universe dies or Universe 7 does. Even if the tournament carried out as planned you'd simply retreat to Universe 11 after you helped them win.

Goku Black:..Impressive for a mortal...almsot intelligent...That's exactly what happened. Except for a few details.

Trunks: which are?

(At this point we began to cut back and forth between the two scenes of Whis with Boku and Vegeta, and Goku Black with Trunks)

Whis: Where do you think that other Zeno came from?

Trunks: From this Universe...wait but that means...there can't be only 12 universes...If two Zenos exist.

Goku Black: There isn't...

Whis: The dark multiverse was never meant to make contact with the light but what if it has, and what if an enemy from the Dark Multiverse has been hiding in plain sight.

Goku Black: Did you ever wonder why I call myself Goku Black?

Trunks: You took the body of Goku's split half Kakarot because the two bodies are connected in such a way that you will always be as strong as Goku.

Goku Black: But why do you think I call myself Goku Black?

Trunks: All I can think of is...The Shadow Realm...but how?

Goku Black: It has many named the Demon Realm, Shadow Realm, The Dark Universe but it is in reality a multiverse.

Whis: The worlds in the Dark multiverse vary from our own in many ways, but for the most part they have three distinct difference for the positive matter Universes. They have demons instead of Kais being a rule.

Whis: In exhibit A, there are universes filled only by ravenous creatures that can at times vaguely resemble people, though they may try to lure you by mimicking the appearance and voice of your loved ones at times in either a sadistic twisted way or with an uncanny perfect resemblance, they do so with the intent lure you in and catch you, kill you, rape you, eat you, and wear your skin and if you are very very lucky they will do it in that order.

Goku shuddered at the montage image of a white eyed zombie Vegeta wearing his skin tied around his neck Hercules wearing the fur of the Nemean lion, blowing in the wind and Saiyan armor damaged and cracked in several places, including a big hole in this chest which seemed to be hollow as one could see through it to the other side but the Zombie Vegeta did not seem to care.

Whis: In Exhibit B, There could be a universe where roles are reversed around the concepts of good and evil. Take for example a universe inhabited by an evil Goku waging a war with a peaceful democratic Federation led by a noble Frieza, where evil prevails as often as good prevails in our world.

For some reason Goku thought of the Ginyu force, striking their poses and then hopping into a giant robot that resembled Frieza to fly into battle against a Great Ape.

Whis: and Exhibit C. The Light and Dark Universe are exactly identical until one moment. I call it the nail.

Goku: You mean like Piccolo's Namekian friend?

Whis: No not really. Have you ever heard the old poem.

Goku:no which one?

Whis: There's an old poem about a knight who saves a Kingdom by fighting in great battle. Imagine a scenario where a nail breaks the horse's shoes. The Horse falls and with it does the knight. Without the knight, the battle is lost and so is the Kingdom. All because of a nail. Of course you are familiar with this concept are you?

Goku:...

Trunks: The Heart Virus.

Goku Black:Correct. One little thing that defined your entire world, but have you ever questioned why such an event happened in your world so differently. Why didn't your heroes go to Namek to use their Dragonballs. Why didn't they train in the hyperbolic time chamber and defeat the Androids?

He laughed a bit.

Goku Black:why. It's almost as if...

Trunks's eyed widened and he fell to my knees.

Trunks: oh my god...My Universe...is in the Dark Multiverse!

Goku Black laughed a bit more and smiled creepily.

Goku Black: So now you get it. You and I are not so different. We come from the Dark.

Trunks: Of course. It makes sense. What are the odds that we would defeat the Androids only for another threat to show up.

Goku Black: You are made to suffer.

Trunks: You're from the dark universe.

Goku Black:...No.

Trunks:..what?!

Goku Black: I am of this universe. You are not.

Trunks: but then that means...

Goku Black: Means what?

Trunks expression changed to a confident smile, as if he was ready to fight.

Trunks: Thank you. You've shown me what I have to do.

Goku Black was now confused.

Goku Black: what?

Trunks turned to leave and he became angry!

Goku Black:Hey wait! Where are you going!?

Trunks flew away but he turned back to face his enemy.

Trunks: I'm coming back for you! Three Years that's how long you have left! And at the end of that time!

Hopeful music seemed to swell up as the orange sun bathed the landscape.

Trunks: I will defeat you!

He then flew off. Goku Black scoffed.

Goku Black:We shall see.

A figure stepped on the sand behind Goku Black. The voice spoke in a sinister yet strangely familiar tone.

"Shame. I was hoping to make my debut."

Goku Black: All in due time.

Trunks turned to leave and he became angry!

Goku Black:Hey wait! Where are you going!?

Trunks flew away but he turned back to face his enemy.

Trunks: I'm coming back for you! Three Years that's how long you have left! And at the end of that time!

Hopeful music seemed to swell up as the orange sun bathed the landscape.

Trunks: I will defeat you!

He then flew off. Goku Black scoffed.

Goku Black:We shall see.

A figure stepped on the sand behind Goku Black. The voice spoke in a sinister yet strangely familiar tone.

"Shame. I was hoping to make my debut."

Goku Black: All in due time.

 **Elsewhere**  
Trunks touched down on the sand among the wreckage of a lab. He walked through it and found several copies of the demon woman Towa in tanks. He fired ki blasts and destroyed them. He then saw a strong fetus like creature in a tank. He raised his hand but after a moment lowered it.

(Cut to Black, slow fade to White)

 **Elsewhere**  
Trunks touched down on the sand among the wreckage of a lab. He walked through it and found several copies of the demon woman Towa in tanks. He fired ki blasts and destroyed them. He then saw a strong fetus like creature in a tank. He raised his hand but after a moment lowered it.

(Cut to Black, slow fade to White)

 **Another Time Another Place  
** There was a flash of images. Trunks disposed the Androids and Imperfect Cell in rapid time. There were rapid shots of Bulma repairing a pod and then the pod being shot off into space. Then there was a shot of Trunks emerging for the pod on Namek. His eyes widened and he saw soldiers enslaving the Namekians with whips and forcing them to march with chains. He became enraged and transformed into a Super Saiyan. The soldiers noticed him and surrounded him.

A Large Namekian with a scar going down one of his eyes sat on a throne seemingly bored when there was a loud boom that seemed to startle him. Several of his soldiers were thrown through a wall. Trunks as a Super Saiyan entered through the hole he had made and stood before the massive Namekian. The Namekian got up form his throne and smiled, preparing to fight. The two warriors charged at each other.

We cut to the Namekians presenting their Dragonballs to Trunks. In another moment Porunga is summoned in a bright flash.

Porunga: I am the Eternal Dragon! What is your wish.

The Namekian Moori stepped forward and spoke the wish in his native language.

Moori: Mighty Porunga! Please revive those killed by the evil machine people on Earth.

Dende whispered to Trunks.

Dende: The word android doesn't really translate in Namekian.

Porunga chuckled.

Porunga:Ha! That's easy!

There was a bright flash. On earth Piccolo,Vegeta, and Krillin all appeared. Large crowds of people including children and women carrying babies, found themselves alive. A one armed Gohan looked up into the sky.

Gohan: You did it Trunks.

Later, A Namekian ship was seen by Bulma

Trunks:GOHAN!

He stood hugging Gohan. Gohan returned the hug with his one arm.

Gohan: I missed you too.

Tears ran down Trunks's face.

It then cut to Bulma and Gohan watching a Saiyan pod enter the atmosphere and slowly landed in front of them. It opened to reveal Trunks. Trunks gasped in shock upon seeing Gohan and ran up to hug him.

Trunks: Gohan!?

He was tearing up.

Trunks: I missed you so much!

Gohan: I missed you too.

The two hugged each other in silence for what seemed like hours. The sun went down and it began to get dark.

(Fade to Black)  
 **  
Later  
** "Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament!"

The audience cheered.

"Thats right! After a long hiatus! The World Martial Arts Tournament is back in full force! And we have the young warrior responsible for defeating the androids himself! Give it up for your World Martial arts champion!

The announcer's pitch and the cheering of the audience both became higher.

Announcer: Hercule Satan!

The applauses filled the sky and Hercule Satan entered. From a distance, Trunks was watching with Gohan, who now had a mechanical arm.

Trunks: He took credit for defeating Cell in the other Universe too.

Gohan: He was killed by them immediately. How did he get the credit for taking them down?

"Focus on finding Majin Buu"

Supreme Kai and Kibito made their presence known. Gohan and Trunks bowed in respect.

Supreme Kai: You're certain Bobbidi would make a move here?

Gohan: He has to if he's looking for strong fighters.

Trunks: I think you just wanted to see her again.

Down at the arena,Videl landed a flying kick to Spopovich followed by a knee to the gut.

Announcer:All right! Videl is on the attack!

Another kick sent Spopovich flying.

Announcer: He's down! and by the looks of it he's down for good! I'll start the countdown!

Gohan looked intensely at the downed fighter.

1...

2...

3...

The Bell rings.

Announcer:He's down.

Gohan eased up and relaxed.

Trunks: Gohan. What's wrong?

Gohan: I thought...nevermind

"Gohan!"

Piccolo had called to them.

Gohan:Piccolo what's wrong?

Piccolo: I've received a telepathic link from Kami?

Gohan:Kami? I thought he was vacationing on Namek.

Piccolo: He was! Bobbidi is there!

All of them responded in shock.

Piccolo:We have to get there now!

Gohan: But how!

Supreme Kai: Here!

He put his arms around Gohan and Trunks's neck. Piccolo placed a hand on him and then all three vanished.

They found themselves on Namek and flew towards their foes, but once they arrived they all stopped in surprise. Dabura and Bobbidi laid dead on the blue Namekian grass. Standing in the middle of the bodies was another Trunks. With one hand he held the giant pod.

Other Trunks: Looking for this?

Trunks: what?

Other Trunks: I've come from another universe, A universe that is dying, and I need your help.

Trunks:huh?...So that's what that feels like.


	49. Crisis on Three Universes

**The Following Chapter was largely completed when the News of Hiromi Tsuru's death became known. While this chapter is dedicated to her, I have chosen to keep it as is. This does not mean there will not be a tribute to Tsuru in the future.**

 **Dedicated to:**

 **Tsuru Hiromi**

鶴 ひろみ

March 29, 1960 – November 16, 2017

 **Begin**

Trunks flew through the wasteland, before coming across the massive base. He smashed into it. There were no guards and the base appeared to be empty.

"Guess Bardock and Raditz didn't get much of a chance to tear up this place"

He felt a tinge of guilt.

" I don't regret my choice. But if I hadn't told Whis to reset time, then...Both of our universes wouldn't have to fight. Suppose there's is no peaceful solution. Suppose I'd have to fight Dad and if I win then my universe would be erased. Isn't that like if my Dad had to kill me himself. Is it even worth fighting for? there's hardly anyone left alive ...If my universe gets erased so will everyone from it."

He found what he found a steel door and destroyed it. Within he saw something that surprised him. There were what seemed like hundreds of pods, each containing the same woman:A sleeping Towa in cryogenic sleep. His heart skipped and was then filled with rage. He screamed and began to fire ki blasts. The pods were destroyed in a series of systematic explosions. Soon a good deal of them had been destroyed, except one. Trunks looked at it and raised his hand, he hesitated and then lowered it.

The pod door opened and Towa began to rise, grabbing her head as she rose and placing another hand on the side. She sharply rose and shouted.

Towa:ZAMASU! WHAT THE HELL!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!...

Her practically shrunk when she saw who was in front of her, her eye twitched and she stuttered before transforming her expression into a soft smile and a voice that oozed confidence and seemed to be attempting to seduce him.

Towa:oh...Hello Trunks.

She rose up and Trunks gasped and looked away upon realizing as the mist from the pod began to fade away that the Demon woman was naked. Conveniently placed mist hid anything from sight but the Saiyan turned around nonetheless.

Trunks: Forgive me if I stare but I don't trust you enough to turn my back completely.

Towa:Tempting...

Trunks still looked away but remained ready to strike.

Trunks:So that's how you did it. Everytime you die you just awaken another clone or at least had someone else wake you up.

Towa: Cloning is harder than people think. A body is easy but a mind is hard to do. All those memories and how we grow from them, how they define our personalities. Those are harder to move over, so instead I have a clone waiting on stand by and when one is destroyed, my consciousness simply travels to another body.

Trunks: But when you woke up you asked for Zamasu. You needed to be woken up, or else you stay in stasis. Which means you actually felt it when I destroyed the clones.

Towa: It was Like killing me a hundred times.

Trunks put his head down. His arms were crossed.

Towa: I'm done.

Trunks turned to see Towa was indeed dressed in her usual red outfit.

Towa: Well now that's done. Why come to me?

Trunks: Do you remember when Zamasu killed you?

Towa: I had to when you're a time traveller. Otherwise I'd fall victim to some manner of paradox.

Trunks: So he bretrayed you?

Towa:Yes. And I want him destroyed.

Trunks: Would you be willing to join forces to defeat him? He's become Goku Black.

Towa: I was wondering when that would come full circle.

She raised a hand to her chin in thought.

Towa:hmm...As he is now he is a very dangerous threat. If he wins the universe will be destroyed. If we win we can just go back to killing each other.

She finally looked to Trunks.

Towa:Very well.

Trunks:Then I need something from you.

We cut to a desert. There is a flash. Once the flash cleared Trunks and Towa stood on the ground. Towa was holding her staff.

Trunks:So this is the counterpart Universe.

Towa: It is.

Trunks: Let's head to Caspule Corps.

He flew off and Towa followed. They arrived at Capsule Corps not too long after, touching down before the structure. Trunks immediately realized the structure was completely intact, a sharp contrast to how the building was in his mind almost always partly destroyed. Nonetheless he entered. There was a receptionist, another big difference and to the Saiyan it made a world of difference and spoke a thousand words.

"Oh hello Trunks!"

The receptionist pressed a button.

Receptionist: ! Your son is back.

A door slid with a swift sound and Bulma stepped out, wearing a green jumpsuit with a rag hanging from her neck.

Bulma: Trunks? What are you doing back so early? did you and Gohan find Bobbidi?

Both Trunks and Towa were thoroughly confused. In a motherly way, Bulma inspected Trunks's hair, moving up a strand with her finger.

Bulma:ah. How cute! You dyed your hair to look more like mine!

Trunks: Died my hair? What are you talking about? It's always been like this.

The heiress of Capsule Corps spotted the demon woman beside Trunks.

Bulma:oh. I don't think we've met before. Are you a friend of whis.

She seemed to realize something and cringed nervously.

Bulma:oh! that's not racist is it? I mean with blue skin and white hair?

Trunks looked dumbfounded. Towa regained her composure and moved a hand along her hair.

Towa:Why yes. I'm his sister.

Bulma:oh you must be Vados! Pleased to meet you!

Bulma performed a respectful bow. Towa did not return it.

Towa:Likewise I'm sure.

Trunks chose now to break the silence.

Trunks: I think we have much to talk about mom. Could we speak privately?

Bulma:...sure.

Her tone showed her confusion but she nonetheless obliged.

Bulma:Let's talk in the lab.

She turned around to make her back through the doorway. Trunks turned back to Towa.

Trunks:Stay here.

He moved into the lab and the door shut. A clock on the wall gradually shifted as the hands moved. Towa sat in the waiting room reading a magazine, the cover showing a swimsuit model.

Towa: What is the appeal I wonder.

The door slid open and Trunks and Bulma stepped out.

Trunks:I've explained everything. This Universe is exactly the same until after I defeated Cell. Then it breaks apart. This world's Trunks went to Namek and sued the Namekian Dragonballs to bring everyone back. In my universe Namek was destroyed by Frieza's brother Cooler sometime around when the Androids showed up.

Towa:So Beerus and Whis are alive in this universe?

Trunks: Mom says they showed up a few years ago. Goku's still dead though but Beerus had such a good time while he was here that he promised not to destroy earth.

Bulma: we needed people to trust us again so we've worked closely with as many people as we can. everyone knows about your abilities, so when Beerus showed up, Vegeta told me immediately who he was, and I got the entire city to throw him a parade, a party, a buffet, and a performance from the local theatre.

Trunks: And all that would have happened had Vegeta only told Bulma about Beerus.

Towa:You said something about Bobbidi.

Trunks:That's one thing that hasn't changed. Gohan fought Bobbidi and Dabura one time. They ended up getting caught in another demension. They broke out much later. the same thing happened in my timeline and I...dealt with them.

He realized he was talking about Dabura to his sister and nervously corrected himself.

Trunks:The other me and Gohan are out searching for them.

Towa entered thought again.

Towa: I should be able to sense their energy and bring you to where they are, but not for free.

Trunks: What do you want?

Towa: Spare Dabura. I can forgive him for killing me.

Trunks:Deal.

Towa: He's on Namek.

Bulma: Namek, that's where Mr. Satan is?

Trunks:Satan? isn't that the guy who tried to fight Cell?

Bulma: Well you see back when the Androids first started killing everyone he was the world champion and everyone encouraged to fight them. He didn't last very long. Anyway he was brought back with everyone else but his reputation was ruined. he actually looked for us and kept begging us to teach him. We taught him all we could but when we told him everyone was revived by the Namekian Dragonballs, he decided he was going to go there himself. He liked it so much he's been there ever since.

Towa:We should hurry. If is the strongest person on the planet then they really are in trouble.

 **New Namek**  
There was a bright flash and the two appeared on the planet.

Trunks: Namek? I haven't been here since...

Towa: Since you and I met here.

Trunks: I was gonna say since I fought Meta Cooler here. But what is Bobbidi doing here?

Towa: If he had Majin Buu's pod, then when he broke out of the dimension he was imprisoned in, and he assumed the earth was still in the ruined state it was when he vanished then he may have looked elsewhere to find the energy he needed...

Trunks: No. I don't think that was it. I think he's here for something...

The sky went black.

Trunks: it's nighttime.

Towa:...and?

Trunks:On a planet with three suns.

The two looked at each other. And then spotted the large shape of the Namekian Dragon Porunga and two flew of fin that direction.

Trunks: He must be trying to use the Namekian Dragonballs.

Towa: I guess he decided trying to take on Earth's defenders wasn't worth it.

Trunks: So he took Buu's pod off the planet, left and now he's trying to get more energy.

The two got closer and spotted Dabura holding several an elder Namekian by the throat.

Dabura: Continue!

The Namekian struggled to breathe.

Moori:No Dende! don't tell them anything!

Dabura squeezed.

Dende: No wait! If you kill him we can't use the Dragonballs!

Dabura:Make the Wish!

Towa: Dabura!

The Demon King turned to the sound of the voice and gasped.

Dabura:Towa?

Bobbidi:What?! Another Demon?

The Demoness turned to face the small Wizard.

Towa:You..

She had no weapons of her own. Trunks would not allow them, but she ran to Bobbidi and rasped at his throat and started choking him... The small wizard cackled and coughed.

Bobbidi:Ack! Ack!...Dabura...!

The Demon grabbed her and held her back, pulling him of the wizard who just grabbed his throat in pain. Towa protested, fighting against the grip.

Towa:Get off of me! He's using you! Can't you see that!?

Dabura: I serve my master.

Trunks drew his sword to the magician's throat.

Bobbidi: If you kill me, the spell will not immediately fade. Dabura will kill her.

Trunks looked back and forth between the wizard and the choking form of Towa. Finally he relented, his sword dropping to the grass with a loud clang.

Bobbidi:There. That's much better. Now if you'll excuse me I have a wish to make.

He turned back to the form of Porunga. Only to gasp in shock and confusion as the form glowed and vanished. The Dragonballs turning into stone and landing before him. He was left gasping. He stuttered, lifting his head up slowly and looking around.

Bobbidi: ah...ah...bu...but how!

He looked around towards the scared Namekians, who were all backing away nervously from the magician.

Bobbidi:WHO TOOK MY WISH!

His expression turned from shock to anger and he looked around and spotted a figure he hadn't before that was behind him. He turn around and back up a little to see them. Standing there was . he was dressed in Namekian clothes, and seemed scared, lifting his hand to scratch the back of his head.

: _YES! I know wishing to become an intergalactic superstar might seem a bit weird and a little, you know... selfish, but it was to stop your evil. And honestly, I'm kinda excited about it!_ "

Bobbidi became angry.

Bobbidi: Dabura! Kill Hi..!

With a swift motion. Hercule reached into his sleeve and hurled a capsule at Bobbidi so perfectly it landed directly in his open mouth. The wizard gasped at his own throat.

Dabura:Master Bobbidi!

Dabura let go of his sister's throat and charged towards him. held his hand out.

: I wouldn't do that if I were you!

He held his other hand up, revealing a device with a button.

: I just made him swallow a capsule. No idea what was inside it. If i push this button whatever it was will pop out. Course, there's a chance it was something harmless, anything from a butterscotch candy to a rubber duck, but there's also a chance it was something like a boat,or something, and it'll explode out of him with the pressure. So you gotta ask yourself one question.

He leaned forward.

: Do you feel lucky?

Dabura:You're bluffing.

:You know? There's something funny about a guy named Satan bluffing while you're making a deal with the devil.

He squeezed the trigger slightly.

:Well, do ya punk!?

Dabura roared and charged towards Bobbidi, grabbing his small form and lifting him up from behind. He was trying to give him CPR, pressing down on his stomach. He tried several times to force the capsule out of his body, And then...

The body of the Wizard exploded outward in a pool of blood, which covered Dabura. The hands of the demon remained frozen in place in shock, he gasped. A Jukebox fell onto the Namekian grass and began playing the song "T _equila" by the Champs_

" _Badum-bada-bada-bum-bum" "badum-budu-budu-bum"_

The M vanished from Dabura's forehead and was replaced by a look of horrified realization. The grip loosened and a name was muttered.

Dabura:...Towa?

There was a swift blow to his neck and he fell limply. Towa gasped and then turned to Trunks in rage. Her fists clenched.

Towa: Why did you do that!?

Trunks: It's alright. he's just knocked out. Sorry. It's just safer this way.

Towa crossed her arms.

Towa:Fine. But once this is over I'm taking him and leaving.

She was hit in the back of the neck by the hilt of Trunks's sword and fell to the ground limply.

Trunks: Sorry.

He did not have to wait long before the Gohan and the other Trunks arrived. He lifted up the pod containing Majin Buu in what he hoped was a sign that he could be trusted.

 **Later...**  
Gohan, the other trunks, Piccolo, and the Supreme Kai listened to his story patiently and intently.

Gohan: So this universe is the Positive one.

Trunks: Yeah, and the one I come from is the anti universe. I didn't realize it at first.

The Trunks native to the universe spoke.

Trunks: So...You had an adventure with the anti universe version on Universe 7 much like we did.

The blue haired Trunks responded.

Trunks: Correct. I didn't realize it at first until Goku Black told me. He stole the body of the goku from the Universe I interacted with. When the Supreme Kai of Time came to recruit me I didn't realize we were actually interacting with a universe that was separate to the one I interacted with.

Gohan looked between the two Trunks:

Gohan: Yeah you two look so much alike...well except for the hair. I think we should call you two blue and Purple Trunks to separate you two.

The Blue haired Trunks responded.

Blue Trunks: Fine with me.

The other Trunks looked over to the unconscious Towa and Dabura:

What about them?

Blue Haired Trunks: When she wakes up she's going to be mad with me. She can travel through time and that's a very dangerous weapon for someone to wield, especially how she's used it.

Purple Haired Trunks: I can't imagine what you're going through. I never truly forgave the Androids, hell I put what was left of them on display so that people could see the Androids really were gone.

Blue Haired Trunks: I did the same thing.

Gohan seemed to think of something.

Gohan: hmm...You said she could control time.

Blue Haired Trunks:yeah?

Gohan:What about a room of Spirit and Time?

 **Later  
** Towa woke up slowly, right light hurt her eyes. She was in a bed and as she rose she noticed that she was in a white void. The Demoness looked around and spotted Dabura, sitting on the bed next to her, his head down in thought. Towa attempted nervously to speak and her brother finally noticed, raising his head.

Dabura:Ah. You're awake.

Towa:What happened?

Dabura: Both of us were knocked out by Trunks.

She looked around.

Towa:Where are we?

Dabura: The room of Spirit of Time.

Towa: And why have we been brought here.

Dabura: I presume they believe that its unique properties will prevent you from escaping.

Towa: I wouldn't dare tell it to him, but he might be right, just not in the way he thinks. I use my staff to travel, I can't do anything without it.

Dabura: Good. That will give us time to talk.

 **The Lookout**  
Trunks stood with his arms crossed, waiting. Gohan, Piccolo,Dende, , the purple haired Trunks and the Supreme Kai were waiting.

Supreme Kai: Thank you for finally ending the threat of Bobbidi. We've tried for years to catch him.

Trunks: In my universe we had the jump on him when he came back, even then it still took us some time to find him.

Supreme Kai: It must've been easier to find him on a world with less people. He hid himself too easily in our universe. If you hadn't been here The Namekians probably wouldn't have told him and he'd have wiped everyone out, just so we could revive them with the Dragonballs.

A portal opened and out stepped, Pan and the Supreme Kai of Time.

Supreme Kai of Time: Trunks. Are you ready?

Blue Trunks: Bulma sent out the signal to Whis's homeworld but we haven't heard back from them yet.

Supreme Kai of Time: we don't have much time before the 24 hours runs out.

Blue Trunks: If this works we won't need to have the tournament at all. Let's just hope they learn about our plan before we have to carry it out.

 **Capsule Corps**  
Bulma was at her computer, shouting into the monitor.

Bulma:Goku! Vegeta! Can you hear me?! We've been contacted by a Trunks from another universe like the one before the androids were defeated. He says there's a new threat that he needs our help to defeat! Please get back to me as soon as possible! We only have a few hours! The other Trunks has a plan to save all of our universes by merging them together using something called a Time egg. The only downside is it will merge everyone together with their alternate counterparts. That means both Beerus and Whis will be merged but the Beerus and Whis of one of the universes are possessed by these monsters called Shenrons. Once the universes are merged together the Shenrons will be forced out of whoever they're possessing. Beerus and This will be too weak. it's all up to you two.

She sighed.

"You two need to be ready for the fight of your life."  
 **  
Planet Beerus**

A large tree stood atop a triangular almost cone shaped structure. The bark seemed to be composed of its own twisting branches. There were a serious of flashes going off around it. Finally there was a pause. Goku and Vegeta had caught each other's punches at the same time.

Goku: I've got to become even stronger...! There's even more powerful people out there I want to fight!

Vegeta:hmph! There's someone even more powerful than you standing before you now! So before you go running your mouth, try beating me first!

the leaped away from each other and landed on two large tree stumps, in reality trees that had their tops cut off.

Goku charged first.

Goku:Haah!

Vegeta blocked his punch and quickly moved behind him Goku turned quickly but was blocked once again. He leaped up in the air and over Vegeta. He raised his leg and brought it down on the Prince's head, who raised both hands and caught the leg before it fell.

Vegeta: The one that'll crush Beerus first..Will be me!

He used his hold on the leg to throw Goku away, where he was sent flying.

Vegeta: Don't think I'm always going to stay one step behind you!

He adjusted his body like a runner ready to race and then took off like a comet. Goku while still falling raised two fingers to his head and then vanished a moment before Vegeta struck the empty air with a flailing strike. Goku appeared above him. Vegeta redirects himself by slowing down and bouncing off of the wooden bark of a tree. He flew through the air with kick only for the attack to never connect and instead phased through the image of Goku. He followed it up with a punch that did not make contact, instead hitting a blur.

Vegeta:Damn it!

Whis stood watching from a distance. He saw Vegeta moving around trying to hit Goku, who appeared to be moving in a circle.

Whis: This is no good at all. Your heart has grown unruly again, Vegeta.

Vegeta sensed the appearance of Goku to his side. Vegeta charged.

Vegeta: There you are!

To his shock, Goku was gone. His fist hit the wood and did not even break it. If he was not in the middle of combat, he would have been taken aback by the dexterity of the tree. Goku appeared in above him and clasped his hands together, bringing them down.

Vegeta:SHI!

He appeared nervous, gritting his teeth in panic. Then there was a flash and he summoned a blue aura.

Whis:Blue hair?

Goku let out a yell of surprise as Vegeta raised a single arm and fired, the blast sent the Saiyan crashing through the ground, destroying a good chunk of it, and leaving a massive trail as he was sent being thrown off the edge. Whis expects the damage.

Whis:my oh my.

There was silence before Goku's head poked out from behind the hole that had been made.

Goku:DAMNIT, THAT FRICKIN HURT VEGETA!

With a burst of Speed he was next to Vegeta in a second.

Goku: I thought we agreed not to go Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan This Time around! If you're gonna go Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, then I'm gonna go Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan too!

Goku powered up and his aura and hair turned blue to match Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince chuckled.

Vegeta:HaHaHaHa! That's more like it! My Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Form is far stronger than yours!

Goku: No my Super Saiyan god super Saiyan...ow!

Vegeta:huh? What's wrong?

Goku: I bit my tongue! like super hard. We really should do something about that name.

Whis touched down in the middle of the two.

Whis:Why not Super Saiyan Blue?

Both Saiyans turned to face him.

Whis: I prohibited transformations. If you don't follow my instructions then you should be disciplined.

Vegeta pouted. Goku pointed to the Saiyan next to him.

Whis: Very well...Your Punishment will be to fight a strong opponent.

Goku:That's a punishment!

Whis: An opponent you will never surpass.

Vegeta:WHAT!?

Whis:Your opponent will be...

He smiled a bit.

Whis:...me.

As soon as the word was out a fist was swung but the image of Whis vanished. Goku and Vegeta began throwing punches but the Angel dodged them all, either as a blur or in a very casual movement. He leaned forward smiling, confusing the two Saiyans. None of their blows made contact as he just keeps stepping back, even when their speed increased. He now floated elegantly a good distance away and they were struggling to keep up. He entered a flowerbed, with pink pedals floating through the air. He took a moment to stare at them, paying no mind to the Saiyans and then floated off.

Vegeta: Dammit he's just mocking us.

Vegeta charged upward after him. The two saiyans tried attacking him at different angles. Got from above and Vegeta from below but he simply raised his legs to dodge the attacks. they tried again at an angle but he moved his body and avoided the blows the same. Finally it seems that two punches were blocked by This, who crossed his arms as he did so and brought the two Saiyans together, where there heads were slammed. The two stopped fighting o rub the spot where the collision took place. Vegeta charged forward, Whis hovered over the way, not even causing ripples with his presence. The Surface was instead broken by the less subtle Vgeta, who attacked the angel at full speed. Whis chose this moment to fight back and delivered a swift chop to the Saiyan Prince's neck, causing him to fall into the water. Goku watched from a distance. This disappeared just as the angry Vegeta burst out of the lake looking for him. The only indication the advisor gave was another blow to the neck that caused the Saiyan to go limb, the falling form was caught by Whis, and gently carried down. The cold expression of the angel turned to look at God and then struck a fighting stance.

He shouted with every strike, but all his attacks were swatted away. A hand shot out and grabbed his throat, choking him. It then tossed him aside like paper. He recovered before touched the ground and tried again but with a swift blow he was sent crashing into the water below. Nearby Vegeta awoke and seized the opportunity to grab Whis in a hold, but the angel slipped beneath his hands. Both Saiyans continued the attack but all their hits were blocked. The match ended with Whis catching both their arms.

Whis: That's enough.

There was no anger in his voice, just a calmness, as if he was telling a servant pouring him a drink to stop. He vanished and appeared nearby. Goku and Vegeta descended to the ground, panting.

Whis: You still lack the necessary speed.

He held up a black marker.

Whis: While we were fighting I drew my symbol on your gis.

The two looked and realized a spiral shapes was now on the left side of their chests and gasped loudly in shock.

A certain purple feline humanoid appeared, walking over the horizon in a bathrobe, scratching his head with his eyes seemingly closed.

Beerus:What's going on? Why's it so noisy?

Whis turned the cat.

Whis: Lord Beerus. Forgive me. It seems our training woke you up?

Goku waved happily.

Goku: Oh Hey Beerus!

Beerus: Will you two please!...

Suddenly he screamed in pain, and keeled over, falling to his knees. Whis was confused.

Whis: Lord Beerus what's wrong?...

Whis's expression turned to shock. His staff fell from her open hand and fell to the ground with a clang. The Angel fell forward. Both Saiyans shouted his name.

Goku and Vegeta: Whis!

The two were at his side in a moment. They backed away, confused.

Vegeta: There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with him? No injuries.

Whis let out a yell of pain and then appeared to distort. It was as if he was fading into reality.

In another reality, another Goku and Vegeta stared in confusion at Whis. Both versions of the angel for that matter, Beerus now, seemed to be appearing in two, the faint image of another them seemed to appear, except it was more solid. Both the Angel and the god of Destruction had an afterimage to them but then there was a third image that appeared next to them, but instead of being identical like the others, it appeared as an armored humanoid being with red eyes. For both, there was a bright flash that forced Goku and Vegeta to look away and shield their eyes. As they did so. They realized the same thing was happening to theme except it strangely didn't hurt. It was simply as if they were seeing another them.

The light faded and the two Saiyans looked at the sight before them. The two turned to look at each other. and stared at their hands.

It was strange. They're memories had changed yet stayed the same. It was as if they're mind could not contain that of two people, but it was made easier by the fact that until Frieza and Cold came to earth, their history seemed to be conflicted. Three universes had merged, possibly Four. That of Trunks's Universe, Universe 7 and their alternate counterparts.

Goku remembered the pain of dying from a heart virus.

Vegeta remembered watching Kakarot die, he remembered going to Kakarot's grave, tears in his eyes., not from sadness but out of the fact that he now lacked a rival, someone to strive to defeat. He shouted "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" and became a Super Saiyan for the first time in front of Goku's grave.

Then the Androids came, first the fat one and the old man. He disposed of the fat one easily. The old man escaped. Bulma helped find the Doctor's lair. Sadly he was already dead killed by own creations. The Androids appeared, but luckily seemed content just to dick around without killing anyone. Vegeta trained with Kakarot's brat in the Room of Spirit of Time but it wasn't enough, even when he was able to turn Super Saiyan. The Androids did what they want, still no one died, and the Z fighters couldn't stop them, especially since Kami refused to fuse, but then came the Super Android with the trucker hat, and the fighters and Androids joined forces. I guess it stuck since they stayed working together.

Kakarot, only had one day to come back and it was wasted fighting the Legendary Super Saiyan. Of course he came back for a second to save his own brat agains theSpace Pirate Bojack and helped him achieve a new Super Saiyan transformation.

Then came Bobbidi, Dabura and Majin Buu. King Yemma reluctantly allowed Goku to return for the battle. Events unfolded more or less as they did in Universe 7. Goku and Vegeta recalled Piccolo and Kami fusing to face Majin Buu.

Cell showed up, he killed several civilians that brought the Z fighters towards him. He turned out to not be as strong as earth's heroes anyway.

Then came Beerus and the Battle of Gods.

The two Saiyans adjusted to their new memories, which in reality took seconds. They looked at Beerus and Whis, who were left weak from the strange fusion. Two figures stood up. A Blue and Red Demon with wings. They stood upright with sinister smiles on their faces.

Goku:Who are...

There was a flash of memories. All that had happened to Universe 7.

Goku:Oh...wait.

The Prince smiled.

Vegeta:Now I remember.

Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue.

Both of them charged into battle.

 **To Be Continued...**


	50. Eis and Fire

Vegeta charged in his blue form towards the red Nuova Shenron. Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form charged at the Blue Eis Shenron.

The Shenron appeared to panic and brought up shields. Nuova surrounded himself in flame, scorching the grass beneath him, which then began to transform into a black tar like substance and be dented. Vegeta quickly tackled Goku out of the air, forcing a grunt from the other Saiyan as he was slammed down.

Goku:What are you doing?!

Vegeta: You idiot! Can't you recognize how hot that it is?

Goku: ?

Vegeta: He has to be more than a million degrees hotter than the sun!

Goku:Is that a lot?

Vegeta:If you get even close to that, you will burst into flame, your skin will melt, your blood will boil and your body will explode like a fire cracker.

Goku:So touching him is bad?

Vegeta:Yes!

Nouva Shenron's fire wall ended and he concentrated into firing a beam of intense heat.

Vegeta:Get us out of here!

Goku:Just dodge it!

Vegeta:IF WE'RE ANYWHERE NEAR IT, WE'RE DEAD! real Lava is not like Super Mario Brothers!

Goku grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and used instant transmission to teleport a good distance away. The beam kept going before fading.

Vegeta:..That was close.

Goku:So how do we fight them?

The Shenrons looked around for the Saiyans, finding nothing as they were a good distance above and away to be spotted.

Nuova:Where are they!

Eis continued to search and spotted the weakened Beerus and Whis.

Eis: Brother. I know how to bring them out of hiding.

As if reading the mind of the other both leaped to each other's side and fired their own blasts at the weakened angel and the god of Destruction. Instinctively, Vegeta tackled His while with instant transmission Goku saved Beerus. Goku was in and out fairly quickly but Vegeta flew directly between the two Shenron's who without thinking, fired beams at him that missed and hit each other. A great cloud of steam and missed emerged. The Shenrons let out screams of pain upon the contact of the beams on their bodies. It took a moment for them to recover. Nuova's flame had been extinguished and with one swift punch embedded with a golden dragon, Goku punched through Nouva's stomach. Nouva's cheeks swelled up and he vomited Lava onto Goku's head which was immediately covered, along with the rest of his body in a smoldering mold. Vegeta burst out of the mist and delivered a swift kick to Eis Shenron, send the Shenron into the mound of Lava, where he roared in pain when his back caught fire. There was a burst of raw power from within the mound. The lava fell off and onto Eis Shenron. Goku hand remained submerged in the body of Nuova Shenron. He turned instinctively and fired a blast. Vegeta leaped in the way. Ice struck the center of his armor. The Prince ripped the chest plate off. It turned white and shattered upon hitting the ground.

Vegeta: That was a close one.

Goku's hand was stuck. He raised his feet onto Nuova Shenron's chest and fired a one handed Ki Blast, blowing apart the body of the Shenron.

Vegeta fired a galick gun, as he did so floating beside Goku but facing in the opposite direction as he fired. The blast took off Eis Shenron's head, the two bodies of the Shenrons fell backwards. Both were dead. Vegeta painted, a cloud of mist emerging fro this mouth. Goku panted as well, except he was sweating, lava in his hair.

Vegeta:...So...Didn't know that form could survive Lava.

Goku:Yeah me neither.

Suddenly the body of His began to freeze i na way as if the missing body was being restored.

Vegeta:What?

Nuova's body was reforming as well.

Goku:They're regenerating.

Vegeta:We can't kill them...

Goku:I have an idea.

He revealed the Potara earrings.

Vegeta:Absolutely not!

Goku:Don't 're not gonna fuse...They are.

Vegeta:What?

Goku: Well one is fire and one is Ice. What happens if they fuse.

A smile appeared on Vegeta's mouth.

Vegeta: ah so you're thinking for once aren't you Kakarot?

Goku hurled the earring and Vegeta caught it. Both charged towards the Shenrons. His Shenron fired a blast. Vegeta fired a blast of his own.

Vegeta:Our ki is made of pure plasma and My body can withstand space. You can't freeze me!

Eis increased his ice but continued firing his blast while Vegeta fired his beam like a drill. Nuova Shenron had also regained his head.

Nuova:Pure Plasma you say...Plasma is heat.

He outstretched his hand and Goku froze. He tried pushing forward but Nuova smiled and fought back still. Goku was in great pain until he concentrated this time turned Blue. Nuova's eyes widened.

Nuova:What? I can't sense your Ki anymore.

Goku charged and grabbed Nuova, slipping the earring on. Vegeta at the same time overcame and slipped the earring on Eis.

Vegeta:Now!

The two flew out of the way. The two Shenron's were pulled forward as they screamed in terror with widened eyes. They collided and there was a massive explosion. the Saiyans hit the ground and after a while they looked up. There was simply mist left and the two Potara earrings were on the ground. Goku and Vegeta both cautiously reached towards them very slowly and then let out yells of pain,drawing their hands back.

Goku:That one's hot!

Vegeta:This one's cold!

Beerus and Whis were picking themselves up.

Beerus: I'm feeling much better now Whis, with that Shenron dead.

Whis: As do I.

The Grand Priest appeared in a beam of blue light.

Grand Priest:Whis?

Whis: Father.

The Angel and the God of Destruction bowed.

Grand Priest: I detected a merging of worlds. Please explain.

Whis: Yes. I sensed it too but I'm not quite sure myself.

Grand Priest:And where can we find some answers.

Goku: I don't know. Why don't we ask Bulma or Trunks?

Whis: ah an excellent suggestion. Come. Let's all go.

Whis raised his arms and everyone vanished in a blue light.

 **Universe 7  
** The Five appeared in front of Capsule Corps. Vegeta headed straight into the building. He was hugged by Bulma.

Bulma:Honey! Welcome back!

Vegeta:Bulma...What's happened?

Bulma: Didn't you get my message?

Vegeta:No why?

Whis: That was my fault. time passes differently in my universe.

Bulma:Trunks and I used the Time Egg to merge our realities.

Grand Priest:Merge realities? I see. That's an...interesting solution.

The Grand Priest frowned at this but then smiled again.

Grand Priest:but...I suppose you've solved a problem. Very well. No preliminary match is needed. However, seeing as how you now have more options. I will inform Zeno of this.

And with that the Grand Priest vanished. As soon as he did so Goku Black appeared where he had once stood.

Goku Black:What have you done?

He had an ice cold glare. Trunks exited the capsule Corps building.

I merged the two positive versions of Universe 7 together.

Goku Black: I see...So then the Dark Multiverse I came from remains untouched.

Goku:Dark Universe?

Trunks: I'll explain later.

Goku Black:You realize this doesn't save your universe.

Trunks:everyone in my Universe was teleported here. What do I care if it's destroyed now.

Goku Black: You mean you don't care about your dead friends?

Trunks:...I do...And I'm keeping them safe...because now the two have been merged. I only have to fight to keep Universe 7 alive now.

Goku Black held a stern expression which then turned into a small smile. He moved to leave, turning away from the two.

Goku Black: Well then. I guess I'll see you at the tournament.

Trunks:Actually...You'll be fighting for us.

Goku Black:..what?

Trunks: You told Zeno you were from my Universe. It's been merged with Universe 7 but its still here. You'll be fighting alongside us.

The expression on Goku Black's face was priceless.

Goku Black:It's an order from Zeno. You cannot refuse.

Goku Black:...fu...fine!

He scowled. The group was internrupted by the voice of the Grand Priest coming from Whis's staff.

"Attention! The Zenos have decided the tournament shall take place in 24 hours. Gods of Destruction are banned from competing and fusion is allowed. Minimun of ten Fighters."

Goku Black smiled again.

Goku Black: I'll see you at the tournament.

He vanished.

Goku:So who else is competing?

Vegeta:Me, Kakarot,Gohan,Gotenks,The Namekian, Kakarot Black, The two Androids, Majin Buu's reincarnation and...Frieza.

Goku:yeah...sounds like a good team.

Trunks:Alright.

Whis: I agree. I suggest you all search for those you wish to recruit. i will attempt to retrieve Piccolo in time.

Bulma: Shouldn't we check other planets?

Whis: That's not a bad idea. If the merging was successful Supreme Kai of Time should have a list. I'll see to it. When I return I will have Frieza.

Whis vanished.

Goku: We should go get the others.

 **The Sacred World of the Kais  
** Whis appeared before the Supreme Kai and Kibito.

Supreme Kai: Whis!

Whis: Supreme Kai. You keep a list of all the worlds do you not?

Supreme Kai: All 28 of them.

Whis:...28?

Supreme Kai: Yes. You're wasting your time. Most of them have been destroyed by Buu,Frieza,the Saiyans, or Beerus.

Beerus:hmm...I suppose I have destroyed quite a bit of planets.

The Supreme presented a list.

Supreme Kai: Here are all the inhabited planets.

Banna

Beerus's Planet  
Dark Planet/Dark Star  
Dual Planet

Earth

Frieza #17  
Frieza #448

Jupiter

King Cold's Planet

Manu

Namchek

Namchinno

Name

New Namek

Nikochan

Octo

Potaufeu

Saute

Snack

Sweetz

Tech-Tech

Todokama

Tritek

Wagashi

Watrin

Yardrat

Zoon

Zuno's Planet

Whis: that's all?...I could have sworn there were more.

Supreme Kai:Well the Saiyans and other races working under Frieza and the Planet Trade Organization destroyed many planets, or nearly wiped out their populations and forced the survivors to work for them. Not to mention planets destroyed by Majin Buu, Beerus, Bojack, Lord Slug, The Cursher Corps, Broly, and a few destroyed by the rebellion after Frieza was killed that took out several planets that were under his control.

Whis:Are you certain none of them have strong fighters.

Supreme Kai: Nothing like the ones we have.

Whis:Wasn't there a planet called Mars?

Supreme Kai: It was...Destroyed .

Whis:Destroyed? how...

Supreme Kai: An alien named Nikochan threatened earth a while ago. He destroyed mars and then restored it. It was cracked in half during the battle, sadly it suffered long term damage and broke apart.

Whis:Cracked in half, by who?

Supreme Kai: An Android living in Penguin village. We met them very briefly during the escape from Hell recently. If you plan on recruiting them you should know Lazuli was repaired using arts by the same scientist who created the Penguin village android?

Whis:oh my, that would make her quite powerful. I suppose her brother would be a sufficient recruitment as well.

Supreme Kai: He was modified into the fearsome Super 17.

Whis: Splendid. Then both of them shall be recruited. I doubt they will refuse. Let us also attempt to recruit the Penguin village android as well. But first we shall retrieve Lord Frieza and Uub.

Whis, Beerus and the Supreme Kai vanished in blue light.

 **Gohan's House.  
**  
Goku: The fate of the Universe is at stake. That's why I want you to enter Gohan. You've got great power in you. If our Universe loses we get erased by Zeno.

Gohan:E-Erased? Are you serious?!

Goku: Y-Yeah I am.

Gohan:...Then we have to. Pan would probably wish to compete but I don't want her to live with the pressure of letting an entire universe down. Same with Videl.

Goku:Well Fusion is allowed.

Gohan:Who do you have so far?

Goku:me, Vegeta, the other Trunks, the evil Goku and Whis is going to get Frieza, Piccolo and Uub.

Gohan:Uub is just a kid?

Goku:Yes but he's fused with Majin Buu and he's thousands of years old.

That's seven. If I join that's eight, leaving two more.

Goku: Krillin and Pikkon are dead so they can't compete...unless.

Without thinking he raised two fingers to his forehead.

Goku:hang on. I'll be right back.

He vanished and then returned soon after.

Goku:Yemma is still fixing the otherworld. Sadly Pikkon is gone. Janemba destroyed his soul completely.

Gohan:that's a tragedy, wait you said fusion is allowed right? Why don't we use Gotenks.

Goku:oh yeah, fusion. We can use it but it won't last forever.

Gohan:How long is the tournament?

Goku:45 minutes.

Gohan:Fusion lasts 30.

Both were silent in thought.

Gohan:Alright. So here' my plan. Gogeta and Gotenks will enter the ring but the Trunks side will be the time traveller.

Goku:Do you think they'll fuse as well.

Gohan:It's worth a shot.

Goku:So that makes Gogeta,Gotenks,you, Piccolo,Majuub,Frieza, and Black me.

Gohan:That leaves do you think dad?

Goku:well I kinda want to bring Krillin or Master Roshi.

Gohan:Yeah I get that, but I think the Androids are a better chance.

Goku:You wanna get Android 18 and Android 17?

Gohan:Definetly. They're stronger now thanks to their upgrades, plus they don't run out of energy so they can last a long time. After that you can get Master Roshi.

Goku:Alright. I'll go ask the Androids.

Gohan:Do you know where they are?

Goku:Well 17 is a park ranger. I should find him there

Gohan: I'll go ask 18. She'd be delighted to know her husband is coming back, if only for a day.

Goku nodded and vanished with Instant transmission.

 **Later...  
** Lazuli sat on her couch with her arms crossed.

Lazuli:hmm...Is there Prize money?

Goku:we don't have much time before it starts so hurry and decide.

Krillin:hmm...

Lazuli:Go ahead and enter.

Krillin:What?

Lazuli:Otherwise, all that stuff upstairs will be just a waste.

Krillin:Don't call it a waste!

Lazuli:Look you only get one day back!

Krillin:But they don't need me...I'll just get in the way..Wouldn't it be better to spend it with my family.

Lazuli:You WILL be spending it with your family. I'll be there with you, and Marron will be watching.

Krillin:But Lazuli!

Lazuli:Why train your body in the afterlife so much if you won't actually put it into action? Why spend your one day on earth doing things you've spent years doing when you can the whole universe?

Goku:So 18? Your entering the tournament too?

Lazuli: It's Lazuli Goku. ever Since Bulma found those blueprints that said our real name.

Goku:oh..sorry?

Lazuli:I forgive you, and yes I'll be competing.

Goku:What about Marron?

Lazuli:She's 19.

Goku:Not what I meant.

It took a moment for Lazuli to think about this and when she did she became enraged.

Lazuli:NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Marron:mom!

Gohan:Lazuli?

Lazuli:She's 19!

Goku:Yeah and you're 18.

The bad joke resulted in glares from all present towards Son Goku. It made him slouch down in his seat.

Goku:sorry

Marron: Mom. I can fight!

Lazuli: I'm not denying that honey but there are no moves that you know that your father doesn't.

The conversation made Gohan uncomfortable as well, not because it reminded him of his own familial problems but of the conversations that were in his future. The ones he would have with Pan and Videl. Videl would understand. She was always so understanding. The Barry Kahn incident came to mind and made Gohan both sneer and smile internally.

While operating as the Great Saiyaman he had interrupted what he falsely believed to have been a real car chase, but was in actuality the filming of an unauthorized film. Director Red claimed that as a public hero Great Saiyaman was public domain. He tried to pass of as a stuntman but decided it was not worth it, choosing to instead surprise everyone by flying off.

Later, thanks to Videl's connections, Gohan got a job as a stuntman for the film _Great Saiyaman vs Mr Satan._ For the remake there was a different director as the previous Director,Red, his assistant Producer, Black, and several stuntmen and actors were blacklisted, or rather red listed, as former members of the Red Ribbon Army, once Cell had been leaked by Capsule Corps as being a Red Ribbon Army creation, there was a crackdown and those accused where either arrested or lost their jobs. Red and Black were nearly arrested in their office space in the studio but rumors had it that Red transformed into a cyborg and fought off the police officers before escaping.

The accusations and the scare eventually died down but delayed the production of a sequel, due to the black stain of the association with Ribbonism. The Studio Hata Brothers tried to save the franchise by convincing to appear in the sequel. He agreed and got Gohan a job as the film's stunt double alongside film star Barry Kahn,allowing him to play his alter ego on screen. Unexpectedly, his identity was discovered and Barry khan set up a situation with pop idol and film star Cocoa to make it seem as though Gohan was having an affair. Kahn presented the pictures to Videl but she saw through what Kahn was doing.

Gohan found himself questioning why such a memory had brought itself back until he realized that there was the possible fear of losing Videl and Pan. He sighed and addressed Android 18.

Gohan:Lazuli? I understand how you feel. I'm afraid of losing my family as well...if only there was a way to bring them along too...

Lazuli thought, and then smiled.

 **Frieza** was not allowed to go anywhere, fearing the repercussions of the god of Destruction. He had remained on earth and he hated every minute of it. Many times did he take great joy in creating a death ball at his fingertip and pointing it down to the grass and the..well... earth...below him. He repeated the words telling himself "no one would know" but it was foolish. At the very least Beerus and Whis would survive.

Whis:Are you sure about that?

Speak of a demon and they will appear. Frieza rose up and felt sick when he was forced to bow.

Whis: The time is coming. You will be revived properly. No Halo to compete in a tournament. You have 24 hours but you shall be revived mere moments before the tournament begins to ensure your complacency.

Frieza:A tournament, and what's in it for me?

He said as if he had a choice in the matter. He got at least some joy from the false sense of power.

Whis: The winners of the tournament will receive a wish on the Super Dragonballs. The losers will have their universe destroyed.

Frieza tried to hide his shock. His eyes widened and then he became smug.

Frieza: Alright you have a deal.

Whis:You'll be happy to know that killing will be allowed in the final match.

And indeed he was.

 **Later...  
** Goku flew to the island, thinking almost audibly to himself.

Goku: This is where 18 said 17 was working.

Once free of the demon realm and with the threat seemingly subsided, 17 returned to his old job. 18

Goku hovered above the large island, inspecting it, not used to having to search with his eyes and not through the sensing of Ki. the saiyan wished he had time to admire the wildlife, most of which were creatures brought there to prevent their own extinction such as visibly a group of Dodo birds, and a rather large salamander basking on a rock. Goku flied above a lush green forest. And yellow orb, an explosion, caught his eye. A group of brown stallions with black manes galloped out of a large canyon. The smoke cleared, revealing a ranger outfit with an orange armband that said "RANGER". 17 stood in the dirt. He was much taller. There was a a large stitch going across his face, making him appear almost like a Frankenstein Monster. What was more alarming is there was an army in front of him, armed with tanks. Goku assumed these to be poachers. Then there was a rumble and the Saiyan turned to see jeeps armed with soldiers dredging not the soil. His attention was drawn to the ground. There were the remains of destroyed jeeps and weapons scattered allover in various degrees of rust, indicating there had been many battles over the course of years. The leader appeared to be wearing a mask.

"Advance! The Minotauruses are in the forest!"

Goku appeared in an instant in front of the man on the hood of the car, crouching down to face him.

Goku:Hey!

The sudden appearance made the driver swerve and began to crash. Goku was sent flying through the air in confusion, not that there was a problem with this as he landed on his feet like a cat.

Goku:What's this thing?

He held up the mask in his hand. The men from the turned over car began to emerge, foreheads bleeding and bodies scratched. An unfortunate victim had been practically flattened by the tumbling debris, limbs were broken or broken off. The other vehicles continued on their warpath. Goku inspected the mask, putting it on, though it was much too big for him, remaining oblivious to the gunshots, explosions, the screams, vehicles, ki blasts and bodies and body parts being tossed about. the firing continued. 17 appeared to be standing perfectly still but his right arm moved like a blur, redirecting all of the shots fired at him. Finally the shooting stopped, seemingly billions of shell cartridges rested smoking in the dirt. 17 stood, hunched over, his hair obscuring his face.

Silence.

17 raised his head sharply, he was smiling sadistically and his eyes appeared almost as if they were going to pop out of his skull.

Without another word he lunged forward and became a blur himself, vanishing.

Nothing happened. The poachers looked around confused but still weary.

And then a truck exploded.

And another and another.

This continued sending whoever was left flying.

One man was embedded into a rock, somehow surviving. He weakly raised his head, face bleeding, teeth missing and when he saw it he screamed before the remains of a car was smashed into him. Goku looked around and noticed the destruction around him. He spotted 17 and 17 spotted him and in a blur vanished. 17 through a punch. Goku's expression stiffened and he caught the attack, surprising 17 if only for a moment as he attempted to follow up with a kick and then several punches which Goku dodged. Finally the Saiyan flew into the air just as both fists of the Android were brought down to be slammed down upon the car. 17 gritted his teeth. Goku powered up and there was a powerful burst. The mask ripped and torn off, revealing the Saiyan's long hair, sparkling with electricity. The oceans shook, the cliffs crumbled, and the trees rattled with animals running away.

17: The forest!

Goku:what?

17:The Animals!

Goku panicked but did not change his form.

Goku:oh I'm sorry!

17's eyes narrowed.

17:You idiot!

With a burst of speed the android flew and grabbed Goku by his hair. The Saiyan was caught off guard and so was able to have his hair pulled and then his body was spun around in an imitation of Goku's own throwing technique and then sent flying off into the distance. 17 flew down gently. Goku appeared next to him.

Goku:17! We need to talk!

17 rose up from his crouching position.

17:can it wait? I'm working.

Goku: This is more important.

17:That's your opinion.

Goku:No...No it isn't.

17 turned to stare at him, understanding the situation was dire.

 **Later...  
** The Saiyan and the self proclaimed Android sat around a fire at the edge of a cliff, eating food provided by 17. The sounds of an owl hooting and crickets chirping filled the air.

17: I spent too much time away last time. When I came back poachers had gotten some of the animals. This place is a government sponsored preservation operation so they have government protection but some people still get through. I'm the only one that is really allowed out here because they know I can survive, especially against the Dinosaurs.

Goku: Dinosaurs? I've seen those all over. Why are they out here?

17:Well there were some species on the island that survived the meteor and the mass extinction but quite a few survived elsewhere.

Goku:Meteor?

17: Didn't you go to school?

Goku:Grandpa Gohan taught me the god of destruction Beerus was the one who destroyed the Dinosaurs.

17: Oh that's just a myth the Egyptians believed in. It's not true.

Goku:oh...Well that explains why he missed so many.

17:You know you're name comes from a myth right?

Goku:huh?

The Saiyan was biting into the meat of a Shish Kabob.

17:Son Goku is the Japanese translation of Sun Wukong. Sun Wukong, the Monkey King became so powerful that he challenged heaven and the gods but was defeated and imprisoned. Then one day a wise monk freed him and recruited the Monkey King into a great voyage.

Goku: Challenge the Heavens huh?

17:oh and there's some stuff about a talking pig and a desert bandit.

Goku: well gee, that sure sounds a lot like...

17:So you came here to ask if I'd participate in that tournament?

Goku:yeah?

17:No thanks.

Goku:huh?! Why not?

17: I'm protecting this whole island on my own. There's no way I can leave it.

Goku: We can get the kids like Pan and Bra to look after this play. They love animals. You have to see how important this is. You have a family too, right? Don't you want to do it to at least make sure everyone is safe?

17:Will Uub be there?

Goku: Yes.

17:Then why should I join. he's probably much stronger than me.

Goku: Because...

Goku turned serious.

Goku: Gohan will be there, and I wish Goten was there with me. I care about my kids.

17: Then why did you leave them alone for 7 years.

Goku: I wanted to protect them. Sometimes it feels like danger follows me, and I didn't want that on other people, and also because I can't stand peace. I'm a fighter. What's there to do when there's no one to fight.

Goku leaned back in thought. 17 pondered for a bit and then looked at his friend.

17: Do you know what my shirt stands for?

Goku looked at the shirt and the letters MIR upon it.

Goku:Em-Eye-Ar?

17:Military. Investigator. Ranger. All three of my jobs. I fight poachers. I investigate crimes committed on the island and of course I'm a park ranger. It's also the Russian word for "Peace".

Goku:What's Russia?

17: Well you see? The world used to be divided into sections when a very mathematical empire ruled the entire world. Even though it collapsed some people still refer to them that way but a lot of different nations started popping up. right now we're in Japan.

Goku:Good for them.

17: well some evil nations rose up. Like Hynkel and his stormtroopers who was a dictator, and Emperor Pilaf and his Red Ribbon Army.

Goku:oh Yeah the Red Ribbon Army.

17:Those poachers were ex members.

Goku:What?!

17: After the Army fell the members scattered to the wind. Some of them went straight and got legitimate jobs until there was that witch hunt and some of them became poachers, because deep down inside they couldn't quell that violent urge they had when they were shooting at a kid with a monkey tail. So you have to ask yourself, what are you going to do when there's no one left to fight?

Goku:...I...Don't know...

17:Some of want to keep fighting. Some of us are ok to just settle down and live life. If you're lucky you will find that one opponent you devote your whole to beating and eventually win, but what do you do after that?

Goku:...

17: I settled down and so did my sister. We never asked to be fighters. We decided to live normal lives and have families...

Goku:Oh...

17: And what kind of father would I be if I didn't support my son. Alright I'm in.

Goku: Really!? That's great!

 **Capsule Corp Lab  
** Trunks was about to step into his time machine.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Trunks turned and saw his father, his arms crossed with a disapproving look on his face.

Trunks: I'm going After Black..

Vegeta: You don't know where he is.

Trunks:He's in my Universe, the one where part of me was from before we all got merged.

Vegeta: I thought it was destroyed...

Trunks: No. I feel like it still exists somewhere in the dark multiverse. It's like it's calling to me. I have to go!

Vegeta: I'm going with you.

Trunks: No. You have to fight to save our universe.

Vegeta: We've got time. The first few fights are just a standard bracket. No threat of elimination until the final round.

Trunks:...Mom...made the time machine bigger...but it's still pretty small.

Vegeta:I'll hold onto it from the outside.

Trunks:Alright let's go.

Vegeta:wait...

Trunks:what?

Vegeta: Kakarot? We need his he...we need his he...we need to is he...

Trunks:help?

Vegeta:yes that.

 **Capsule Corps  
** In the center of the room sat a chalkboard were drawings of all the fighters. The ten warriors were Goku,Vegeta,Gohan,Picollo,Uub,Krillin,Android 18,Android 17,Gotenks and Frieza.


	51. The Nail

**Age 764**

Piccolo:HE'S HERE!

From above the clouds came a small circular ship. Despite its distance away it was quickly spotted. The group gasped in shock. Puar, Bulma, Yamcha, Gohan, Tien, Krillin, Vegeta and Chiatzou all watched in fear as the craft prepared to land. Piccolo stood his ground, watching the ship got big enough to cast a shadow over him yet remaining in place like a statue. His cape blew from the wind kicked up by the approach. It seemed they had already been spotted. Piccolo stood on a tall structure while the others were below him and it couldn't be coincidence that Frieza's ship had stopped where it did. The shadow of darkness eclipsed them all. The fighters gritted their teeth in anger. Yamcha, Tien and Chiatzou were the most scared, not having had to face the tyrant themselves yet though they had wished they wouldn't have to.

To their relief, the ship continued. It seemed they had not been spotted and it passed them obliviously. Krillin and Gohan did not take their eyes off of it, but it got further and further away.

Krillin:They're landing.

Bulma hugged Puar in her fear.

The Ship crashed through the rock formations, not even denting the ship when it descended to a suitable spot. Parts on the side started to open up to aid in the process. The spiderlike legs emerged and the craft landed like a spider. The all together noisy process ended. Bulma fell to her knees, shaking, still holding Puar. Gohan spoke through his nervous voice.

Gohan:No doubt about it...that's Frieza...He's still alive.

Krillin: Not only that...but there's someone else with him who's even...more powerful.

Vegeta paused in his rage.

Vegeta:Listen up! Nobody is allowed to fly! We're going in on foot so we can keep our power levels hidden.

Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw it to be Piccolo.

Piccolo: All set.

Gohan smiled back at him.

Gohan:Yeah.

Piccolo smiled.

Yamcha: Piccolo wait! Let me get this straight! Frieza's the most powerful opponent anyone of us have ever seen right?

Gohan:uh hu but it get's way worse than that. he can get even stronger than he is right now.

Yamcha: Please tell me you're pulling my leg. So what's the point of us sneaking up on the ship then? We're nothing but bugs to him. Seriously tell me I'm wrong.

No one could contradict him.

Yamcha: This time he's brought a friend. How on earth are we gonna beat this guy?

Piccolo:Would you quit whining? If you would prefer to run and hide than suit yourself, But we already know what lies in store for us.

Everyone lowered their heads. Yamcha looked around nervously. Vegeta turned to face him and smiled a bit.

Vegeta: Are you finally catching on? Your backwater planet is doomed.

Yamcha and Krillin couldn't stop themselves from shaking. The wind blew Piccolo's cape and Vegeta's hair.

The top of Fireza's ship opened and a bubble like orb emerged containing Frieza and King Cold within. The orb hovered and floated down to land in front of a group of waiting soldiers. Frieza scanned the area. he looked different, parts of his body having been mechanically replaced. He inspected the Earth with his advanced sensors in order to find power levels.

Frieza: So this is Earth. I've destroyed worse.

King Cold: We haven't come all this way to toy with earthlings my son. We've come to find that Super Saiyan who hurt you. Yes we shall crush the life out of him. Anyone in the Universe who threatens our supremacy must be utterly conquered.

Frieza: Between the two of us father. I'm sure we can pulverize him, but I am stronger than I was before, so I may be able to vanquish him all on my own.

King Cold: I'm afraid the opponent you're so eager to face won't be home for another three Hours Frieza...shall we wait for him?

Frieza: I want to crush his spirits before finishing him off, Maybe killing some of the Earthlings would be a nice touch. Let's see how many we can get in three hours. I guess there's only one way to find out.

He chuckled to himself, which then became a loud boisterous laugh with his hands raised.

Frieza:Hurry Goku! Hurry! I'M BACK FROM THE BRINK OF DEATH ITSELF TO EXACT MY REVENGE!

As if in response, there was a blur of speed. Frieza had no time to react when Goku appeared so suddenly before him, his hair glowing in a golden aura, his hands were brought close to an orb of pulsating blue energy.

"Ha"

The orb turned into a powerful beam, which struck Frieza and appeared to consume him. it did not atop there. The path of destruction continued and unfortunately right at King Cold. The King's eyes widened in shock and he let out a yell before the blast consumed him. His form turned to black dust and crumbled into pieces, being scattered into the wind or vaporized.

Krillin leaped from rock to rock nearby as did Tien with Chiatzou on his back. Gohan helped Bulma climb up. Yamcha walked. Vegeta, Piccolo and Tien shook as the climbed the rocky cliff, not because of difficulty but because of fear, though they were all too proud to admit it. Gohan helped Bulma up.

Yamcha: Why bother wishing me back to life if I'm just gonna die again?

Gohan and Bulma turned to face him, but before they could say anything there was a bright blue flash that consumed part of the sky accompanied by the sound of a ki blast firing which they knew all too well. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Tien stopped in place, eyes widening and mouths agape in fear rand confusion.

Vegeta:...Fu...Frieza's energy...

Piccolo: It's still there...just faint...like its been...cut in half.

Krillin: I can't sense the other guy either, but is that?

Vegeta: Impossible.

The pretense of staying low faded. Vegeta burst upward above the cliff. He stopped at the top and walked forward to a spot where he could see what had happened. There was a line in the dirt as if something had crashed. Vegeta recognized it as the path made by a beam. It went straight towards Frieza's ship at an angle and had sliced through a chunk of it, losing support from some of its Spider like legs, the remaining part of the ship began to shake and came crashing down, several of the remaining soldiers quickly flew out of the way. Vegeta's eyesight inspected the wreckage and then followed the trail backwards to the source. A piece of metal which appeared to have once been a girder was bent backwards by the blast. Intense heat may not always be able to melt steel beams but it can overheat them so that they bend. Vegeta inspected what appeared to be an Emperor's Cape caught on the piece of metal, torn to pieces, flowing in the wind before being released and floating away.

Vegeta's eyes moved down. Frieza and Cold's men all stood in place horrified. The Prince's eyes spotted a figure. He flew down to the ground and saw who it was.

It was Frieza.

Vegeta gasped in surprise. The tyrant was smiling and his hand was raised and clenched to the extent that it looked like a Spider. Vegeta inspected the tyrant, walking cautiously around the unmoving figure.

He appeared to be trying to speak but was only grunting.

Vegeta moved to surround Frieza and realized something he could not see before given his position.

The entire left half of his body was missing.

from the long path in the ground it was clear the left half had been caught in the blast

Frieza's one remaining eye was twitching but he was still smiling and his hand move as if trying to grab the air. Finally, he spoke.

"hu...ha!...You missed!..."

The body remained standing and finally collapsed, landing in the dirt in an almost comical fashion, as if the corpse was partly buried in the ground like an ancient statue in the middle of being uncovered by an archeologist. Vegeta joined Frieza's men in the act of staring in shock at the sudden death. The eyes of the masterless minions looked at something and backed away in fear. The Saiyan Prince turned around to a cloud of smoke that began to fade. The first thing Vegeta saw was golden hair. One word echoed through his head.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

The dust and smoke cleared, revealing the form of Son Goku, clad in a garish outfit. There was a puffed frill around his neck and was seemed to be mismatched blue armor with a yellow outline above a white shirt, and red puffed out pants. Goku's golden hair vanished and sulked down as it returned to black. His serious expression vanished so quickly everyone else got mood lash. He was back to smiling.

Goku:Hey guys! I'm back!

Vegeta: God Dammit!

Bulma:Goku?  
Yamcha:Goku?  
Krillin: Goku.  
Gohan:Dad!

Gohan flew towards Goku. The remaining minions seemed confused as to what to do now.

"What da we do?"

"I don't know?"

"Izzat his son?"

"Yeah I guess."

"I'mma kill it"

"Don't do it."

"I'mma do it"

"Don't do it."

The soldier fired."

"Ahh ya did it!"

Gohan was flying towards Goku. He saw the blast fired but while he could have knocked it back on his own, Piccolo leaped in the way and brought his arm down, slamming the ki blast into the ground. The Namekian looked up towards the Frieza soldier responsible and brought two fingers to his forehead as he floated down. With a serious yet vengeful expression he fired the Special Beam Cannon. The laser pierced the guard's armor. He looked down at the strange string of light as it cut a hole through his armor and chest. He fell backwards. Dead.

The remaining soldiers looked at the three Saiyans and a Namekian, who looked back with stern expressions. Several of the soldiers had ran away at the moment of the deaths of Frost Demons. Only idiots stayed behind.

Gohan: What do we do with them?

Vegeta: Who cares?

The Saiyan had his arms crossed and turned to look away.

Piccolo: I say we kill them. Each of them could destroy the Earth on their own.

A smile formed on Vegeta's face.

Vegeta:F**k I'm down.

Gohan:B-But...they haven't done anything wrong.

Vegeta:As far as you know. They had to do some pretty nasty stuff to get to where they are now.

Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father, looking at him supportively.

Goku:Gohan...Why don't we go home?

Gohan:Why? It's nothing I haven't seen before.

Goku: I know Gohan. You've had to grow up a lot sooner than I intended, but...maybe things will be better now. There's no evil villain to fight anymore...Let's go home.

With the same already on his shoulder, Goku turned Gohan around and began to walk away with his son walking with him. Gohan turned to look back once and saw the Frieza soldiers backing away in fear as Vegeta and Piccolo approached them. Vegeta cracked his knuckles and looked at the henchmen with a smug expression.

Goku:Wanna hear about how I got here so fast?

Gohan's attention returned to his father.

Vegeta's attention turned towards the two other Saiyans remaining walking away. He dodged several attacks and delivered punches to various henchmen attacking him. The Prince was however lost in thought.

"Damn you Kakarot! First you achieve Super Saiyan before me! And now you've found some sort of technique to get here faster! I don't understand. I looked everywhere for him."

 **Yardrat- Earlier**  
The lid to the pod, smoke emitted from the inside as the door opened. Several purple headed aliens looked down up the Saiyan inside. Goku woke up, not use to the stasis nature of the pod. It left him in a state in which he had not control over where he was going. He blinked several times in confusion and also adjust to the new light from partly frozen eyelids.

Goku:uh...hi?

 **Space**  
Among the Debris of what was once Namek floated a saiyan pod. The door opened. once more the steam emerged. Vegeta stepped out, remains on the lid. He looked around thinking to himself.

"I can't believe that damn Earth Woman convicted me to do this. Still Kakarot was able to achieve the Super Saiyan form before me."

He looked around.

Vegeta: Don't see him. I don't have long to look before I suffocate.

Nothing. Only Debris.

Vegeta: Dammit. Nothing here. I'll have to search for New Namek. They're not gonna be happy to see me. I doubt they'll help.

He slipped back into the pod and the lid closed.

Vegeta: Good thing the earth woman told me where they were.

He entered the coordinates and the Pod shot off.

 **Yardrat**  
Goku was running through the tall grass hoping to catch the small Yardrat child.

"Try to catch me!"

He would have by this point were it not for the boy's ability to teleport. Everytime Goku tried to catch him he disappeared in a way that left a blur and several strong lines in the space where he had once been. The Saiyan wasn't mad though, fear from it. He was enjoying this childlike play, while also trying to learn the technique.

"Try concentrating on where you want to go."

Learning a new technique was always easier said than done. He needed to concentrate, but he knew that the techniques weakness would be that it wouldn't work if he couldn't concentrate, something evident by trying to catch the kid as part of his training. It reminded him of trying to catch Gregory.

"Hey! Where'd ya go?"

Goku stood alone in a field. Confused by the lack of taunting from the child teleporting all over the place. The Saiyan paused. He felt like something was wrong but it also could have been part of the the training. He decided to try shouting.

"Soma?!...Soma!"

Goku brought his hands around his mouth as he shouted instinctively to make his shouts travel faster. He began to walk while looking around. He couldn't sense the boy's energy.

"Did he know how to hide his energy?"

Goku sensed sinister energy, gasped and then flew forward.

 **Yardrat Village**  
The houses were burning. Most if not all of the inhabitants were dead. The guilty party stood back to back with sadistic smiles on their faces and blasters raised.

"Pretty sure that's all of them"

"Any sign of Jeice!"

"Nope."

"Jeice! You out there!"

"Come out!"

"What the hell was he doing here anyway?"

"Don't know. Frieza said he was on Namek but he had no idea what happened to him. His pod was tracked to this planet."

The henchman shouted again.

"JEICE! KING COLD WANTS ALL ABLE BODIED FRIEZA SOLDIERS TO HEAD TO EARTH NOW!"

"Why don't we use our scouters?"

"The natives can fool our scouters."

"Well they're all dead. No reason not to use em now"

"Hey...who's that?"

"Huh?"

Goku stood horrified at the sight of the two men before the dead Yardrat.

"Can I scan em?"

"He's not a native so go ahead."

Goku's body shook in rage and he roared, bursting into the form of Super Saiyan. The soldier scanned the Super Saiyan. The small device bleeped to life before it exploded, taking the head of the henchman with him. His comrade gazed in shock, looked towards the Saiyan and then took off flying away in fear.

He was gasping for breath when he found a clearing. He looked around nervously and then spotted a pod. It had to belong to Jeice. He flew towards it and quickly began to input coordinates. Destination: Earth. He then pressed the buttons on his scouter, the device opened a direct line of contact.

"Come in! Come In!"

Frieza's voice came from the other line.

Frieza: Jeice! Where the Hell have you been?

"Lord Frieza! I found the Saiyan! He's on..."

"Hello? Hello!"

"..Frieza..."

The voice on the other side was threatening and recognized. The same sinister tone responded but one with a calm of snobbish elegance.

"...Monkey..."

There was a silence. As if they could stare each other down through the communication.

"I was just on my way to murder your friends, but now you've saved me the trouble of tracking you down. Just tell me where you are and I'll come straight to you and kill everyone whoever you're with."

Goku:Too late for that.

Frieza:oh...Did my men kill your new friends?...Splendid. That means I can just head to Earth.

Goku: If you want to fight me Frieza, you'll have to come to me yourself.

Frieza: oh but it would be oh so fun for to simply kill your friends before you arrive. Guess you better hurry. I think I'll kill your son first.

Goku in his rage crushed the scouter, ending the transmission. He then stepped in the Open pod, the seating forcing him to turn to sit inside, and once more face the dead villagers who were his fault. He had to go. He had to hurry.

His gaze was never broken as the lid shut itself and the pod burst into the sky.

He would be back to the planet once everyone was wished back with the Dragonballs.

 **New Namek**  
All eyes tending to the fields, standing, or relaxing in the warm suns turned to see the approaching Saiyan Pod. Several panicked. Dende ran to Elder Moore's home and entered.

Dende: Elder Moori! A Pod is coming! It looks like the one the Ginyu Force used!

Moori: What!? Quickly! We must prepare our Warrior Namekians!

Moori pulled his curtain from his home aside and stepped outside into the suns. The pod was landing. A crowd had formed around the crash site. Moori pushed them aside, placing shoulders on the residence as he did so, until he was at the foot of the crater caused by the sphere laying in its center. The lid opened and from within emerged Vegeta,who wore a smug expression of a faint smile. The Namekians were not happy to see him. Some backed away in fear. The battle Namekians entered battle stances.

Vegeta:Hey...

Moori:...Saiyan.

Vegeta:Relax. I'm not here to fight. I'm just here to look for the idiot.

Moori:Idiot? I know no one by that name.

Vegeta:His name is Kakarot but he also goes by...

Dende:Goku?

Vegeta:...that.

Dende was as cautious as the other Namekians yet seemed to be more willing to speak, though still nervous at the killer of his people.

Dende:He hasn't been here.

Vegeta sighed. Dende spoke to the other Namekians.

Dende:This is the Saiyan that attacked one of the villages and took the Dragonballs.

The Battle warriors prepared to battle.

Vegeta: I'm not here to fight, and Since Kakarot hasn't been here. I guess I'm just here fro the Balls.

Warrior Namekian:Have you tried working the Shaft?

Vegeta deadpanned at this.

Vegeta:How do you know what?...nevermind. The Dragonballs Morons!

Moori:I'm afraid that will not possible. We have used the Namekian Dragonballs to revive those Namekians killed by yourself, then we made a wish on the planet to create a shield preventing it from future destruction. The third wish was used to increase the power of our own warriors so that they may be able to combat threats like Frieza. I'm afraid there are no more wishes that can be used to bring Goku to you. Especially if he does not wish to be found.

Vegeta: Oh I know he doesn't want to be found. I was just hoping I could wish for immortality.

Several Namekians appeared shocked by this.

Vegeta: Well...you're useless to me. Guess I'll keep going.

Vegeta returned to the pod and back to space.

 **Earth-Present**  
Vegeta was lost in thought, not that it helped the henchman he and Piccolo were slaughtering with disappointing ease. The men varied in strength but were close to the level he himself had been when he first came to Earth. A power level he was now ashamed of.

"I don't get it. Where the Hell was he? I searched for him"

His mind raced back to Frieza Planet...number whatever. The corpses of his foes littered the floors, walls, consoles and even the ceiling. The Prince of all Saiyans was hunched over a panicked lizard like alien at a control panel. Fingers were typing frantically.

"Hurry Up!" Vegeta shouted.

The alien at the controls was startled enough to jump a bit and cover his head. He then resumed typing.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" The alien responded with a loud shrill voice.

The screen blinked a blue color in the darkness.

"It says here all of the Ginyu pods were destroyed. Except one."

"One?"

"The one belonging to Jeice."

"Where was it heading?"

"Well it was supposed to be heading towards Planet Yardrat, but it's course was interrupted when it was sent to Namek."

"Where's it heading now?"

"No idea. It's been put into callback mode.

"What!?"

" Someone has requested every Pod to head towards one destination."

"Which one?"

"It seems to be a high ranking Planet Trade Organization ship."

"hmm...Not surprising. Frieza's dead. All his men are running around like headless chickens. Which reminds me?"

He had placed his hand on the Lizard's neck supportively. It had now been turned into a death grip as a blast was fired from the clenched hand, obliterating all above it's hold. The Saiyan turned and walked away. He was already out of the room when the computer flashed red. On it's screen was the blinking word: EARTH.

 **Earth-Present-Some Distance away**  
A Blue Frog with large antennae hopped across the sandy terrain. It had red narrowed eyes. It thought to itself.

"C'mon! C'mon! Frieza's Ship has to be around here somewhere! Curse this Frog Body! Making me miss this!

The Frog finally reached an area in which it could look down upon the scene.

"What's going on?"

The Frog spotted Vegeta and the Namekian violently finishing off Frieza's forces, yet no Frieza.

Vegeta punched a hole through the chest of one and then opened his palm to fire a blast and take the head off another. The Namekian ducked under a punch which left his white cape floating in the air that now had a hole ripped through it. Piccolo smiled as he quickly hurled his turban off. It fell onto the head of the minion and struck with enough force to slam his head into the ground like an anvil in a cartoon. With a sharp turn he swung a kick behind him and sliced another man clean in half in a diagonal.

"What?! But...Where's Frieza?"

The Frog's internal question was answered when his...least he was a he in mind, he believed the frog he possessed was female, though he had no way to be certain, anyway when he looked down he spotted the body of Frieza.

"..no...Lord Frieza!"

He was too late, perhaps if he had been earlier the battle would have turned out differently. If Vegeta and Piccolo hadn't taken their time to make sure to dispose of all of their men and had instead killed them quickly before finishing off Frieza and King Cold then they might have been gone before he got there. Only a few men were left. Less than a dozen. He briefly contemplated switching bodies with one of them but feared he would be easily eliminated by the two fighters. An insect buzzed next to him, without breaking eye contact he shot out a long tongue and caught the insect in his mouth. It fought back from within the frog's mouth and forced him to spit it out. the predator looked at the insect, noticing it looked strangely robotic. It flew off, slightly damaged.

"huh?"

The Frog didn't know what to make of this.

Then he saw one soldier sent screaming a good distance away by a hit from Vegeta.

He got an idea.

The soldier laid face down in the ground, slowly he struggled to pick himself up. The sight of a bluish frog in front of him, causing him to let out a sound of confusion. The Frog wrote a word in the dirt between the two. the soldier read it out loud.

"Change...Now?"

A Beam shot out from the mouth of a frog and entered that of the henchman. The light faded. The frog looked at his small hands. The henchman stood up, first he hunched over and then he straightened up and smiled with a sneer. He turned away and flew off without another word.

 **Elsewhere-Later**

Several of Frieza's men were fleeing for their lives. Nervous expressions.

"We have to keep moving! we can't!.."

He was cut off by beeping coming from his scouter. At that moment one of the men with him was shot through the chest, exploded and then his lifeless corpse with it's dangling limbs descended down to earth at an angle, a large column of smoke emerging from him. Fear overcame the two remaining men. The one at the head checked his scouter again, undaunted by the spraying of purple blood upon his face that indicated that he was now the sole survivor.

"Damn..Wait! There it is."

The signal was coming form below him. There was a snowy mountain, and a figure was visible clad in a white coat, footprints visible.

"Does that man have the Dragonball? We might still be able to use them to bring back Lord Frieza."

Vegeta and Piccolo flew side by side.

Vegeta:Bah! This soldier is hardly worth our efforts.

Piccolo: Fine! Go! I'l take care of him!

Vegeta flew back without saying another word at such a burst of speed it almost seemed rude. Piccolo said nothing and continued unabated.

The soldier turned to look behind him. There seemed to be no one, as if they had given up, but he was older, old enough to not jump to conclusions like the younger fools made that led to their deaths at stronger hands.

He flew down to meet the figure in white, landing in the snow before him.

The surprise of the figure crunching the snow beneath his feet caused the old man to reel backwards, falling over. Seen clearer now, he was quite old, balding, and clearly missing several teeth.

"Wha...What are you!"

"The Dragonball..Give it to me!"

A hand shot out from the soldier.

"How...How did you know!"

"I picked it up on my Scouter!"

"A Device that can detect Dragonballs! Do you have any idea how long I've been searching for them!? And there was a way to find them all along!""

He was no longer scared but instead frustrated. The soldier fired a blast next to his head that made him flinch and let out a yelp of surprise.

"ok! Ok! ok! Take it!"

An aged hand reached into the bag he had with him and pulled out the Dragonball. He held it towards the stranger. The old man act as if there was someone next to him speaking. He addressed the air.

"Look I know we need them but...no!...wait!"

As if involuntarily, the old man's arm shot out again, jolting forward at an inhuman speed. The arm was blown apart as a machine gun formed. It opened fired. The Frieza soldier just stood there as bullets rippled off of him. With his one remaining arm he tried to grab the handle and turn it to fire into the air. The soldier became impatient and grabbed the gun arm, crushing it into shards. The old man held where his arm had been and fell back into the snow as if in pain. He began to back away in fear.

"No...Please!"

Piccolo was flying above and he saw what to him appeared to be a Frieza soldier attacking an old man.

"Hey!"

Piccolo touched down in front of the old man, standing between him and the soldier.

Piccolo:What do you think you're doing?

The soldier thought to himself.

"Damn I have no choice."

He brought his hands to his head.

"CHANGE NOW!"

 **Unknown Location  
** A mechanical insect sparked and floated up and down as it approached a dark cave. It entered, passing by various Stalactities. It then passed by an unfinished white faced android. An elderly man was at a desk in front of a computer. The insect landed in front of him.

"hmm? what's this? The drone has been damaged.  
He inspected the thing in his hands, holding it up by the wings. In reality, a pair of yellow triangles.

"Must have been accidentally harmed by some stray Ki Blast. No matter. I shall begin repairs."

A panel on the insect was opened.

"I suppose there's no harm in inspecting the..."

Video picked up from the drone appeared on the screens in front of him. Gero spotted the image of Goku as a Super Saiyan. His eyes widened.

"What is this!?"

the Doctor was in fury.

"Goku has obtained a new power. And it appears to surpass anything before it."

"I will have to update my technology. Make 19 and my own body as strong as 17 and 18. Maybe as strong as 16. The twins are unpredictable. I may have to break apart 16 for parts...I pray it does not come to that...However there is another plan that must move forward."

The Doctor turned in his chair to look behind him. There was a container of glass with a strange chemical within it.

"I will have to infect Son Goku with the Virus earlier than expected."

On the tip of the container of glass was a needle.

 _"For want of a nail the shoe was lost._

 _For want of a shoe the horse was lost._

 _For want of a horse the rider was lost._

 _For want of a rider the message was lost._

 _For want of a message the battle was lost._

 _For want of a battle the kingdom was lost._

 _And all for the want of a horseshoe nail_."

The smallest differences have consequences that ripple throughout the Universes. Even something as seemingly insignificant as a Nail.

For Trunks,

This is that Nail.

 **Author's Note:** And so it begins. Some of you may be disappointed but this is important. I'm not sure how long this will take, but I'm beginning _"Mystery of Trunks"_ which will cover just what happened in Trunks's Universe, and the Unseen Timeline, and the timeline Cell originated from, and it will lead up to when Goku Black appeared. I wanted to start this here because the next thing to happen will be the final battle with Goku Black.

Sadly my chapter progress will slow down as I am working on a job now. I'll try to get a chapter out a month.


	52. Cold War

Piccolo opened his eyes and stared at his hands to find that they were not his own. They were purple. He looked up towards...himself, smiling back at him with the same smug expression he himself perfected. A hand was raised and a blast fired. Piccolo screamed not in pain or fear but in rage. Not even his dying breath was his own.

Ginyu smiled as his smoking hand lowered. He then turned to face the old man again. He saw an empty spot where he had been. He looked around and spotted the old man running, quite pathetically away from him. He left a trail of footprints, making his escape pointless. All the old man felt was a tug at his hood as he was lifted. He left out a cry and flailed his arms and legs.

"Where is the Dragonball?!"

"No please! I need it to free the lab?"

"lab? what lab?"

"The Lab of "

"where is this lab?"

"It's buried under the ice!"

"Where?!"

The old man only pointed with his good hand towards what looked like an iceberg. His hand shook as he pointed. Ginyu responded by blasting the iceberg. It came crashing down and brought up a large cloud of white. Kochin stopped moving and stood in stun silence. The work of the last few years were rendered mute and the realization at the ease this stranger had done it made him mad, yet all such thoughts were immediately silenced when he saw the lab was still intact.

"There that was easy. Now old Fella. Just what's so big about this lab?"

"It contains the great ."

"Great Doctor, eh? Not Smart enough to get passed a wall of ice."

"His mind is strong. His body is weak."

"Then he's no good to me...and neither are you."

He lifted his hand again. Kochin flinched. There was a a strange noise and a strange short blue creature leaped onto his face. He panicked and tried to grab at it. He dropped the scientist, who ran off. The bluish creature exploded, leaving a cloud floating around Ginyu's head. Chunks of blue flesh fell from the sky, including an arm. Kochin ran as fast as he could. Ginyu recovered, thankful for his stronger Namekian body. He gritted his teeth and found himself surrounded by similar creatures. They looked like Saibamen which he had sen before except they were blue and had goggle like masks.

Kochin kept running, successfully reaching the entrance of the lab and slamming his fist down on a button for the door to come down as the green skinned creature fought the Bio men. This was no surprise to Kochin. They were not meant to be any unstoppable force, that was what the other creations were for. He based them off what he could get from the creatures the Saiyans had brought with them. Finally he reached the area which contained the brain of . He was still running.

: Kochin? You're Back!

Kochin did not stop. He instead ran to a panel.

Kochin:No time to explain!

With a few flicks at the control panel. The Largest monitor lit up to show the battle or rather the slaughter of the green alien destroying the blue creatures.

:Piccolo? Isn't he my intended body. Shouldn't him being here prove beneficial to our plans.

Kochin: It won't work. His biology is too incompatible.

The form of Piccolo approached the entrance. With a blast the large steel door came off its hinges and he stepped inside. The interior was a large dome that Ginyu had seen before. It was clearly made for combat. There was a cloud floating above, no doubt hiding the way out. He paused upon hearing a strange "Whirring" sound coming from above and out of his sight. This was followed by several black spheres with sharp needles. The source of the sound. Ginyu leaped to avoid the blades. He could have taken the weapons at full force and cause their blades to snap but he didn't know just how strong they were. He had no scouter and doubted the devices would give one.

To avid the spikes he leaped into the air and fired several ki blasts madly in a blur of hands. The spheres exploded. He leaped off of the objects and went up into the air. Those he passed started to turn around. The Namibian body pierced the clouds. He leaped off and began to run across the wall, turning and fire. The last of the black sphere were destroyed. He smiled and turned back to where he was running, letting out a yell of surprise when he saw a yellow mass leaping after him. He was engulfed in a yellow mass like taffy. The monster that had ensnared him had a grin on his face, expected to win the test of strength and bring his victim down with him. Instead, to the surprise of the creature, he was brought along and sent flying through the air, dragged by the form inside him around the dome. Inside the beast Ginyu pushed against the mass with his feet and his arms. He pressed against his prison and fired, propelling him backwards and out of the body. The monster fell backwards with a smoking gut into the the mist below, a frown on its face. Ginyu smiled at his escape and flew to the top. Bursting through the roof and then through the floor. He panted, trapped in a strange area where the sky, or the ethereal inside seemed to be an endless blue. Closer to the ground where strange spiral towers in a pink lower atmosphere. He looked around.

"Ha!"

A creature. He did not care which surprised him and he delivered a kick sending it into a structure. He lowered his battle stance with smug satisfaction. He then let out a scream as a shock ran through his body, forcing him to scream out in pain. he was hurled into a structure all his own.

As he picks himself up a blast hit him. His body began to freeze and continued until he stood like a statue. The two bio warriors stood starring. There was a silence and then a burst of power from the frozen form. The two attackers were eviscerated. The area shook, chunks of the ceiling crumbled down. A white dome appeared flashing in the seemingly infinite landscape before fading.

Ginyu flew through the tunnel that he hoped lead to his target. He found a dark room, and the scientist standing in the sole light illuminating a circle where he stood at the center. The scientist was shaking.

Kochin: N-no! We can't steel your body! Your anatomy is too alien.

Ginyu:Stealing bodies is my job pal! I'd give you a proper demonstration but I quite like this new body.

He looked at his hand and made a fist several times in a row as if emphasizing his power.

Ginyu: Still it's not a strong as Goku's.

Kochin seemed confused.

Kochin:Goku? You mean he's back?

Ginyu:Back?

Kochin: Yeah. Last I checked he was in space along with Vegeta.

Ginyu: Well they're back. I saw them a few minutes ago.

Kochin smiled.

Kochin: Goku's back!? Excellent! That means we can still his body.

Ginyu: Hey you can have Vegeta, but Goku's body is mine!

A thought struck the Captain.

Ginyu: Hey, why do you want a body exactly? Besides the hand I broke you look fine.

Kochin: Oh it's not for me.

Ginyu: It's for .

The area next to him lit up to show a massive brain.

Ginyu:oh...I see.

He said with wide eyes.

Ginyu: I don't think a brain that big could fit in a Saiyan body.

Kochin:We have our ways...But shrinking mostly. It's a lengthy process though. Takes a few hours. Never said it wasn't practical.

Ginyu: I can teach you how to swap bodies. You don't need hands, just a voice mostly.

Wheelo: Where is the Saiyan Vegeta?

Ginyu did not realize the brain could speak from its tank, and was admittedly surprised.

Ginyu: I'm not sure of the Geography of this planet.

Wheelo:Kochin! Begin searching!

Kochin: On it!

The scientist turned around and began to work at a previously unseen or unnoticed control panel. Several large screens lit up, searching several locations frantically, form Deserts to plains, to lands and Cities. Finally it settled on a Battlefield.

 **The Battlefield  
** Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Bulma and the others stood in a circle. Just below them in a very large ditch where the bodies of Cold's men and half of one mad tyrant were laid to rest. All were talking.

Goku:Anyway how that's how I got back to Earth. This instant transmission thing is pretty neat. I was trying to figure it out while I was in the pod but now that I've got it. It's so much easier.

Down below within the remains of the Frost Demon ship, within a dark area buried under rubble, something stirred.

There was massive burst from the debris. The form of King Cold emerged with his hands raised and a shout of intense pain and rage. Burn marks were all over his body, and one eye was forcibly shut closed. Everyone turned to the disturbance. He had fortunately not shot anyone after his supposed death unlike his late son. But he raised his hand a began to form a Death ball.

Cold:That's it! I've had it! This whole planet can go to Hell!

The ball got bigger. Goku panicked.

Goku:OH NO!

Cold slammed down the Death ball. Goku in a flash appeared in front of him in a Super Saiyan, blocking the Death ball, which pulsated in front of him, knocking dust into the air. Cold enraged began pounding upon his chest which rippled against him in shockwaves of air. Cold's anger subsided when he realized he could not harm him. He backed away, gritting his teeth but then smiled a bit and kneeled. A Smaller Death ball appeared a the tip of his finger and he pointed to the dirt.

Goku:WAIT!

Cold grinned sadistically, but then there was a blur that called his attention slightly. He turned and was met with a sharp kick to the temple by Prince Vegeta, sending him hurling back. The direction of the ball was shot elsewhere, at Goku's head, fortunately the Super Saiyan was able to tilt his head slightly to dodge the attack.

Vegeta shot forward, his ki surrounding him as he engaged the King, who bounced like a ball across the ground. Vegeta's punches kept knocking him around, desperate to not give the tyrant a chance to fight back for it meant his death. A swift kick embedded the King into a cliffside. The Prince battled the King brutally pounding him with blows. then a hand shot out an caught the gloved fist of the Saiyan and began to twist. Vegeta yelled in pain and Cold punched him across the jaw.

Goku felt the death ball pushing him to the ground, leaving a him shaped indent. He raised his feet and kicked the large orb. It was stronger than he had intended. Cold was stronger than he looked. The orb floated up and then exploded, darkening the skies. Goku did not get up but stayed on his back. He was left exhausted, and the gold tint of the Saiyan hair faded away.

He had to keep going.

He sat up, wincing in pain and trying to charge up his strength. Cold was stronger than Frieza, that was now was hiding greater power. Goku saw Vegeta fly through the air while smoking passed him. His eyes followed the Prince and then he turned to look at Cold. Goku leaped to his feet quickly. His upper body felt too heavy for his legs and he sulked, panting. He tried to power up but was already out of strength. Vegeta flew passed him and resumed the battle. goku could not stand by and do nothing. He joined in and the two began to deal blow after blow on the Frost Demon regardless of whether or not they connected and several were blocked.

Vegeta had an unpleasant sense of deja view as a three toed kick to his chest broke his armor and several rips and sent him flying back several feet and tumbling into the dirt. The same foot became a blur and also kicked Goku away. eh slid across the ground and came to a stop.

Vegeta struggled to get up only to be kicked down again everytime.

"No..Not again"

Again.

"It can't..."

Again.

"End this way."

This time Cold raised his fists and slammed both down onto his back. Vegeta wasn't a doctor but he now knew how Nappa felt, as he was pretty sure his back had been broken in the assault.

His body fell limp to the ground. Cold grabbed his head and raised him. His arms and legs hung in the air and the King began to squeeze. Vegeta screamed in agony.

"Good night. Sweet Prince."

Cold would not hesitate a second time.

Fortunately for Vegeta he didn't have to.

A strange sound filled the sky, along with an orange light. Vegeta recognized it. Something was speeding, no, crashing towards the two fights. He mustered what little strength he could. Cold's eyes turned slightly to his left, the direction of the incoming sound. Vegeta was able to raise his arms and press against Cold's chest, strong enough to push himself off. Cold let go and the Prince backflipped through the air. The Pod collided into Cold and exploded, leaving a large crater. Vegeta was sent flying and landed a good distance away with a loud thud.

Everything was blurry,Vegeta was picking himself up. He was pretty sure he had fainted. There was an orange and black blur in front of him and the voice of Kakarot calling him Vegeta. Once his eyes adjusted he saw Kakarot as standing in front of him and saying his name. He crouched down.

Kakarot:Vegeta? Vegeta! Have a Senzu Bean.

The green bean was in his outstretch hand. The Prince realized he couldn't move, but he lifted his hand and grabbed it, tossing it into his mouth and chewing quickly. It was a strange sensation to feel his bones heel, but soon he was picking himself up.

Goku:Vegeta! neither of us can beat him on our own. We have to work together.

Vegeta was going to make a statement about how childish this was, but stopped himself because though he would never admit it, Kakarot was right. Without another word he got up. He shot a glance at where the pod collided with Cold. The twisted metal began to shake.

Vegeta:Kakarot?

Goku:huh?

Vegeta:You're pod landing...That can't be a coincidence.

Goku:What? oh yeah. Well I told Bulma about the Pod still heading to earth and she calculated where it would land when it got close to the planet.

Vegeta:What? Are you saying you?

Goku:I pushed him to where the ship was going to crash.

Vegeta: You let me get beaten up just for that!

Goku:Well yeah, but it's not gonna keep him down forever! We have to finish him off now!

Vegeta: Alright fine!

The two got ready to fire their blasts.

Cold picked himself up from the wreckage. He was on his knees.

"I never thought I'd have to use my final form"

His body began to compulse. His muscles grew and in a burst of power came from him. His form shifted and began to shift again

Goku:Ka...me...ha...me...!  
Vegeta:Galick Gun!

The two beams combined into one bright light. Cold's form shifted until it screamed and the blast hit him like a train. His body broke apart and vanished into nothingness.

Goku and Vegeta lowered their arms, practically locked into the stance that fired the beams. They panted heavily, as if synchronized.

It was over.

 **Wheelo's Lab**

The room was filled with stares at the screen and open mouths. There was a pregnant pause. Ginyu was the first to speak.

Ginyu:So...I'll take the body on the right. You take the body on the left.

The two scientists were still in shock.

Kochin:Is there?...A weaker body we could borrow? Master Roshi perhaps? He was at the bottom of the list.

Ginyu:Oh really? You're not chickening out on me are you?

Kochin:What! No that's ridiculous!

Wheelo: We can move the Lab, but not that far into Mainland. We will have to strike at the residence of Muten Roshi. we will take him hostage. The Saiyans will be too weak to stop us.

Kochin: Actually they have these things called Senzu Beans that will heal them quickly if taken. If we capture Roshi they will come after us as soon as they find out.

Ginyu: I can take Goku's body but last time I did that I was unable to use its full power. I might be able to possess Vegeta if...

Kochin:No...

Under any other circumstances, the Brain in a Jar would not have been able to command Captain Ginyu in such a way, but the massive metal body and the mechanical voice gave him an intimidating presence that could not be ignored.

Kochin: What?

Wheelo:We cannot win in a direct battle. We must take advantage of a distraction. Someone such as Cold. While the Saiyans and their allies do battle we shall strike.

Ginyu: Someone like Cold huh?

The Captain stroked his chin.

Ginyu:Someone like Cold eh? That gives me an Idea.

 **In Space, on a formerly named, now unnamed Planet.**

Cooler, the Last of the Frost Demons sat on a dozen if narrow throne. The castle that had surrounded it no longer existed. Neither did the race that had built it. He held a red wine glass in his left hand.

Cooler:What!? A Pathetic Saiyan killed my brother and my father?

Salza:Yes...It's hard to believe...On a planet called the Earth...

Cooler: So that's the one who almost killed Frieza on Namek. They went to Eliminate him...No doubt...He is really is a Super Saiyan!

The Frost Demon frowned then a thought occurred to him.

Cooler: Wait...My father couldn't defeat him? What happened?

Salza:Your...father couldn't unleash his normal form...He was killed while in reduced form...

At this news Cooler smiled.

Cooler:Interesting...My Father is invincible in his normal form...that'll teach him for not working on Mastering it and being able to sustain it all the time, like I did...So I'm now the most powerful being in the whole Universe! Too bad...I was sure that in three or four hundred years, I'd have surpassed my father and could have killed him myself.

Cooler:Salza!

Salza:Yes!

Cooler:we're going to earth immediately! It's time to wipe out the Saiyans once and for all!

He crushed the wine glass in his hand. The armored Squadron kneeled in front of the tyrant as well. The other members had ran in.

Dore:Lord Cooler!

The Frost Demon turned to face him.

Dore: We've received a transmission from your father's ship.

Cooler:...Let me see it.

 **Within the Ship  
** There was a large screen playing the footage.

Salza: This is the first video.

The image of the onboard ship camera played. Frieza's back was to the device and for that matter the ship.

Frieza: Hurry Goku! Hurry! I'M BACK FROM THE BRINK OF DEATH ITSELF TO EXACT MY REVENGE!

In a move that seemed too quick to see, forcing the camera footage to be slowed significantly. Goku appeared and fired his blast. A light engulfed Frieza and he was on screen cut in half.

Cooler:Pause.

The screen freezes.

Cooler:Enhance on the Saiyan.

The image got bigger and showed the Super Saiyan holding an orb in his hands.

Cooler:Goku...that is his name...Forward to Father's Death.

Salza: Monsieur Cooler...Your Father's Death was not captured on the Camera.

Cooler:Then Play The Captain's Video again.

The same camera forwarded and showed Piccolo in front of the camera.

Ginyu:Hello! I may look Like a mere Namekian! But I am in reality!

He backed away and began to strike poses ending with with the signature pose of

"CAPTAIN GINYU!"

I have stolen the body of this Namekian, and I plan to steal the body of the Super Saiyan and the body of the Saiyan Vegeta. All I need is for you to attack the earth in one month time. I'm not ordering you by any means Lord Cooler it's just uh...well if we attack at the same time we'll disorient the enemy.

Cooler:Who does he think he is? Salza!

Salza:Yes my lord!

Cooler:Continue the trajectory.

 **Wheelo's Lab**

Wheelo:Do you think they got it?

Ginyu: I'm sure they did.

Wheelo:and...

Ginyu: They'll be here in one week.

 **Capsule Corps**  
Bulma: Piccolo's gone.

All eyes were on her with looks of confusion. All except for...

Goku: He appeared in front of King Yemma. They sent him to King Kai's and he contacted me.

Vegeta:He's dead already. Ha! I can't believe he lost to mere henchman.

Goku:He said one of the Frieza's men used a technique to switch bodies with him.

Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan's eyes widened.

Krillin:Ginyu! I thought Piccolo just went off on his own once he was done.

Goku:When he died he showed up in some kind of clone of his real body. I guess that's just how that kinda stuff works.

Krillin:Huh. I never thought of what would happen if Ginyu stole someone's body and then died. I guess it would suck to be dead and trapped in someone else for all eternity.

Vegeta: So Ginyu's alive huh?

Bulma: I think he was brought back with the wish on the Dragonballs, except he was a frog.

Vegeta turned to look at her.

Vegeta:You...You knew!

Bulma: Well yeah. He was at the pond at Capsule Corps.

Vegeta made a face that was difficult to describe to those who had not seen it.

Vegeta: What! Why didn't you tell us!

Bulma: He wasn't a threat to anyone. He couldn't even do that weird technique where he swapped bodies.

Vegeta:well Somehow he found a way to switch bodies with one of Frieza' henchman and now he's in your Namekian friend.

Bulma:Well how did I know!

Vegeta found himself unable to respond and said nothing.

Goku:So what we just sense Piccolo's energy since he doesn't know how to hide it.

Goku concentrated.

Goku:Found it!

He vanished through the use of instant transmission. Everyone stood back in surprise from his sudden disappearance.

Bulma:He could have at least told us where he's going.

Krillin:Well now all we have to do is follow Goku's energy.

 **Wheelo's Lab  
** Goku appeared in a flash, directly in front of Ginyu,Wheelo and Kochin.

Kochin:What how did he get here!

He looked at Ginyu.

Kochin:did you know he could do that!

Ginyu:He couldn't on Namek and I only saw Vegeta and the Namekian.

Goku:Oh it's a new technique I learned on planet Yardrat.

Wheelo:Ginyu Stop him!

Ginyu:You've got it brain in a jar I'm taking orders now for some reason!

Ginyu charged and was promptly sent crashing into a wall by the Super Saiyan. As if he hadn't seen this display, Kochin opened fire with his machine gun arm. The bullets did nothing.

Goku:Oh hey you're an Android! Guess I don't have to hold back.

Goku powered up and charged. Kochin panicked.

Kochin:No wait I'm not an Android I'm hu...

Goku destroyed him with a punch.

Kochin:mAAAAHHHH!

Metal pieces and one eyeball fell down to the ground.

Goku: Wow these Red Ribbon Androids sure have come a long way since Major Metallitron.

He said, scratching his head.

Wheelo:Impressive.

The Super Saiyan crouched down and pointed to the Brain in the jar.

Goku:Alright give Piccolo his body back.

Wheelo:And Just how Could I do that?

Goku realized his mistake.

Goku:...oh...yeah...

He burst through the wall of the lab next to the hole he made when he punched Ginyu away. Wheelo was left alone.

Wheelo:Idiot.

 **Several Miles away**  
Ginyu began to sit up. He had taken the hit badly but at least the Namekian body he possessed was durable. The Captain picked himself up.

Ginyu:Damn! I can't beat him in a fair fight! what am I gonna do?

He honestly had no idea. Goku would catch up with him, probably kill him. The only hope he had was to switch bodies with someone, but he had to be careful how he did it. If they knew about the technique they could avoid it. Possessing Goku didn't mean that he got all his powers. He learned that last time. He could possess Vegeta but someone would pick up on if he acted differently. As much as he hated it. His best option was to possess an animal and pray its not a frog.

Goku flew in front of him

Goku:Give Piccolo his body back!

He was confused by this.

Ginyu:umm...what?

Goku:You heard me!

Ginyu:How! He's dead!

Goku grabbed Ginyu, raised his other hand to his forehead and vanished.

 **On King Kai's Planet**

Goku and Ginyu appeared in a flash. their presence scared King Kai and he flailed his arms for a moment. Piccolo was also there. The Saiyan grabbed Ginyu and pointed him towards Piccolo, or at least the Namekian's soul, which resembled his body.

Goku:Do it!

He shouted. His anger turned him into a Super Saiyan. Ginyu decided to comply, signing and then beginning to speak.

Ginyu:Chang...N..

Instead of continuing the technique he fired a mouth effective one which destroyed a good portion of the planet. Smoke filled the ear and he smiled in smug satisfaction before realizing once he could see that Piccolo's soul was still intact, standing in a crater.

King Kai:My Planet! My beautiful Planet!

Goku was deadly serious now.

Goku:You're in the Afterlife! You can't kill anyone here! It's Over!

Ginyu:You expect me to give up my body for an identical soul? I'm not even sure that would work.

Goku's expression change.

Goku:oh yeah?...I'm not even sure if that would work?

Both Piccolo's face palmed.

King Kai: Actually I might have a plan for him.

Al eyes turned to him in confusion.

 **Later...**

The Ginyu Force had been brought to King Kai's Planet. King Kai himself was pacing back and forth between them.

King Kai: Now as I understand it. If you allow Ginyu to possess you soulless bodies he will, but it has to be willing. It won't work otherwise. Who wants to be it?

He offered the choice. All the members looked away, tugged at their collars and scratched their heads.

Jeice:umm...What if we can find Ginyu's preferred body? The one he had on Namek.

King Kai rubbed his chin.

King Kai: That might actually work. What happened to it?

Goku:A Frog got trapped inside it.

King Kai:It must have been sent from Earth to Namek like everyone else.

Piccolo:It's in Capsule Corps, where Ginyu as a frog was.

Goku:Well then let's get it and bring it here.

Goku vanished again, leaving a momentary blur.

 **Later Still**  
A flash slowly faded and Ginyu was back in his body, but alive. Piccolo was in his body as well, so was the frog and the unnamed Frieza Soldier.

King Kai:Alright you can go now.

He said to the Frieza Soldier who promptly turned to leave and flew away.

Goku:So is that it then. There are so many changes I couldn't keep track.

King Kai:Yes everything's back to normal.

He addressed the Ginyu Force.

King Kai:I was going to train you five anyway, so I'm glad you're here. As for you Goku and Piccolo, you guys can head home.

Piccolo:I can't believe you'd even train these guys.

Goku:Well they're not evil. They were just following orders.

The two disappeared.

 **Capsule Corps**

Goku:We're back!"

Bulma:Goku!

Goku:It worked! We got it all settled out.

Vegeta:Took you long enough. So is Ginyu finally dead?

Goku:Actually no?

Piccolo:Him and the rest of the Ginyu force will be undergoing training from King Kai.

Vegeta:What!?

Piccolo:Yeah...I don't get it either.

Krillin: So it's all settled then?

Goku: Not exactly. That brain guy is still out there, and I can't track his energy, since he's...well he's just a brain. Not sure how much Ki is in your brain but not enough to track him.

Vegeta:Dammit!

 **Wheelo's Lab  
**  
A Brain sat alone in a tank. The computer beeped to life.

"Set a Course for Kame House, then wait. we shall carry through with Ginyu's plan of waiting for the moment to strike."

 **Elsewhere...In Gero's Lab  
** The Doctor was hard at work. the form of an Android sat unfinished. He spoke into a recorder.

"I've changed my plans. Instead of creating the two robot bodies for myself and 19, I will instead work on reprogramming Androids 17 and 18 to cooperate. they have a history of recklessness in the past. As such I have brought forward an old colleague of mine...and also...my Ex Wife..."

Out from the darkness stepped a woman, presumably in her thirties, but well looking for her age. She wore black shape glasses, brown spiky long hair, two large golden ear rings and a white lab coat with the Red ribbon Army insignia on the side over a blue and red square patterned dress.


	53. Diaries of a Stepford Wife

My name is of No Importance. I am here to tell you about , the man who killed the World, and the only man I ever loved.

I first met him while in one of the poorer regions. I hear that they're trying to give them names now. I was in the section that they're planning on renaming "The Middle East". Gero and I were helping people. We were giving them new limbs to those who lost them. He was a handsome man back then with brown combed back hair. His mouth was usually covered with a sheet to block out the diseases native to the land. I never wore one myself. It scared the children.

I remember the day the Red Ribbon Army came.

We were in a village nearby where several refugee camps had been set up. A young boy was being treated. He lifted his newly made prosthetic leg into the air and brought it up and down in a bored kicking motion. He had the most adorable smile on his face.

"Wow thanks! Doctor!"

"Happy to help!" Gero said. It was always hard to tell if he was smiling under the mask.

I was behind the boy at the time and I put my hands on his shoulders

"You'd better go on and meet your family." I said.

The boy ran off quickly and the two of us made eye contact. We were both too nervous to make a first move. I twirled my hair and blushed. He had the advantage of the mask but his voice was nervous.

"Doctor" was the only word I could get out before there was a loud noise that made us turn see what it was. Several large jeeps were driving into the refugee camp. Some tents were crushed and I really hoped there were no people in those. Others were lucky enough to get out of the way. In case you can't tell, the Red Ribbon Army was evil. I was more angry at running over orphans than being cockblocked.

The trucks stopped and the soldiers marched out going "hut hut! hut! hut!" along the way until they got into a straight line. The man in charge was Sergeant White, destined to be promoted and while he was white, his hair wasn't, at least not yet. I heard they had a black guy actually promoted to the codename "Black" I wonder if that was a coincidence or did he get promoted to being "Black".

Sergeant White: !

Gero:Yes?

Sergeant White: There's been a situation.

Gero:What is it?

Sergeant White:We need you to come with us.

"Our resident Engineer is no longer available."

Gero seemed to put his head down like he had accepted his fate in sadness. He turned back towards me.

Dr. Gero:I have to go"

Me: I know

I'm writing this down which is a shame because I'm really good at I was telling this I could mimic the voices flawlessly. I'm pretty sure I couldn't do that before I became an android. In case you couldn't tell from Major Metallitron, Gero was a big fan of _Terminator_ after we saw it in theaters. I think he added that feature because he liked it in the movie.

Sergeant White seemed to pick up on what was going.

Sergeant White: I wouldn't have to worry about that.

Both of us turned to look at him.

Gero:Why's that?

Sergeant White: She's coming too.

And with that we were off in a cramped army van and then a less cramped plane until we reached Muscle Tower. We were never told what exactly we would do until we were shown our lab. Only then did Sergeant White bother to explain the reason for this whole thing.

Most people are too young to remember but there was a great blizzard in Age 712. It killed a lot of people but really only hit the places that normally had snow. Well during that blizzard the Red Ribbon Army head scientist 's lab had apparently been frozen solid, presumably with him in it. His assistant had gone to the local Jingle Village to get groceries and found it buried in snow.

He immediately ran off to tell the Red Ribbon army, who had been trying to dig him out and then drill him out once the snow turned to Ice. After a few years it was deemed a lost cause since the cold temperatures just undid their work. Blowing it up was out of the question since you risked destroying the lab and killing Wheelo.

That's where we came in. They needed new scientists. Wheelo was a secretive one. Everything had been in his lab and that was frozen not too far from where we were. He was one of the few people that left alive after refusing to use their lab. Now it was ours.

And so the days of working together began. Of course the reason Gero had been brought in was to build robots. There were many prototypes, which were used as stronger soldiers, but after a while we felt the pressure of The Army asking us to make increasingly more complicated designs. If you think Androids 1 through 7 were anything they were not. They walked or hobbled and then fell over. Another scientist named was brought in, which was probably their way of saying "You're expendable. We keep you around because of the robot prototypes but pick up the pace or we will kill you." We liked him and he became a sort of uncle to our son but it only made both of us more tense since it now meant someone else was under the gun.

We were desperate, so I came up with a solution.

You've probably heard of Frankenstein's monster. Well I had the idea to steal someone else's work and pass off as our own. Plagiarism is wrong but lives were at stake, like I said we were desperate, and they didn't care as long as we got them a weapon. Major Metallitron had been a success but he still needed batteries to run and was quite slow. I looked to the West quadrants for inspiration. , Carl Rotwang, Spallanzani. None of them had ended well, usually in the destruction of character and creation. 's creature was destroyed in a windmill fire in 731, Rotwang's Maria and his Metropolis were burned to the ground by rebelling peasants back in Age 727. Spallanzani destroyed his own creation once he realized how fake his creation really was in 718. All these were past failures in trying to create Red Ribbon Androids. Now it was Age 733.

It was after 21 years of working for Red Ribbon when we had our first major success. I had been 21 when I was recruited. In case you're too lazy to do the math I was 42, the meaning of Life. I swear I didn't plan it that way. I guess the universe had a sense of humor. My son was 13 at the time. It was hard trying to raise him while under Red Ribbon control but somehow we managed, unfortunately despite our efforts he was practically already brainwashed by the time he was 5. Anyway enough about numbers, now about the time I met Frankenstein's monster.

The monster had been chased to a windmill by an angry mob. was alive and well though he did not show his face in that town again. I decided against visiting him first as I was worried he'd be the sort to madly try to stop me by chasing me with a shotgun or just give me a cryptic warning. If I ran into a dead end in my search I would go see him, but I started my search by going to the sight of the Windmill. nothing was left except a black frame. I made myself look as little like a scientist, knowing the locals would be paranoid. If I'd shown up in a lab coat the rumor would spread that another member fo the Frankenstein family was making monsters again and they'd probably burn me for being a Witch. Instead I posed as a tourist and did my best impression of a valley girl.

It wasn't hard to find the ruins. It was open to tourism, who knew an opportunity to make cash when they saw it. There were no guards, just some tape around an opening. It tried to get close and well the ground beneath my feet gave way and crumbled while I fell down into a pool of water. I realized I'd fallen into some kind of Attic. I looked around and let our a small scream when I saw him. The Frankenstein monster was glaring at me. I was gripped with terror until I realized he wasn't moving.

He was dead. Finally it seemed.

I brought him back with me. It was still the middle of the night but I had brought a few plain clothed men with me. The very few who could be trusted and they brought a gurney. The monster was hauled up as I held on. It was lifted onto a pickup truck and drove away form the town with a tarp over the body. this way my train ticket leaving could not be tracked, only my way there.

The monster was brought into the lab at Muscle Tower to the surprise of the boys, who asked what the hell they were supposed to do with it seeing as they were trying to build robots not resurrect the dead. It was now time fro the moment I had rehearsed. I'd opened up the monster's shirt to show it's chest. I leaned I and tapped it with my elbow, the metal door creaked open.

The Frankenstein Monster was an android.

He was still primitive but the hope was that the three of us would update it. Gero was mesmerized by the artificial heart at the monster's center that pumped and beat like a human one.

With this new boost of inspiration we were done in a couple of days and we were ready to pass the Monster off as our own android.

The presentation was a success. However it was bittersweet as Sergeant White told us that the Army was to shift focus. While I was off in another country something strong had happened.

White turned on a large screen and raised a remote. It turned on and showed an image of...

"King Furry"

I wondered where this was going.

"what does he have to do with this"

The sergeant continued.

"We wish to assassinate him" he said.

"But he's our King!" I asked.

The Sergeant looked over to Gero.

"What say you ?"

He had to make a choice, yet he had heard of what they did to those who did not cooperate. If they killed him, they still had me

"Hell..I didn't vote for him."

"No one did"

Any thoughts of shock and betrayal faded. I spoke up first.

"Well Yeah He's a King?"

"And who was King before him?"

I drew a blank.

"...I don't know..."

"Exactly"

The Sergeant pointed to the screen again and pushed a button. The display now showed what appeared to be a night shot of the sky.

"This is a shot of the sky from mere moments before Our current King was coronated."

"It's a shot of the F**king night sky. Good Job" I said in the most deadpan way possible.

"This shot was at 3pm."

"There was a coronation shortly after but in your mind you always thought of him as King. You've never questioned it."

Even I had to question it.

"How is that possible?"

The Sergeant responded quickly.

"We don't know. Not yet"

Gero: And you want us to figure out"

"correct."

Me again.

"And How exactly do you want us to do that?"

If they knew something it made more sense to send soldiers or spies or something not two scientists in their 40s.

King Furry has made Capsule Corps the top industry in every field. We believe this is because they know something about this. We'd like you to infiltrate Capsule Corps as scientists.

I couldn't help but be sassy.

"Oh so none of your spies know they're technobabble."

White: Not when compared to actual scientists. Most of our guys are tough idiots.

I had to admit I felt slightly better on this mission because we were in our own element and safer then we were. it also meant our son could grow up and enjoy what little childhood he had left. We as a couple infiltrated the Corporation. I enjoyed it because I was back helping people. Still there was no real challenge to the Red Ribbon Army and they understood this sort of thing took a long time. How long?

It was Age 745 when we heard that Senbei Normaki had built a girl robot. I was 54 and living comfortably. Fortunately we did not have to wait long. I got the feeling the Army forgot about us.

In Age 749, while we were working there, the daughter of the Boss Bulma Briefs found a strange orange orb with two stars.

I didn't realize the significance of this. Not yet anyway. It seemed like a fairy tale when I did hear the legend of the Dragonballs. Bulma was the one who told me. I pretended to dismiss it.

The Dragonballs were seven wish granting orbs that Kami scattered across the world. If gathered they could grant one wish. As explained, King Furry had gathered them with the permission of those to whom the balls had been entrusted which apparently had been several villages and several selected powerful fighters. The King promised that his wish was for the betterment of the whole planet and they agreed to allow him to make his wish. Once the wish was made and the Dragonballs were active again they were returned to their guardians. Apparently The Briefs family were one such group of protectors.

we reported this back to the Army. It was dismissed as a mere fairy tale by all but one person. That one person happened to be the Red Ribbon's proud, maybe too proud ruler Emperor Pilaf.

Some 300 Years ago the Earth was devastated by Demons lead by the Evil King Piccolo. Piccolo and his children nearly destroyed humanity before the King mysteriously disappeared. Some of his kids survived but they were nowhere near as strong as he was and a normal person with a sword and a little bit of training could beat them. However none of them could create offspring. Only one survived and that was Pilaf, though he was actually the son of one of King Piccolo's allies Garlic. They live a long time. He was somewhere around 300 years old but was only in his teens by his race's standards.

Anyway Pilaf actually believed our story while Commander Red and the rest of the army didn't. He decided to go after them himself along with two of his men, well one dog and one woman.

One day the sky went dark and we knew we had been right.

Of course it was all our fault, and not the fault of everyone who said we were full of it. The Dragonball fiasco almost got us executed until we were proven right.

Problem was according to legend the Dragonballs would be inert for one whole year, and frankly the Army was too tired of waiting. I assumed Commander Red became obsessed with them because he wanted to rule the world. He was not ready to wait's we had to push the process along. So we headed out to meet with Pilaf's group. I had no problems with this. Pilaf was nice despite being the spawn of a demon and easily manipulated. Mai was friendly and so was the dog whom no one could remember the name of and so we just got around to calling him Shu. Apparently he belonged to Ninja Murasaki, but since their were twelve Murasaki brothers, not even they could remember what he was called or who he belonged to. We were a strange group. Our mission was to be guided by Pilaf to Kami's lookout, according to legend where god lived. I was about to meet god. I was an atheist before this.

The seemingly unreachable lookout in the sky was no problem when you had a plane.

"I never liked flying" said Mai. I got the feeling this was a recent development.

"What's wrong with flying?" I asked.

"If we were meant to fly god would have given us wings" She responded.

I leaned back in my chair and began to fall asleep.

"That's exactly what we have. But we can ask him when we meet him"

The plane took off. The trip was shorter than I expected.

The lookout as it was called was beautiful. With white floor and plants and palm trees everywhere. There was some kind of house in the center. As we walked forward we spotted someone watering the plants. He was dressed in stereotypical Arabian attire, speaking of stereotypical the man's skin was pitch-black which reminded me of an old toy called a Golliwog that I had as a child. As adorable as I had thought it then and as much as I fantasized about it being real. I was actually quite horrified at that dream being a reality. Just as much as you'd be terrified if you met a flesh and blood living version of Thomas the Tank Engine, or Micky Mouse with his features recreated in live action exactly as shown in cartoon with horrifying accuracy and not a care for the uncanny valley. Imagine the misshapen features of a Rob Liefeld character or a Fletcher Hanks character with their horribly drawn hands bigger than their heads, black holes for mouths, teeth big enough to bite a shark's head off, pupil less eyes, and heads sinking into their own torsos like they were stuck in quicksand. Harmless on the paper but the stuff of nightmares in reality. This was the horror I felt upon seeing the Genie. The second thought I had was to think of Blackface.

The Genie saw us and stopped watering before running off. Maybe he was as scared as I was of him. Gero was holding onto my arms. I didn't need him to but I think it was his way of comforting himself, pretending not to be scared by holding me, pushing himself to try and protect me. Mai and Shu were scared. I half expected the dog to wet himself in fear but we were spared and they simply shook in place. Mai raised her gun but did not fire. Pilaf was less fazed.

We stood in place nervously and patiently. After sometime a strange shape emerged from the dark inside of the palace. Most of us had heard of but not seen Demon King Piccolo so we did not make the connection immediately. I expected someone old, maybe not an old man, more of a ball of energy. That's what my god looked like, course I was a scientist. I didn't know what to make of him. Was he a demon? There was some irony to god being a demon.

"Emperor Pilaf. You're looking as despicable as always."

"Oh hey kettle name's pot have we met?"

"I take it you're here for the Dragonballs."

"Maybe"

"You know the balls are inert"

I held back a chuckle.

"I know you can summon them"

"Why should I do that when you would simply use them to rule the world?"

"You did it for the other guy."

"I had my misgivings about Humanity, so I appointed a ruler. That is not you."

Wow. King Furry wasn't kidding when he said God was on his side.

"God" or Kami, turned to look at us.

"And what of you. What brings you here?"

I got the feeling he could tell if we were lying. He looked at Gero first and seemed to turn away in disgust. Mai and Shu were simply in it to help Pilaf. They were passed over.

And then there was me. I stood up straight nervously.

"hmm..."

I really hoped god wasn't checking me out, and I knew he was checking me out because he was looking at me the way I look at candy. Finally Kami relented.

"You have a good heart. Your companions do not."

I doubted he was looking at just my heart but I didn't say anything.

"Alright. I shall reach a compromise. The Dragonballs will be active earlier than normal for one time only. However I will not bring them here. You must seek them out yourself."

and like that God turned to leave and his scary genie followed into the blackness from whence he came. I realized I just gave us a chance.

Our job was done. It was back to working at Capsule Corps while the soldiers and Pilaf went off on their own began their search. This was in Age 750. The year the Red Ribbon Army fell. We first heard of the attack on Muscle Tower that claimed the lives of the now General White and Ninja Murasaki. I heard later that General White survived but that could have been just rumors. Android 8 and were marked as traitors. Any forces who attempted to invade Jingle Village were destroyed by robotic hands.

A series of other crushing losses followed and then one day...you know what...This part is still hard for me to even talk about. I have the video installed in my memory. All androids made after it happened do. I suppose its a reminder of the day Gero died as well. I'll transcript here

[begin transmission]

May 12th, 750, 4:30 P.M. Red Ribbon H.Q.

"Hey, dad! I, uh.. I'm here at headquarters, getting everything put away. No bunk mate, so.. room to myself. Which is good for a guy my size...

He laughs awkwardly in the way I always thought was endearing.

"Well, uh.. I just wanted to, you know, record something for you, since you and Uncle Frappe are busy building robot guys and stuff.. I know you're calling them 'artificial humans' now, but.. that name is way too long. I mean, what about cyborg? Like from that movie we saw? Hmm.. Well, uh.. Just wanted you to know that I, uh.. miss you, dad."

An alarm went off. He saw me at work all the time.

It was my day off.

"What the..?"

A Voice sounded

" Hey! Get your ass moving! Some THING'S tearing its way through the compound!

I could here a child's voice in the background growing steadily louder.

"ka me..."

"We gotta GO!"

"Ha Me..."

"Uh.. Okay, sorry about this, dad. Gotta run! Love you!"

HA!

"Good luck with your cyborgs-"

The video cut off.

I can't watch that video without crying.

Why am I crying?

How am I crying.

I'm an Android. That shouldn't be...

Where was I?

Something about an attack on Red Ribbon HQ.

We dug through the rubble for survivors. We were looking for...Someone...We found the body of Commander Red. Hero was suddenly engulfed with pride. he ignored the question I proposed about why only his body had a gunshot wound and began to scream to the heavens about how he would rebuild the Red Ribbon Army. I always hated them. I was content with trying to bring back our son if anything.

And so Gero found out the hard way that it was easier to build an android from a human than from scratch. I guess he always suspected back when he cracked open Frankenstein's monster. I saw how he looked at that artificial heart. He was lucky I wasn't the jealous type.

"Android 9" woke up slowly. He'd lost an eye. And he could have saved it too.

"Android 9! Android 9! Awaken!"

I was expecting him to go "It's Alive! It's Alive! In the name of God! Now I know what it feels like to BE God!"

Fortunately I did. I couldn't resist. Some may call me heartless to be making jokes after a horrifying death. I say I just lost my son. Cracking jokes is my way go coping, well that and tubs of Ice Cream.

Android 9 woke up. He'd been dead for a few days, the body being placed in Ice to prevent decay.

Oh good. He remembered. He started looking at himself.

"Oh my god."

Gero: You have been reborn. Together we shall finally...

"I AM TALL!

I don't think I've ever seen Gero so dumbfounded. I was no better off but instead I gritted my teeth.

"Look at me! This changes everything!"

I'd never seen him so happy.

Gero: Now about rebuilding the Red Ribbon Army?

At this he turned around confused.

"What?! Who Cares About that! I've got my wish! There's No Need to Get the Dragonballs anymore! This is all I ever wanted!"

...What?

"Forget The Red Ribbon Army! I'm going to go fulfill my real dream! Becoming a Movie Director!

And without a word he took off, crashing through the wall like a looney Tunes character.

Well...The Army was dead.

Gero and I argued quite a bit. He was obsessed with revenge. i didn't want to live that life. I had the feeling it was better to move on rather than either fail and die horribly or devote yourself to something that you don't know what you'll do once its gone. Also Son Goku was a child at the time, and I don't kill children.

I threw my wedding ring down at his feet and walked away.

I was done and this would've been the end of this story.

I was quite old by this time but I still had my good looks. There were two lines across my cheeks and a streak of white across my hair. Now on my own I did the one thing Gero could not do. Move on.

I know I started a new family, because I remember eating dinner with them when Gero showed up at my door. I talked with him and then told him to leave. I believe this is Gero tampering with my memories.

I remember being happy.

And then the car crash happened.

I woke up to . I was to confused to be mad.

"Gero? What going..."

I stood up and then gazed down and saw that I did not have a lower body. Wires and metal pieces emerged from where my arms and waist used to be. I gasped. Gero tried to comfort me.

"Honey..."

"I'VE DONE ALL I COULD TO AVOID YOU! YOU'VE WON HAVEN'T YOU!?

"...I..."

"WHY COULDN'T YOU LET ME DIE!"

And Just like that, against my will, I became his accomplice. He needed me. He couldn't build the Androids on his own. He now realized the way to the way to create powerful Androids was to use humans. "Artificial Humans" was his way of getting behind this in the Red Ribbon days. He tired to hide this from and once he realized this he quit, neither Gero or I had the heart to tell our son.

I was Android 12, making me as said as it sounds, the only person to become an Android twice. My brain was transplanted to a newer model.

Android 13, 14 and 15 were deemed failures. Gero built his back up computer, hoping it would continue his work. He was feeling the weight of age.

16 was the one creation we made together.

17 and 18 came next. They were the first "unwilling" test subjects. Unlike Hero I actually kept files on their real names and Identities. If I get the chance I'd like to share it with them.

And then there came the time when I awoke from cold storage. I didn't know at first what he wanted of me.

My body kneeled while my mind fought back.

"I have need of your services. 17 and 18 are needed but they are...uncooperative."

"I will do what I can."

Not that I had a choice.

And in case you're wondering he never...nevermind...I'm not anatomically correct.

Sometime Later I began working. Gero's back was turned to the screen.

"Son Goku is engaged in battle."

On the screen, Goku and Cooler were engaged in battle. Goku was older now and for some reason he had turned blonde. They seemed evenly matched. I wouldn't say it out loud but I was rooting for Goku, who I was almost certain would win, even if he was killed he'd be back eventually. I paid no attention, but after a while I sat up, my task completed.

"It is Finished"

"Yes it is."

The screen turned black. caught the brief glimpse of a shirtless wounded, blonde haired Goku standing triumphantly.

"There I did what you wanted!" I said. "Now Let me go."

"No." Was his simple response. I had expected this.

What I had not expected was the shock to my back.

I let out a scream and collapsed. My vision was blurring.

Gero: I promised your body. I will build you a new one, or rather my supercomputer will. I'm sorry it had to be this way...But you're in the way of my revenge.

My left arm hang limply to my side as I attempted to push myself up with my right. I couldn't feel my legs. As I gritted my teeth my mouth filled with a strange white milk like substance that poured out onto the floor. I looked up at Gero.

"I'm...your Wife."

He looked at me coldly.

"No...No you're not. You never were. those are only false memories I implanted into you"

The realization hurt the most.

"Then who was she? Was she real?! Was she real like I was?! Did she exist! Like I exist!"

"You don't exist."

I used to think the Re Ribbon Army would end with a broken man.

It would end with a broken woman.

Me.

[Memory Deleted]


	54. The Calm Before

Gohan ran.

The sun was setting as he leaped off of the surface of the river that travelled through the mountain. As he approached the Son Household he was quick to spot the figures assembled in a circle with the exception of Vegeta who sat on a rock by the nearby pond with his arms crossed. Assembled were Piccolo, Chiatzou, Tien, Yamcha and Bulma, still holding her newborn son. As he got closer he could see Krillin and Yajirobe as Well. Piccolo looked down with his arms crossed. Chiatzou looked down, the angriest he's ever seen the small creature. Krillin clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Baby Trunks cried while Bulma scowled. Nearby were the shapeshifters Oolong and Puar in the forms they were most often in of a cat and a pig. They spotted him first as he leaped across the ground.

Oolong: Hey Gohan!

Puar: He made it!

Gohan wasted no time and no one stopped him. He slammed the door open and paused. His grandfather the Ox King, Master Roshi and his mother Chi Chi were facing forward. The two men in the room turned to face him. Chi Chi turned next to face him with a look of sadness.

Chi-Chi: Oh Gohan, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry honey.

In the bed was Goku. His eyes were closed. From outside Krillin sensed it and stated the truth for everyone there.

Krillin: He's gone. Goku's gone!

Piccolo, Yamcha and Tie all reacted with shock. Vegeta stared at his own reflection in the water.

Vegeta: Ka...Ka...Rot...no...

(Cut to Black. Text appears)

 **Falling Victim to a Radically new Virus, Goku passes from the Earth, leaving his loved ones behind. Unfortunately, this unhappy occasion was only a foreshadowing of the horrible tragedies that was to come.  
**  
 **May 12th, Age 767, Amenbo Island.**

 **Six Months Later, on an island nine miles Southwest of South City.  
**  
From above the City seemed peaceful. Two Androids stared down with blank expressions. The first was rotund white faced Android 19. The second was the mad doctor himself, now in a new metal body which did not hide his age.

Gero:This City is the closest to my Laboratory. I see no reason not to begin here. Enough destruction shall bring Goku and his friends to us.

the two descended downwards, landing on the streets relatively unseen by the occupants. Gero and 19 came to a stop when they saw two men to their right. 19 walked over to one of them with blonde hair and a moustache. His eyes beeped several times and then he head butted the man. The Android smiled and then looked over before punching the other with enough force to draw blood on his cheek and send him flying into a building. 19 looked at his hand in satisfaction. 20 was fixated on the scene when he heard honking. A car was in front of him, the driver shouted at him to get out of the road. Gero's head slowly turned. He walked forward and slammed his fist into the car, yanking out the engine which bled fluid like red blood. He dropped it and then walked forward, grabbing the man from the car and shoving him through the ceiling. With a bleeding forehead he let out a scream as his throat was crushed. A woman let out a shriek of fear.

These acts alone were not enough to bring the remains Z fighters. Vegeta was in space. Krillin was at Kame house. Tien in the mountains with Chiatzou. Yamaha was training elsewhere and so was Piccolo. However what they did feel was the loss of at least half of the city residence. Piccolo, having heard everything, had more insight than the others, but not being able to sense their energies, may have believed it to be an accident or a natural disaster, but he knew better than to ignore it. Cautiously he stood on a tall hill on a mountain, overlooking the city and noticed a strangely shaped crater that had clearly been a blast not unlike the Kamehameha.

Since he had been the first to arrive at the scene he floated down and began to inspect the ruins. He sensed no life signs, but as he walked he could hear a faint beeping. Stopping in the center of an empty area. There was now a large straight path where no buildings remains and empty desert with a large cliff going up to remaining buildings. It was easy for the Namekian to find the one responsible as the blast had a clear source leading to two distant figures. Upon getting closer he noticed the fat white face of one and the older man. He was looking for a killer. Wasn't this just an old geyser and a fatso?

The Namekian stood in front of the two. The old man walked out from behind the bigger bot.

"Piccolo. Your death will bring Goku to us, and also render the Dragonballs inert.

The Namekian thought of telling his enemy that Goku was dead but for now chose to remain silent.

Gero: 19! Kill him!"

The robot charged forward and collided a headbutt with Piccolo's own. It created a purple bruise at the point of impact and sent him crashing back down into the newly made crater, skidding across the ground. As he flipped over in the air, Piccolo managed to regain his footing, and shot of his feet, and one hand on the ground, slowing his skidding across the dirt. He looked down to his side and realized he was missing an arm.

He looked back to Android 19, who was holding the Namekian's limb, which he casually and underhandedly threw back at Piccolo, it landed with a splat on his chest. He did not move and it slowly fell to the ground, leaving a smear of purple blood as it landed at his feet. His eyes drifted back upwards to the smiling android. The android leaped into the crater after Piccolo and shook the ground with his landing. While it was no doubt due to his power, the Namekian could not resist the urge to make a fat joke. Gero inspected the fight and then turned to leave.

Gero: My time is wasted here. I must locate Son Goku.

As Piccolo spotted the old man walking away, he drifted back to the Android. This situation reminded him of something and he raised two fingers to his forehead to begin charging the Special Beam cannon. He'd gotten better at it since the battle with Raditz. it could now be done faster. The fat robot began to run with its legs outstretched. Piccolo fired. The bot dodged, moving much quicker than its size made it seem. Piccolo however dodged a punch and spun around to deliver a kick to the Android's cheek. It bruised and squished the false flesh and sent the monster'a head crashing into the ground, kicking up debris. The body remained still. The head slowly rose and slowly turned to face Piccolo. The Namekian hurled a punch but his fist was caught and squished until the fluid he had for blood spurted out of it like a tomato squished in a hydraulic press. The Namekian let out a roar in pain. The Android smiled and seemed to wince as he added more pressure.

Then there was a distant sound he could here that grew in size until a flying boy named Gohan slammed into the rotund Android. Piccolo was freed and landed on the hard ground on his back.

Gohan:Piccolo!

The android had been kicked a good distance away. Gohan approached the weakened Namekian and kneeled.

Piccolo: Gohan...

The boy was looking at the direction he'd sent his foe.

Gohan: Who is this guy?

Piccolo picked himself up.

Piccolo: No idea, but he has no Ki.

The Android emerged from the dust cloud and came to stop. Gohan raised his hands into position.

"Ka me..."

Piccolo realized what was going on.

Piccolo: Gohan wait!

"Ha me.."

Piccolo: He absorbs energy!

"Ha!"

The beam was fired. The android merely outstretched his hands. The Ki blast seemed to vanish or be sucked into the palm. It vanished in a pulsing blue afterglow. The strange circles glowed and then in a sudden motion the blast was fired back, differently as it came from each hand and combined together. Gohan prepared to take it, then he realized it was heading towards Piccolo. Without thinking he leaped in the way and took the blast for his wounded mentor. It was painful. He wondered if this was what Piccolo felt when he sacrificed himself. He had no thoughts about doing it again. It was only an instant of agonizing pain, yet everything seemed to slow down and the light pulsating through him seemed almost beautiful. He had time to think.

"Don't worry Mr. Piccolo. Dad will..."

Even in all this time the realization had not hit him as hard as that moment.

"No...Dad's dead...And he's not coming back...He won't save the day this time..."

He felt himself fading into darkness...

..."but someone has to"

There was a burst of power as an aura surrounded him. Piccolo could only stare in disbelief as he weakly grabbed his shoulder, the clothing around it having been torn. Gohan had now become deadly serious, his hair was yellow and spiked upward. He took a few steps forward, slowly.

Then with a burst of speed he jolted forward. The Android held his hand out as Gohan swung a punch. The robotic open hand was intended to catch the fist but instead the punch ripped through the palm and struck the Android's face. The white metallic skin rippled before breaking apart like porcelain. An eyeball floated outward. Gohan opened his hand and fired a engulfed what little was left of the head in a bright blue light, leaving the body headless. It stood upright and then finally fell backwards and landed on the dirt with a loud clang.

Gohan panted heavily and then his exhaustion gave way to a smile and a laugh through half closed eyes.

Gohan: I...I did it!

"Congratulations"

Gohan turned to face the sound of the voice there was a sickening crunching, squishing sound, and Piccolo gasped in pain. The sight the young boy saw was his father figure having been impaled through the heart by the flat hand of the old man. He gasped for air and then fell forward, hitting the ground hard. His eyes open.

Without thinking he charged to the old man, who ducked below his punch. Gohan spun around to deliver a kick to his neck. To his surprise. It did nothing, stopping at the neck. He leaped away, flipping and landing a distance away. Suddenly the previously headless Android body sat up and then stood up, from within the hole where its head had been popped out a new one which shined from the sun.

Gohan:What!

Gero: We've studied you and your group very closely. Had we not been aware of the power of a Super Saiyan. This battle would have turned out very differently, but now, it is over before it ever began.

Gohan was was outgunned. He felt hopeless but as he backed away he bumped into someone, which made him turn around. The earthling warriors: Krillin, Tien and Yamcha stood proudly, their his blowing in the wind. Each struck a pose to face the androids.

Yamcha: We don't need Goku...

Krillin"To kick your ass."

Gero let out a grunt.

Tien:Gohan. You and I will take the round one.

Krillin:Yamcha and I will take the old man.

They walked out to face their chosen enemies.

There was a moment of silence and then several bursts that left ripples in the air as bodies collided in a flurry of punches. The two on one fighting did not seem to provide any advantage.

19 swung a kick and sent Tien flying. Gohan was distracted by his friend being knocked back. The Android responded by flying towards Gohan, grabbing his fast and slamming him into the dirt making the wall of the crater. He then began to run across it while still holding the young boy from the face. With all the effort he could as dirt was kicked up everywhere and getting into his mouth, forcing him to spit it out. Gohan lifted his small legs and wrapped them around 19's arms. He fired a Kamehameha from his feet. A technique his father taught him. It at least caused the bot to let go. Gohan regained his footing, though he would need a bath and disliked what dirt was in his hair that the aura had not burned or knocked away. In the second long gap he had he slammed his fist down, driving the bot's head into the grounds so that his feet stuck out like a tree as he was embedded.

Krillin and Yamcha were not as lucky and were already exhausted.

Krillin: You have to distract him while I charge a Destructo Disc powerful enough to cut this guy.

Yamcha:Yeah? Wish me luck buddy.

He flew towards his enemy with one hand he fired a blast at Android 20 which was swatted aside and exploded harmlessly. This was ht opening he hoped for as Yamcha then attempted his Wolf Fang fist to the face. The hand was grabbed by the wrist and remained in place, pulsating with energy. Yamcha attempted to use his feet to push himself free, bringing them up and pushing off against Gero's chest.

Gero: My Android hearing allowed my to pick up on your plan.

Krillin: Dammit Yamcha I can't get a clear shot.

Yamcha's mouth was covered by a crushing hand but he got some words out.

Yamcha: Do it!

Krillin obeyed and fired. Gero move to hold Yamcha in front of him. There was a spurt of blood. Several of Gero's robotic fingers fell off and his head was knocked back. Yamcha fell to the ground, bleeding and missing an arm and an eye.

The android's head fell back. A very thin line appeared on the Android's hat and then it fell apart into two perfect pieces. The head moved forward, revealing a brain in a jar where one was hidden. This made Krillin gasp.

Krillin:He's not an Android at all. He's a cyborg!

Gohan saw this and so did Tien. A hand burst out of the ground and grabbed his ankle. Gohan was pulled from under and hung upside down. Tien charged and threw a punch which collided with 19's check. The android closed one eye as a result and fired a blast which Tien narrowly dodged. Gohan broke free with a burst of power. The Robot bear hugged him and began crushing him, threatening to snap him in half like a twig. Tien flew back, stopping and raising his hands into a triangular shape.

Tien:Kikoho!

19's body shielded Gohan as the blast struck the bot's back, burning away the clothing. Gohan pushed off with his hands and sent the two flying. Tien leaped out of the way and the two were slammed into the ground. If Androids could feel pain 19 made a face that implied he was in agony and let go of the boy as his body was compressed and embedded in the wall. Gohan turned around and delivered a flurry of punches to the robotic gut, causing the body of his opponent to sputter like a corpse under machine gun fire, digging him further into the wall. One final punch sent 19 crashing in the form of a crack through the ground resulting in a distant explosion several islands away. Gohan panted heavily. A distant figure burst out of the dust that was once an island and stared down a the boy with a sinister smile. Gohan only looked up in fear.

Vegeta was on his way.

With any luck those idiots would still be alive by the time he arrive. The Prince had many times considered leaving them to their own devices. His reason for staying, his purpose in searching for strength was gone. He'd spent so long seeking to one up his rival, and it hurt him inside. It tainted the power when he'd obtained it from his passing.

 **Some Days after Goku's Death.  
** He'd gone to his grave. This was something he had never done for any other Saiyan in his life. Yet, he stood before the gravestone. There were no graves for the Saiyans. The dead were left where they were when they died. Often this was off world given the longevity of Saiyans and their immunity to most diseases that were not of the heart. Vegeta couldn't bare the sight of the tombstone. He clenched his fists.

Vegeta: I spent the last three years of my life trying to reach the power you possess. After all this time...I've accomplished nothing...I was close...So very close...And you have to go and die on me...To A Disease!...You were supposed to die by my hand!...and now I won't get that chance...

His grip loosened.

Vegeta: But you know what?...As dumb as you were...you taught me one thing...I'd probably never have said this if you or anyone else was still alive...but...the truth is...

Tears were pouring down his face.

"...I don't care anymore."

There was a burst of power and Vegeta was engulfed in a golden aura.

 **Vegeta snapped out of his flashback.**

He spotted his target. An old man. Giving this sight the benefit of a doubt as he descended to face the being, hoping he was not what he seemed.

He would be proven right

Bulma's scouter went off and thankfully didn't break. That was a technical flaw which she had removed. It would now stop calculating when the readings became too high, simply switching to reading "Super Saiyan" when such a warrior appeared, specifically her husband. She was following the same signature now in her hover car. However, there was another similar signature now, and she was nervous.

At the time the Prince was spitting as he was struck in the stomach by a large fist.

Bulma stared at the Scouter.

"Strange I can pick up on the fighters but I'm not getting anything from whoever they're fighting...Is this thing broken?"

She inspected it while holding a screwdriver and working at it.

Vegeta was receiving another blow to the chest. Several punches were being delivered in rapid succession. Finally he was given a brief respite. He backed away slowly, barely able to stand. 19 crashed down on his right. Gero to his left. His strength was fading fast. He looked over to both of them, gritted his teeth and lowered his head as if admitting defeat. Sweat poured down his brow.

But then slowly he raised both is arms until his hands were outstretched to each of them. Energy orbs pulsed within them. The two Androids rushed him, grabbing at his hands and holding him down. The energy fated. Both robotic being smiled. Another grin slowly appeared on Vegeta's face to and with as much strength as he could muster he pulled both Androids forward, slamming their foreheads into each other. The Prince lifted himself up, and spun around in the air. His feet were lifted towards Android clasped his freed hands together. 19 raised his hands to absorb energy, the Prince lowered the attack and fired to the floor. The blast propelled him forward and he slammed his head into the shell containing Gero's brain. The robotic body fell back while Vegeta tumbled through the air and hit the ground hard, gasping for breath from exhaustion. Gero sat up, clearly caught off guard by this. He grabbed his head in some semblance of pain and then gasped.

A crack in the case had appeared.

The area was wet.

He panicked.

Gero:19!

The Android turned to face him.

Gero:We need to get out of here now!

The robot was nervous at seeing the injury. The Doctor grabbed his head. He looked at Vegeta, lying on the floor with his eyes closed, still panting. With a scowl Gero turned away and flew off. The chubby Android flew to the spot where he had just been and turned to look at the Prince. Vegeta opened one eye, the left eye was shut in pain but he could still stair intently. The Android looked back.

This wasn't over.

The rotund android flew off, following its Master.

Bulma arrived soon after. The hovercraft, containing the Capsule Corps Heiress, and the obese samurai Yajirobe who held her baby, touched down. Bulma stepped out and looked around, seeing an injured but still standing Vegeta. He turned to look at her. She stared back and smiled at him. He looked away and with a Super Saiyan burst flew off. Bulma was infuriated for being so worried about him.

She saw someone running towards her. It was Krillin.

Krillin:Oh hey Bulma!

He said upon stopping to catch his breath.

Bulma:What happened here?

The pain had shut one of his eyes and he had bruises all over.

Krillin: Two Androids showed up and started kicking our asses. Tien and Yamcha went after them. I don't think they can sense ki. Hiding from them seems to work.

She was now looking around. Yajirobe threw a bag of senzus at Krillin who caught it with one hand.

Krillin:Thanks buddy.

Bulma:Where's Gohan and Piccolo? Where they here?

Krillin: Oh they were here. Piccolo took Gohan to Kami's. He said something about training.

He turned and began running away.

Krillin:Anyway time to go bye!

Bulma: Krillin wait!

He took off while waving and disappeared. Bulma was left to pout.

 **Kami's Lookout**

Piccolo touched down on the lookout, carrying Gohan underneath one arm. He stared at the waiting Kami who glared back. As he held the lifeless form of the young boy and not breaking his gaze at his other half as he spoke.

Piccolo: we need to fuse...now.

Kami closed his eyes and turned away. He could not bare to look at him.

Kami: I shall consider it.

Piccolo: Goku is dead! If we fuse now we'll be strong than the Androids! What could possibly be the reason to...

Kami:They don't know Goku's dead.

Piccolo:Why should that matter?

Kami:I heard them talking. I may be old but my hearing is as good as yours. They attacked that city because they believed they could bring out Goku. If we tell them he is dead...if you told him he was dead...He would have stopped.

Piccolo did not like the blame being placed on him, but he supposed he was to quick to fight. It was a mistake the Saiyans would be proud of.

Kami:However without Goku. Earth requires a new protector, and we cannot risk losing the Dragonballs.

He turned to

Kami:Popo, take Piccolo and Gohan to the Hyperbolic Time chamber. They shall train there together

Piccolo: What about you?

Kami: Popo and I will gather the Dragonballs and wish for my youth to be restored.

Piccolo: Why don't we just use the Dragonballs.

Kami: If we fuse they will turn to stone. I'd rather not risk it. especially not now.

Piccolo:You haven't trained.

Kami: You and I are equal in strength.

The elder took off flying. Piccolo brought the boy into the Chamber.

 **In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber  
**  
Gohan woke up and rose slowly.

Piccolo:Gohan...Gohan!

He wiped the exhaustion from his eyes and focused on the speaker.

Gohan:Piccolo?

The Namekian tried to smile to comfort him.

Gohan:Where are we.

Piccolo:You're on Kami's lookout.

Gohan:Why'd you bring me here?

Piccolo:At first I wanted to fuse with Kami but now I think there might be a chance to get some training done. Only problem is we'll need your mother's approval.

Gohan:Why?

Piccolo:You'll be a year older when we're finished training.

Gohan:We don't have a year. Those two robot men are still out there.

Piccolo: It's alright. It will only take a day.

Gohan:That...doesn't make any sense.

Piccolo: I'll explain later.

 **Gero's Laboratory  
** The rotund Android flew into the base, carrying his creator.

Gero: This way.

The robot body was placed down, sitting upwards.

Gero:19. I need you to follow my exact instructions.

On the largest monitor, were scattered displays of the three earthling members of the fighters.

Gero:Damn...we'll have to activate android 13 through 15.

 **Nearby**  
Th Earthlings were on edge. They hid and leaned across the cliffs in search of something. The Androids had fled. In their minds they doubted they could not win in a direct fight, but a single crack had changed everything. They now believed they could win. They didn't know they had already been spotted.

They did however see the three figures standing in an open area. There was a sort purple skinned one with a sombrero. There was another tall one with grey skin and a ponytail. The final won was a white man with long white hair, dressed in yellow and a trucker hat.

Yamcha: More Androids!

Tien: This day just keeps getting better and better.

They began to try and come up with a plan while hiding behind a cliffside.

Yamcha: Krillin how about you take on the short one.

Krillin gave him a scowl.

Krillin:Hey...

Yamcha: Tien. You can take on the tall grey one. I'll take the trucker.

"Howdy there!"

Even though the statement was clearly directed towards the three they still hid in the same spot.

"Alright come on out!"

There was a moment of hesitation before the three Earthlings complied and lined up with their chosen opponents so that they may face each other. The fighters were grouped as Yamcha had suggested.

After they stared each other down in silent was a burst of speed as the groups of three engaged in one on one combat.

Gero watched from the monitors though he mostly saw blurs and the occasional two combatants stopping.

Gero: They can keep them busy while the operation is being completed..Damn I cannot do this on my own. I'll need to contact Wheelo.

 **The Son Household  
** Chi Chi opened the door to see Gohan and Piccolo standing there. She put her hands on her hips.

Chi Chi: Well that explains where you ran off to.

She looked down at Gohan.

Piccolo: Chi Chi. I know you disapprove of Gohan fighting but he's obtained the form of the Super Saiyan. In a perfect world we wouldn't need to fight But this isn't a perfect world. There are robotic beings out there. He's one of the few who can beat them. I need to...

Chi Chi:okay.

Piccolo:...what?

Chi Chi: Goku is dead, and it wasn't some villain that killed him like I always thought it would be after Raditz. He was a fighter. I knew that. That's why I fell in love with him in the first place...but Gohan. Gohan's not a fighter...I can see that even if he couldn't...But right now...The world needs him to be...and I'm okay with that.

There was a pause. Piccolo nodded and she nodded back. Gohan was in surprise. Piccolo put a hand on his shoulder.

Piccolo: Let's Go Gohan.

The two flew off in a burst of speed.

 **The Battle between Earthlings and Androids  
** Krillin, Yamcha and Tien were losing their respective battles. Krillin took several punches. His persistence was admirable but annoying. The midget Android was in no hurry to actually win. However, a newcomer called the attention of them and all other fighters. The groups of three spotted another group of three looking down on was a large man with a red mohawk in green armor. Then there was a red haired woman in a lab coat and a black and red squared dress. The final figure was another woman with combed blonde hair and a sleeveless jean jacket. The humans were exhausted.

Krillin:Oh great! More Androids.

The blonde woman lunged forward and with a swift punch drove her fist down through the small Android's sombrero. The robotic being fell back, entering a position similar to as if it was sitting upright. The hat stayed on, blowing in the wind but the fact that he was no longer moving and the fist shaped hole in the sombrero made it clear he was dead or shut down. Krillin walked forward and moved to put his hand on her shoulder instinctively. Also on instinct she turned around with a raised fist. Krillin pulled back and raised his hands up as if surrendering. The fist and the hands slowly lowered. She turned and flew off.

Tien and the red headed android flew into the air. Tien cupped his fingers into a triangle while the red headed android removed its hands to reveal cannons. The grey skinned Android which the two were above looked up.

Tien:Kikoho!

There were two bright attacks that came slamming into the ground. Pillars of energy shot into the air. The smoke cleared and only a large hole in the shape of a square remained.

Android 13 looked to his right then to his left and finally forward, gritting his teeth now that he was alone and without upgrades. He was surrounded by Three traitor Androids and three Earthlings on all sides.

In his laboratory. Gero shouted at the screen as 19 attempted to repair his brain canister.

Gero: Wheelo! What are you doing?!

Android 15 sparked and sputtered as he weakly lifted his head up. his face was bruised from the punch and one of his eyes was shut. He looked up to see Android 21 who raised the weapon she was holding. From Gero's lab, he could see the camera view from Android 15 on the monitor.

Gero: Oh Shit it's her.

On the screen she raised her gun and fired. The screen went black.

Gero angrily turned back to 19.

Gero: Forget about the brain transplant! Wheelo is dead. Go out and follow them but do not pursue.

The robot nodded and turned to leave, fading into the darkness. Gero remained, sitting in the dark. He was running out of options. He turned to two pods containing a young teenage boy and a young teenage girl respectively.

Outside, The Earthlings turned to face their rescuers. The two robotic women and the tall man.

Android 21: More will be coming.

The red haired man held out his hand.

Android 16: Come with me if you want to live.


	55. The Storm

**Author's Note:  
** This will be the last of the flashback chapters before we dive back into the present for the Goku Black Arc and the Tournament Arc. I've kept you waiting long enough, and I've just finished school so I have more free time. The rest of the History of Trunks Timeline will appear in flashbacks at points down the line.

BEGIN

14 and 15 had been destroyed.

Good.

13 smiled as pieces of their destroyed body parts began to drift towards him as if magnetically pulled. The group, consisting of three androids and three humans was turning to leave. Krillin noticed what was occurring.

Krillin:Hey. What's he doing?

Everyone looked to see what was transpiring.

Android 21: That's a new one.

She said with a bit of skepticism. Metal power cores seemed to melt into his chest and his calves grew to the point where his boots threatened to burst. 21's eyes widened in realization.

Android 21:stop him!

16 raised an arm and fired. 13 bent backwards and dodged the fist.

Too late. The parts merged into him and he began to shift, growing in size. His skin began to turn blue. His hair became spiked and orange. His trucker hat was destroyed which was a shame because 21 liked that hat even more than the man himself.

16:Go! NOW!

21: I'm not leaving you.

Super 13 brought his hands together to create a massive red orb of energy. He fired. 16 was struck in the chest and was knocked across the field, over the heads of the others, landing with a thud on the other side.

21: Get out of here!

She raised the gun and fired a blue beam of plasma. It struck the Super 13 android in the chest. It exploded outward in a burst. It seemed to pulsate. The android was forced to clasp his hand around the forming vortex which gained an outline of red around the void.

21 took off running a hand shot out and grabbed Krillin's own and then flew off. Krillin tried to hide a blush and looked down. Tien and Yamcha continued to fly but 21 stopped before 16 and helped him up by lifting one of his arms, which was so heavy and large it was slumped over both her shoulders.

16: You shouldn't be hear.

21:No one's being left behind.

Both the Androids turned to see 13 charging towards them. 16 shoved his entire body forward and shifted around so that he was struck in the back by a kick and sent flying through the air. The two continued to embrace as they were thrown through the air. 21's grip slipped and she fell away while floating. 16 continued to tumble away. 13 slammed his still flying form. He bounced and the Super Android continued to be a thin down until 16 came sliding across the grass and the dirt face first. He stood for a moment motionless. 21 stood up slowly and became very nervous. gritting her teeth. After what seemed like an eternity to a concerned mother, 16's arms moved and he pushed his face out of the ground. Somehow he spat dirt out from robotic teeth. His stern expression seemed annoyed.

21 flew off

21:He'll be fine let's go!

Android 13 followed.

The group continued on their path of flight.

Tien:Where are we going?

21: Wheelo's lab is off the shore of Amenbo Island. We'll meet them there.

? What's he got to do with this?

21: Sometimes to stop a madman. You need another madman.

Yamcha was looking behind them as they flew.

Yamcha: He's gaining on us!

21 turned to looked to see the blue Android.

21:Oh no.

The form of Android 16 suddenly flew in and grabbed the blue Android from behind in a full nelson. They remained floating in the air.

16:Go!

21:You can't hold him forever!

16:Yes I can! I have infinite energy, but you'd better hurry because so does he!

21 nodded to her son and flew off. 16 glared at his hostage.

16: Stop resisting or I'll activate my bomb.

13:Are you crazy!? That will destroy the world!

16: I can release the energy at a reduced amount. Enough to destroy us both at least.

13 gritted his teeth and then frowned. He then began to power down. His arms rested at his sides.

 **Gero's Lab**  
Two pods opened, releasing steam from within with a "Fzzzzztttt" sound.

17 was the first to awaken. 18 awoke soon after.

Gero addressed them like a drill sergeant.

Gero: 13's recording heard 21 state that they are heading back towards Amenbo Island. Somehow 21 has built her own copy of Android 18. She must've kept your blueprints. You are to destroy your inferior copy.

17: Really. She made a copy of my sister but not me?

18:Don't flatter yourself.

Gero:You can discuss that with her. Now go. Or I'll use the remote.

17: Use the remote what does that...

Gero pressed a button and 17 felt a sharp pain. He let out a scream and fell to the ground. 18 was visibly worried. The shock stopped.

Gero: This remote could also be sued to destroy yours well as torture you. Now do as I say!

18 attempted to help her brother up, who stared at Gero and knocked away his sister's hand, helping himself up. The Androids frowned and walked away. The Doctor witnessed them move as slowly as possible. 17 paused and turned to look at Gero one last time, before he continued walking. The two faded into the darkness of the cave exit. Gero stood staring.

Gero: 19.

The Android stood at his side. It turned to look at him.

Gero: I have a mission for you. The others cannot be trusted.

Without looking away he extended an arm and held out a remote.

Gero: You must destroy 16. It does not matter if 13 dies as well.

 **Wheelo's Lab  
**  
Seeing the large swath cut into the city was a grim image. Following after 21, the fighters descended down towards the ocean. A metallic craft emerged. Water poured. An opening came down and everyone touched down and walked inside.

The interior was dark and the lights came on slowly. Krillin, Tien and Yamcha looked around. A long hallway was illuminated by a systems of flashes. The final light showed an unexpected if friendly face.

Krillin: Master Roshi?

The old master only frowned.

Krillin: What are you doing here?

Instead of acknowledging the monk. The Master turned to 21.

Master Roshi: You sure you weren't followed.

21: We were but we shook them off. 16 was left behind.

Tien and Yamcha seemed to get defensive.

Tien:What's going on.

Roshi, 21 and the duplicate 18 turned to face them. 21 brought her head down solemly.

Roshi: Androids destroyed Kame House.

This Illicited a gasp from the three earthlings.

21: I came as soon as I could but Master Roshi was the only one left alive.

This time there was gasps of shock, anger and sadness.

Yamcha:...Puar...Oolong...

Tien clenched his fist.

Tien:Chiatzou...

Krillin took small comfort in seeing that Master Roshi had survived. After a while 21 stepped forward.

21: I'm sorry I truly am, but if we work together we can make Gero pay for what he has done...to all of us...

Krillin:You...have the red Ribbon Army logo on your sleeve.

She looked at it and nervously rubbed her arm.

21: I do don't I?...I sued to work for them. I defected. As you've seen I'm a human that's transformed into an android, although we normally call them artificial humans. Even the Army, wouldn't approve human test trials, so we changed the name to get away with it. When Red Ribbon fell, there was no need to keep up the charade.

Krillin: You mean you're...

21:An Android. Yes...I'm sorry.

Krillin:You shouldn't be sorry. Doesn't sound like you had a choice.

21:No I mean I'm sorry for...nevermind.

Krillin looked over to the robotic duplicate of 18.

Krillin: what about her?

21: She's a duplicate I made of another Android. Number 18.

Tien:Why?

She sighed.

21:...I don't remember my life before being an Android. Only parts of it. I've taken to writing it down but it feels...wrong. So I can't say for certain...but...I think...I think she's my daughter.

Eyes widened.

Maybe she was when we were human or maybe its because part of me, still sees myself as Gero's wife and his creations as my children too when I helped build some of them. I'm not sure. But his betrayal hurt me. He sold me out to Wheelo. He thought I was weak, but now Wheelo is dead and I am in control, and when I find him I'm going to...

An alarm blared. 21 ran to the computer and several images appeared on the screen. They showed the twins flying.

21:They're on their way.

Krillin took a stance.

21: Don't worry. They can't find us.

On the screen. Android 18 pointed a finger and a beam shot out and destroyed a building. 17 did the same.

Krillin: We can't just let them hurt innocent people!

21: They will you!

Krillin: We still have to try.

The three earthlings moved to leave. 21 sighed again.

21: Prepare to fire.

within the city on Anembo Island, a glowing crack of yellow energy began to ripple through the streets and across several buildings. The two Androids looked down, confused at this.

17:What the?

18:GET OUT! GET OUT! NOW!

17 and 18 took to the skies, The buildings, the roads and even the sky lit up, with beams of light shooting out. The twins were high above the sky when the entire city was consumed in a massive pillar of light that erupted, to their shock.

18: What the hell was that?!

17 had no answer.

17:...I don't know...

The twin androids watched the destruction in shock. Finally the beam of light dissipated. There was nothing left. 18 asked the first question.

18: What do we do now?

17 formed a small smile.

17: They'll be coming. I say we wait.

Piccolo turned towards the direction of the blast. Gohan noticed this as well.

Piccolo: Good... you felt that too.

Android 19 had just arrived on the lookout. calmly walked up to him. He stopped in front of the Android and looked him up and down. They were almost the same size and body shape.

The Android took a defensive stance and fired a blast. Popo's face was engulfed in dark skin appeared white as his mouth opened and swallowed the blast whole.

Piccolo: we're putting you're training on hold. If the entrance is destroyed we'll be stranded here.

 **Wheelo's Lab  
**  
There was stunned silence.

Roshi: Did we get them?

From a torrent of flame emerged two figures.

21:Nope.

Krillin clenched his fist.

Krillin:What...What did you do?

21: I tried to blow them up.

Krillin:Wha...What about the people?

21:They're dead.

Krillin:You...You killed them!

21: I thought that was obvious.

Krillin:You...You'll pay for this!

21 smiled mockingly

21: oh. Are you going to go Super Saiyan? I expected to find out at some point you were an alien too. That would explain why you don't have a nose.

Krillin: I'm...I'm going to stop you.

21:Stop me? Not kill me? Can't hurt a woman huh? I supposed I should find that admirable even if its a little sexist. I'm an android sweetie. I can snap you like a twig. None of you are strong enough to stop me. The best course of action for you now is to work for me.

The Earthlings seemed to consider this.

Yamcha: If the Androids out there are as strong as the ones she took out then we don't stand a chance.

21: Not without 18 #2 here

She gestured towards the Android next to her.

21: well you better be going.

The three Earthlings stood there for a moment, looking at each other.

21:Chop Chop

All three nodded to each other and turned back to with looks of anger.

Tien: No.

21: excuse you...?

Yamcha: We won't let you get away with this.

21: But you'll die?

Krillin: Androids out there. Androids in here. Only two androids in here have actually killed someone.

There was a pause before 21 sighed.

21: well I'm a lover not a fight but I'll try anything once.

She turned around and pulled out her weapon.

21: 18 you take the midget. I saw you him eyeing you earlier. I'll take the loser.

Tien spoke to Yamcha

Tien: I think she means you.

21: There that should be even.

Krillin leaped in front of master Roshi.

Krillin: Roshi you gotta get yourself out of here.

Roshi struck Krillin in the neck with a swift blow and let out a shock of pain and fell forward unconscious.

Tien and Yamcha: Krillin!

They both ran forward about. Yamcha was clearly more scared than Tien.

Yamcha:Roshi what the hell!?

Tien was more serious, as if he understood.

Tien: It's not him.

Yamcha:what?

Roshi stood up and crossed his arms behind his back.

Roshi: I don't think we've actually met. My name is .

The Z Fighters recognized the name.

Yamcha: Wheelo. The guy who tried to steal Goku's body?

Wheelo: The very same. As you can see I've stolen an older body but a strong one still.

Yamcha: Roshi is Dead!

21: I did say the Androids killed your friends. I didn't say which ones.

Tien took a battle stance.

Tien: I've fought Roshi before and you just got that body.

Roshi: I've had this body for months.

In a burst power the form of Master Roshi grew muscles and became huge, towering over Tien.

21: I'm sorry. I was hoping allying with the lesser of two evil scientists would allow Gero to be defeated.

Yamcha: How is wheelo any better than Gero?

21: Well...He could have killed me, but he didn't. I guess that counts for something.

Roshi got into a stance and began charging.

Roshi: Ka...me...ha...me...Ha!

From outside there was a bright beam that shot into the sky. it was noticed by Androids 17 and 18, who smiled as it went up into the sky and faded away and flew in its direction.

 **The Lookout  
** There was a flurry of blurs as Gohan and Piccolo delivered several blows to 19, who was able to block most of the attacks. The palm trees, the building and most of the floor had been destroyed.

Piccolo: Now!

The Namekian and the young Saiyan grabbed the rotund Android's arms, holding the being in place. They struggled as it fought, attempting to grab them. For a moment Gohan and Piccolo's eyes drifted towards something behind them.

Both fighters then leaped away. A strange spiral like effect appeared behind the android. His head spun around to see attempting what it recognized from its databanks on the battle with Demon king Piccolo as the evil containment wave. He fired his eye beams and hit in the chest. He looked down with blank expression and then stared up.

: Kami...

He fell backwards, off the lookout and into the clouds below. Korin was watering the Sense beans when a black blur went by, causing him to turn in confusion. He landed face down crashing onto a Teepee at the bottom.

Gohan was shocked and in his panic and distraction his grip loosened. 19 grabbed the Namekian's arm and crushed it in an unbreakable grip. The arm was ripped out of its socket. The android shot beams from its eyes Gohan gritted his teeth as the beam nearly missed his head, slightly burning his ear. With quick thinking and quicker reflexed. The young boy grabbed the Androids arm and shoved it into the path of the beam. It was severed and fell to the ground with a smoking end.

The Android frowned at his broken appendage. Then he shot towards Gohan in a bust of speed, heading Gohan was he charged. Piccolo with one remaining arm, shot it out and it extended to grab Gohan and pull him away. The Android crashed into the the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and into the white void itself.

Piccolo: We need to get this thing moving?!

Gohan: The Lookout?

Piccolo:Yes!

The lookout shifted. The Android was flung back further within the white space. Piccolo and Gohan gritted their teeth.

Piccolo: We need to move this thing faster!

The wind was picking up as the moving Lookout picked up speed. The Android experienced time differently but he was still fast. Beams shot out of his eyes and struck Piccolo in the chest.

As the speed continued piccolo's eyes widened and whitened and his hands went limp. Gohan leaped after him and grabbed him. Master and student went flying off the platform. The Lookout headed towards a large snow capped mountain.

The Camera rapidly zoomed in from the outside of the lookout and into the Time Chamber to 19 with a hand stretched out and widened eyes. If it was possible for an Android to feel fear.

The Lookout crashed into the cliffside of the mountain and burst into flame and several pieces and collapsed into the abyss largest chunk struck the bottom filed with snow and became an unrecognizable mass of molted debris.

Piccolo and Gohan tumbled across the mountain and came to stop. The two laid in the snow, panting and exhausted. Gohan sat up first.

Nearby in a deep canyon the robotic 19 burst out of the ruins with a look of rage.

"So..."

The Android quickly turned to look up and saw at the top of the cliff stood Vegeta with his arms crossed.

Vegeta: We meet again.

The Prince looked around as if searching.

Vegeta: No old man huh? I have a feeling without him...

While facing right, his eyes drifted back down.

Vegeta: This fight won't go the same as the last time.

19 stared blankly.

Vegeta smiled back.

The Prince leaped off of the cliff and down to his opponent.

The Camera stays in the same spot. Set behind Vegeta and showing the cliff. There was a series of explosions and energy blasts before 19's robotic severed head shot into the air with a trail of smoke and clanged down onto the snow of the cliff and rolled, coming to a stop right in front of the camera. From behind the silhouette of Vegeta shot up and the Prince's foot came crashing down on the head, shattering it to pieces.

Piccolo and Gohan stood in the snow when they heard a sound and turned to see a blue beam shooting upward and dissipating.

Piccolo: The Androids.

Gohan: I can sense our friends. We have to help them.

Piccolo: Neither of us are in any condition to fight.

Gohan: I don't care! We have to do something!

A faint smile formed on Piccolo's face.

Piccolo: Alright. Just let me grow my arm up.

Gohan took a step forward and began to transform into a Super Saiyan.

Piccolo with his one remaining arm, delivered a chop to Gohan's neck. He closed his eyes and gasped for breath as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Piccolo: Sorry Gohan. You wouldn't have made it any other way.

He flew off and disappeared into the distance. He was joined by the traveling form of Vegeta, heading in the same direction.

 **Wheelo's Lab  
** Roshi lowered his hands.

21: Dammit Wheelo! There's no way they didn't see that!

Roshi: Well I suppose I overdid it a bi...

21 grabbed a pistol resting on the controls and shot him in the head. The Bullet emerged from the forehead.

Krillin: Roshi!

21 held the smoking gun.

21: Haven't you been paying attention? It's not Roshi it's Wheelo.

Krillin:Wh..Why?

21: He made a stupid mistake.

Krillin charged forward and slammed 21 into the console, breaking the screen.

Krillin: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't...

21: Because I can save Roshi's life.

She said in a non threatening manner. Krillin's fist lowered in confusion.

21: A mind is a terrible thing to waste. I can heal the bullet wounds. All you have to do is...

She turned her head to the broken screen, which displayed the image of the two Androids approaching.

 **Cut to:**  
Krillin, Tien and Yamcha flew off. Krillin turned away to sea the lab sealing itself and submerging. Once it was gone he turned back and continued traveling.

Gohan woke up. He quickly realized what had happened and flew in the direction of the destruction. The sight before him was an intense battle.

18 fired a blast at Yamcha. There was an explosion which Vegeta managed to avoid but the desert bandit did not. 17 crossed his arms. Krillin grabbed his arm, which hung limply at his side. Tien and Piccolo stood with their arms stretched out in combat poses

Gohan had just arrived but still a good distance away from the city when he spotted a craft piloted by Bulma. Who shouted from the opening. Baby Trunks was on her back.

Bulma:Gohan! Come with me quick!

Gohan looked away towards the explosions in the ruined city.

Gohan:I have to find the Dragonballs and save the planet before Piccolo is killed...

Gohan flew into the craft. Piccolo saw him leave from a good distance away and smiled a bit.

Piccolo:Gohan lives.

Within the craft Gohan held the radar with two hands.

Gohan: Looks like all the Dragon balls are in the same place!

Baby Trunks stared back at Gohan.

Bulma:Yes, and I have a bad feeling about this...We have no time to lose...

Suddenly everything went black. Bulma turned back to the front of the craft.

Gohan: Oh No! The Sky had turned dark!

The Dragon had been summoned.

An aging Pilaf, with few teeth left stands making his wish.

Pilaf:Shenlong! Turn us into young people again, now!

Mai was taken aback by this?

Shu: I heard there are some monsters near the souther city...I don't think its time to make this kind of wish...

Bulma's craft had landed and she and Gohan now ran to where they had seen the three.

Bulma:You guys! What are you doing?!

He received no answer. She had been turned into a small puppy in a ninja outfit. Mai now had a pacifier and a bib. The same had happened to Pilaf who now also had a rattle.

Shenron: Your wish has been granted. Farewell

And with that. The Dragon vanished.

And the Dragonballs turned to stone.

The Puppy Shu and the baby Pilaf attempted to run. The dog grabbed the imp by the scruff of the neck and ran off when Bulma in rage chased after the group. The only one who did not was Mai, whom she grabbed and brought with her back into the craft.

Back at the battle, Piccolo took a severe blow to the chest from Android 18. He collapsed to the ground.

Vegeta was struck in the chest, and keeled over in pain.

Yamcha received a kick to the neck. A normal man would have had it broke. Tien received a similar strike.

Krillin had it worst. He was shot by beams from both Androids. One for each eye.

The Z fighters stood lifeless on the ground.

Piccolo was the first to wake up. He saw Kami standing, looking down at him. He kneeled down and grabbed Piccolo's hand.

"It is time."

There was a bright flash.

Krillin woke up to see Yajirobe. He felt the all too familiar taste of Senzu Bean.

The rest of the Z fighters were getting up.

Yajirobe: I only got a few left.

"It will have to do"

All eyes turned to see Piccolo.

Vegeta: With this Zenkai boost I'll be able to defeat them.

 **Later...**

Prince Vegeta gritted his teeth as he swung a series of punches at 17 which failed to connect. 17 held his hands in front of him and fired several ki blasts. They hit Vegeta in the chest several times. He did no budge but then a chunk of his armor exploded and he fell back down to the ruins of the city. Now scattered among a newly made cracked desert filled with massive holes. Plumes of smoke came off of him as he fell. When he crashed he was embedded in the ground, struggling to move.

Vegeta:N...No...

17 floated down, extended a hand and fired.

Vegeta let out a scream of rage and then was engulfed by white light.

Piccolo believed that the rock formations could hide him. He might have been able to take them one at a time now that he was fused with Kami. Behind the Namekian. 18 floated down. He flew forward but she vanished. Piccolo resumed his cat and mouse game with the two. He saw 18 again and swung another punch but missed again. 18 floated above him. Her hands behind her back. He was confused by the lull in the attack. That was when she delivered a swift kick, that pierced his stomach and his vision became red.

Krillin ran through the now yellow remains of the buildings. The sky was the color of blood. 17 flew down in front of him. He stopped, letting out a gasp of surprise. The android raised a hand. Krillin screamed as his body was engulfed in red and vaporized.

18 fired a beam that pierced through Tien's chest.

Yamcha was killed in a similar manner to Tien by 17.

18 fired a blast that shot through Yajirobe's stomach. He held his broken sword. He had not expected to be attacked. He thought they didn't even know he was there. His sword flew through the air and became embedded in the ground. He tumbled and landed flat on his stomach. the Androids looked down on their destruction. They then flew off. The motionless form of Yajirobe remained. Then there was the faint sound of crunching.

Yajirobe stood up, clutching his stomach and began to walk away.

 **Elsewhere...**  
The robotic head of Android 16 sat on the floor. There was the sound of small footsteps which got progressively louder. Feminine hands grabbed the head and lifted it up. It was 21.

21: Hello sweetie.

His expression remained blank.

16: What happened?

21:Does it matter?

She sighed.

21: They're dead.

The frowned.

21: Oh don't look at me like that I didn't kill them!

16: that doesn't mean you are not responsible for their deaths.

21: Causality not Coalition.

She smiled a bit.

21: Look at you. How'd you get so smart?

She held the head up.

21:Alas poor Yorrick. I knew him Doctor Gero.

16: Enough. My body is over there.

He looked over to his right where sure enough it stood.

21: I didn't expect this much of you to be left. What happened?

 **Flashback  
** 16 held 13 in place. His eyes drifted to something behind him, the smiling form of 19. 13 smiled.

13: it's the end of the line for you.

He looked over to 19 and the remote he held.

13:Alright. Light em up!

He pressed the button and there was a beeping sound. 13 frowned and then turned to look at his back. There was a device strapped to his back the source of the beeping.

16:21 removed my bomb months ago.

13 gritted his teeth as he attempted to grab at the object. He turned to face 16 and in rage charged, attempting to grab 16, who moved out of the way. His arms shot off his wrists and punch 13 in the back, and the device as well.

There was an explosion.

 **End of Flashback  
**  
21: huh? So that's what happened.

16: How did you see that?

21; Let's go home.

She walked away with the head.

 **Gero's Lab  
** It was the middle of the night. lightning flashed through the air. Cell was but a fetus in a green tank. Hero typed furiously at the computer. The lift sounded and down came 17 and 18. They were ignored. 18 leaped off the platform first. 17 approached Gero.

17: Doctor. Don't you know you're going to type you're life away.

Gero for a moment turned slightly to look at him then resumed.

Gero: Well that's my choice to make.

18 with her hands behind her back walked towards tanks containing a liquid that looked like water.

18: If you're bent on killing Goku...

She leaned in to inspect the tanks.

18: I assure you. We can take care of that.

17: look at this 18.

He pulled off a rolled up blueprint and unfolded it. It should a skeletal frame. Gero stopped and turned towards 17.

Gero: Careful! those are the blueprints for my ultimate android.

17 dropped the blueprints.

17: Ultimate Android?

He stretched his arms out as if posing.

17: I'm standing right here.

The Doctor turned back to his work.

Gero: idiot. You don't even tread water against what I'm creating. Because unlike you he won't rely on gears or computer chips. He will be purely biomechanical.

His hand reached towards the remote.

Gero: Unless you want me to push the button again. Go back to your capsules and sleep.

18 stared at her own reflection in the tank and than raised a finger, tapping it likely. In a domino effect it fell back and knocked into another tank, causing several in a row to fall with a loud crash. Gero stood up and pointed his remote at 18. 17 flew forward and swung his hand down.

Lightning struck. Gero screamed as his head was cut from his body and fell to the ground. The head continued to speak even as it sparked.

Gero:You will see...some...day...will swallow you up...and then you will become a part of his ultimate perfection.

18 raised a finger.

18:Cocky for a dead man.

She fired a beam.

From outside the lab there was a bright pink light which was lost in the storm raging.

Lightning struck.

The fetus in the tank bubbled.

18: You know it's kind of cute...And to think its supposed to eat us. Doctor Gero must have gone mad.

17 put his hand on the tank.

17: I would hate to disturb your sleep little guy but this lab has got to go.

He opened his hand and then closed his fingers around the form of Cell.

17: Bad memories.

The door shut on the green tank. 17 and 18 stood on the edge. The storm had subsided, giving way to a cool night. 18 inspected herself.

18:Uh. I've got to get some new clothes. To celebrate our freedom from this place.

The two flew off into the sky. They floated for a moment before each fired a purple ki blast down into the canyon.

There was silence and darkness.

Then there was an explosion.

And silence again until the morning sun shined on down and light returned to the world.


	56. The Tournament of Power Begins

Trunks gazed at the wasteland that had once been his home. Now it was empty, and he was relieved that everyone was alive and not dead.

"He's not coming?"

Trunks recognized his dead father's voice and it didn't disturb him.

Vegeta: Kakarot Black won't be here. This little showdown you wanted to have with him isn't happening.

Trunks: And why wouldn't he?

Vegeta: Because while you're here he's planning what he's going to do to you at the Tournament.

Trunks: How long?

Vegeta:A few minutes before it starts.

"Trunks!"

The young Saiyan turned to see the chosen warriors of Universe 7. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Picollo, Uub, Krillin, Android 18, Android 17, Gotenks and Frieza.

Trunks: Thank you All for coming but he's not here.

Goku: So where is he?

Trunks: I don't know. Do you have anyone who could fight him off or let us know in case he attacks Universe 7 while we're gone.

Whis: Zamasu will have to be at the the Tournament as Supreme Kai. Goku Black will also have to be there as well. All the Angels and Gods of Destruction. So to answer your question. No. There is no one to protect Universe 7.

Trunks: Then I'm staying here.

Goku: Trunks. You can't fight him alone.

Vegeta: And you won't have to.

Beerus: Well...I'm not waiting around for him to show up.

Trunks smiled back at the group.

Trunks: You guys so ahead. I'll take care of Goku Black.

Goku:Are...Are you sure.

He seemed to hesitate and then...

Trunks:...I'm sure...Now go save the Universe.

 **(Intro Plays)  
**  
THE TOURNAMENT OF POWER ARENA

The Arena was a large open circle with a pattern. It was made in the world of Void of Kachi Katchin, one of the strongest metals though it could be broken and cut by those above the Kais. The metal existed in all universes, having been created at the moment in which the multiverse was born, forged from the fire of the Big Bang. It would suffice, and was strangely fitting since only one universe would remain after all was said and done.

The Spectator stands floated in space, surrounding the arena. The two Zenos and the Grand Priest floated nearby. There was a floating orb, with televisions on all sides. The arena was cut into 8 sides and a good amount cameras were on each section. The chosen ten from each universes were teleported in.

Grand Priest: Welcome! To test the newly created arena! We shall have a series of exhibition matches.

He held up his staff and on the screens a bracket appeared.

Universe 2 vs Universe 3  
Universe 4 vs Universe 6  
Universe 7 vs Universe 9  
Universe 10 vs Universe 11

Grand Priest: Since this is an exhibition match. Do not kill your opponents. You may only use the ten fighters you have already chosen.

Universe 2 fighters were teleported in. This included a blue eyed girl in a pink dress with green hair. A girl in a blue dress with brown hair, and another with a yellow overcoat, glasses and purple hair under a hat. An elderly man white a white mustache and a helmet, complete with a space hero sequence outfit. A red demon like creature with a green jewel in his forehead. There was also a purple pointed ear alien in puffy clothes. A white skinner woman with red eyes and wings. A Tall muscular figure of purple skin clad in golden armor. A reddish blob like creature, and a green creature with a dragon like face and long orange hair.

Universe 3 fighters were teleported in. This included a green being in a ninja like suit. A large red robot, a jelly like humanoid, a Sentai like warrior with a letter on his shirt. a pair of robotic legs with two red eyes. A White robot with a single green eye. A Purple skinned scientist with white hair. A giant android. A big torso with tiny legs, and a grey and blue monstrous looking fighter.

Grand Priest: You may Begin when ready.

The fighters begin to talk amongst themselves.

"We should save our beautiful transformations for the tournament."

"We should save our strongest upgrades for the tournament."

Since there was nothing to lose. Both groups charged. Three girls, Brianne, Sanka and Su hang back, not wanting to waste the reveal of their transformations on a tournament with nothing to lose. The robotic Narirama of Universe 10 however, chose not to waste anytime in unleashing his hidden weapons. his arms outstretched and began to spin, shooting towards the three members, despite every member of the Universe 2 team standing in front of them, defending the three. To cover the spinning Narirama. The other members of the team broke off in teams of four on each side. Only one member, the purple skinned scientist stood back. Clearly they had a plan. Universe 2 all tried to charge at the spinning machine but the combatants of Universe 3 ambushed them, each pairing up to an opponent.

Zarbuto threw punches at the Preecho which sparked on his skin but did nothing.

Th red Demon Rabanra attempted to punch the blue jelly like Maji Kayo. His fist went through the body and became stuck. He tried to pull his fist out but found it stuck. The jelly began to grow to consume his arm.

Katopesla swung his arm in a karate chop at Jimeze, who disappeared and reappeared time distance away. His changed into red with an S on his chest. He flew towards Jimeze who panicked and vanished He reappeared again a distance away but this time Katopesla was much faster and reached him in seconds before he vanished. They moved throughout the arena.

The robotic Bollarator fired a large beam and shot the flying combatant Vikal out, who's wings fell down and fell downward like a dead bird.

The Universe 2 heavyweight Zirloin had better luck and delivered a punch knocking off a tiny Universe 3 robot named Koitsukai. Just as he fell he activated jets and hovered in the air, preventing his fall..

Hermilla fired a Sniper beam at the robot Viara. It hit him in the chest but was ineffective.

The Kamikaze fireballs refused to change until the true battle was fought. This meant the group was outnumbered.

Narirama spun towards the group, the fights taking mere seconds in real time. A members roc Universe 2 attempted to protect the fireballs and leaped in front of the three. His body was claylike blob. He stood in the way. Seeing that his opponent was not flesh, small blades popped out of the spinning robot's arms. Narirama cut through him like a buzzsaw, splattering the clay everywhere like blood, and clogging the systems and slowing the blades until they stopped and sputtered, but not soon enough as all three were knocked off.

Everyone in Universe 2 panicked.

Jimeze let out a yell of panic as well and then vanished. Unknown to him he disappeared just as Katopesla's fist would have hit him.

He appeared to see the three falling forms of the Kamikaze fireballs. The Universe 3 team had taken out their flyer first. He could only save one.

He chose Brianne.

Jimeze grabbed her and disappeared. Leaving the other two to fall out in elimination.

The Yardrat and Brianne appeared back on the platform. The girl looked around.

Brianne: The others?

Jimeze: I'm sorry I couldn't...

He was then punched in the face and sent flying out of the arena. He'd forgotten in his effort to save Brianne about the speedster Katopesla.

Brianne: Jimeze!

Remaining with his hand outstretched, Katopesla slowly turned to face Brianne, who was now very nervous.

The other fighters of Universe 2 were left in shock when the Kamikaze fireballs had fallen. This distracted them from their respective fights.

Zarbuto had continued to punch Preecho. He gasped and backed away in fear. Preecho smiled and then to his confusion, Zarbuto began to punch the ground, emitting sparks.

Preecho: What are you doing? If you're going to take out your anger on something that is unbreakable. Why not just keep punching me?

One of the fists struck the ground and chipped off a small piece of it. The next punch was stopped mere inches from the ground. Preecho was confused.

Preecho:What?

Zarbuto: My punches get harder and harder.

Preecho seemed scared but then smiled confidently.

Preecho: So what? You still can't break my invincible armor.

Zarbuto: I don't have to.

He charged forward, reeled his fist back and punched Preecho's armor. It did not dent and sparked but he was propelled backwards, out of the arena.

Maji Kayo's body was enveloping Rabanra completely and he was struggling, bubbles emerging from his mouth as if he was drowning, finally he passed out and was shot out of the form covered in slime.

Zirloin ran towards Brianne, hoping to reach her. The giant's opponent floated towards its companion. Hermila meanwhile was being crushed by his opponent Viara, he fainted and was thrown aside.

Brianne found herself confronted by all the Universe 3 members: Maji Kayo, Bollarator, Viara,and Katopesia. There were more members who had hung back and now joined in the robots Panchia and Nigrisshi. All that was left of Universe 2 was herself, Zarbuto,and Zirloin.

The scientist Paparoni pointed with his cane and then spoke into an earphone.

Paparoni: Split into groups of two. Maji Kayo, Katopesia fight the old man. Bollarator and Panchia take the girl. Nigrisshi and Viara take the big one.

Panchia: Sir? Why are you sending us after the weakest.

Paparoni: Don't trust your sensors. She is hiding something. Remove her quickly.

Zarbuto and Zirloin backed off in the hopes of surrounding Brianne.

Zarbuto: What do we do?

She felt the pressure and sat down, hugging her legs.

Brianne:I...I don't know...

She brought her hands to her head and then put it down. Ready to let whatever happens next come.

"...Brianne!"

She looked in the direction of the shout. It had come form the beautiful goddess of destruction of Universe 2.

Heles: Forget what I said. Use the transformations!

Brianne: But It's only me!

Heles: I know what I said just win!

Brianne's frown was replaced with a smile and she brought her hand up to wipe away a tear. She then stood up proudly with renewed vigor.

Brianne: Heles said not to use our transformations. So we won't.

She turned to the spectators where the other two Kamikaze fireballs were sitting, they smiled and nodded back.

Brianne struck a pose and then looked towards Zarbuto and Zirloin.

Brianne: Gentlemen brace yourselves. I'm transferring the powers to you.

Paparoni: Stop them! Stop them now!

All the combatants stood together and began to charge up a single powerful attack.

Brianne looked towards the other two fighters.

Brianne:Are you ready?

They nodded.

Brianne: Let it bloom! Let it ring! The song of Love and Victory!

Her two companions shot their arms out and spoke in unison.

Both: The Song of love and victory!

Brianne: Now it's time to transform!

She raised her hand.

Brianne: Formation!

The entire area turned bright pink with the image of hearts and white circles. Her clothing turned pink and seemed to be shifting like a lava lamp. She brought her hand down. Her hair floated in the air and then became bright pink as her clothes glowed as if made of light. Hearts shot out of her headpiece.

Brianne: Bri-Bri-Anne!

The Universe 3 combatants shot their powerful blast out like a cannon. Brianne's face widened in horror and there was a powerful explosion that consumed half the stadium.

The three remaining fighters appeared in the stands.

Grand Priest: Universe 3 Wins!

Heles: Defeating my warriors before they had a chance to transform! disgraceful!

Brianne and the others kept their heads down in shame.

The Grand Priest looked down to the stage.

Grand Priest: . Maji Kayo. Katopesla. Bollarator. Viara. Panchia and Nigrisshi. You will all move on to the next round.

He then turned to the sole eliminated fighter for that Universe.

Grand Priest: Preecho. You will sit out until the true match begins.

Preecho: I can't believe I was the only one eliminated from my Universe.

Universe 2 kept their heads down in shame.

Brianne: I'm sorry. Goddess Heles. We failed you.

Heles: I do not blame you. These ruffians did not play fair. We shall repay them for this. They will witness our true transformations.

Grand Priest: The Next Fight will be Universe 4 versus Universe 6.

Once all the fighters from Universe 3 had left. The next group of fighters entered. Goku smiled.

Goku: Oh hey! It will be interesting seeing Hit again! And some new faces too. Though I kinda wish I saw those girls transform.

The display above shifted to indicate the Fighters with their names and faces, which Goku hadn't seen before.

Universe 4:  
Ganos- A green black haired short creature.  
Caway- A green woman with red hair  
Shosa- A green Werewolf  
Monna- A rotund sphere shaped girl with pig tails.  
Nink-A big arclike monster with a white pony tail.  
Majora-A green fox with big ears and closed eyed dressed in robes.

Goku: Huh that's odd. They don't have ten guys.

It was true. The area showing their pictures had areas that were left blank.

Universe 6:  
Hit appeared in the arena with his hands in his pockets.  
Frost was next then  
Auta Magetta,a large robotic like being.  
Then Botamo, a large yellow bear like creature  
Then, to the enjoyment of Goku and Vegeta, who recognized at least Cabba, three Super Saiyans. They were older now then they had been when they had the tournament between Universes 6 and 7. Champa, despite the absence of Beerus, had decided to hold the tournament anyway, despite some minor teaching from Vados, Universe 6 still won though Champa considered it a hollow victory without the chance to rub it in his brother's face. There were two other Saiyans, two women with all seemed to be the same age.

There was also two Namekians, and a warthog in a cloak wearing circular glasses.

Grand Priest:You may begin when ready.

The fighters charged except for Hit, who sat back with his hands in his pockets and one of the Saiyans, surprising Goku and Vegeta who noted mentally the unSaiyanlike behavior of not charging immediately into battle.

The female Saiyan with spiked hair looked back at her.

"Kale! Stay back ok!"

The woman called Kale nodded back nervously and the Speaker turned back to the fight.

The Green Imp called Ganos seemed to charge at the Short male Saiyan for seemingly no other reason other than they were about the same size. Vegeta had no doubt the Saiyan could defeat his opponent but the Imp seemed very adept at dodging his kicks and punches.

Caway shot her arms out and two daggers made of energy appeared. Frost stood before her.

Frost:Oh. You want to play that game.

He shot out his hands and large knifelike protrusions emerged from his wrists.

Caway:What happened to the purity of unarmed combat?

Frost:Oh these? These are not a weapon. They are a part of me.

He charged.

Auta Magetta opened up his head and poured lava down his throat. He then sealed his head. His opponent was a green wolf named Shosa. A Red energy wall appeared over the entire arena. Everyone stopped fighting to stare. The Universe 6 fighters continued fighting and their opponents regained their composure.

Quitela: What a stupid idea. There's no way to knock anyone out now.

Champa: That's just the way the Saiyans like it.

Auta Magetta began to emit steam from his body. Shosa charged and began to lay hit after hit on Magetta with no effect.

The large spherical fighter of Universe 4 named Monna charged towards Botamo. Their hands were locked and they were pushing towards each other in a game of tug of war with their massive stomachs. Monna began to get bigger. Botamo's face did not change as soon she was large enough to be crushed by the larger girl's body. His body was pinned. He tried punching but nothing happened.

The female Saiyan named Caulifa was fighting a large green fighter named Nink. He was large and slow. She could dodge his punches easily but instead she preferred to counter the punches by punching them, sending shockwaves.

The other fighters of Universe 6, despite outnumbering their foes had not moved.

Ganos tough Cabba. Frost and Caway exchanged self created blades. A sharpened tip emerged from Frost's tail and he began to try and impale Caway on it. Meanwhile Caway created several different weapons to try and impale him. She made a trident and spun if forward. Frost caught the two outer edges of the weapon, but the middle blade shot forward. Frost titled his head and dodged it but then it shifted into a device clasping around his neck with several sharp blades pointing inwards.

Caway. You're lucky I'm not allowed to kill.

Frost: Funny I was about to say the same thing to you.

Caway looked to her side and noticed a spike tail with a tipped blade holding a knife to her temple. It stabbed her in the brain. Her eyes widened in horror.

Frost: Don't worry it's only a temporary poison.

Her energy constructs broke like glass and faded. She collapsed.

It was getting hot in the ring. The combatants could feel it. Shosa with his heavy fur felt it worse. He panted and was covered in sweat.

Nink and Kalifa seemed evenly matched. Nink smiled. Then Kalifa smiled back at him. She slid between his legs as he tried to grab him. The wall of red energy came up, separating the two.

Nink:What?

Ganos, Cabba,Frost, the knocked out Caway, Shosa, Auta Magetta,Monna, Botamo, Nink and Majora were trapped in by the red energy.

Majora, who sat silently tweaked his ears and then smiled, turning to Auta Magetta and raising a robed arm to point.

Majora:He is the source of this.

The Universe 4 warriors looked at the robot.

Ganos: How can you tell?

Majora: I can hear a faint hum of energy and a smell of burning in the air.

Ganos: Everyone attack him.

Monna: No problem.

The large fighter rolled forward and charged towards Magetta. The robot like being reached out to stop the rotund figure, he was knocked back. The barrier faded. Caulifa leaped in to help. Magetta stopped himself and grabbed at Monna, just as the two were about to go over the edge. Botamo appeared behind and grabbed her as well. Universe 4 fighter, Nink charged, slamming into all three and knocking all four off the stage. The Universe 6 fighters were shocked by this. The Universe 4 fighters smiled.

Universe 6 fighters now outnumbered those of Universe 4, which only had Ganos,Shosa and Majora left, facing Cabba, Frost,Caulifa,Kale, the two Namekians, Hit and .

Cabba: Damn. Our plan to trap them failed.

Caulifa: Ah who needs a plan. We can take these guys. Cabba resumed his combat with Ganos. Frost charged and began to fight Shosa, he pulled out a needle from his elbow and stabbed it into his neck. Shosa roared in pain and then collapsed to the ground with his eyes open, his mouth drooling and his throat bleeding.

Grand Priest: Killing is prohibited. If you do so you will be disqualified.

Frost: Oh he's just playing dead. Here I'll show you.

He grabbed the lifeless form from the neck and lifted it up. The arms and legs hang limply.

Frost: Oh Hit. Would you Kindly...

Hit jolted forwarded in a blur and punched Shosa in the stomach. He gasped for breath.

Frost:See. Alive. Barely.

He held out his hand and shot Shosa off the stage. Cabba and Caulifa followed, knocking Ganos and Majora off the stage with a burst of Super Saiyan aura.

Vegeta:What! They can go Super Saiyan!

Grand Priest: Universe 6 wins.

Beerus looked over to Quitela. His face didn't change and he had a smirk, despite having just lost. Beerus didn't like that.

Grand Priest" The next match is Universe 7 versus Universe 9.

The Kai of Universe 7 cackled with a sadistic smile.

Universe 7 entered.

Goku,Vegeta,Gohan,Piccolo,Uub, Krillin,Android 18,Andorid 17, Gotenks and Frieza.

Universe 9 appeared.

There were three wolf like creatures named Basil, Lavender and Bergamo. A Batlike creature called Rozel. A red hair shirtless, muscular fighter with white hair named Oregano. A large purple stone Golem named Hyssop. A Dragon made of metal named Chappil. A rabbit girl named Sorrel. A purple feline woman named Hopp,and a fisherman named Comfrey.

The fighters prepared for combat.

Grand Priest:Begin.

The groups began to slowly walk their separate directions rather than charging. Goku and Vegeta were naturally the first to charge into battle.

Gohan: Of course it would be them.

Two of the fighters from the rival Universe charged to counter the two Saiyans. One of them, a gray wolf began to run beside Goku. They ran to the edge and then both made a sharp turn and charged. As he moved Goku swung around with a swift kick. His opponent, Bergamo moved and avoided the strike, sliding to a stop. He vanished. Goku looked around in confusion. Then he appeared behind Goku and delivered a swift kick to his neck. The Saiyan was knocked back. A fist struck his cheek. Goku clenched his fist and attempted to punch Bergamo put he blocked with one hand. His hand was still extended when Bergamo appeared behind him. He attempted. He attempted to kick behind him but the Wolf leaped into the air. The two collided kicks, sending shockwaves across the air and flashes of white. They then charged and began to punch wildly into a series of blurs. there were more flashes. Bergamo leaped doff the ground and began kicking as Goky blocked. Goku blocked. His eyes opened and then gasped. He reacted quickly, bragging Bergamo's hand, and stopping his claws centimeters away from his eyes.

Goku:That was close.

Bergamo growled.

Goku:Not bad.

Bergamo: Back at you. But that ends here.

Goku: Couldn't agree more.

He brought his other hand upward and slammed it down on the elbow of Bergamo's own. There was a cracking sound. Bergamo howled in pain, displaying his canine teeth. Universe 9 was horrified. Goku released the Wolfman's arm. He pulled it away and grabbed it, it hung limply at his side.

Bergamo: What are you doing?

Goku:Fighting Dirty.

He said with a serious expression.

Bergamo:How unwarriorlike of you.

Goku: Yeah I know. I don't like it either, but if I lose everything I know will be destroyed. I will do anything to protect my family and my friends.

Bergamo:Well said.

There was a snapping sound as he put his arm back in place.

Goku: So then...Are you ready to fight again?

Bergamo chuckled.

Bergamo: For someone fighting dirty you sure play fair.

He raised his arms.

Bergamo: I'll tell you what why don't you hit me as hard as you...

Goku punched him and there was a ripple in the air. Nothing happened and there was an awkward silence. Goku was confused and then he began punching more and more with the same effect, none.

Finally he stopped and took a step back. Goku smiled a bit while in his stance.

On Bergamo's stomach as the indents of several fists on his skin, yes his skin, the fur had been burned away, leaving red hot flesh that was closed his eyes. the indents lift up. The Wolfman glowed red and began to grow.

Goku:huh?

Bergamo stood upright.

Goku: Hey. You've gotten taller.

Indeed he had he was now twice as tall as Goku while before they had been roughly the same size. He lifted up his glowing red fist which oddly turned into a human looking hand. A light tan. Bergamo crouched. He slowly lowered his clenched fist inches from the ground. There was a shockwave, leaving a large crater.

Bergamo:hmm...you have a lot of power.

His other fist glowed in the same way, he crouched and then charged at Goku, who raised and crossed his arms, blocking the head but then wincing in pain. He had learned his lesson and leaped out of the way as the next hit shattered the ground where he had once stood. Goku looked down and then spun to attempt to deliver a kick. Bergamo turned towards his direction and blocked the hit. Goku leaped away and upon touching the ground jolted forward. the two collided once more.

Vegeta was locked in combat with another wolf named Basil, and appeared to be holding his own. Gohan and the rest of the fighters were standing in a circle. Frieza walked away from the group slowly. He stopped when one of the Wolf fighters leaped in front of him. This one was named Lavender. Frieza raised one arm and fired a finger beam. There was a blur and then Lavender appeared. He was crouching down on top of Frieza's extended hand like a spider. He smiled then puffed out his cheeks and released a gas into Frieza's face. Frieza squinted his eyes and screamed in pain. Lavender leaped off. He spat purple smoke into both his open hands. Clouds formed around them. The Wolf chuckled and then charged. hitting Frieza in the stomach. There were now rings of purple around Frieza's forced shut eyes. A blur of punches collided with Frieza's stomach which then became a blur.

Lavender propelled himself by pushing himself upward by grabbing Frieza's head and slamming it into the ground. He was downed. Frieza slowly picked himself up. He swung side to side. He weakly tried to throw a punch. Lavender effortlessly dodged it and then delivered several more punches.

There was another punch and Frieza went flying, he came skidding to a halt. His head hanging over the edge of the stage. He tried to pick himself up, tried to open his eyes.

Lavender: Do you like my poison? As it rots your body from within?

Frieza raised his hand to his face and tried to wipe it away. He gritted his teeth in anger and then smiled.

Frieza: Flying is allowed.

He leaped into the air, further than any other fighters and began to form an orb. Gohan looked up and noticed.

Gohan: Frieza!

Lavender gritted his teeth in anger.

Lavender: You're lucky I can't fly.

Then he smiled.

Lavender: But I can do this.

He leaped into the air and began to spin around in into a ball and then shot towards like a cannonball towards Frieza. Frieza laughed a bit.

Frieza: Huh. Idiot.

He swung the Deathball down towards the stage. It was now large enough to consume the entire arena. It came down. The spinning ball named Lavender collided with the ball with his arms and legs outstretched, splatting like he had hit a wall.

The death ball was still coming.

Gohan charged up and released a Kamehameha. Lavender, still splattered agains the energy, spotted the warm glow and gasped. He was struck by the Kamehameha and sent flying out of the arena along with the Deathball. It then exploded.

There was a silence from everyone.

There was the fear that Gohan had killed the fighter.

Then he appeared in the stands.

He put his head down in shame.

Frieza looked over to Gohan and smiled a bit.

Frieza: Good work Monkey.

Other Universe 9 fighters with looks of anger were closing in on the other fighters.

Frieza: I suppose I owe you one. I hate that.

He raised a finger and shot one of the other Universe 9 fighters the bat like creature. The beam pierced through his wing and he fell out of the sky. He winced in pain and tried to crawl towards the others. Frieza landed on him, snapping his body in two. The Frost demon raised his hand and clasped in around his head, squeezing. He then lowered his head next to his victim's.

Frieza: You and I are going to have so much fun.

He whispered.

Frieza then turns around and walked away, dragging the bat creature from his head. He tried to grasp at the Demon's grip but seemed unable to break free.

Gohan turned attention to the warriors surrounding them.

Gohan:Everyone ready?

Everyone: Ready!

Gohan: Fire!

Piccolo fired his special beam cannon at Oregano, the red skinned fighter. The beam shot through his stomach. His face turned into one of Beam exploded behind him. He collapsed to the ground, grabbing his stomach in pain. Krillin charged up a spinning Destructo Disc.

Krillin: You sure about this.

Gohan: Pretty sure.

Krillin nodded and fired his destructo disk. It cut off the head of the stone Golem Hissop, leaving a clean cut. The body fell forwards and the screaming head fell, panicking.

Gohan: See I was right. It didn't kill him.

Krillin: How could you tell?

Gohan: I sensed all life energy coming from his head. It wasn't spread out through his body like a human's or a Saiyan's.

Krillin: Ok then

Android 18: Looks like fun. Let me try.

She held up her hand. A Destructo disc appeared and she hurled it at a steal humanoid Dragon. It hit the Steel Dragon's neck and seemed to stop, hovering in the air and sparking before breaking apart.

Android 18: Ah. It didn't work.

She said in a monotone voice.

She said in a monotone voice.

"Hey Lapis"

She turned and saw 17 holding a lifeless humanoid rabbit girl from the ears.

17: Care to give it a whack.

Gotenks: My turn!

He fired a circle of energy.

Gotenks: Galactic Donut!

The energy wrapped around the Universe 9 Fighters.

Gohan: Okay everyone let's do it again.

He looked over and saw 17 holding the rabbit girl from the ears while 18 hit her like a punching back.

18: You go ahead. we'll be with you shortly.

She spun around and delivered a kick. 17 let go and the rabbit girl went flying out out the arena.

Gohan crouched and prepared to charge. The other fighters. Gohan, Gotenks, Uub, Piccolo, Krillin and the Androids.

Gohan: Ready?

Everyone: Ready!

The Universe 9 fighters struggled to escape the Galactic Donut.

Gohan:Ka...me...Ha...Me...HAAAAAAA!


End file.
